Arcana
by Winter's Light Blossom
Summary: "Anything can happen once upon a dream..." This was what my grandmother always told me, but while I dreamed of going home something greater than myself snuck up on me and pulled me into an adventure, a dream, I will remember always. My name is Rhoswen Ainmire. The 9 Kingdoms are my home and I am in love with a wolf. Wolf/OC. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**{}Arcana{}**

A long time ago, when happily ever after happened every day, there began the first five kingdoms of our world. The first went to Queen Cinderella; oldest and most wealthy of all the Kingdoms. The second belonged to Queen Riding Hood and Gretel the Great, which is now separated into North and South where civil wars have dragged on for centuries.

The Third Kingdoms went to the trolls and the Giants where Jack had originally planted his beanstalks and where Relish of the trolls rules as King. The Fourth Kingdom went to Snow White where she was born and became Queen. Now her grandson rules in her shadow. The Fifth Kingdom went to Emperor the VI where nudism is law and greedy socialists run corruption. The last four followed soon after.

The Sixth Kingdom is ruled by Queen Rapunzel (III) while the Seventh belongs to Olaf the Elf King. The Eighth Kingdom is where Princess Aurora once ruled, but has fallen into an eternal slumber. The Ninth Kingdom belongs to the Dwarves in a series of intricate tunnels beneath the rest of the Kingdoms. Together they create The Nine Kingdoms.

I was born in the 8th Kingdom that used to be a land full of forests and flowers; where happiness sprouted and hung like apples from the trees. Magic and animal spirituality were practiced often, leading the Kingdoms with enchantresses and wizards. Magical creatures roamed free and half-breeds, like wolves, didn't have to worry about being outcasts like they did with the rest of the world. But like all great things it ended. The Kingdom fell into an ice age after the last King and Queen were poisoned. The rest of the kingdom fell into a sleep which they will never awaken from so long as no heir is found.

My grandmother once said to me when I questioned everything that had happened, "Anything can happen once upon a dream", and she was right. For years after the Kingdom falling into it's frozen state I had dreamed of finding adventure and, like herself, love.

Now, though everything I have told you about the 8th Kingdom isn't a great part of this story I'm about to tell you, it will play a part later. This particular story involves the 4th Kingdom, a Prince, an evil Queen, two outsiders, a very misunderstood wolf, and myself.

My adventure began on a day that was warm and sunny. Flowers had just began blooming, animals were awakening from their long winter slumbers, and I was on the move. I had been on my own journey for years, searching for adventure and love.

I have seen the sixth Kingdom and been to Lady Rapunzel's tower. I have gone to the seventh Kingdom and met the elves. I have seen the first Kingdom and heard of Cinderella still living despite her age. I have also been to the second Kingdom and walked through the forests where all the creatures, wolves and rabbits alike live.

Now I pass the border from the fourth to the Third Kingdom. While I was searching for adventure it had snuck upon me and pulled me into something I will remember for the rest of my life.

My name is Rhoswen and the Nine Kingdoms will always be my home...


	2. Chapter 2: That's Troll Country

**{}Arcana{}**

Rhoswen quickly ran passed the last tree of the forest and out into the desolate land of the Troll King's ruin castle. She jumped up onto a pile of ruble and looked left then right, making sure she wasn't spotted. She then hopped down off of the ruble she had climbed on and began towards the ruins of the castle that had stood there centuries ago.

As she drew closer she could hear the voices of the people she had crossed paths with circling in her head.

_"That's troll country. You're crazy to go in there alone."_

_"It's dangerous. You get caught by trolls and it's over for you."_

She didn't care though. Long ago she had made it her goal to see each and every Kingdom. The first through the ninth. No trolls or giants or man eating wolves were going to scare her off. She had encountered trolls before and knew enough about them in case of a run in with one.

_"Always keep a pair of new leather boots with you. They love shoes and even more new leather."_

_"Try slobbering yourself up with cabbage and onion root juice. They can't tell the difference between that and those beanstalks Jack planted."_

Rhoswen reached into the pack she wore and pulled out the small vile containing a purple liquid. Opening it she coughed from the stench and then began to rub it on herself, not wanting to be caught the closer she brought herself to the Troll King's castle. She then tossed the vile away and rearranged the straps of the small pack she wore, beginning towards the ruins once again.

"Dad's gonna be so happy when he finds out what we've got." The voice made Rhoswen snap her head to look behind her. Coming out of the forest on a wagon were three trolls. Actually, they were the Troll King's children and she knew their reputation well.

She quickly hid behind a boulder, watching them pass from around it. Something in the back of the wagon moved and Rhoswen stuck her head out a little further to try and see what it was.

"Hey! Help me!" Rhoswen's eyes landed on the girl that was in the back of the wagon, their eyes locking at once. Rhoswen's breath caught in her throat and she quickly dove to the ground, praying the three trolls hadn't seen her.

"Shut up!" One of the trolls hit the girl on the head, making her pass out. Rhoswen watched the wagon drift closer and closer to the ruins of the castle. People usually go looking for adventure, but in Rhoswen's case adventure came looking for her and here it was before her once more.

When it was safe she stood and quickly followed behind them, not letting the chance slip by. She watched from safety as the wagon went into the castle and then hopped down from where she stood. She looked up at the castle wall and spotted a balcony. She stared at it and sighed, knowing that she couldn't just walk up to the door and request a tour of the castle so she would have to climb.

She reached into the leather pouch she carried on her hip and pulled out her white leather gloves, tugging them on. If she was going to see the inside of the castle and help that girl then she was going to have to climb and climb fast because if the kids were back then dad wasn't to far behind them.

She took several steps back from the wall and then sprinted at it as fast as she could.

"Altus insilio." She spoke confidently when she got close to the wall. She jumped up and latched onto the wall, twenty feet above the ground thanks to the magic. Carefully, she climbed as quickly as she could like a cat. She looked over her shoulder, feeling as though she was being watched. Her eyes landed on a figure down below, running towards the ruins like a mad man.

"Odorari." She whispered and took a quick intake of breath, the scent thick in her nostrils of wet dog. She felt her feet slip and latched tighter onto the wall, leaning her head against it. She closed her eyes while the scent of the wolf down below was still strong in her senses.

Fearing that he was after the girl as well, to harm her rather then save her like Rhoswen was trying to accomplish, she began climbing faster. She stopped beneath the balcony, listening carefully to the voices coming from inside.

"You're a captive of the merciless trolls now." A deep voice scratched out as Rhoswen heard the girl who had called out to her give a small scream.

"Who runs your Kingdom?" A second voice asked. Rhoswen shook her head to herself. No Kingdom she had been to or heard of dressed the way that girl did. So where had she come from and why was she here? More importantly, why were the trolls so interested in her?

"My Kingdom? What are you talking about?" The girl asked, thoroughly confused by the questions they were asking her.

"Wendell's trying to rally an army from your Kingdom to attack us. Isn't he!?" A more feminine voice rang out as well as a small yelp from the hostage.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know!" The girl yelled out as Rhoswen had begun to reach into her pack, searching for the boots.

"No! I torture you talk. It's better that way. Rush a torture, ruin a torture." Rhoswen rolled her eyes at the troll's simple mind and grabbed hold of the extra boots she carried specifically for these situations. She held them tightly to her as she climbed onto the balcony.

"Hey! Look at what I have!" She called out, earning the three trolls attention, "Nice dragon leather boots."

The three trolls stared at the boots, transfixed on them as they slowly moved closer to touch them. Rhoswen dangled the boots in front of her with a smirk and then looked at the open door of the room.

"Dimitto atrio." The boots flew from her hands and out into the hallway, the trolls rushing at them, "Occlusi."

The door to the room slammed closed and latched, locking her in with the girl. Rhoswen moved to her and looked down at the mark on her belly, her eyebrows arching.

"Troll toy?" She asked, slightly disturbed by the marking.

"Your the girl from the field." Rhoswen looked up at the girl and nodded, trying to undo the arm restraints on her.

"Yes and as you asked I am helping." She pulled on the straps holding her arms to the chair and then stopped. She looked back at the closed doors, swearing that she had heard them open and looked back at the straps, "Libera-"

Rhoswen felt something collide with the back of her head and fell to her knees, her vision blurring. Her eyes closed and she hit the ground hard, falling unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Adventure Begins

**{}Arcana{}**

"Come on! Can't I just drop her!?" Rhoswen felt herself slowly lowering while her arms were wrapped around something.

"...odorari..." She whispered and took a slow breath, inhaling something that reminded her of fresh cut grass and river water.

"No! Now keep climbing!" She instantly recognized the voice, the image of the girl strapped to the chair surfacing in her head. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the stone wall of the ruin castle. Her eyes then saw the rope and then realized what was happening. She panicked and tightened her hold on the man whose back she was on.

"She's up!" The man called out to the woman below them as Rhoswen looked to her and then down at the ground below, the thought of someone else holding her life in their hands scaring her more, "Hey you mind retracting those claws?"

Rhoswen swallowed the lump in her throat and loosened her grip like he asked, not even realizing her nails were digging into him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder, wanting this to be over.

"You don't smell like wet dog anymore..." She commented as his scent rose into her nostrils again, this time seeming to sooth rather then worry her.

"Yeah well you don't smell to wonderful yourself." He growled as they hit the bottom. Rhoswen quickly sprang loose from the man, wanting her feet back on solid ground. She stared at him and then at the girl, licking her lips.

"What happened?" She asked, unsure of why she had blacked out.

"The troll King knocked you out." The man answered since the girl seemed a little more confused then Rhoswen did for the moment. She nodded her head and cursed those magical shoes of the Troll King that made him invisible.

"We should all move." Rhoswen suggested, already hearing some commotion from the castle. She began walking towards the field she had come in from on her own and then stopped, hearing footsteps behind her, "What are you doing?"

"I need to get my father at the prison and I don't trust him." The girl looked back at the tall and thin man. Rhoswen understood perfectly what she was asking and was all too happy of it. Being ready for another adventure she nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll help you." She answered and then looked back at the ruins, seeing trolls line up to scan the grounds, "But we have to go now."

The girl nodded and that was all it took for Rhoswen to start a small jog towards the beanstalk forest Jack had planted centuries ago.

"Oh, there's no way. I'm not going in there!" Rhoswen stopped and looked back at the girl, confused as to why she would say that.

"Why not?" She asked, not seeing a reason for her statement.

"Look at it!" She cried, pointing at the dark and thundering sky. The beanstalks had grown far passed the darkened clouds and it all seemed quite eerie if Rhoswen hadn't grown up with such things as a part of everyday life.

"In this world, eerie usually means safe." Rhoswen replied and took the girl's arm, dragging her behind her into the forest. They stopped by the monument to Jack and took a breather.

"Brave Jack." The girl whispered quietly as she read the engraving. Rhoswen smiled at the statue and then looked up the beanstalk she was beside.

"Jack and the beanstalk. The first mayor of Bean Town." The man spoke up, "You know. This used to be a very prosperous area until the bean stocks sprouted every where and polluted the land."

"I like them." Rhoswen gave a small laugh as the man walked around the statue of Jack and looked at her, "Hey, where'd the girl go?"

"What? Virginia?" The man asked as he walked around the statue again, worry on his face, "Virginia!?"

Rhoswen walked beside him and looked as far as she could through the thick forest of trees and beanstalks.

"I can't see her anywhere." She commented, finding it strange that the girl could have run so far in such a short amount of time.

"Oh Virginia! Please tell me you didn't take the troll King's magic shoes...!" The man huffed out as he turned this way and that. Rhoswen rolled her eyes and sighed, not wanting to go on a wild goose chase.

"Alright, you go that way. I'll go this way. We're bound to find her." Rhoswen thought up a plan and ran off in the direction she had told him she would go. She ran this way and that, trying to spot the girl or at least something that would tell her the girl had gone the direction she was in.

She ran passed tree after tree, beanstalk after beanstalk, no sign of the girl or of the man either. She stopped running and looked around, trying to get a sight of either of them.

"Olfacio." She whispered and then got a whiff of something in the air. She stopped and closed her eyes, raising her nose up a little to get a little more of it, "Grass and river water."

She smiled and ran in the direction the scent was coming from, knowing who it belonged to. She stopped when she spotted the girl and the man, fuming and fighting with each other over the shoes.

"Give them back!" Virginia called out as she tried to snatch something back from him. Rhoswen jogged over to them and stared down at the shoes in the man's hands, trying to decide whether or not to intervene.

"If you don't get rid of them now you won't be able to later!" The man called out, ripping the shoes from the girl's grasp.

"Hide them in your coat." Rhoswen suggested as Virginia glared at her, "He's right. You have to get rid of them now."

"But they're mine!" She yelled and tried to grab them from the man. Rhoswen hopped in front of him and grabbed the girl's wrists, restrainging her.

"No, they're Relish's and they're very addicting magic." She tried to explain as the man hid the shoes in his jacket. Rhoswen let the girl's arms go and took a deep breath, "What's your name?"

"Virginia Lewis." Virginia replied instantly, stepping back from Rhoswen and the man behind her.

"Hello Virginia. I'm Rhoswen." She smiled and looked over at the man, "Your name?"

"Wolf." He answered simply, making her nod and give a small laugh.

"Of course it is." She whispered and looked to her right. She spotted lights a little ways off and turned back to the other two, "They're coming."

"This way. Oh boy, they've got dogs! They're gonna sniff us out." Wolf lead the way as Rhoswen trailed behind them, Virginia still trying to get the shoes from him.

They stopped beside a beanstalk, both Wolf and Rhoswen trying to formulate a plan.

"What if we head east. That'll take us into the first Kingdom and from there we can head into the Fourth." Rhoswen suggested and looked back at Wolf. He shook his head and before he could reply a voice rang out from behind them.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" All thoughts in Rhoswen's mind stopped as her eyebrow arched. She looked behind them at Virginia, who stood against the beanstalk trying to act provocative, "You're the sort of man I suppose I should be scared of."

"Oh, Virginia. I'd really love to believe what you're saying to me is true, but you'll do anything to get the shoes back." Wolf ran to Virginia as Rhoswen stood and watched with a small smile.

"And to think a little while ago you said you didn't trust him." She laughed as Virginia looked to her, confused at the comment. She shook her head, the magic from the shoes wearing off.

"Wow, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me." Virginia admitted, snapping out of the shoe's trance.

"It's the shoes. They bring out whatever you're suppressing." Wolf explained, though Rhoswen believed that he had alterer motives behind it.

"I'm not suppressing anything!" Virginia snapped, making Rhoswen laugh. They were sort of cute together in a weird kind of messed up way. Rhoswen shook her head and looked back out in the forest. She looked at the beanstalk to her left and got an idea.

"Hey Wolf!" She called out as a smirk replaced her smile. She looked back at him and Virginia, "You can repel down a castle wall, but how's your climbing?"

"I think this is hardly the time to...be climbing." Wolf began as he thought over the idea a moment. He nodded his head, agreeing with her idea as she had already begun to pull on her gloves once again.


	4. Chapter 4: Heads Or Tails

**{}Arcana{}**

"What about you, Virginia?" Rhoswen asked, already knowing the answer to it. Virginia looked at her and then at Wolf, who walked up to Rhoswen's side.

"I can't climb." She replied and Rhoswen gave a small smile, flexing her fingers with the gloves.

"Okay, come here." She looked back at the beanstalk and then at Virginia, "Stand here and no matter what, don't flinch."

"What do you mean don't flinch?" Virginia asked worried as Rhoswen laughed and jogged back into the forest. When she was far enough away she stopped and then ran straight at Virginia, who went wide eyed.

"Altus insilio!" Rhoswen wrapped her arms around Virginia's waist as she sprung up, magic doing most of the work. They landed on a beanstalk branch at least thirty feet above the ground. Virginia sat down almost immediately, making Rhoswen laugh again, "Are you alright?"

"I really hate this place." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You'll get used to it." Rhoswen laughed and pulled off her gloves, "We'll stay up here till we're safe."

Rhoswen shook her head and jumped to another branch, looking out across the forest as Wolf climbed up.

"Good idea. Beanstalks give off a very potent smell." Wolf commented as he stood beside her. Rhoswen shrugged and took a deep breath.

"You guys seemed to be kind of busy so someone needed to come up with an idea." Rhoswen laughed and gave him a wink. Wolf gave his own snort of a laugh and then jumped over to the branch Virginia sat on.

"How did you get involved in all this?" Rhoswen looked behind her at Virginia and Wolf, wondering the same now.

"I found myself at a loose end." Wolf gave half heartedly as he looked around, avoiding the question.

"You were in that prison, weren't you?" Virginia caught Wolf's lie.

"What did they put you in for?" Rhoswen asked from where she leaned against the beanstalk, standing on her branch.

"Nothing really. It was just a little sheep worrying." He replied with a small laugh. Rhoswen laughed and shook her head, finding that stupid and also typical.

"Don't you just hate that?" She asked as she jumped back over to them and sat a little ways from them on the same branch, "All you do is watch one sheep trot by and suddenly they act like you've eaten their whole flock."

"Yeah, but what's worse is putting a wolf into a prison cell with nowhere to bound only to stare at the sky through bars. Now that's inhuman!" Wolf shouted a little, the subject obviously hitting a nerve in him. Rhoswen sat quietly, watching him with sad eyes. She knew a little of how he was feeling.

"I know how you feel." She commented softly as she looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you," Wolf began as Rhoswen picked up her head and looked to Virginia and then to him, "Why you smell so bad?"

"You're probably smelling the cabbage and onion root." She laughed again and sniffed her own arm, smelling the sour and rank scent of the two vegetables, "It helps when you're in troll country."

"That would be it then." Wolf sighed, trying not to breath more then was necessary.

"How did you end up at that place?" Rhoswen looked over at Virginia and thought for a moment. She gave a small shrug and laughed.

"I was looking for adventure, but it seems it found me. As usual." I laughed again as Virginia gave a small smile, "I've been traveling a lot lately."

"Why? On the run?" Wolf asked, turning to look at her.

"No, I'm looking for someone. Well, it's actually someones." Rhoswen took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

"Who?" Virginia asked as Rhoswen felt Wolf's eyes leave her. She shook her head and laid down on the branch.

"It's a long story." She answered, not really wanting to talk about the subject. They fell into silence, each of them in their own little worlds of thought.

"Ugh! What is that!?" Rhoswen sat up at the shouting and looked at Wolf and Virginia.

"What? It's just my tail." Wolf replied as though it was so obvious. Rhoswen's eyes narrowed at the furry thing beside him and Virginia and then gave a small laugh.

"Your tail?" Virginia asked incredulously as she tried to shrink away from it.

"It's not very big at this time of month. It's just a little brush." He gave a small smirk. Rhoswen gave a small laugh, liking these two.

"You have a tail?" Virginia asked as though she had never seen one before.

"Yeah so?" Wolf asked rhetorically as he looked from Virginia to Rhoswen, "You two have succulent breasts, but I don't go on about them all the time. Do I?"

"Tails are actually pretty normal around here Virginia." Rhoswen spoke up, reaching into her pack for something they could eat.

"If it's so normal then why was it hidden?" She retorted as Rhoswen found some sandwiches at the bottom. She inched closer to them and passed each of them a sandwich.

"If you haven't noticed, people don't like wolves." Wolf answered seriously, playing with the cloth that was wrapped around the sandwich in his hands.

"I do." Rhoswen stated through the food in her mouth. Virginia and Wolf looked at her, both asking her a different question, "Um, my brother is a wolf. Well, I don't know if he's whole of half. I'm not sure how that works."

"Are you a wolf?" Virginia asked, expecting Rhoswen to reveal her tail and howl.

"No, I'm just your ordinary every day enchanter." Rhoswen smiled and took another bit of the sandwich she held.

"Ordinary. Enchanters and tails are ordinary here." Virginia talked to herself, wishing she were back home.

"Why don't you touch my tail?" Wolf asked Virginia again.

"Wow, he really wants his tail touched." Rhoswen laughed and looked away from Wolf's glare. Both Virginia and her laughed whole heartedly when their eyes met. Virginia looked at Wolf and then carefully brushed the fur back, earning a laugh and shake from him.

"What?" She asked through her own laugh.

"With the fur! Not against it!" Wolf laughed as Virginia and Rhoswen laughed again. Virginia looked at her and then at Wolf's tail, brushing with the fur this time. Wolf gave a different reaction and sighed contently.

"See, they don't huff and puff all the time." Rhoswen smiled and looked back at the sky, wondering where this adventure would leave her, "So, how long have you two been _together_?"

"What!? We're not!" Virginia shouted, causing Rhoswen's eyes to go wide at the outburst, "Where would you get that idea!?"

"No where. Sorry I said anything." She sighed and let the subject go. She gave a small yawn and felt herself grow tired. After debating whether or not she could trust these two to wake her up when it was time to leave, she fell into a comfortable sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Into Prison

**{}Arcana{}**

"Hey, wake up." Rhoswen felt someone shake her feet and opened her eyes to the sky. She looked around to try and remember what had gone on and why she was in a beanstalk, "Wolf says we have to leave."

"Wolf...oh right. Now I remember." She spoke softly and sat up, stretching. She looked down at herself and groaned, wanting to wash all the cabbage and onion root off. Her once white shorts were dirty and wrinkled like her matching laced shirt. For looking the way she was no one would ever have known she was from the Eighth Kingdom.

"Get up! We gotta go!" Rhoswen looked down below the branch she was on and spotted Wolf. She looked back at Virginia and took her arm in one hand while the other gripped her pack.

"Defluo." She whispered through a yawn as they both floated to the ground gently. She let go of Virginia and pulled her pack on, turning to Wolf, "Lead the way."

"Come on." Wolf began as Virginia and Rhoswen walked behind him, "Hurry up!"

"No, you slow down!" She called back at him with a laugh as she let her hair down from the ponytail it had been in. Wolf slowed his pace and walked between Virginia and her.

"So are you from the 6th Kingdom?" He began, looking her over with a careful eye, "You look an awful lot like Queen Rapunzel."

"No." Rhoswen answered with a smile.

"What does Queen Rapunzel look like?" Virginia spoke up, feeling like a complete outsider.

"Golden hair, deep blue eyes, fair skin. I'd say you were her if I didn't know better." Wolf replied as Rhoswen shook her head with a laugh, "Or maybe the Eighth since you're wearing all white."

"The Eighth Kingdom it is. Where Queen Aurora once ruled." Rhoswen responded and walked ahead of them, thinking of home and everyone there that was under the sleeping curse.

"Queen Aurora?" Rhoswen stopped and looked back at Virginia, who had asked the question.

"You probably know her as Sleeping Beauty." She smiled softly and then began walking again.

It took them until midday to reach the Snow White Memorial Prison where Virginia's father was being held. They stopped at the tree line and watched the prison, trying to figure out a way inside.

"God, I hope he's alright." Virginia spoke up as they all knelt and watched guards roam the yard in front of the prison.

"I'm sure he's fine." Rhoswen whispered as she crossed behind her and Wolf, kneeling on his other side.

"He can take care of himself right? I mean he can stay out of trouble for one day at least." She tried to reassure herself. Rhoswen looked to her left at Wolf, sharing the same look he had, and then looked back across the water at the prison.

"From what I know of your father...I very much doubt it." Wolf answered as Rhoswen gave him an elbow to his side. He looked at her, harshly asking why she had elbowed him.

"Don't say things like that." She replied and stood up from where they were kneeling, "Let's go this way. The west entrance is the weakest."

The other two followed behind her as they continued through the forest. Somehow they had managed to get to the west entrance, but unfortunately it was heavily guarded.

"West entrance is weakest, huh?" Wolf scoffed, earning another elbow from Rhoswen.

"Shut your pie hole." She looked back at the entrance and shook her head, knowing he was right. Wolf walked passed her and then looked back at Virginia.

"Okay, you wait here and I'll put the magic shoes on and get your dad." He tried to take the shoes from Virginia, but was met with and iron hold.

"No way! You'll never come back. You just want them for yourself!" Virginia yanked the shoes back as Rhoswen rolled her head and stormed to them. She snatched the shoes out of both of their reaches and tucked them beneath her arm, irritated with the behavior they brought out in her two companions.

"One of us is going to wear them while the others hold on to them." She spoke up, feeling no affect from the shoes like the other two were.

"Me, I'll wear them and you two hold onto me." Wolf spoke up, lurching for the shoes. Rhoswen turned her back to him and gripped the shoes tighter.

"No!" Virginia shouted and pulled the shoes from her grasp, "I will wear them and you two will hold onto me."

She slipped on the shoes and stormed towards the stairs leading to the entrance. Wolf grabbed on to her small pack while Rhoswen gripped his other arm firmly. Slowly the effects of the shoes wore off and all three of them were invisible.

They walked right passed the guards and into the prison, no fuss or problems. They went down hall after hall, looking on name tags for Tony Lewis, but not finding it.

"Is that barking?" Rhoswen asked softly as another bark sounded from down the hall.

"It's Prince...!" Virginia replied as they walked to a door and then right inside. There roped to a post was a golden retriever. Virginia began to untie the rope while Wolf and Rhoswen tried to tell her not to.

"No, he'll use all the juice...!" Rhoswen growled lowly as the dog became invisible. The last thing she wanted was to become visible while breaking into a prison.

"I hate dogs." Wolf snarled somewhat as they walked from the room. The dog led them down a hallway and to the cell Tony was supposed to be in. Rhoswen spotted Wolf's hand becoming visible and looked down at herself.

"It's wearing off." She spoke up as they all became visible once more. She staggered a little and gripped Wolf's arm tighter to steady herself. Wolf tore form her and went back to the cell door, making sure they were alone. Rhoswen watched Prince walk to the far wall by a picture of Prince Wendell and spotted a crack.

Prince began barking and she quickly lurched at him, grabbing his muzzle and shutting it tightly. Prince fought her, but her hands stayed locked around his muzzle.

"You guys...!" She called at the other two, noticing that it wasn't just a crack in the wall she had seen. Wolf and Virginia walked over and Wolf pulled the painting from the wall to reveal a tunnel, "You're father works pretty fast Virginia."

Rhoswen let go of the dog and stepped up to the tunnel, looking down it, not seeing an end.

"Ladies first." Wolf pushed her closer to it and Rhoswen bit her tongue from saying anything. She climbed into the tunnel and quickly crawled through it, having no idea where it would lead her or if there even was an exit. Wolf was behind her and Prince and Virginia behind him. Rhoswen moved as quickly as she could and stopped, seeing a rump in her way.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Wolf called from behind her, trying to look passed her to see what was happening.

"Are you Tony?" Rhoswen asked the man stuck in the tunnel in front of her, "Tony!?"

"Yeah! Who are you?" He called back after a moment. Rhoswen looked back at Wolf and then at the rump in her way.

"Can you move?" She asked him, wondering why he was just sitting there.

"No. I'm almost out, but I'm...Look will you just give me a push?" He finished exasperated by the situation he had found himself in. Rhoswen took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Yup!" She called and quickly pushed against the man stuck in the tunnel. She fell back once she tried and looked behind her at Wolf, "Tony's stuck and I don't have enough upper body strength. As much as I don't like this, you have to push me while I push him. Got it?"

"If I must." Wolf replied, though Rhoswen knew there was smile in his voice. She began pushing on Tony and then felt Wolf's hands on her own rump. She groaned as she pushed with all her might and then suddenly fell forward, halfway out of the tunnel. Her hands pressed firmly to the grass while the second half of her struggled to get out of the tunnel.

"Help!" She called out as she felt Wolf's hand grip her legs tightly, trying to keep the rest of her from simply falling onto the rocks littering the ground. Tony stood up and moved to her. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her from the tunnel. Wolf fell out after her, standing up and rushing to the waters edge of the prison. Rhoswen helped pull Prince from the tunnel as Tony helped Virginia.

"We have to find a way back in." Virginia began as her feet hit the ground.

"What? Why?" Rhoswen's head snapped to look at her in confusion. Why did they needed to re-break into the prison? Rhoswen shook her head and fought with what she would say next, "Usually people just break out and be done with it. Why do we have to break in again?"

"We need the mirror that got us here." Virginia tried to explain, confusing Rhoswen even more. She looked at Wolf, who only shrugged.

"Long story." He replied and scratched his temple quickly.

"No, I threw it on a trash boat. I think on this river right here." Tony quickly ran to the set of boats that were docked, each of them looking for a mirror, "Oh look! Acorn's stolen it."

"Oh no! He's got our mirror!" Virginia wailed as Rhoswen just stood behind them all, confused by what a mirror was going to do for them. She looked to her right and spotted a good sized boat, floating in the water. She moved from the group and undid the roping that kept it docked.

"Get on! We'll go catch this Acorn." She called out as she steered the boat closer to shore. Each of them hopped on as she pushed them away from the shore once more. They began down the river following the small boat this Acorn person was on.


	6. Chapter 6: Invisible

**{}Arcana{}**

"Here, I've got this." Tony offered to take over steering and Rhoswen gladly gave it to him.

"Good because I'm not very good." She laughed and moved from the spot.

"What's your name again?" Tony asked as he took over for a while.

"Rhoswen." Rhoswen answered and then thought about it a moment, "But usually people call me Rose."

"Rose it is then." Tony gave a small smile and looked over at the golden retriever. Prince looked over the side of the boat at the water below.

"So, what does this mirror have to do with anything?" Rhoswen asked as she looked away from the dog to Tony once more.

"It's how we got here." Tony began and then looked back at the dog, who had turned its head to him, "Oh shut it."

"I'm sorry? Did I say something wrong?" Rhoswen asked, wondering if he were talking to the dog or to her. Tony looked back at her and shook his head.

"Not you. The dog. He just...never mind." Tony replied and then at seeing Rhoswen's confused expression went on, "See, that Wolf character gave me this magic bean-"

"Oh, they're not really magic. As soon as you finish your wishes everything disappears. Actually you're better off without one then with one." Rhoswen commented, knowing a little something about the subject. Tony nodded his head and looked out across the water.

"Well, I'm glad you know that. I ate it and wished I could understand the dog." He continued and took a quick glance at the retriever.

"And the mirror?" Rhoswen asked carefully, "It got you here, but how?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's magic or something." Tony finished, sighing at the end while Rhoswen gave a small laugh. Tony looked at her strangely, not sure what was so funny.

"I'm sorry, it's just that everything here is kind of magic." Rhoswen explained, trying to quiet her laughter. Tony nodded, agreeing with her and looked back at the water to steer the boat.

"Would you go check on Virginia? I don't like how close that Wolf guy is to her." Tony asked and Rhoswen nodded with a smile.

"Sure, but wolves aren't so bad and Wolf doesn't seem like such a bad guy." Rhoswen started as she stood up from the deck she had been sitting on.

"Oh, well then maybe he should be chasing after you instead of my daughter." Tony replied sarcastically.

"Maybe he should." Rhoswen gave a wink and laughed as she walked to the opposite end of the boat. She sat down against the railing and looked into the water. She smiled and let her fingers drag across the surface as she looked over at Wolf and Virginia.

Her eyes lingered on Wolf while he read, taking her chance to examine him. He had dark shaggy hair, which she knew was most likely because of what he was, and had rich green eyes, which stood out thanks to his dark hair. Every now and then he looked over at Virginia and his tongue would hang out like a love sick puppy.

Rhoswen gave a small laugh and looked back at the water beneath her hand. She thought for only a moment before a smirk found her lips and then stood up. She first took off her shoes and then her pack and hip pouch.

"What are you doing?" Wolf asked as he turned from Virginia. Rhoswen looked at him, winked, and then dove into the water in a swift and graceful motion.

"Whoa, what the hell was that!? " Tony asked from where he sat at the other end of the boat. Rhoswen surfaced from the water, throwing her wet golden hair back and out of her face, "What are you doing!?"

"Swimming. Isn't that obvious Tony?" She laughed and dove back under the water. She swam up along the side of the boat while she rubbed her hands over every inch the cabbage and onion root had touched. She resurfaced again and swam along side the boat still, "Keep steering Tony. I'm a fast swimmer."

"If you say so." Tony replied and walked to his spot, steering the boat again. Rhoswen swam peacefully, enjoying the cool water against her skin. She swam to the front of the boat and kept pace with it easily.

"You didn't reek that badly." Wolf smiled as he leaned over the side of the boat.

"Yes I did." She laughed, looking up at him, "How's your book?"

"Hmmm, my book." Wolf began thinking about it. He raised the book up and reread a passage, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Rhoswen smiled as she butterflied through the water.

"Would you say you were," Wolf gave a small shrug, "hungry for love and approval, but destined for rejection?"

Wolf finished his sentence in a rush and made Rhoswen laugh out loud at what she had been asked. She looked up at him for a moment and then back at the water in front of her, laughing as she spoke.

"Um, definitely hungry for love." She smiled and looked back up at him again. She grabbed onto the side of the boat and hoisted herself up a little to talk with him better, "I do want approval, but I don't have to have it."

She stopped, thinking about what the last thing was.

"What was the last part?" She asked when it wouldn't come to her. Wolf looked back at the book and found the passage once more.

"Destined for rejection?" He repeated and then laid the book back down. Rhoswen chewed on her bottom lips a moment, trying to decide whether or not she was destined for rejection.

"Hm...I believe...that my true love is out there and someday I will find him if he doesn't find me first." She answered and looked at him, "Does that answer your questions, Wolf?"

"...do you think everyone has a special someone?" Wolf asked, letting his eyes fall to the floor of the boat. Rhoswen thought carefully about that, knowing what was going through his head. She looked over at Virginia and then nodded, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I do." She started and placed a hand on one of his, not exactly thrilled that he wanted Virginia, "Any girl would be lucky to have you Wolf."

"But I'm an animal." Wolf clenched his hand in hers, just a little too tightly, but she didn't care though she didn't know why. Instead squeezed his back, feeling sorry for the man.

"Wolves are very misunderstood. Everyone is in a way, but you guys...you guys have it rougher then the rest. You'll have your chance to prove otherwise Wolf. I know you will." She gave him a small smile, feeling her chest tighten the longer she stared at him. She quickly looked away and looked over at Virginia, who sat hugging the magic shoes, "We need to do something about her and those shoes."

Wolf followed her gaze and gave a small intake of breath at seeing Virginia so taken by the shoes.

"Cripes!" He yelped softly as Rhoswen let go of his hand and sank back into the water. She swam beneath the boat and over to the other side where Virginia sat. Wolf inched closer to her while Rhoswen resurfaced and grabbed the shoes from her hands. Wolf took them from her and threw them as far away as he could into the water behind the boat.

"No! My shoes!" Virginia cried out as she moved to dive into the water. Rhoswen jumped up and pushed her back as Wolf wrapped his arms around her.

"They're very bad magic Virginia." Rhoswen began as she hoisted herself up on deck, soaking wet.

"You were already dreaming about wearing them tonight, weren't you?" Wolf asked quickly through Virginia's protests to her shoes being thrown.

"Yes, I-" Suddenly, her words halted as she stared at Wolf shocked, "How did you know that?"

"Magic is very nice, but it's very easy to get addicted." Wolf spoke calmly, knowing the shoes had had the same affect on him as they did on her.

"But why didn't you want them?" Virginia asked, removing her eyes from the shoes that floated away and to Rhoswen, "Or you? How come you two could resist the shoes and I couldn't?"

"Because you have such a strong desire to be invisible." Wolf answered as simply as he could while Rhoswen brushed out her hair with the brush from her pack.

"And you?" Virginia asked, looking over at Rhoswen. She stopped the brush and let it her hand fall into her lap as she thought about her answer. Wolf moved back to his spot and picked up his book, waiting for Rhoswen to answer. For some reason unknown to him he found himself curious about this girl that had been so willing to join them despite the danger they would surely find themselves in.

"I have been invisible my entire life. My grandmother she...she didn't want..." Rhoswen responded slowly and sadly. Her thoughts began to bring back memories she had long ago pushed to the furthest reaches of her mind. She looked up and over at Virginia, "I would give anything to be noticed like you are, Virginia. Especially the attention you get from him."

Rhoswen nodded her head towards Wolf, a prickling feeling in her chest.

"I am sick of being invisible to the world." Rhoswen finished, giving Virginia one last look before returning to brushing her hair. Wolf and Virginia exchanged a glance and then went back to their own thoughts. The boat moved along the river with the only noise being the water hitting its side and the sound of the brush through Rhoswen's hair.


	7. Chapter 7: Cookies and Cake

**{}Arcana{}**

Night had come upon them quickly and for the moment Virginia and Tony were beneath the ship asleep or at least trying to sleep. They had had a long day, longer then Rhoswen and Wolf for sure. Virginia had explained to Rhoswen that she wanted to go home and Rhoswen understood that feeling well. Maybe more then Virginia or any of them realized.

Rhoswen sat on the front of the boat staring out across the water. The dark liquid glittered with the reflection of the stars high above in the night sky that stared down upon her and the rest of the world below.

Her eyes moved from the water to the sky seeing the stars fully and stopping at the small sliver of the silvery moon. She loved the moon and the sky and the stars. It had been something that never seemed to change. For her that was a good thing because too many things change in her life everyday and each of them never seem to be for the better.

Her feet dangled into the water as the boat moved slowly through the dark waters. It gently rose up to her shins as the water lapped against the side of the boat and then retracted in a rhythm she was growing accustomed to.

It was cooler out now, but for her it was just right. She had long dealt with much cooler temperatures when she lived in the Eighth Kingdom and to her this was nothing.

"Was he bitten or was it a parent?" Rhoswen gave a small laugh at the question and sighed, enjoying the feeling of not being alone.

"Both." She answered as Wolf sat beside her on the deck. She looked down at him a moment and then took her feet from the water, turning around, and sitting beside him on the deck floor.

"Your father was bitten?" Wolf asked, unsure if he was right. Rhoswen nodded as she looked off to her right at the darkened forest across the river.

"Yes, he was bitten and didn't even realize it wasn't a normal wolf. He changed on the first full moon and attacked my brother." She explained and then scrunched her eyebrows together, shaking her head, "No...it was me he was attacking."

"How did your brother get bitten then?" Wolf looked down at her, waiting for a reply. She brought the memory back into her mind, seeing it almost as though it were happening again.

"Short or long version?" She asked finally and looked down her hands.

"It's a long night." Wolf urged on, though sensing that she was unsure. She gave a small laugh and laid down on the deck, staring at the stars. Wolf leaned back against the side of the boat and waited patiently.

"I had gone to check on the horses because they had gotten spooked by something...and he just...he just came out of no where and tackled me to the ground. I hit him and ran as fast and far away as I could." Rhoswen licked her lips, feeling her hands tingle with fear from that night, "I was so afraid."

"Most people are." Wolf responded, something sounding like sadness fluttering in his voice, "They scream and shout. They call us monsters. It's-"

"I wasn't afraid of him, Wolf. Just like I'm not afraid of you." She answered and turned her head to look up at him. She looked into his eyes and shook her head, "I was afraid that he was going to hurt something or someone and then be burned for an urge that he had no control over."

She fell silent and stared back up at the sky, her eyes landing on the sliver of moon. She shook her head slowly again and sighed deeply.

"I ran to our stables. I had it in my head that I was going to trap him and tie him down or something, but he was just too fast and too strong." She licked her lips and continued, "He ran at me, but my brother pushed me out of the way and got bit instead. He had a pitch fork in his hands and accidentally stabbed our father in the process."

"I'm sorry." Wolf whispered, unsure of what else to say.

"It's fine. He lived from the wound, but was murdered by a dragon." Rhoswen shook her head, thinking about her father and smiled, "He always loved dragons too."

"Kind of ironic." Wolf gave a small huff and looked our at the water for a moment. Rhoswen gave a small laugh and nodded her head, agreeing with him.

"I have a lot more respect for you wolves though." She gave another small laugh and looked up at him, "You're time of the month makes women's seem like nothing."

Wolf nudged her slightly, making her laugh again a little louder.

"No, but I do respect you. It's hard having to control yourself when there's something stronger then free will inside you." She spoke up after a moment. She thought about her brother and all the times she had to tie him to a support beam in the stables to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. She thought about all the times he had helped her when no one else would and then thought of the way people treated wolves, "And it's even worse that you have such a bad reputation."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Wolfies only pretend to do naughty things." Wolf responded, making her smile. She gave a long yawn, feeling tired as the night dragged on. Wolf looked down at her, seeing that she was having trouble keeping her eyes open, "Why don't you go sleep with Virginia and Tony below?"

"No, I like watching the night sky and I want to see the sunrise." She spoke through another yawn, blinking her eyes several times to try and wake them.

"You're exhausted." Wolf stated while Rhoswen rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Are _you_ going to bed?" She asked, turning the subject back on him.

"No, I like watching the night sky."

"Copy cat." She laughed lightly and closed her eyes, "I'm staying up here."

"Alright." Wolf agreed and they both fell silent.

"If I fall asleep could you wake me up? To watch the sunrise, I mean." She asked, feeling herself falling deeper and deeper.

"Yeah, I will." Wolf confirmed as she smiled softly. She laid on the deck half asleep for a bit, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Wolf?" She asked, not sure if he himself was awake. She got a 'huh' back and lifted her head, "I hate to ask, but can I use you as a pillow?"

"Fine." He answered as she laid her head on his thighs, her neck feeling better already, "At least you don't smell bad anymore."

He gave a small laugh as she pinched one of his legs, trying to hold back her own laugh.

"You're mean. I take back what I said about wolves." She mumbled and laughed when he huffed. Rhoswen took a deep breath, feeling warmer and more comfortable, "Wolf?"

"Now what? You want my jacket to use as a blanket?" Wolf gave a sarcastic scoff.

"No, but that would be nice." She laughed when she felt him move and place his jacket over her, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, now what did you really want?" He asked as he crossed his arms and looked back up at the sky.

"What _do_ I smell like?" She asked softly as Wolf looked down at her gently. Finding her question strange and slightly random she quickly thought of something more to say, "I-I mean since your a wolf and everything and you have a great nose. I was just curious..."

Wolf stared at her a moment longer and then bent down a little closer to her. He took a deep breath, not sure whether it would be good or bad at first and then sighed. At first he didn't believe he had gotten a good whiff and sniffed her again, pulling the same sweet scent into his nostrils. He opened his eyes slowly, both slightly glazed and entranced by what was lingering in his senses.

"Brown sugar." He answered just as softly, looking over her now dry golden hair. Rhoswen gave a small smile as she kept her eyes closed, wrapping an arm over his legs. Wolf stared down at her peaceful face and nodded, taking another whiff, "And cinnamon."

"Brown sugar and cinnamon? Really?" She laughed whole heartedly. Wolf nodded his head and took yet another whiff to try and identify the other smell that was fainter then the others.

"And vanilla too." He whispered, swallowing the extra saliva that had accumulated in his mouth.

"Wow, that's a strange scent combination, huh?" She gave another small laugh and smiled, thinking about the scent mixture. Wolf shook his head, his eyes half closed and stuck on the woman in his lap.

"I think you smell...delicious." He answered honestly, something warm building in the pit of his stomach. He brushed back some hair that fell from behind her ear and onto her cheek, his fingers lingering on her skin. Rhoswen sighed happily, thinking nothing of the touch.

"Thank you Wolf." She replied softly after a moment, any doubts about the man swept from her mind. Wolf swallowed hard as he found the feelings in him strange. These feelings should be towards Virginia. They are towards Virginia- he thought as he shook his head, trying to think of something else to say to the woman in his lap.

"You smell sort of like cookies or a cake or something." He spoke quickly, his eyes moving from her and out at the calm waters.

"Mmm." Rhoswen purred and licked her lips without knowing, "Cookies and cake. Two of my favorites next to steak and roast beef."

Rhoswen smiled, feeling another yawn coming to her.

"You like steak and roast beef?" Wolf asked, his eyes landing back on her instantly.

"Actually, it's pretty much any meat. I'm not big into vegetables." Rhoswen corrected and snuggled into his legs, feeling warm and comfortable.

"Don't girls usually stay away from fatty foods?" Wolf asked, his eyes going from the water back to her.

"Not me. I guess I learned that from my father and brother. My entire life I've been around wolves. It was," Rhoswen gave a long yawn, "bound to rub off at some point. Though I'm not complaining."

She gave another yawn and fell silent, listening to the water as it lapped against the side of the boat.

"Good night, Wolf." She sighed as she snuggled into his legs.

"Night." Wolf responded quickly as the feelings he had banished returned. He quickly looked off at the water again, biting on his hand to keep from saying something else or doing something he would regret.

Rhoswen fell asleep almost instantly, her breathing slowing. Every now and then Wolf looked back down at her, curious as to what he was feeling and yet frightened by it at the same time. He brushed some hair that had fallen from behind her ear again back, his fingers lingering on her skin once more. He traced her cheek and her jawline gently, tearing his hand from her as the voice in the back of his head shouted at him about Virginia.

"Who are you...?" He asked quietly, his heart telling him that this was right yet his mind screamed it was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8: Voices

**{}Arcana{}**

"Rhoswen, wake up." Rhoswen opened her eyes slowly and looked around herself. She remembered she had been laying on Wolf earlier, but now laid on the deck with his jacket still over her.

"Wolf?" She called out quietly as she sat up and searched for him from her spot, "Wolf?"

"Good, you're awake." Wolf hopped over from the small house looking building in the middle of the boat and walked up to her. He kneeled before her with a smile, "I thought you were going to miss it."

"...miss what?" Rhoswen asked, completely at a lost as to what he was talking about. Wolf pointed out at the water, making her look that way. She turned back to him, unsure of what he was trying to make her understand.

"You asked me to wake you up to watch the sunrise." Wolf answered her questioning gaze and moved to the side of the boat. Rhoswen gave a small smile and stood from her spot, walking over to sit beside him on the side of the boat. She took the jacket off of her shoulders and placed it on his. She looked out across the water at the slowly changing sky and then looked to him.

"Thank you Wolf." She smiled and then looked back East, watching with happiness at the sun that was slowly rising. They sat there peacefully, both enjoying each others company though neither admitted it.

"I'm gonna go wake Virginia." Wolf announced once the sun had fully risen. Rhoswen gave a small 'okay' and watched as he sprung up and headed below. She looked back across the glistening water the sun reflected on and sighed, unsure of how she was feeling. She stood from the side of the boat and stretched, yawning once before running a hand through her hair.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rhoswen's head snapped to look back at the stairs that led to the quarters below.

"What!?" Wolf's voice rang out, making her even more curious. She walked to the stairs and slowly walked down them, sitting on the bottom one.

"Just...don't look at my daughter like that." Tony finished, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Rhoswen looked between Wolf and Tony, wondering where Virginia was.

"Was it this look Tony?" Wolf asked as he began panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Rhoswen gave a small laugh, scratching her shoulder as she continued to watch, "I can't help it. It's animal passion."

Rhoswen quickly covered her mouth to quiet her laughter as she hide her face in her knees.

"Oh, just..." Tony 'tsked' and looked away from Wolf, "Look, just stay away from her, alright? You've got a criminal record."

"Hey, sheep worrying doesn't count." Rhoswen spoke up through her laughter and pointed a finger at Tony, "People are prejudice against wolves."

"And they have a good reason to be!" Tony exclaimed and looked at her. He shook his head, not liking that she wasn't on his side this morning.

"How can I stay away from Virginia?" Wolf asked suddenly, more to himself, "We're on a very **small** boat. I could bump into her at any given moment."

"Why don't you follow her!" Tony pointed at Rhoswen. Rhoswen lifted her head and looked between the two men and then pointed at herself, unsure of whether he meant her or not, "Chase after her!"

"But Virginia is-"

"Hey!" Virginia stuck her head out from the small bathroom, cutting Wolf off. She looked between all three of them, slightly angry, "Will you stop talking about me as if I'm not here?"

The three of them quieted as she went back into the bathroom. Rhoswen looked down at her hands and began playing with her nails, slightly bored. Prince shot up from where he was on the bunk opposite from Tony's and stared at him.

He suddenly jumped down from the bed and ran passed Rhoswen, up to the deck in a hurry.

"First of all, I'm not your _manservant_ and secondly, if you think I'm gonna-" Tony sat up suddenly in his bunk as he called after Prince and hit his head hard against the bottom of the bunk above him. A plank fell from the wall revealing a bright and glittering gold fish in a glass case.

"Wow..." Rhoswen whispered as she stood from the stairs and walked up to it, her face mere centimeters from touching the glass, "Look at this thing."

"Cripes!" Wolf shouted and moved beside her, staring at the fish. Virginia and Tony followed, both entranced as much as the other two.

"Is this...?" Rhoswen began, looking over the fish behind the glass with wide eyes.

"The Golden River goldfish." Tony read the small plaque beneath the glass case as the rest of them stared at the fish in awe, "You think it's magic?"

"Tony, we discussed this yesterday." Rhoswen sang sung out as she looked over the fish, knowing for a fact that it was magic, "This is the one and only 'everything you touch will turn into gold' fish."

"Warning: Do not break glass except in case of financial emergency." Virginia read the other small plaque off to the side.

"There's a poem." Rhoswen tapped the glass at the scroll inside with the fish, "Stick your finger in my mouth. Then turn around 'till you face South. Touch a thing that you would prize and you shall not believe your eyes. Here is magic to be hold. All that glitters can be...gold."

"You actually think it turns whatever you touch into gold?" Tony asked, earning a look from Rhoswen. She rolled her eyes and stared back at the fish, taken by it.

"Well of course!" Wolf shouted and then narrowed his eyes, "But we don't need to turn anything into gold...do we?"

"No." Rhoswen spoke up, standing straighter, trying to compose herself. She was just as easily susceptible to magic and trances as anyone else, but unlike most she fought it and hard, "We should just cover it back up and forget we ever found it."

"Gold is gold though, Rose." Tony chimed in, looking at each of them, "Think of the guy that owned this boat. He was no fool. He's probably now living in the lap luxurious of some Nine Kingdoms condominium!"

"Actually, King Midas nearly starved to death because of it." Rhoswen tried breaking some sense into Tony, who, to each of them, seemed to be pretty into the idea of changing things to gold, "Leave it alone."

"Yeah, best leave it alone." Wolf agreed, removing his eyes from the fish behind the glass. Rhoswen rolled her eyes and turned towards the stairs, heading up onto deck. Rhoswen spotted Prince and decided to join him, having nothing else better to do.

"Can I join you?" She asked with a smile as he turned and looked at her. He barked once and Rhoswen narrowed her eyes at him, "Is that a yes?"

He barked again and then turned back to the waters ahead. She sat down on the boats edge, dipping her feet into the water. She took a deep breath of the warm fresh air and sighed contently. She reached into her pouch on her hip and pulled from it a ring. She stared down at it, admiring the blue gems and white gems that met in the middle, entwining and then going there separate ways after the knot.

Prince looked down at it, realizing he knew that ring from somewhere, but couldn't seem to place it.

_"I know that ring!" _He barked though Rhoswen couldn't understand him. She looked at him and gave a small laugh, petting his head.

"You like it too, huh? This was given to me by my grandmother." She spoke softly, remembering her grandmother with a bright smile, "When she gave me it she said that anything can happen once upon a dream. I think she meant true love since this is the engagement ring my grandfather gave her."

_"Where do I know that ring from!?" _Prince barked again, more rapidly this time. Rhoswen narrowed her eyes at the dog, finding the behavior strange.

"Who are you talking to?" Rhoswen quickly placed the ring back into the pouch and looked back at Virginia and Wolf.

"Uh, just Prince here." She replied as she turned around fully. She spotted her sandals laying by the side of the boat and went to them, beginning to put them on and tying them up her calves.

"Can you understand him too?" Virginia asked as she sat down on the other side of Prince. Rhoswen shook her head, thanking the higher powers at be that she couldn't understand the dog.

"What are we doing about food?" Rhoswen asked after a moment, feeling her stomach grumble.

"I'll whip us up something!" Wolf proclaimed as he ran passed Tony, who had just surfaced from below the boat, and down the stairs. Rhoswen laughed and looked back at the water, questions forming in her head.

"Why don't you like him?" She asked, looking back at Virginia.

"Who?" Virginia questioned back, not knowing who Rhoswen spoke of.

"Wolf, why don't you like him?" Rhoswen cleared the question and waited patiently for an answer.

"Because he chased me around New York!" Virginia replied, looking back at the water, "And he tried to eat my grandmother."

"What's New York?" Rhoswen asked, completely confused by the name. Virginia sighed loudly, exasperated and shook her head. They both fell silent as Prince followed Tony to the back of the boat where he began to steer like the day before. Rhoswen looked from Virginia to the water ahead of them and licked her lips.

"Do you know," She began as her mind drifted off. Virginia looked to her from the corner of her eyes, waiting for her to finish, "that wolves mate for life?"

Rhoswen gave a small snort of a laugh and laid her chin on the side of the boat.

"We all go around searching for that special someone that we dream about all our lives. Most of us never finding them or sometimes we even pass them by with out realizing it, but wolves...wolves know from the first moment they lay eyes on a person if they're their soul mate. " Rhoswen stopped and sighed, her eyes glazed as her thoughts continued. She stared down at the water in a daze as her heart sank at the thought of never finding that special someone, "Wolves find that one person they want to be with the rest of their life and stick with them, never loving anyone but them...and _our _Wolf believes that you're his special someone."

Rhoswen looked over at Virginia, a small smile on her lips. Virginia only stared back, unsure of what to say or whether she should say anything at all. Rhoswen stood from her spot and retreated down below, her heart heavy.

"Go away...! Leave me alone...!" Rhoswen stopped on the stairs, listening to Wolf as he argued with someone...but everyone was above deck, weeren't they?- She thought as she listened carefully.

"You agreed to obey me." Rhoswen's eyes narrowed at the second more feminine voice. She knew that voice from somewhere, but couldn't rightly put a face to it.

"No!"

"Yes, I control you." The voice trailed off and the below deck became silent for a moment, "Why can't I see your companions? What magic is going on?"

"Magic...?" Wolf whispered out as Rhoswen leaned closer to the end of the stairs. She misstepped and slid, falling backwards on them. She hit her head and yelped, startling Wolf, who quickly did something in the bathroom before running out.

"Ow, my head..." Rhoswen whispered as she rubbed the back of her head gently. Wolf ran up to her, face covered in shaving cream.

"What did you hear?" He asked quickly, slightly frightened. Rhoswen looked at him and shook her head, mouth agape.

"Ugh, I don't know." She grit her teeth and clenched her hand as she held her head, "The blow to the back of my head knocked everything around."

She stood up from the stairs, knowing fully well that she was lying and lying well. A trait she had learned over the past several years.

"God, I don't think I've hit my head this hard since I fell out of Rapunzel's tower." She closed her eyes and groaned as she touched the bump forming at the back of her skull.

"Hey, what's going on down there!?" Tony's voice boomed from the deck above. He quickly came down the steps and looked at the two of them, "Is there food or isn't there?"

"I wasn't talking to anyone! I was making dinner!" Wolf shouted and pushed passed Rhoswen and Tony.

"Dinner? I thought we were eating breakfast!?" Tony called after Wolf and then looked back at Rhoswen, looking for an answer to Wolf's behavior.

"I **don't** even know." She sighed and then trudged back up the stairs, hand glued to the back of her head.


	9. Chapter 9: A Sign

**{}Arcana{}**

Several hours had passed since the incident below deck with Rhoswen and Wolf. Virginia sat beside Rhoswen while Wolf leaned against the side of the boat, steering it in the direction they needed to go every once in a while.

Rhoswen's hand mindlessly touched the back of her head where a bump sat, aching. Her mind wandered off as she stared off into the water, eyes glazing over as she fell into a daze. Her breathing was calm, but deep as though she were sleeping while sitting up.

Virginia let out a loud sigh and then looked from Wolf to Rhoswen. She was intent on saying something, but seeing how silent she was made her nervous to speak up. She looked towards the stairs where her father had gone down a while ago and then looked back at Rhoswen.

"I'm gonna go check on my dad. He's been by himself for too long." Virginia announced as she stood up and walked to the stairs. Rhoswen had heard Virginia, but didn't bother to say anything or respond in any way. She just sat still, breathing calmly, looking out in a daze.

Virginia walked down the stairs, leaving Rhoswen and Wolf alone. Wolf stared at Rhoswen from over the top of his book, still wondering what she had heard from earlier. He swallowed hard as he thought about it. What would he do if she did hear everything? Would he hurt her? Eat her? Or maybe she had heard nothing like she had said.

Wolf shook his head and looked back down at the page he had reread several times that day. I couldn't hurt her- he thought as he looked over the top of his book again. He watched Rhoswen carefully as she played with the bump on her head. He noticed her far-off look and slightly agape mouth. She was thinking and thinking very hard about something, he knew that. He only wished it wasn't what he thought it was.

Rhoswen stared out across the water, something inside her screaming at her about the voice Wolf had been talking to. She knew it from somewhere, but where? Who did it belong to and why was it making her so uneasy? She tried harder to think of the face it belonged to or at least a name she could put to it, but none came. All she got was more aching from the headache the strike to the back of her head had caused.

Wolf looked up again from his book and saw Rhoswen's face change. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw became tight.

"Are you alright?" Wolf asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Rhoswen kept her eyes on the water, lost in her thoughts and oblivious to the world around her. Wolf closed his book and set it in his lap, "Rhoswen?"

He spoke louder and a little more forceful, hoping to get a different reaction. Rhoswen stayed in her daze as Wolf stood from his spot and sat beside her. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder and suddenly her eyes snapped from the water to him.

"Huh?" She asked suddenly as she looked to him, unaware that he had been speaking to her, "What is it?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Wolf tried again, letting his hand fall from her shoulder and into his lap where the book sat. Rhoswen licked her lips and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, my head just hurts is all." She answered with a small smile.

"Oh." Wolf gave, though he didn't completely believe her. Rhoswen looked back at the water as the boat drifted onwards. It was quiet out. Almost as though everything had just stopped and frozen in its place as they drifted along.

Suddenly, something broke through the silence. Rhoswen's eyes turned to the sky. A gyrfalcon flew overhead, calling out as it circled in the sky. Her eyes locked on it and watched it as it flew above the boat. Her eyes narrowed at it, finding the animal to be acting strange. This look didn't go unnoticed and Wolf turned from her to the falcon and then back, confused.

"What is it?" Wolf asked as he looked from her to the falcon again. Rhoswen shook her head, unsure herself as to what was happening. What is it doing?- she thought as the falcon dived down towards the water in front of them. Wolf jumped back a little, startled by the animal. Rhoswen watched the falcon turn around and soar back in front of them again, going from left to right and then back again several times over.

"What is it doing?" Wolf asked as he became as curious about the falcon as Rhoswen was. Rhoswen shook her head, trying to figure out the answer herself. The falcon gave a loud screech and then went straight up into the sky.

"I think...that it's..." Rhoswen trailed off as she watched the falcon fly away towards a ruin castle across the water. She narrowed her eyes at the ruins while the falcon began calling out, its voice echoing, "It's trying to tell me something. Something about those ruins."

She pointed across the water at the ruins, something about them seeming familiar to her. Wolf followed her finger as his eyes widened with realization.

"Oh cripes...!" He exclaimed, recognizing the ruins.

"What?" Virginia asked as she and Tony resurfaced from the deck below. Tony took up the spyglass, keeping a look out for the Acorn person they were still searching for. Wolf turned to face Virginia, unsure of what to say.

"Nothing...just a feeling." He spoke calmly as he looked back at the ruins. Rhoswen stood up from her seat, eyes still on the falcon that circled in front of the ruins. He know something- she thought as the falcon dived towards the water again and then shot back into the sky.

"What are you trying to tell me...?" She asked quietly, eyes narrowing at the ruins now.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look!" The sudden shout broke Rhoswen from her trance. She looked over at Tony, who pointed in front of the boat, "It's Acorn's boat! Look!"

"What?" Virginia spoke up as she moved to him and took the spyglass, looking out across the water. Rhoswen stayed where she was by the side of the boat, her eyes glancing back at the falcon. Prince ran up to her and stood up on the side of the boat, looking the direction she was. She stared down at him a moment and then turned back to the ruins off in the distance.

"What?" Tony looked back at Prince as he growled about something. Rhoswen watched him and then looked at Tony, who held his left pinkie above his head. It glittered gold with the power of the Golden River Goldfish, "What? Wha...what castle? Its an old ruin that castle. Why go there?

Let's go on to Acorn's boat."

Suddenly, Prince dove into the water and began swimming towards the castle as the others rushed to the side of the boat he had jumped from.

"Wait!" Tony called out as they watched Prince swim away, "Prince, come back! Come back!"

"What is he doing?" Virgina shouted as Prince swam further and further. Rhoswen watched Prince a moment and then looked at the falcon still calling from the sky above the castle. She took several deep breaths, her mind trying to make a decision.

Quickly she dove into the water, surprising the others. She resurfaced and began to swim towards the castle.

"Rose! Where are you going!?" Tony called as Rhoswen stopped in the water a moment. She looked back at them all, each of them watching her with surprise. Her eyes stopped on Wolf as she felt a tug on her heart.

"He's trying to tell me something!" She called out and looked back at the castle. She dove back under the water, beginning to swim again as fast as she could. She resurfaced again and stroked her way through the water.

"Who's trying to tell you something!?" Tony called out as Wolf and Virginia watched, "Prince!?"

"No!" Rhoswen shouted and began swimming faster, "My brother!"

"Her brother...?" Tony asked quietly as he looked to the others for an answer. Each of them knew nothing about what she was talking about.

"The falcon." Wolf whispered as he looked up at the bird in the sky.

"Her brother's a bird?" Tony asked incredulously.

"No, but she was born in the Eighth Kingdom." Wolf started as he looked back at the head of golden hair soaring through the water, "They have strong beliefs in animal spirituality."

"What does that mean!?"

"It means she believes that that falcon was sent by her brother." Wolf finished, looking from Tony and Virginia back to Rhoswen. The others looked back at Prince and Rhoswen as they climbed onto the river bank. Rhoswen followed Prince's lead as she watched the gyrfalcon in the sky. Everything in her screamed that she needed to do this, that her brother was telling her to and that was one thing she couldn't ignore.


	10. Chapter 10: I Can Fix This

**{}Arcana{}**

Rhoswen ran through the trees behind Prince as the falcon flew high above. Though she knew not where she was being led to she felt that it was the right path none the less. Especially now since she remembered who the bird was.

Prince slowed as he trotted out of the trees and into a field, Rhoswen following behind him. The falcon swept down and landed on a large rock, staring at her as though trying to communicate. Prince continued on as Rhoswen stopped by the bird.

"Prince, don't go any further." Rhoswen called out to him, but Prince barked and ran off anyway, "Wonderful..."

The bird gave a small call, earning Rhoswen's attention once more. She stared at it and shook her head. Of course he would use you- she thought of her brother as she examined the somewhat large white bird.

"Is my brother here?" She asked as she moved closer to the bird. The bird kept quiet, only staring at her. She took a deep breath, thinking of a new question, "Are you supposed to lead me to him?"

The bird once again stared at her silently, his beady black eyes piercing through her. She looked around at where she was and thought for a moment. If he did send the bird then it had nothing to do with him- she thought as she looked back at the bird sitting calmly on its perch, waiting for the right question.

"Am _I_ supposed to be here?" She asked finally. The bird gave a loud '_chup_' in reply as a normal falcon's response. Rhoswen narrowed her eyes at it, "Why here?"

She asked softly though she knew the bird couldn't answer it. She stared at the bird as she tried to imagine why her brother would lead her to a ruin castle in the middle of a forest. Unfortunately, she would just have to let him lead and find out later what he had in mind for her.

"Alright. You win; lead the way." She whispered and suddenly the bird took off into the sky. It flew above the castle, circling it over and over. Prince ran back from where he had gone and up beside. He nudged her hand several times and then trotted off towards the ruin castle, stopping and looking behind him at her as though waiting for her to follow. She looked at the falcon and then ran to catch up with Prince, both telling her that the castle was where she needed to go.

She quickly grabbed Prince and pulled him behind a large boulder, gripping his muzzle tightly as footsteps approached. She leaned her back against the boulder, listening to the footsteps as they got closer. She didn't dare look around the boulder for fear of being captured. When the footsteps drifted away she released Prince and made sure the area was clear.

The falcon swooped down in front of her and then went through an archway leading into the castle yard. She followed the falcon's path, Prince right at her side. She stopped when Prince ran passed her and up a small flight of crooked stairs. She followed and looked over his head as they both peered into a small window.

Through the window she spotted a man with light hair sitting at a table with a plate of food before him. She narrowed her eyes, knowing that he couldn't be who she thought he was.

"Prince Wendell..." Rhoswen whispered as she watched the Fourth Kingdom's heir. Prince began barking and quickly Rhoswen dropped down for fear of being spotted. She listened to the chair Prince Wendall sat at scratch against the stone floor as his footsteps neared the window. Prince barked and tried to squeeze himself through the window, failing.

"It's you..." Prince Wendell's voice rang out softly towards the dog. Prince barked again, trying to fit himself through the window once more, "It's _me_...four legs...It's_ me_. You're me."

Rhoswen's eyes narrowed at the words. Prince gave another few barks and then ran down the stairs again. Rhoswen watched him, unsure of whether or not to follow. The falcon in the sky 'kaked' again and then flew away in the direction Prince had gone.

Rhoswen stood from her spot and chased after them both, unsure of what was going on. They ran through the forest and through a field, ending up in a small town. Rhoswen chased after Prince and the falcon, nearly tripping over the townspeople as she passed.

"There they are!" Rhoswen looked behind her at the troll King's children; Blabberwort, Burly, and Bluebell. The falcon flew off as Burly, the one who had called out before, pointed at her, "Get them!"

Rhoswen picked up her pace, her eyes widening as panic filled her chest. Prince began to bark, continuing to run further into the town. They ran around a corner and Rhoswen's eyes landed on a familiar man, holding his glittering pinky in the air.

"Tony!" Rhoswen called out as she and Prince ran towards him. Tony turned around and stared at her in surprise.

"Rose!" Tony called out as he spotted Blabberwort come out from a side alley, "Look out!"

Rhoswen dodged to the left as Blabberwort launched herself out from behind a building. Bluebell got a hold of Prince, who barked and nipped at him to let him go. Burly ran to help his brother, getting bit himself.

"They're just a dog and a girl, you cowards! Let them go!" Tony called out as Rhoswen ran at the trolls, intent on tackling one of them. She landed on the back of Burly the troll, wrapping her arms around his neck and trying to grab the club from his hands. Burly thrashed left and right, pulling at her arms to free himself from her while the other two grabbed Prince.

Burly thrashed again as he began backing up towards the edge of the road where it met the river. He then elbowed Rhoswen in the gut, causing her to release her grip on him and fall into the water of the river they had all come in on. Rhoswen surfaced after a moment, gasping and swam towards the shore. She hoisted herself up as Tony ran at the trolls, pinkie out in front of him.

Her eyes went wide as she tried to scramble to get back on land. She outstretched a hand at Tony as he ran straight for the group of trolls and Prince.

"No! Tony don't!" Rhoswen screamed, but it was too late. She stared at the sight for a moment before pulling herself up onto the road. She ran to Prince and fell to her knees beside him.

"Oh no..." She whispered as she stared at Prince, frozen gold like the three trolls behind him.

"Tony!"

"Dad!?" Tony's head lifted at the two voices while Rhoswen outstretched a hand towards Prince, but was too afraid to touch him.

"Stay here. I'm gonna go get Virginia." Tony ran off the way Virginia and Wolf were calling him from. Rhoswen stared at Prince, trying to think of a way to unfreeze him. The falcon swept down from the sky and landed on Prince, 'kaking' several times over.

"No, I'm staying and fixing this." She argued with the bird, not caring what she looked like to on lookers. She placed a hand on Prince's head and then bit her lip, no cure coming to her mind.

"I think he'll come apart from the others pretty easily." Tony's voice sounded from behind Rhoswen. She pet Prince's head gently and then let her hand fall limp in her lap. The falcon gave another '_chup_' and then took off in the air. It swooped back to Rhoswen and tugged on her shirt, trying to pull her away.

"I said no!" She screamed and shooed the bird off of her, "Now stop it!"

Rhoswen stood up as the bird landed back on Prince's back, staring at her with it's beady eyes as it's head twitched from side to side.

"Rhoswen?" Rhoswen looked back at the other three, staring at her strangely.

"I can fix this." She proclaimed, pointing at Prince

"Rose, this is my mess." Tony began, taking a step forward. She looked back down at the dog, shaking her head.

"I should have used a dispersing spell from the beginning and this never would have happened." She placed a hand on her hip and then rubbed her forehead with her free one, thinking about every spell she knew, "I'm going to fix this."

"Rhoswen, I'm sure it'll wear off." Virginia spoke up, trying to be optimistic.

"Magic doesn't just wear off!" Rhoswen shouted and then began trying other spells that came to mind, "Revenire! Deliquesco!"

Nothing happened. Prince stayed frozen as well as the trolls. Rhoswen took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Retexo!" She tried another spell, "Retroago!"

The others moved closer to her and the golden statues. Both Tony and Virginia watched her slightly confused as to why she was trying so hard.

"What's going on Wolf?" Virginia asked, looking over at him.

"She's an enchantress from the Eighth Kingdom." Wolf replied, understanding what was going on in Rhoswen's head. He looked down at Virginia and then at Tony, who shared the same unknowing look, "Enchantresses and sorcerers from the Eighth Kingdom know every spell, enchantment, charm, and curse in all the Nine Kingdoms. They're the best. Where do you think the witch that poisoned Snow White came from?"

Wolf gave a small huff and looked back at Rhoswen, crossing his arms. Tony and Virginia's eyes followed.

"So shouldn't this be easy to fix?" Tony asked as Rhoswen placed her hands on her head, searching for more spells. Wolf gave a half shrug, thinking of an answer.

"Being able to reverse a 'turn everything to gold' mishap **should **be easy for her." He started while Rhoswen began to pace. Rhoswen scratched her forehead and then let her hands fall from their places to lay limply on her sides, "There's gotta be some stronger power keeping her from reversing this. A stronger wizard or maybe a witch. It's definitely dark magic."

"Antitheton!" Rhoswen lifted her hands up and pointed them towards Prince. A small glow of white light illuminated from them as she drew more power from herself, "Discussi! Reverto!"

Rhoswen let her hands drop and fell to her knees, feeling drained. The falcon on top of Prince gave a_ 'chup', _its head twitching from side to side as though trying to figure out what she was doing. She shook her head and then suddenly stood up, storming away.

"Hey, where's she going? She can't leave!" Tony spoke up as Rhoswen walked passed them and out of sight.

"Don't worry. She just needs to cool down a little." Wolf gave, not exactly sure if that were the truth.

"We have to go after Acorn! He's got the mirror." Virginia chimed in.

"Then let's go." Rhoswen walked back passed them, a small wooden cart with wheels behind her. She stopped by the golden statues and set the cart beside Prince. She outstretched her right arm, palm up but only pointer and middle finger out while the others were clenched together, "Attollo."

She raised her hand slightly and Prince lifted from the ground. She slowly moved him onto the cart and then released the spell. She pulled the rope attached to the cart and handed it off to Tony.

"Let's go." She announced and stepped aside, waiting for one of them to begin leading the way. Tony looked at the other two, his eyes asking them something. Wolf lifted a hand and made a motion by his neck, telling Tony not to ask. Tony nodded and looked at Rhoswen before beginning to walk in the direction they had left the boat. Rhoswen trailed behind as they walked through the town.

Her eyes landed on a small stand. She broke from the group and walked over, looking at the set of weapons.

"Rhoswen, what're you doing?" Wolf asked as he and the others stopped. Rhoswen ignored him and looked around the stand.

"Hello, my dear." A middle aged man approached her from behind the stand.

"Hello." She answered with a small smile as she picked up a large dagger, letting her fingers graze over the blade.

"These are dangerous miss." The man spoke up as he watched her pick up another dagger. Rhoswen looked up at him and reached into the pouch on her hip. From it she pulled out a hand full of golden Wendalls, the currency of the Nine Kingdoms.

"I want throwing knives, silver sais, thigh holsters, and the best sharpener you've got." She stated as she placed the Wendalls on the stand before the man. The man looked at the money and then hurried into the back of the stand.

Rhoswen finished placing the holsters on and walked back to the others.

"What is all that for?" Tony asked as he and the other two watched Rhoswen slip the sais into each of her holsters. She then took the throwing knives and placed them into the pouch on her hip.

"Insurance because someone's screwing with my magic." She growled and then set off on the road they were told Acorn had gone down.

"Did I mention that the North part of the Eighth Kingdom can be very hostile?" Wolf spoke up, earning a look from Tony.

"Well, then I'm glad she's on our side." Virginia spoke up, following after Rhoswen. Tony and Wolf looked at each other and then followed after the two women, Tony pulling Prince along behind him.


	11. Chapter 11: Sirius, The Dog Star

I hope all of you reading this story out there like it thus far!

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

They had walked for several hours down the long path through the forest and after much complaining from Tony they had decided to take a break. They each set down what they had been carrying and sat in silence while the sun began to fall.

"I'll go and get some wood." Rhoswen offered as the others watched her walk into the forest, the falcon flying above her. She picked up several good sized sticks and held them beneath her arm, continuing further away from camp without realizing.

_Chup...chup..._

Rhoswen took a quick glance at the falcon that stared down at her from where it sat perched above in a tree. She continued to walk on, ignoring the animal that was burning a hole through her with its beady stare.

_Chup chup..._

Rhoswen stood up straight from picking up more sticks and looked at the falcon siting on a branch in a tree. She raised her eyebrows at the animal, waiting for it to do something else, but all it did was stare back at her. She shook her head at it, telling it, whether it understood or not, that she wasn't going anywhere with it.

The bird shook itself, ruffling its feathers and then stared down at her once more. Rhoswen stared back, unwilling to let the bird win. Rhoswen turned away and bent down to pick up another stick while the falcon flapped its wings vigorously.

_Chup! Chup!_

"Look you!" Rhoswen began, throwing the sticks she had to the forest floor. She turned to the bird, who had flew to a lower branch off to her right, and placed her hands on her hips, "I'm not going anywhere with you right now. Alright?"

The bird shook itself again, ruffling its feathers and then flapped its wings.

_Chhuuup_

"No!" Rhoswen shouted, crossing her arms over her chest, "Whatever Fawkes has planned will just have to wait."

"Fawkes?" Rhoswen looked to her right at Wolf, who continued towards her with sticks in his arms, "That's your brother's name? Fawkes?"

"Yeah." Rhoswen took a deep breath and turned away from him, picking up her own pile of sticks on the ground.

"I guess now I know why you said it was obvious that he would send a falcon to you." Wolf tried to get her attention again, following behind her as she walked on. Rhoswen nodded her head, keeping her mouth shut, "What's wrong?"

"Just a little bothered." Rhoswen whispered as she halted her walk and leaned against a tree.

"By me?" Wolf asked as though a little worried it was in fact him. Rhoswen shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"No, not you. Bothered by myself." She clarified and set the sticks down in a pile on the ground. She leaned her head back against the tree trunk and looked up at the falcon staring down at her from its perch.

"You?" Wolf walked up to her, gripping the sticks he held in his arms, "How can you be bothered by yourself?"

"Fine, I'm bothered by my magic." Rhoswen breathed out, irritated and melancholy. Wolf stood beside her and looked up at the bird from the corner of his eyes.

"You shouldn't be." He looked back at Rhoswen and gave a small huff.

"And why not?" She asked, not seeing why she shouldn't be upset with herself. She was an enchantress, a powerful magic wielder and she couldn't even undo a simple 'turn to gold' mishap.

"Because you tried." Wolf scratched his nose and then re-gripped the sticks, "Prince didn't mean anything to you. So you didn't have to try, but you did anyway."

Rhoswen stared at him, looking to see if he was just trying to make her feel better, but saw only honesty. She bit her bottom lip and looked back out into the forest ahead, a small smile crossing her face.

"Thanks Wolf." She spoke softly and then picked up the sticks by her feet, "Let's go start a fire."

Her and Wolf walked back in silence, the falcon following over head. Virginia and Tony looked to them, both their faces asking where they had been.

"Here's the wood." Rhoswen set down her sticks and rubbed her hands together, trying to brush off the dirt from them. Wolf set his down on hers and then began to build the fire. Rhoswen sat beside Tony, staring down at Prince. The falcon swooped down and landed on the gold dog's back and started cleaning its feathers.

"So what's with the chicken?" Tony grumbled, watching the falcon.

_Chup! Chup! Chup!_

The falcon lifted its head and looked over at him, its head twitching from side to side. Tony sat straighter on the log he was on and looked to Rhoswen.

"Hush up you." She snapped at the bird, who went back to cleaning his feathers, "I'm pretty sure my brother sent him, but I don't know why exactly."

"Is your brother a...magic like you?" Tony stumbled with what to call a male enchantress. Rhoswen shook her head and nodded at the falcon.

"He's a Beastmaster." She gave a small laugh as she lifted her right arm to the falcon. It flew from Prince and landed on her, "He can call upon any creature in the forest."

"Anything? And he chose...that?" Tony asked, pointing at the falcon on her arm. Rhoswen looked at him with a small narrowed look, confused by why the falcon was such a bad choice.

"Would you have preferred a savage panther or perhaps a angry bull or a fire-breathing dragon that could eat you in one bite maybe?" She asked as she watched Tony. He thought about it a moment and then nodded.

"Well yeah. At least **they** could protect us. What's a chicken gonna do?" Tony asked, pointing to the falcon that had once again turned to him at being called a 'chicken'. The falcon lurched out and nipped Tony's finger that was pointing at him and then flew back onto Prince's back.

_CHUP!_

"Rhoswen, could you give me a hand." Virginia called out, before Tony or Rhoswen could say anything more to each other. Rhoswen stood up from her seat and moved beside Virginia who had been trying to start a flame. Rhoswen lifted her left hand towards the wood waiting to be lit.

"Flagro." She breathed out as a spark of red light shot from her finger tips and at the wood. A small flame began beneath the wood and soon was ablaze. She moved back a little and sat on the ground, staring at the fire.

Virginia and Tony fell asleep a little while later after they had all had something to eat. Rhoswen had moved a little ways from the camp and sat down on an old log. She looked out at a clearing where the moon above shined down, causing a dreamy look to it.

A badger ran out from a set of bushes and Rhoswen smiled as she watched it search the grass for food. The falcon flew to a new branch, startling the badger. It ran back into the bushes it came from, causing Rhoswen to look up at the bird.

"You did that on purpose." She whispered at it, smiling at it softly. A twig snapped from behind her and quickly she shot up, grabbing a sai in each hand, and taking a fighting stance. Wolf stumbled out from behind a tree and stopped at the sight of Rhoswen's sais.

"You scared me Wolf." Rhoswen breathed out and quickly flipped her sais so the blades touched her forearms, safely deterring from accidentally hurting someone other then herself.

"Really? You didn't look scared." Wolf called back as he began forward while Rhoswen placed her sais back into their holsters.

"I was though." Rhoswen smiled and nodded her head, sitting back down where she had been. She pulled her hair from the ponytail it was in and ran a hand through it, untangling it.

"Well you scared me." Wolf sat besides her and looked out across the clearing at the red fox that now began crossing it. It stopped and looked towards the two, questioning whether or not it should continue on or not. It decided not and trotted back from where it had come from.

"What are you doing up?" Wolf asked as he played with a blade of grass in his fingers.

"Haven't we gone over this already?" Rhoswen gave a small smile as her eyes narrowed in question. Rhoswen swayed her hand at the sky, staring at it happily, "I like watching the sky. I love the stars, the moon; all of it."

Wolf's eyes moved from the sky to her, watching her as she watched the stars above that twinkled and shined down upon them. Her eyes glittered in the moon's light, causing Wolf's lips curve into his own smile.

"Your eyes," He began, shaking his head a little as Rhoswen looked over at him, "They're like the ocean."

"What?" Rhoswen asked, a small laugh floating through her voice. Wolf shook his head, only staring back at her.

"The ocean." Wolf breathed out, watching as emotion after emotion ran through her eyes. His own narrowed slightly as he smiled softly at her once more, "They're very breath-taking, especially when they reflect the moon."

Rhoswen gave another laugh and looked down at her feet, heat rushing to her face. Hair fell from behind her ear, covering her cheeks from Wolf's stare.

"Where did you get them?" He asked, his happy-go-lucky look back on his face. Rhoswen gave another laugh, this time from embarrassment and flipped her hair back, looking out across the open field.

"Um," She started, rubbing her cheek exposed to him. She looked over at him and took a deep breath, letting it out in a rush, "From my grandmother."

"She was very generous to give them to you." Wolf replied, leaning his elbows on his knees as he bent over slightly. He let the blade of grass he had been playing with go and looked across the field at a male fox that had begun to cross it, "What was her name?"

"Who?" Rhoswen asked as she stretched her legs before her and then crossed them.

"Your grandmother." Wolf watched the fox disappear into several bushes and then looked back at Rhoswen. She bit her bottom lip and watched him from the corner of her eyes, unsure whether or not she should tell him.

"Briar." Rhoswen responded slowly, as though trying to stop herself from saying it completely.

"Briar?" Wolf asked as though he hadn't heard right, "Your great grandparents named her 'thorny plant'?"

"It would appear so." Rhoswen smiled and set her hands behind her to lean back a little on the log, "It runs in the family."

"Nooo..." Wolf started, a laugh in his throat. He stared at Rhoswen, hoping she would give him a sign that what he was thinking wasn't true. When he found none his mouth dropped slightly with a smirk, "That's your name too? First or middle?"

"Middle." Rhoswen gave him a sheepish look as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"That's a relief!" Wolf burst out and laughed lightly, looking away from her for a moment, "For a minute there I thought you were gonna tell me it was actually your first name."

"No, thankfully my parents weren't so cruel." Rhoswen laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "Rhoswen Briar Ainmire."

They both laughed again at the thought and then fell silent, enjoying each others company. Rhoswen took a glance at him and bit her bottom lip, a question forming in her head.

"...Wolf?"

"Yes?" Wolf looked over at her, waiting patiently. Rhoswen opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came. She licked her lips and shook her head.

"Never mind." She whispered and looked back at the sky. Wolf's eyes lingered on her, seeing her eyes change again. He knew she was debating with herself over something and this caused him to begin debating with himself. His head screamed not to ask her about her question, that it was something he didn't want to be asked. So he didn't. He looked back at the sky as Rhoswen gave a small laugh.

"What?" He asked, glancing at her quickly. She pointed to the sky and seemed to connect a series of stars with her finger.

"See that star?" Her finger stopped at one of the stars and she looked at him, nodding her head towards the sky, "It's my favorite."

She gave a small smile and leaned over towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly as her nostrils pulled in the thick scent of fresh grass and river water.

"I'm heading to bed." She whispered and pulled away, letting her hands fall as she stood up. She began walking away, but looked back over her shoulder, "Good night Wolf."

"Yeah...night." Wolf spoke softly though she had already gone back to camp. Silence filled the air again as Wolf looked up at the sky where she had been pointing. He recognized the star instantly, it also being his favorite, and felt his heart begin to ache. He placed a hand on his chest and stared at Sirius, losing himself in his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12: Play Fetch

**{}Arcana{}**

They awoke the next morning, a small fire already begun upon which Wolf had started cooking bacon to put into sandwiches. Virginia had gone off to get water from a stream they had passed a little way back on the path while Tony was, well was supposed to be, watching the bacon.

"Every aspect of my life I am guided to my highest happiness and fulfillment." Wolf spoke as he stared out into the forest, reciting the passage he had been trying to memorize from the book he was reading, "Everyday and every way I am becoming a new and better man."

Rhoswen had sat against a tree trunk, one knee bent while she sharpened one of her sais. Rhoswen looked up from sharpening and watched Wolf with a careful eye.

"I am sensitive to the needs of women. I...am listening to my emotions and I am one with myself...and...and," Wolf cursed lowly and then picked up the book he had laid down behind him on an old tree stump where the gyrfalcon also sat. He quickly flipped through several pages and then dropped the book from his sight, "I am full of peace and serenity and-"

"You may be, but that book's full of-"

"**A****nd **I have control over all of my desires." Wolf cut Rhoswen off, his voice rising to drown out whatever she had said afterwards. Rhoswen stared at him, one eyebrow arched and then shook her head. She began sharpening the sai in her hand once more while Wolf continued to look down at her, "You could probably learn something from this book."

"Yeah, maybe." Rhoswen sighed and stopped sharpening, leaning her head back against the tree. She thought about something and then gave a small laugh, "You don't though."

"If I want Virginia I need to become a better man." Wolf announced and shut the book he held.

"Ugh, no you don't Wolf." Rhoswen gave a small groan and closed her eyes, shaking her head, "You're perfectly fine the way you are."

Wolf stared at her a moment and then swiftly moved to sit beside her. Rhoswen's head bobbed to her right as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What?" She asked, recognizing the look on his face.

"I think we could be good friends; you and me." He replied, crossing his outstretched legs. Rhoswen gave a small laugh and looked up at the sky.

"I kind of thought we already were. Especially after last night." She closed her eyes as her mind went back to the castle and Prince Wendell's words, "Can I confide in you, Wolf?"

"We are friends aren't we?" Wolf answered, lacing his hands in his lap. Rhoswen gave a small laugh at the 'trying to act serious' expression he wore.

"This is gonna sound really strange though." She admitted and scratched the top of her head, beginning to second guess her choice of talking to him about the subject. Though she thought they were 'friends', somewhat anyway, she didn't exactly think he was the best person to talk about serious issues with, but a tiny voice in the back of her head told her otherwise.

"You're a very strange girl." Wolf teased, earning a nudge from Rhoswen.

"Thanks so much." She laughed at his comment and opened her eyes to look at him, "Such a confidence boost."

"So what is this _strange _news?" Wolf asked, unaware of what Rhoswen was going to bring up. She stared at him a moment and clicked her teeth, deciding to listen to the little voice in her head.

"Both the falcon and Prince led me to that castle." Rhoswen began, not exactly addressing Wolf, but collecting her thoughts.

"Yeah, so?" Wolf asked sarcastically, "Is that the strange part because that happens a **lot** around here as you well know."

Rhoswen gave a small laugh and nudged him again. She took a deep breath and sighed, looking up at the tree tops.

"Alright, let's say that they did lead you there." Wolf fixed his jacket on him and looked to her, "Why though?"

"Prince Wendell." Rhoswen answered immediately, remembering the sight of the future King sitting by the old table.

"What do you mean Prince Wendall?" Wolf asked slowly, not exactly following.

"He was there. At that castle. I saw him." Rhoswen bobbed her head to the side again and looked him in the eyes, "I heard him talking to Prince."

"What?" Wolf whispered as his expression turned truly serious. Rhoswen took notice to the change, unsuspecting of the reason why though.

"Yeah, he was talking to the dog." Rhoswen nodded her head, "He wasn't acting like himself though."

"How does he normally act?" Wolf scoffed as Rhoswen thought about the question. She had heard a lot about Wendall from people she met for the last few months. She had only met Wendall in person once, but with her a first meeting was usually enough for her to feel she knew a person.

"Focused...proud, charismatic...honorable, resentful, a little self-righteous too," Rhoswen paused and tried to think of more. Wolf watched her, his face falling and chest tightening, "He's usually always serious and very confident. He's educated, but not as intelligent as you would think. He's also passionate in the things he believes in and pretty well-groomed."

"Sounds like you've got C.S.P. syndrome and bad too." Wolf scoffed again, crossing his arms as Rhoswen smiled.

"What?" She laughed, having no clue what C.S.P., meant, though no one beside Wolf did.

"C.S.P., Completely Smitten with a Prince syndrome." Wolf gave a small shrug, acting as though it was so obvious.

"Oh, no. Princes are overrated." Rhoswen gave a small 'tsk' and looked back into the forest ahead of them. She knew normal girls fantasized about marrying a Prince, but for her the idea seemed...revolting? Though this was probably only because of her up bringing. Yeah, let's go with that- she thought and sighed.

"That's one thing we agree on." Wolf whispered as Rhoswen laughed and placed the sai she had been holding back into its holster then put the sharpener into the pouch on her hip. They fell silent for a moment as she thought back to the Prince.

"When I saw him at the castle he just seemed like a whole other person."

"How so?" Wolf asked as his eyes darted to her, curious as to what she knew about the 'Prince Wendall' subject. Rhoswen scrunched her eyebrows together and stared off.

"First he said '_it's __**you**_' when Prince barked, but the second time he said '_it's __**me**__, you're __**me**_' like he honestly believed that the dog was him." She tried to explain, her mind trying to comprehend it and put the pieces together. She looked to Wolf and hesitated with what she wanted to ask him, "Do you think..._maybe _Prince is actually...? You know...?"

"Prince is actually what?" Wolf asked, getting the meaning, but trying to act dumb. Rhoswen made a small shrug as her face became sheepish.

"Prince Wendall." She answered softly after a moment.

"No." Wolf breathed out with a small nervous laugh, "Course not."

"So you don't think there's the possibility that someone...played the old switcheroo?" Rhoswen asked softer, trying to keep Virginia or Tony from hearing, "It is close to his coronation and someone's trying to block my magic towards the dog. It kind of all fits."

"Rhoswen, think about what you're saying...!" Wolf began, a small nervous laugh in his throat once again, "The Prince was switched with a dog...!?"

"There's been far worse things then that Wolf." Rhoswen's voice returned to normal as she leaned her head back against the tree once more, "His _grandmother_ for example?"

"But think about it. Wouldn't people have figured it out by now?" Wolf asked rhetorically, trying to steer her thoughts away, "The whole Kingdom would be in a panic."

Rhoswen thought about it a moment and nodded her head, slowly agreeing with him.

"I guess you're right." She breathed out, looking to the sky and clicking her teeth. She shook her head and closed her eyes, feeling slightly silly at her accusation now.

"Yeah, I am right and," Wolf sniffed the air and then shook his head, "...and...and...TONY! You're ruining the bacon! I can smell it burning!"

Wolf suddenly stood up and ran over to the fire where Tony sat. Rhoswen laughed at the fact that Wolf's mind revolved around food and stood up, walking over to the fire. Wolf grabbed the pan over the fire and quickly dumped the bacon from it onto several pieces of bread that he had laid out to make sandwiches.

"I feel terrible." Tony spoke up as Rhoswen sat down on the other side of Wolf, "Look at him!"

Tony motioned towards Prince in his frozen state. Rhoswen looked away, trying to avoid the subject because it still bothered her that she couldn't reverse the magic.

"It was a simple magic fish gold finger mistake, Tony. It's almost predictable." Wolf looked at Tony and then turned back to the sandwiches he was making.

"But I've killed him!" Tony shouted, earning a look from Rhoswen.

"No, ya didn't." She spoke as she took a string from her hip pouch, tying her hair back in a ponytail. Tony looked at her and then at Wolf, who sighed exasperated.

"She's right. Things have a way of bouncing back here. I wouldn't worry about it." He commented as Tony looked to Rhoswen, who nodded her head.

"Really? You two aren't just saying that?" Tony's face lit up and then looked between them. Wolf looked over at Rhoswen, asking her for help. Rhoswen stole a piece of bacon from his hand and turned around on the stump she was sitting on.

"I'm afraid we are just saying that." Wolf admitted completely honest, "Watch this simple Prince alertness test."

Rhoswen finished the piece of bacon and looked back over her shoulder at them, curious as to what Wolf was doing. Wolf picked up a stick and wagged it in front of the frozen dog.

"Come on! Come on, play fetch!" Wolf shouted and then threw the stick, "Fetch!"

"That's not funny." Tony snapped, leaning his chin on his hand. Rhoswen bit her tongue to keep from laughing and turned her head away from them, closing her eyes and snickering.

"It'd get funnier if we keep on doing it." Wolf countered.

"Why are you all still sitting here?" Virginia asked as she walked out from behind several trees, "I told you to pack up."

"We're making sandwiches."

"We're making sandwiches." Wolf copied Tony and continued to make the sandwiches.

"The mirror is getting further and further away. If we loose the trail now we're never getting home." Virginia snapped as Rhoswen swung herself back around on the stump.

"But Virginia," Wolf began, lifting his head from the sandwiches, "Breakfast is bacon...and nothing sets my nostrils twitching like bacon!"

Rhoswen laughed and took one of the finished sandwiches from in front of Wolf.

"Little pigs parading up and down with their corkscrew tails." Wolf took a deep breath and looked back down at the largest sandwich while Tony took two sandwiches and handed one to Virginia. Wolf picked up the large sandwich and stared at it, "Bacon sizzling on and iron frying pan!"

Rhoswen looked at him as she took another bite of her own sandwich, wondering what was going on in his head.

"Baste it, roast it, toast it...nibble it, chew it, bit right through it!" Wolf sang as he turned his sandwich around in front of him, "Wobble it, gobble it! Wrap it 'round a couple of chickens and am I ravenous!"

Wolf suddenly shoved the sandwich into his mouth, trying to eat the entire thing in one bite. Tony and Virginia stopped eating and stared at him, somewhat repulsed. Wolf began making noises as he continued to shove the sandwich, mostly the bacon, into his mouth. Rhoswen's motion of taking another bite of her own sandwich stopped as she watched him eat.

The falcon swooped down from where it had been perched in the trees and sat on her knee, taking a piece of bacon from the bottom of her sandwich. Rhoswen's eyes stayed glued to Wolf, a small smile beginning to grow on her face.

"I feel like I'm eating with my brother." She laughed, picturing her brother sitting there with her eating the same way Wolf was.

"Let's finish these on the move, alright?" Virginia announced as she began to walk away.

"Wait Virginia!" Wolf exclaimed and ran after her. Rhoswen watched him go, something still not settling with her about the conversation they had had.

_Chup_

She looked down at the bird as saw it was watching Wolf like she was. She gave a nod and looked back at Wolf talking with Virginia about everything that had gone on in the forest last night while she was asleep. Rhoswen noticed the look in Wolf's eyes as he stared down at Virginia and instantly she felt her blood boil.

_Chup chup_

"Me too, Bry." She replied to the bird lowly, her jaw tightening as well as her fists.

"That's its name?" Tony asked from where he still sat. Rhoswen looked to him and nodded once, looking down at the fire. She narrowed her eyes, concentrating on the flames, "Interstingere."

Her voice was firm and harsh, thus making the spell work harshly as well. The fire went out in an instant as the as dark smoke began to rise slowly from the wood. Bry flew off into the tree tops 'chuping' and slowly Rhoswen picked herself up from her seat.

"Something bothering you?" Rhoswen looked over at Tony and gave a small sarcastic smile.

"What ever would give you that idea?" She asked and walked to where Virginia and Wolf were waiting. She walked passed them, hands clenched around the straps of her pack.

"Are we going or what?" She called to them as she began walking backwards and looked at them with a fake smile. Deep down she felt a little bad and unlike herself, acting the way she was, but some force unknown to her was making her blood boil and sizzle at the same time, "Don't want to loose that trail, now do we? We want to get you home as quickly as possible."

Tony walked up beside Virginia, who stood beside Wolf. Each of them looked at each other while Rhoswen turned around and began on the trail. After a moment of asking what was going on they began to follow, keeping a safe distance behind the woman with sharp blades at her sides.


	13. Chapter 13: Followed

**{}Arcana{}**

They walked down the path for a few miles, no sign of Acorn or that he had been down the way they were going. Rhoswen was still at the front of the group, the falcon following her above closely. Wolf pulled out one of the bacon sandwiches from his jacket and began eating while Tony and Virginia trailed at the back, pulling Prince along with them.

Rhoswen had begun to walk ahead of the others without realizing it, her mind being off on other issues like her brother, the gyrfalcon following her, the golden dog, and Prince Wendall.

_Kak_

Rhoswen looked up at the falcon as it gave another small guttural 'kak', the sound alarming Rhoswen. It landed on a branch in the tree she stood beside and folded its wings back, turning its head to look further up the path.

_Kak kak kak_

It stared down at her with one of its beady black eyes, something in it seeming to burn and swirl. Rhoswen became lost in its eyes as it seemed to pass on a silent message meant only for her. Footsteps came from her right as Virginia walked up beside her.

"Tired already?" Virginia asked with a smile as she looked up to stare at the bird. Rhoswen's eyes never left the bird becoming lost in whatever trance it had begun with her. Virginia looked back at her, seeing the blank look on her face as her smile slowly fell, "What's wrong?"

Again Rhoswen didn't respond, but continued to stare at the bird that twitched it head slightly to the left. Rhoswen was pulled deeper by the swirls, feeling as though herself was being dragged under water.

"Rhoswen?" Virginia asked, worry at the girl's silence. She placed a hand on Rhoswen's shoulder, shaking her slightly and called out to her a little louder, "Rhoswen?"

"What's going on?" Tony asked as he and Wolf walked up to them, Prince being pulled behind them. Virginia looked to them and mouthed 'I don't know', turning back to Rhoswen, "Rose?"

Rhoswen once again seemed to ignore or not hear them, lost in the trance the falcon had her in. Tony narrowed his eyes at her while Wolf walked to her side and looked up at the glazed look on her face.

"Rhoswen? Can you hear me?" Wolf asked, looking back up at the bird and then stepped in front of her. His eyes locked on Rhoswen's glazed look and dilated pupils, his mind putting together the pieces slowly. He cupped her cheeks gently in his hands, trying to force her to turn her eyes on him rather then the falcon above, "Rhoswen Briar Ainmire?"

_KAAAAAK_

The falcon screamed out as though the name had spooked him and suddenly spread its wings, taking off in a hurry. It flew through the trees and then up into the sky, the others heads snapping to watch it, startled by its actions. Rhoswen watched as the falcon disappeared into the clouds, her mind beginning to churn again as she returned. She didn't wonder about Bry's sudden departure, but more of what she had seen and felt from him.

Wolf looked back at Rhoswen, his hand still against her cheek. He pushed back a strand of hair from her face with one of his hands and then re-cupped her cheek afterwards.

"Are you alright?" He asked, staring into her ocean eyes once more. Rhoswen blinked a few times and took a deep breath as though waking up from a dream.

"When the white bird takes flight, danger isn't far from sight." Rhoswen and the others looked back down the road at an elderly woman that stood there with a sack of sticks. The woman stared back at them, seriousness on her face. None of them replied, three of them out of apprehension and one out of understanding.

Rhoswen looked back to where the falcon had disappeared, understanding what the woman had said. Rhoswen knew animals sensed danger far sooner then humans or trolls or anyone else. She looked back at the woman, her face seeming familiar to her though she couldn't say she had ever met her before.

"Dark forces are working and death be about lurking," The old woman began again, catching Rhoswen's attention as she slowly turned her gaze from the path, "For the life of an _heir_ he is searching."

"How do you know about that?" Rhoswen asked as her eyes narrowed at the woman. The woman gave a small smile and took a few wobbly steps forward.

"I am a poor old lady. Please, spare me some food." She outstretched a hand. Rhoswen stared at her a moment longer and then quickly took a sandwich from her pack. Wolf and Tony didn't give her anything and walked to stand beside Rhoswen.

"Here. This is all I have." Virginia handed the woman all of her sandwiches.

"Since you have been so generous I have a lesson...for all of you." The woman took a glance at the others. They all looked to the woman, who pulled a stick from her sack, "Take this stick. Break it."

Virginia took the stick and broke it in half easily. The woman pulled two sticks from her sack this time and held them out to her.

"And these two." She said as Virginia took the two sticks, throwing the already broken one to the forest floor. She broke the two sticks easily and the woman gave Virginia a look. She then reached into her pack again, pulling out three sticks this time, "And these."

Virginia broke the three sticks while the others watched, Tony not seeming to understand what the elderly woman was trying to teach them. The woman pulled from her sack four sticks and held them out to Virginia. Virginia took them and tried to break them, finding she couldn't.

"I can't." Virginia announced and gave a small laugh.

"That is the lesson." The woman laughed as well while Tony looked back at Rhoswen and Wolf.

"Stand alone, die alone." Rhoswen answered his look, remembering the lesson from when she had been in school, "Stand together, survive together."

"Correct." The woman smiled at her while Tony gave a scoff.

"I think that was only worth maybe one sandwich." He spoke up, rudely. The woman's smile fell as she glared at him.

"When the students are ready the teacher appears." The woman's gaze fell back on Rhoswen, who's own expression was confused. Rhoswen had heard that before. Her grandmother used to say it all the time to her. What are the chances...?- Rhoswen thought as the woman turned from them all and began on her way.

"Wait, did you see a dwarf driving a cart?" Virginia stopped the woman, her mind back on the mirror.

"He took the main road through the forest." The woman replied and then looked back at Rhoswen and the other two, "But you must not. You **must** leave the path."

"The road's the only safe thing in the entire forest." Wolf spoke up, slightly surprised that she would suggest they leave the road.

"Not for you." The woman answered, "Someone is following you."

"Death." Rhoswen chimed in, confidence in her voice. She looked at the woman, mixed feelings within her. The woman looked back at Rhoswen, "It's death you're talking about, right? Death is following us?"

"Yes, and he plans to kill you." The woman replied as Tony's jaw dropped like Wolf's.

"Whoa, whoa what is it with this 'intent to kill' stuff?" He asked as the woman began down the path they had all come from. Rhoswen looked down the path she and the others would take as the elderly woman stopped, turning back to face them.

"Don't worry, my dear." Rhoswen looked back at the woman, confusion evident on her face, "He will come back."

"Who?" Rhoswen asked, completely unsure of what she was talking about. Something clicked in her head and she pointed to the treetops, "The gyrfalcon?"

"No," The woman shook her head at Rhoswen's assumption and then smiled, mischief in her eyes, "Your brother."

Rhoswen's breath hitched in her throat as her mouth hung agape, the words resounding in her head. The others looked to her, each of them as confused and shocked as she was. The woman gave her a last look and then walked away, out of sight.

"How did she know all that?" Wolf asked suddenly, his eyes locking with Rhoswen's. She shook her head with wide glazed eyes, knowing that there was no possible way for that woman to have known she had a brother. The woman did though and she sounded so confident in her words that now Rhoswen felt scared and more confused then she had ever been.

"I don't know..." Rhoswen replied softly and shook her head again, no answer for the woman's knowledge. She licked her lips and looked at each of them, "I don't know."

"Well...what about _death_?" Tony asked, not seeming as concerned with the knowledge of Rhoswen's brother like she was.

"The Huntsman." Rhoswen answered, knowing who 'death' was in the woman's rhyming.

"Ooooh, the Huntsman!?" Wolf whined, looking around them to make sure that the Huntsman wasn't actually close by.

"Who's the Huntsman?" Virginia asked, walking up to them.

"He controls this forest. He works for the Queen, but he wouldn't expect us to leave the road and go into the forest." Wolf explained as Rhoswen took a deep breath, trying to set aside her fear and confusion for a later time.

"Why?" Virginia asked.

"Because only a fool would go where angels fear to tread." Rhoswen answered, looking out into the forest. Each of their eyes landed on her and then on each other, "We have to go into the forest. Wolf, we're following you now."

"Okay, okay..." Wolf started, thinking of a plan, "Step where I step."

Wolf began in a direction, Tony and Virginia following behind him closely. Rhoswen stayed on the road a moment longer, watching where the elderly woman had gone.

"It couldn't have been..." She spoke softly to herself, thinking about who the woman possibly was. Rhoswen gave a small laugh and shook her head. She fell silent, laughter and smiles gone, "...could it?"

Rhoswen licked her lips and bit her bottom one as she walked in the direction the others had gone, thinking about her grandmother.


	14. Chapter 14: Gypsies, Tramps, & Thieves

**{}Arcana{}**

They had begun walking through the heart of the forest where the trees were larger, animals were rarer, and no sunlight seemed to shine. Noises, not at all comforting, were arising quickly, frightening them all as they continued on.

"Do I hear moaning?" Tony called out from the rear, looking behind him to see if they were being followed by some monster.

"You'll hear lots of things. The forest," Wolf started, indicating to everything around them, "is magical."

Wolf continued to walk, Virginia and Tony behind him. He turned to look at them, making sure they were alright and then collided with something head on.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he took a step back and looked at Rhoswen, whom he had collided with. Rhoswen lifted a finger, pointing to what she was staring at. Wolf looked and gasped, looking around at all the dead animals hanging on strings from the trees.

"Oh my God..." Virginia's voice echoed softly as she walked up beside Wolf, Tony following with Prince afterwards, "What is this place?"

Virginia looked at a rabbit that was nearest to her and saw that it had been sliced open, organs removed. She covered her mouth, gagging and moving onward. Wolf walked up beside Rhoswen, sniffing softly.

"Can we keep moving...? Please...?" Rhoswen asked, unable to take her eyes from the animals that were dripping blood before her. She felt tears prickle at her eyes and her breathing become unsteady. Carefully she grasped Wolf's forearm, tugging on it, "Please Wolf? Can we leave now?"

Wolf looked at her hand on his arm and then at her, seeing fear in her eyes as she grit her teeth, finding the sight revolting. He gently took her hand in his and pulled her behind him, knowing that she would have stayed in her spot if he hadn't. Virginia followed behind him as well as Tony, trying not to look at the animals they passed.

"Do you know where we're going?" Virginia piped up, nearly tripping over a root of a tree. Wolf looked back at her and then forward again.

"I'm following my nose." Wolf called back to her in a sing song voice as he continued forward, trying to lead them out of that section of the forest. He did and soon they were back finding their way through tall trees and brush. They walked until it was dark and the owls were hooting.

"We can't walk all night." Tony spoke up, the others beginning to slow their pace.

"Yes, we can." Wolf replied and looked back at Tony. Rhoswen took a deep breath, feeling herself calm down from everything the day had brought her, "We have to."

Wolf stared at Tony as Rhoswen felt a tug on her hand. She looked down and realized that her hand was still in Wolf's and that they had been walking that way all this time. Her chest tightened as she felt tingles within her. She felt nervous and felt blood rush to her cheeks, thinking that she should say something.

"You can let go of my hand." She spoke quietly to Wolf as she swallowed hard. Wolf looked at her and then at their hands, warmth running through him at the realization.

"Oh...yeah." He replied somewhat dolefully, letting her hand slip away from his. He felt the warmth slip away with her hand and quickly began walking again, the nervous and warm feelings returning.

"Do you hear that?" Virginia piped up, placing a hand on Tony and Wolf's arm. Each of them quieted and listened to what was in the air; a neigh. Virginia pointed in the direction it had come from and slowly they tiptoed forward, unsure of what they would find. Rhoswen stayed behind Tony, wanting to distance herself from Wolf because of what she was feeling.

The neighing became louder and Wolf turned to them, shushing them. He pulled back a branch as each of them stared out at a camp.

"Gypsies..." He whispered as they all continued to stare. Suddenly they were surrounded by axes and knives.

"Come, join us of course." One of the gypsy men spoke, wagging a knife in front of Virginia. Wolf looked back at Rhoswen, trying to get her attention. Rhoswen caught his eyes, knowing what he wanted her to do, but knew she couldn't, "It won't work."

Rhoswen's eyes landed on the man in front of Virginia, who had spoken. Her eyes narrowed, wanting nothing more then to cast a spell.

"Gypsies are impervious to Enchantress magic." He gave a small laugh and pointed his knife towards Rhoswen. Rhoswen continued to stare at the man, face blank.

"Walk." She commanded as she turned her head left and right, looking at the number surrounding them all with a smirk. Wolf, Virginia, and Tony all looked at her as though she were crazy, "Go on. Walk."

Wolf stared at her a moment longer, unsure if he should move. Rhoswen gave him a wink, trying to reassure him. He turned back to the man and then apprehensively walked passed him into the camp, the others following behind him. The gypsies eyes landed on them all, watching them carefully as they continued into their campsite.

"Poachers." Wolf whispered as he stopped beside a set of cages holding birds, "Do not refuse anything they offer, but do not consume anything you haven't seen them eat first."

Rhoswen looked out at the eyes that stared back, each of them already knowing what she was. Though they seemed harmless she knew they weren't. Gypsies were known for their poaching and road shows, but were also known for their curses and dark ways. Though they themselves didn't believe it was dark.

"Let's sit." Rhoswen walked passed Wolf and to a log where she sat down. She motioned for the others to do the same and in an instant they were all sitting beside each other, waiting for what was to come.

"Enchantress, how are your legs?" The man that had been pointing the knife knelt before Rhoswen, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. The others watched carefully, Wolf not liking where this was going already.

"Her legs are fine, thanks." Wolf breathed out, causing the man to look at him and give a small huff.

"He yours?" He asked looking back at Rhoswen. She looked at Wolf a moment, seeming to try and decide what to say.

"No," She started softly, the words tough to get out as her eyes became soft, "He's not mine."

"Good. How about a dance then?" The man asked, standing up and holding a hand out to her. She looked back at him and smirked. She stood up and leaned toward him, trying to show she and the others weren't afraid of them.

"Dancing is one of my specialties." She replied, handing her pack, holsters and sais, and pouch to Wolf. She stepped passed the man and up to the fire, hands on her hips. She awaited the music while three others joined her by the fire; the man who had asked her to dance, another man, and a woman.

Slowly a violin and an accordion began to play a simple tune that Rhoswen knew the steps to. The men began to dance first, passing each other before the fire. Rhoswen and the other woman jumped and clapped their hands as they passed each other like the men. Rhoswen kept the smirk glued to her lips as she mimicked the other woman's steps.

"How does she know how to do this?" Tony asked Wolf, turning to his right to look at him. Wolf shook his head, knowing now that there were a lot of things he still didn't know about this woman who had seemed to slowly been consuming all of of his thoughts. Wolf began to clap, watching Rhoswen as she danced, intruiged and slightly uneasy.

The music became faster as Rhoswen continued to dance; spinning, clapping, and jumping. Her eyes met Wolf's and her smirk turned into a genuine smile as she closed her eyes, losing herself in the music. She moved towards one of the men and placed an arm on his shoulder, taking his hand in hers while her other arm went behind her head to grasp his other hand. They spun in small circles and then switched partners, repeating the same moves.

Rhoswen looked over at Wolf while she danced with the other man and saw he was staring uncomfortably at a young boy. As she spun in circles she looked between them, figuring something was wrong with the boy and Wolf knew it.

The music came to a close and the dancing stopped. Each of the dancers clapped for each other and the musicians, smiling at each other and everyone else who was watching.

"Now it's your turn stranger." Rhoswen looked over at the others and spotted the violinist hold out his instrument towards Tony. Tony looked at the instrument and then the man, unsure of what to do.

"Uh, well, no I don't...actually play." Tony gave a fake smile, trying his best to be polite.

"Then sing us a song." The violinist suggested. Tony shook his head and looked away, not knowing what else to do.

"Is our hospitality not worth a song?" The man, who had asked Rhoswen to dance asked, twirling his knife in his hands. Tony looked at him, swallowing hard at the sight of the knife.

"Well of course it is!" Rhoswen spoke up and stepped towards Tony, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't **you** sing...?" Tony asked quietly as Rhoswen pat his shoulder.

"He's just got a little stage fright. Right Tony?" Rhoswen smiled at the man with the knife and gripped Tony's shoulder hard, making him hiss, "Right?"

"Right." Tony spoke up. Rhoswen took the bowl of hedgehog as he stood. Rhoswen took his seat and placed the bowl by her feet. Tony wiped his hands on his shirt as he thought of a song, "Picked up a boy, just south of mobile. Gave him a ride, filled him with a hot meal."

Rhoswen looked to Virginia, her eyes questioning what her father was doing. Virginia's eyes stayed glued to her father, unsure herself of what he was singing.

"I was sixteen, he was twenty-one. Gypsies, tramps and thieves." Tony continued as he looked around, hoping he was doing alright. Rhoswen wanted to smack herself, but took to staring at him with wide eyes, "We'd hear it from the people of the town. They'd call us gypsies, tramps and thieves. But every night all the men would come around and lay their money down."

Wolf began clapping loudly as Tony sat back down on the log. Rhoswen took hold on Wolf's hands and set them back in his lap, patting them softly as she sighed heavily at the silence the camp had been engulfed in.

"Oh boy..." She stared at the ground and patted Wolf's hands again, knowing that any safety she had gotten them from dancing had left them in the negatives by Tony's one song.


	15. Chapter 15: I See Death

**{}Arcana{}**

The night carried on, music beginning again as more people joined in on the dancing. Singing was even thrown into the mix, Tony not being allowed to sing again though. Virginia had found her way over to the magic bird cages, Wolf following behind her like a love sick puppy. Rhoswen stayed beside Tony as gypsies began questioning about whether or not Prince was made from real gold.

A new song began and Rhoswen clapped along softly to the beat as her eyes followed the dancers. She looked around the camp and her eyes landed on Wolf and Virginia. The smile that had been on her face faded as she watched how close Wolf and Virginia were, whispering with each other. Her clapping continued, but her mind was away from the music and on the feelings growing inside her.

She knew that Wolf had it in his mind that Virginia was his _mate, _but that didn't stop her from feeling as though he was wrong. He was funny and clumsy and had an odd air about him, but that's what drew Rhoswen to him.

"Set up a table!" A loud voice boomed over the music as everything suddenly became silent. Rhoswen and the others looked to the woman who the command had come from. Quickly, a table was set up and Tony was having his fortune told. Wolf and Virginia watched from their seats, Wolf awaiting his chance to ask the gypsy elder about his future.

Rhoswen sat by the fire, staring at the flames dancing on the wood. Her eyes glazed over, mirroring the flames before her. Her mind drifted off to everything that had happened, analyzing it till she could no more and then some.

She knew now what she felt towards Wolf and that made it worse. At least before she could have just said he made her uncomfortable, but now...she had feelings for him, cared about him more then she should. He was happy and fun-loving and could be such a gentleman, but he was Virginia's. Rhoswen wasn't anything more then a friend to him and she accepted that the best she could.

"I see great wealth coming to you." The gypsy elder spoke as she laid another card down on the table before Tony, "And passing straight through."

"Oh, that's probably the bean I had." Tony spoke up, referring to the magic bean he had told Rhoswen about. The gypsy elder placed down another card and looked it over a moment.

"Find the fool...the fool's friend the orphan...joined by the buffoon and the village idiot." The gypsy smirked at Tony while he scoffed and stood up from his seat. The gypsy woman collected her cards and looked at Virginia with a hard stare, "I will read the girl."

"No thanks. I don't believe in that stuff." Virginia laughed, but stopped when the gypsy woman's gaze burned into her. Virginia slowly stood from where she was and sat down in the chair before the table.

"You are full of anger." The gypsy began, her eyes never leaving Virginia's, "You conceal much about yourself. I need a lock of your hair."

The gypsy woman pulled out a pair of scissors as Virginia turned her head so she could clip a lock from her ponytail. The lock was placed into a small bowl to which the gypsy woman stared into.

"You have a great destiny that stretched way back in time." She looked up at Virginia with a gleam in her eyes, "You have never forgiven your mother for leaving you."

Virginia scoffed and suddenly stood from the table, walking away. Wolf quickly took her seat, huffing excitedly.

"Love and romance, please. Marriage, children, how long is it going to take the creamy girl of my dreams to say yes? " Wolf got out in a rush as the gypsy woman took his hand and stared down at it.

"I see death." She raised her eyes slowly, meeting Wolf's worried ones. Wolf looked over at Virginia, whispering over and over 'oh no', "Young girl dead; torn to pieces for protecting you."

"Noooo." Wolf gave a small laugh, thinking the gypsy was playing with him, "It can't be."

"Yes, I see her protecting you from the flames of a roaring fire." The gypsy woman continued, looking back down at his hands, "And dying slowly."

"Oh no...Virginia..." Wolf whimpered out, looking to her. The gypsy woman's eyes followed and then looked back at him with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Not _her_." She spoke with certainty. Wolf looked back, confused as to who else it would be. The gypsy woman nodded her head to a girl behind him, "The golden haired one; the Enchantress. She is the one I see dead in your arms."

Wolf slowly looked behind him and at Rhoswen, who still sat before the fire. Her hair was down now, cast over her right shoulder and her knees were pulled to her chest as she stared out at the flames. She was in deep thought and all the while the flames danced in her eyes.

Wolf swallowed hard without realizing it, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. The gypsy took notice to the look in his eyes, understanding now that he had been fighting what he felt for the enchantress.

"You have feelings for this one too. Yet you fight them." The gypsy woman's voice held a grin to it as Wolf looked back at her, "She understands you. She refuses though to come between you and your desire for the other girl."

"No, Virginia's my one and only love." Wolf responded, not even convincing himself let alone the gypsy elder.

"The course of true love never did run smooth." The gypsy returned and looked back down at his hands, knowing the truth. Wolf looked back at Rhoswen, the pain still in his chest as the gypsy's words resounded in his head, "I see a great fire being built. You are going to be burned on it, but the girl will save you despite her pain of rejection."

She looked back at Wolf, who turned and met her gaze.

"She will die for it."

"No!" Wolf's hands gasped hers tightly, teeth bared and a small snarl emitting from his throat. Rhoswen's head snapped over to him, being broken from her thoughts. The gypsy woman looked into his eyes, her own widening.

"You are not as you appear." She spoke lowly as she searched his eyes again, "You are a wolf."

Immediately the other gypsies grabbed weapons and turned on Wolf. Rhoswen broke from her thoughts and stood up, realizing what was going on. She pulled her sais from the holsters she had put on after dancing, preparing to fight if need be.

"Willing to die for you right this very moment." The gypsy woman's eyes landed on Rhoswen as a smirk fell on her lips, "The question is; will you let her?"

The gypsy taunted as Wolf looked to where her eyes were. He gave a small gasp as the gypsies moved in on Rhoswen. Rhoswen held her sais at ready, waiting for one of them to come at her. Wolf then saw the boy he had been staring at earlier and an idea popped into his head.

"Your grandson is a wolf too." Wolf spoke up, nodding his head towards the young boy. The gypsy elder stared at Wolf as he turned back to her.

"So what?" She hissed, jaw tightening. Wolf leaned towards her, a scowl on his face.

"Call them off..." Wolf growled lowly, "Or I'll find the Huntsman and tell him he has a gypsy wolf in his woods..."

The gypsy woman thought about it for a moment and then smacked the table, a grin on her face at Wolf's attitude and courage. She leaned back in her chair and watched him. She waved her hand in the air and the gypsies backed away from Rhoswen.

"You must stay with us tonight. Friends must stay together in such a dangerous forest." The gypsy woman stood from the table and entered her wagon, shutting the door behind her. Rhoswen returned her sais to her holsters and looked over at Wolf, her eyes asking him what had happened. Wolf looked at the boy again, his breathing slow while he thought about what he was just told.

The fires had died down to small embers as most everyone in the camp was asleep. Tony was sleeping with an arm around Prince while Virginia was on the ground beside a log. Wolf sat beside the young gypsy boy, whispering with him. Rhoswen sat on a log, staring at the sky like she did every night and made pictures out of the stars.

She looked over at Wolf and saw the look in the boy's eyes; fear and yet there was curiosity. She gave a small smile and looked down at her hands. She cupped them together as though about to catch rainfall and concentrated on what she wanted to happen.

"Aquaconglobo." She whispered as a small ball of water formed in her palms. She smiled softly as she felt eyes on her. She looked over at the boy and Wolf, seeing them staring at her. She bit her bottom lip and looked back down at the ball of water. She threw the ball to the ground where it was soaked into the dirt and then stood up. She walked over to them, kneeling in front of the boy.

"You do magic." The boy spoke up. Rhoswen nodded her head and gave a small laugh.

"Have you ever seen snow?" She asked the boy gently with a smile. He shook his head, not exactly knowing what she was talking about, "Okay, give me your hands."

Rhoswen held out her hands together, palms up waiting for his to be placed on top. The boy looked at her and Rhoswen understood. She looked at Wolf, hands still out.

"Can I have _your_ hands?" She asked him, knowing the boy was frightened. Wolf placed his hands on hers only to have her flip them over so that his palms were also facing the sky. She then took her hands from beneath his and held them over his several inches. She stared at their hands hard, forming an image of what she wanted to happen in her head, "Nix nivis."

Slowly her palms glowed white as snow fell from the glow into Wolf's hands. She took her hands away when Wolf's hands were full and looked over at the boy, smiling softly.

"It's okay. It won't hurt you." She nodded towards the white fluff Wolf held. Wolf looked at the boy as well, outstretching his hands to him. The boy looked at him and then apprehensively touched the fluff.

"It's cold." He spoke up, looking between them to see if it was supposed to be that way.

"It's supposed to be." Rhoswen laughed and folded her hands in her lap. The boy took some of the snow from Wolf and held it in his hands, watching it melt. Rhoswen got an idea in her head and picked up her hands, cupping them against her mouth as if she was warming them.

"Peperi catellus smaragdus." She breathed out and then blew soft air into her hands. She felt the enchantment create what she wanted and slowly she pulled her hands away, staring down at what was left. She looked at the boy and then outstretched her hands to him, revealing the small emerald dog statue. The boy took it from her, his eyes in awe at it.

A woman called out and the three of their heads looked at her. The boy stood from his seat, calling back to her in the same strange language. He ran to her and then into the wagon, his mother closing the door behind him.

They fell silent, neither knowing what to say to the other. Rhoswen stared up at the sky while Wolf's eyes were on the ground. Rhoswen's eyes looked at Wolf from the corners, wondering what was going on in his head.

"What did you say to him?" She asked carefully as Wolf's eyes turned to her, "To the boy."

"Wolf things." He answered simply.

"Wolf things?" Rhoswen laughed as her lips curled into a smile, "Fine, keep your wolf secrets."

"I will." Wolf smiled as Rhoswen laughed again and raised her hands to her lips.

"Did I ever tell you what my favorite animal is?" She asked as she thought of the enchantment. Wolf shook his head.

"A dolphin? Or maybe a doe?" He asked, earning a shake of her head.

"Peperi lupinum lapis lunaris." She blew into her hand like before and felt the cool figurine form. She took her hands from her mouth and stared at the object. She closed her hands and then placed the object in Wolf's hands, "A white wolf."

She took her hands away to reveal the moonstone wolf sitting in his hand. He stared down at it, no words forming to explain what he was feeling.

They fell into another small silence where Rhoswen took to staring at the sky again. She sighed heavily and ran a hand over her face, tired and slightly bored. Wolf stared down at her, remembering what the gypsy elder had said to him and feeling an ache in his chest. Rhoswen looked to him and smiled a little.

"What?" She asked as she stood from the ground and took the boy's seat beside Wolf.

"Nothing." He replied softly, lacing his hands together as he stared at the embers in the fire, "Just..."

"What is it?" Rhoswen asked curiously as to what he had to say.

"If I were drowning would you save me?" Wolf asked suddenly, keeping his eyes away from her. Rhoswen's eyebrows knitted together at the strange question.

"Um...yeah, I would Wolf." She answered after a moment.

"Would you save me if I was mounted to a stake and was going to be burned?" Wolf countered, causing Rhoswen's eyes to widen slightly as her mouth drooped open.

"Wolf...what are you not telling me?" She asked gently, worry rising inside her. Wolf didn't meet her gaze and turned his head from her, staring down at the wolf figurine he held. Rhoswen watched him carefully, unsure of whether or not he was going to actually tell her. She looked down at the ground and thought over the question he had asked, "Wolf, I would die to save you."

She stood up from her seat and kissed his cheek gently. She then walked away and laid down beside her pack, turning her back to him. Wolf continued to stare down at the statue in his hands and turned it ever so gently. He noticed now that it was howling with its head towards the sky.

Rhoswen was willing to die for him and that was what he feared would be her answer.


	16. Chapter 16: Escape

**{}Arcana{}**

The next morning Rhoswen was awoken by the sound of movement around her. She sat up slowly looking to see who was rushing about. She saw Wolf shake Tony, whispering something to him. She stood up and pulled her pack on, understanding what he was doing now. Rhoswen helped Tony and Wolf carry Prince to the path in the woods and then ran back with Wolf to get Virginia.

Rhoswen stayed back by the entrance into the gypsy camp and watched as Wolf woke Virginia. Wolf helped her stand up and then rushed back to where Rhoswen stood, both waiting for Virginia. Virginia walked towards the bird cages as Rhoswen narrowed her eyes at her.

"What is she doing...?" She whispered to Wolf as he shook his head. Virginia placed a hand on the first bird cage and snapped it open as quietly as she could, freeing the magical birds. She moved to the next cage and then the next till she stopped at the cage in front of the gypsy elder's wagon. She had difficulty with the latch on the cage, but freed the birds and began down the steps of the wagon. She slipped when she hit the bottom and then sprinted towards Rhoswen and Wolf.

"What is going on!?" The gypsy elder slammed her door open and stared at the three.

"Go." Rhoswen whispered to Wolf and Virginia.

"What about you?" Wolf asked, taking his eyes from the gypsy. Rhoswen looked over at him her eyebrow arched.

"Since when do _you_ worry about **me**?" She scoffed with a laugh in her throat. Wolf looked at her, unsure of whether or not to leave her, "Go!

Wolf took Virginia, pulling her behind them as Rhoswen turned back to the camp. She thought for a moment about what she was doing and then locked eyes with the elder.

"You...!" The gypsy elder hissed, pointing at Rhoswen.

"Yeah, me." Rhoswen outstretched her arms at her sides and closed her eyes, "Praestigiae!"

"Up you fools! After them!" The gypsy called out as Rhoswen opened her eyes and ran, praying that the barrier charm would hold them up...at least a little so they could escape safely. She ran through the trees and spotted Virginia up head on the ground. She quickly helped her up and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her along.

They ran as fast as they could, the gypsies close behind them. Rhoswen stopped them, letting go of Virginia and looking around from a sign of Wolf or Tony. She felt a hand around her ankle and was suddenly pulled to the ground underneath a nearby set of bushes. She looked to her right at Tony, who had pulled her and then to her left at Wolf and Virginia. She leaned her head back on the small incline of the hill and watched the gypsies run passed them.

"Come back!" The gypsy elder's voice rang out and soon the gypsies ran passed the bushes again, heading to their camp. When they felt it was safe they crawled out from the bushes and pack on to the path.

"Some thing's not right." Wolf breathed out as he looked down the path the gypsies had gone on. Rhoswen looked down the path, the opposite direction the gypsies had gone, feeling slightly uneasy.

"We should get off the path." She spoke up and began towards the trees. The others followed behind her, none of them disagreeing.

They walked for hours, Wolf taking the lead, his nose going to work while the other followed closely. Rhoswen stared at the back of Virginia, swearing that her hair had grown longer.

"Virginia?" She began, finding something wrong. Virginia looked back at her, curious as to what she wanted, "Um...this is going to sound weird...Has, uh, your hair grown?"

"What?" Virginia gave a small laugh and then took her ponytail, feeling its length, "Oh my God."

She rushed towards a small puddle beside a tree and looked down into it, pulling her hair free of the hair band. She pulled at her hair, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. Wolf gasped and rushed towards her, taking some of her hair in his hands.

"The gypsies." He breathed out, remembering that the gypsy elder had cut some of her hair and taken it the night before, "They've cursed you!"

"Cursed me?" Virginia asked, standing up from the puddle. She stared at Wolf and then looked at her father and lastly Rhoswen, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Uh...braid it?" Tony spoke up unsure of his idea. Virginia glared at him, touching her hair. She looked at Rhoswen again, her eyes asking her a question.

"I can_ try_..." Rhoswen replied, walking forward. She took some of Virginia's hair in her hands, "Amputatio."

Nothing happened, but something in Rhoswen's belly churned, like she had eaten bad fish or something. She swallowed hard, not knowing what the feeling was or why she was feeling it in the first place. She shook her head and tried again.

"Abrumpere." Once again nothing happened, but the churning feeling in her belly got worse. Rhoswen took a deep breath and tightly held onto Virginia's hair, "Devello."

"Why doesn't your magic work!?" Virginia shouted, taking her hair back.

"It was working last night." Rhoswen rubbed her eyes, wondering the same thing and looked to the sky. She took another deep breath, swallowing hard to rid herself of the feeling in her stomach, "Someone doesn't want me helping you or Prince."

"Well...let's not worry about it now." Wolf chimed in and took Virginia's hand, beginning on the path again.

They walked for several more hours into the night as it begun raining heavily. Virginia's hair became longer, Wolf having to hold it up to keep it from dragging.

"Ow!" Virginia screamed as Wolf accidentally tugged on her hair, "You're pulling it! Ow!"

"Sorry! You've got a lotta split ends." He called back, trying to gather the hair in his hands. Thunder clashed over head as a bolt of lightening lit up the sky.

"We've got to stop somewhere!" Virginia called out as she tried untangling her hair from a tree branch.

"Where are we gonna find shelter in the middle of the forest!?!" Wolf shouted back, completely irritated. Rhoswen bent a little to the right to look passed Wolf and smirked at the ironic situation.

"How about there!?" She called out, pointing towards the cottage sitting back in the trees. Wolf gave a laugh and pulled Virginia towards the cottage, Tony, Rhoswen, and a golden Prince following behind. Wolf busted down the small door of the cottage as the rest of them piled in.

It was dark and looked as though no one had been there in years. Things were written all over the walls while chairs and lights were knocked over and broken. Rhoswen walked up to where seven small mugs sat in a neat row and touched one gently. She looked back around the cottage, something telling her that this was no ordinary cottage that sat in the middle of the disenchanted forest.

"Hey! Come look at this!" Tony called out from the back room he had walked into. The others followed his voice and stared down at the seven small beds, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"This is Snow White's cottage." Wolf laughed out, looking at the beds, "This is the seven dwarves house! Cripes!"

Rhoswen smiled and walked back out of the room, heading to the chimney she had seen on the way in. She knelt before it, feeling the old wood sitting in it to see if it was wet.

"Can we light it up?" Tony asked, walking back into the room.

"I think so." She replied, removing her hand and sitting back. Tony stared down at her while the other two walked in, wondering why she wasn't starting the fire.

"Well..." Tony started looking from the fireplace to her, "Aren't you gonna start it?"

Rhoswen looked at him and then the fire place, giving a small fake laugh. Normally she would have been thrilled to use her magic, but after the feeling she got from using earlier...she was completely against it.


	17. Chapter 17: Shelter

{}Arcana{}

"What the hell's wrong?" Tony encourages further, "Just start it already. I'm freezing."

"I'm sure there's matches or something lying around. Go look if you're so cold." She tried to deter away from using her magic.

"A fire's really not a good idea." Wolf spoke up, completely against the idea of a fire, "We have someone following us."

"I agree Wolf on this one. Fire; bad idea." Rhoswen nodded her head vigorously, looking from Wolf to Tony. Tony looked around the room and then stared at her.

"Just light a fire." Tony replied, making Virginia elbow him in the ribs. Rhoswen looked at the fireplace and sighed heavily.

"Fine..." She groaned and leaned towards the wood. She outstretched her hand, awaiting the feeling she knew was about to come, "Flagro."

A spark of red light shot from her finger tips and at the wood, beginning a small flame. She moved back a little and sat on the ground, staring at the fire as her belly churned worse then earlier. Virginia sat down and pulled her hair from around her, trying to dry it from the heat of the fireplace. Wolf and Tony sat down at the small table, the room falling silent.

Rhoswen closed her eyes and breathed deeply, hoping the churning in her belly would vanish. She felt her throat constrict and swallowed hard, standing up. She walked to the front door and then rushed out, hand on her belly.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Tony asked as Wolf stood from the table. His eyes were narrowed in question, but he waved at Tony gently and began walking towards the door.

"Stay here." He said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him, "Rhoswen!"

He looked out through the pouring rain and thunder for her, her silhouette finally emerging when a flash of lightening clashed overhead. He spotted her on the ground beside a tree, her nails digging into the bark.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he bent down beside her, placing a hand on her back. Rhoswen didn't look to him or reply. She felt herself heave as her body began to sweat even though the cool rain poured down on her.

Her breathing became strangled as she closed her eyes. She felt herself heave forward as her belly expelled itself over the wet forest floor. She took a quick intake of breath when it ended and felt tears sting her eyes. Her body heaved again, expelling more all the while Wolf stayed at her side, rubbing her back.

When it was over she leaned herself against the tree trunk for support. Her throat hurt and she felt like crying, but with Wolf there she wouldn't. She cupped some water from a puddle off to her side and rinsed her mouth, spitting the water out.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his hand stopping on her shoulder. Rhoswen gave a small nod and began to stand up, wiping excess water from her lips.

"I think...someone's trying to keep me from my magic." Rhoswen breathed out and leaned back against the tree.

"What do you mean?" Wolf asked, taking a step towards her and running a hand through his damp hair.

"When I use my magic I expel pent up energy. Someone is trying to keep me from doing just that." Rhoswen called out as rain fell down her face, "They don't want me using!"

"How are can they do that?" Wolf asked, narrowing his eyes from the water that ran down his face. He quickly shakes his head, flipping his hair back and out of the way.

"They're reversing it. Normally I use my magic and the built up energy decreases." Rhoswen took several deep breaths as lightening flashed overhead followed by a low grumble of thunder, "They've made it so when I use a little my built up energy increases!"

"What happens when it can't build anymore? What do you explode or something?" Wolf gives a small laugh, but Rhoswen looks down at the ground. He was close. Wolf stops laughing and stares at her, "You don't explode do you? Well do you?"

"No...if my magic gets blocked and I can't use then I'll get sick. Really sick." Rhoswen stopped herself and stared at Wolf hard. Wolf stared back at her through the rain, something in the back of his head telling him that 'sick' wasn't all that would happen.

"What happens if you still can't use?" He called out though he felt he already knew the answer. Rhoswen stared at him for a long moment, deciding whether or not she should tell him. She threw back some soaked strands of hair that had stuck to her cheek.

"If I get sick and I can't use...I die!" Rhoswen called back through a rumble of thunder, her eyes showing her own worries.

"How do we stop it?" Wolf asked finally.

"You can't! Not unless we find who's doing it to me." Rhoswen stepped away from the tree and closer to him, "I'll be fine for now. I just...I shouldn't use anymore unless I have to."

She gave him one last look and then walked off. Wolf followed after a moment as the rain began to lighten. They walked in the front door of the cottage, Tony and Virginia staring at them curiously.

"Everything alright?" Virginia asked from where she sat on the floor.

"Yeah, she's just a little sick." Wolf spoke for Rhoswen as he led her to the fire to warm up and dry off. Rhoswen sat down on the floor, welcoming the heat from the fire and closed her eyes as she felt herself become tired. Wolf sat beside her, poking at the fire.

"Alright, here's something I never thought I'd say." Tony started as he moved to a rocking chair off to the side of the fireplace, "What happened to Snow White after she married the prince?"

"She became a great Queen. One of the five women who changed history." Wolf spoke up as he moved some hair back from Rhoswen's face. He looked at Tony and then at Virginia, "Snow White, Cinderella, Queen Riding Hood, Gretal the Great, and Queen Rapunzel."

"What about...um Sleeping Beauty?" Virginia asked, remembering Rhoswen talking about her.

"She came after when she awoke from the curse." Wolf nodded his head and answered.

"What was the curse exactly?" Tony asked, leaning over the side of the rocking chair.

"To turn sixteen her life will dwindle only to end by the single prick of a spindle." Rhoswen spoke up, taking a deep breath as she blinked slowly and rubbed her eyes. She stared down at the fire, the rhyme resurfacing from years of having it drilled into her head, "_She _called it a 'gift'. That bitch..."

"Who did?" Virginia asked, looking from Wolf to Rhoswen. Rhoswen's eyes were wide as she daydreamed, the flames of the fire dancing in her eyes.

"Maleficent..." She breathed out and then clenched her jaw tightly, "But she didn't realize that there was one gift left to give. Merryweather changed Maleficent's gift to sleep instead of death. To save Princess Aurora. She could only be awoken by true love's kiss though."

"Wasn't it some Prince or something?" Tony asked from his seat with a scowl, "Why is it always a prince...?"

Rhoswen gave a small laugh and nodded her head.

"Yes, it was Prince Philip. He fought his way through the large bush of thorns that surrounded the castle with the Sword of Truth and Shield of Virtue in each hand and did battle with Maleficent, who had turned herself into a giant fire breathing dragon."

"The Sword of Truth. I'd love to get my hands on that." Tony talked to himself as Rhoswen gave another laugh.

"The sword had turned black from Maleficent's blood and was hidden away because the kingdom was worried about it bringing her back." Rhoswen explained further as her memories drifted off to the sword.

"How do you know that? Have you seen it?" Tony asked and sat straighter. Rhoswen nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"I've only ever seen it once and it was on accident. I got lost in the castle one day and stumbled upon some tower chamber. The sword was chained to a wall and it was glowing green. It frightened me."

"What about the shield?" Virginia asked, seeming to be completely intrigued by the story.

"Well, that supposedly fell off the cliff with Maleficent when she was killed." Rhoswen fell silent for a moment.

"What is it?" Wolf asked once he saw Rhoswen wasn't coming out of her thoughts. Rhoswen shook her head and continued to stare off for a moment longer.

"There's no **real** record of Maleficent ever dieing." She spoke slowly, still caught in her thoughts, "No one actually ever _saw _Maleficent's dead body."

"What does that mean?" Virginia asked, looking from Wolf to Rhoswen. Rhoswen shook her head and looked to the others, seeing them stare at her. She hadn't realized she was talking aloud.

"Oh...nothing. I was just...thinking." She replied and looked back at the fire. The room fell silent as Wolf poked at the fire again. Wolf took a deep breath and then sighed heavily.

"All of them are all dead and gone now, but some say Cinderella's still alive." Wolf set down the fire poker and sighed again, "No one's seen her in public in nearly forty years. She would be nearly two hundred years old."

Wolf gave a small laugh and fell silent. He shook his head as he stared at the flames.

"The days of happily ever after are gone...these are dark times." He gave a loud sigh, his eyes stuck on the fire.

"Bite your tongue!" Rhoswen snapped, looking over at him. She didn't mean to snap and as she stared at him her eyes softened, "There will always be happily ever afters and once upon a dreams and wish upon a stars. Whether it be dark times or not...We have to keep believing there is still good in this world."

Wolf stared back at her and smiled softly, enjoying her optimism like a breath of fresh air. He nodded his head and laid down on the ground, staring at the ceiling. Rhoswen stared at him a moment longer and then looked back at the fire.

They all drifted off to sleep, Tony being first and taking up the dwarves beds. Virginia, Rhoswen, and Wolf all slept in front of the fireplace. Wolf's arm draped over Rhoswen's middle, while his nose was in her hair, a smile on his lips as he dreamed.


	18. Chapter 18: The Moon and The Stars

{}Arcana{}

_"Rhoswen..."_ Rhoswen's eyes suddenly snapped open. She looked around the room from where she lay and then slowly lifted herself up. She stopped at a tug on her waist and looked down at the arm around her. She looked to Wolf behind her and stared at him sleeping peacefully. A small warm smile spread across her lips and she gently pushed back several strands of his thick dark hair out of his face.

_"Rhoswen..." _Rhoswen's hand stopped it's actions immediately as her head snapped back to the front door of the small cottage. She carefully pulled Wolf's arm from her and stood up, trying not to wake the others as she crept across the room. She walked to the front door and opened it slowly, it squeaking like a mouse as she pulled it wider.

She stared out the doorway and into the darkness of the forest before carefully stepping through the doorway. She walked further into the cool still air, leaving the door wide open as she became a speck in the darkness. She looked to her left and then to her right, surveying the area for anything that might not be friendly.

She walked out further into the dark forest, listening to the small sounds that encircled her. The breeze suddenly blew the leaves in the trees gently as the branches seemed to groan as they bent. She looked up at the tree tops, watching them sway as the breeze became harsher.

_"Rhoswen..." _She stared out into the trees, seeing nothing there, but feeling a cold chill run up her back like someone had run a piece of ice over her skin. She snapped her head to the left at the sound of something swooping in on her. Nothing was there except darkness and trees.

She looked back out at the dark trees that seemed to go one forever in the darkness. She snapped her head to the right at the sound of something swooping in on her again. She could swear it sounded like the flapping of wings, but again nothing was there. The sound came again, this time from behind and then finally from the front, making Rhoswen snap every which way in confusion.

Suddenly, something was in her face and she was screaming as loud as she could. She tried to swat the creature away as she felt its claws dig into her skin and drawing her warm blood. She screamed louder as the thing tangled itself in her hair, screeching and cawing at her.

"Rhoswen!" Wolf suddenly ran out from several bushes where the cottage sat behind. He stopped dead and stared at her as she swatted at a large black bird caught in her hair. It kept flapping its devilish wings vigorously as, to him, it seemed to glare down at her with large green eyes.

"Wolf!" Rhoswen screamed and continued to try and fight off the bird.

"Hold on!" Wolf called out and ran at her, but the bird quickly let go of her hair and flew back into the darkness of the forest. Rhoswen fell to the forest ground, throwing her hair back from her face as she looked every which way she could. She was frightened and panicked, believing the bird was going to come back any second.

Wolf ran to her side and looked her over, her face scratched and bleeding. He took her face in his hands and looked into her dark blue eyes that held a lighter ring in the middle, mirroring the moon he loved so much.

"Are you alright?" He asked, cupping her cheeks in his hands gently to make her look at him. His thumb gently traced the scratches across her right cheek, smearing the blood slightly.

"Is it gone?" She asked quickly, trying to pull his hands from her face so she could go after the creature, "Did you see it? What was it?"

"It was a bird." Wolf looked around them, searching for the bird himself.

"What kind of bird? Was it like Bry?" Rhoswen asked as she stopped struggling and looked at him. Wolf shook his head and let one of his hands fall from her face. It was most certainly not like Bry. This was unlike any bird he had ever seen.

"I have no idea. It was huge and black. It had green eyes too." He explained as he looked back down at her. Rhoswen's eyes grew wide as her breathing hitched, her heart picking up speed.

"Was it like a crow?" She asked slowly and then swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Wolf stared at her with narrowed eyes, wondering how she could have known since the thing had been too close to her face for her to have seen what it was.

"Yeah. Biggest one I've ever seen." He admitted as Rhoswen looked around them again, feeling fear crawl into her bones. She quickly sprung to her feet and looked to her right and then to her left. Her hands started shaking as her eyes darted this way and that.

"It can't be..." She whispered to herself as she took a step backwards, "It just can't..."

"What can't be?" Wolf asked, looking over her shoulder to try and see what she was staring at. Rhoswen shook her head, unwilling to answer him.

"We should get back inside the cottage." She announced and moved passed him, heading towards the cottage, "Now!"

"What is it?" Wolf called and then ran after her, grabbing her by her wrist. He swung her around to face him and his face fell, seeing the fear circling in her eyes.

"...something evil..." She answered and then tore her wrist from him, turning back towards the open door of the cottage. She stepped into the warmth as Wolf stood outside a moment longer, looking around the darkness for the source of Rhoswen's fear; this evil she had spoken of.

He didn't have to see anything to know that something was wrong. He could feel it in his blood. No creature attacks someone out of the blue like that. Someone had made it attack. Someone Rhoswen knew was the source of this 'evil'.

Wolf turned on his heels and walked into the cottage, closing the door behind him. Rhoswen sat on the floor again, staring at the fire that was slowly dieing down. Wolf walked closer and sat beside her, looking at her and the scratches on her face.

"Maybe we should-"

"No, I'm fine." Rhoswen answered simply, not bothering to look over at him.

"But they look-"

"I'm fine." Rhoswen turned and looked at him. She didn't want to talk or be talked to at the moment. She looked back at the fire after a long moment as she fought to keep her breathing slow and steady.

Subconsciously she stroked her cheek and then winced, hitting the scratches. She pulled her hand away and looked at the blood smeared on her fingers. She gently touched her cheek again and tried to wipe off the rest of the blood.

Wolf suddenly stood up from his seat beside her and walked out of the room. She watched the doorway carefully and listened to what sounded like splashing water. Wolf walks back through the door way with a cloth in his hand and laid a knee on the ground next to her.

"Let me see." He commands and rests his elbows on his knee.

"Just give me the cloth. I can-" Rhoswen was cut short when Wolf turned her head to look at her cheek. He gripped her chin gently, but firmly and studied over the scratches.

"You're lucky that thing didn't take an eye." Wolf commented softly and gently daubed the scratches.

"It wouldn't have been the end of the world." Rhoswen whispered back as she stared at the fire. She felt the cloth wipe over the scratches, pulling off any extra blood that might be left.

"I like your eyes." Wolf pulled the cloth away from her cheek and studied the scratches once more before tossing the cloth in a corner. Rhoswen turned her head once released from Wolf's grip and gave a small laugh.

"Why?" She asked softly and laid down on the ground. She stared up at the ceiling, studying it and not expecting an answer back from the eccentric wolf at her side. She could feel Wolf lie down beside her on the floor and slowly looked over at him.

"They're always so sad," Wolf began as he drifted off into his thoughts. He stared into Rhoswen's eyes as if he saw something deep within them, "but fierce too. They remind me of the full moon sitting all alone in that dark night sky."

Rhoswen turned her eyes away from Wolf and stared at the floor beneath them. Slowly she raised them again, meeting the warm chocolate eyes that had never left her. She blinked slowly and took a deep breath, releasing it softly as she studied his eyes a moment longer.

"The moon's never alone." Rhoswen spoke up, keeping her eyes latched with Wolf's, "It has the stars to keep it company."

She stared at him a moment longer and then turned over, her back facing him. She curled herself up and slipped an arm beneath her head. She closed her eyes and listened as Wolf rearranged himself in his spot beside her.

"Who are your stars Rhoswen...?" Wolf whispered, an emotion Rhoswen couldn't describe lingering in his voice. She opened her eyes and stared at the wall across from her blankly. She felt like a full moon in a new moon sky. She had no stars.

"I have none." Rhoswen whispered back softly. She was unable to tell if Wolf was still awake and listening, but she continued on, "They burned out a long time ago Wolf...along with your full moon..."


	19. Chapter 19: Find The Woodsman

R&R please! I love to get feedback!

{}Arcana{}

Rhoswen slowly awoke to a pulling on her waist. She snuggled her cheek further into the softness beneath her head despite the stinging of the scratches that still sat there. Something firm fell flush with her back and she gave a small groan, trying to wiggle out of the person's grip on her only to have one of their hands rest over her breasts.

"Wolf...paws off..." Rhoswen mumbled as she tried further to get out of his unconscious grasp. Wolf gave a small happy sigh and snuggled into her hair.

"Oh my God." Rhoswen's ears picked up on Virginia's voice. Virginia sat up from the ground and looked around the room, "Oh my God!"

"What?" Wolf suddenly sprang to life at the distress in Virginia's voice. Rhoswen sat up and looked around the little cabin. Virginia's hair had gotten a mind of it's own and during the night had grown much longer then any of them had expected.

"Goodness me. Cripes!" Wolf exclaimed as he looked at the hair around the floor. Rhoswen stood up and followed Virginia's hair to the stairs where she saw it move on it's own, making it's way upstairs.

"Oh no..." Rhoswen whispered under her breath and looked back at the frightened Virginia, "It's okay. I-it's not that bad."

"Not that bad!" Virginia screamed back and flailed her arms, "Dad!"

"What?" Tony came stumbling out from the back room, rubbing his eyes. He looked down at his daughter and then followed her hair, "Oh my God! We have to cut it."

"Everyone outside." Rhoswen walked to the front door of the cabin and opened it, "Come on."

The others followed her outside, carrying Virginia's hair with them. Virginia sat down on a stump in the front yard of the cabin as Rhoswen ran back inside to find something to cut it with. She searched through the kitchen, only able to find a pair of old scissors.

"Here. I found these." Rhoswen ran back outside and handed the scissors to Tony, spotting Wolf with a machete. The two tried in vain to cut Virginia's hair, but to no avail did it help.

"It's no use. Nothing cuts through this." Tony threw the scissors to the ground and ran a hand over his mouth. He looked over at Rhoswen and gestured his hand from her to Virginia, "Can't you cut it? With magic or something?"

"No!" Wolf suddenly burst out, looking from Rhoswen to Tony, "I-I mean it's no use. It won't work so why try?"

"Well what if it never stops growing?" Virginia asks as Wolf throws his machete down on the pile of useless tools they had tried to cut her hair with. Virginia looked around at each of the others, grasping her hair tightly in her hands, "I'm gonna die of long hair!"

Rhoswen stared down at Virginia as Wolf kneeled before her, taking one of her hands in his own.

"You're not going to die Virginia." Wolf tried to comfort her. Rhoswen looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. Something bright orange soared through the trees and caught her eye. The little bird landed on a branch before them, it's head twitching from one side to the other. Rhoswen recognized it as one of the birds from the gypsies camp.

"Don't despair!" The others looked to the little bird on the branch, "Because you saved my life I will tell you how to cut your hair."

"Oh please!" Virginia begged with tears in her eyes.

"Deep in the forest there is a woodsman that has a magic axe. When swung it never fails to cut whatever it hits." The bird explained, it's head bobbing from one side to the other.

"Of course! The Prince's axe..." Rhoswen exclaimed as the little bird suddenly flew off. Rhoswen looked to the others with a smile, "We should get going then before your gets any longer."

Rhoswen let her arms fall from her chest and looked back at Virginia. She gave her a small smile before walking back towards the cabin door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. These apples look good though." Tony's voice caught Rhoswen by surprise and instantly she turned to look at him.

"Wait Tony! No!" Rhoswen yelled as Tony plucked a single apple from the tree.

"Tony!" Wolf ran to Tony and snatched the apple away, throwing it as far as he could, "Think about where you are!"

"What?" Tony asked and looked around confused, "So what!"

"Snow White ate a poisoned apple. That tree probably grew from the pit." Rhoswen explained and walked inside the cabin to help collect Virginia's hair and Prince.

"There's nothing safe around this crazy place!" Tony suddenly yelled and wiped his hands on his jacket. Rhoswen walked into the back room behind the kitchen and grabbed the rope attached to the cart Prince was on. She walked back through the cabin, kicking Virginia's hair as she went.

"Let's go!" Rhoswen called out as she drug Prince out from the cabin. She looked to Virginia, who sat on the stump crying, and felt her chest ache at the sight. She cursed under her breath and let go of the rope, walking over to Virginia slowly. She kneeled down beside her and stared at the ground, "Do you know the story of Rapunzel?"

"No." Virginia got out through her tears.

"There was once a man and a woman who had longed for a child and it appeared that God was about to grant their desire." Rhoswen started and looked back at the cabin's doors to where Wolf stood, staring at her with his arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the open doorway. Their eyes locked for a split moment before Rhoswen looked back at Virginia.

"These people had a little window at the back of their house from which a splendid garden could be seen, but it was surrounded by wall and no one dared to go into it because it belonged to an enchantress."

"Like you?" Virginia asked as Rhoswen helped her to her feet. Rhoswen nodded her head as Wolf picked up Virginia's hair.

"Well, one day the woman was standing by this window and was looking down into the garden. She saw a bed which was planted with the most beautiful rapunzel plants and longed for it." Rhoswen and the others began walking from the cabin and into the woods, "At twilight, the husband clambered down over the wall and into the garden of the enchantress. He hastily clutched a handful of rapunzel plants and began back to the wall only to find the enchantress waiting for him."

"What'd she do?" Virginia asked as she carried an armful of her hair.

"The enchantress made the husband a deal. If he gave up his unborn child then she would let him live. The man was so afraid that he agreed and when his daughter was born the enchantress appeared, named her Rapunzel, and snatched her." Rhoswen took some of the hair from Virginia's arms to try and pull her hair all together, "When Rapunzel was twelve years old the enchantress shut her into a tower in the middle of a forest. The tower-"

"Wait." Virginia cut Rhoswen off and stopped walking. She stared at Rhoswen with a steady eye, "This forest? The one we're in right now?"

"Yes. This very same forest. Somewhere in here is the tower that has neither stairs nor a door, but near the top a little window." Rhoswen smiled at her and they continued on, "When the enchantress wanted to go in, she placed herself beneath the window and cried, 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let down your hair'. Rapunzel unfastened her magnificently long, fine, and golden hair and wound it round one of the hooks above the window. It fell twenty feet down and the enchantress climbed up by it."

"Why are they always blonde?" Rhoswen couldn't help, but laugh at Virginia's question.

"They're not all blonde. Snow White isn't blonde and," Rhoswen stopped and tried to think of another. She bit her bottom lip and looked back at Wolf for help.

"The Troll King's wife isn't blonde and Cinderella actually has red hair." Wolf spoke up as he tried to pick up some of Virginia's hair he had dropped.

"See?" Rhoswen laughed and continued on down the unmarked path.

"Wait so what happened to Rapunzel?" Virginia asked from beside her.

"A Prince heard her signing one day and fell in love with her voice. He looked for a way into the tower, but could find none. Every day he came back just to hear her sing and one day he saw the enchantress call up to Rapunzel, asking for her hair. He came back for days and called to Rapunzel to let down her hair so they could be together." Rhoswen's mind drifted away as she looked passed the trees before them, "They planned an escape and every day the Prince would bring with him the strongest threads of silk he could find and his axe that could cut through anything...but before they could escape the enchantress appeared. She cast the Prince from the tower, cut Rapunzel's hair and the ladder of silk with the axe."

"That's the axe we're trying to find?" Virginia asked as she tried to pick up the hair that was getting stuck beneath her feet.

"No," Rhoswen spoke up and looked back at her for a brief moment with a smirk on her face, "That's the axe we will find. We have to."

_For more then one reason..._

With one last look at the others she began walking again, intent on finding the magical axe; the axe that could cut through anything.

_Including the thorn wall surrounding the frozen castle of the Eighth Kingdom..._

Rhoswen could feel a pair of eyes on her back and knew who they belonged to. She looked over her shoulder and stole a glance at Wolf, who stared intently at her. She turned back to the path ahead of her and sighed heavily, knowing that he understood she had ulterior motives for the axe.


	20. Chapter 20: Like Fire

Aw, you guys I have fallen in love with this series all over again. So, as a result, I have been plowing away at creating new chapters for you and there's more Wolf/Rhoswen in them then ever. Enjoy!

**{}Arcana{}**

They had been walking for what seemed like hours. Rhoswen could swear they had started going in circles when Wolf had decided to lead. She looked up from behind Virginia and stared at Wolf. She questioned if he had sensed her motives earlier.

She wanted the axe and was willing to do what ever it took to get it. It was a priceless weapon and she needed it. She watched Wolf carefully as he sniffed the air and decided that he had no clue as to what she was planning when they would find the axe. She hoped to keep it that way.

"Oh, oh!" Wolf suddenly exclaimed as he sniffed the air again, "I got a scent!"

"Whose?" Rhoswen asked and let go of Virginia's hair, walking passed her. Wolf looked about them and sniffed the air again.

"The huntsman."He sniffed once more and nodded his head, "I'm sure of it. He's near."

"How near?" Rhoswen asked and began looking left and right for any sign of the stealthy hunter. Wolf shook his head and looked back at the other two.

"We **must** move faster." Wolf looked over at Rhoswen for confirmation. She stared at him, understanding the dilemma that keeping the same pace they had was causing. Slowly she nodded her head and looked back at the other two.

"Wolf's right. We have to move faster." She agreed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't move any faster!" Virginia snapped, holding up two hand fulls of her hair.

"Oh Virginia! He's going to catch us within an hour." Wolf tried to explain and grabbed her hands. Tony cursed under his breath and ran a hand over his mouth as he tried to think.

"So what do we do?" Tony asked as he looked around as if trying to spot the huntsman himself. Rhoswen moved in closer to the group and looked down at the ground, trying to formulate a plan.

"He's a tracker...so unless we find an actual path he'll be able to find us no matter what." Rhoswen surmised and looked over at Wolf, "So what options do we have?"

Wolf stared at her, trying to understand the look circling in her eyes. He licks his lips and looks down at the ground, trying to come up with a plan.

"I-I'll hide you two!" Wolf turned and looked at Virginia and Tony, pointing at them, "Then Rhoswen and I will amscray and come back."

"What?" Tony suddenly snapped, obviously not liking the idea.

"Like Rhoswen said; he's a tracker. He follows tracks he cannot smell like an animal." Wolf spoke heatedly, his arms flailing.

"Wolf and I will lead him in a giant circle in the woods." Rhoswen looked between Virginia and Tony, "Then we'll come back for you two first thing tomorrow morning."

"Great! I'll start with Prince!" Wolf ran over to the frozen Prince and pulled him by the rope. Wolf quickly went to work on digging a hole for Prince as Rhoswen got on her hands and knees, starting another hole.

Within a half hour Virginia, Tony, and Prince were each in a hole and covered as best as Rhoswen and Wolf could manage. Rhoswen finished throwing leaves over Tony's hole and backed up a little to survey the small clearing. It wasn't the greatest cover up, but it was good enough. It had to be for such short notice.

"Are you alright?" Rhoswen's eyes locked on Wolf, who was knelt by Virginia's hole. Virginia stuck her fingers up through the leaves and Wolf quickly love tapped them. Wolf got up and ran to Tony's hole asking the same, receiving a similar gesture like from Virginia. He quickly threw some more leaves over Tony and then ran passed Rhoswen in a hurry.

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Rhoswen asked as she ran behind Wolf, periodically looking back at the clearing that was slowly disappearing. She had a very uneasy feeling about this. Something wasn't right and it wasn't the fact that they had done a half ass job hiding them.

"I made sure that the only footprints were yours and mine." Wolf replied and took a sharp left, Rhoswen following closely, "I think they'll be fine."

"You_ think_ so!" She yelled back and shook her head, lips in a tight line. Her eyes quickly scanned the area around her, realizing that she already had no idea what way led back towards Tony and Virginia, "Shit...!"

Rhoswen suddenly stopped and looked behind her, trying to remember which way they had run and what turns they had taken. She quickly pulled one of her sais from her thigh holster and made a small slash in a tree to her right, marking the path they had come down.

Wolf suddenly stopped when he realized his footsteps were the only ones creating sound. He spun on his heels and looked back, spotting Rhoswen by a tree.

"What are you doing!" Wolf called out and ran back to her. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him, "We have to keep running!"

"But we won't know which way to go tomorrow if I don't make a separate trail!" Rhoswen argued and tried to pull herself from his grasp.

"Wolf, remember!" Wolf yelled back and continued to drag her behind him. Rhoswen cursed at herself and re-holstered her sai. They ran through a series of bushes and then over a small river. The two didn't stop running until night fall and even a little after that.

"Wolf, we have to stop." Rhoswen called out to him through the illuminated darkness. She was walking now and dragging her feet through the brush. Her knees wobbled and her thighs felt like jelly, "I can't run anymore tonight."

Wolf stopped and looked back at her tired form as she tried to continue on, but stumbled, bumping into trees. He nodded his head and walked back to her. Rhoswen stopped by a tree and fell back against it, sliding down to the ground in a heap. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her feet and legs sore.

She could hear Wolf moving around, probably checking the area, or so she thought. She leaned her head back against the tree and looked up at the sky between the top of the branches. She could faintly make out the stars and the moon, which was now a little in to its waxing phase.

"I think we should be safe for a while." Wolf spoke and kneeled down beside her as his eyes darted left and right. Rhoswen paid his words no head and continued to look up at the sky, her legs and feet aching.

Wolf moved from his spot beside her and found a tree. He sat down in front of it and leaned back against it, crossing his legs. His eyes darted left and right, wanting to make sure they were safe for the night. Slowly they drifted to Rhoswen and looked her over, starting with the angry red scratches on her cheek from the crow the night before.

He watched her carefully from where he sat, the moon's beams pouring down upon her like a stage light. Her somewhat pale skin shimmered like snowy marble as her golden hair seemed to glitter like fine spun gold. Her eyes seemed to give off their own brilliant light as the moon hit them. Her expression was calm and thoughtful as she gazed quietly up at the night sky.

_"You have feelings for this one too. Yet you fight them."_

Until that moment Wolf hadn't thought about the gypsy elder's words. He had been so preoccupied with Virginia, the curse upon her, and the huntsman that he had no time for his thoughts to drift to other places. Now that he did his thoughts were plagued with images of Rhoswen lying on the ground, beaten and bloodied.

"_I see death. Young girl dead; torn to pieces."_

At the time he had been so sure that it was Virginia the gypsy elder was talking about. Or maybe he had just wanted it to be Virginia that would go so far as to die protecting him. But no. It was Rhoswen; the strange golden haired beauty that had appeared out of no where, that had tried to save _his _love from the trolls, that would take his place at the stake and die protecting him.

_"I see a great fire being built. You are supposed to be burned on it, but the girl will save you despite her pain."_

"Her pain..." Wolf whispered softly and looked down at the ground beneath him. There was nothing he could do about her pain; both of her pains. He loved Virginia. She was his true love, not Rhoswen and he couldn't help that. He also couldn't cure her of her magical ailment either. He was useless to her in her time of need and yet she in the future she was going to die saving him anyway?

_"She understands you. She refuses, though, to come between you and your desire for the other girl, but she will protectyou from the flames of a roaring fire...and there she will die slowly in your arms."_

Rhoswen knew Wolf was in love with Virginia and despite that she would still take his place at the stake? Why? Why would she do this? It baffled him beyond belief that she could be so selfless like that. Even after he would hurt her by his heart choosing Virginia or would he?

Everything that had happened, everything that was happening, and after all that was said he was becoming so confused. The gypsy was right. He loved Virginia, but could his heart really be calling out for another now? Could it really be calling out for this girl?

Wolf shook himself out of his thoughts and looked back at Rhoswen again, seeing that her expression had changed. She was conflicted about something, that much he could tell. But about what? Could it be that she was thinking of him as he was thinking of her?

As if hearing his thoughts, Rhoswen took her gaze from the sky and looked to Wolf. Her expression never changed as they stared at one another. She forced herself to smile at him, however meaningless it was, and then looked back at the sky once more.

She was worried. Not about Virginia and Tony, or about Prince still being frozen, or even about Wolf. She was more worried about her magic and the mysterious crow. There was no coincidence between the two. There couldn't be.

The person blocking her magic and the person who had deliberately sent the crow after her were one and the same...and that worried her far beyond anything else. If it was the person she was thinking of then they were all in trouble; all the nine kingdoms.

Rhoswen looked down at her hands and flexed them, feelings sharp jabs as she did so. This wasn't a good sign. This was the start of her power build up and from here it would only get worse.

"What is it?" Her eyes fell upon Wolf as he stared at her, watching her flex her hands.

"Nothing." Rhoswen answered and forced another smile, shaking her head. She looked down at her hands and laced them together, to try and force the pricks away.

"You're lying." Rhoswen gave a small laugh at Wolf's accurate accusation and looked back over at him. Wolf's eyes seemed to pierce through her, making her smile fall.

"Yeah, I'm lying." She admitted and rearranged herself against the tree. She looked back at her hands and flexed them once more, "I'm in a little pain, but nothing I can't handle."

Wolf stood up from his seat and walked over to her slowly. He sat down beside her and leaned back against the tree, his eyes locked on her hands. Carefully he took one of her hands from her lap and held it within his own. He gently flipped her hand over and brushed his fingers over her palm, feeling heat radiate from them.

"So warm..." He spoke quietly, running his fingers over her hand again. He looked up to meet her gaze and swallowed hard, for some reason forgetting how to breathe, "...like a fire."

Rhoswen nodded her head slowly and took a deep breath, letting it out in a slow breath. Both fell silent, staring into each other's eyes. Each of them felt something tugging at their chests, at their hearts.

Without realizing it something had been pushing them closer to each other. Something more powerful then each of them could understand. It had slowly been tying them together, weaving their lives together and there was nothing they could do to stop it...


	21. Chapter 21: Under The Stars

You guys are going to hate me...WELL, guess what. School has begun again, for most of us like me, and my free time is going to become VERY slim. So, I am warning you now. I will try to update when I can, but looking at my schedule now it seems like it 'might' be once a week, if that. I'm sorry, but school comes first!

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

Rhoswen swallowed hard and tore her gaze from Wolf. Her heart was beating like a drum and she could feel heat rise in her cheeks. She prayed that Wolf would think nothing of it or better yet not think of it at all. That was better then having him know her feelings for him. She just couldn't let him know.

"My magic is energy and as it builds up the energy moves around, creating heat." She explained, trying to change the subject as fast as she could. She looked back down at their hands and gave a small genuine smile, knowing that Wolf had forgotten to let go like the last time. But this time she wouldn't remind him. She didn't want to remind him that he was supposed to be with Virginia...and not her.

"Then what...?" Wolf asked carefully, giving a small cough and waking Rhoswen from her thoughts.

"I-It'll just keep building," She started and looked back up at him, "and trying to move around until it finds a way out."

"What do you mean?" Rhoswen took notice to the change in Wolf's eyes as he spoke. It seemed like a mixture of concern and fear, but Rhoswen knew that that was what she wanted to see. Not what was being shown. It couldn't be. He loved Virginia. He confessed it every day to everyone they came across.

"Well, really just one way." Rhoswen confirmed and pulled her hand gently from his. She re-laced her hands in her lap and looked down at the ground. She was a little tired of talking. She wanted silence, but she knew Wolf better then that and so she thought of something to say, "Do you think Tony and Virginia are alright?"

Wolf's eyebrows knitted together at the topic Rhoswen had decided to bring up. His head screamed at the thought of Virginia and several terrible images of her being hurt floated into his mind, but something stronger overpowered it.

"They're fine. I'm not worried about them." He replied and looked up at the sky, "How long have you been on your own?"

"What makes you think I've been alone? Maybe it was just some freak occurrence when I met you." Rhoswen countered and looked over at him. Wolf gave a shrug, but kept his gaze on the sky.

"You said you had no stars." Wolf replied, making all thought in Rhoswen's head halt. She had thought he was asleep when she had said that. Had he heard the entire thing? At her silence, Wolf looked over at her, "What did you mean if not that you've been alone all this time?"

"...I've been on my own for years." She stopped herself, not sure if she should say anything more or if she wanted to say anything more. This subject was sure to lead to memories she would rather leave in the depths of her mind.

Wolf stared at Rhoswen quietly. She had been on her own for years and so had he. Both of them, all alone in the world, but now sat here together some how. The gypsy elder's words ran through his head again, reminding him of their likeness.

"_She understands you..."_

"A lonely life comes with being a wolf...but you're not a wolf. So why would **you **choose this way of life?" Wolf questioned curiously. If he had the choice he most certainly would not have chosen loneliness. So, why had she? Wolf's eyes narrowed as he continued to think, "Why aren't you home? With your family? With some charmer, preparing to start your own family?"

Rhoswen gave a small laugh and looked over at him. She stared at Wolf a moment longer, the urge to divulge every dark secret she held becoming too strong.

"I didn't choose this and I would be home with my family, trying to start a family, but...everyone left me." Rhoswen explained, her tone slightly sullen. Her eyes had become hard as she stared out at nothing, "Several years ago the king and queen of the eighth kingdom were killed. Then the kingdom froze over and is now surrounded by an impenetrable wall of thorns...all the workings of a dark curse...a dark curse no one can seem to break."

Rhoswen took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. Rhoswen's thoughts drifted back to the day she had heard of her home turning into an arctic tundra.

"Surely there must be a way to break it?" Wolf's voice sounded optimistic, but all Rhoswen could do was click her teeth. She could feel the start of tears in her eyes and took to shaking her head.

"No one knows how to break the curse. We've all tried." Rhoswen swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat at the memories that flooded her mind, "My parents knew it was coming. Years before the rest of the kingdom."

"How?" Rhoswen shook her head in answer to Wolf's question. She had no idea how they could have known about the curse. How could anyone have known about something like that years in advance?

"I don't know, but they had sent me and Fawkes away when I was a little girl...to live with our aunts in the woods. Our grandmother came to watch over us when I was six and when I turned sixteen she told me where I had come from, about the curse, my parents..." Rhoswen wiped a lone tear from her cheek and tried to hide her face from Wolf. Once she had composed herself she looked back over at him, "Then everyone started disappearing on me. First my grandmother disappeared and then my aunts disappeared. Then one day I woke up and Fawkes was gone. All that was left was a note."

"What explanation did he give for leaving you all alone like that?" Wolf asked, sincerely sorry for the pain she had felt and was obviously still feeling. Rhoswen reached to the pouch that sat on her hip and pulled the small parchment from it, gently touching the ring beside it.

She handed the letter to Wolf so easily, so comfortable with him knowing everything. She watched closely as he read the note:

_Rhoswen,_

_All your life people have been deserting you and I promised I would never do the same. This is a promise I will keep. We will see each other again, either in this life or the next. I will not be returning back to the cottage though. Please do not coming looking for me, do not ask about me; simply forget I was ever your brother. Simply forget I ever existed. I value your safety above my own and this is why I have left you in the first place._

_I explained to you about the curse on the Kingdom and I pray you keep it in mind always. If I can keep the darkness away from you and keep myself alive, then we have a chance at saving the Kingdom. Then we have a chance at saving our home._

_I am sorry that I cannot do what you so desperately want me to do. I am sorry that I cannot achieve what you think I am capable of achieving. I am so very sorry that I cannot be what you so desperately need me to be. For everything I am not, you are and must always be. We have been all each others had since we were children. We felt each other's pain, shared each others joy so because of that I vow to you so long as I draw breath I will make sure you are safe._

_Remember to forget me, little white rose, and one day soon it will be your time._

_- F._

Wolf looked up from the letter and looked to Rhoswen, who had tears running down her cheeks slowly. She stared off at the ground with sad eyes and all Wolf wanted to do was comfort her, but he didn't know how.

"You've been looking for him all this time?" Wolf asked as he folded the letter back up. Rhoswen nodded her head slowly as she took a deep, unsteady breath.

"He's all I've ever had and then he just suddenly disappeared. Like everyone else in my life. I want to know why. The _real _reason." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and sat up, taking a deep breath, "We took care of each other, watched out for each other because we were all the other had. It was like having a piece of me ripped away and replaced with a hole."

"You two were very close." Wolf looked down at his hands and to the letter. Something seemed a little off about it. Why would he leave if he thought Rhoswen needed to be safe? What was Rhoswen's 'time'? Wolf looked back over at the woman he knew so little about and put, at least a little bit, together, "You're twins."

"Yes." Rhoswen nodded her head and then gave a small grim laugh as more tears fell from her eyes. She grit her teeth tightly and shook her head, trying to stop her tears, "I should have known."

"Known what?" Wolf asked softly, unsure of what she was now talking about.

"That he was going to leave. I felt it in my bones, but I just...I waved it off." Rhoswen shook her head and then rubbed her eyes, wiping her cheeks of her tears. She took a deep breath and let it out in a short sigh, "All the hurt and guilt he was feeling the day before he left. I should have known that he was leaving."

Wolf wanted to say something, but he knew not what to say. He kept quiet and handed her the letter back. His hands sat restlessly in his lap as he stared down at hers, which sat peacefully laced together with the letter between.

His eyes returned to her face where he saw more silent tears fall from the eyes he had dreams about at night. Slowly he reached a hand over and took one of hers, holding it tightly within his own. His thumb rubbed gently over the back of her smooth hand, the warmth seeming to crawl up his arm and into his chest.

Rhoswen gave a small hiccup and raised her free hand to her face, wiping another tear away. Wolf, not listening to the little voice in his head that screamed at him to get away from her now before it was too late, moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"...I don't feel him anymore, Wolf." Rhoswen cried, allowing him to pull her to him. Wolf pulled her close to him and tucked her head beneath his chin. Rhoswen gave a sharp sniff, trying to keep herself under control, but failing, "Wolf, what if he's hurt? What if he's somewhere out there dying and scared? I should be there and I'm not. I'm here and I should be there."

"Shhh." Wolf whispered softly and took his hand from hers, wrapping it around her tightly. Rhoswen slowly began to crack and started to softly cry into his chest. Wolf continued to shush her and started to smooth her hair soothingly, "It's okay...shhh...everything will be okay..."

It broke his heart to know she was in this kind of pain and distress and all he could do was hold her. He wanted to do so much more. He wanted to take away her sorrows and make her smile, make her happy, but all he could do was hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

In this moment, Wolf understood it was too late to get away from her. He realized that he was already in too deep. In this moment, Wolf realized the gypsy elder's words were true. He had feelings for both Virginia and Rhoswen, but he knew he couldn't have both.

He was so confused. He didn't understand how it had happened, but that it had just happened. He had had all these plans for him and Virginia. Then this strange golden haired, moonlight eyed, girl had appeared out of nowhere like a gleaming star and stole a piece of heart.

Wolf looked out into the dark forest as Rhoswen cried softly in his arms. His head screamed that this was wrong. That it should be Virginia, not Rhoswen, in his arms under the stars. As loud as his mind was screaming it was somehow drowned out by the soft whispers of his heart as they told him, reassured him that it was always to be her; his radiant moon that called out to him in the darkest parts of the night.

Wolf closed his eyes tightly and held onto Rhoswen as if he were to let her go now she would disappear like one of the stars in the night sky. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and breathed in her sweet scent of cinnamon, vanilla, and brown sugar, embedding it in his brain just as it had been embedded in his heart on the boat the night they had laid beneath the stars.


	22. Chapter 22: Does It Have A Rumpel In It?

**{}Arcana{}**

Rhoswen squeezed her eyes shut against the sun that glared down upon her face. She inhaled deeply and released the breath slowly in a long sigh. She opened her eyes and looked up towards the sky that peeked behind the branches of the trees. She rolled her head to the left and stared down at Wolf, who was still fast asleep.

His head laid on her chest with his mouth was open slightly, the faintest sound of breathing emitting from him. One of his arms were draped over Rhoswen's waist, firmly securing her to her spot beside him. Rhoswen took notice that his jacket was acting as a blanket for the both of them and decided that at some point in the night he had tossed it over them to protect them from the cool night air of the forest.

She smiled softly to herself and watched as he mumbled in his sleep. He took a deep breath and then sighed contently as he tugged on her waist, trying to pull her closer to him.

"Mmm...Rhoswen..." Wolf mumbled and then sighed contently again. He rubbed his head against her like a dog would do to their master's hand and then draped a leg over her, completely pinning her to the ground beside him. Rhoswen gave a small laugh and closed her eyes tightly as she licked her lips, bitting her bottom one as she tried to hold back, "I...love..."

Her heart immediately stopped and the smile fell from her lips. She opened her eyes and they grew wide as she swallowed hard, waiting to hear the rest of what he would say. Of course it couldn't possibly be what had popped into her head. He wouldn't say he loved her. There was no way. He would never say such a thing; unconsciously or not.

"I love...you..." Wolf mumbled again and turned his head, rearranging himself against her. Rhoswen's heart started again and began pounding wildly in her chest as she felt a blush grow on her cheeks. A bright grin grew on Wolf's face at whatever his dreams were filled with as his hold on Rhoswen grew, "Mmm...I love you...Virginia."

Of course it couldn't possibly be what had popped into her head. He didn't love her. He loved Virginia. That was that and she would not get in the way of the two again. She was his and he was hers.

Slowly, Rhoswen sat up and weaseled her way out of his grasp. She tried not to wake him as she stood up from the forest floor. She walked a few feet away and brushed off the dirt and leaves that clung to her. She ran her hands through her hair and plucked out a leaf. She twirled it in her fingers a moment and then watched as it fell from her fingers to the ground by her feet.

Her right hand came to rest over her chest where the muscle, that sat beneath the flesh and beneath the cage of rib bones and in the midst of an intricate design of veins and tendons, stung as if it had been pierced with a poisoned tipped arrow.

As much as she knew that it would be Virginia Wolf confessed his love for in his sleep, somewhere deep inside her she had wished it was her instead. She wished that it was she that he wanted, that it was she he chased after like a love sick puppy, she that he told every day that they were destined to be together forever. Not Virginia. Her.

Her eyes prickled and clouded over with tears that she desperately willed away by looking up at the sky that peeked from behind the trees. Her throat became sore as she swallowed hard and rested her left hand on her hip. She tried to keep her breathing steady as the first tear escaped, trailing down her cheek and dropping to land beside the leaf she had plucked from her hair.

"Rhoswen?" Rhoswen heard Wolf call out for her and quickly wiped the tear away. She took a deep breath and hoped the oxygen would help her push everything to the back of her mind.

"Over here!" She called back and tried to compose herself, to hide herself away like she always did. She wanted him to know how much it hurt her to hear him whisper Virginia's name. She wanted him to know how deep a wound it caused to hear him tell her time after time that he loved the woman from another strange world, a woman that didn't even love him back, while she sat there quietly listening to every syllable that rolled off his tongue in hopes that he would just break from whatever illusion that held him so tightly in its grasp and see that they should be together instead.

"What're you doing over here?" Wolf asked and walked closer to her, putting his jacket on. Rhoswen gave her best smile and shrugged, looking around where she was at the moment.

"Just greeting the day." She replied and looked over at him. He nodded his head slowly and then fixed his collar while looking towards the tree tops. Rhoswen watched him as he looked back at her and smiled. She felt the pang of the poison again in her heart and smiled back, masking her pain. She wanted him to know, but she just couldn't tell him. It wouldn't be right.

"Shall we go get the others?" Wolf asked, breaking her from her thoughts. She nodded and walked past him, heading in the direction that they had left the others. She kept quiet and kept her eyes down towards the ground as they walked.

"...Virginia...!" A harsh whisper suddenly called out. Rhoswen picked up her head and looked over at Wolf. He shook his head as if to tell her it hadn't come from him, "Virginia...!"

Rhoswen looked past Wolf and then raised a finger, pointing to a tree. Wolf looked in the same direction and caught a glimpse of an arm as it wagged from behind the trunk. Both of them slowly crept closer, dividing and taking opposite sides of the tree in case it wasn't a friend.

"Tony?" Rhoswen asked suddenly when she got close enough. Tony spun around and looked at her as Wolf tapped him on the shoulder, frightening him.

"AH!" Tony shouted out and then took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Wolf asked and laid a hand on the tree. Tony shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"He's got Virginia!" He snapped and looked to Rhoswen, "That's what's happened!"

"No! Oh no...we have to find her!" Wolf suddenly burst out, surprising Tony and Rhoswen. Both watched as he began pacing with his hands on his head, "It's all my fault!"

He suddenly dropped to his knees with small cry like huffs. He then released a loud heart-wrenching howl towards the sky and then cried out her name.

_"It should be your name he howls. Not hers."_ Rhoswen looks to her right where the small voice had seemed to come from. She scanned the trees and bushes, finding nothing. She shook her head free of her imagination and then looked back at Wolf.

"The Huntsman lives in these woods. He's probably brought her back to his house." Rhoswen spoke up and looked between Tony and Wolf. Both looked to her, sullen eyes and saddened expressions, "We'll find her. Now what way did her go?"

She looked to Tony first and then at Wolf when Tony shrugged. Wolf stood from the ground and sniffed the air a moment before pointing in a direction. Rhoswen nodded her head and then walked past him, the two following behind her.

"If you had been kidnapped it would have been alright! But Virginia! UGH!" Wolf continued to complain, looking back at Tony every once in a while. Rhoswen was now trailing behind the two, listening to them bicker back and forth about Virginia, "Have I lost my one true love?"

"Oh please. Stop with the 'one true love' alright?" Tony snapped back, "You're just some grubby ex-con. You've been nothing, but trouble since we've met you."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Wolf stopped dead in his tracks and looked to Tony with a hard stare, "I'll bite you in a minute."

"You want to dance with me! Because I've had just about enough of alright!" Tony shouted and glared down at Wolf. A sound echoed somewhere ahead of them all and called to Rhoswen's attention. She looked past the two men arguing and listened closely. She heard the same sound again and then again. It sounded almost as if an arrow was being shot, a little wispy thump at the end.

She quickly ran to the men and got in between them, a hand on each of their chests. She shushed them and looked down at the forest floor, listening carefully. The sound came again and she looked to Wolf, locking eyes with him.

"You hear it?" She asked softly and narrowed her eyes, trying to identify the sound. Wolf nodded his head and looked to the trees before them. He slowly raised a finger and pointed at something hidden behind the trees. They walked closer, careful of what might lay ahead of them.

It was a small clearing where the Woodsman was chopping wood. Rhoswen placed a hand on Tony's arm as her eyes landed on the Woodsman's silver axe. She watched as he sliced through another log and squeezed Tony's arm.

"What?" He whispered and stared down at her a moment. A grin grew on her face as she stared, entranced by the axe. Tony looked to Wolf, confused. Wolf didn't know the answer to her silence or to the grin that threatened to envelope the entire lower half of her face.

"The magic axe." Rhoswen whispered, her voice full of adoration. The men looked down at her a brief moment and then looked at the Woodsman wielding the axe.

"Are you- Hey!" Tony called out as Rhoswen walked closer to the Woodsman, eyes fixed on the axe that could cut through _anything_. She stopped two feet from him and watched as he cut another log like it was butter. Tony and Wolf walked up behind Rhoswen after a moment.

"Halt!" The Woodsman shouted and let the axe fall to his side. His eyes were cloudy from his blindness,, but his other senses made up, "Who approaches?"

"Forgive us noble Woodsman. Have you seen a gorgeous girl with very long hair?" Wolf asked earnestly. Rhoswen tore her eyes from the axe to stare at him a moment, partly because ti was a stupid question and also because of him referring to Virginia as 'gorgeous'.

"I haven't seen anything in quiet some time. I'm blind." The Woodsman replied and then raised the axe above his head. He let it fall and it sliced through another log.

"A blind Woodsman?" Tony asked sarcastically. Rhoswen's gaze moved to him and then she shook her head.

"Have you ever seen a tree move?" The Woodsman shot back, leaving Tony speechless. Rhoswen tried to hide her smile and looked back at the Woodsman's axe.

"Is that axe, by any remote chance, the magic axe that cuts through anything?" Wolf asked suddenly.

"Could be."The Woodsman replied with a small smirk and stared out into nothingness. Tony and Wolf looked to each other, excitement and relief in each of their expressions.

"Oh great! How much do you want for it?" Tony asked and rubbed his hands together. The Woodsman's smirk grew larger, making Rhoswen's eyes narrow at him. She knew something was fishy.

"You can have my magic axe if you can guess my name." The Woodsman replied and held his axe up with both hands, "But your friend must kneel by this wood block and if you haven't figured my name out by the time I am finished chopping these logs, then I get his head."

Wolf gulped loudly and placed a hand to his throat. Rhoswen arched an eyebrow and slowly looked over at Tony. Tony stood up as straight as he could and looked from Rhoswen to Wolf and then shook his head and flailed his arms.

"What is it with you people?" He asked after a moment, "What kind of_ twisted_ upbringing did you have? Why can't you just say 'oh that'll be a hundred gold coins'? Why does it always have to be 'no, not unless you lay a magic egg' or 'cut the hairs off a Giant's ass'!"

"Do you want the axe?" The Woodsman asked as he raised the axe a little higher, "Or don't you?"

"Yes." Rhoswen replied immediately, eyes landing on the silver axe again, "We accept."

"No! We don't accept!" Wolf shook his head vigorously and then tugged on Tony's arm to try and get him moving. Rhoswen looked to him and then Tony, shaking her head in confusion. She knew the Woodsman's name. There was no problem, "Let's just carry on looking for Virginia."

"What? No." Rhoswen argued, turning to watch Wolf let go of Tony and walk past her, "All we have to do is guess his name."

"Oh! I know this!" Tony shouted suddenly and then jogged up behind Wolf, grabbing the back of his jacket. Wolf turned around to look at Tony grinning from ear to ear. He shook his head several times over, but Tony only continued to grin, "It's alright. I know this."

"You do?" Rhoswen asked surprised. Tony looked to her and nodded his head.

"We accept." He said as he walked back to his spot before the Woodsman.

"Don't accept on my behalf!" Wolf shouted and tried to walk away again. Rhoswen grabbed a hold of his arm and stopped him.

"Very well. Lay your head on the block." The Woodsman points to the block beside him and Rhoswen and Tony drag Wolf there, "Now you're friend guesses."

"Just for Virginia..." Wolf whimpers out and kneels at the wood block. The Woodsman claps Wolf down, making sure that he couldn't move away. Tony rubbed his hands together and looked over at Rhoswen once before looking back at the Woodsman.

"Alright! Mister I-don't-have-to-look-to-chop-wood, your name is Rum-"

"Wait! Tony that's-" Rhoswen tried to stop him as her eyes go wide at the wrong name.

"-pelstiltskin." Tony guessed.

"-not it..." Rhoswen mumbled out the last of her sentence and then looked to the Woodsman, who stood silently. He waited a long moment, staring out into nothingness and then raised the axe over his head.

"No!" He answered and let the axe fall on a new log, slicing it in half.

"I said Rumpelstiltskin." Tony repeated his guess again.

"He already said that's not his name." Wolf growled out from where he knelt on the forest floor, awaiting to have his head cut off.

"Guess again." The Woodsman spoke as he placed a new log before him.

"Oh! Rumpelstiltskin Junior." Tony guessed, earning a look from Rhoswen that asked 'Really Tony?', "Uh, Rumpelstiltskin the Fourth?"

"No." The Woodsman replied with a smile before chopping the log.


	23. Chapter 23: Faith and A Magic Axe

**{}Arcana{}**

Tony looked over at Rhoswen, who only placed one hand on her hip while the other came to her forehead, closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"Does it have a Rumpel in it?" Tony asked, seeming to have finally realized he wasn't anywhere close to guessing right.

"No!" Rhoswen and the Woodsman both replied at the same time. Rhoswen picked up her head and looked over at Tony again.

"Well, do you know what it is then?" Tony asked as more as a jab then an actual question.

"Of course I know what it is! I tried to tell you that at the start!" Rhoswen took a deep breath to keep herself from snapping anymore at him.

"Well? What is it then?" Tony prodded and flailed his arms, awaiting her answer.

"Easy. He has the same name as the woodsman before him and the one before him! It's-" Rhoswen stopped short and knitted her eyebrows together. She blinked several times and stared past Tony at nothing.

"Well? We're waiting." Tony spoke up again, but Rhoswen ignored him and raised a hand to her lips. She touched them gently and then looked to the Woodsman with an incredulous stare. The Woodsman did nothing except give a small smirk and set a new log down before him.

"What's going on?" Wolf asked from where he knelt on the forest floor. Rhoswen looked at him and tried to say the name again, but it was as if her lips were cemented shut. She brought her hands back to her lips and willed them to open, but couldn't even get close.

"Mmhmph." Her muffled voice was unintelligible to the two men so she took to pointing at the Woodsman while releasing a series of angry muffled phrases.

"Hey, what is this? What'd you do to her?" Tony asked and pointed at Rhoswen. The Woodsman's smirk grows larger as he raises his axe above his head, ready to chop away.

"I said while your 'friend' guesses." The Woodsman replied and let the axe fall on the log. Tony narrowed his eyes and looked from Wolf to Rhoswen for an explanation. Rhoswen tried to yell out, her phrase unintelligible.

"What? What are you saying? I can't understand you!" Tony shouted back at her, exasperated. Rhoswen mentally cursed at herself for a moment and then held up one finger, repeating her muffled explanation again.

"One? One what?" Tony asked and then his eyes widened as he realized what she was saying, "Oh, it's singular. Just one friend guesses!"

Rhoswen nodded her head slowly with her eyes opened as wide as she could make them to stress that was what she had meant. Tony gave a small laugh, but then his expression changed. His smile left and was replaced with a scowl.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Tony shouted and looked back at the Woodsman that had set up another log. The Woodsman raised the axe high above his head.

"Oh, I think I can." He replied and let the axe fall, "The girl is not permitted to help."

"That's not fair!" Tony argued back.

"Oh, never mind! Just start guessing names!" Wolf exclaimed suddenly from where he knelt, head locked in the makeshift guillotine.

"Uh, Tom?" Tony guessed and began to pace, "Dick...Van Dyke?"

"Cold." The Woodsman replied and chopped another log. Rhoswen looked to the wagon the Woodsman had behind full of logs. It was pretty full, but that didn't matter. Tony was never going to guess his name.

Time went on and still Tony hadn't even come close to guessing the Woodsman's name. Rhoswen was now sitting on the ground, legs crossed like a pretzel, and playing with a leaf. Tony continued to pace back and forth, hands on his hips, as he tried to think of new names he hadn't tried.

"Oh, Owen? Elvis?" Tony asked, unsure of both guesses. Rhoswen shook her head and dropped the leaf from her hands. She laid her elbows on her knees and set her chin in her palms and watched. That was all she could do.

"Elvis...?" Wolf repeated the name softly as he watched the Woodsman chop another log. He gave a small whimper and took a few short breaths to calm himself. He looked over at Rhoswen with puppy dog eyes, and she met them with apologetic ones of her own. He gave another whimper and then hung his head.

"Frankie?" Tony started again and narrowed his eyes, "John? Paul? George! Ringo?"

"RINGO!" Wolf exclaimed and looked to Tony.

"Way off." The Woodsman replied and set a new log down before him.

"Well, come on! Look, look...just give me a clue." Tony near begged.

"Yeah, yeah. A clue. Give 'em a clue." Wolf spoke up and then swallowed hard as the Woodsman chopped another log.

"I mean how much fun would it be just to kill him?" Tony gave a small laugh, trying to soften the guy. Rhoswen rolled her eyes and looked to the Woodsman, who was trying to hold back a grin. "Well, it's a lot of fun actually. In fact, you could say that is the reason for my existence." The Woodsman gave a small laugh and set a new log down before him.

"H-how do we know you're not lying about you're name?" Wolf asked, trying to glare at the Woodsman.

"That's right!" Tony clapped his hands together and then pointed at the Woodsman, "I might have already said it for all I know!"

The Woodsman slowly lowered his axe from over his head and held it in both of his hands. He turned to Rhoswen and stared out at nothing.

"Has he said my name, my dear?" The Woodsman asked and Rhoswen shook her head while she stared at Tony. She gave a small muffled 'nu-uh', "You see? You haven't said my name by a long way."

The Woodsman smiled and chopped the log before him. He turned to the wagon and pulled out a new one from the back, the pile having slimmed down considerably. He set the log before him and then pointed to a stump a few feet from Rhoswen that had a hat sitting on top of it.

"My name is in my hat." The Woodsman raised the axe above his head while Wolf and Tony looked to each other. Wolf mouthed to him to go look inside the hat, but Rhoswen lifted her head from her hands and shook it vigorously.

Tony took a step to his left, trying to move as quietly as he could. He took another, but it wasn't quiet enough. The Woodsman outstretched the axe in front of Tony, stopping him from moving any closer to the hat.

"I may be blind, but my hearing is excellent. Try to look again," The Woodsman moved the axe from in front of Tony and held it above Wolf's neck. Rhoswen shot up from the ground and made to lunged at the Woodsman, but he heard her and pointed the axe at her, "Move again and I will chop your friend's head off along with hers."

"You're a sick pervert huh?" Tony asked rhetorically and moved closer to Wolf. Rhoswen's eyes turned from the Woodsman to the hat that sat just a little bit away. She bent to her left and outstretched her hand, trying to see if she could grab it. Her plan was to snatch it and then toss it to Tony. Tony noticed what she was doing and tried to stall, "You are aren't you? You've probably done this before, haven't you?"

"Hundreds of times." The Woodsman replied as Rhoswen's fingers grazed the brim of the hat. If she could just take one step closer..., "Move any closer to that hat and I will cut his head off."

Rhoswen set her foot back on the ground in its original spot and stared at the Woodsman. She looked to Tony and then at Wolf, agitation swimming in her eyes. She shook her head and then looked away, off into the forest to her left.

"And what was the percentage of **correct** guesses?" Wolf asked and watched the Woodsman grab another log. Rhoswen spotted something up in a tree and narrowed her eyes at the little blue and yellow bird. Then they went wide as realization hit her in the face. She went to whistle, but nothing came out so she raised up her arms and tried to flag the bird down.

"No one has ever guessed my name." The Woodsman replied to Wolf and sliced through the log. He grabbed a new log, only having two left now, and set it before him. The bird in the tree flew down and landed on the stump that the hat sat on. Rhoswen quickly pointed to the hat, hoping the bird would understand.

"Uh, um, is it The Bad Axeman?" Tony asked, trying to stall for more time. The bird turned its back to Rhoswen and looked inside the hat for a name.

"I told you you'd never guess it." The Woodsman chopped the log and took the last remaining one from the wagon bed. He set it up before him and raised the axe as Rhoswen shooed the little bird Tony's way.

"Uh, oh it's forming in my mind!" Tony stalled further as the Woodsman chopped the last log. Rhoswen and Wolf watched as the little bird landed on Tony's shoulder and whispered the name in his ear. The Woodsman moved to Wolf and gently tapped the edge of the axe against his neck to know where to aim.

"You're too late. Now I will have your friend's head." The Woodsman raised his axe high above his head ready to chop away.

"Just a minute! ...Juliet!" Tony called out, pointing a finger at the Woodsman. The little bird flew off as Wolf's eyes sprung wide open. Rhoswen's lips curled into a bright grin as she ran to Tony and wrapped her arms around him in an excited hug.

"You did it!" Rhoswen shouted and looked to the Woodsman. She outstretched her hands toward him, waiting for the axe, "Axe please."

The Woodsman reluctantly handed her the axe, cursing under his breath while doing so.

"Thank you!" She sang-songed and took it, hugging it tightly to her chest as Tony helped Wolf out of the guillotine, "Now we need to find Virginia."

"Right." Wolf agreed and lead them in one direction. Tony and Rhoswen followed closely behind.

"Who would have thought it? Juliet the Axeman." Wolf commented as they continued to walk on, having no idea where in the forest Virginia was or whether or not she was even still in the forest.

"Yeah well is it any wonder that he turned into a sick sadist?" Tony asked rhetorically as he and Wolf walked on, Rhoswen trailing behind them hugging the axe. She held it like it was some sort of trophy, but to her it meant so much more, "Does she know something about that axe that we don't?"

"No." Wolf replied, continuing on.

"Are you sure? She's holding it like she's afraid to let go." Tony replied, taking a quick look back at her. Wolf also looked back at her. She was holding it like she was afraid to let it go, but he, unlike Tony, understood why, "Should we take it from her? Just so she doesn't run off with it?"

"No," Wolf replied firmly. He was going to make sure no one would take it from her. It meant so much more then some magical treasure to her. It was a symbol of hope. Hope that she could save the Eighth Kingdom and its people. Hope that things could go back to the way they once were, like with her brother, "No one's taking it from her and she's not leaving."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Tony replied in a breathy whisper, "It's just kind of strange seeing her act like that. Actually she's been acting strange for days."

"How so?" Wolf asked and looked over at him. Tony met his gaze and then looked back at the forest before him, shrugging.

"She's quieter then usual. She's not as much help either." Tony trailed off. Wolf gave a small growl at the comment and then shook his head once.

"She's sick." Wolf replied after a long moment, keeping his eyes forward.

"Sick?" Tony asked, stopping fore a brief moment and then picking back up again, trying to catch up to him, "How sick?"

Wolf didn't reply. He couldn't. The thought of how bad Rhoswen was getting was just too much on top of everything else. He was confused and angry and worried.

"That sick huh...?" Tony figured and took another quick glance back at Rhoswen. Rhoswen met his stare with a smile.

"What?" She asked through a small laugh.

"Uh...nothing. Just...you look like you're in love with that axe." Tony replied, trying to cover up what he and Wolf were talking about. Rhoswen released a loud heart warming laugh and ran up between the two with the axe.

"I think I am." She replied and hugged the axe, "This axe could change everything."

"Everything?" Tony asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Maybe not everything, but it might be the answer to the curse over the Eighth Kingdom." She replied, looking back up at Tony from the axe.

"You're not gonna run off on us are you?" Tony asked, trying to cover up the worry he felt. Rhoswen arched an eyebrow at him and then rolled her eyes.

"Have a little faith in me. I made a promise to help find the mirror and get you and Virginia home." She looked up at Tony again.

"_With her gone he can be yours."_

Rhoswen looked behind her, where she had thought the voice had come from and then shook her head. She then turned to Wolf, who refused to look at her. This caused her to narrow her eyes at him and look back at Tony for a brief moment, "Is everything alright Wolf?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." He gave a small shaky laugh and looked off to his left, away from her, "Why wouldn't everything be alright?"

"We're gonna find Virginia." Rhoswen spoke confidently. Wolf turned and looked down at her. She gave a small smile, meaning what she had said, "I promise."

Rhoswen gave a small laugh, pushing everything she was feeling to the back of her mind. She then ran a little ahead of the two men and looked back at them.

"Come on! We're never gonna find her just walking around!" She called back to them and then ran off into the trees. Tony and Wolf followed closely behind her, their footsteps echoing hers. She looked behind her at the two and gave a loud laugh, "Slow pokes!"

She felt good for some strange reason despite everything with Wolf. Maybe it was the fact that the world seemed just a little bit brighter with the axe around. Or maybe it was because she felt the little voice was right. Without Virginia around Wolf could be hers. There would be no competition.

_"Find her and get rid of her. Get rid of her before it's too late!"_

Rhoswen looked to her left and then to her right. She shook her head free of the voice and scowled at herself for ever agreeing with its dark powers. She looked behind her at Tony and then at Wolf, who seemed to have cheered up.

"I'm too fast for you!" She shouted back at him. Whatever dark power was watching over them she would fight it till the end. She faced forward and hopped over a fallen tree, "You'll never catch me, Wolf!"

"Oh yes I will!" Wolf shouted back and sped up a little, moving past Tony and right up behind her. He reached out to grab the back of her shirt and grazed her. She let out a small laugh and then ran right, causing him to come up beside her. She looked over at him and laughed at the excitement swarming in his eyes. He outstretched his hand towards her with a wide grin, "I'm gonna get you!"

_I haven't lost just yet_

Rhoswen gave a small shake of her head and then faced forward again. She pushed herself to run faster as a warm smile crossed her lips.

_I might still have a chance_


	24. Chapter 24: Rescue and A Trim

**{}Arcana{}**

They had stopped running a ways back after Tony had complained that he was going to be sick. They now walked, roaming the forest in search of Virginia. Rhoswen walked beside Tony, Wolf leading the way. She hummed softly to herself and tapped her fingers against the neck of the axe.

"Pssst!" Rhoswen's head snapped from right to left at the sudden call, "Up here! I know where Virginia is."

"What?" Rhoswen asked and lifted her gaze, spotting the same bird from before in a tree, "Wolf, Tony, the bird knows where Virginia is!"

"What?" Tony asked and turned around to look at her. Wolf also looked back at Rhoswen as the little bird flew down from the tree and landed on her shoulder. It moved closer to her ear and stuck it's beak through her hair.

"She is in a tree that is not a tree. In a place that is not a place." The little bird spoke quietly. Wolf and Tony moved closer, unable to hear what was being said.

"What did it say?" Tony asked, looking from the bird to Rhoswen.

"Virginia's in a tree that isn't a tree. In a place that isn't a place." Rhoswen repeated and looked between the two. She had no idea what the little bird was talking about.

"A tree that isn't a tree and a place that isn't a place? So Virginia is...no where?" Wolf asked, looking to Rhoswen for an answer. Rhoswen shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I don't know." She answered honestly and tried to think, "A tree that isn't a tree. Maybe something disguised as a tree? Like the Huntsman's house is a tree perhaps? Or it's inside of a tree? I don't really know."

"Alright, can we just stop with the rhyming crap?" Tony snapped, making Rhoswen jump slightly. He scoffed and looked at the bird on her shoulder, "Just take us there."

The bird stared at him a moment and then took off into the sky. The three of them followed closely behind it on foot, weaving in and out of trees. The bird stopped and circled around a rather large tree, chirping.

"She's in this tree." The bird sang out to them and then flew up into the sky. The three of them ran to the tree and stared at it.

"How could she be inside a tree?" Tony asked as Wolf called out to Virginia.

"It's magic Tony." Rhoswen replied and looked up towards the sky, trying to see where the tree top was. Wolf called out to Virginia again, but was replied with sounds of the forest.

"Wolf!" Virginia's voice called back after a moment and suddenly she stuck her head out a small hole in the tree.

"Virginia! How do we get in!" Tony called out to her and looked up at her.

"There's a door!" She called back. Tony and Wolf looked back at the trunk of the tree and began circling it, searching for a door.

"A door. I don't see a door. There's no door. Definitely no door!" Tony rambled, coming back to stand where he had begun. The two men looked up at Virginia, unable to find a door.

"He's concealed it with magic!" Wolf called up to Virginia as Rhoswen looked down at the axe in her hands. Her eyebrows suddenly knitted together as she gripped the axe tighter.

"No. Way. It couldn't be." She whispered to herself as she looked back up the tree to Virginia. She thought over the situation and then gave a small smirk, "Could it really?"

"Why can't you come down and let us in from the inside?" Tony called up to her.

"He's chained me up. I can't." Virginia replied and Rhoswen began to shake her head slightly, her smirk turning into a smile. Wolf started to climb the tree, but could barely make it five feet up, "Can't you climb up the tree?"

"There's no pivot holes!" Wolf called back, searching the tree for a good spot to try climbing again. He jumped down and walked back to Tony.

"Get a ladder or something!" Virginia snapped and pulled herself back inside the tree.

"Where am I gonna get a ladder!" Tony snapped back and looked around. His eyes landed on the axe that Rhoswen held. He near ran to her and snatched it from her grasp, "I can chop the tree down!"

"What?" Rhoswen asked incredulously, turning to look at him, "Are you crazy? She's easily fifty feet from the ground. A fall like that would most likely kill her. "

"You're right." Tony agreed and let the axe drop to his side, "What about you? You're an witch or whatever. Cast a spell and get her down."

" I can't." Rhoswen replied and stared at him a moment. She then shook her head and looked back up at the tree.

"Why not?"

"My magic isn't working right at the moment. Remember?" She replied and snatched the axe back.

"Oh right." Tony replied, earning an eye roll from Rhoswen, "So how do we get to her?"

"I don't know." Wolf growled and walked back over to the two.

"You two do realize what this is right?" Rhoswen asked unexpectedly, her mind putting two and two together. Wolf and Tony both looked to her, confused by what she meant. Rhoswen looked at each of them, "The axe, her hair, now this 'towering' tree that she's locked in? It's Rapunzel all over again."

"Cripes! You're right!" Wolf exclaimed and looked up at the little hole of a window in the tree.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this was the same spot where the tower used to be." Rhoswen thought aloud, looking over the clearing they were in.

"Virginia? How long is your hair?" Wolf suddenly called up to her. Rhoswen and Tony both looked to each other and then at him.

"Longer then ever! Why?" She asked, going quiet. Wolf looked over the tree as Rhoswen and Tony looked at each other again, "No! Not happening!"

"That's a great idea!" Tony laughed while Rhoswen hung her head.

"That's a terrible idea." She spoke up and looked to Tony and then Wolf. She would have reacted the same way if it was her in the tower instead of Virginia.

"I've always wanted to say this." Wolf commented, unable to hide his excitement. Rhoswen knitted her eyebrows together and crossed her arms over her chest, watching him carefully, "Love of my life, let down your lustrous locks!"

Rhoswen quickly looked away from Wolf and down at the forest floor beneath her feet. For the last several hours she had forgotten all about what had happened earlier that morning; Wolf confessing his love for Virginia in his sleep and all. Then again she was the one Wolf had clung to that night and had told everything would be alright to.

Rhoswen looked back up in time to see Virginia's hair fly from the window and cover Wolf from head to foot. He quickly found his way out, took a firm hold of her hair, and moved to the tree trunk. It didn't take him long to climb up to the window where Virginia pulled him inside.

Tony tugged on Rhoswen's arm, forcing her to look his way. He nodded his head towards the right and Rhoswen followed his gaze. The Huntsman was back. Rhoswen quickly looked up towards the window to make sure Wolf was in all the way and then took hold of Tony's arm, dragging him behind a different tree.

The Huntsman laid a hand on the tree trunk and slowly a thick patch of ivy dispersed to reveal a door. The Huntsman walked inside and Tony quickly grabbed the axe from Rhoswen. He ran to the door to try and stop it from closing, but got his arm trapped in the closing door with the axe inside. Rhoswen ran up to him and tried to pull his arm back out from the door, finding it useless.

"Dad, give me the axe!" Virginia's muffled voice called from inside.

"Take it! Cut his head off!" Tony called back as he and Rhoswen struggled to pull his arm free.

"Be careful with that axe!" Rhoswen called out in a huff as she pulled with all her strength on Tony's arm, "Don't hit Wolf!"

"Got it!" Virginia called back. A loud smash erupted from inside the tree home along with a scream of agony.

"Will someone open this door!" Tony shouted. The door opened abruptly and Tony and Rhoswen fell backwards. Rhoswen landed on the ground, her head colliding with the forest floor. Tony quickly stepped into the house, asking Virginia if she was alright. Rhoswen sat up, leaning on her elbows and listened to the three inside the house.

_"They forget all about you when she's around. You should get rid of her." _Rhoswen's head snapped to her left at the voice. It was the same one from before. It couldn't just be her imagination. She would never think things like that. Slowly she picked herself up from the ground and rubbed the back of her head.

"What is this place?" Tony's voice caused Rhoswen to look back at the tree. She walked closer and stood by the open door.

"A bad place. A very bad place. Let's go." Wolf replied and appeared at the door of the tree home. Tony stood behind him, ready to sprint from the house.

"We can't just leave him like this." Virginia spoke up from inside, "He's helpless."

"You're right. We should kill him." Wolf replied and snatched the axe from Tony's hands, withdrawing back into the tree.

"Wolf no! Rhoswen help!" Virginia shouted and Wolf's whine could be heard. Rhoswen pushed past Tony and stepped into the house. She snatched the axe from Wolf's hands and looked down at the Huntsman unconscious on the ground.

"But he's gonna come after us!" Wolf whined and looked to Rhoswen for help, "Tell her!"

"He will come after us." Rhoswen spoke up and looked at Virginia.

"I don't care! We're not killing him!" Virginia snapped and then looked back at Rhoswen, "We're not killing him, right?"

"We're not going to kill him." Rhoswen confirmed after a moment and looked back at Wolf. His eyes told her that he was angry. She didn't care. She felt that it wasn't right to kill someone who couldn't defend themself.

"UGH!" Wolf fell silent for a long moment and stared down at the Huntsman. He looked back up and looked between Virginia and Rhoswen, "You're going to regret this moment."

Rhoswen stood up straighter at Wolf's words and turned towards the door of the tree home. She walked out the door, axe in hand and waited. Wolf came out first, followed by Virginia and Tony.

"Come on. We have to leave." Wolf snapped at them all and walked past Rhoswen, "Come on!"

Rhoswen followed behind Tony and Virginia. Her mind wasn't on whether or not they should have kill the Huntsman or even on the fact that Wolf had, yet again, come to Virginia's rescue like a knight in shinning armor. She was more concerned with the voice that had appeared thrice now out of nowhere, speaking only to her as though trying to sway her to a darker mindset.

"Hey boy!" Tony called out suddenly, having found where he had buried Prince. He quickly dug him up and pulled him out of the earth. Seeing the sight of Prince's golden form caused Rhoswen's heart to lurch. She raised a hand and ruffled her hair.

They had yet to fix Prince's 'condition' and it bothered her. So many things bothered her about this _adventure_ she was on. Brother missing, Bry missing, Prince a golden statue, her magic blocked, a voice following her, and Virginia getting kidnapped left and right. Something dark was definitely following behind them and close.

Wolf suddenly walked up beside her with Virginia's coat over one arm and the axe in his other hand. He slouched and his eyes darted from right to left, a worried look on his face.

"How does it look?" Rhoswen asked and looked up at Wolf. He didn't respond, but made a sheepish face, "Wolf?"

"I think I over did it. Just a little." He answered finally and suddenly Virginia stormed into the clearing. She strode right up to Wolf. Rhoswen's eyes went wide and mouth hung agape. Virginia glared at Wolf hard, hair frizzy and cut so very close to her scalp. She ripped her jacket away from him and stormed off in another direction. Rhoswen slowly looked back at Wolf, eyes still wide and mouth still hung open. Wolf gave a small shrug and a sheepish laugh.

"Too much?" He asked rhetorically. Rhoswen shook her head snatched the axe from him.

"Oh Wolf...what are we going to do with you?" She asked softly before following after Virginia.


	25. Chapter 25: Lost and Confused

**{}Arcana{}**

They all walked along as quiet as though someone had just died. Virginia and Tony walked ahead, Tony dragging Prince along. Wolf walked far behind them, being ordered to keep away by Virginia, and had his hands shoved as far down in his jacket pockets as he could.

Rhoswen walked a little ways behind him, looking from her left to her right. She looked behind her a moment and then turned to face forward, biting her bottom lip. Every snap of a twig and crunch of a leaf made her jump.

_"__Little rose has lost her way."_

She jumped at the voice that had been following her, repeating the same rhyme over and over again. She looked behind her again and then above her as a bird flew from one branch to another.

_"In the forest she doth play."_

"Shut up..." She commanded the voice and clamped her hands over her ears, "Go away..."

"_Believes that she can end the curse."_

"Stop." Rhoswen commanded a little louder and stopped walking. She spun in a slowly circle and looked down the path they had just walked. She stood still and closed her eyes tightly, pushing her hands as hard as she could against her ears.

_"__Little does she know she__ is making it worse."_

Suddenly a hand clamps down on her shoulder, making her shriek and turn around to face the owner. Wolf retracts his hand and narrows his eyes at her behavior.

"What's wrong?" Wolf asked and stared down at her. Rhoswen shook her head and continued to look left and right, expecting to see something.

"I don't know." She replied, her eyebrows knitting together as she felt fear creep into her blood. She shook her head and looked behind her again. Her skin was crawling and her hands were tingling and shaking, "It's nothing."

She shook her head again and walked past Wolf.

"Whoa, wait." Wolf grabbed her at her elbow and held her in her spot before him. He stared down at her and noticed the look of fear in her eyes. His other hand came and rested on her cheek, his thumb brushing gently over her cheekbone, "What's going on?"

_"Give her fears."_

"Rhoswen?" Wolf asked again and forced her to look at him.

"It's nothing." She argued and tore herself from him.

_"Force her screams."_

"It's not nothing. You're afraid of **something**. Tell me what it is." Wolf grabbed her again and forced her to stop walking away, "I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on."

"You can't help everyone, Wolf." Rhoswen replied, looking down the path at Tony and Virginia. Wolf followed her gaze, jaw hard and eyes full of mixed emotions. Rhoswen looked back up at him and smiled softly, "And I'm not gonna ask you to."

_"Make her fall into the darkest of dreams."_

Rhoswen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly she became very cold as though she had walked outside in the middle of winter in the Eighth Kingdom in nothing more then her own skin.

"You're shaking." Wolf's voice caused her to open her eyes again and look up at him. He quickly took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. He held it closed with one hand while he pressed the other to her cheek, "You're cold...like ice."

"Wolf, I'm not that cold." Rhoswen replied, her eyes narrowed. She freed one hand from inside the jacket and placed it to his forehead, "Wolf, you're burning up."

"I'm fine." He replied quickly and took her hand away from his forehead.

"No, you're not." Rhoswen argued and placed her hand against his cheek, switching between her palm and the back to try and cool his flaming skin, "Are you sick?"

"No. I'm fine." Wolf snapped. Rhoswen took her hand away and stared up at him for a long moment. Something was definitely off with him. He was snapping at everyone today and now a fever? Rhoswen went to argue with him, but stopped. The eerie and dark feeling had suddenly disappeared. It was as though it had never really been there.

"What is it now?" Wolf asked softer and stared down at her. He took notice that she didn't look afraid anymore, but slightly relieved.

"Nothing." Rhoswen answered honestly with a hint of surprise in her voice. She looked back up at him and shook her head, "Really. I'm fine now. Here. You can have your jacket back."

"Keep the jacket on." Wolf ordered as she had begun to remove it. She looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. Wolf took a deep breath and sighed, agitation ringing within it, "For my sanity will you keep it on?"

"You're sane?" Rhoswen asked, trying to keep a straight face. Wolf gave a small huff and shook his head at her. He looked back down at her and took a deep breath. They stood there for a long moment, just staring at each other. Wolf knew something was wrong with her, but she was right. He couldn't help her and Virginia at the same time. Especially since he had other things he needed to take care of. He also didn't want to have to choose between them at the moment. He was fighting it as hard as he could, but he was being forced to at every turn.

"What is it, Wolf?" Rhoswen asked with a small smile, "Have I rendered you speechless?"

"Yeah," Wolf knitted his eyebrows together and looked at Virginia for a brief moment before he looked back down at her. It was like he was standing at a fork in the road. Virginia was going down one path while Rhoswen was heading down the other. He gave her a small smile with a fake, breathy laugh, "You do that a lot."

"Hm, that's nice to hear. Usually it's the opposite and people want to rip me a new one." Rhoswen laughed and pushed her hands into the pockets of Wolf's jacket, which she had pulled on fully. She looked down at her feet, feeling slightly nervous with the way Wolf was staring down at her. She looked back up at him, seeing his gaze had never faltered.

It was the same look that first night they sat under the stars in the forest and then last night when he tried to comfort her. It was the same look; caring and warm.

"Wolf?" She asked softly, her heart beginning to pick up speed. She swallowed hard and stared up at him, waiting for him to speak, but he kept silent. He was so confusing to her. One moment he was pronouncing his undying love for Virginia and then the next he was staring at her like...like he loved her.

"Rhoswen, I need to tell you something." Wolf started and then fell silent again. What he needed to tell her...what his heart was telling him to say, what path to follow...it scared him into silence. He had been so sure at the start that Virginia was his one love. Now he wasn't sure of anything. His mind screamed **Virginia** every chance it got. While, very softly every now and then, his heart whispered _Rhoswen_ and drowned out everything else.

"Look! Rhoswen, Wolf, look! It's Acorn!" Virginia shouted from down the path. Rhoswen's head snapped to look at her. She saw her pointing to a wagon that had a small horse pulling it and then at the dwarf. Virginia waved them to come on, smiling brightly, "Come on!"

"Well...that was easy." Rhoswen gave a small half hearted laugh and looked back up at Wolf. She swallowed hard and gave another small breathy laugh, "What is it that you need to tell me?"

"I...nothing. It's nothing." Wolf replied and shook off his thoughts. Rhoswen watched him for a moment. Her heart stopped thudding against her rib cage and the butterflies ceased in her belly. Her hope of him realizing that he was better off with her grew dimmer.

"We should go." She looked back at Virginia and Tony, who were running to stop the wagon, and then looked down at her feet. She took a deep breath and then began walking. Wolf followed behind her into the small clearing where a small fire was burning. The supposed Acorn sat on the ground before the fire, smoking a pipe.

"Acorn, remember me?" Tony asked, huffing from running. Wolf walked up on the other side of Virginia as Rhoswen went to the horse. She smiled at it and tentatively reached a hand out. She pet it and cooed at it sweetly, trying to take her mind off of what had happened.

"Of course I do! Tony!" Acorn exclaimed and pulled the pipe out from his mouth, smiling, "How are you doin' lately?"

"Where's our mirror?" Tony wasted no time in asking.

"What mirror?"

"It belongs to us! Give it back!" Virginia spoke up. Acorn looked to her and smirked, taking a drag from the pipe.

"Was it valuable?" He asked, looking between Tony and Virginia.

"No."

"Worthless." Tony and Virginia spoke in unison.

"You've come an awful long way for a worthless mirror." Acorn commented and then threw a cup of water on the small fire.

"It's a magic mirror. We came here through it." Virginia spilled as she and Tony followed Acorn to his wagon where Rhoswen still stood by the horse, "All we want to do is go home. Please. Let us go home. I just want to go home."

Rhoswen looked back at Virginia, hearing her voice crack. Her eyes were teared up and she sniffled, wiping her nose. Rhoswen's gaze became softer. She understood how Virginia felt. She too was homesick.

"He doesn't have it." Rhoswen spoke up and looked back at the horse.

"How do you know!" Virginia snapped.

"I checked the wagon." Rhoswen answered and let her hand fall from the horse. Virginia gave a small hiccup of a cry and covered her mouth.

"The blonde's right. I swapped it with someone in the village. I'm terribly sorry. Very movin' story though." Acorn commented as he climbed onto the wagon and took the reigns to the horse.

"Swapped it! For what!" Tony snapped and wrapped an arm around Virginia's shoulders. Rhoswen looked behind the two at Wolf. He stared at the ground, hands deep in his pants pockets with Prince beside him. She knew what village Acorn had come from and if they were to go there...there were going to be problems with Wolf being, well, a wolf.

"A lamb. He swapped it for a lamb." Rhoswen spoke up and looked over at Tony, "A really nice lamb too."

"A lamb!" Tony snapped again and let go of Virginia. Rhoswen watched as Wolf retreated from the small clearing. She looked back at Tony, Acorn, and Virginia and declared they were preoccupied. She followed carefully behind Wolf and tried to keep quiet. She just wanted to make sure _he _was alright. She owed him at the very least that much for everything he had been doing for her.

He walked into the forest and walked down a path, head hung low. He kicked the leaves beneath his feet and then suddenly stopped. Rhoswen could hear him sigh heavily and watched as he ran a hand through his raven hair with his other hand in his pants pocket. Rhoswen stopped as well and watched him, not trying to even hide.

"Wolf..." A voice called out from the trees to his left. Rhoswen's eyes traveled to where his gaze landed. It was a chuck from a tree truck that dipped in the middle of it to form a kind of bowl. Within it was a pool of water that rippled, "Wolf..."

Rhoswen recognized the voice. It wasn't the one she had been hearing in her head, but the same voice from the boat. The one Wolf had been yelling at when she had hit her head on the stairs.

"Wolf..." The voice called again and Wolf moved closer to the trees. Rhoswen watched him and then slowly moved closer. This time she made sure she was hidden from sight, "Wolf, do you think you can simply ignore me?"

Wolf moved closer to the water and peered inside. Rhoswen moved closer too and hid behind a tree, peeking around it after a moment. She could tell it was a female that was speaking to him and she sounded older then herself, angrier.

"...I've changed..." Wolf whispered, looking around to make sure no one was listening. Rhoswen hid herself behind the tree and leaned back against it, "I am no longer under your influence... You cannot touch me...!"

"Oh, really?" The woman asked with a hint of mockery in her voice, "It's a full moon tonight. You're blood is already hot. You are a wolf."

Rhoswen closed her eyes tightly and cursed at herself. She should have known. She should have been watching the moon to know when it would be full.

"What will you do when the wild moon calls you?" The woman asked as Wolf ran a hand over his mouth. He looked up and stared out into the forest, thinking about her words, "What will you do then...with your new friends?"

Wolf growled and splashed the water viciously, ending the conversation. He stood there, huffing, and pacing back and forth. He spoke quietly to himself and tugged at his hair. He cursed and kicked his feet at nothing.

Rhoswen kept her back flush with the tree as she listened to him. She didn't know what to do. She had been spying and what she had heard, the voice, how Wolf was 'no longer under her influence'...something was going on. She didn't want to just to conclusions, but assumptions crawled into her mind one after the other.

Wolf growled again and then stormed past her, never seeing her. Once he was gone she peeled herself from the tree slowly. She felt like she was in a daze. She walked onto the path and just stood there. She stared in the direction Wolf had gone, heading back to Virginia and Tony, and struggled with what to do.

It could just be nothing, but what if it wasn't? He had said he had been in prison for sheep worrying, but what if it was more then that? What if the dark feeling she had was because of him? Because of something he had brought with him, on accident or not?

"_Like a sorceress maybe?"_

Rhoswen didn't bother to look around for the source of the voice. Nothing would be there. She was alone. She stared at the ground, eyes glazed, and mind lost to her thoughts. One part of her screamed that something was terribly wrong with the whole situation. That she should have known from the very start of things. She should have known that she had everything backwards.

_"You were the one under the illusion, not him. He knew exactly what he was doing. He played you. He played all of you like puppets. Especially you. He played off of everything that has happened to you; Fawkes, your parents, your home, your feelings for him. You walked right into his trap and never even thought twice about everything."_

Rhoswen swallowed hard and blinked, looking off to her right. She shook her head slowly.

"He told the voice that she had no control over him. He said he's changed." She argued back, "He saved me in the Third Kingdom. He saved me from **her** crow."

_"It's an illusion."_

"No. Through everything he hasn't left me. He's stayed right there, listening to what I have to say, comforting me and telling me everything will be alright."

_"It's an illusion."_

Rhoswen shook her head again and closed her eyes tightly. She didn't know what to think. She wanted to believe that Wolf was good, but the voice had a point. Everything bad had started when she met him; her magic, her pain, the crow, the voice. Rhoswen weaved her fingers into her hair and clenched handfuls of her golden strands.

"Rose?" Rhoswen's head snapped up to stare at Tony as he walked down the path towards her with Prince, "Are you alright? You disappeared."

Rhoswen nodded her head quickly and looked behind him where Wolf and Virginia were following in his footsteps.

"You sure? You looked like you were gonna pull your hair out." Tony stopped in front of her and stared down at her. Rhoswen didn't reply and just stared at Wolf, who kept quiet as he stared at the ground beneath his feet, "Rose?"

Tony followed her gaze and stared at Wolf a moment. He looked back down at her and nodded his head. He wrapped an arm around her and made her walk along side him.

"You know. I saw the way he was looking at you today. When you though Virginia and I weren't looking. Before we found Acorn." Tony started and leaned closer to her, "He likes you. More then Virginia, I think. Thank God. I mean, it's great for you because you really like him. I can't see him and Virginia together. He's not her type at all."

Tony continued to ramble on, but Rhoswen wasn't listening. She looked back at Wolf and stared at him as he walked quietly along. She quickly looked forward again and watched the ground as it drifted by beneath her feet.


	26. Chapter 26: Sheep and Lambs

Is this enough of an update for you guys? Thank you Lift the Wings and AvengedBaby for the wonderful reviews!

**{}Arcana{}**

"I really don't think we should go into this village." Wolf said again, trying to coax everyone out of the idea.

"This is where the mirror is." Virginia rationalized as they all continued on, heading for the village that laid ahead. Wolf ran to the front of the group and began walking backwards so he could look at everyone.

"A wolf goes by his instincts and I don't like it." Wolf argued back, looking around at each of them. Rhoswen kept her eyes on the ground and her hands in the pockets of Wolf's jacket that she still wore, "This is farming land a-and farmer's don't like wolfies."

Virginia and Tony ignored him and continued walking, passing Rhoswen. Wolf huffed and ran to the fence, tapping on it as he stared out at the farmland.

"Oh huff puff...!" He breathed out and then ran to catch up. He grabbed Rhoswen by her elbow and pulled her back, "Can you please talk to them? Convince them that we can't stay here."

"Why me?" Rhoswen asked softly and stared up at him. Wolf dropped to his knees and laced his hands together, holding them up.

"Please." Wolf begged. Rhoswen was about to call up to the others and tell them they shouldn't go into the village, but then she stopped. Should she really be listening to him? She looked back down at him and then walked away, following after the others.

"We should stop for breakfast and we can think about what to do then." Wolf called out and stood up from the ground. He ran to the front of the group again and began walking backwards.

"You already had breakfast." Virginia smirked.

"Then I want another breakfast!" Wolf snapped, earning a look from Rhoswen, "What are you my mother? You're gonna tell me when I can eat or not? Why don't you draw up a list of things I can and can't do!"

Everyone fell silent and stared at Wolf. Tony shook his head at Wolf and then continued on while mumbling.

"We're going into the village. End of discussion. You can do what you like." Virginia told Wolf and then followed after her father. Rhoswen stood in her spot and stared at Wolf, studying him. She knew that his new behavior was from the fever and she, after coming to the conclusion after an hour of walking, decided that she would give him the benefit of the doubt. If he was playing her and the others the she would let him for now. She couldn't do anything anyway and if he wasn't, if he was telling the truth, if he was truly good...well, then that would be at least a small relief.

Wolf looked to Rhoswen after a moment with a hard jaw and stared at her. His nostrils were flared and his upper lip twitched.

"What do you want!" He snapped and then scratched the side of his head vigorously like a dog with his hand. Rhoswen kept silent and only stared at him. She was a little wary of her decision, but she had no other choice. She looked down and then slowly slid the jacket off of her arms, handing it back to him. His face softened as he took his jacket from her and he looked back at her confused, "What're you doing?"

"I don't need it anymore." She spoke softly and looked down again. She licked her dry lips and looked back up, "If you really do love Virginia, truly love her like you say you do Wolf, then you can't let the fever get to you."

She took one last look at him and turned away, following after the others. She had no trouble catching up with them, but took notice that Wolf wasn't following suit.

"Where's Wolf?" Virginia asked as Rhoswen walked up beside her.

"I don't know." Rhoswen replied and looked behind her again, wondering if she had been wrong to trust him. She looked back before her and narrowed her eyes at a bouquet of white daisies being held out a door of a nearby barn. Rhoswen couldn't help the smile that wormed its way to her lips, "Found him."

"Virginia, please forgive me." Wolf spoke up as he hopped out from the barn. Virginia continued to walk, but took the flowers with a small laugh. Wolf followed beside her, "I-I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just that my cycle is coming on and once a month I get very irrational."

Virginia laughed at his explanation and Rhoswen looked away, silently whispering to herself 'oh my God'.

"I get angry and I just want to pick a fight with anyone who comes near me." Wolf continued on, "But I'll be perfectly, perfectly, alright if you keep me away from temptation."

"You know I get like that sometimes too, but-" Virginia suddenly stopped and caused Rhoswen to look over. Wolf stared at a flock of sheep behind a nearby pen, mouth hung open, while Virginia was left wondering what was wrong.

"Look at those sheep." Wolf moved closer to the pen, "Trollops. That shouldn't be allowed."

He continued to walk closer to the pen and then stopped, gasping as his eyes landed on a new sight. Rhoswen and Virginia both looked to where Wolf's gaze had landed and watched as the shepherdess skipped through the fields. They skipped closer to the fence where the sheep had moved to and one blonde stopped, looking to Wolf.

"Morning." Wolf greeted, his tongue nearly hanging out of his mouth.

"Mornin'. My name's Sally Peep and I'm a shepherdess." She introduced herself, swaying from right to left in her light green dress. Rhoswen's eyes moved to Wolf and narrowed slightly, a pang of jealousy arising.

"Oh, there's no question about that." Wolf replied with a smile.

"My," Sally started and looked to Wolf's arms, "what very strong arms you've got."

"It's just the jacket." Rhoswen suddenly spoke up, feeling her blood boil. So what if Wolf might be using her? He could use her all he wanted if the little blonde tramp would just leave him alone. Wolf and Sally both looked back at her and Rhoswen shrugged as if she were only speaking the truth.

"Rhoswen...!" Wolf growled out lowly and glared at her. Rhoswen looked to him and arched an eyebrow.

"Rhoswen huh? Such an unusually rare name." Sally spoke up and stared at Rhoswen. Something in Sally's stare unnerved her and made her knit her eyebrows together in question.

"Oh, don't mind her." Wolf wagged a hand in Rhoswen's direction and ogled over the shepherdess again. Sally gave a small laugh and leaned forward slightly.

"If my door wasn't locked," Sally started again as Virginia and Rhoswen both moved to either side of Wolf, "I'd be scared you'd come into my house and huff and puff and blow all my clothes off."

"Where do ya live Sally?" Wolf suddenly asked, earning looks from both Virginia and Rhoswen. Each of them took one of his arms and turned him around, forcing him to walk away.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing you around...Rhoswen!" Sally called out after them.

"Do you know her?" Virginia asked and looked around Wolf at her.

"Do you think that tramp would still be alive if I did?" Rhoswen countered with and continued to pull Wolf towards the village. They caught up with Tony and they all walked into the village that was bustling about with people.

"Welcome one and all to the second day of the Little Lamb village competition!" A voice shouted out from somewhere towards the village square. Rhoswen loosened her hold on Wolf's arm, looking around at the stands and people they passed.

"Look at this place." Rhoswen smiled and laughed. It felt kind of like home.

"Well, today's a new day and a new competition! For best radishes, the prize goes to the Peeps!" Rhoswen looked up at the man on a small wooden stage, who was announcing prizes. Rhoswen stopped, causing Wolf to stop as well. She looked around at the different vegetables laid out on several tables. Some had red ribbons others blue. Some were small little things and then others were the biggest she'd ever seen.

"Come on. We have to find the mirror." Virgina spoke up and let go of Wolf. She followed after her father, who dragged Prince along with him. Rhoswen slowly followed behind her with Wolf still stuck by her hold.

"This is wonderful." She beamed as her and Wolf passed another table filled with fruits, "It reminds me of home. We used to have things like this before the curse. I won a pie eating contest one year. My lips were stained purple for days."

"I didn't know that." Wolf spoke up and looked down at her. Rhoswen looked up at him and nodded her head, letting go of his arm completely.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Wolf." She stopped walking and stared long and hard at him, "Just like there's tons I don't know about you."

"Heh, well there's not much to know." Wolf replied nervously, looking away from her.

"Sure there is. Like how you got involved with Tony and Virginia in the first place." Rhoswen crossed her arms over her chest. Wolf looked back down at her, face blank, "Well?"

"Why would you want to know about that?" Wolf asked and then swallowed hard, looking for a way out.

"Because I'm curious Wolf. I know nothing about you." Rhoswen looked down at her feet a moment and then back at him. She wasn't smiling anymore and she wasn't laughing. She wanted to know and she was sick of waiting, "I don't know how you got involved in all this. I don't know how you know Tony and Virginia. I don't know where you're from, whether or not you have any family, or what you've been doing in your life. I don't know you, Wolf."

"What're you saying?" Wolf asked slowly and shook his head. He searched Rhoswen's eyes for a moment and saw it. She knew something about him that the others didn't. His expression changed from confusion to desperately wanting to be understood, "You do know me, Rhoswen. You know me better then **anyone** in all the nine kingdoms. Whatever you heard or whatever you're thinking, it's not true. I swear. You know me. Rosie, you _know_ me."

"Wha...what did you call me?" Rhoswen asked slowly. He entire train of thought was gone. The fact that he had known she was in the woods listening, the fact that he knew she had heard every word, all gone.

"Rosie." Wolf said again and gave a hunch of his shoulders as if it was a dumb question. Rhoswen stared at him, her expression mixed, "I like it. You don't?"

"No," Rhoswen started and shook her head. Then she closed her eyes, realizing what she had said, "I mean, no I do like it. I just...my grandmother used to call me that. It's just been a while since I've heard it. It caught me off guard."

"Finally!" Wolf gave a laugh, arching backwards slightly, "I can never seem to surprise you!"

"Oh, trust me. You've surprised me a lot lately." Rhoswen retorted with narrowed eyes. She shook her head and walked past him. She stopped suddenly and looked back at him, pointing a finger at him, "This doesn't mean you're getting out of telling me what the Hell is going on Wolf."

"Of course not. Just momentarily." Wolf mumbled to himself and then walked off, following her over to a well where Tony and Virginia were.

"Are you gonna make a wish then?" The man sitting on the well hopped off and walked around to the other side of it, "It's very bad luck to pass without making a wish."

Rhoswen pulled the small pouch from her hip open and plucked four coins from it. She handed one to each of the others and then walked closer to the well. They all closed their eyes, made their wish, and then tossed their coins in.

_Clank_

Each of them opened their eyes at the strange noise and looked to the man.

"It don't work." He said after a moment, "It used to be a real magic wishing well and folks, they traveled from all over the kingdoms to have things blessed in it. It's all dried up now. Actually, I've made it-"

"We're looking for a mirror." Tony interrupted and looked back out across the square, "It's big; black. We were told that someone bought it off Acorn the dwarf."

"Mhm..." The man nodded his head, thinking, "...I have made it my life's work to wait by this well until it fills up again. What do you think of that then?"

"It's no use. The man is a complete idiot." Tony spoke up after a moment and shook his head. Rhoswen watched as the man's expression went blank.

"If only. My father, he was a complete idiot. I'm still just a half wit." The man smiled and Rhoswen looked away, hiding her laugh.

"Great." Tony shook his head again and walked away, pulling Prince behind him. Virginia and Wolf took off after him, leaving Rhoswen standing there. Rhoswen looked back at the man, who she had come to realize was the 'village idiot', and smiled sweetly.

"You're very dedicated to your work, sir. I respect that greatly." Rhoswen spoke and bowed her head a little.

"You remind me of someone." The man spoke suddenly. Rhoswen lifted her head and stared at him, eyebrows knitted together.

"Really?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Yes," He replied and looked her over. He walked around the well and stood before, "Ah! I know who; Queen Vanora. That's who you look like."

"Really...?" Rhoswen asked and nodded her head slowly, face blank.

"Yup. I'd even venture to say you were her except for the fact that no one's seen her in years and such." The man went on. Rhoswen continued to nod her head, putting on a fake smile, "You might've been her child except she never did have any. Shame too. Would have been a wonderful mother being so kind and all."

"Yeah, she would have been." Rhoswen's lips curled into a soft smile. She gave a small huff of a laugh and looked back up at him, "It was nice to meet you."

She turned from the well and walked off in the direction the others had gone.

"It's nice to have met you too!" The man called after her as she walked away. She raised a hand and waved to him, catching up to the others.

"What was that about?" Tony asked as Rhoswen walked past them all. She turned around and walked backwards, giving them a shrug with a knowing smile on her lips before turning around again.


	27. Chapter 27: Fever

**{}Arcana{}**

"Everywhere is full because of the annual village competition." The woman, who was leading them all towards a barn, spoke and held up the lantern she carried. It was late in the evening and the sun had gone down, being replaced by the moon, "But you can stay here if you like."

She opened the barn door and they all piled in one after the other. Every inch of the floor was covered with hay. Rabbits hopped across the floor towards the back and a horse gave a low neigh from its stall to the left.

"It may not be what you're used to though." The woman warned as each of them looked around. Rhoswen walked towards the back of the barn and looked up to a small opened window where the moon shone brightly through and danced on her face.

"It stinks." Tony spoke up and looked to the woman, who had been so gracious as to find even a spot in the barn for them to sleep. Virginia laughed and shook her head, waving off her father's comment.

"It's great. Thank you." She gave Tony a small smack on the arm and shook her head again. Rhoswen knelt on the floor a few feet from the rabbits and tried calling them to her. Several came over, but one small white caught her attention. It sniffed her a moment before Rhoswen snatched it up and cradled it on her lap. She began to pet it in long, slow strokes.

"Wow, animals just love you." Wolf commented and bent down beside her. Rhoswen looked down at the rabbit and shook her head.

"No. Not all of them do." She looked to Wolf and smirked as she stroked the rabbit again, "Wolves run crying in terror when I come around."

Wolf closed his eyes and shook his head, giving a small laugh. He opened his eyes and reached out to the rabbit stroking it once down its back. Rhoswen could tell he was trying to hide his fever from everyone, but the small beads of sweat on his brow caught her eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rhoswen asked softly as not to draw attention from the others. Wolf pet the rabbit again and nodded his head as though trying to convince himself, "Alright then."

"Do you know of anyone who's bought a mirror from a traveler lately?" Virginia's voice caught Rhoswen and Wolf's attention. Wolf looked back down at Rhoswen, who gave an eye roll and then winked at him. Wolf stood back up and walked over to Virginia and Tony, leaving Rhoswen on the floor with the rabbit.

"Ah! You'll wanna be talkin' to the local judge. He bought a load of things off that dwarf." The woman responded, "Prizes for the competition. You'll find him in the inn over the road. They do lovely food there too."

The woman handed the lantern to Virginia and turned away, walking out of the barn. When the door was shut tightly, Virginia turned to her father and stared at him expecting a game plan.

"Ugh!" The sudden cry caused everyone to turn and look at each other. Wolf bent over, hands on his abdomen, "Ah! Ugh!"

"Wolf? What's wrong?" Virginia asked, moving to his side. He placed a hand on her shoulder and cringed, whimpering. Rhoswen let the rabbit go and stood up, walking over to him. She looked from Tony to Wolf and Virginia.

"Ugh! Cramps!" Wolf exclaimed, "I need to lie down. Immediately."

Wolf took a step back and fell into a large hay stack. He gave another whimper and held his abdomen. Virginia knelt down beside him and brushed his hair back once before he grabbed onto her jacket. She looked to Rhoswen, silently asking what was going on. Rhoswen knelt on the other side of Wolf and placed a hand to his forehead.

"He has a really high fever." She spoke softly and let her hand drop from his head, "I thought you said you were alright?"

"Ugh! I am...I mean I will be...I need...I want a rabbit. To stroke. To comfort me. A long eared rabbit." Wolf fell quiet and shut his eyes, working through another cramp, "Now!"

Rhoswen stood up and walked back to where she had been sitting. She looked at the rabbits hopping about, trying to spot a long eared one. She quickly picked up a brown one with the longest ears and walked it over to Wolf.

"Wolf, take off your jacket." Rhoswen ordered and stroked the rabbit, "It'll help cool you down."

"Ugh, Rosie! I-"

"Do as I say Wolf." Rhoswen spoke again, gaze steady. Wolf growled and tore his jacket off, letting it lay on the hay stack behind him. Rhoswen knelt down and handed him the rabbit, stroking it one last time before standing back up.

Fifteen minutes crept by slowly. Wolf still stroked the rabbit, beads of sweat on his brow and sleeves rolled half way up his forearms. Virginia sat by his side and placed a hand to his forehead, shaking her head.

"You're fever's not getting better." She commented and took her hand back. Rhoswen looked over from where she sat on the floor, leaning against a support beam.

"They look so innocent, don't they...? But they're not!" Wolf spoke to himself as he stared down at the rabbit in his arms, "Oh, no. They're provocative, teasing, little balls of fluff. Just look at her beady little eyes. She know exactly what she's doing. Don't cha!"

Rhoswen and Tony met each other's gaze and then looked back at Wolf. Rhoswen had been around her brother when he changed and he had always been in pain, but Wolf...Wolf seemed so angry, so vicious.

"You feel really hot." Virginia spoke up after feeling Wolf's head again. Wolf shook his head free of her grasp and glared at her.

"Oh, stop mothering me! Stop smothering and cubber-loving everybody like a little dwarf house wife!" Wolf snapped as he stroked the rabbit harshly, "Go out! Leave me alone!"

"Hey!" Tony shouted and walked up behind Virginia, "Don't talk to my daughter like that! I'm not gonna take that cr-"

"AHHH! WOLF! WOLF IN THE VILLAGE!" A scream came from outside and caught everyone's attention. Rhoswen stood up from the floor and crept towards the door, peeking out. She couldn't see anything and so she closed the door again, looking back at the others.

"Let's go see what that is." Tony announced and pulled Virginia away from Wolf. Tony grabbed the rope attached to the cart Prince was on and pulled him along on his side. Rhoswen opened the door of the barn for them and stared at them standing outside.

"I'm going to stay here. Someone should really look after him. Make sure he doesn't get worse." She explained and leaned on the frame of the door.

"It wouldn't be the end of the world if he did." Tony shook his head and scoffed, storming off with Prince.

"Videre est credere." Rhoswen spoke, making Virginia look to her.

"What?" She asked, turning to look at her fully.

"To see is to believe. Don't..." Rhoswen fell off and liked her lips, "Wolf really does love you. Or he thinks he does. I don't which it is really, but just don't make a decision about whether or not you want to be with him based on all this."

Rhoswen nodded her head to where Wolf was lying behind her. Virginia kept quiet and stared at Rhoswen a moment longer. She then nodded her head slowly, following after her father. Rhoswen closed the door again and leaned her head against it, banging it lightly a few times as she listened to Wolf talk to the rabbit. She turned herself around and leaned back against the door, watching him as he stroked the rabbit and rubbed his face against its fur. She pushed herself from the door and walked over to him, sitting on the floor beside him. She carefully stroked his hair back from his face and felt for his temperature again.

"Oh Wolf..." She whispered to herself. The fever had spiked again. Wolf's head snapped to look at her with frenzied eyes as he continued to stroke the rabbit.

"You're not gonna start now too are ya?" He snapped, but Rhoswen kept quiet. She shook her head and stroked his hair back again. She took her hand back and leaned an elbow on her knee, settling her chin in her palm. She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, knowing it would be a long night.

Rhoswen opened her eyes, expecting to see Wolf asleep with the rabbit in his arms. Unfortunately, nothing ever went the way you wanted it to in the nine kingdoms. Wolf was gone and the rabbit was no where in sight. She quickly jumped to her feet and searched the barn, cursing herself for falling asleep.

She had no idea where Wolf would go in the village, but she quickly flung open the barn door and went out into the night in search of him. She wandered the cobbled stoned streets for a bit before walking into the 'BAA-BAR'.

"Bed? No! I'm bounding with energy!" Rhoswen's eyes immediately found Wolf, who was all but bouncing up and down, sitting beside Tony at a table. She walked closer and pulled out a chair beside Virginia, her eyes never leaving Wolf.

"Shouldn't he be lying down?" Virginia asked softly as she, Tony, Rhoswen, and everyone else in the bar watched as Wolf tore through a pile of ribs. Rhoswen nodded her head slowly and clicked her tongue, "Where's the rabbit?"

"Rabbit? What rabbit?" Wolf asked through a mouthful of food.

"The one Rhoswen gave you to cuddle." Virginia clarified. Wolf stopped for a moment and chewed his food while thinking.

"Goodness me. I think she must have hopped away." He replied and dug right back into the food before him. Rhoswen closed her eyes and grit her teeth, knowing exactly what had happened to the rabbit.

"Folks, the judge has just arrived if ye want to go and talk with him." An older woman with tight blondes curls spoke up from behind Rhoswen. Virginia nodded her head and she stood up from the table with Tony, walking into another room. Rhoswen sat quietly in her seat and kept her eyes glued to Wolf.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Wolf asked through a mouthful with sauce smeared over his lips. Rhoswen didn't reply and only stared at him. She'd be damned if she let him out of her sight again. If she id it could be worse then loosing a rabbit. Wolf looked to her as he continued to eat, feeling her stare burn a hole through him.

It wasn't long before he was finished and ready to move around again. Everywhere he went Rhoswen was close behind him. He stopped in the front of the bar where two yodeling milk maids were yodeling and leaned against a support beam, watching them closely. Rhoswen stood at one of the doors to the room and leaned against the frame, watching him. She didn't want to smother him and cause a scene if he were to lash out like he had earlier. So, keeping her distance was the best plan of action.

Sally Peep and another shepherdess walked up behind Wolf holding a jar in her hand. She quickly tapped him on his shoulder and took a step back when he turned around. Rhoswen stood up straighter and moved further into the room, sensing trouble.

"You're new, aren't you?" She asked and hid behind the support beam he had been leaning on.

"Yeah." Wolf replied with a small laugh and looked back at the yodelers.

"I can't get this jar open. Could you help me Mister..."

"Well I um..." Wolf started and took the jar from Sally.

"What is your name?" Sally asked and swayed from left to right.

"Wolfson." Wolf replied quickly and began trying to pull the lid of the jar off. The lid popped off and he slid closer to her, "Warren Wolfson."

"It's my eighteenth birthday today." Sally announced with a small giggle, turning to look at her friend. Rhoswen took another step closer and stood beside a support beam a few feet away, "Bet you can't guess what's gonna happen to me tonight."

"Is it the bumps?" Wolf asked and turned away from her, trying to hide the expression of excitement on his face.

"What's that stickin' out of your trousers?" Sally asked as she stared down at a bugle in the back of Wolf's pants. Rhoswen's eye grew wide, realizing it was Wolf's tail. Wolf stood up straight and faced her, fixing his hair.

"Well, I have to get going now." He announced and smiled at her, "I think I might have left a chop on my plate."

Wolf made to walk out the door, but two men grabbed hold of him and pushed him up against a wall. One of the men held a pitch fork to Wolf's throat, threatening to push it through his skin if so much as dare speak.

"No outsiders mess with Peep girls. You understand?" The man that kept Wolf up against the wall asked. Wolf nodded his head several times and tried to move away, but was pushed back against the wall again.

"What're you doin' here anyway, Mister Wolfson?" The one that held the the pitchforked asked and pushed the tips of it into Wolf's neck a little harder. Rhoswen moved from her spot and ripped an arm away from Wolf.

"What the Hell is goin' on?" She snapped and looked between the two, "What're you doing?"

"Who're you?" The one she had knocked an arm away asked.

"I'm his fiancée. Now get your hands off of him before I break them." She snapped again and smacked the man's other arm away. He let go of Wolf and took a step back, fixing himself.

"His fiancée?" He asked after a moment and looked back at Wolf.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse us, he really must lie down. He's not well today." Rhoswen took one of Wolf's hands in her own and glared up at the man, "Come on sweetheart."

Rhoswen pulled Wolf along with her out of the room and out of the bar. She stopped in the street and pulled him to stand in front of her, glaring up at him.

"Are you crazy?" She snapped softly, looking around to make sure no one was looking at them, "What were you thinking?"

Wolf stared down at her with a goofy grin on his face. He grabbed up both of her hands and held them tightly in his own.

"Oh, Rosie. What you said in there-"

"I was just saving your behind Wolf." Rhoswen cut him off, but Wolf shook his head and the goofy grin returned.

"No you weren't." He sang-songed and gently tapped the tip of her nose with a finger. Rhoswen stared at him hard and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She wanted more then anything for his words and actions to be sincere, but he was suffering from 'the fever'. He didn't know what he was saying. He didn't even know up from down. He was irrational at the moment and more then likely wouldn't remember anything once his fever was gone.

Rhoswen clicked her clicked her tongue and thought for a moment about what to do with him. She then shook her head and dragged him off towards the fields. She knew he was bursting with energy and a good run would be just the thing for him at the moment.


	28. Chapter 28: Go Ahead And Scream

*I made a change to chapter 27. So you might want to go and reread it.*

**{}Arcana{}**

Rhoswen took Wolf to an empty field behind the barn and let him loose, dropping his hand from hers. He took off running, weaving in and out of trees, hopping over bushes, and spinning around in circles. Rhoswen walked along and watched him carefully, making sure she could see him at all times.

"I feel like I'm babysitting a child." She mumbled to herself with a smile as Wolf ran back towards her. He ran around her once and then ran around a tree, stopping and staring up at the moon in the sky like it had called out to him.

"Oh, the moon." He spoke excitedly as he stared up at it with wide eyes, "Doesn't it just wanna make you howl? It's aroooow! Beautiful."

Rhoswen gave a small laugh and walked over to him, nodding her head. This was one thing she would always agree with him on. She wasn't a wolf, but the moon did have kind of supernatural hold over her like it did him. She stood beside him and stared up at the moon. She licked her lips and let out a small howl of her own.

"What was that?" Wolf exclaimed and moved behind her, picking her up off her feet and spinning her a moment before dropping her. She let out a loud laugh and stared up at him, "You can do better then that!"

"Alright. Ow-ow-aroooow!" She howled out again, cupping her hands around her mouth to make it louder. She broke off into another fit of laughter and looked back at Wolf. He stared at her, panting to catch his breath.

"Grrrrreat!" Wolf ran around another tree and then stopped again, staring up at the moon from behind the trees branches. He fell quiet and his smile slipped away, leaving a thoughtful expression in its place. Rhoswen walked over to him and watched him curiously. The way the moon fell upon him and bathed him in its silvery glow made him seemed surreal, like something from a fantasy.

"What are you thinking about, Wolf?" Rhoswen asked, crossing her arms over her chest?

"My mother. She was obsessed with the moon." He started, his eyes never leaving the orb in the sky, "She used to drag us all out just to watch it when we were just cubs."

"So you do have siblings." Rhoswen commented and looked up at the moon with him. Wolf gave a small huff of a laugh at his memories and then fell silent again for a long while. He looked down at Rhoswen, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"The moon makes me hungry," He spoke up, catching her attention. She looked back at him again as he searched her eyes. She tried so hard to hide everything she was feeling, but her eyes...Wolf could see it all swimming around in her blue spheres that mirrored the moon high above them in the night sky. He swallowed hard and then licked his lips, "for everything."

"Yeah...I know." Rhoswen replied and then looked down at the ground, arms crossed over her chest. She walked away towards the barn and leaned back against it, staring up at the sky. Wolf slowly stalked over and leaned his side against the barn, staring down at her. She couldn't help but smile and look up at him, "Yes Wolf?"

Wolf's eyes were soft and thoughtful as they searched hers again, trying to find some little piece of what he already knew. He leaned his head against the barn, his gaze never leaving her.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Wolf asked suddenly. Rhoswen's smile fell at the strange and unexpected question. She swallowed hard, unable to look away from his piercing gaze, "Any idea at all?"

"I could ask you the same question, Wolf." Rhoswen countered with softly. She had every intention of looking away, but she forced herself to continue to meet his gaze unwavering. She was tired of backing down, of backing off because she didn't want to make him choose. No more. She needed him to choose. Whether or not it was real or some kind of trick.

"You have no idea how you make me feel." Wolf concluded and narrowed his eyes at her. He pushed himself from the barn and stood before her. He planted his hands firmly against the barn on either side of her head, trapping her in her spot, "No idea at all of how I get all soft and hard at the same time when you say my name. Of how my heart beats faster and slower when you smile at me. Of how happy it made me when you said you were my fiancée."

If Rhoswen didn't know better she would have sworn that he could hear her heart beating wildly inside of her chest. Or see the blush that had spread across her cheeks like wild fire, but he made no mention of it, no sign that he saw it. He stared down at her with the same stare. Rhoswen quickly looked down at the ground.

"You love Virginia, Wolf. Not me." Rhoswen whispered out, having no idea why she had said it. Wolf gave a small growl and shook his head.

"No," He shook his head again and then leaned his forehead against hers, "I thought she was my one true love, my mate for life...but then you came along. You weaved and pushed yourself into the picture and ever since I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Every time I try to force you back, you comes back twice as strong. It drives me insane! But I love that about you."

He fell silent for a moment and closed his eyes. He moved closer and laid his forearms against the barn in place of his hands, placing his head on Rhoswen's shoulder.

"All I want to do now is take away your sorrow. Make you smile. Make you happy." He let out a heavy sigh and buried his nose in her hair. Her scent filled his nose as he took a big whiff and smiled, "I can't stand to see you cry. To see you in so much pain and not be able to help...it breaks my heart."

"W-Wolf..." Rhoswen stuttered out. She had no idea of what she had been planning to say. She was struggling to get her mind working. Wolf leaned back and stared into her eyes again. He placed a hand gently against her cheek and ran his thumb over her cheek bone.

"...always so sad..." He whispered as his eyes softened. Rhoswen raised a hand and placed it against his on her cheek. She felt tears sting her eyes, but she would not cry. She could not let him see her cry again. Wolf lowered his forehead to hers again and closed his eyes, breathing softly, "You say you have no stars Rhoswen...but you have me; your wolf. Let me lay beneath your radiant shower of silver light and howl up to you. Let me follow you through the sky so you'll never have to be alone again."

"I'm running too fast." Rhoswen said softly, cryptically. She closed her eyes and let a tear escape, "You'll never catch me, Wolf."

"Then I will always be one step behind you, chasing after you, for the rest of my life Rosie." Wolf replied, his jaw hard, teeth grit together, "I love you."

"No!" Rhoswen suddenly declared. Wolf removed his forehead from hers and stared down at her with his eyebrow knit together. Rhoswen swallowed hard and then took a deep breath. She opened her eyes to stare up at him and shook her head. This wasn't right. She couldn't believe what he was saying to her. She wanted to, but she couldn't. He could say just about anything right then and believe with his whole heart it was true, "Y-you don't know what you're saying. You won't remember any of this tomorrow. The fever will-"

"Oh you know everything, don't you!" Wolf suddenly snapped. His eyes were hard and swimming with anger. Rhoswen shut her mouth tightly and just stared back at him, "You know everything! Little miss know it all; perfect! You know nothing! You won't let yourself just live life! Instead you have to analyze ever little aspect of it until you've broken it into little tiny pieces that you can't mend! You're driving me crazy!"

Wolf pushed himself away and wove his fingers into his hair, tugging on his scalp. He gave a loud snarl and hunched over slightly, huffing. He suddenly turned back around and faced her, making her shrink back against the barn.

"Wolf I think you should to go to bed." Rhoswen spoke up softly, her voice cracking. The way he was staring at her, the way he was slowly moving closer to her, it frightened her. It reminded her of her father right before he lunged.

"Or what?" Wolf asked softly, his eyes burning straight through her. She swallowed hard again and tried to think of what to say, "You'll scream? That's what most people do when they see a wolf; scream and scream and **scream**."

"I'm not most people. I know what being a wolf does to you. I would never scream." Rhoswen piped up as Wolf stalked closer. He took his place before her again and slammed his hands against the barn on either side of her head, making her jump.

"You're right. You'd probably just stick me. That's what _everyone_ does. Stick the wolf, stab it, smoke it out!" Wolf grit his teeth and let out a low snarl, "They burned my parents! The good people. The good farmers. They built a great big fire and burned them both!"

Wolf was huffing as he stared down at her, looking back and forth between her eyes. He let out a low growl and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. Rhoswen couldn't shrink back any further. She was already flush against the barn. She felt the need to run, but she couldn't. She wouldn't.

"Wolf, you're scaring me." Rhoswen spoke softly, afraid of him lashing out at her again or worse. Wolf didn't respond at first and kept his eyes closed, head hung. He slowly looked at her, breathing returning to normal, and then gave her a twisted sorrowful face before he pushed himself away. He took off running and left Rhoswen standing out in the night alone.

She let out the breath she had been holding slowly and then let herself fall to the cool grass beneath her. Her head fell back against the barn as she closed her eyes and tried to will herself to let go of everything; the pain in her chest, the pain in her arms, her sadness, everything. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Wolf had just torn the last big crack in the damn she had built, breaking it down to ruble.

She felt tears prickle at her eyes and escape, leaving hot trails down her cheeks. She opened her eyes and stared up at the sky and at the blurry moon. She tried to calm her breathing, but it was no use. She couldn't pull herself back together so quickly this time. She let out a small cry and then another as she pulled her knees to her chest. She laid her head on her knees and shut her eyes, sobs racking her body.

She let herself cry softly for a a while until she could think straight enough to know she had to get up and find Wolf. She had to before someone else in the village did.

She stood from the ground and ran through the field, back into the village. There was no sign of him or of him ever being there. She ran through the square and stopped, turning around in a circle; no sign of him. She ran back out along the path leading back towards the forest. Still no sign of him.

She stopped and walked to a nearby fence. She leaned on it and looked out towards the village that sat a little ways down a small hill. She had no idea where he had gone. He could have been anywhere by now.

"Stupid...! Stupid...!" Rhoswen snapped at herself and slammed her hands down on the top of the fence. More tears fell from her eyes and retraced the old trails, dropping from her chin. She raised a hand to her head and wove it into her hair, "You're so stupid...!"

She had done stupid things before, but this...this was a complete disaster. Wolf was gone, changing into what he had no choice over, and distraught. The villagers would surely persecute him if they found him out and burn him alive. It was her fault. All her fault.

_"Little white rose has gone astray. Forced her true love to run away."_

"Shut up." She growled out at the voice and gripped the fence so tight that her knuckles turned white, "Just leave me alone."

_"Now the princess weeps and cries, can't face the truth behind the lies."_

"You're the only one that's lying!" Rhoswen shouted and gripped the fence tighter. She hissed and let go, staring down at the cuts on her palms. She raised her hands up and clenched them. She closed her eyes as blood trailed down her forearms and dripped off her elbows. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky that was littered with stars around the bright, full moon, "Stars never lie."

_"No, just people...people like Wolf. Did you really think he could ever love you? A weak, pathetic enchantress like you? Everyone left you. You are alone."_

"SHUT UP!" Rhoswen screamed and clenched her hands tighter, gritting her teeth. Her world was falling to pieces around her and burning up in a fit of black smoke that threatened to consume her. A sharp pain filled her chest and brought her to her knees, huffing and panting as though she had the wind knocked out of her, "Stop it."

_"Go ahead and fight it. You won't win."_

Rhoswen ignored the voice and picked herself up from the ground. She started back towards the village and weaved in between houses, her legs wobbling. She ended up behind several dark houses and continued on through a field. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, blood smearing and standing out against her pale flesh. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared down at the ground, watching her steps.

"What a fine mess...! Fine mess...!" The voice caught Rhoswen's attention and drew her gaze to a house off to her right. A figure stood behind a horse in a small fenced in plot, hands in his raven hair.

"...Wolf..." She called so quietly that he couldn't hear and approached with a hand outstretched.

"Now she really hates you...! You animal...! Animal...!" Wolf growled out at himself as Rhoswen continued to walk closer, her footsteps soft and unnoticed above his yelling, "You deserve this...! You nasty, nasty animal...!"

Rhoswen stopped walking and grabbed hold of the fence to the horses plot, unable to walk any closer. She covered her mouth as more tears fell from her eyes and fell to her knees, laying her head against her arm the hung on the fence. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a small soft cry into her other hand.

_"He punishes himself because of you. It's your fault. You should have known better. You should have treated him better."_

Rhoswen tried to pick herself up from the ground, but another sharp pain in her chest stopped her. She clung to the fence with one hand while the other gripped her shirt above her heart.

"Nasty animal! You're an animal!" Wolf shouted again as he stared at himself in a watering troff. He let out a few cries, making Rhoswen cry harder. She turned her back from him and leaned against the fence, quietly sobbing into her hand as the horse began to neigh.

"Who are your companions?" A voice suddenly spoke up. Rhoswen recognized the voice as the one from earlier in the woods and let out another cry. She closed her eyes again and leaned her head against the fence, having no energy left for anything.

"I'm not telling you anything about her!" Wolf cried back.

"Her?" The voice asked as Wolf gave a small whimper and hit the water valve above the troff, "What's she like? ...is she tasty?"

"You're evil...! You stay away from me! You stay away from her!" Wolf shouted back and bent over the troff, staring down into the water.

"Look at the moon and then tell me what you'd really like to do to her." The voice commanded softly, "And then let the wolf out."

"NO!" Wolf screamed out and quickly picked up a handful of rocks. He threw them one by one into the troff, making the voice disappear once more. Rhoswen listened to him as he continued to throw rocks at the water, huffing and crying and yelling. She wanted to pick herself up from the ground and run as fast and as far as her legs would take her, but she couldn't.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest, pounding against her rib cage. The pain grew worse and spread to her arms, then her abdomen, then her legs. Slowly her eyes began to flutter closed, but she fought against the darkness that was trying to consume her.

_"Give her fears. Force her screams. Make her fall into the darkest of dreams."_

Rhoswen's vision went blurry and she lost the feeling in her arms and legs. She struggled for breath and then lost all ability to move.

_"Make her burn. Make her bleed. Make her beg, and wish, and plead."_

Her palms bled in steady little streams of bright red and her body burned as though she were on fire. She tried to scream out, but her voice was lost to her and the world around her. Her head became heavy and slumped, rolling to one side. Her eyes closed half way and made her stare off at nothing.

"_Then when she is close to death make him take her last breath."_

Rhoswen's mind went blank and she was overcome by darkness.


	29. Chapter 29: Cry Wolf

**{}Arcana{}**

"Hey! Get up!" Tony shouted as he walked into the barn with a sheep trailing behind him.

"What are you doing?" Virginia asked and sat up, staring at him sleepily. She gave a long yawn and scratched the side of her head.

"Beautiful sheep and shepherdess contest remember?" Tony replied and walked closer to her, pulling the sheep along. Virginia looked to the sheep and then to her father.

"It looks like it's about to die." She commented and looked back at the sheep that was long over due for sheering.

"Hey! It took me almost three hours to catch him." Tony snapped and looked around the barn. He turned around in a circle and then looked back down at Virginia, "Where's Rose and Wolf?"

"I don't know. They never came back last night." Virginia replied through a yawn and stretched.

"Hm, there's probably around somewhere. Get up and start on your costume." Tony began walking towards the door of the barn, but stopped at Virginia's call.

"What costume?" She asked and stood up from the floor.

"For the contest. Use those curtains drying over there." Tony pointed to a clothes line in the barn where several sheets and curtains hung, "Hurry up."

"Alright, alright. Go." Virginia waved him off and walked to the clothes line. She took the blue curtain in her hand, feeling the fabric and then pulled it down, giving a yelp of surprise, "What're you doing!"

Wolf stood as still as a statue with rope in his hands and flecks of blood all over him. Virginia's eyes grew wide as she stepped back slowly, dropping the curtain to the floor. Several thoughts flew through her mind at the sight of the blood, but was quickly washed away when Wolf took a step closer to her.

"I don't feel too good. Everything is kinda fuzzy." Wolf closed his eyes and then taped himself on the head, "I must fight what I am! I can't even remember what I've done!"

He walked past Virginia and then spun around to face her, making her jump. He held the rope out to her, his face begging her.

"You have to tie me up. That way I won't escape." He waited for her to take it and then took a step closer.

"What?" Virginia asked and walked closer. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Tie me up! Stop me from escaping! What don't you get!" Wolf shouted at her and moved back to one of the support beams.

"Alright!" Virginia took the rope from him and tied it around one wrist. She went behind the beam and tied the other, wrapping the remaining rope around them both. She came back around the beam and secured the rope.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?" Wolf asked suddenly. Virginia looked up at him, but didn't answer. She finished tying the rope and took a step back.

"Wolf...where's Rhoswen?" She asked softly, looking over the spots of blood every now and then on his clothes. Wolf looked down at the ground and tired to think. He shut his eyes tightly, forcing himself to remember what he had done last night.

"I don't know." He growled out and opened his eyes, looking to her.

"D-did you do something to her?" Virginia prodded further, her voice becoming more confident. Wolf snarled and shook his head.

"I don't remember!" He shouted, making her jump. Virginia shook her head at him and picked up the curtain from the floor. She walked to the door of the barn and walked out, hoping to find her father...or Rhoswen.

* * *

Tony had wandered on to the Peep's family property and into their barn with the sheep he had caught earlier that morning. He shut the barn door behind him and jogged with the sheep to the middle where a kind of pulley dangled. He quickly got the sheep into the pulley and brushed off the floor in search of what he knew to be there.

"Ah-ha!" He gripped the handle of the hidden well and pulled the door open.

"What do you wash in my magic waters?" A voice asked from the well. Tony looked around the barn, hoping no one had heard the voice and the pulled the sheep on the pulley closer to him.

"Um, I want a beautiful, prize wining sheep." Tony requested and lowered the sheep into the well. A bright light emitted from the waters below and Tony quickly pulled the sheep back up. He gave a laugh and pulled the sheep closer, setting it on the barn floor. He pulled it from the pulley and ran out the door with the sheep in his arms.

He ran into the village, heading straight for the square where the beautiful sheep and shepherdess competition had already started.

"Dad!" Tony looked to his left where Virginia was jogging up to meet him in her handcrafted blue dress. She narrowed her eyes at the bright pink sheep he carried, "What is that?"

"Our prize winning sheep!" Tony beamed and set the sheep down.

"What sheep songs do you know?" She asked hurriedly., taking a quick look behind her. Tony stood up straight and thought for a minute.

"Ba-Ba Black Sheep." He replied.

"She's signing that right now!" Virginia snapped and flailed her arms.

"I don't know. Pick any song and put sheep words to it." Tony tried again, "Do what you need to do to win this competition. Now come on."

Tony walked past her towards the town square. Virginia took the rope tied to the sheep and ran after him, tugging on his arm.

"Have you seen Rhoswen anywhere?" She asked in a hush tone. Tony shook his head and looked out at the people in the square. Virginia swallowed hard and looked out at the crowd with him. She then walked on and pushed past everyone in the crowd.

"Ah! Now contestant number three!" The judge called out, catching a glimpse of Virginia and her pink sheep. She handed her sheep off and stepped up onto a platform, readying herself to sing. She started stomping her feet in rhythm with clapping her hands, starting 'We Will Rock You'.

"Buddy you're a lamb, making big fleet playin' in the fields. Gonna be a big ram someday. Got wool on your face, you big disgrace. Waggin' your fleece all over the place. Singin', we will, we will sheer you! Sing it now!" Virginia called out to the non-responsive villagers. Slowly people started to sing along, her father having to start first. She finished singing her song once more, earning several claps and cheers from the crowd.

"Three beautiful girls and three beautiful lambs!" The judge called out above the noise, getting ready to name a winner, "This is the hardest competition to judge so far! I give Mary eight out of ten; taking third place!"

The girl at the other end of the stage walked off while Sally smiled down at the judge. Virginia scowled at her and looked out at her father. The judge moved closer to the two remaining lambs and studied them.

"Both of these lambs are beautiful. How do I decide?" He began and turned to face the villagers, "This is a shepherdess competition. We shall set up a course and whom ever guides their sheep to the end in the shortest time is the winner. You must only use sheep dogs and commands."

Virginia's eyes went wide as she stared down at her father. The only dog they had was frozen into a solid gold statue. Tony looked around until his eyes landed on Prince, who Virginia had apparently brought along with her.

"I-I have to get my dog from the stable!" Virginia shouted out.

"Well hurry up then!" The judge called back. Virginia quickly ran off the stage with her sheep and headed straight to her dad. They headed down an alley and then stopped.

"You wait here. I'll be right back." Tony told her and walked off with Prince.

* * *

Tony walked back into the Peep's barn and opened the magic wishing well once more. He strapped Prince into the pulley and lowered him down.

"Magic wishing well. Please use your powers to bring this poor dog back to life from being trapped in a gold body." Tony asked and waited a moment. Slowly the bright light appeared again and he quickly pulled Prince up from the water. He stopped and stared at Prince, who was still frozen in his gold encasing, "What is this? What happened?"

He pulled Prince towards him and set him down on the barn floor. He tapped on Prince's head and then picked up a nearby stick, throwing it across the barn. Slowly, Prince began to reverse, breaking out of his golden entrapment.

"Welcome back Prince!" Tony shouted. Prince shook himself and stared up at him a moment before biting his leg, "Ow!"

_"You moron!"_ Prince shouted at him, _"Why did you turn me into gold?"_

"It was a heat of the moment kind of thing. I was trying to protect you from those trolls!" Tony shouted back and held his leg where he had been bit. He shook his head and stood up straight, "Never mind. I need your help."

* * *

Virginia stood in the pen at the end of the course and watched her pink lamb at the other end. She looked up towards the Judge, watching him as he got ready to start her turn.

"Get ready! Set! Begin!" He called out and let the timer go. Virginia began to call out to her lamb, having no sheep dog to herd it. People in the crowd laughed, along with Sally Peep, and pointed fingers at Virginia while whispering to each other. Suddenly a golden retriever jumped the fence and nipped at the lambs ankles, getting it moving.

_"Come on pinkie. Move."_ Prince yelled at the lamb as he nipped its ankle again. He herded the sheep down the course, yelling and nipping at it every step of the way. The lamb ran into the pen, followed by Prince, and shut immediately by Virginia.

"Eighty-three seconds! We have a winner!" The judge shouted out as Sally Peep became to scream in protest, "Come and get your prize, my dear."

Virginia walked up to the judge and took the trophy then walked to the mirror, picking up one end. Tony jogged up and pushed through the crowd, grabbing the other end of the mirror. He quickly thanked everyone and then began walking off, mirror in tow while Prince followed closely behind.

When they got back to the barn they found Wolf was gone and Rhoswen was still no where to be found. They set the mirror down and closed the barn door, hopping to get the mirror working. Tony pressed designs on the mirror and looked on the back, searching for a way to turn it on.

"Why won't it show our world?" He asked and Virginia shook her head, placing her hands on her hips, "I was talking to Prince."

_"There's probably a secret catch somewhere."_ Prince explained to Tony, since Virginia couldn't speak to him,_ "And it's probably not on."_

"He says it's not on." Tony relayed the message as Virginia ran her hands over the sides of the mirrors. She stopped at a circular design on the front and moved it, switching it on, "Central Park!"

An ear piercing, shrill scream suddenly sounded from outside, causing the three to jump. They quickly turned off the mirror and ran outside to see what had happened.

"Sally Peep's been murdered!" A man shouted out as he ran into the village. He stopped and pointed behind him, "Caught him red handed!"

Three men drug a man along with them, kicking and fighting their hold on him. Wolf tried to flail and pull from their hold, but it was no good.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Wolf shouted out as he was drug through the village. The villagers hit him and yelled that he be burned at the stake immediately. Wolf looked about frantically for a familiar face, a specific person, but couldn't find her amongst the mob of people. His eyes landed on Tony and then on Virginia, growing wide as he struggled harder to get free, "Virginia!"

He gave a low, drawn out whimper as he was dragged past the two and off to the town's small prison. They quickly threw him inside and locked the door, banging on the bars of he windows and yelling at him.


	30. Chapter 30: Huff Puff

First off, I am so sorry that this chapter is so short. I like cutting chapters off cleanly and I obviously did not have a lot of brain power left in me from plowing through the other chapters. Secondly, yay! This is chapter 30! Enjoy!

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

The villagers dragged in bales of straw, sticks, and hay, readying for the burning they were sure was to come to the wolf. They yelled and shouted as they passed Wolf, who was still stuck inside the prison they had thrown him in. Some threw rocks, others laughed, but he huddled in a back corner, whimpering softly, and watching as they passed by all the same.

He didn't know how this had happened. They accused him of killing the Peep's chickens, but he didn't remember it. They accused him of murdering little Sally Peep, but again he didn't remember any such thing. Now he awaited a trial he was sure would be as biased as a trial could be and was more scared then he had ever been in his entire life.

He could remember very little about his parents and the day they had been burned at the stake. He remembered a lot of angry voices and yelling, lots of yelling. He remembered watching the townsfolk build the large fire in town square and tyeing his mother and father to two stakes so they couldn't escape. He remembered watching them scream as the flames grew bigger and bigger, consuming them until nothing was left but bones.

Wolf spotted Virginia walking outside on the cobbled street behind the villagers that passed. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, eyes red from crying. She walked up to the bars of the prison cell window and peered in at Wolf. He stood up immediately and went to the window, grabbing hold of two bars so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Virginia." He breathed and gave a small smile. His eyes were also bloodshot from crying and his cheeks were flushed and held tear stains, "This is a mistake. I didn't do it."

"Wolf look," Virginia began, her voice hard and stern, "We're going home; my dad and me."

"Oh Virginia you can't!" Wolf spoke up, his eyes growing sadder, "Please."

"We don't belong here." Virginia started again, tears forming in her eyes. She looked away from a brief moment at more villagers that walked down the street with sticks and straw, "This world, yours and Rhoswen's world...I just...I can't stay. **I** don't belong here."

"But Virginia-"

"Whatever mess you've gotten yourself into it has nothing to do with me." Virginia told him, trying to hold back her tears. Wolf fell quiet and whimpered, a tear rolling down his cheek. He leaned his head against one of the bars to the window and closed his eyes, "This world is...it's too strange. There's talking birds and dwarves and magic and I...I want to go home...she was wrong. She told me that seeing was believing and that I shouldn't make a decision on whether I want to be with you or not based on all of this, but Rhoswen-"

"Rosie said that?" Wolf cut her off, his ears perking up. He was surprised by this. Rhoswen had told Virginia not to base whether or not she wanted to be with him off of being a werewolf? Why would she do that? Wolf licked his lips and looked back at Virginia, "Have you seen her?"

"Rosie?" Virginia looked up from her feet, thinking the nickname was strange. After all, Wolf hadn't given _her_ a genuine nickname and he proclaimed to love her. Wolf nodded his head and leaned his forehead against the bars. Virginia's eyes narrowed, "You mean she hasn't come to see you?"

"No and she would have the moment she heard. She wouldn't let them lock me up like this." Wolf replied and looked away, "She'd know I was innocent. She'd just know it."

"Wolf," Virginia started and bit her bottom lip, thinking over her first assumption from that morning, "My dad and I haven't seen her since last night. When she left the bar with you."

Wolf slowly met her gaze, eyes slightly wide in fear. He shook his head and carefully thought over what she was implying.

"I-I didn't...I wouldn't..." He struggled to get the words out. The idea of him killing Rhoswen was too much. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had...Wolf vigorously shook his head, his eyes never leaving Virginia's, "No."

"A-are you sure?" Virginia asked, feeling her throat constrict. Wolf faltered. He couldn't imagine killing her, but he couldn't remember anything. He didn't remember killing Sally Peep. So why should he remember if he had killed Rhoswen too?

"I wouldn't ever, but...but I don't remember anything from last night." Wolf exclaimed as another tear ran down his cheek. He let his forehead fall back against the bars of the window again as he stared out at nothing, mouth hung open, "Huff puff...what have I done...?"

* * *

"So, you tell him the news?" Tony asked as Virginia walked into the barn and sat down beside him on a bale of hay.

"Yes." She replied and looked down at her hands in her lap, "...well, sort of."

"What's sort of?" Tony looked to her, knowing that what she was about to say wasn't going to be good. Virginia bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor for a long moment as she tried to think of how to word her next sentence.

"Well, I sort of...agreed to represent him." She announced and looked at the mirror before them. It rippled like a pool of water, but it showed Central Park. It showed home; her home, the world she belonged in.

"Virginia! What were you thinking!" Tony snapped. Virginia gave a small shrug and looked back at him, "You couldn't just leave this mess to Rose? I'm pretty sure she would have gone and rescued him!"

"I thought about that, but I can't find her anywhere!" Virginia snapped back. Tony fell silent and looked back at the mirror. He ran a hand over his face and shook his head.

"Do you even believe he's innocent?" Tony asked, unsure himself.

"I don't know." Virginia gave a shrug.

"Virginia, there's a dead girl out there. It could have been you." Tony argued, voice rising, "He is a wolf. That's what wolves do."

"Rhoswen's doesn't believe that."

"That's her problem. Virginia, we're not from this world. We don't have supernatural powers like Rose and we're not werewolves like Wolf. We don't belong here." Tony snapped back.

"I know that, but dad, Rhoswen's been saving us at every turn." Virginia replied, "She would believe that Wolf is innocent."

"Then let her represent him!" Tony stood up from the bale of hay and placed his hands on his hips, pacing before her.

"She's no where to be found! I've searched everywhere!" Virginia shouted and stood up, staring up at her father, "After I went to Wolf I started asking around. No one's seen her since last night. It's like she's vanished into thin air."

Tony fell silent and stared down at her long and hard as he thought over the information he had just been given.

"When did you last see her?" He asked slowly, knowing when **he** had last seen her.

"Before we talked with the judge at dinner." She replied, remembering it had been around eight when they had spoken to the judge. But that had been at least fifteen hours ago, if not more.

"So her and Wolf left together then, right?" Tony prodded further. Virginia nodded her head and then slowed, beginning to shake it.

"No," She started, thinking back to that morning when she had found Wolf covered in blood and then an hour ago when Wolf had told her he would never hurt her. She wasn't sure that Wolf hadn't killed Sally, but Rhoswen? The look Wolf had had in his eyes. That told her everything she needed to know. Virginia pointed a finger at her father and shook her head again, "No. He didn't."

"Virginia, we don't know that. He's being blamed for that other girl's murder and neither of us have seen Rhoswen since last night. Or anyone in town for that matter!" Tony flailed his arms, "There's no way that's just a coincidence. If she were alive she would be here right now."

"Her brother."

"What?" Tony asked suddenly, trying to catch up with the sudden change of subject. Virginia nodded her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Uh-huh. Maybe she got a clue as to where her brother is and went after him." Virginia nodded her head again at her explanation and clicked her tongue.

"Would she leave without telling us?" Tony asked and crossed his arms over his chest. Virginia fell silent for a moment as she thought of a new explanation.

"Maybe she thought it wouldn't take that long and that she'd be back by now."

"Virginia," Tony groaned and shook his head at her. He sat back down on the bale of hay and rubbed his forehead. Virginia sat down next to him and placed a hand on his back.

"Dad, whatever happened to her we owe her all the same. She would believe that Wolf is innocent and try to help, but she isn't around right now." Virginia argued. Tony stared at her and opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of a single thing to argue back. He closed his mouth again and closed his eyes, hanging his head.

"Help me hide the mirror." He breathed out and stood up from the hay. He turned the mirror off as Virginia smiled and jumped to her feet. She picked up one end of the mirror while he grabbed the other, "You know, you never used to be this obstinate. That's something Rose taught you."

"Someone had to." She replied and smirked at her father as they loaded the mirror into the back of a wagon in the barn. They covered it with hay so no one would notice it and then walked out the barn door, heading towards the courthouse.


	31. Chapter 31: The Trial

**{}Arcana{}**

Virginia descended the stairs of the courthouse, the black robe she wore swaying as she did, and walked up to Tony. She fixed the wig upon her head and smiled at him, hugging the stack of papers in her arms to her chest.

"What are you wearing?" Tony asked, looking her over.

"I had to." She replied and looked down at herself.

"I really wish it were Rhoswen doing this instead of you." Tony mumbled and shook his head.

"Why?" She asked and looked up at him, confused.

"Because we don't know what kind of laws they have here. Actually you don't know anything about law at all." Tony replied and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do too." Virginia retorted and placed her hands on her hips, the stack of papers in one, "Who got you out of all those parking tickets?"

"It's a big leap from a broken parking meter to murder." Tony chided and then looked down the hall to his right where Wolf was being dragged by two men, hands cuffed together in front of him.

"It's no good...It's no good." Wolf repeated over and over again as the men stopped him beside Virginia and Tony, "We've lost already. The local jury is certain to be biased against me."

"I don't want to hear negative thinking Wolf." Virginia told him and walked past him to the courtroom doors. The doors opened and Tony, Virginia, and Wolf walk in. Virginia's eyes land on the jury box where several sheep stood baa-ing.

Nearly everyone in the courtroom was yelling and shaking their fists in Wolf's direction. The three outsiders could tell they were furious by the look in each of the villagers eyes. Wolf was shoved into a stand behind a table on the bottom floor of the room where Virginia sat down. Across the room from the table was the judge and to the right, the jury.

"All rise for the honorable judge." Someone called out and everyone rose as the judge took his seat, looking down upon those on the floor. Once he was seated everyone else took their seats, falling silent.

"It gives me no pleasure sentencing this wolf to death." The judge spoke up and leaned forward in his seat, "For the terrible crimes of-"

"Objection your honor!" Virginia shouted suddenly and shot up from her seat, "We haven't heard any evidence yet."

"Oh...move it along. Nice and brisk eh?" The judge replied and sat back down in his seat. Virginia shook her head and bit her tongue from saying something she might regret. She turned around and faced the 'jury', clapping her hands together.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," She started, "Ewes and rams. Before you leave this courtroom I will not only have proved that my client is innocent beyond any reasonable doubt, but also unmasked the real killer."

"Just a pint of lemon tea and a slice of Rosie Peep's ginger cake." The judge's voice rang out, making everyone look over at him. Virginia narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. Here she was giving her opening statement and the judge wasn't even listening, but ordering tea and ginger cake.

"Look at this poor man before you!" Virginia shouted and moved to Wolf, "Is he a wolf? No! But he is a stranger and stranger equals wolf and wolf equal killer. Is that what we're saying?"

Tony watched Virginia from the second floor of the courtroom, leaning on the railing. He closed his eyes and let his head fall at her words. He knew she shouldn't have represented Wolf. She was doing more harm then good.

"Very well put. Now to the sentencing." The judge called out, looking around the courtroom at his fellow townsfolk.

"Your honor! I'm only just beginning." Virginia snapped and moved closer to him, "I would like to call my first witness; Wilfred Peep."

The courtroom became silent as an older gentleman stood up in the back of the courtroom. He walked down the small set of stairs and to the witness box, sitting down. Virginia picked through the papers she had brought into the courtroom and pulled one out. She walked closer to the witness box and stopped abruptly.

"Mister Peep, you saw my client running away from the scene of the crime. Is that right?" She began, staring him down. Wilfred looked to the judge and then back at her, nodding his head slowly.

"Clear as daylight. It was 'im." Wilfred lifted a wrinkled finger and pointed to Wolf. Shouts broke out in the courtroom as villagers began shouting at Wolf. Wolf cringed and sank lower in his little stand.

"Mister Peep!" Virginia shouted out above the yelling. Slowly the courtroom fell silent again as Virginia held out the paper she had to the older man, "I'm wondering. Can you read this?"

Wilfred took the piece of paper and squinted his eyes.

"It says no tresspasin' accordin' to-"

"Thank you!" Virginia snatched the paper back and walked back towards the doors of the courtroom. She held up the paper, "Can you still read it at the same distance you say you clearly saw my client running from the scene of the crime?"

"According to Little Lamb Village council ruling, number seven one four, by law seventeen twenty-one eight." Wilfred recited as laughter broke out. Virginia dropped her hand, embarrassed.

"No further questions." She announced and walked back to the table with the rest of her papers. Tony shook his head and turned to Prince, who sat next to him on the floor.

"We have to help him." He spoke softly, shaking his head. Prince looked up at him and whined.

_"He's a wolf. He's only done what is in his nature."_ Prince spoke to him. Tony glared down at him and scoffed.

"Well, Rose believes in him and Virginia believes in Rose." He replied and looked back down at Virginia, who had called another witness to the stand, "And I believe in Virginia."

_"There is nothing you can say that will make me help him."_ Prince replied and laid his head back down on his paws. Tony smirked and looked down at him.

"You wanna eat tonight?" He asked and looked back down at Virginia.

"Miss Peep," Virginia began and looked up at her father. She took a deep breath and watched as he left, her confidence plummeting. She turned back around and face the young girl, about Sally Peep's age, sitting in the witness box, "What is your profession?"

"Well, I'm a shepherdess." She replied with a smile.

"Oh, shepherdess. Or maybe temptress." Virginia turned around abruptly to look at the rest of the villagers in their seats. Her eyes landed on Wolf, who nodded his head vigorously.

"I'm a good girl." Miss Peep declared, glaring down at Virginia, "That wolf came up to us girls and he kept tyin' to...touch us."

"Oh please-"

"And show us 'is tail." Virginia's eyes go wide as her head snapped to look at Wolf.

"Oh, that's a lie!" Wolf shouted out, "They provoked me!"

"Provoked you to what!" The judge called out, leaning forward in his seat. Wolf fell quiet, mouth open as he tried to think carefully about what his next words would be.

"P-p-provoked me to nothing." He answered finally and then narrowed his eyes at his memories of the shepherdesses, "But they sure were tryin'!"

The courtroom was suddenly filled with shouting and yelling. People called out that Wolf should be burned right then and there. Others called him a liar, a murderer.

"Miss Peep!" Virginia shouted out above the yells, staring at the girl in the stand, "I suggest you and Sally Peep were the easiest shepherdesses in town!"

"Are you suggesting that an innocent young girl from this village might kiss a man before she's married!" The judge suddenly exclaimed as if it was the hardest thing to believe. Virginia gave a small, mocking laugh.

"Well a bit more then that, your honor." She replied with a smirk. The villagers behind her gasped and whispered harshly amongst themselves.

"Don't you try my patience! You are so close to being thrown on the bonfire with that filthy, murdering wolf!" The judge shouted down at her, his face turning red. Virginia's smirk fell as the courtroom filled with shouting once more. People called out that she be burned at the stake alongside with the wolf, that she had helped him plan the whole thing. She slowly retreated back to her seat and sat down, slumping in her chair.

"Wolf, stand up!" The judge called out suddenly. Wolf looked to Virginia and then slowly rose from his seat, hands cuffed in front of him, "How would you describe Sally Peep?"

"Objection!" Virginia shouted, but it was too late.

"Well Sally was very cute. Succulent." Wolf replied, his lips forming a dreamy smile, "Very nice girl. A very tasty little birdy. Make no mistake."

"Nice enough to eat." The judge surmised.

"Oh, yes!" Wolf shouted out and then went silent. Virginia stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth hung open. Wolf swallowed hard and then looked around the courtroom, "No. No, uh, I didn't mean that."

"She was askin' for it. Is that what you're sayin'?" The judge asked, leaning back in his seat.

"She was beggin' for it." Wolf answered immediately, "I mean she was gaggin' for it. No! I mean that some of these girls are just very provocative. They know that a wolf...well, it's like thrusting a steak in front of a starving man!"

"Is it indeed?" The judge asked, more to himself while nodding his head.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean that either!" Wolf cried out and flailed his cuffed together arms, "I'm twisting every thing I'm saying!"

Virginia shot up from her seat and rounded the table, standing before the judge.

"He's suffering from post menstrual tension, your honor." She announced, but all the judge did was stare down at her. Slowly he looked back at Wolf.

"The night before the murder," The judge began and laced his hands together, "There was a hen house homicide. Resulting in the death of ten chickens."

Wolf gave a loud gasp and his eyes went wide again.

"Anything to do with you?"

"No." Wolf shook his head at the judge, "No sir."

"You didn't kill those chickens?"

"No sir."

"You didn't go near the hen house?"

"Absolutely not sir."

"Then how do you explain this?" The judge pulled out a piece of red fabric and held it up before the courtroom. Wolf's eyes got wide and slowly he looked down at his shirt, finding the place where the piece had come from, "This is a piece of your shirt. Recovered from inside the Peep's chicken coop."

"Oh, the chickens!" Wolf exclaimed, acting like he now understood what he had been asked, "Let me think."

He fell silent for a long moment and Virginia turned around to stare at him. He swallowed hard and then looked back up at the judge with a sheepish smile.

"Yes. I might have eaten all the chickens." He answered, "It was-"

"And then you killed Sally Peep!"

"A couple of drumsticks doesn't make me a killer! I had chicken for dinner. I admit it, but I didn't touch no girl! I swear!" Wolf shouted back, anger flaring within him. He knew this was what would happen.

"Then why did you lie!" The judge shouted back at him.

"Yes, why **did **you lie?" Virginia suddenly asked and stood up from her seat. She turned around and faced Wolf, arms crossed over her chest.

"B-because if I said yes to the chickens, then you're gonna think I wolfed down the girl!" Wolf explained, his gaze on Virginia the entire time.

"That is exactly what we think." The judge's words were low, nearly a growl. Wolf looked back at him and shook his head.

"But I didn't do it!" Wolf shouted out as shouts erupted from the townsfolk behind him. Wolf looked around the courtroom as a whimper escaped him. He was innocent...at least he thought he was. He turned to Virginia, his eyes pleading with her to believe him, but he saw doubt. He wished desperately he had someone there on his side one hundred percent, "I didn't do it Virginia! Rosie would know I didn't do it! I'm innocent!"

"Of course..." Virginia nodded her head and looked around the courtroom, "Of course he didn't do it! Of course! But if he didn't do it, then who did? ...I hear myself asking...myself...because the time has come for me to point the finger at the **real** killer."

She fell silent as she looked around the courtroom again. She had no idea who the real killer was and she knew she couldn't just point to some random villager. She looked back at Wolf for a long moment when a thought popped into her head.

"There was another man dressed as a wolf last night! Yes, the man in the wolf costume is the real killer!" She shouted and tried to keep herself from getting all giddy at coming to a reasonable explanation, "And that murdering piece of _filth_ is the one that should be on this witness stand now!"

"The honor of playing the wolf in the annual fair has always gone to an impeachable member of our society." The judge explained calmly, staring down at her with a steady eye, "And when that honor was bestowed on **me **last week I was only too happy to accept."

"I am most dreadfully sorry, your honor." Virginia forced a smile and headed back to her seat as quickly as she could. Out of no where Wolf is struck in the head with a head of lettuce from one of the villagers behind him. More and more villagers began to throw food, hitting Virginia as well as Wolf while they shouted they both be burned at the stake.

"Settle down!" The judge called out and waited for the courtroom to become quiet before continuing. He turned to the sheep in the jury box, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. You have heard the evidence. Most of it quite ridiculous. Now, all those who believe he is innocent go into the left hand pen. Those that **know** him to be guilty go into the right hand pen."

A man walked forward and opened the jury box, letting the sheep walk out. Virginia stood up and looked to the right hand pen, seeing it was full of food while the left held nothing inside to entice the sheep over. She tried to object, but her voice went unheard over the cheering from the villagers as the sheep all ran into the right pen. Wolf gave out a loud howl of distress and fell back into his seat, eyes watering.

"By an unanimous verdict, I pronounce you guilty of murder!" The judge called out and pointed to Wolf, "I sentence you to be burned at the stake!"

"NOOO! HE'S INNOCENT!" The sudden scream from outside the courtroom doors caught everyone's attention. Wolf and Virginia's eyes narrowed at the doors, recognizing the voice instantly. Virginia looked back at Wolf a moment, meeting his confused gaze with her own, and then looked back at the doors as they shot open.

"He is innocent!" Rhoswen shouted as she ran into the courtroom, panting as though she had run from miles away. She stopped a few feet into the courtroom and looked up at the judge in his perch, her eyes pleading with him, "I killed that girl! I'm the wolf!"


	32. Chapter 32: He's Innocent

**{}Arcana{}**

"I did it! I killed that girl!" Rhoswen shouted again and panted, trying to catch her breath. She looked around the courtroom at the villagers that had begun to whisper harshly amongst each other, "I am the wolf! He is innocent!"

Wolf watched her carefully in confusion. Where had she been? Why hadn't she come to see him when he was first thrown into prison, blamed for something he didn't do? He could tell something was wrong or off about her, but he didn't know what. The way she held herself and the way she looked out at everyone...something had happened.

"He's innocent!" She shouted out again and turned to look up at the judge.

"Rosie..." Wolf breathed out softly as he looked her over from head to foot. She looked at him for a brief moment. She gave him a small warm smile and the looked to Virginia, mouthing a thank you. Virginia made to say something back, but she couldn't form words. She nodded her head at Rhoswen and sat down in her seat.

"Who are you?" The judge asked and leaned forward in his chair to get a better look at Rhoswen. She moved a little further into the courtroom and stood before the judge.

"My name is Rhoswen Ainmire." She replied, her voice as soft as though she were talking to a startled horse, trying to calm it.

"Where in God's name have you run in from, my dear? And why?" The judge asked as he looked her over while she panted. Rhoswen narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. Hadn't she just told him that she had killed Sally Peep? And he wanted to know where she had come from and why she was there?

"I've just come from the forest, your honor, and I'm here because you're about to condemn an innocent man." She replied and took a deep breath, holding it in for a moment. She hadn't realized just how exhausted she was. She hadn't really had time to think about it when she was running back to the village to save Wolf.

"How did you find out out this trial?" The judge asked carefully.

"A little birdy told me." Rhoswen with a sarcastic smile.

"And why did you come?" He continued, dogging the fact that she had come for and _admitted _to the murder charges. Rhoswen looked down at the floor, agitation arising in her at his calm composure.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now and as I've been saying, I killed Sally Peep." She said again and looked back up at him.

"Did you now?" His eyes narrowed at her, not fully believing her. Rhoswen met his stare unwavering.

"Yes sir." She answered with a hint of mockery in her voice, "I'm the wolf that killed her."

Wolf looked from the judge to Rhoswen, his eyes wide, not with surprise but fear. This was what the gypsy elder had warned him of. He was going to be burned at the stake, but she was protecting him despite everything he had done...or hadn't done. She was trying to save him even though in her mind he loved Virginia. She was giving up her life for him despite all that.

"That's a lie!" Wolf shouted suddenly and stood up in his stand. He stared up at the judge with his face twisted in fear and sadness, "She didn't do it! I did! It **was** me!"

The judge looked over at him and clenched his jaw, getting ready to order him to be quiet. Rhoswen beat him to it though.

"Be quiet it." Rhoswen ordered and looked back at him with a hard stare. He met her gaze and shook his head vigorously. Her eyes softened a little and she sighed, "Stop."

"She's lying! She didn't kill anyone! She wouldn't hurt a fly!" Wolf shouted out to the courtroom again, looking back at the villagers behind him. Rhoswen kept her eyes on him, watching him closely as her heart ached in her chest and her throat stung.

"It's alright. Everything is going to be alright." Rhoswen spoke up, making it loud enough for everyone in the courtroom to hear. She was acting the part and Wolf knew it. He gave a small growl and shook his head, "You don't have to protect me anymore."

"Protect you?" The judge asked carefully, earning Rhoswen's attention once more.

"Yes. He's been protecting me." She looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Explain." The judge ordered and then looked to Wolf, "And you be quiet while she does or I will find you both guilty this very instant and throw you on the bonfire."

Wolf gave a small whimper and sat back down in his seat. He watched Rhoswen closely as she took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"I told him that I had killed some chickens and that girl, Sally Peep." Rhoswen started and took another deep breath, "He must have...gone to the field to get rid of the body when you found him. Then, when he was caught with the body, he must have thought that if you believed it was him that killed her I would be safe."

"No! That's a lie! She didn't kill her! I did!" Wolf growled as tears sprung to his eyes. Rhoswen looked back at him again and swallowed the lump that had formed in her sore throat. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew she would die if she continued on, but she didn't care. She couldn't let Wolf be burned at the stake. What she had seen in the forest, whatever spell that had placed over her and made her dream about dark things...she knew in her heart that she couldn't let Wolf get blamed for this. She couldn't let him die.

"It's okay." She whispered so low that no one heard her except for Wolf. She then smiled warmly at him, "It will be okay. I promise."

"Miss Ainmire," The judge spoke up and Rhoswen looked back at him, "Why did you kill Sally Peep?"

"Because I saw that_ slutty_ shepherdess flirting with him, with my fiancée. I got jealous and I killed her in a fit of rage." She replied and looked down at the floor as though she were ashamed of her actions. She looked back up and gestured back towards Wolf, "He loves me. He was just trying to protect me. He's a good man. Really. **Please**, let him go."

"Miss Ainmire, "The judge fell silent and looked down at his hands. His eyes darted from left to right for a moment and then landed on Wolf. His stare was hard as he tried to work through what he had just heard. He looked back at Rhoswen again and took a deep breath, sighing heavily, "I believe that we all are having a very...an **extremely** difficult time believing that you are the one that killed Sally despite your reasoning."

"Maybe this will help then." Rhoswen replied and lowered her head, closing her eyes. In an instant she shrank to the floor in a glimmer of bright white light. When the light dissipated, there was no longer a girl standing before them. What had taken her place wasn't even human. It was a wolf. It was the cleanest, brightest white that anyone had ever seen with a bushy tail and perked up ears. A beautiful white wolf had taken her stead.

Everyone in the courtroom went quiet. Virginia stared down at the wolf in surprise with wide eyes and holding her breath. She looked back at Wolf, but he didn't meet her stare. He was focused on the wolf, the white wolf with the moonlight eyes that peered back at him from the floor. He could see the fear swirling in his eyes, see his breathing become unsteady. She looked back at Rhoswen and then at Wolf again, noticing they were locked in a staring war. Virginia couldn't believe that it had taken her this long to see the truth of everything.

"She's a witch!" A woman suddenly shouted an stood up from her seat, pointing at Rhoswen. The shouting started once more.

"She is the wolf!"

"She murdered Sally Peep!"

"Burn her! BURN HER!" The courtroom became filled with shouting and screaming as Rhoswen changed back through the same white light. She looked behind her at Wolf, no smile upon her lips. He stared back, sharing the same amazement that the villagers in the courtroom head held at first.

"Rosie..." Wolf started, but fell silent again with wide eyes that held unshed tears. He wanted to ask her why she was doing this, but he couldn't. He wanted to know, needed to but he couldn't find the words. The way she stared back at him made him forget everything else that was going on. It felt as though it was just them in the courtroom, staring at one another, waiting for the other to say something while time stood still. Then she spoke so soft he almost doubted what he had heard.

"I should have told you everything from the start, Wolf." Rhoswen stared at him a moment longer until the courtroom grew louder, voices angrier and vicious. She turned away and looked up at the judge, awaiting his final rule. The judge's eyes were wide as he continued to stare at Rhoswen. Finally he looked away and off to the side, trying to get his mind to work.

"After the...well, the startling new evidence," The judge started and looked back at Rhoswen. She could see fear swimming in his eyes and knew what his ruling would be. Exactly what she wanted it to be. The courtroom grew quiet as the villagers stood up in their stands behind Wolf, glaring down at Rhoswen, "I find thee, Rhoswen Ainmire, wolf and witch, guilty for the murder of Sally Peep."

"No!" Wolf shouted and stood up from his seat again, "NO! SHE DIDN'T DO IT!"

Virginia stood up in her seat and looked from Rhoswen to the judge, fear in her eyes. She didn't know what was happening. She had heard everything, listened very carefully to Rhoswen defend Wolf, giving up her life for him, but she didn't understand. Everything had been fine yesterday and now...She looked behind her at Wolf and then up to the second floor stands where her father had once been. Tears sprung to her eyes as she tried to think of what she could do, but then she turned to face Rhoswen. Virginia was just so confused.

"Release the other and cuff her." The judge motioned from Wolf to Rhoswen and then stood up from his seat, "Sentencing will be done immediately. Bring her outside."

Cheers and shouts broke out in the courtroom as two men came up on either side of Rhoswen and grabbed her at her upper arms. People started down from the stands and headed out of the courtroom and out of the courthouse, heading to the town square.

"Leave her alone!" Virginia shouted as the two men tried to drag Rhoswen away. She lunged at one of them and tried to pry their hands off of her, but couldn't, "Let her go! She didn't do anything!"

"Stop, Virginia." Rhoswen ordered softly with a sorrowful look. She was hurting everyone, but it would be alright. She just had to believe that this was the right thing, the thing that had to happen, and everything would be alright.

"Rhoswen...!" Virginia stared at her a long moment and then shook her head, "No...! They can't! No! Leave her alone!"

"Stop Virginia. Let me do this." Rhoswen stopped, falling silent. She licked her lips and fought against the men trying to drag her away. She wasn't angry at Virginia for anything. Not for being Wolf's love, not for getting into so much trouble, nothing. Rhoswen even ventured to say that she was like a sister to her. Rhoswen swallowed hard and rocked herself left and right, trying to fight against the men, "Virginia, do you love Wolf?"

"What?" Virginia asked as more tears rolled down her cheeks. The men tugged Rhoswen back, but she gave a loud snarl and shoved one back with her shoulder.

"Do you love Wolf? Even a little?" Rhoswen asked again, a little more forceful. Virginia kept quiet. She didn't know what to say. Did she love Wolf? She hadn't even thought about the idea. Virginia stared at Rhoswen and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, "Do you care about any of us at all!"

"Yes...!" Virginia cried as Rhoswen was drug several feet away. Virginia lunged forward and grabbed hold of Rhoswen's arms, tying to pull her back, "Let her go!"

"Virginia, please. I love Wolf...with all my heart, but I can't let him die." Rhoswen whispered to her, tears springing to her eyes, "Please. Let me do this."

"No," Virginia started as fresh tears ran from her eyes. Rhoswen was dragged away roughly and dragged to where Wolf was. One of the men removed the cuffs from him and placed them on her, making them as tight as they could so she wouldn't get free. Wolf stepped down from the stand and placed both his hands against her cheeks, wiping away several tears.

"Why are you doing this?" Wolf asked in a small voice as a tear ran from his eye and down his cheek. Rhoswen felt her heart heave as more tears fell from her eyes. She had cried enough in front of him, but she couldn't help it.

"Because I've learned that I can't live in a world where you don't exist." She breathed out and was then wrenched back by the two men as they began dragging her out of the courtroom. Wolf stood there a moment, almost shell shocked by what she had said. She had _learned_ that she couldn't live in a world where he didn't exist? What did she mean?


	33. Chapter 33: Burn The Witch

These chapters are like suicide for my brain. I'm running out of momentum you guys. I'm going to try my hardest to reach chapter 40 before I crap out and back off for a little.

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

"Rosie!" Wolf shouted and suddenly ran out of the courtroom, passing Virginia. He ran out of the courthouse and onto the crowded cobble street, looking frantically for Rhoswen. Wolf spotted Rhoswen's golden hair glimmering in the afternoon sun and ran towards her. Virginia followed closely behind him and fought her way through the crowd. Wolf grabbed hold of one of Rhoswen's arms and tugged her back from the men.

"Wolf stop." Rhoswen pleaded with the last bit of composure she had. He ignored her and tried to pull her back. One of the men turned around and landed a punch to his jaw. Wolf stumbled backwards and they dragged Rhoswen away towards the center of town square.

"Burn the witch! Burn the witch!" The villagers chanted out as Rhoswen was dragged through the crowd. Her eyes landed on a large pile of sticks and hay and straw where a large stake sat in the middle of it all. The villagers were gathered around the stake with pitchforks and torches. They were all shouting, chanting that she, the witch, be burned.

Rhoswen suddenly cracked as fear and panic bubbled up within her. She stared at the stake with wide eyes as her heart thudded violently against her chest. She started to shake her head and dug her feet into the stone ground, struggling against the men that held her. She flailed left and then right, trying to break free.

"Rosie!"

"Rhoswen!" The two voices caught her attention and she quickly looked behind her. She spotted Wolf and Virginia trying to push through the crowd to get to her. She turned forward again and gave a small cry of despair as she was pulled to a stop. Two more men walked up to her from the crowd, one removing the cuffs from her wrists while the other waited. The four of them then grabbed hold of her tightly and lifted her feet up off the ground, carrying her flailing body the rest of the way.

They near threw her at the stake and quickly tied her hands behind it before grabbing more rope from one of the villagers gathered around. They wrapped the rope around her chest and the stake several times and tied it tightly. They then did the same to her legs, trapping her against the stake

The men hopped off from the pile of sticks and straw, falling back into the crowd. Rhoswen looked out at everyone and found Virginia. She was staring at straight back at her while fighting against two villagers that held her from trying to help. Rhoswen looked to the left of Virginia and saw Wolf. He too was fighting off villagers that held him to his spot. He met her gaze, his eyes full of panic, and thrashed harder against his captors.

"Rosie!" Wolf called out to her as he pushed one of the men off of him. Another man quickly grabbed his free arm and stopped him from running to her. She stared back at him a moment, tears trailing down her cheeks, and then closed her eyes. She had clearly known what to expect; the shouting, the stake, the pitchforks, the fire. Even though she knew what was to come next and had fully excepted it, it filled her with a fear she had never known before.

The crowd parted and the judge walked up, followed by two men behind him. One carried a pitchfork and the other carried a torch. The judge looked to the Peep family and then took the torch from the man behind him.

"Seems only right," The judge turned back to the Peep family and handed the torch out to Wilfred Peep, "that a member of the family should do it Wilf."

"I'll burn 'er." Wilfred replied and took the torch, nodding his head. He walked closer to Rhoswen and smirked up at her. Wolf fought against the men that held him and looked to Rhoswen, tears springing to his eyes. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, that she was actually about to die, and he could do nothing.

"No! Don't!" Wolf called out as Wilfred threw the torch on the pile beneath Rhoswen. She watched as the flame slowly moved from the torch to the straw and hay, starting the fire. She let out a small cry and looked up towards the sky, tears rushing down her cheeks. She could feel the heat grow around her feet and legs as it spread, "No! Rosie!"

"Wolf...!" Rhoswen called out softly and looked down at him. His eyes grew wide as she started to cry, her body racking lightly, "I'm sorry...!"

"Rosie!" Wolf screamed out and thrashed against the men that held him. His blood rushed through his veins as he growled out and threw a punch. He threw another and then kicked one of the men. He broke free and ran as fast as he could towards her, but was tripped by someone in the crowd and brought down to the cobble street several feet from her.

The men he had broken away from quickly grabbed him and held him to the ground. He raised his head as he tried to get away and looked up at Rhoswen. She stared down at him, fear in the eyes he loved so much, and cried out his name. He called out hers and struggled to get free as more tears raced down his cheeks.

The fire spread and grew higher. Rhoswen tried to shrink away from the heat that washed over her face, but couldn't. She looked away from Wolf and stared up at the sky again. She knew this was it. She knew she was going to die.

_To save Wolf_

She repeated the phrase over and over again in her head as she closed her eyes. It gave her a little more confidence about what she was doing, but only a little.

_To save Wolf_

_To save Wolf_

_To save Wolf_

She felt the first flame against her skin and screamed at the pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to move her feet away from the flames that crept up beneath her. She felt the fire build and the flame brushed her leg. She released a loud, shrill scream and tried to fight against the rope that bound her to the stake.

She inhaled the smoke that rose in her face and then coughed. Her tears trailed down her cheeks, washing away ash from her pale skin. She coughed again and then screamed out as the fire brushed her legs once more. She fought harder against the ropes, listening to the villagers cheer while Wolf and Virginia called out to her.

"Stop! STOP!" A new voice shouted out above everyone else's. Rhoswen looked out through the flames that surrounded her and spotted Tony as he pushed his way through the crowd with a man following closely behind him. They stopped and stared at Rhoswen. Tony's mouth opened and his eyes went wide, "STOP! YOU HAVE TO STOP!"

Tony and the man ran to the inferno and threw their hands up in front of their face at the heat it radiated. Several men from the crowd grabbed the two and pulled them away from the fire. They fought against the restraining, but were kept from Rhoswen.

"She didn't do anything! I can prove it she didn't kill Sally Peep!" Tony shouted out to the crowd and looked to the judge. Rhoswen watched him and then looked to the man that stood beside him, also restrained. He looked like a mirage because of the heat that rose before her face, but she knew that she recognized him. He looked so familiar.

The man looked over his shoulder and stared at her while he struggled to get free. Rhoswen knew those eyes, that face. She knew him, but she couldn't remember a name.

"The Peep family has been cheating you all for years!" Tony shouted out and struggled against the men that held him, "They have their own magic well! They stopped the rest of you from getting any of the water!"

"Lies!" Several members of the Peep family cried out. More people from the crowd shouted out, pointing fingers at Tony, Wolf, and Rhoswen. They screamed liar and murder towards each of them. Then everything went silent.

Rhoswen opened her eyes and stared down at Wolf through the flames that surrounded her. She met his gaze and saw how panicked he was, how afraid. Rhoswen wasn't afraid anymore. She was peaceful. Her lips twitched and then spread into a soft smile, trying to comfort him. His lips moved, but she couldn't hear him any longer. Nor could she heard the villagers or Virginia or Tony. She couldn't hear herself cough or her heart as it hammered inside of her chest, threatening to explode.

All she could hear was the crackle of the fire and the snapping of the sticks beneath her. All she could smell and taste was the smoke as it entered her lungs and burned her from the inside out. All she could feel was the heat of the inferno as it crept into her blood and spread throughout her body. All she could see was Wolf behind the raging flames.

His lips were moving, his words trying desperately to reach her. He tried desperately to reach her, struggling to get up and push the men who held him away. She tried to make out his words, but couldn't. She could see each letter as it left his lips, but she just couldn't...

"NO!" Wolf cried out above all the chanting and cheering as Rhoswen fell unconscious, her head hanging limp. Wolf fell quiet for a moment and then he used all his power to try and break free from the men that kept him from Rhoswen, "NO! ROSIE! NOOO!"

The man that had followed Tony to the square quickly looked back at Wolf on the ground and then looked to Rhoswen.

"When Sally Peep lost the competition she wrecked your well! Didn't she Wilfred!" Tony shouted out and glared at the elder Peep, "You found out what she did! You followed her up into the field and you killed her! Didn't you!"

"I don't know what your talkin' 'bout!" Wilfred shouted back, "We don't 'ave no magic well!"

"Why do you think they won the competitions year after year! Why do you think their food tastes so much better then yours!" Tony shouted out and looked around at the crowd.

"Dad!" Virginia shouted from where she was being held in the crowd, earning his attention. Tony looked to her and saw the tears racing down her cheeks, "The fire!"

"Perth, go get her!" Tony shouted out to the other man that had followed him as he looked back at the fire. Rhoswen was helpless against the roaring flames, but he couldn't get free. Perth, who was beside him, elbowed one of the men holding onto him and then ran at the men holding Wolf down. He kicked one of them in the face and Wolf pushed the other off. He got up and ran towards the flames, stopping before them and throwing his hands up to protect his face.

Perth ran back to the crowd and grabbed two pitchforks. He ran at the inferno and threw one to Wolf, beginning to toss away the burning sticks and straw and hay, trying to get to Rhoswen.

"I believe 'im!" A woman with strawberry blonde hair suddenly called out from the crowd and pushed her way to the front. She walked up to Wilfred Peep and wagged a finger in his face, "You Peeps 'ave cheated us for too long!"

"Where's the proof to any of this!" Wilfred shouted out and looked back to Tony.

"Where's your coat Wilfred?" Tony asked and gestured towards him, "The one you were wearing last night?"

"I...I don't know." Wilfred replied, squirming under the stares of his fellow townsfolk. Tony looked back into the crowd and gave a loud whistle. Prince ran out from the crowd carrying a coat soaked with blood. The villagers gasped and whispered that the coat that Prince carried was Wilfred's. Tony took the coat from Prince and held it up, looking at Wilfred.

"Poor Sally wasn't screaming wolf." He started and threw the coat down by Wilfred's feet, "She was screaming your name. Wilf! WILF!"

"...she ruined the well." Wilfred spoke up after a moment in a small voice as the Peep family moved in on him, "Dirty little bitch...she destroyed all of us...!"

"You killed out Sally!" An middle aged woman shouted as she pushed past the other Peeps, "I'll kill you!"

They Peep family surrounded him and shouted at him. Tony ran to Virginia and pulled her away from the men holding her.

"Dad..." She cried and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head, looking over her and at Wolf and Perth. The two had pushed back most of the fire, leaving Rhoswen unconscious and still attached to the stake with burning rope. Perth pulled off his jacket and tossed it to Wolf before pulling out a knife. Wolf patter Rhoswen's burning clothing down while Perth cut the rope.

"I've got her!" Perth called out as Rhoswen fell from the stake and into his open arms. She was limp and he couldn't tell whether or not she was breathing. He picked her up in his arms and ran through the crowd of arguing villagers. Wolf, Virginia, Tony, and Prince followed closely behind.

Tony got to the front and led Perth to the barn they all had stayed in. Perth laid Rhoswen down and looked over her from head to foot with a sad eye. Her legs had burns on them that were an angry shade of red. Her face was dirty from the smoke, two clear paths on her cheeks where her tears had washed away some of it. Her once golden, shimmering hair was now singed and pieces were blackened.

Tony closed the door of the barn as the others circled around Rhoswen, staring down at her unconscious form. Perth bent closer to her and laid his ear near her mouth. No breath that he could feel. He moved back and stared down at her chest a moment. No rise or fall. He sat back up and then looked at the others, shaking his head.

"Rosie?" Wolf called out softly as he knelt down on the other side of her. He stared down at her with tears blurring his vision and began petting her hair. He couldn't believe this had happened. He believed he had let this happen. He thought if he had argued more, screamed louder, fought harder then she might still be alive. He gave another small whimper as more tears fell from his eyes. He picked up one of her hands and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes and then laid his forehead against her hand, crying softly.

Perth's eyes moved from Rhoswen to Wolf. He watched as Wolf cried, his tears falling freely and running down to their clasped hands. He looked away and stared down at Rhoswen again. He had tried so hard...so hard to keep her safe, but all his trying had led to her death.

"CPR! Do CPR!" Perth looked over at Virginia, his eyebrows narrowed in confusion. Virginia, realizing he had no idea what she was talking about, pushed him out of the way and knelt beside Rhoswen. Tony moved from the door and stood behind Wolf, watching carefully with his arms crossed over his chest. Virginia tilted Rhoswen's head back slightly and began chest compressions.

She counted out thirty compressions to herself and then opened Rhoswen's mouth. She plugged Rhoswen's nose and took a deep breath, covering Rhoswen's mouth with her own. She blew in her breath and the others watched as Rhoswen's chest rose and then fell, leaving her in the same state. Virginia blew another breath into Rhoswen and started compressions again.

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty." Virginia took a deep breath and then blew it into Rhoswen. The others watched carefully as Wolf whimpered and held Rhoswen's hand tightly to him. He kissed her hand gently as Virginia blew in another breath, Rhoswen's chest rising. She moved back and went to start compressions again, "One, two, three, four-"

Rhoswen lurched up slightly and started coughing, her body racking with each one. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the right, continuing to cough. She struggled to draw in breath between each and it was only made worse when Wolf pulled her up and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Wolf let her breathe!" Virginia snapped and smacked one of his arms. Wolf loosened his hold on her and held her, her head cradled in the crook of his elbow. Her coughing became softer and then disappeared, leaving her to breathe steadily.


	34. Chapter 34: Not So Dead

**{}Arcana{}**

"How long do you think she'll be out?" Tony asked and crossed his arms over his chest. Virginia looked up at him and shook her head, having no idea. In her lap sat two of Rhoswen's things; a leather pouch, her sais, and her thigh holsters. All three had been sitting in the barn in the back corner where the rabbits had been. At some point, though no one had seen her, she had removed them and forgot about them.

"She needs as much sleep as she can get." Wolf spoke up softly as he stared down at Rhoswen, who was sleeping peacefully. He brushed her hair out of her face gently and then let his hand rest against her cheek, his thumb rubbing over her skin. It had been an extremely close call, but she was alive. Alive and in his arms, safe and sound.

Though she was safe he couldn't help but think back to the gypsy elder. She had said that Rhoswen would die, but she wasn't. She was very much alive. Could the gypsy have been wrong? Wolf looked over the burns on Rhoswen's legs as the gypsy elder's words circled in his head.

_"I see her protecting you from the flames of a roaring fire and dying slowly."_

Wolf swallowed hard and threw the fortune from his mind. All that mattered was that she was safe. She was safe and alive.

"Wolf?" Wolf looked over at Virginia and met her soft gaze, "Are you alright?"

Wolf stared at her long and hard, his heart aching inside of his chest. He still had a decision to make and now it was harder then ever. His mind still told him that Virginia was his one true love; his mate. But his heart...Rhoswen had almost lost her life to protect him. She had taken the blame for a crime she hadn't committed, a crime he hadn't even committed, knowing full well that the punishment was death.

"Wolf?" Virginia tried again. She could tell that he wasn't looking at he, but through her. Slowly he looked away and looked back down at Rhoswen. Virginia could only imagine how he was feeling. She herself was still trying to catch up. So many things had happened in such a little amount of time. She stared at Wolf a moment longer and then looked back down at Rhoswen asleep in his arms.

When she was so sure she was about to die she had told Virginia that she loved Wolf. Now what would she do? Would she act like nothing had changed? Like she hadn't confessed that she was in love with him? And why had she asked Virginia if she loved Wolf at all? Did she? Virginia still didn't know how to answer that question.

"Oh, my good lord!" A surprised shout came from the door of the barn where the woman, who had allowed them all to stay in the barn for a night, stood. Her eyes were on Rhoswen and she held a hand over her mouth, "Is the girl alright?"

"Uh, yeah. She will be." Virginia replied and gave her a small smile. She looked back at Rhoswen in Wolf's arms and sighed, "It was a close call though."

The woman nodded her head slowly and then walked into the barn further. Tony looked back at her and then noticed something was missing.

"Where's the wagon?" He asked and spun around to look around the barn. Everyone, except for Rhoswen, looked at him, "Where's the wagon!"

"Oh," The woman looked at them all a moment, "My son, John, he's just taken 'is pigs to market. He left a couple of hours ago."

Virginia and Tony both sighed heavily and hung their heads. Virginia stood up from the floor and walked closer to the woman.

"Which way and how far?" Virginia asked dejectedly. The woman shook her head.

"It's not a journey you want to be makin' on foot." The woman replied and walked back to the door of the barn, "And that girl is in no condition to be walkin' anywhere."

The woman walked out, leaving the rest of them to silence. Tony slowly turned around and looked at them all, mouth hung open.

"Great! Now what do we do?" Tony asked and flailed his arms. Perth reached into his jacket and pulled out a small vile filled with a yellow liquid, "What is that?"

"The woman is right." Perth uncapped the vile, "Rhoswen can't walk anywhere in the state she is."

He moved to her legs and poured a single drop over each one of her burns. Slowly they shrank until they disappeared completely, almost as if they had never been there at all. He then moved to her arms and did the same, moving from burn to burn.

"Wow." Virginia awed and watched the last of the burns disappear. Perth capped the vile once more and then stood up from the floor, looking to Tony.

"If you really want to get home you'll go after that mirror." He spoke up and reached into his jacket pocket, "Let her sleep a little while longer and then go."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Virginia asked and crossed her arms over her chest. Perth looked up and over at her, pulling out an envelope from his pocket.

"Oh," Tony started and looked between Perth and Virginia, "Virginia this is Perth. Perth, this is my daughter Virginia. Perth helped us find Wilfred's coat."

"Oh." Virginia said shortly and then narrowed her eyes, looking away. Perth turned to Tony and handed the letter out to him.

"When she wakes up give her this." Tony took the letter and looked it over.

"Why can't you?" Tony shot back and let his hand fall, letter held tightly.

"I have other business to take care of." Perth replied and looked back at Rhoswen, "Just give her the letter. It explains everything she needs to know."

He turned away and walked out of the barn without another word. Tony slowly turned back from the barn door and stared down at Virginia with a blank stare.

"That guy's weird." He spoke up after another moment and accidentally dropped the letter.

"You think?" Virginia asked, looking back at him. Prince, who sat beside Tony, flipped the letter over and stared at the seal on the back. It was a royal blue colored wax with an imprint of a tiger on one side of a shield while a wolf sat on the other. Within the shield was an iris.

_"I know that seal!"_ Prince spoke up and looked up at Tony. Tony ignored him and waved him off, looking back at Virginia.

"He's right though." Virginia started, "We have to go after that mirror if we want to get home."

"Yeah, but what do we do about..." Tony trailed off and nodded his head at Rhoswen. Virginia looked back at Rhoswen and Wolf. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I'll carry her." Wolf piped up and looked at the others.

"Wolf you can't carry her the entire way." Virginia surmised and jutted one hip out to the side, placing her hands on both. Prince looked back down at the letter and studied the seal, trying to remember where he had seen it before.

"Well we can't leave her." Wolf looked back down at Rhoswen. Virginia shook her head again and walked closer. She knelt down on one knee beside Rhoswen and placed her chin upon her other knee. She didn't know what they would do. Wolf was right. They couldn't just leave her, but they also couldn't stay. The longer they waited the further away the mirror got.

"What if Wolf stays here with her and we go after the mirror?" Tony suggested and put on a big smile, clapping his hands together. Virginia looked back at her father, along with Wolf, and glared.

"We'd never find it then." Virginia snapped and shook her head at him.

_"I __**know**__ that seal! Antony!" _Prince spoke up again, _"Antony!"_

"What!" Tony snapped and looked down at the dog. Prince picked up the letter and held it up to him. Tony took it and looked at the seal, shrugging at what meaning it had to him, "So what? It's a tiger, a wolf, and a flower. What does that mean?"

_"__**That**__ is the royal seal of the Eighth Kingdom!"_

"What?" Tony asked in slight surprise. Virginia and Wolf both looked over at him in curiosity. Virginia looked from the dog to her father and then back again, "Was that Perth from there? From the palace or whatever?"

_"I'm not sure, but this letter definitely came from someone in the royal __family. I'm sure of it.__" _Prince responded, but to the others it sounded like barking.

"What's he saying?" Virginia asked and stood up, walking over to him. Tony held up the letter with a big grin on his face.

"He said this letter if from the royal family of the Eighth Kingdom." Tony relayed as Virginia took the letter from him, studying the seal.

"Who could have sent it?" Virginia asked and looked up from the seal. Tony shook his head and shrugged.

"Perhaps he brother." Wolf replied and brushed a hair away from Rhoswen's face.

_"It can't be. Only a member of the royal family has that seal." _Prince spoke up and trotted over to Rhoswen. He looked her over a moment and then looked back at Tony, _"She does remind me of someone I've met before though."_

"Who?" Tony asked, but before Prince would answer Wolf jumped.

"Oh!" Wolf suddenly exclaimed and stared at Rhoswen, who slowly awoken. Virginia handed Tony the letter and ran over to her as Prince trotted back beside Tony. Wolf's lips curled into a smile as he wove his fingers in her hair behind her head, "Rosie?"

"Mm?" Rhoswen replied and took a deep breath, sighing softly, "Let me sleep a little while longer grandmother."

Rhoswen turned her head and snuggled into Wolf, yawning. Virginia gave a small laugh and covered her mouth with her hand. Wolf looked over at her and blinked, lips pursed. Rhoswen took another deep breath and stirred again, her eyes fluttering open. The first thing she saw was a red shirt and slowly she looked up to stare at Wolf.

"Mornin' sleepy head!" Wolf greeted happily, but all Rhoswen did was blink several times and shrink away from him. She was very confused. The last thing she remembered was looking out through the flames at him as he struggled to get up from the cobble stone street. Rhoswen blinked several times and then looked about the barn without moving her head.

"I'm not dead, am I?" She asked slowly and returned her gaze to Wolf.

"Huff puff! Well of course not!" Wolf laughed and grinned at her. Rhoswen slowly looked over at Virginia and then Tony and then Prince.

"Prince?" She asked and narrowed her eyes at the dog. She sat up and stared at him in confusion. How long had she been out? How had they fixed the gold touch magic? Prince gave a bark and wagged his tail, "Prince!"

Rhoswen got up and ran over to him. She kneeled before him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Prince let her hug him, seeing as she had just escaped death and all. Rhoswen pulled back and cupped his retriever head in her hands, smiling brightly.

"I was so worried you were never going to change back." She admitted and petted him, scratching behind his ear. She quickly leaned forward and placed a kiss on his head.

_"Maybe you should worry more about yourself. You nearly got yourself killed, you stupid girl."_ Prince chided, but all Rhoswen heard was a bark. Tony bit his tongue and shook his head, looking away.

"How did you do it?" Rhoswen asked and looked up at Tony.

"Magic wishing well." Tony replied and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" She exclaimed and let go of Prince. She stood up from the floor and placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

"Maybe because you were too busy getting yourself burned at the stake." Tony retorted and stared down at her. Rhoswen lowered her head and stared at the floor. She licked her lips, unable to think of anything to say.

"You want to tell us why?" Virginia asked and stood up from the floor. Rhoswen looked at her and then shook her head.

"Not really..." She replied softly and kept her gaze on the floor. She looked over at Wolf and forced a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Back to my old self." He replied and stood up from the floor. Rhoswen nodded her head and looked back at Tony and Virginia.

"Shall we go find your mirror then?" Rhoswen asked, wanting nothing more then to get out of the tension filled barn. She didn't want to answer any questions at the moment. She hadn't really prepared for it since she was pretty sure she would be dead and all, "Let's go then."

Rhoswen walked to the door of the barn and opened it up, gesturing for them all to leave. Tony looked at Virginia and then gave a shrug, walking out the door with Prince at his heels. Virginia was next, but she stopped and looked at Rhoswen with a smile.

"I'm really glad you're alright." She spoke and handed Rhoswen her pouch and sais. Rhoswen took them and thanked her before she walked out the door. Wolf walked up last and shut the barn door slowly, turning to look down at her.

"Wolf," Rhoswen started, knowing what he was going to ask about.

"I just need to ask you a question. Just one question." He started and placed a hand firmly on the door so she couldn't open it. Rhoswen kept quiet. Even if she were to protest and somehow manage to get out the door, he would still find another time to ask, "Where were you?"

"What?" Rhoswen asked suddenly, her face twisting into confusion.

"When I was thrown into the town prison. Where were you?" Wolf asked again, his hand falling from the door. Rhoswen chewed on the inside of her cheek and looked off to her side for a moment.

"I was in the forest like I said." She answered honestly and looked back up at him. Wolf's expression changed and now it was his turn to be confused.

"I thought that was part of your 'story'." He replied. Rhoswen shook her head and grabbed the handle to the barn door. She pulled it open, but Wolf placed his hand on it again and closed it slowly. He looked back at her, another question twinkling in his eyes.

"You said one question, Wolf." Rhoswen spoke up, but let go of the door. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to speak up again. Wolf stared down at her for a long moment and then looked away, running a hand over his mouth. He looked back at her and nodded his head. Rhoswen rolled her eyes and then took hold of the door again, but as before, he closed it, "Wolf!"

"I thought you'd want to change." Wolf spoke up, faining innocence. Rhoswen arched an eyebrow at him and then looked down at herself. Her clothes were ruined; burned, singed, and blackened. She took a deep breath and groaned, closing her eyes tightly.

"Come on..." Rhoswen groaned again and looked down at herself. She tugged on the burned end of her shirt and shook her head, clicking her tongue, "Where am I supposed to get-"

Wolf held up a finger and walked away towards the back of the barn. Rhoswen watched him with her eyebrows knitted together. Wolf quickly pulled something off of a clothesline of clean laundry and walked back. He handed her the green and brown mess and then nodded his head towards an empty stable. Rhoswen unraveled the heap of green and brown fabric and stared at the clothes with wide annoyed eyes.

"Wonderful...my life just keeps getting better and better." She groaned softly and then handed Wolf her things.

"It was either that or a shepherdess dress and I didn't think you'd wanna walk around in that for a couple of days." Wolf commented and gave a small shrug. Rhoswen, though annoyed, was grateful that Wolf had handed her the clothes he had. She looked up at him and then walked towards the stable. She quickly pulled off her clothes and cursed at the underwear she was going to have to wear. She hurried and pulled on the underwear and then the brown skirt and green long sleeved shirt that had buttons all the way up her neck.

"Wolf, are there any sh-" Rhoswen stopped short as she turned around and saw Wolf's arm over the top of the stable holding a pair of brown shoes. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as she took the shoes from him. She quickly put them on and walked out of the stable, taking her things back from him, "I feel like an old woman in these clothes."

"Yeah, you kind of do." Wolf commented as they walked to the door of the barn. Rhoswen stopped and gave a small laugh, shaking her head at him. Wolf smiled warmly at her, "We'll get you something nicer when we get into a bigger town."

Rhoswen nodded her head and walked out the barn door with Wolf following closely beside her.


	35. Chapter 35: Welcome To Kissing Town

**{}Arcana{}**

The wagon rocked from side to side as the horse continued to pull at the command of his master. The man had so graciously agreed to take them to 'market' where the mirror supposedly was. Rhoswen looked around at the others and tried to fight the laugh that was building up inside of her. She watched Tony, who held a self help book in his hands, as he flipped the page. He stopped, looked down at Prince beside him, rolled his eyes, turned the page back, and held it out for Prince to continue reading.

Rhoswen looked to Virginia, who sat on her right and was also reading a self help book. Her face changed every so often when she found something interesting or when she found something that directly correlated to herself. She'd mumble to herself and nod at things.

Rhoswen eyes landed on Wolf. He was reading the same book he had from the beginning of the journey; How To Marry The Girl Of Your Dreams. Rhoswen rolled her eyes and looked out around them. She had no idea where they were in the Fourth Kingdom. It was all open fields with no living soul around for miles. She looked back at the others and caught Wolf quickly hide his nose in his book again. She watched him carefully and spotted him look over the top of his book. He took a quick glance at Virginia and then hid behind his book again.

It still hurt to see him chasing after Virginia. Even after what she had done for him. It wasn't like she had _planned_ that he would just fall at her feet or anything, mainly because she hadn't expected to be alive, but she definitely hadn't expected that he would pay her less attention then ever. Before, back in the beginning, they probably would have been talking the entire wagon rid. Now he barely even looked at her.

Rhoswen pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on them, closing her eyes. She was thankful she was alive, but she was still as invisible as ever. Rhoswen let out a small yawn and let herself fall to sleep.

"I can't believe it." Rhoswen breathed out as her eyes grew big and a wide grin spread across her lips. She sat up on her knees and leaned on the side of the wagon, taking in the city they were in as the wagon continued on.

"Where the heck are we?" Tony suddenly asked as he looked around at all heart shaped balloons and confetti. The wagon stopped in the middle of the city where it was bustling with hundreds of couples, kissing, hugging, and holding hands.

"It's Kissing Town!" Rhoswen exclaimed and hopped out of the wagon. She bit her bottom lip and tried to contain herself, "My mother used to tell me stories about this place."

"Kissing Town?" Tony asked mockingly and then scoffed.

"This is where everyone falls in love." Wolf spoke up as he looked around the town. His eyes landed on Rhoswen, who grinned up at him and then turned around to look about the city again. He looked down at the wagon floor thoughtfully for a moment an and then let his eyes travel to Virginia, "Truly fate has brought us here."

Rhoswen looked back over her shoulder at him and then at Virginia. She knew that what she had done would bring them closer. That's what she had been hoping for when she was being tied to the stake and set on fire, seeing her life flash before her eyes. But now everything was so screwed up.

"Dream on..." Virginia scoffed and stepped down off the wagon. She walked up beside Rhoswen and gave her a wink, nudging her with her elbow. Rhoswen knitted her eyebrows together, confused by what Virginia was silently meaning. Virginia looked around the square as Tony, Wolf, and Prince walked up behind the girls.

"Hello," A young female cupid greeted with a bright smile as she skipped over to them. The golden wings on her back glittered and sparkled, "I've been looking for you all day. I can see love and fortune coming your way."

"Well, it's slice the root cake time again." Tony commented with a sarcastic smiled. Virginia smacked him in the chest and smiled down at the young girl.

"Aren't you cute." She spoke up as Rhoswen gave a small laugh and leaned closer to her.

"She's probably older then your father." Rhoswen spoke softly with another laugh building up in her chest. Virginia's smile faltered, but she quickly recovered and gave a small embarrassed laugh.

"Great romance. Great wealth. Before this very night is out." The little cupid spoke again, her smile never faltering, "Your aura is cloudy. Just give me a couple of coins."

Rhoswen reached to the pouch she had tied to the belt on her skirt and picked out several coins. She knelt down and handed them to the girl with a smile. She was upset, but she knew better then to let things like this pass by.

"What a softie." Tony commented, earning a look from Rhoswen. He had a mischievous smile on his face as he shook his head at her, "So soft."

"Very, very soft." Wolf spoke up, causing all three of them to look a him. He looked between them and then cleared his throat, "I was talking about her heart."

"Uh-huh." Tony didn't believe him for a second. Rhoswen gave a small laugh and looked back down at the girl standing before them.

"If you look over there, you might just find what you're looking for." The little cupid pointed to her left and everyone's eyes followed.

"Wait look. That's the pig wagon. The one the mirror was on." Tony spoke up and pointed at the wagon that sat in front of a butcher store. Rhoswen's lips curled into a smirk as she shook her head.

"How did you know that?" Virginia asked and looked down at the girl.

"She's a cupid, Virginia. Magic." Rhoswen laughed. The girl gave a small giggle and looked to Rhoswen, staring up at her for a long moment, "Is there something-"

"They fell under a spell and now they sleep. Now you believe your secrets you must keep." The girl started as Rhoswen's smile fell from her lips.

"What is she talking about now? What secrets?" Tony asked and looked to Virginia. Virginia gave a shrug and looked to Wolf. Wolf continued to stare at Rhoswen, mouth shut tight. Rhoswen's eyes narrowed as the cupid girl took a step towards her.

"Friends you have found, but a loved one lost." The cupid girl leaned closer, "You're brother's on a path that you have just crossed."

"What?" Rhoswen breathed out as her eyes grew wide. The others looked from the little girl to her. Rhoswen swallowed hard and then blinked, waking herself for a momentary lapse, "Fawkes was here? W-when? Why? Did he find what he was looking for? Did he find it?"

The cupid girl shook her head.

"He came and he searched. Then he left for home. But the path he has taken, you must not roam. Great danger and great struggle is what he does best. While you, angelic daughter, on the other hand are blessed." The little girl shook her head of red curls as they others looked to Rhoswen.

"Angelic daughter?" Tony scoffed and looked down at Rhoswen, who shook her head and gave a small scoff of her own.

"I'm not blessed." Rhoswen replied with a sour face and looked to the cupid girl again, "I'm cursed like the rest of my people. Maybe more so."

"To be what your are and what you will be. A magnificent ruler, I do foresee." The cupid girl continued as though no one had said anything. Tony looked to the others and mouthed 'magnificent ruler' to them in question. They shook their heads and gave a shrug. The little cupid girl outstretched a hand and placed it over Rhoswen's heart, "You're in despair and your heart it is broken, but even still you are soft spoken."

"What is it with the rhymes in this place?" Tony asked quietly and looked away from a moment, crossing his arms over his chest, "Can't you people ever just say what you mean?"

Rhoswen looked back at Tony for a moment and shook her head at him. The little cupid girl cupped Rhoswen's cheeks in her hands and forced her to look back at her.

"You must wish upon a dream and follow your broken heart because other wise then you were both doomed from the start. Before Fawkes left, he came to me. He handed me this; a small treasure of the sea." The little cupid girl dropped Rhoswen's cheeks and pulled out a silvery chain that had at the bottom a gem stone. Rhoswen reached out slowly for it, having only ever seen it once before.

"It's beautiful." Virginia commented as Rhoswen took it and held it as though she may break it.

"He told me to give you this and tell you not to worry. Said for you to come home at the first snow flurry. Now I must be off. I have things to do and if I remember correct," The little cupid girl started and pointed back towards the wagon, "you do too."

She then skipped off as Rhoswen slowly rose to her feet. She stared down at the necklace in her hand and gently touched the cool gem stone. The stone was a little bigger them a marble and rounded. The outside was an extremely light sheen of blue that almost looked silver. The middle was devoted to a pale blue and on one end there was a small triangle of an amber color.

"What the Hell was that about?" Tony asked in a long breath and looked to Rhoswen for an explanation, but Rhoswen didn't reply. She only stared down at the necklace a moment longer and then pulled it over her head. She turned around and face them all, smiling.

"Let's go get that mirror." She announced and walked off towards the butcher store. Tony watched her a moment and then looked back at the others.

"Am I going crazy? Didn't I ask her a question?" He asked irked by being ignored. Virginia patted his on the arm and shook her head, before walking after Rhoswen. Tony looked to Wolf, his expression demanding an explanation. Wolf stood there silently and then ran off towards the girls, who were looking over the wagon.

_"The ring!" _Prince spoke up suddenly and got Tony's attention. Tony looked down at him and shook his head, giving a shrug.

"Ring? What ring?" He asked and flailed his arms.

_"The one I saw her playing with on the boat! I knew I had seen it before!" _Prince barked and then ran after Rhoswen.

"Where's our mirror?" Virginia asked as the man, John, walked around the side of the wagon.

"I didn't know it was yours when I sold it." He replied and shook his head. He stopped at the back of the mirror and closed the back of the wagon up, "I don't know where it is."

"How can you not know where it is?" Rhoswen asked and shook her clenched hands that were in front of her, "You just said you sold it."

"A man carrying a barrow of bricky-brack came to me earlier and gave me five coppers for it this mornin'." He explained and then walked to the front of the wagon. He hopped up and then looked back at everyone, "I think he works for the antique shop."

He turned forward again and ordered his horse off, riding away. Rhoswen shook her head and looked at the others while Prince trotted up to her side. He jumped up and pulled the leather pouch from her belt and tried to open it.

"Prince! Bad dog! No!" Rhoswen scolded and took the pouch back before he could get inside.

_"The ring!" _Prince barked and looked yo Tony, _"Antony, I need to see the ring!"_

"No." Tony answered and looked back at Rhoswen, who had attached the pouch to her belt again. She looked down at Prince again and shook her head at him.

"Now what?" Virginia asked and flailed her arms exasperated. Wolf picked a piece of hay out of Rhoswen's hair, which was still burned and singed, and tossed it to the ground. Rhoswen watched the hay hit the ground and then looked up at Wolf with a blank stare.

"It was buggin' me alright?" He replied to her unasked question. She shook her head and looked back at the others.

"We have to split up and find this guy carrying around whatever the Hell bricky-brack is." Rhoswen replied and ran a hand through her hair. She stopped suddenly and stared out at nothing, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Rosie?" Wolf asked and stared down at her. She kept quiet, but grit her teeth and grounded them as she moved her jaw left to right.

"How bad is my hair burned?" She asked lowly and kept staring off at nothing with a hand in her hair. No one answered. She looked to Tony and then to Virginia, stopping at Wolf last. She clenched her jaw and nodded her head, letting her hand fall from her hair, "That bad huh?"

"Not at all..."

"No..."

"Of course not..." All three of them said at once. Rhoswen swallowed hard and looked down at Prince. He put a paw over his face and whined, telling her the truth. Rhoswen nodded her head again and then looked to her left down the street.

"I can't win." She spoke softly and then shook her head. She raised both her hands to her face and rubbed her temples, "Let's just find this mirror so I can get my hair cut...and buy some new clothes...and get a bath...and eat."

She groaned softly and began walking down the street to her left, leaving the others to head in their own direction. She walked further down the street and searched, having no idea what she was really searching for. She halted when she spotted a bright pink sign and then looked around, trying to see if one of the others were around.

"I deserve this." She said to herself and then walked into the spa. It was painted bright pink inside and smelled very sweet. She walked up to the counter and smiled at the girl, "Please, help me."

"Hm," The girl looked her over and tapped a finger to her lips before she smiled, "A bath, a cut, some...nicer clothes and then a little something extra should do the trick."

"Thank God. Lead the way." Rhoswen breathed out and gestured her to lead her to the promised land. The girl walked around the counter and linked her arms with Rhoswen's leading her to the back where the baths were.


	36. Chapter 36: Explain

**{}Arcana{}**

"Thank you!" Rhoswen called out as she left the spa, holding a clutch instead of her little leather pouch. She was refreshed and she felt oh-so clean again. The bath had been amazing and filled with bubbles and jasmine. The light blue dress she wore was beautiful. It was just one color all the way through, had a wide open neck line that draped on her shoulders, and from the waist down it puffed out ever so slightly until it stopped just about at her knees. She wore a pair of sandals much like her old ones. They were flat and they had ribbon that you had to wrap and weave around your calf and tie off.

Everything had been fine until the cut. That had made her want to cry. Her hair had been so long, so beautiful, and now...It had been so badly burned and singed that they had cut it all the way up to a little below her shoulders. They had then French braided it into pigtails and put little blue ribbons on each of the ends.

"Excuse me! Miss?" Tony called out and ran up to Rhoswen, Prince trailing behind her, "I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen a big black mirror about my height?"

_"Antony that's Rhos-"_

"Quiet Prince." Tony snapped at the dog. Rhoswen gave a small laugh and covered her mouth with her clutch. She licked her lips and lowered her hand, smiling at him.

"Do I really look that different?" She asked gently and looked down at herself, pulling on the sides of her dress. Tony's face twisted in astonishment.

"Rose?" He asked surprised and looked her over again, "I...I didn't know that was you! You look great!"

"Thank you. I just had the hair cut from Hell so it's nice to hear it looks alright." She replied and played with one of her braids.

"Wow they took off a lot." Tony commented and looked over her hair. He bobbed his head a little, "About what? A foot and a half?"

"Yeah..." She replied and closed her eyes, giving a small scoff.

"Well, it looks good." Tony tried to cheer her up and clapped his hands together, "You haven't seen the mirror by chance or the guy with the bricky-brack?"

"No, I'm sorry." She replied and looked back at him, shaking her head. He nodded and then looked down at Prince.

"Alright, we're gonna keep looking." Tony announced and began walking away.

"I'll come with you." Rhoswen started and followed after him. They walked through the town and wound up in a small flea market of sorts. Rhoswen kept an eyes out for the mirror, seeing as Tony was far too busy arguing with Prince.

"You've never had to do a hard days work in your life." Tony snapped at the dog and looked down at him for a brief moment.

"Of course not. He's a dog." Rhoswen mumbled to herself and looked between Tony and Prince.

_"What would you know about the suffering of royalty?" _Prince asked as Rhoswen stopped at a small stand selling bracelets, _"You seem to have been some kind of cleaner in your world."_

"Yeah well what's wrong with that?" Tony snapped and walked up beside Rhoswen. She looked away from the bracelet she held and stared at him.

"What's he saying?" She asked softly and placed the bracelet back down on the stand.

"Nothing. He's just..." Tony sighed heavily and shook his head, looking back down at Prince, "I was rich once I'll have you know."

_"You?"_

"Yes, me." Tony snapped back and continued on, Rhoswen walking on the opposite side of him, "I had a thriving plastics business. I was making fifty-five grand a year when I was twenty-one."

"What happened?" Rhoswen asked and looked up at him, squinting slightly from the sun in her eyes.

"I put all my money into an idea that just didn't pan out." Tony shook his head and took a deep breath.

"What idea?" Rhoswen encouraged and stopped walking. She stared up at him and waited patiently for him to continue.

"Bouncing castles." Tony replied as a smile spread across his lips. Rhoswen knitted her eyebrows together and tilted her head slightly to one side.

"Bouncing...castles?" She asked slowly, finding the idea odd and confusing.

"Yeah you know, like balloon houses." Tony replied, but Rhoswen continued to stare up at him confused. Slowly she shook her head, "Of course you don't know what they are."

"I'm sorry." Rhoswen spoke up softly and crossed her arms over her chest. Tony waved the apology off and began walking again in search of the mirror.

_"Antony, ask Rhoswen about her ring."_ Prince spoke up once they were out of the little market. Tony scoffed and shook his head at the dog, earning Rhoswen's attention.

"What is he asking?" She asked and stopped walking to stare down at Prince. Tony stopped and shook his head, running a hand over his face.

"He wants me to ask about your ring." Tony shook his head again and looked down at the dog.

"My ring? Why?" Rhoswen asked softly and looked down at Prince, "Is that what you were trying to get at in my pouch?"

Prince gave a loud bark and stood up. Rhoswen opened her clutch and pulled out the ring. She held it in her open palm and showed Tony and Prince it. The blue and white gems that met in the middle, entwining and then going there separate ways after the knot, glimmered in the sunlight.

_"I knew it!" _Prince barked.

"Knew what?" Tony asked and looked away from the ring for a brief moment. Rhoswen looked from her ring to Prince in curiosity. How could he know her ring?

"_That is Queen Aurora's engagement ring!" _Prince barked and looked up at Tony.

"Her engagement ring?" Tony asked in surprise and looked back down at the ring in Rhoswen's hand, "That belonged to a queen?"

Rhoswen's eyes went wide in surprise. How could he have possibly known that? No one except...

"I knew it..." Rhoswen breathed out and stared down at Prince, "I knew it was just too strange of a coincidence."

"What am I missing?" Tony asked and looked between the two, feeling let out of the loop. Rhoswen shook her head and knelt before Prince.

"I knew it." Rhoswen whispered and stared at Prince long and hard, "You are Prince Wendell, aren't you?"

_"Yes!"_ Prince barked and stood up again, _"Yes! I am! Finally, someone with some sense!"_

"Wait, you're saying he really is who he says he is? He really is thee Prince Wendell?" Tony asked in a hushed snap and looked around to see if anyone and heard. Rhoswen looked up at him and nodded her head.

"I wasn't sure about it at first, but only the royal families know about this ring. He has to be." Rhoswen explained and stood up. She placed the ring back into her clutch and stared up at Tony, "I told Wolf about this and he didn't believe me. He said that people would have noticed if the prince had been switched. I knew it was too much a coincidence."

"Yeah, you've said that already. What does this mean?" Tony asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not exactly sure. I've had...notions that something was off about this whole journey of ours, but I never thought for a second that I was right. Or that they were all somehow connected." Rhoswen explained and looked up at him, "Not until today anyway."

"What changed your mind?"

"The cupid." Rhoswen answered and shook her head, looking down at the ground, "The things she said..."

_"Yes, about that." _Prince barked and looked to Tony, _"The girl said that Rhoswen was supposed to become a magnificent ruler."_

"How did you pull that out of all her rhyming?" Tony asked as Rhoswen began walking again, mind lost in her thoughts. Tony ran up behind her with Prince.

_"Never mind. Just ask her about it."_ Prince barked. Tony looked at him a moment longer and then walked a little faster to get to Rhoswen's side. The three of them walked into a little antique store and looked around, hoping to spot the mirror.

"Rose," Tony began as they climbed a flight of stairs,m "Uh..what did the cupid mean when she said she foresaw you becoming a great ruler."

_"Magnificent ruler! Idiot!"_

"Shut up." Tony snapped at Prince and looked back at Rhoswen. Rhoswen stopped and looked away from him. She had forgotten that he and the others had heard everything the cupid had said; her keeping secrets, her becoming a ruler..., "Rose?"

"You can't say anything to anyone. Understand?" Rhoswen started and stared up at him. Tony narrowed his eyes and then nodded his head, slightly confused. Rhoswen looked around at the people that were coming up the stairs and took hold of Tony's arm, dragging him to a corner.

"Wow, you really are keeping secrets huh?" Tony asked rhetorically as Rhoswen let go of his arm. She looked up at the ceiling and shook her head, mumbling that she couldn't believe this was happening.

"You know that I'm from the Eighth Kingdom and you remember the story I told you about Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip?" Rhoswen started and waited for Tony to give some inclination that he did know that, "Aurora and Philip had a daughter named Valora, who was a shape shifter."

"What's that?" Tony asked suddenly.

"It means she can turn into any animal she wanted." Rhoswen clarified and watched as a group of people walked out of the show room and headed down the stairs, "Valora married the son of a Beastmaster, named Kenneth. Now a few years after they were married they had twins; a boy and a girl. The night of the twin's first birthday there was a grand celebration. Everyone in the Kingdom was invited. Three fairies came forth towards the end of the party and gave each of the babies a gift. Merryweather gave him fortitude; the ability to confront fear and uncertainty. Fauna gave him valor; the pursuit of courage and knowledge. Flora gave to him a sword."

"The Sword of Truth." Tony breathed out and rubbed his hands together. Rhoswen's face twisted in confusion and surprise.

"Eh...yes actually." She commented and then shook her head, "Now the girl, everyone knew she was to become queen someday and rule over the Eighth Kingdom as is their way. So Merryweather, taking this into consideration, gave to the girl the gift of faith so she would never give up even in the darkest of times. Fauna gave to her kindess; the pursuit of charity, so that she would always be selfless and do what was best for her people. Now Flora, who was the oldest of the fairies and the most wise, gave to her a shield. A shield to protect herself against any evil that threatened her and her people; the Shield of Virtues."

"I thought you said the shield went over a cliff?" Tony asked and narrowed his eyes. Rhoswen shook her head and took hold of his arm again and dragged him further into the corner.

"No, I said it _supposedly_ went over the cliff with Maleficent." Rhoswen snapped and took a step back from him. She didn't want to be telling him all this in the first place and his interruptions didn't make it better.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Tony replied and put his hands up in front of him in case she attacked. Rhoswen shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now years passed and the twins grew up. The boy took after his father and became a Beastmaster. The girl, having been given the gift of shape shifting from her mother, dedicated herself to her studies to become a queen. When the twins were six, a dark enchantress appeared one day at the palace." Rhoswen looked down at the ground and sighed, "She gave her parents an option. Hand over the princess or she would curse the entire kingdom. Of course they refused to hand over their only daughter and heir to the throne. So, the enchantress, angry at them all, pointed a finger at the aged Queen, Aurora. She said, 'It is your fault that one day soon your granddaughter shall suffer the same fat as you'. Then she left, but vowed that she would be back and that they would all pay."

Rhoswen fell silent a moment and shook her head.

"So Aurora and the fairies, Merryweather, Fauna, and Flora, decided they would look after the twins. They took them to a cottage in the forest and hid them. The prince spent all his time in the forest, practicing his Beastmaster ways, while the princess decided she would learn the ways of an enchantress." Rhoswen gave a small laugh, "She thought that if she knew everything about all magic, both light and dark, then she would have nothing to fear. But she was wrong. When she was sixteen the enchantress returned to the palace to take the princess, but found she was not there. She cursed the kingdom and put them under a spell, making them fall into a deep sleep that they would never awaken from. Then she took the sword and she took the shield and she cast up a thorn wall to surround the castle."

"That's a nice bedtime story and all, but what does that have to do with you being a ruler?" Tony asked as Prince gave a whine and covered his face with one of his paws.

"You have got to be kidding me, Tony." Rhoswen breathed out and shook her head at him, "I am the granddaughter of Queen Aurora."


	37. Chapter 37: Wishing I Were Dead

**{}Arcana{}**

"Just wait till Virginia hears about this. She's gonna flip!" Tony suddenly laughed out. Rhoswen stared at him with a repulsive glare and then punched him in the shoulder, "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"You can't tell them! Especially not Wolf!" Rhoswen growled and crossed her arms over her chest, "If the wrong people find out that I'm still alive that could mean serious trouble for all the kingdoms...and you!"

"But you can't just...they're gonna..." Tony tried to reason with her, but fell silent and sighed. He looked at her a moment and then down at Prince, shaking his head, "Fine. I won't tell them, but you're gonna have to."

"I-I will." Rhoswen stuttered and shrunk under his gaze, "Eventually."

Rhoswen looked at him a moment longer and then turned away, walking towards the pen door of the floor to the antique shop. Tony followed behind her, shaking his head as he searched for the mirror.

"I can't believe your..." Tony trailed off and looked at her, hushing his voice, "...a princess."

"Well I am or at least I was. I don't," Rhoswen fell short and shook her head, "I don't know anymore. Can we stop talking about this? My head hurts."

"If you're a...well you know...then that makes your brother a prince. That's amazing." Tony beamed at her and then stopped. He came to a halt and reached into his pants pockets, pulling out a letter, "I almost forgot."

"What is that?" Rhoswen asked and walked back to him. He held the letter out to her and she took it. She looked it over and then her eyes went wide at the seal on the back, "My brother."

"How do you know he sent it?" Tony asked as she quickly ripped it open, "What does it say?"

"Dear Rhoswen," Rhoswen began and swallowed hard, "I know that you must be furious with me and a simple letter isn't helping my case, but I had no choice. Please believe me when I say that I had every intention of seeing you. I even waited in Kissing Town for a few months waiting for you and your companions to come along, but then I got a lead. I know where I must go now. I won't tell you where because you will just follow me, but know that I am alright.

You are too as I have seen in the last few days. Better then alright actually. I've never seen you so happy or smile so much before. The outsiders, they are looking for a mirror. A magic mirror that will take them home and you are helping. You always were so selfless and kind to those who needed aid. I suppose we can thank Fauna for that.

Now the wolf. I would tell you to be careful, but that would do no good. You are just too stubborn and set in your ways to listen. I always admired that about you. I know that you..."

Rhoswen fell silent, reading over the next sentence in her head. Tony looked up from the paintings he was looking at and stared at her.

"What?" Tony asked and walked closer. Rhoswen looked up at him and swallowed hard, "What does it say?"

"Nothing." Rhoswen shook her head and decided she would skip that part, "You have spent all your years with your nose in that magic book of yours, trying to hide away from the world because you were scared of people leaving you the way I did and grandmother and the fairies did. You cannot do that anymore though. You must stay with your companions until I have the sword and shield. Then we will go home together. I love you and if you could please tell that Tony fellow that he is pronouncing my my middle name wrong I'd be grateful."

"Pronouncing his middle name wrong?" Tony asked and stared down at her, "I don't even know his middle name."

"Where did you get this letter?" Rhoswen asked slowly and narrowed her eyes at him.

"A guy from back in the lamb village gave it to me. Perry or Pert or something like that." Tony replied as Rhoswen closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling as though she was about to throw up. She bent over a little and placed a hand on her belly.

"Was it Perth?" She asked carefully and looked up at him, standing up straight.

"Yeah, that was it!" Tony replied and pointed a finger at nothing. Rhoswen raised a hand to her head and rubbed her forehead. Tony's face suddenly went blank, "That was your brother!"

"Yes." Rhoswen nodded her head and placed her hand, that was holding the letter, over her heart. He had been right there! Right there! Within the same village as her and she never noticed. She never knew it, "I'm a little light headed."

"A-alright. Just...here." Tony led her to an open chair and helped her sit down. She took a deep breath and looked to her right, feeling dizzy. She then looked to her left and gave a shriek, falling out of her seat. Tony looked in the direction she had and his eyes went wide, "It's the trolls."

"Not a very attractive piece, I'll grant you, but full of vitality." A salesman spoke up and walked over to them. He stared at the golden trolls that he obviously thought was just a statue, "Does it tickle your fancy?"

"Not even a little." Tony replied and shook his head at the man, "I am looking for a mirror though. It's black, about my height."

"It's in there." The salesman pointed to a back room. Tony looked down at Rhoswen on the floor and motioned for her to get up. She groaned and picked herself off the floor, following him into the back room. It didn't take them long to find the mirror.

"Only ten to fifteen gold coins." Rhoswen commented and let go of the price tag. She looked over the mirror and shook her head. It looked like a piece of junk. The wood was chipped and worn and the glass was dirty.

"What do you think?" An elf walked up and tapped the mirror with his cane.

"Oh this?" Tony looked back at the mirror and scoffed, nervously, "It's a piece of junk."

"I thought so too, but then I thought it looked very old. Very, very old. Maybe even Pre-Cinderella." He commented as Tony looked to Rhoswen. Rhoswen licked her lips and slowly walked away, heading to the door of the back room with Tony in tow.

"We have to find Wolf and Virginia." Rhoswen spoke up as she dragged Tony out of the antique shop. They walked down the street in a hurry, Rhoswen explaining to Tony that the elf that had talked with them was a historian and that if he was any good, he would figure out what the mirror really was and tell someone.

"Where are they?" Tony asked as they stopped for a moment. They had searched the town from top to bottom. Rhoswen shook her head and then looked out along a path, her eyes following a carriage. She watched as it climbed a tall hill and then spotted a sign; True Love Never Dies – Snow White. As much as she hated the idea, and she really **really** hated the idea, she knew they would most likely be up there. Wolf couldn't resist dragging her there.

"There!" Rhoswen pointed to the hill, her gut telling her that the two were there.

"I'm gonna kill him. He should just leave her alone." Tony snarled and then began walking up the path.

"He believes she's his true love." Rhoswen defended Wolf, though she couldn't figure out why. She hated the idea of him and Virginia being together, but she couldn't help it anymore then the sun when it set. It was out of her control.

"Yeah, well he's wrong. She doesn't even like him like that." Tony argued back as Rhoswen followed closely behind him, "He should go find some wolf girl to coo over."

Rhoswen ignored Tony as he went on complaining about Wolf chasing Virginia. Instead she was more focused on how heavy she felt as she tried to drag herself up to the most romantic part of the entire town. She prayed that Wolf and Virginia weren't there, but she knew better. Wolf was crazy about Virginia. So of course he would bring her there and try to woo her.

_Please don't be there._

_Please don't be there._

**_Please_**_ don't be there._

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" Tony suddenly shouted out and ran off to the right towards Snow White's glass casket. Rhoswen froze in her spot and stared at Virginia and Wolf, her heart shattering into tiny pieces. The back of her eyes stung as tears raced forward. Virginia laid in the casket and stared up at Wolf with a dreamy far off look while Wolf leaned over her with the same look, ready to kiss.

Rhoswen felt numb. Her breathing was steady, but deep as if she was afraid to move. Her eyes were locked on the sight on front of her. It hadn't been that long ago that Wolf had told her that he **loved** her.

_He had the fever_

Rhoswen rationalized that Wolf probably had no memory at all of what had happened that night, but that didn't make it better. He had said he loved her and now...now he had forgotten all about her. Right now she was supposed to be dead. She wasn't supposed to have to be feeling this pain anymore, but she was alive and forgotten.

_I wish I was dead_

_"Wake up!" _Prince barked at her and snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked around quickly and then back at the others that Tony was talking to. She blinked back her tears and then spun on her heels, running as fast as her legs would carry her back to town.

"Rose, come here and te-" Tony started and looked back to where he had left her standing. He spotted her running back down the hill, "Rose!"

"Where is she? I don't see her." Virginia spoke up and hopped out of the casket. Tony pointed in the direction she had run in and then let his hand drop when he lost sight of her.

"She's probably going back to hold the mirror for us." Tony replied and looked back at the two, "Come on. We have to hurry."

Virginia and Wolf followed behind him as Prince growled every now and then at Wolf. Wolf thought it strange since Prince had never done that before, but ignored it and followed the others.

Rhoswen kept running until she made it back to the town. She was panting as she walked the street and her heart was aching so badly she wished it would stop beating altogether. She understood why she had run away, but she felt stupid for it.

"Why can't you just get it through your head. He loves her. Not you." Rhoswen hissed at herself and wiped a tear away from her cheek. She walked to the square and sat down on a bench, "It doesn't matter what he said that night. He loves her. You know that."

She opened her clutch and pulled out the letter from her brother. She was already crying and was hurt so bad. How much worse could it make her?

_Now the wolf. I would tell you to be careful, but that would do no good. You are just too stubborn and set in your ways to listen. I always admired that about you. I know that__ you love him, Rhoswen. I can see it in the way you smile at him. I saw it when you stepped into that courtroom and took the blame for a crime neither of you had committed, just to save him._

_I also know how much it hurts you when he looks at her, the outsider. I don't know what I can say help you, to make it hurt less. Love was never my specialty. It was yours. I would love to say 'don't give up' that 'he'll come around', but I don't want to give you false hope. __I can say with absolute certainty though, that he feels _**_something_**_ for you. He shed tears for you when you were on the stake. He begged for them to take him instead, to let you go._

_I'm not an expert in love, but I do know love when I see it and he loves you. He loves both of you. I believe that one of you_**_ is_**_ his true love and I believe that the other is merely an obsession that some darker power has created. Which one you are, I haven't the slightest clue._

_I shouldn't ask anything of you Rhoswen, but I feel I must. Please, for me, stay with them. At least until the end. Then and only then will you know which one you are._

Rhoswen closed the letter and shoved it into her clutch. She shook her head and wiped another tear from her face, cursing her brother for ever leaving her and forcing her to start her journey into the world.


	38. Chapter 38: Lucky In Love

**{}Arcana{}**

Rhoswen walked through the town with her arms wrapped around herself. The smile she gave to the people she passed reached her eyes. She had spent nearly an hour sitting and crying over everything. The letter from Fawkes, though it had hurt her worse at the start, had only helped in the end. It confirmed what she had thought a while back about one, her and Virginia, being an illusion.

She wasn't sure what she was; illusion or truth. If she was the illusion, then everything would go away when this whole mess was said and done with. If she wasn't the illusion, though, then Wolf would be hers at the end. Either way, she assumed, her path was intertwined with the others' whether she liked it or not. So she would just have to deal with everything one step at a time as they appeared.

The letter had made her feel a little better after she had calmed down. Fawkes had said that he knew Wolf loved her. That meant more then anything to her and in a way helped solidify everything Wolf had said during his fever. Everything might have just been from him, from his heart, and that brought a smile to her face and put hope back in her heart.

When she had finally composed herself and feeling better then she had for a while, Rhoswen had decided it was time to find the others. The only problem was, she had no idea where they were. She walked passed the antique shop and she walked passed the spa, circling the town searching for them. She headed back to the square and sat back down on one of the benches by the fountain.

She leaned an elbow on her leg and placed her chin in her palm as she watched people walk by. She got the feeling she was being watched and sat up straight. She looked to her left at the butcher shop and saw nothing out of the ordinary there. Then she looked to her right at row of stands leading to the little flea market and again, nothing out of the ordinary. She turned herself around a little and looked back at the clock tower that sat watching over the entire town. The feeling she had got stronger.

_"Come to me..."_ Rhoswen froze and stared up at the clock tower. She spotted something move in the window below the clock . A chill suddenly ran down her spin and entered her blood. Her hands tingled nervously as she turned back around on the bench, _"Come to me..."_

She tried her best to ignore the voice and after a moment she drowned it out of her head. This was a new trick she had very recently acquired. She hadn't had time to think about the voice really or what it had done to her the night of the full moon. She hadn't had time to think about the pain she had felt...but that didn't matter anymore. It hadn't been real. None of anything the voice had caused had been real. Not the pain, not the dreams, none of it. It had all been a trick, an illusion to try and get her to stay away from the others. It was a trick that she wasn't falling for anymore.

Rhoswen couldn't remember much about the night of the full moon. She knew she had fallen into the shadows after the 'issue' with her and Wolf, but the rest of it was cut into bits and pieces. At one point she remembered getting up from the field and walking through the fields leading to the forest. Then she remembered just walking until she found herself at an eerie little cottage in a part of the forest she had never seen before. Then she remembered a room full of mirrors...

"Oh, the mirror!" She quickly jumped up and ran back to the antique shop, hoping the mirror was still there or that the others had gone and picked it up. She ran up the stairs and into the back room in search of the magic mirror, but didn't find it. She left the room and went to the floor where she spotted it being restored. She moved closer and spotted the price tag.

"Great..." She groaned and flailed her arms at the new price; five thousand gold Wendells.

There was no way they would ever get that much. She, herself, only had a few gold Wendell's in her clutch and knew that none of the others really had any. So, trying to think of a way to raise money, she left the antique shop and walked down the street with heavy feet. She continued on walking until a sharp bark caught her attention. She looked to her left where Prince sat with something around his neck and walked closer. She looked at the sign that one of the others had, obviously, put on him and smiled.

"Lucky gambling dog. Please split winnings fifty-fifty." Rhoswen read and then nodded her head at the sign. It was a smart move on their part. She wouldn't have thought to do that in a million years. She pat Prince Wendell on his head and then stood up, looking at the Lucky In Love Casino doors. She looked down at Prince, who whined and laid down, and then smirked at him, "I guess they're inside then."

Wolf stood in front of the Lucky Jack Rabbit Wheel of Fortune, trying to win enough money so Virginia and Tony could buy the mirror from the antique shop. He had lost twice already, seeing as the odds were ten thousand to one, but wasn't too worried about it. He looked behind him where Virginia was standing across the casino and grinned.

"I'll win the jackpot and that way Virginia will love me even more." He spoke softly to himself and then looked back at the wheel, "But if I win then Virginia will go home... Oh cripes!"

He stared up at the wheel, waiting for it to slow down and then sighed relieved. He had lost yet again. He only had ten gold coins to start with and now was down to seven. He gave an excited laugh as the woman running the wheel snatched up the money he had bet.

"I've never seen anyone as happy to loose as you, sir." The woman commented as he bet again, placing another coin down. He looked at the woman and grinned again.

"Well, have you ever been in love miss?" Wolf retorted and looked back at Virginia again. She suddenly flailed her arms, showing Wolf that she had lost at another game. Wolf's eyes drifted left as a blonde haired girl walked into the casino. She looked left and right then walked up to Virgina. She stood beside Virginia and tapped her on the shoulder. Virginia turned to the girl with confusion and listened to what she had to say.

All of a sudden she laughed and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder as the other covered her mouth. The blonde laughed along with Virginia and shook her head at something they were talking about. Her braided pigtails bounced as she laughed and showed off the two earrings she had in her ears; two diamond studs, one in her cartilage and the another in her lobe. She wore a light blue dress that hugged her curves and showed off her long smooth legs that she kept bouncing up and down on. Wolf looked her over from head to foot again and then knitted his eyebrows together.

Wolf didn't know who the woman was, but was curious. His heart gave sudden a lurch within his chest for a reason unknown to him. He swallowed hard and shook his head hastily to clear his mind. He looked back at the girl again as she and Virginia continued to talk.

"He was a knight and I learned that he was married. So it didn't work out." The woman replied to Wolf's question. He nodded his head, though he hadn't heard a word she had said, and continued to watch the girl Virginia was smiling and laughing with. He was unable to take his eyes off of the girl though he tried his hardest, but the harder he tried the more he lost. His heart lurched again and beat wildly in his chest as if he had just run a mile.

He placed a hand over it, hoping to calm it, but it only beat faster when the blonde suddenly laughed again. She bobbed from her left to her right, her braids bouncing along with her. The blonde then opened the clutch she carried and pulled out a piece of paper. She said something and then handed it to Virginia. Virginia moved off to the side and began reading whatever was on the paper while the blonde took her spot in the game Virginia had been playing.

Wolf felt an extreme urge to walk over to the blonde and introduce himself. He had the strongest desire to talk with her, get to know her, but instead he shook his head free of his his desire. Instead he closed his eyes tightly and repeated Virginia's name over and over in his head.

_**Virginia, Virginia, Virginia...**_

He repeated Virginia's name over and over again, but it was no use. His mind reeled back to the blonde that was leaning on the little counter she was at. His eyes roamed her wildly and landed on her butt that was jutted out as she tried to shoot one of the little ducks in the game she was playing. Wolf stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth and panted heavily for a moment then quickly closed it. He shook his head again and tried focus his mind once more.

_**Virginia, Virginia, Virginia...!**_

He opened his eyes again and noticed that the blonde was gone. Virginia was playing her game again as though the girl had never come up to her, like she never existed. Wolf narrowed his eyes and looked about the casino frantically for the blonde, but she was nowhere in sight. A loud bell went off behind him and made him jump. He turned back around and looked to the woman running the wheel.

"Congratulations! You've one the Jack Rabbit Jack Pot!" She beamed, but Wolf's eyes went wide with horror. He struggled to form words and blinked several times, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

"Oh no!" He suddenly whined and looked down at the floor as he tried to think of what to do.

"If you'd like to go to the cash desk you can pick up your winnings there." The woman spoke up again. Wolf looked back at her and gave a low growl.

"Quit pressurin' me!" He snapped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and spun around to look at Virginia.

"I've lost everything. How are you doing?" She asked and put her hands on her hips. Wolf took her by the arm and pulled her away from the wheel.

"I uh...well, I lost everything too." He replied and looked around them to make sure the girl from the wheel didn't come over and say something else. He didn't want the money. Having the money meant getting the mirror which meant Virginia would go home which meant Wolf would loose her. No, he didn't want the money.

"I'm gonna go check on my dad." Virginia spoke up and turned away from him, walking towards where Tony sat at a poker table. Wolf nodded his head and then walked in the opposite direction. He roamed around the casino for a little while longer in search of something. He didn't know what is was he was searching for, but his heart told him he had lost something very important.

He stopped at the start of a hallway and listened carefully as the sound of singing caught his attention. The voice was soft, but sounded vaguely familiar. He couldn't place who it belonged to though. He knew that he knew too, which only made it worse. He slowly walked into the hallway and headed towards the red curtain that guarded something behind it at the end of the hall. The voice was entrancing him, forcing him to find the person it belonged to; the person the curtain was guarding.

He stopped at the curtain and pulled it back to reveal a small stone stairwell. He looked up the stairs and spotted a doorway at the top. On either side of the doorway were vines with purple flowers. He looked through the doorway and spotted the starry night sky. He listened carefully to the soft singing that came from the balcony and slowly began to climb the stairs. He followed the hypnotizing melody as though it were a light at the end of a long, dark tunnel.

Wolf stopped in the doorway at the top of the stairs and felt his breath catch in his throat. His eyes went wide as he stared blankly at the owner of the voice. It was hers...


	39. Chapter 39: Make Up Your Mind

**{}Arcana{}**

It was her. It was the blonde woman he had seen in the casino earlier. She was the one that was singing so beautifully. Wolf stood there silently as she continued to sing. He watched her closely with a thoughtful and intrigued eye.

The girl hadn't heard him over her singing and was lost in her own little world. She was leaning on the stone railing that overlooked the town as she twirled a purple flower in one of her hands. The other held her clutch to the railing and drummed on it lightly to her tune. She finished humming her song and took a deep breath, sighing heavily. She looked up at the sky, which had become dark an hour ago when she had stepped out onto the balcony, and saw it was littered with hundred of little twinkling stars. They all circled around the bright moon that was in its waning phase.

Wolf took a quiet step closer to her as his heart was hammering in his chest. He stared at her for a long moment, curious about her, and took in the sight of her. His heart lurched, ordering him softly and gently to move closer, while his mind told him he should flee that very instant before it was too late. He swallowed hard as his mind was slowly drowned out by the tiny whisper of his heart.

He took another quiet step closer to the blonde and stopped, wanting to make sure his presence went unnoticed for the moment. The girl took another deep breath and gave another heavy sigh as she looked down at the flower in her hand. She twirled slowly within her fingers and then moved her hand closer to the edge of the railing. She tipped her hand and watched the flower fall gracefully from her, floating down to the ground below. She bent one of her arms and laid her head in the palm of her hand. She stared back out at the sky, breathing softly, and listened to the sounds of Kissing Town.

Wolf didn't know why, but all he could think about at that moment was this girl. He knew nothing about her; not even her name. Yet he felt something so much stronger for her then he did for Rhoswen or even Virginia. His mind was completely consumed by this mysterious girl that had so suddenly popped up.

Wolf knew he should be worried or at least confused as to why he was falling for so many girl lately, but there was no room for it in his mind at the moment. He thought that maybe his fever wasn't completely gone, but he felt fine. He carefully raised a hand to his head and felt for a fever, but there wasn't one. He was fine. Actually, he was better then fine. He was great. Superb even. He had never felt so at ease, so peaceful, so content before in his life.

His heart whispered to him again, murmuring that this was where he was **supposed **be. This was where he was _always_ supposed to be. Wolf took a deep breath and stood as tall as he could. He fixed his hair the best he could manage and then straightened out his jacket. He tried to take a confident step forward, but it came out as apprehensive instead.

"Excuse me miss," He began and watched as the girl gave the smallest flinch he had ever seen. She lifted her head from the palm of her hand and turned her head ever so slightly. A pigtail fell over the back of her shoulder while she stared off to her right as if she were looking at something instead of at him. Wolf cleared his throat and tried to pull together all his confidence that seemed lost to him as she waited, listening closely, "Mind if I join you?"

She stood still a moment and then gave a small shrug, placing her chin back into the palm of her hand. She looked back out at the sky as though he wasn't there and sighed. Wolf walked closer and moved to the opposite side of the bowed balcony, leaving several feet between them. He stood at the railing and looked up at the stars.

He tried his best to restrain from looking over at her and kept glancing between the sky and the vine of purple flowers to his right. He swallowed hard, having the urge to say something, but kept himself quiet so he didn't say something he might regret later on. After another moment the urge became too much for him and the whisper from his heart, which told him to speak up, gave him the perfect excuse.

"Chilly out, isn't it?" Wolf started and took a quick glance over at her from over his shoulder. He couldn't see much of her face because of the way the balcony was bowed and where they were standing. Her hand also blocked her features, showing only a little of her nose and the top of one eye.

"Mhm." She responded softly, but didn't look at him. Her reply wasn't what Wolf had hoped for. He wanted to hear her speak, hear her voice. Wolf's mind traveled to Virginia a moment, but was replaced by the girl again when he looked over the balcony at the couples below. He looked back at the girl again when his heart started to beat wildly in his chest once more, but also slower at the same time.

Wolf became confused and looked away from the girl again. He placed a hand on his chest, over his heart, and thought of Rhoswen. She made his heart do the same thing when she smiled at him. Here this girl was, not even paying him the time of day, and she still managed to produce the same effect.

"The song you were singing," Wolf spoke up again and looked over at her for a brief moment before turning back around, "It sounded familiar."

"Mmm." The girl acknowledged softly with no words or voice again. She kept her gaze out at the sky and stared up at the moon, lost in her thoughts as the air fell into a comfortable silence between them. Every now and then Wolf would look behind him at the girl. She kept so quiet and so still that anyone else might have thought she was as statue because of it.

He looked her over from her feet to her head, taking every bit of her in. The moon's slivery beams poured down upon her and made her seem as though there was a stage light right above her that she watched carefully. Her skin, which was a very pale peach color, seemed to glow from the moon's light as her golden hair in braids glittered like a golden halo.

His breathing became irregular and he quickly looked away, closing his eyes. He stood there for a long moment and tried to pull himself back together. Slowly his ears picked up on a small sound from behind him. He opened his eyes and stared at the railing he was gripping tightly as he listened to the girl hum the song from before. Again it was entrancing him, almost calling out to his heart directly with each delicate note.

Wolf's eyes darted from left to right as he tried desperately to regain his composure before he did something he would regret. The girl continued to hum and then started to sing softly, almost in a whisper. Wolf listened carefully to her words as they rolled off her tongue gracefully and left her lips softly.

"I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you. The gleam in your eyes is so familiar agleam. Yet, I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem...But if I know you...I know what you'll do..." She trailed off softly. Wolf looked back at her and watched while she took a deep breath, her eyebrows knitting together as she became pensive. She took a small breath and continued on softer then before, "You'll love me at once...the way you did once...upon a dream."

"That was beautiful." Wolf commented, his eyes glazed with fascination as he stared at her. The girl gave a small, breathy snort and shook her head at his compliment. She turned her head to the left and chewed on her bottom lip in contemplation. The air fell silent again and a gentle breeze blew by. It picked up several of the little purple flower petals and carried them off into the sky, disappearing in the night.

Wolf suddenly caught a whiff of something sweet in the air. It wasn't the flowers he smelled. This scent was too homey, too familiar, to be the flowers. He took another soft sniff and raised his nose up in the air slightly to get a cleaner whiff of it. He caught the scent again and closed his eyes to try and identify it. It was a warm scent, a comforting scent; brown sugar and vanilla. He took another sniff and then opened his eyes slowly as he remembered why the scent was so familiar.

He looked over the railing to the cobble stone streets below. Couples walked by, passing under the soft glow of street lights, then disappeared into the night like the flower petals. Heart shaped balloons swayed gently in the breeze as pink and red confetti on the street was dragged gently along. Music played softly from somewhere down the road and carried away. Wolf looked left and right, but the reason why the smell was familiar wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He leaned back from the railing and stood straight, realization setting in on him. His heart scolded him softly and told him that he should have known from the start. Wolf stared out ahead of him at nothing for a long moment and then slowly turned to look at the blonde a few feet away from him. She was standing up straight with her hands on top of the stone railing, one over the other neatly. Her dress swayed lightly in the breeze and the ribbons that kept her hair in braids whipped back and forth. She stared out thoughtfully at the sky, blinking every now and again, oblivious to the effect she was having on him.

Slowly Wolf moved closer to her; footsteps light. He stood beside her, facing her, and stared down on her. He reached out a hand and gently cupped her left cheek, turning her head so she would look at him. Warm brown eyes met cool blue and locked in a silent battle.

"Rosie..." Wolf breathed out her name, bewildered yet alright and completely at ease at the same time. His heart hammered in his chest as he stared down at her while she stared right back, neither one breaking contact. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth to say something else, but no words came out. He looked from one of her eyes to the other, trying to find an answer as to how this had happened. He needed an answer. An answer as to how he could have fallen in love with her, completely and helplessly in love with her, and never known it till that moment.

Rhoswen stared back at Wolf and saw the mixed emotions swirling in his eyes. She raised a tentative hand and placed it over his against her cheek. Her mind told her to leave immediately before she got herself hurt even more, but she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move. Instead she turned her head and kissed his palm, tears prickling at the back of her eyes. She refused to cry though and closed her eyes tightly, snuggling into his warm hand. Her heart ached, feeling that this was just another moment false moment that she would soon realized meant nothing in the grand scheme of things.

She kissed his palm again and then pulled his hand away from her face. She held his hand tightly in her own and smiled warmly up at him. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand a few times and then headed towards the stairwell. She let his hand fall from hers and placed one foot on the top step of the stairs, intention of leaving without another word or look.

"Rosie." Wolf's voice caught her and forced her to stop. She slowly turned her head and looked back at him. She tilted her head to one side and watched him as he stared at her. She had had every intention of just walking away, letting the moment go before she really got hurt and couldn't pull herself back together, but she couldn't do it. Something in his voice had changed her mind so suddenly that she hadn't had time to think about turning around but just did.

She fought with herself over what she was going to do. One part of her told her to get closer. The other told her to get further away. She knew not which of the two to listen to, but her heart made the decision for her.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked softly and waited for him to follow her. She could see several different emotions flash in his eyes, but couldn't really place a single one. She had seen surprise and ten excitement, but the others came and left so quickly she couldn't put a finger on them. She, herself, was a little confused. The way he had acted, almost as though he hadn't know it was her the entire time, that he had thought she was some other girl or something...She didn't understand. Out of all of them he should have known her the moment he looked at her, but he hadn't.

Rhoswen continued to wait for him with a small amused smirk itching at the corner of her lips. Wolf's expression changed again as he stared into her eyes searching for an answer to a question he had never asked. He went to say something, but didn't know what he wanted to say. If it had been Virginia he would have had an entire speech about love and about how she was his one true love, but Rhoswen was leaving him speechless.

"Wolf, it's getting really chilly out here. Please, make up your mind so I can go inside." Rhoswen spoke up again and wrapped her arms around her as another breeze blew. To her, her words meant nothing, but to Wolf...to Wolf they meant everything. They had jump started his mind, making it see what his heart did.

_**Make up your mind, Wolf.**_

_**Choose one of us already.**_

_**I'm getting tired of waiting.**_

Wolf swallowed hard and closed his mouth again. His feet suddenly gained a mind of their own and brought him to her side. He took off his jacket and laid it over her shoulders. His hands slid over her shoulders and held her upper arms. His thumbs ran back and forth gently.

"Well, it took you long enough." Rhoswen commented through a small laugh as she held the jacket closed with one of her hands. She smiled brightly up at him as Wolf felt butterflies in his stomach at the way she smiled at him; loving, caring. It was a smile he had wished Virginia would give him, but instead it was her. It was always her.

_**It took you long enough to see the truth.**_

"You have no idea..." Wolf whispered as he gave a small breathy laugh of his own and nodded his head. Rhoswen shook her head at Wolf's odd behavior and then turned towards the stairs, beginning down them again. He watched her descend and then slowly followed down after her, his eyes never leaving her. His mind became lost to thoughts of her, of everything that had happened, of everything he wanted to happen. Somewhere a little voice in the back of his mind was telling him to stop, to find Virginia and stop this nonsense, but it was drowned out by what his heart was whispering.

_**Rhoswen...**_


	40. Chapter 40: Uh Oh

Yay! Chapter 40! Thank you Lift the Wings for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

Rhoswen and Wolf hit the floor and walked down the hallway to the casino floor. They walked around for a bit in search of Virginia and Tony. A loud laugh gave off a hint and called to their attention.

"There they are." Rhoswen spoke up and smiled as they walked over to the two. She slid her clutch into one of the pockets of Wolf's jacket that she still wore and watched as Tony was deep in a game of Happy Families. Virginia looked back at them and looked from one to the other as a smile fluttered onto her lips.

"He's up to six-hundred." Virginia spoke up and turned around to continue watching her father. The game he was currently ended and he pulled the pot to him.

"It's not enough though." Tony sighed and watched the dealer shuffle the deck of cards. Rhoswen nodded her head and looked around the casino. She spotted another poker table towards the back that had s large group around it and got an idea.

"What about that game?" She asked and pointed to the table. Tony looked at it a moment and then nodded his head, "It seems to be drawing a crowd."

"Yeah, yeah. Virginia, go get me a bucket for my chips would ya?" He asked as he pulled his chips together.

"Excuse me sir," A man tapped Wolf on the shoulder. Wolf jumped and then took the man by an arm, dragging him away from the table. Rhoswen narrowed her eyes and watched as the two talked, Wolf mostly hissing softly. Wolf and then man then walked away and disappeared in a crowd of people. Rhoswen looked back at Tony and spotted Virginia walking back with a bucket in hand.

"I'll be right back." Rhoswen spoke up slowly and started walking away without waiting for a reply. She looked left and right, trying to catch a glimpse of Wolf, but couldn't see him. Something was definitely off with him tonight and she wanted to know what. She headed back towards the collection counter where people went to collect their winnings and stopped when she heard clapping.

"...Wolf..." A voice called out softly. Rhoswen knew that voice. It was her again. The woman from the forest and from the water troff, "...speak to me..."

Rhoswen laid eyes on Wolf and saw him stalk towards a mirror in a back corner with something hidden beneath one of his arms. Carefully, she followed behind him and stopped a bit away, hiding behind one of the large busy plants that lined the hall.

"Has the girl got you under her thumb?" The woman's voice came again and then a 'tsk', "That's pathetic. If you had killed her when I told you, all this would be over."

Rhoswen's breath hitched in her throat as her heart stopped beating. Kill? He was supposed to kill someone? Her or Virginia? Rhoswen's eyes grew wide as she looked through the plant at Wolf. He shook his head vigorously and looked away from the mirror.

"Why is it that I can see you and the blonde, but never your other companions?" The woman asked and Wolf gave a small whimper, looking left and right to make sure no one was listening in, "Who is it that protects them? Is it the blonde? ...What's her name, Wolf?"

"I dunno who you're talkin' about." Wolf replied with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, I think you do. Who is she? Why can I not see her face? Who is hiding her from me?" The woman asked, agitation in her voice. Wolf looked back at the mirror. She couldn't see Rhoswen's face? Someone was covering it up, hiding her? Wolf shook his head and looked at the mirror.

"Go away...!" Wolf hissed and then looked around to see if anyone had heard, "Shoo!"

"This game is nearly played out," The woman spoke again, her voice sending chills down Rhoswen's spine, "and you are part of my plan. You always have been. You **will **do as I say. Did you really think this all would have a happy ending? That you would marry the girl of your dreams and ride off into the sunset? You are a wolf. You cannot have a happy ending. You won't."

"No...! I'm not listening to you...!" Wolf hissed back and then walked away, heading back down the hall. He passed right by Rhoswen without even noticing her or the way she pushed herself so flush against the wall she thought she might become a part of it.

She slowly peeled herself away and watched Wolf walk out of the casino. Her hands shook and her legs went wobbly, but she followed after him. She watched from behind a corner as Wolf paced back and forth outside. In his hands was a large pouch that jingled with every step. Suddenly he stopped and looked at the man standing guard by the door for the casino.

"Thanks!" He shouted and then walked off with a grin on his face. Rhoswen followed behind him, her sandals slapping ever so lightly against the cobble street of the town. She followed him down another street and then stopped abruptly, the jacket over her shoulders nearly falling off. She hid behind the corner of the building she was next to and quickly pushed her arms through the sleeves of the jacket.

Wolf rapped hastily against a door of a darkened restaurant and then looked around to see if anyone was watching. Rhoswen quickly hid behind the corner to keep from sight again and listened carefully as the door to the restaurant opened. She peeked around the corner again and saw Wolf speaking to an older man, but couldn't make out what either were saying.

Wolf pushed past the older man and walked into the restaurant, closing the door behind him. Rhoswen ran from her spot, keeping low, and hid off to the side of a front window to the restaurant in some bushes. She took a quick peek inside and spotted Wolf talking, arms flailing as he walked around the restaurant. Wolf pulled something out from his pants, some kind of list or something, and shoved it into the older man's hands.

Rhoswen tried her hardest to listen in and went to use a spell, but stopped herself. She looked down at the palms of her hands and narrowed her eyes. She hadn't even thought about her magic until then. She felt fine, no pains, no fever, nothing. Was she able to use again? Or was it just that she had become accustomed to the feeling of her magic building up that she no longer noticed it? Rhoswen looked through the restaurant window again and laid a hand against the glass.

"Audire." She whispered and felt a tingle run through her arm to her fingertips that were against the cool glass. She waited a moment, but couldn't hear anything.

"How many?" The older man said.

"Two." Wolf replied and continued to talk, but Rhoswen couldn't hear. It was coming in bits and pieces. Rhoswen suddenly pulled her hand away from the glass when she felt a sharp pain, much like a bolt of electricity, run through her fingers. She clenched her hand and closed her eyes tightly, trying to will the pain away.

She backed out of the bushes slowly and quietly, then walked back down the street in the direction she had followed Wolf in. She gripped her hand tightly in her other and walked into the square. She walked to the fountain and sat on the little edge. She unclenched her hand and saw a large slice in her palm as though she had run it along the blade of a sword.

"What...?" She spoke softly and looked over the gash. It wasn't bleeding, but it was red and almost felt as though it burned. She placed it into the fountain and let the cool water rush over it. It stung at first, but then soothed it as a small cloud of red mixed with the water around her hand.

She looked up from the water at the sound of trotting and spotted Prince walking up to her with the sign still around his neck. He sat down beside her and laid his head on the edge of the fountain, looking down at the water. He gave a small whine and looked up at her.

"I'm fine, your highness." She replied and looked back down at her hand. They both watched as the gash slowly healed until it disappeared completely. She pulled her hand from the water and showed Prince her palm, "See? All better."

_"How?" _Prince barked, but Rhoswen had no idea what he had said. She stared down at him and narrowed her eyes in question, trying to guess at what he wanted. She pulled the sign off of him, thinking that's what he had asked, but Prince nudged her wet hand. He then stared up at her and waited.

"Oh, you were asking how. You should know that. You're Prince Wendell." She replied and earned a small growl from him. She gave a laugh and looked at the fountain, "Like the well in the Lamb Village, this fountain has magic waters...I read that in one of my books. Actually, everything I know I've read in my books."

She made a face at the memories she had of reading day in and day out. She then looked down and fell quiet. She thought back to the woman in the mirror. She had said Wolf was supposed to kill that 'girl'. Which girl? Her? Or Virgina? It made her worry about what was going on with Wolf. Was he leading them all one? Playing both sides? Or was he genuinely trying to escape that woman? Wanting nothing to do with her or her plans?

Rhoswen gave a heavy sigh and moved from the edge of the fountain to sit on the ground. She ran her hands over her face and let them fall to her lap as she tilted her head back. Prince moved his and laid down beside her. He inched closer and laid his head in her lap, staring up at her. He gave a small whimper and nudged on of her hands in her lap. Rhoswen looked down at him and laughed.

"Your majesty," Rhoswen started with a playful gasp and then smiled, "What if someone were to see us? What would they think?"

_"Do you really believe I care at this point?"_ Prince barked and then wedged his head beneath her hand. She began to stroke his fur and watched as he closed his eyes. She smiled and looked up at the sky that was slowly getting lighter from the rising sun.

"Is it really morning already?" She asked and looked back down at Prince. He didn't reply. He didn't even move. Rhoswen gave a small laugh and shook her head at the sleeping prince. She gave a long yawn and blinked a few times to try and keep herself awake as she watched the sun rise.

She continued to stroke Prince until the town had started to awaken and then gently shook him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her annoyed.

_"I was having the most wonderful dream. I was me again."_ Prince barked at her and picked himself up, stretching his back out. Rhoswen stood up from the ground and stretched, letting out a yawn. She looked down at Prince and tried to decided what she was going to do.

"Should we go find the others?" She asked and placed her hands on her hips.

_"If we must."_ Prince barked and led the way. Rhoswen followed behind him down the street, but then stopped. She looked down another street and watched Wolf walk to himself as he carried the same pouch he had gotten at the casino with him. Rhoswen crept down the street and hid behind a corner of a building. She peeked around it and watched as Wolf suddenly stopped walking.

"Oh cripes! You fool!" He exclaimed and hit himself in the head, "I almost forgot the most important thing!"

He suddenly walked to the window of the shop next to him and stared in. Rhoswen tried to read the fancy writing of the sign to the shop, but couldn't. Wolf hurried into the shop and Rhoswen walked closer down the street. She peeked inside the door and watched Wolf walk up to the counter where the owner stood holding a pocket watch.

"Excuse me, I ne-" Wolf was cut off by the owner holding up a finger.

"Morning duties." The owner replied and continued to stare at his watch.

"But I'm in kind of a hurry!" Wolf exclaimed and moved closer to the counter. Again the owner held up a finger without looking at Wolf. Wolf fell silent and looked down at the things in the glass counter. Rhoswen peeked her head in again and saw that it was a jewelry store Wolf had walked into. She arched an eyebrow and watched as he ogled over things in the counter.

Suddenly a bunch of coo-coo clocks went off and got the three of theirs' attention. Rhoswen looked to the back wall that was littered from floor to ceiling with the clocks and shook her head at the sight. The owner placed his pocket watch back into his pocket and looked to Wolf with a smile.

"Now sir, was there something I cou-" The owner was cut off by one of the coo-coo clocks that cooed late. He and Wolf looked back at the clock and stared at it. The owner walked to the clock and took it down off the wall. He made a face at Wolf that said 'please wait here' and then walked into the back room.

It fell quiet for a moment, but then a small bird gave a chirp from the back room. Another moment passed and then a shot was fired, the chirping ceasing. Rhoswen's eyes went wide as the owner stepped back out from the back room, shutting the door. He walked back to the counter and smiled at Wolf.

"How may I help you?" He asked and laced his hands before him. Wolf was quiet for a long moment.

"I need an engagement ring." He said suddenly and bent closer to the glass counter, "It can't just be any ordinary ring either."

Rhoswen's heart stopped dead as she tried to work through what she had just heard. She closed her eyes and removed her head from the doorway, leaning back against the outside wall of the shop. He was going to ask Virginia to marry him. It was over. She'd lost.

"We don't sell ordinary rings here sir." The owner replied, "Why don't you tell me about the lady. Is she a big girl?"

"No. Perfectly curved; toned." Wolf replied and stared at the owner a moment longer before looking back at the rings in the case. Rhoswen peeked her head back inside and stared at Wolf and the owner.

"Is she plain or pretty?" The owner tried again. Wolf's head snapped up and glared at him.

"She's the most beautiful thing in all the nine kingdoms. Are you tryin' to insult me?" He snapped and stood up straight, ready to walk out.

"No sir. I am simply trying to fit the ring to the lady." The owner explained and took a deep breath, "Some rings might..._overwhelm _certain girls."

"Nothing is more beautiful then her." Wolf replied and looked back at the rings in the case. The owner nodded his head and bent down behind the counter. He brought back up with him a case of rings and set them on the counter before Wolf.

"Then I won't insult you by showing you these everyday gold and diamond rings." The owner opened the case and then shut it again, pushing it away. He bent behind the counter again and placed another case on the counter. He opened it for Wolf to see, "Or these. Hand made by royal dwarves."

The man shut the case and pushed it away with the other. He bent behind the counter a third time and pulled out another case. He set it down and opened it for Wolf to look over.

"Feast your eyes on these." The owner smiled at Wolf. Rhoswen couldn't see the rings, but could hear them as they called out to Wolf and told him to choose them. Rhoswen shook her head slowly while she mouthed 'no', hoping Wolf wouldn't buy one. She may not like the idea of him asking Virginia to marry him, but she was not about to let him do it with a crap ring.

"These rings are very expensive." The owner spoke up and closed the case. Wolf grabbed the pouch he had laid down on the counter and held it up.

"Money is no problem." He replied and set the pouch back on the counter. Rhoswen's eyes narrowed at him. How much money did he have exactly?

_Enough to buy an engagement ring_

Rhoswen shook her head free of the thought and clicked her tongue. She watched closely as the owner of the jewelry store pushed the case away and picked up one more. He slowly opened it and watched as Wolf's eyes went wide.

"This sir, is a singing ring." The owner spoke as he pulled the ring from the case.

"Oh how I wish to linger, upon your sweetheart's finger." The ring sang as the owner held the ring up for Wolf to see. Wolf gave a rough laugh and stood up straight. Rhoswen's eyes went wide in horror and she quickly tried to think of something she could do to get him away from the atrocious ring. She looked about the store and laid eyes on a glass case sitting in the back corner.

"Confringere." Rhoswen whispered out in a hurry and waved her hand at the case. The case suddenly burst open and shattered from the inside out. She pulled herself out of the door in a hurry as Wolf and the owner looked back at the broken case. She held her hand tightly to her chest and grimaced. She walked away from the store and then turned around to face the front window. She waved her aching hand at the glass, "Confringere."

Several windows along the street burst into an array glittering glass and littered the cobble stone street. She hadn't meant for all the windows to break. Just the one.

"Uh-oh..." Rhoswen stared wide eyed at what she had done and looked around at the people that came out from other stores to look at what had happened. Rhoswen quickly turned on her heels ran down the street as Wolf and the owner ran out of the store to stare at the damage.


	41. Chapter 41: White Roses

**{}Arcana{}**

Rhoswen ran into the casino and walked up beside Virginia. She wasn't holding her arm any longer, having stopped at the fountain, and looked at the table Tony still sat at.

"How's he doing?" Rhoswen asked and looked from Tony to the old woman that sat across from him, "What's he up to?"

"Four thousand." Virginia replied and then shook her head, "But he won't just take it and leave the game. He's put it all in."

"What?" Rhoswen snapped and looked down at Tony, "Are you insane?"

"I can win." Tony spoke up and rubbed his hands together. The game started as Tony and the woman placed card after card on the table, waiting for the right one to pop up. Card after card after card. Rhoswen felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, turning around to stare up at Wolf.

"You scared the crap out of me." She hissed and turned back to watch the game.

"Where were you?" Virginia asked and looked to Wolf. He gave a shrug and looked away.

"Just went for a walk." Wolf replied and looked down at Rhoswen. Rhoswen watched intently as Tony flipped a card over from his pile. Then the older woman. Then Tony. Suddenly both their hands reached out and smacked down on top of the overturned card pile. Tony's hand was on top of the woman's. He'd lost.

"No..." Tony breathed out as Rhoswen closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She opened her eyes and carefully looked at Virginia, who was tearing up. She wrapped an arm around her and tried to comfort her. She understood a little of how Virginia felt. Rhoswen couldn't go home either.

"You sure have been lucky for me. Deals a deal. Fifty-fifty." The old woman's words caught everyone's attention. The four of them lent to the right and looked down toward the floor. There sat Prince with the sign in his mouth.

_"What are you all looking at?"_ Prince spoke up and Tony's lips curled into a grin, _"Shouldn't we be going to get the mirror now?"_

"Oh, the mirror!" Tony jumped up from his seat and grabbed his jacket from the back of it. Rhoswen let go of Virginia as they all walked to the winnings counter to collect their money. They walked out of the casino and headed straight for the antique shop. The alley ran into was over crowded with people standing around.

They tried to push their way through and stopped when they laid eyes on what had caused the crowd. A man laid dead in the middle of the alley. The same man that had spoke to Tony and Rhoswen about the mirror the other day.

"Sliced him for his money." A woman spoke up from behind them all. Rhoswen felt a tug on her hand and looked up at Wolf. He pulled her along behind him as she watched the dead man in the alley shrink the further away she got. She turned forward again and felt Wolf squeeze her hand gently. She looked up at him and saw a look of concern wash over his face. She shook her head and let go of his hand, continuing on behind the others.

"What's going on?" Rhoswen asked as they all walked inside the antique shop and up the stairs. The place was buzzing with people. She looked around and stopped when her eyes landed on an auction sign. She looked over the list and then tugged on Tony's sleeve to get his attention. He looked over and read the sign.

"They're auctioning the mirror." He spoke and took a quick look at the others.

"There!" Virginia pointed to a door that held a sign above it; Auction Room. They hurried inside and spotted the mirror on stage, already being auctioned off.

"Going once." The auctioneer looked out amongst the crowed, "Going twice."

"Twenty-five thousand!" Tony called out and held up the green pouch with their winnings in it.

"Will anyone increase on five thousand gold Wendells?" The auctioneer asked, but no one spoke up, "Five thousand. Going once. Go-"

"Ten thousand!" A man called out from behind them. They all looked back at the man, who stood leaning against the door frame of the auction room. It was the Huntsman. Rhoswen noticed a cane he held at his side. She had seen it before.

"Oh my God...t-that's the elf's cane." She hissed at the others and looked to them. She looked back at the Huntsman again and swallowed hard. She a hand on her back and knew it belonged to Wolf. He lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Don't look at him." He whispered and Rhoswen quickly looked away.

"Any advance?" The auctioneer asked and picked up his mallet. The others looked to him with worried eyes, "Going once. Going twice. Sold!"

Rhoswen felt Wolf grab her and drag her out of the auction room, the other following closely behind. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could and onto the cobble streets. Rhoswen looked back at Virginia every now and then and saw tears fall from her eyes. She felt bad. Really bad. They had been so very close to getting her and Tony home, then the Huntsman showed up and ruined everything.

Rhoswen's eyebrows knitted together when she felt a pull on her hand. She looked down and saw Wolf still had a firm grip on her. She tried to pull her hand away, but he held on.

"Wolf, let go of my hand." Rhoswen hissed and tried to tug her hand away again. This time she succeeded. Wolf looked down at her in confusion. Rhoswen shook her head again and dropped back to walk beside Virginia.

* * *

"We only serve cocktails sir." The barkeeper told Tony as he mixed a drink. Tony's face fell and he looked over at Rhoswen who was drinking peacefully. She stared back at him as she sipped through her straw and then looked to the bartender.

"Two Cupid's First Blush." She ordered and pushed her empty glass away, "I'm gonna go see how Virginia is."

"Alright." Tony replied as she walked away. She walked down a hall, heading to the sitars, and stopped when she spotted Wolf. He was dressed in a nice red suit. He had obviously tried to comb his hair. Rhoswen gave a small laugh and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Too much?" Wolf asked and looked down at himself. Rhoswen shook her head and tried to stifle another laugh.

"No, you look good Wolf." She replied and looked him over again. He really did look good, almost proper, "Why so dressed up?"

"Big night." Wolf replied with a nervous laugh. Rhoswen's smile faltered, but she forced it to stay. She raised her eyebrows and nodded her, mouthing a small 'oh', "Have you seen Virginia?"

"I was on my way to go check on her." Rhoswen replied and pointed towards the stairs. Wolf lurched forward, making Rhoswen jump, and grabbed her by her upper arms.

"Okay, when you see her tell her I need to ask her something." Wolf said excitedly, shaking Rhoswen slightly. She nodded her head slowly and gave a nervous smile.

"Will do." She replied. Wolf stared down at her a moment longer and then gave a laugh, shaking her again.

"Tonight's going to be great Rosie!" He exclaimed and kissed her cheek suddenly before he walked away. Rhoswen stood there with her nostrils flared and eyes wide. Any anger or hurt she had felt melted away and was replaced by a blush. She had not expected that at all. She blinked several times and moved a hand to her cheek where he had kissed her.

She remembered he was planning on proposing to Virginia, but something felt wrong with the idea. Slowly she turned towards the stairs and began climbing with her hand still on her cheek. She walked to hers and Virginia's room and entered, moving to her bed. She sat down on it and stared off at the wall.

"You okay?" Virginia asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"He kissed me." Rhoswen spoke up softly as her fingers traced over her cheek, "On the cheek."

"What?" Virginia asked with a smile and sat down beside her. Rhoswen nodded her head and looked over at her, still dazed. Virginia gave a small laugh and shook her head, "Wow, are your cheeks red or what?"

"Shut up." Rhoswen snapped and let her hand fall from her face. She stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. She looked in the mirror and pulled on a sour face. Her cheeks were really red. Almost candy apple red.

"Hey, I'm going down stairs!" Virginia called out from the bedroom. Rhoswen rushed to the bathroom door and opened it.

"Wolf wants to talk to you."

"Why?" Virginia asked and turned back to look at her. Rhoswen shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her feet. She wanted to spill the beans, but knew that wasn't right. It was Wolf's surprise. If she told then Wolf would be upset and that would make her even more upset.

"I don't know. He's really excited about something though." Rhoswen replied and gave another shrug. Virginia nodded her head once and then shook it, sighing. She walked out the bedroom door and shut it behind her.

Rhoswen stepped back into the bathroom and locked the door before walking to the bath. She turned it on and put a stopper in it, letting it fill. She then turned to the mirror and quickly undid the ribbons on her braids. She ran a hand through her, now wavy, hair and walked back tot he bath. She undressed and climbed in, trying to forget what was going to happen later that night.

* * *

Rhoswen stepped out of the bathroom in a towel while carrying the dress she had been wearing, her shoes, and her clutch. Her eyes landed on her bed and narrowed in question. She looked around the room a moment and then looked to the door that was still closed. Slowly she approached the bed and set her things down.

She picked up the dress and held it against her. It was a royal blue color that was pinched at the abdomen heading sideways and fell a little below her knees. It had sweetheart neckline and two thin straps to hold it up on the wearer. Rhoswen mouthed a 'wow' and set the dress down on the bed again. Something rectangle and blue caught her eye on her pillow. She picked up the envelope and pulled out the letter to read.

_**Hurry and get dressed. Then head down stairs. There's a carriage waiting to take you somewhere.**_

Rhoswen read the letter over again, the handwriting unfamiliar, and then looked on the back of it. There was no signature anywhere. She narrowed her eyes and looked down at the dress again. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and debated with herself. She quickly took her towel off and climbed into the dress.

"Little creepy that who ever got it knows my size." Rhoswen commented about the dress as she walked to the bathroom. She closed the door and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She looked at her hair and scrunched her nose up at it. She moved to the bathroom counter and picked up one of the ribbons, staring down at it. She really hated having her hair down, but the ribbon would not help her kept her hair up in something classier then a ponytail.

She dropped the ribbon and tried to fix her hair the best she could. It was wavy still, not as bad as it had been from the braids, but it wasn't poker straight anymore. It fell over her shoulders and brazed her chest. She shook her head at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"About as good as it's gonna get." She commented softly and touched the gem of the necklace she wore. She hadn't taken it off since she got it and she never would. She walked back out into the bedroom. She picked up her clutch and opened it, putting the blue envelope with the letter inside. She closed her clutch back up and then looked at her sandals sitting beside her on the bed. They weren't exactly a great match with the dress, but she had nothing else. She swept the room with her eyes, hoping to find a pair of heels, but there were none.

She quickly did her sandals and left the room. She headed down stairs and walked into the bar where Tony was sitting with Prince, drinking a few Cupid's First Blush. She smiled at them and rolled her eyes, making her way to the front door.

It was still light outside and people were still bustling about. Rhoswen looked to her right and spotted the carriage the letter had mentioned. She walked closer and the man standing beside the door opened it for her. Her eyes went wide as she stared at all the white roses inside.

"Oh my God..." She smiled and placed a hand over her heart.

"Do you need help, miss?" The man holding the door asked. Rhoswen shook her head, but didn't look at him. She was too entranced by the roses. After another moment she climbed into the carriage and the door was shut. She picked a rose up from the seat beside her and sniffed it, pulling in the light fragrance it gave off. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as she looked about the carriage. Her eyes landed on a white envelope on the seat across from her.

_**Hope you like white roses...**_

Rhoswen closed the letter up and placed it back into the envelope. She relaxed into her seat and twirled the rose she held. She didn't like white roses. She loved them.


	42. Chapter 42: Yes

**WARNING: YOU ALL WILL HATE ME**

* * *

******{}Arcana{}**

"Here we are miss." The driver announced as he opened the door of the carriage. Rhoswen looked out the door and at the restaurant. It was the same one she had followed Wolf to earlier that day. She looked at the driver as she stepped out, confused by why she was there. The drier shut the door and got back up on his carriage.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Rhoswen asked softly as she twirled the rose in her hand. The driver nodded his head and drove off back down the street. Rhoswen turned back to the restaurant and stared at it in thought. She didn't understand. What in the world was she doing there?

She decided she was going to find out one way or another and walked to the door that held a note on it. She plucked it off and read it.

_**Please come inside and sit down**_

She opened the door and peeked inside, her heart beginning to flutter again as she looked at all the decorations. There were more white roses every where in the room and tall white candles whose flames flickered. She spotted a small round table sitting in the middle of the room with a red table cloth over it. It had two place settings and two tall champagne glasses, the champagne in a holder on the side of one of the chairs.

"Wow..." She breathed out as she took a hesitant step inside and shut the door quietly behind her. It was beautiful and very romantic, but even though she felt as though this was the right place where she was supposed to be she couldn't help thinking that something was wrong with it all. She didn't see anyone or hear anyone, so she walked to the table and smiled at the fountain behind it. It had little white rose petals floating in it with little tea light candles on lily pads.

Rhoswen bit her bottom lip and tried to contain her smile as she looked down at the table. It was all perfectly symmetrical; two plates, two forks, two spoon, two knives, two napkins, and two glasses. She spotted a pen beside her plate and then noticed a little red folded card sitting on it. Rhoswen picked up the card and opened it, tears coming to her eyes as she read it.

_**Love is like a lump of gold,  
Hard to get and hard to hold.  
Of all the girls I've ever met,  
You're the one I can't forget.  
I do believe that God above,  
Created you for me to love.  
He chose you from all the rest,  
Because he knew I would love you best.**_

_**This night, my dear, is all for you. **__**My heart, my life, and my love too.**_

Rhoswen folded the card back up and sat down in the seat. She set the rose and her clutch in her lap and waited patiently. She looked around the room again and smiled as the butterflies in her stomach started flapping their wings. Wolf had been in here earlier setting this up? For her? Rhoswen grinned at the thought and leaned her elbows on the table. She had been so sure that this was all for Virginia; the restaurant, the jewelry store...

"Oh my God..." She breathed out as she placed a hand to her mouth. She let out a small giddy laugh and tried to control her grin, "The engagement ring was for me."

"No...my first." Rhoswen recognized the voice and looked over towards a door that was cracked open, a light pouring out. She rose from her seat and placed her things where she had been. She walked closer to the door with her grin plastered to her face and peered through the crack. She spotted Virginia first and then Wolf, both towards the back of the room.

"First ever? Like in your entire life?" Virginia asked with a small laugh. Wolf nodded his head and became very quiet as he looked down at the counter.

"A wolf mates for life, Virginia." He replied and looked to her with a thoughtful expression. Virginia stared back at him quietly as Rhoswen's grin faltered slightly at the sentiment. She licked her lips and shook of the dull ache in her chest.

"I've had tons of boyfriends. None of them were really that serious though." Virginia looked down at the counter and gave a shrug before looking back up at Wolf, "I have some trust issues as you can probably tell."

Wolf fell quiet and stared at her for a long moment before his lips curled into and excited grin. He reached a hand into his pants pocket and searched for something.

"I have something I want to show you." Wolf spoke up and pull out a golden clam shell case. Rhoswen's breath hitched in her throat as she watched him set it down on the counter and open it to reveal the singing engagement ring from the jewelry store. The little ring sang about a Virginia being the most beautiful girl in the world and how there was wedding being planned. It broke Rhoswen's heart into tiny little shards.

She watched quietly as Wolf looked to Virginia for her approval. Virginia held a hand over her mouth and looked to him with a small smile.

"Oh my..." She breathed out and picked up the ring, "This is what you were planning tonight? A marriage proposal?"

"Yes. Is it alright?" Wolf asked as Rhoswen backed away from the door stiffly. She stumbled a little and turned herself around, nearly bumping into one of the chairs at the table. She walked to her seat and picked up her clutch. She opened it and searched through it till she found the note from the door. She pulled it out, letting the clutch fall back into the seat, and then picked up the pen from the table.

She quickly wrote a letter to Wolf as her tears blurred her vision. Several fell onto the paper and made the ink bleed in places. She folded the note and threw at Wolf's seat hastily with the pen. She walked to the door of the restaurant as she began to heave, trying to keep herself from sobbing. She open the door and walked out into the evening without ever looking back.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, Wolf?" Virginia asked as she looked over the ring, "I mean it's not like you've really been treating her as the love of your life the last couple of days."

"I know, I know, but I love her. I didn't even realize it until last night. But now I know that I cannot live without her." Wolf explained as Virginia looked up at him from the ring. Wolf suddenly leaned over on the counter and stared at her, "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I'm not sure." Virginia replied and handed it back to him, "She's kind of hard to know with something like this."

Wolf nodded his head and knitted his eyebrows together as he looked down at the ring. He thought Rosie would love it. She had too. The man at the jewelry store had said that once she saw the ring she'd have no choice but to say yes.

"Shouldn't she be here by now?" Virginia looked around to find a clock, but couldn't find one. Wolf closed the ring up and put it back into his pocket.

"I'm sure any minute she'll walk through the front door and then we'll have dinner and then champagne and then I'll ask her to marry me and I'll be the luckiest wolf in all the nine kingdoms." He spoke in a single breath and beamed at Virginia. Virginia nodded her head slowly and strode to the door of the room. She walked out into the dinning area and spotted that the front door of the restaurant was open.

"That's strange...Wolf, did you leave the door open?" Virginia called back to him and walked the door. She looked out to see if anyone was there and then closed it.

"No!" He called back and then fell silent, "I don't think I did! ...No! I didn't!"

"Yeah because I believe you..." Virginia mumbled and walked to the round table to make sure everything was in order. When she had come down the stairs at the hotel and bar she found Wolf, who had asked her to help him set something 'special' up. She hadn't realized what he was planning until they had gotten to the restaurant. She thought it was sweet; excessive and completely Wolf, but sweet. She knew Rhoswen would love it.

"What's this...?" Virginia spoke to herself and reached down to the clutch sitting in one of the chairs. She picked up the rose and the clutch, then looked around for the owner, "Rhoswen?"

The only reply she got was the sound of Wolf rushing out from the back room, things falling to the floor because of his haste.

"She's here? Where?" He asked and ran to Virginia, who gave a small shrug and showed him her things.

"I found these in her seat. She's probably in the bathroom or something." She replied and placed Rhoswen's things back in her seat. Virginia looked around the room and shook her head. Until then she hadn't been able to take everything in and now that she did a question rose in her, "How did you pay for all this again Wolf?"

"What?" Wolf asked suddenly and looked up from fixing the things on the table. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Virginia turned to Wolf and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him hard.

"How did you pay for all this?" She asked again. Wolf looked off to the side for a moment and tried to think where he had gotten the money from.

"Oh! I won the Jackrabbit Jackpot last night." Wolf replied with a grin and went back to fixing things on the table. Virginia blinked several times and hung her mouth open.

"You told me you lost everything last night." Virginia spoke up again. Wolf looked up at her for a brief moment.

"Did I?" He asked rhetorically and walked towards the fountain, "Well...I did win _some_."

"How much?" Virginia asked, trying to contain her anger. Wolf looked back at her and swallowed hard.

"I don't really-"

"How much!" Virginia snapped.

"...ten thousand?" Wolf replied sheepishly.

"Ten thousand? And you spent it on her! We could have bought the mirror! We could have gone home!" Virginia screamed at him a moment and then stormed to the door of the restaurant. Wolf jogged after her, but stopped when she slammed the door closed in his face.

"Oh, what a mess...!" Wolf turned back around and looked at everything, "But at least Rhoswen will love you...unless she gets mad at you for spending the money too...oooooh."

Wolf gave a small whine and then walked back to the table. He pulled out his seat and stared down at the sign from the door he had hung. He picked it up and noticed it had a crease in it. He opened it and flipped it over, looking at the scribbled writing. He noticed the signature at the bottom and slowly sat down in his chair.

_Wolf,_

_I love you. I really do with all my heart. I have since the day you saved me in the third kingdom. This is why it is so hard for me to say this. You will never know just how much this hurts me, but I can't do this anymore. What we have or don't have, I don't know which, but it's toxic whatever it is. It's tearing me into little pieces and killing me._

_I thought that we were meant to be together. I prayed that you would see that too. Even after all the times you told me that you loved Virginia, I prayed. I prayed and prayed and then for a little while I thought that God had answered my prayers and that you were starting to see what I felt, what I knew. Then everything got so mucked up._

_Prince was turned into gold and Virginia was taken by the Huntsman. Then everything in the Little Lamb Village...things just changed between us all; between you and I. __Then we came here to Kissing Town and I got a letter from Fawkes, telling me to stick this journey out and I tried to. I really did. I tried to act as though everything was okay. I didn't want to make you choose between us, but then last night it seemed like...then tonight...I can't do this, Wolf. I was wrong. I was so terribly wrong about everything._

_I can't stand to see you and Virginia together. I can't stand the way you look at her or smile at her or even the way you say her name. I can't stand it any longer. I can't do it. So, I'm leaving and I don't plan on coming back, but please Wolf. __Please don't blame any of this on yourself. Please. N__one of this is your fault. It was me. All of it was me._

_I saw that I was in the way and I never cared. I'm fixing it now though. I'm leaving so you and Virginia won't have to worry about me getting in the way. I hope you two have a happy wedding and a long, love filled life together._

_I will always __love you__,_

_Rhoswen_

"Oh no..." Wolf cried as tears stung his eyes. He let the letter from his hands fall and let out a whimper as a lone tear rolled down his cheek. He was heart broken. She was gone, thinking that he still loved Virginia, that he was going to ask Virginia to marry him. He had realized she was his true love too late and now she was gone. Wolf let out another whimper and laid his head on his arms on top of the table to cry for a while.

He slowly stood up from the table and walked into the back room of the restaurant. He stepped out into the little garden behind the restaurant and sat down by the river on a bench. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden clam shell that held the engagement ring he had picked out. He opened it and stared down at the ring, new tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, Rosie..." He cried as his bottom lip trembled. He looked at the ring again, "It is my fault...how could you ever love someone like me...? I'm an animal...!"

Wolf suddenly chucked the ring into the river and watched as it sank. More tears fell from his eyes and soaked through his pants. He tilted his head back and let out a long, heart broken howl, and then fell back into crying.

"Now do you see?" A voice called out from the water. Wolf opened his eyes and whimpered when he saw the witches face, "I told you all along this would happen. You are nothing. You are nothing...without me. Will you come back to me now, Wolf?"

"...yes..."


	43. Chapter 43: Keep On Walking

**{}Arcana{}**

Rhoswen strode briskly down the street as tears fell freely from her eyes. She didn't even bother to hide them and people turned to stare at her as she passed. She just couldn't stop herself from sobbing either. She was completely heart broken. She thought she had been heart broken before, but the pain she felt now...She wished she had died in the fire just so she wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore.

Rhoswen spotted the town square and continued walking. She walked beneath an large stone entrance to the town square and then-

"ROSE LOOK OUT!" Someone screamed out as something gold tackled her to the ground just before she heard a loud crash. Rhoswen, still crying, coughed from having the wind knocked out of her. She looked to her left at the one who had tackled her and saw Prince. She slowly leaned up on her elbows and looked at the shards of glass on the ground by her feet. It was the mirror. It was broken into hundreds of pieces and the frame was cracked and splintered.

Rhoswen heard a soft cry and looked to her right. Virginia sat on the last step of a stoop with bloodshot eyes and her mouth hung open. Her cheeks were read and tears fell freely from her eyes. She tried to say something, but soon covered her mouth and cried harder.

"Rose, are you alright!" Rhoswen looked up on the roof above Virginia and spotted Tony as he inched his way to the end. She looked back at the destroyed mirror and opened her mouth to say something, but no words would come. Instead she stared at the mirror with wide, glazed eyes and let her tears fall. Everything was too much. Just too much at once for her to handle.

Prince gave a small whine and moved closer to her. He nudged her several times as Tony hopped down from the roof. He tumbled to his butt and then got up, running to her side. He knelt beside her and asked her several times if she was alright, that it was an accident, that he hadn't seen her till it was almost too late. Then he looked at the mirror and ran a hand over his mouth, cursing lowly.

"You idiot!" Virginia suddenly screamed and stormed over from the stoop, "That was our only way home! Now what are we going to do! We can't fix this!"

Tony cursed again and then grabbed a satchel that sat on a barrel a few feet away. He quickly started to pick up pieces of the mirror and placed them into the satchel. Virginia knelt down beside him and tried to help. Tony snapped softly for her to be careful and she backed off.

"A mirror breaker!" Someone shouted from down the road. Tony and Virginia looked behind them at a crowd of people that pointed to them, whispering amongst themselves, "That's seven years bad luck!"

"You don't actually believe that crap do you?" Tony asked and stood up, "Ow!"

"What?" Virginia snapped and looked up at her father, who now held his head.

"Look at the size of that rock." Tony pointed to a rather large rock that laid on the ground by Rhoswen's feet. It had come falling out of the sky and hit him square in the head. He looked up at the sky and rubbed where he had been hit, "What are the chances?"

"Leave mirror breaker! We don't want your bad luck around!" Someone called out from the crowd as they started to walk closer, forming a mob. Tony handed the satchel to Virginia and then went to Rhoswen. He tried to coax her into getting up, but she sat there crying silently. He grabbed her by one of her arms and hoisted her up, dragging her along with them.

They left Kissing Town and headed out, having no idea where to go. The had no where to go. The mirror was broken and there weren't anymore. It started raining along their way and so they took up shelter in a deserted barn. It creaked and it was damp, but it would have to do because it was growing dark.

Rhoswen spent the night sitting at the back of the barn while the others huddled together. She stared out the open door at the mountains that sat far in the background and cried quietly. She cursed herself for ever leaving the cottage, for ever being born a princess, for ever being born at all. If she hadn't been born she never would have been a princess. If she were never a princess her parents would be alive. If she had never left the cottage she would never had met Wolf...

In the morning Virginia and Tony took to trying to puzzle the shards of the mirror back together, but they were still missing the frame and several pieces. They currently sat on a bale of hay and stared down at the melancholy view of the mirror. Rhoswen sat on the ground at the end of the bale and held her knees tightly to her chest. Prince laid next to her and whimpered every now and then.

"What does it say?" Virginia suddenly asked and got up from her seat. She began to flip over pieces of the mirror, revealing words and a small picture like a manufacturer mark.

"Maybe it's a clue or something. Look, it says 'Man red by the war of rag mount." Tony spoke up and got off the bale of hay. He knelt beside Virginia as she tried to find more pieces of the mirror. She flipped some over and tried to fit them in with the others, "Manufactured...by the...war of rag mount...mount-i...mounties?"

"Dwarves of Dragon Mountain." Rhoswen spoke up softly and lifted her head from her knees. She looked over at the others with her bloodshot eyes. They were terribly sore and stung, but they continued to water and tear.

"You know where it is?" Tony asked and looked back at her. She nodded her head and wiped her cheeks, "Well let's go then!"

_"It's a very long way from here."_ Prince spoke up and stood from the ground. Rhoswen picked herself up and brushed off her dress. The dress that she had had found on _her _bed. She looked over at Virginia and noticed her size; about the same. Rhoswen shook her head as more tears came to her eyes. Maybe it really wasn't for her. Maybe she had just intercepted it before Virginia had gotten a chance. The note, the dress, the carriage with all the flowers, the ring...all hers.

"I really don't care." Tony replied to Prince and helped Virginia pick up the mirror shards. Rhoswen walked to the open barn door and stared out at the house across the way. It had stopped raining now, but the sun was still hidden behind the clouds. Her eyes drifted right to where the mountains sat. Something, she felt, was drawing her to them. It was a cold feeling, a dark feeling, and she was having a hard time resisting it.

"We should stop and get some food before we go." Tony called out to whoever was listening to him. Prince trotted up to Rhoswen's side and sat down. He looked up at her for a long moment and then looked back at Tony

_"Is she alright?"_ Prince asked as Tony looked at Rhoswen for a long moment and then nodded his head. His nodding then turned into a shrug. Prince looked back up at Rhoswen and studied her, _"She looks rather...detached from everything."_

"Wouldn't you be, you highness?" Tony asked with a hint of mockery in his voice. Prince looked back at him and gave a low growl.

"Alright let's go." Virginia announced and walked past Rhoswen out the door. Tony followed behind her and then Prince. Rhoswen stood in her spot and stared at the mountains, almost hearing them whisper to her.

_"Come to us, Rhoswen..."_

_"Tony!" _Prince gave a bark when he saw she wasn't following. Tony looked down at him and then looked to Rhoswen.

"Rose come on!" He called out and waved her over. Rhoswen looked to him, but made no notion that she was going to move. She looked back to the mountains again and scanned them as though searching for something to tell her what to do.

_"She's not coming."_ Prince barked at Tony. Tony looked down at him and then at Rhoswen.

"Wha...why? We need her to lead us to Dragon Mountain." Tony spluttered and flailed his arms in Rhoswen's direction.

_"Let her go. I know the way."_ Prince told him and the trotted off towards Virginia, who hadn't bothered to stop. Tony looked at Rhoswen once more and then turned away from her, leaving her in her spot. She watched them walk away and then headed out, following the dirt road towards the mountains ahead.

As she walked along she had never felt so alone, but she had to be. She couldn't be near them, any of them. They would only remind her of Wolf and she didn't want to remember Wolf...

She continued to walk until she hit the first hill of the mountain and trudged up into the trees. She stopped a few feet in and listened closely as she peered in. It was far too quiet. There was no singing of birds, no chirping of crickets, not even the a small creak from the trees. It was dead silence.

She walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked until her feet grew sore. Then she continued to walk, weaving in and out of trees and bushes, climbing over fallen trees and always listening for something. She stopped when she hit a thicker part of the forest. She spun in a slow circle, surveying where she was.

She had no idea where she was. As she looked around she couldn't tell which direction she had just come from. From the spot she was in all the trees looked the same and went off for as far as the eye could see until they merged together in some kind of twisted mirage. She had no clue where she was going either, but didn't care too much. It's not like she had anywhere to go.

Her home, the Eighth Kingdom, was once a place of magic and animal spirituality. It had always been the coldest of the kingdoms with snow nine months out of the year. Now it was a completely frozen wasteland full of cruelty, danger, and death. There were still fishing towns in the South, but the North was wilder then ever. They had become isolationists and were hostile towards all outsiders. The palace towards the South was guarded by an impassable thorn wall and an impervious set of thorn mazes beyond that.

Rhoswen was hopeful that, if found, the Sword of Truth would be enough to cut through the thorns. She nor Fawkes had any idea of how to break the sleeping curse though. No magic, no sword or shield was going to do it. Now Fawkes was off on his silly quest to locate the gifts given to them by the fairies, both of which he had no clue where to look for, and left her with no idea where in the nine kingdoms he could be.

Virginia and Tony were long gone with Prince Wendell following after them. They were off trying to get to Dragon Mountain and get the mirror fixed so they could go home. Where ever home was for them. Rhoswen still wasn't sure what a New York was or how they had fallen through the magic mirror in the first place. She wasn't even sure if mirrors would transport someone into another world. Maybe from one mirror to another within a certain distance or even in the same dimension, but from mirror to mirror, one world to another?

And now Wolf was...well, she didn't have any more of an idea where Wolf was then where Fawkes was. For all she knew he was still in Kissing Town. Or maybe he had left. She tried not to care about where in the world he might be, but she did. She couldn't help herself. _She_ had left **him**, but she still cared. She would always care.

Thinking about him brought up another question to her already plagued mind. Why wasn't Wolf with Virginia? The entire time since they had left Kissing Town, not once had she taken notice that Wolf wasn't with them, or more correctly, with Virginia. Had she said no to the proposal and then left without him? Was that why she had been on the stop crying? Because she was torn between going home and staying with him?

Rhoswen couldn't help, but compare herself with Virginia still. If it had been her, she would have given up everything and married him; her title, the kingdom, her powers, everything. But it hadn't been her and none of them were any longer part of her life.

So, Rhoswen continued on and walked and walked and walked and then walked some more...


	44. Chapter 44: Nightmare

**{}Arcana{}**

The sky over head grew darker with the clouds that rolled in as thunder rumbled softly. Rhoswen looked up at it and waited to feel the rain on her skin, but none came. She didn't know how long she had been walking. Her feet were sore, her legs jelly, but she didn't care. She didn't care much about anything at the moment.

She continued on again and walked until she found herself in a much thicker part of the woods. She felt a small drop of rain hit her on the head and looked up as another hit her cheek. She took a deep breath and sighed, closing her eyes. The sky suddenly riped open and let the rain fall to the ground. She opened her eyes again and began on again.

She quickly became soaked from head to foot. Her dress weighed more then it had before and her hair stuck to her skin, but she continued on. She became cold and hungry, but she continued on. She felt numb and exhausted, but she continued on. She jumped every time the thunder roared out or when the lightening flashed over head, but continued on as the rain washed everything away.

_CHUP!_

Rhoswen halted her next step and looked to her right, then to her left in search of what had made the noise. It wasn't so dark that she couldn't see a hand in front of her face, but she could barley make out how far back the trees ahead of her went as they molded together in a gray blur. She squinted her eyes and tried to focus on anything that moved, but could only catch the rain.

_CHUP!_

Rhoswen's eyes snapped up at the call and stared up the tree behind her. There on one of the branches she spotted a bird. She turned around and looked up at it, squinting her eyes again to try and make out what kind of bird it was. The bird flew from the branch just as a bolt of lightening streaked out across the sky followed by thunder and landed on another tree.

Rhoswen had spotted it, though the look wasn't great. She could tell that it was larger then a pigeon even most hawks. She could also tell that it was as white as snow.

"Bry!" She called out and watched as the bird flew from the branch and landed on a fallen tree. She walked closer to it and saw that she had been right. She knelt before the falcon that gave another _chup_ and tilted its head, its beady eyes staring back at her. Rhoswen narrowed her eyes and shook her head at it. She had no idea why it was here on the mountain or in these woods. Though, she had had no idea why it had left several days ago either.

She shook her head again and looked up at the dark sky. She had no idea if the bird was an omen, good or bad, but swore that if one more thing happened that she'd end her life any way she could. She looked back down at the bird and watched as he hopped from left to right and stared at her. He then stopped and titled his head in the other direction. Bry gave a long _kaaaaak_ and then took off into the gray sky.

Rhoswen stood up and watched him a moment as he disappeared into the gray blur of the trees further down in the woods. She heard the beating of wings come up behind her and watched as he passed overhead, flying in the same direction. He gave another _kaaak_ and then flew off into the blur again. This time Rhoswen took off after him and followed his calls through the trees.

She ran and ran, having no idea where she was being led. Mud splashed up and covered her legs, only to be washed away by the rain again. Bry gave a loud _KAAK_ from over her and then swooped down in front of her, startling her. She came to a stop and watched him as he weaved in and out of trees, heading back her way.

He passed in front of her again and gave another loud _KAAK_ before flying off to her right. She moved from her spot and followed after him again. She didn't know how long she ran for or how far. She didn't even know why she was following the bird. Especially after he had just taken off like that on her. She had no reason to follow him now. It's not like he would lead her to-

"Rhoswen!" Rhoswen slid to a stop on the wet grass of the field Bry had brought her to. She narrowed her eyes and stared out across the field where a man stood. She could only make out his dark figure as he raised his arms up and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Rhoswen! You must leave! Get off the mountain! Now!"

Rhoswen stared at him dumbfounded and slowly shook her head. She didn't want to leave. She had found him, her brother. He was here. Right in front of her. Rhoswen suddenly ran towards him, but he shook his head vigorously at her.

"You must leave now!" He screamed at her and then turned his head, something catching his attention. Rhoswen continued to run at him, dirty sandals slapping against the muddy grass. She was almost there. She could see the outline of his clothes; his boots, his pants, his shirt. She could see his face as he turned to look back at her, "RHOSWEN!"

Rhoswen was suddenly sent flying to her right. She fell to the muddy ground and looked down at her left side. She could barley see it but she felt it. There was a long slanted tear in the dress from which an angry red gash glared at her. She listened to a loud screech and lifted her head to look at the sky. There was a black mass circling around just below the clouds.

"RHOSWEN, GET UP!" Fawkes screamed out as the black mass gave another loud screech. Rhoswen stood up from the ground and watched as the large black mass dove. She suddenly turned and started to run as fast as she could, "DUCK!"

Rhoswen hit the ground and covered her head. She felt something sharp drag along her back and screamed out in pain. The black mass gave another loud screech as it flew back up towards the clouds. Rhoswen tried to pick herself up and kneeled, looking up at the sky to try and find the mass. If she didn't know better she would have thought it was a baby dragon, but there were no more dragons.

"RHOSWEN! BEHIND YOU!" Fawkes pointed at the black mass that came up behind her, but she moved too late. It caught her. Its claws dug into her shoulders and picked her up off her feet into the air. Rhoswen looked up at the large black bird and tried to pry its claws off. The bird looked down at her, its green eyes glowing, and gave a loud bone chilling screech.

Rhoswen screamed as loud as she could when suddenly Bry came up in front of the crow and clawed at its eyes. The crow shook Bry off and let go of Rhoswen. Rhoswen fell towards the ground, screaming her lungs out, but was caught. Fawkes set her on the ground and then stared up at the sky where Bry and the crow were attacking one another.

Bry dove at the crow and clawed at one of its eyes again, tearing it from the socket. The crow gave a bloodcurdling screech and flapped around wildly. As Bry fought to get the other eyes, Fawkes ran back to where he had been standing in the field and pulled something out from his pack.

"NO BRY!" Fawkes shouted out as he watched Bry abruptly struck by the crow. He fell from the sky and headed straight for the ground, one of his wings broken.

"Suscipio!" Rhoswen's hand was raised up towards Bry and fell in rhythm with him. His fall slowed until he floated down to the ground like a feather. Rhoswen dropped her hand and picked herself up from the ground, the gashes on her back burning. She ran at where Bry was and fell to his side. She ignored the searing pain in her right arm and picked up the falcon, cradling him to her chest.

"Oh Bry..." Rhoswen felt tears rush to her eyes and felt them roll down her cheeks, mixing with the rain. The falcon's wing was broken in several places and was missing several feather. His breathing was rushed as he stared up at her with his beady eyes. Rhoswen turned her head and watched as Fawkes sprinted across the field, heading straight towards the crow in the sky. He stopped, spun once, and threw the object in his hand towards the crow. A bolt of lightening streaked across the clouds and glistened off the sword as it soared.

The sword sliced through the rain and hit the crow in the chest, piercing its blackened heart. The crow fell from the sky as thunder rumbled out and collided with the ground with such a force that Rhoswen could feel it shake beneath her. Fawkes ran towards the crow as Rhoswen stood up with Bry in her arms. She watched as he brother pulled the sword from the crow, a green liquid dripping from it, and then raised it above his head. In one swift motion he cut off its head.

Suddenly there was a loud, unearthly scream from somewhere on the mountain. Rhoswen looked behind her at the peek and watched as a bolt of green lighting struck it, setting it ablaze with green fire. The ground shook so violently that Rhoswen fell to her knees and clutched Bry to her chest as though afraid the ground beneath her would crack open and they would fall.

The scream was so dark, so angry...

"We have to go!" Fawkes shouted over another scream as a second blot of green lightning struck the peek of the mountain.

"What is that!" Rhoswen called at him as he came up behind Rhoswen and passed her, racing to pick up his things.

"It's her!" He screamed back at her and looked to her again. He saw her stare in horror at the green fire that raged, but did not spread and watched her shake her head. Her legs trembled and her heart went cold as though death himself had hold of it.

"It can't be her..." Rhoswen whispered to herself and shook her head again. She pulled Bry closer to her and took a step backwards, retreating. She looked to Fawkes, pure terror in her eyes, "It can't be her! She's dead!"

"THE SWORD!"

"RHOSWEN! WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!" Fawkes shouted at her after the scream from the peek. Rhoswen continued to shake her head and took another step backwards. She knew that voice. It was the same as the one that called out to her, telling her things she didn't want to her, trying to turn her against the others. Fawkes ran back to her and grabbed her by her upper arm, dragging her behind him into the woods.

"AINMIRE!" Another, almost demonic, scream sounded as a third and final bolt of green lightning struck the peek and quenched the green flames.


	45. Chapter 45: A Few Explanations

Guys, I know I'm slowing down with the updates. Sorry about that, but I will continue to pump these babies out as much as I can. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and keep them coming!

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

When they had gotten far enough in the wood Fawkes had doubled back and taken them to a cave he had found earlier that day. It was damp and dark, but at least it would keep them hidden for the night. The woods were not a safe place for them, especially at night.

"Rhoswen?" Fawkes called out to his sister gently, but she ignored him and continued on mumbling to herself.

"She's dead... She's dead..." Rhoswen continued as she rocked herself back and forth with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees that were pulled to her chest. Fawkes watched her, feeling useless to help her, his only sister, his only family. He was more then worried about her current state of mind too. She had been sitting in the same spot on the ground before the small fire for a bit, shaking her head, rocking back and forth, and mumbling the same phrase over and over to herself.

"Rhoswen, " Fawkes started again and stood up from his seat on the ground. He laid Bry gently on top of his coat he was using as a makeshift bed and knelt before Rhoswen. He looked into her eyes, but she wasn't starring back. She was looking straight through at something that was in her mind. She continued to mumble as he slowly laid a hand on her arm, "Rhoswen?"

"She's dead." Rhoswen mumbled and then blinked, being broken from her hypnosis. She looked at him and shook her head again, "Grandfather killed her."

"He did. She's been dead for nearly fifty years...but," Fawkes replied and trailed off. He squeezed her arm gently and shook his head, "But evil doesn't ever really die."

"I don't understand." Rhoswen gave a small cry and hung her head. She closed her eyes and laid her forehead on her knees.

"I know." Fawkes sympathized with her and looked towards the mouth of the cave. He peered out into the darkness that was illuminated by the glow of the waning moon, "I didn't at first either. It took me a while. Actually, the day I figured it out was the day I left Kissing Town."

Fawkes moved beside her and sat down. He stared at the fire, the flames dancing on the walls, and then at Bry that breathed slowly from pain. Though Rhoswen had saved him from death, his wing was completely shattered and Fawkes doubted he would ever fly again.

"Maleficent was struck by the sword and she did fall from the cliff with the shield, but she wasn't dead. She slithered away, like evil usually does when they feel defeat, and came here." Fawkes looked around the cave and sighed heavily, "She came here and placed the shield on this mountain. At the peek. It's been there all this time."

"What about the fire?" Rhoswen asked and lifted her head. She stared at the flames of the fire while she remembered the green flames that had sat on the peek, "And the lightning?"

"When Maleficent died her evil formed some kind of...a barrier or something around the peek. To guard the shield. To keep us away." Fawkes looked to Rhoswen and watched her carefully. He could see tears falling silently down her cheeks and saw the fear and confusion swirling in her eyes as the flames dance in them.

"And her screams?" Rhoswen bit out, "What were they?"

"A trick. It's her evil. It felt the presence of the sword and was trying to keep it away. It happens whenever it gets too close." Fawkes explanation, though it made sense to her unlike most things that had been happening, did nothing to make her feel better. So many things rushed through her head. She was having trouble focusing.

"How did you find it?" Rhoswen asked slowly and looked to the sword that stuck out from his pack. It was jeweled on the white leather hilt with sapphires and diamonds in a neat design. The blade was a glimmering silver, which she hadn't seen it as ever, "Why isn't it glowing green?"

"The wishing well in the Little Lamb Village." Fawkes looked back at her again from the fire, "I found it at those Peep's farm and washed it in the water. That's when that Tony fellow popped in with the dog."

"That's what you were doing there...?" Rhoswen whispered to herself and shook her head. He hadn't been there to help her or to see her, but to cure the sword of Maleficent's evil. She wanted to yell at him, but fought against it, "Where did you find it?"

"At the witch's ruin castle by the river in the fourth kingdom." Fawkes replied and leaned back against the cave wall, "It was in the tower."

"...I was there." Rhoswen gave a harsh laugh as more tears rolled down her cheeks, "I was on a boat in that river and then I saw Bry. So I jumped out and followed him to the ruins. I never...I never even felt you there."

"You weren't supposed to. I broke the tie for a reason Rose." Fawkes replied as Rhoswen nostrils flared. She clenched her hands tightly, her right arm stinging all the way up to her shoulder, and grit her teeth.

"You broke the ties?" She tried to keep herself calm, but fund it difficult. She had thought he was dead. She had cried to Wolf that she thought her brother was dead because she couldn't feel him anymore, but he had purposely broken them.

"I had to." Fawkes replied and looked back at her again, Rhoswen closed her eyes and felt her nails dig into the palms of her hands.

"Why did you have to?" She asked slowly, trying to reel in her anger. Fawkes stared at her a moment longer and then looked away. He wasn't supposed to talk about it. Especially not with her. He stood up from his spot and walked back over to Bry, "Why Fawkes!"

"Because I was told that I had to." He replied and picked up Bry carefully in his arms. He was older then her, if only by a mere minute or two, but she made him feel like a child. Rhoswen's eyes narrowed at him as her knuckles turned white.

"Who told you!" Rhoswen shouted and looked over at him, "Who! Tell me who!"

"Fauna!" Fawkes shouted back and then fell silent as he stared back at her. He quickly looked away and stared down at the bird in his arms.

"Fauna...?" Rhoswen's anger was quenched by the name. She unclenched her hands and her jaw loosened, "Our Fauna? The fairy?"

"Yes...she found me wandering in the forest of the second kingdom and told me that I had to break ties with you." Fawkes replied and took a deep breath. He sighed and looked back over at her. He could see she was having such trouble understanding. Not only this or about Maleficent, but about everything that had happened. His expression went soft and he looked away from her, feeling ashamed for the first time by his actions, "I didn't want to Rhoswen. I really didn't. It was the only connection you had to me and me to you, but she said it was the only way I could go after the sword. Without the sword we can't get the shield and without the two of them together we can't save the eighth kingdom."

Rhoswen kept quiet and listened to him as he spoke. She didn't know what to say or how to feel anymore. Everything that had happened, everything that might happen...it was too much. She closed her eyes and wove her hands through her hair, gripping it tightly, but not pulling on it. She took a deep breath and tried to will herself to understand it all, to be able to work through it all, but she just couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel anymore.

"Rose...you have every right to be angry with me, but with the sw-"

"I'm not angry." Rhoswen spoke up. Her face was twisted, unable to put a specific emotion onto itself, "At least I don't think I am...I'm just...I'm so confused Fawkes. Everything's gone horribly wrong. I don't know left from right anymore."

She fell silent again and squeezed her eyes as tightly together as she could. Fawkes watched as she fell to pieces before him. He had never seen her so upset. He had never thought it possibly she could be so upset. Carefully, he set Bry back down on his coat and stood up, approaching Rhoswen slowly. He sat down beside her and pulled her to him, wrapping a secure arm around her.

Rhoswen wrapped her arms around his waist and hide her face in his shirt. She allowed herself to sob in hopes that once she was done crying, done letting everything go, she would be better. Everything would be better. Fawkes let out a short breath and then wrapped his arms around her tighter. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him as he felt his own tears beginning. He kissed the top of her head and shushed her.

"Shhh...It's alright. Everything is alright." He whispered to her softly and listened to her cries. He felt the back of his throat sting as she hugged him tighter as though holding on to him for dear life, "It's alright Rhoswen. Shhhh...It's okay. Everything is going to be alright."

He knew that something along her journey had happened to force her to crumble in such a way. Something he should have been there for. Something he should have protected her from. He felt it in his blood, his heart, that it was something so terrible that it had broken her heart. In turn it had broken his as well.

"I promise I'm going to fix this and then everything will be alright again." Fawkes spoke up again and looked out towards the mouth of the cave. He went to speak again, but was halted as he felt a small cry build up in him. When he had suppressed it, but not the tears, he spoke again, "I-I'm going to fix everything, Rose. I'm going to get us home...I promise I will."

* * *

"You're not going by yourself, Fawkes." Rhoswen turned her head and stared at him hard, "You're not going alone. Period. End of discussion."

"Rhoswen, I have to." Fawkes replied exasperated by her. They had been debating the topic since they had woken up this morning. There was absolutely no way she was going to let him go alone and there was absolutely no way in Hell he was letting her follow, "You're not coming."

"Oh yes I am." She replied and looked back over at him. She had been relentless in arguing with him that she was going to follow. She even threatened at one point that if he left her behind again she would climb the peek and face whatever evil Maleficent had left behind without him or the sword.

"Please, you have to go back to the others." Fawkes begged and looked over at her. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No. I won't. I don't even know where they are now." Rhoswen lied as she put out the fire. She shook her hand, trying to free it of the sharp stinging. She knew exactly where Tony, Virginia, and Prince Wendell were; Dragon Mountain. It wasn't too far from them either, but she didn't want to go back. Despite feeling as though she should.

"Please Rose. You can't come." Fawkes argued again and stood up with his pack on his back. He carried Bry in his arms and held him up a little for her to see, "I can't take him with me and I need someone to look after him."

"Okay, now that's not fair." Her hard looked dropped and was replaced by irritation. To use an injured falcon to coax her out of going was low. She shook her head and looked towards the mouth of the cave, "Anyway, I have as much right as you do to go after the sword and shield. Now, since you went after your sword all by your lonesome then I really have a right to go along to get **my** shield."

Fawkes fell silent and stared at her hard. He ground his teeth and clicked them before looking up at the ceiling of the cave.

"Heaven help me..." He mumbled under his breath and looked back at her. He really didn't want her coming along, "...fine."

"Good." Rhoswen smiled and walked over to him. She took Bry from his arms and cradled him against her chest, "Let's go then."

She walked to the mouth of the cave and stepped out into the sunlight. Fawkes stayed behind a moment longer and then shook his head. He put his hands on his hips and watched her as she continued walking away. His mind floated back to the day Fauna and the other fairies, which he had neglected to mention, had cornered him in the forest.

_"Fawkes!" Fauna rushed over to the young man who was chopping wood._

_"Fauna?" Fawkes asked as he stopped himself from chopping another log. He watched as she got closer, her tiny wings flapping wildly and her eyes wide. She landed before him, Flora and Merryweather close behind._

_"You must go to Maleficent's castle straight away!" She shouted through a small pant._

_"How did you find me?" Fawkes asked, axe still held above his head._

_"It does not matter!" Fauna shouted and took a step closer, "You must go now!"_

_"But you can't tell Rose." Merryweather spoke up and wagged fat a finger at him._

_"Tell Rose what? What's at the castle except stone and bad memories?"Fawkes asked as he set down the axe and leaned on it. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked down at them._

_"The sword!" The three fairies shouted at once. Fawkes's eyes went wide as he tried to get his mind working again._

_"The sword?" He asked finally, "It's there?"_

_"Yes and you must go now before a new witch finds it!" Fauna shouted as Merryweather tried to push him to a start. Fawkes stood his ground easily and looked back at the other two._

_"Why can't Rose know?" He asked and looked down at Flora._

_"Because she loves you and would follow if she did." Flora replied with her small, gentle voice, "It is not safe for her. Not yet anyway."_

_"Under no circumstance can she follow." Fauna spoke up and stared up at him, "No matter what she says, does, or promises to do. She cannot go. She must stay with the outsiders she is traveling with. The future of the kingdom depends on the bonds she is making."_

_"How so?" Fawkes asked and looked down at Fauna. The three fairies looked to each other with mixed feelings. Fawkes could tell that Fauna thought it was a bad idea to tell him. Flora, on the other hand, thought he should know. While Merryweather was just too excited to keep the secret bottled up for much longer. They looked back at him slowly, Fauna's mind made up._

_"It does not matter. What matters now is the sword." Fauna started and shook her head, "Rhoswen must stay with the outsiders. If she doesn't then-"_

_"It's a wolf!" Merryweather blurted out and smacked her hands over her mouth. Fauna looked to her incredulously, making Merryweather shrink back into almost nothing._

_"He's Rosie's true love." Flora spoke up softly with a smile despite the hard glared from Fauna. She looked to her fellow fairy and smiled warmly, "He deserves to know."_

_"A wolf?" Fawkes asked and looked to Fauna. She nodded her head, confirming it, "Why doesn't that surprise me."_

_"He's not just a wolf! He's the half-wolf grandson of Little Red Riding Hood!" Merryweather blurted again, but grinned up at Fawkes this time._

_"Yes, well," Fauna started, but fell quiet. She was unsure of what to add to that information, "She must stay with the outsiders while you go after the sword and shield. It's the kingdoms only chance."_

_"And she must never know?" Fawkes asked as the three of them shook their heads, "And how am I supposed to accomplish that? We have a bond."_

_Fawkes wondered how he could ever keep something hidden from his sister. She was already looking for him and she knew exactly where he was at all times. His little journey had actually turned into a game of cat and mouse and she was slowly winning._

_"You must break the tie."_

"Yeah and that worked well for a little while, didn't it?" Fawkes asked under his breath to no one. He stared at Rhoswen's diminishing figure as she walked through the woods and sighed heavily as he shook his head, "The fairies are going to kill me."


	46. Chapter 46: He Found It

Just for you Lift The Wings! Thanks so much!

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

"How much further?" Rhoswen called up to Fawkes again and smirked at his back. Fawkes growled and mumbled under his breath, refusing to answer the question. Rhoswen looked down at Bry and saw his beady eyes open and taking everything in, "Fawkes! How much further!"

"Would you knock it off!" Fawkes shouted back at her and looked over his shoulder, "You are so annoying!"

"I have a lot of missed time to make up for!" She called back and then laughed as she looked down at her feet. They had been climbing the side of the mountain, heading for the peek, a few hours now and still they had not reached it. There hadn't been any green lightning bolts or sudden bursts of green flames or even the terrible screaming, but Rhoswen believed that the evil was changing its game plan. It knew they wouldn't back away now that they both knew it was all a trick.

"Alright! I give up!" Fawkes called back to her and stopped his march. He sat down on a rock and looked back at her, "You win! It's a trick. How do we get past it?"

"The only way I can think of," Rhoswen started and sat down beside him. She looked over the mountain and then at the peek, "Is to go under. Come up inside of the barrier."

"What?" Fawkes turned and stared at her, "Under?"

"These mountains belong to the dwarves and dwarves have their very own class of magic. Much like fairies. Maleficent can form a barrier on top, but underneath the dwarves have the power." Rhoswen explained to him and looked around the parts of the mountain she could see, "There should be an entrance into the mines somewhere close by."

"Back in the woods." Fawkes spoke up and stood from the rock, "You probably even passed it when you found me."

"Hm. I didn't see one." She commented and stood up as well, "Lead the way."

"I will." Fawkes replied and started down the path they had trekked up along. It didn't take them too long to hit the woods again and once in it wasn't too far of a hike to the entrance. Once there the two stood before it. Rhoswen wasn't convinced it was an entrance at all.

"That's an entrance?" Rhoswen asked and stared into the dark cave. There was fallen tree in front of the mouth of the cave that was held up diagonally by two other trees, "It looks more like a cave with a tree fallen in front of it."

"That's what it is. It's disguised." Fawkes replied and walked past her. He stood before the fallen tree and looked back at her, "Coming?"

"Yeah, yeah. Into the creepy cave the went and were never seen again." Rhoswen narrated and stepped into the cave. Fawkes followed behind her and gave a laugh.

"You're the one who suggested this." Fawkes pulled something from his pants pocket, "And ten the older, more wiser, and better looking sibling said, 'let there be light'."

The tunnel they were in was suddenly illuminated as though the sun itself was in the cave with them. Rhoswen looked down at his hand and spotted an orange-pink crystal. She knew it instantly.

"Where did you get a sunstone?" She asked and walked behind him.

"Took a whole lot from you before I left the cottage." He replied and gave a small shrug as though it were nothing. Rhoswen halted and closed her eyes, jaw clenched.

"You're the one who stole my crystals?" She asked and opened her eyes. Fawkes looked back at her and nodded, a smirk falling onto his lips, "After we have the kingdom back I'm sentencing you to be hung up for a week by your big toes."

"Ah yes. I can hear it now. The people shall call their queen, 'Rhoswen the Utterly Ridiculous'." Fawkes replied and shook his head. He turned around and continued to lead her down the tunnel. The tunnels went on forever it seemed like to the two. Rhoswen every now and then would look down at Bry in her arms and feel sorry for the little bird. She too knew that he would never fly again.

"Halt!" A voice shouted out from the end of the tunnel. Suddenly the sunstone went dark and left the three in darkness, "Who is it that comes this way!"

"My name is Fawkes. My sister, Rhoswen, follows behind." Fawkes called out, to whom they assumed was a dwarf, and held a hand out to his side. A signal that they shouldn't move any further down the tunnel yet.

"You cannot come further into these tunnels!" The voice shouted back, "Only dwarves dwell here!"

"Please, we must!" Fawkes started, " We need to get to-"

"I don't care where you _need _to go! You're not getting' there through these tunnels boy!" The dwarf shouted back and went silent.

"Boy? I am a Beastmaster from the ei-"

"Oh, please good and humble dwarf! We must pass through." Rhoswen cut Fawkes off and laid a hand on his arm. She moved past him and squinted her eyes down the dark tunnel, "We have a helpless bird with a broken wing and a royal sword in need of sharpening."

"A royal sword, you say?" The dwarf asked, his tone changing, "Royal sword from where?"

"The Sword of Truth!" Fawkes and Rhoswen replied in unison, but the dwarf scoffed back at them.

"What're you tryin' to pull?" The dwarf replied as the siblings listened closely to the little pitter-patter of footsteps as they approached. The crystal in Fawkes hand lit up again and they stared down at the dwarf before them, "The Sword of Truth went missin' ages ago. Everyone knows that."

"Please look." Rhoswen handed Fawkes Bry and took the sword from his pack. She moved closer to the dwarf and knelt before him with the sword on her hands. The dwarf's eyes went wide and he ran a small hand over the smooth side of the blade where an inscription laid.

"In truth lies justice, fortitude, and valour." The dwarf read and flipped the sword over to see the rest of the inscription, "A sword to defend with such great scalar."

The dwarf went silent as he stared down at the sword with wondering eyes. He ran a hand along it again and looked back at Rhoswen.

"I was one of the dwarves that forged The Sword of Truth for King Philip when he was still a prince." He commented and cracked a smirk, "It really is it. How did you find it?"

"My brother found it in Maleficent's ruined castle." Rhoswen spoke and looked down at the sword, "He washed away the evil that had tainted it, but I'm afraid that it's dulled from _her_ wickedness."

"Well it's of no use anymore. She's dead and the kingdom is in ruin itself." The dwarf turned away and began walking down the tunnel. Rhoswen looked back at Fawkes and silently asked him what they should do, "Are you commin' or not?"

"Yes!" The twins replied in unison and ran after the dwarf. Fawkes watched the dwarf carefully, "Why the change of heart?"

"That chicken in your arms." The dwarf spoke up, but did not turn around.

"He's a gyrfalcon." Fawkes corrected and the dwarf waved it off.

"His wing is shattered." Rhoswen looked down at Bry in Fawkes arms and then looked away, "He'll never fly again."

"Oh yes he will!" Th dwarf snapped and spun on his heels to face them, "What would your mother think if she 'eard you talkin' like that?"

"My mother?" Rhoswen asked and looked to Fawkes. The dwarf sized Rhoswen up and then wagged a finger at her.

"She'd smack, you she would. Queen Valora didn't raise no faithless hooligans. So stop behavin' as such." The dwarf snapped and spun on his heels again, "Don't worry about the chicken. I'll 'ave 'im fixed in a jiffy."

The dwarf led them into another tunnel that seemed to stretch on forever, but a light up ahead quickly shot that from the twins minds. They approached an exit into the core of the mountain and walked into the large cavern. There were several tables set up in random spots and in the far back was a cot. Rhoswen looked up at the cavern ceiling and saw it sparkle with tiny little fragments of quick silver.

"These are the silver mines." She commented and looked over at the dwarf. He nodded his head and then motioned for Fawkes to hand him Bry.

"Be careful with him." Fawkes ordered and handed Bry to the dwarf.

"Stop worryin' 'bout your chicken. He'll be as good as new in a few moments." The dwarf walked towards a table and set Bry down, looking over his wing.

"Fawkes!" Rhoswen shouted out as she stared down upon something leaned against the back wall. Fawkes looked in her direction and then looked back at the dwarf.

"He's a gyrfalcon!" Fawkes shouted at the dwarf, who just waved off the correction again, and walked to his sister. Rhoswen ran out from behind a large stalagmite.

"Fawkes hurry!" Rhoswen shouted and grabbed a hold of his arm, dragging him behind her. She ran them back to where she had been standing and pointed down at the object leaning against the wall, "He's already found it."

Fawkes looked from her and stared down at the shield that laid against the cavern wall. It was an elegant shaped shield with silver trim. The main face of the shield was a white almost ivory color with the families crest; a tiger on the left and a wolf on the right, both facing an iris flower. Around the shield was an inscription; _In Virtue Lies Righteousness, Charity, and Hope. A Shield To Defend Within Great Scope._

"But how?" This was all Fawkes managed to say as he read the inscription over again. He stared down at the shield, open mouthed, arched eyebrow, and trying to form an explanation.

"I went out for a walk one day and found that sittin' on the top of this 'ere mountain. Apparently that witch went up there to die. Had a difficult time pullin' that out of from her barrier." The dwarf spoke up as he walked around the stalagmite. He walked to the shield and stood beside it, grinning up at the two, "Made it look like new just for you deary."

"Thank you so much." Rhoswen smiled and picked up the shield. She looked to Fawkes and mouthed 'dwarf magic' to him with a smirk. She looked down at the shield, amazed at how it was the lightest thing she had ever held. It covered from her shoulders to the beginning of her thighs, held up by two leather straps in the back. She looked back down at the dwarf with a smile, "What is your name, master dwarf?"

"Iero." The dwarf replied, "Iero Gemender, your highness."

"Thank you Iero Gemender." Rhoswen gave a small bow of her head and looked to Fawkes, "What?"

"Where's Bry?" He asked and looked down at the dwarf. The dwarf gave a shake of his head and pointed up. The twins looked to the ceiling and spotted Bry gracefully sliding around, "How?"

"I created the greatest sword and shield of all time. I think I can manage to create a wing for a chicken." The dwarf chastised and looked back up at Bry. Rhoswen gave a small laugh and watched as Bry dove from the ceiling, landing softly on Fawkes shoulder.

"I don't know how we can ever repay you for what you've given us, Iero." Rhoswen spoke up and looked down at the dwarf.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Princess." The dwarf replied and looked between the two, "Will you go home now? Save the kingdom?"

"I hope s-"

"No." Fawkes cut Rhoswen off.

"What?" She snapped her head to him and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going home. You have to find the outsiders." Fawkes shook his head at her and licked his lips. Rhoswen went to argue but suddenly a loud siren went off and startled the three of them. Rhoswen looked up towards the ceiling that shook and then to Fawkes in question at what was going on.

"You 'ave to get out of 'ere!" Iero shouted above the noise and ran towards the stalagmite. He turned back at them and waved them over.

"What's going on?" Fawkes asked as Bry gave a small _chup_.

"There's intruders in the mines. If the other find you your dead. They don't care whether or not you're royalty." Iero explained and then pointed to a tunnel back by his cot, "Go through that tunnel there and at the first fork go right. It'll lead you back up top."

"Thank you." Rhoswen gave him a smile and then ran towards the tunnel with Fawkes. They quickly ran through the dimly lit tunnel and stopped at the for,k, "He said right."

"I know but look." Fawkes pointed at the cave in down the right tunnel and looked back at her, "We have to go left."

Rhoswen groaned and followed after him down the left tunnel. It too was dimly lit and Rhoswen swore she smelled dragon's blood, but that couldn't be. They weren't anywhere near Dragon Mountain. She continued after her brother and followed him down another tunnel. They ran and ran through the darkness, the sirens long gone, and ran until Bry gave a loud KAAK in a signal of danger. They halted by the end of the tunnel they were in and waited, staring at one another.

"Giving up hope was the right thing to do." A rough voice spoke up from around the corner, "It may be slowly, but I always get what I want...Where's the dog? The one called Prince. Where's the girl?"

"Go to Hell." Rhoswen's eyes went wide at the familiar voice. She heard a knife unsheathed and carefully crept past Fawkes, who tried to grab at her, peeking around the corner. She clung to the tunnel wall and stared at Tony on the ground amongst rubble. On his neck, pressed firmly to his skin, was a dagger. The man who held it was the Huntsman.

"I'm not gonna ask again. Where are they?" The Huntsman asked again. Rhoswen pulled herself back and looked to Fawkes. She noticed something sitting in a cleaved out part of the tunnel and looked around him. There sat Prince, wagging his tail, "You** will **tell me. I'll cut it out of you if I have to."

"...Rose no..." Fawkes whispered as softly as he could when Rhoswen peeked around the corner again. She didn't listen to him and rounded the corner with the shield. She bashed the Huntsman in the head and pushed him off of Tony.

"Rose!" Tony called out and looked up at her, but she ignored him and watched as the Huntsman stood up. He pulled his dagger from the ground and stared at her hard. He went to slash at her, but was hit in the forehead by a rock. Rhoswen snapped to look behind her and stared wide eyed at Virginia, who was panting. Fawkes stepped out from behind the corner with Bry on his shoulder and nodded his head.

"Nice throw." He commented and looked down at Virginia. She looked up at him and gave a small smile before looking at her father.

"Get up dad." Virginia ordered him and walked closer. Tony shook his head at her.

"I can't. My back, it's-"

"Not broken. At least not anymore." Virginia replied and knelt down beside him. Fawkes walked further into the little cavern and up to the Huntsman. He was knocked out cold.

"Damn..." He said under his breath and looked to Rhoswen, "She throws better then you do."

"Yeah, cause it's so hard to beat me." Rhoswen rolled her eyes and looked down at Virginia, "Looks like you have a new admirer."

"Yeah, yeah. Dad get up." Virginia ordered again and pulled on his arm. Tony slowly sat up, preparing for the most horrible pain, but none came.

"Wha...how?" Tony asked and stood up from the ground. Virginia tried to hold back a grin and looked from him to Rhoswen.

"I found the most beautiful place in here. Come on." She dragged her father behind her and back into the tunnel she had come out of. Fawkes and Rhoswen followed behind closely as she led them to a cavern of snow and ice.

"It is pretty." Rhoswen commented when she saw Virginia's disappointed expression, "It reminds me of home. All the ice crystals. I love it."

"No! She was here." Virginia snapped and walked further into the cavern. Prince trotted around and sniffed the snow.

"Who?" Fawkes asked and walked up behind her. Virginia looked to him and slowly shook her head, dejected. Fawkes looked back at Rhoswen, who arched an eyebrow at him, and then quickly looked away.

"How about a way out of here?" Tony spoke up and looked around at them all.

_"Over here!" _Prince barked, calling the other to attention. Rhoswen walked over to him and looked down the tunnel he stood at. She listened closely and heard rushing water.

"He found it!" She shouted back to the others, "I think there's a river at the end of this tunnel!"


	47. Chapter 47: Traveling Mirrors

**{}Arcana{}**

Prince led the others the entire way to the end of the tunnel that was concealed from the outside world by over grown vegetation. It was easy enough for Fawkes to cut through with the sword, Tony ogling the sword the entire time he had, and they all stepped out into the day light. No one was following them and the sirens had died down a little bit ago.

"I was sort of right." Rhoswen commented softly to herself as she looked to the river, but it hadn't been the river she had heard. It was the waterfall that fell from a tall cliff into the river. She turned her head and looked to the others that had climbed up on some rocks along the river bed. She moved closer and took a small breather, preparing herself to continue on with Fawkes. It may have been a sign or a simply a coincidence that they all had been brought together again, but she was ignoring both and wanted to go on her own way again.

"I think we're back in the fourth kingdom." Tony announced suddenly and looked around where they were. Fawkes slowly looked around while packing the sword back up and then arched an eyebrow at his assumption.

"And how would _you_ know that?" Fawkes asked as Tony turned around, nearly slipping off a rock, and looked to him. Fawkes stood up and gestured around to where they were with a wag of his hand, "There are no waterfalls in the fourth kingdom. We're most likely in-"

"The seventh." Rhoswen cut in and looked around, the shield still on her arm. She had never seen this waterfall before or even most of the vegetation around. She had also never been within the Seventh Kingdom boarders, for specific reasons, but she knew it had to be the seventh. It gave off a very...magical feel to it. One that she had never felt in any of the other kingdoms. Rhoswen gave a small smile and nodded her head, "Yeah, it's the Seventh Kingdom."

She looked to Fawkes and Tony, taking notice to the annoyed expressions each of them carried, and then rolled her eyes. She looked away again towards the waterfall and stared at the forest on top of the cliff. Most of the kingdoms were surrounded by forest, but the glow from the sun through the trees was...off. It wasn't warm like an orange or yellow. It was almost a pea green, not eerie, but not completely welcoming.

"What is that?" Fawkes voice caught Rhoswen's attention and made her look back at the others. She looked to Virginia and then to the object she held in her hands. It was a little, round, golden mirror adorned with red gems.

"That's a looking glass that is." Rhoswen answered Fawkes question and walked towards Virginia with a smile.

"A looking glass?" Virginia asked and looked over the hand held mirror to the blonde. Rhoswen nodded her head and moved closer to look over her shoulder at it. Rhoswen had only seen a looking glass once. It was a perfect circle and smaller then the one Virginia held. It fit perfectly in someone's palm and could open and close like a clam. It was a silvery white and adorned with five rich blue sapphires. From each sapphire were two lines that together formed a star.

"Oh my...I know that looking glass!" Rhoswen exclaimed and stared down at the mirror with wide eyes.

"You have? How?" Fawkes asked and looked between the mirror and his sister. Rhoswen ran a hand over her mouth and shook her head at the sight of the mirror. It had been missing for over fifty years. Now it was here before them all suddenly?

"That's Snow White's! Where ever did you find it?" Rhoswen asked and looked to Virginia.

"In that ice cavern." Virginia piped up and then held the mirror up to her eye level. Rhoswen knitted her eyebrows together and turned her head slightly to look at Virginia. She had found it in the cavern? It was just simply lying there? Rhoswen shook her head a little at the unsettling feeling in her belly and looked back down at the mirror in Virginia's hand, "Mirror, mirror, in my hand. Who is the fairest in all the land?"

Slowly the mirror's glass rippled like a pebble thrown into a pond and a woman appeared. She was older with reddish hair pulled back from her plump face. She wore a purple dress and matching gloves, a scowl on her lips. Bry gave a loud KAAK and jumped onto Rhoswen 's shoulder from Fawkes's.

"What is it?" Virginia asked and looked to Fawkes because of the bird's strange behavior. He stared down at her a moment and then swallowed hard.

"Uh, t-that's the wit- I mean that's the Queen of the fourth kingdom." Fawkes replied as Rhoswen looked down at the glass again. She narrowed her eyes at the Queen's image. She had heard of her, Wendell's stepmother, but had never actually seen her before. She looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't place why.

"Prince Wendell's mother?" Tony asked and walked up behind them. He stared down at the mirror and suddenly his eyes grew as wide as saucers. He place a hand on the mirror and turned it so he could get a better look, "...Christine?"

"No..." Virginia shook her head and took a quick look at him. Tony nodded his head and ran a hand over his mouth. Virginia stuttered to argue, but then shook her head again. She looked back down at the mirror in disbelief, "It can't be her."

"It is. It's her!" Tony replied while gesturing back to the mirror. He ran a hand through his thin hair and then looked down at his daughter, "That's your mother."

"What!" Rhoswen and Fawkes asked in unison, looking between the two.

"It can't be. You said..." Virginia tried to argue again, but before anything else could be said Tony ripped the mirror from her hands and threw it into the river.

"Who are these people...?" Fawkes asked in a whisper and looked to Rhoswen beside him. She opened her mouth to say something, explain who they were, but then took to shrugging and shaking her head. She didn't know who they were or where they had come from. All she knew is they were father and daughter, were looking for a traveling mirror, came from a place called New York, and dressed funny.

"Dad, why did you-"

"Let's go." Tony ordered, cutting Virginia off. He stormed away towards the woods in a hurry with Virginia quickly following after him. The twins stayed back a moment. Fawkes stared at Rhoswen hard as she met his stare with her own. Before long they were following at Virginia's heels with Prince.

"Dad!" Virginia called out to Tony, who was walking faster then Rhoswen had ever seen before. Virginia struggled to keep up and even slipped a few times.

"Be careful!" Fawkes snapped and caught Virginia by the elbow again before she hit the ground. He helped her to stand again and sighed exasperated by everything. He looked down at her, his hand gripping her elbow firmly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Virginia tore her arm from him and began after her father again. Fawkes cursed lowly to himself as Rhoswen walked up beside him.

"Rhoswen, no matter what, you must stay with the outsiders." Rhoswen imitated Fawkes words to her with a smirk. She gave a small snort of a laugh and walked past him with Prince behind her.

"I thought you said mom was in Miami!" Virginia snapped and then ran towards her father. They were a ways into the woods, the sun peeking out from the tops of the branches.

"What is a my-am-me?" Fawkes whispered to his sister and watched Virginia arguing with her father.

"How the Hell am I supposed to know Fawkes?" Rhoswen retorted and shook her head at him.

"You're the one that has been traveling with them" Fawkes snapped back. Rhoswen looked down at Prince beside her and gave him a quick arch of her eyebrows as if to say 'this is wonderful...', and then looked back ahead of her. She was confused again. She had purposely gone in the opposite direction Virginia and Tony had planned to go, but then somehow wound up back with them. How?

"I can't escape them. No matter what I do..." Rhoswen mumbled under her breath and hung her head. She took a step forward and then walked to the two arguing. Fawkes followed after her with Bry and Prince, standing a little behind her while watching the two outsiders. He was a little apprehensive towards them. If the Queen really was this Virginia's mother, then he felt they couldn't be trusted. Then again, the fairies had told him that Rhoswen was to stay with them, but for what reason? The wolf was no where to be seen and these outsiders were now leading them towards the Witch pretending to be Prince Wendell's stepmother.

"I had to tell you something! You wouldn't stop asking!" Tony snapped back at Virginia, who was fuming. Tony's face dropped as an idea popped into his head, "She's probably got the other mirror."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Fawkes mumbled and Rhoswen quickly elbowed him, smiling at the other two.

"What other mirror?" Rhoswen asked and looked between the two.

"There were three traveling mirrors. Not one." Virginia cut in before her father, "One is on the seabed of the Northern ocean and the other is with the Queen."

"The Northern Ocean?" Rhoswen asked with a skeptical stare.

"Yeah, that's what the elder mirror said." Tony spoke up, but Rhoswen narrowed her eyes and looked between the two of them with a slightly open mouth.

"We weren't separated more then a day at most. What the** Hell** did you two get into?" She asked rhetorically and looked between them again. Traveling mirrors? An elder mirror? Setting off alarms in the ninth Kingdom? She really was wondering what they had gotten into while she was away.

"Doesn't matter." Tony looked from Fawkes to her and pointed a finger at her, "Can you take us to her?"

Rhoswen stared at him for a long moment as she tried to think of a reason not to go along. She had been trying to get as far away from them as possible. Now she was thrown right back in the middle of it all again?

"Take you to who? The Queen?" Rhoswen asked and knitted her eyebrows together as he nodded. She looked to Virginia and then back to Tony again. She licked her lips as she tried to dodge the question, "Why would you want to go to her?"

"We need the other mirror and she probably has it." Tony replied as though it were as simple as that. Fawkes crossed his arms over his chest and looked between them all. He knew what Rhoswen was trying to do and he was fighting with himself over whether or not it was the right idea. He thought back to what the fairies had said, but even that didn't completely convince him that they should follow.

"She very well may **not** have it." Rhoswen argued back and gave a fake smile. She knew that if anyone were to have the mirror, it was the Queen. Rhoswen really didn't want to go along though. Fawkes looked to Rhoswen again and took a deep breath as Fauna's words reverberated through his head.

_"Rhoswen __must stay with the outsiders she is traveling with. The future of the kingdom depends on the bonds she is making. __She __**must **__stay. It's the kingdom's only chance."_

"Why won't you just take us there?" Virginia snapped and Rhoswen suddenly became angry.

"Because I don't think we should!" Rhoswen snapped back. Fawkes looked from her to Virginia and noticed the shield was now lying on the ground. Rhoswen grit her teeth and pointed a finger at Virginia, "Your _mother_ is a **WITCH**! She's probably the one that turned Wendell into a dog!"

"You don't know that! And she's not a witch!"

"Of course she is! She's-"

"I can do it." Fawkes offered suddenly, cutting his sister off.

"Fawkes! You can't be serious!" Rhoswen shouted and rounded on him, "We can't! We have the sword and shield! We can go home!"

Fawkes grabbed Rhoswen by her arm and dragged her a bit away from the others. He would bring them to Snow White's castle, but he would not trust them. Not even a little. He let go of Rhoswen and stared down at her.

"We can't go home." Fawkes replied and shook his head, avoiding the confused gaze she gave him. He didn't like what he was saying, what he was hiding from her still, but he trusted the fairies. If they were telling him that Rhoswen had to stay with the outsiders, not knowing the entire truth, then that's what he would make sure would happen. Whether she liked it or not.

"What...?" Rhoswen's anger dissipated in an instant as her glare turned surprised, "Why not? You said we needed the sword and shield. We have them."

"Yes, we do. We still can't go home yet though." He replied, trying not to give away too much. Rhoswen shook her head at him and gave a small, unsure laugh. Minutes ago she had been fine. She had pushed all her confusion and hurt to the back of her mind to forget about it, but now he was bringing it back again.

"Fawkes...I don't understand." Rhoswen stared at him, waiting for an explanation. Fawkes looked down at the ground and then looked to her.

"I know you don't...but have a little faith in Fauna, Flora, and Merryweather." He replied, but he could see she was struggling with the idea. A year ago she would have had no problem with believing in the fairies, but everything she had been put through, things Fawkes knew he had no inclination about, made her second guess everything she ever knew. Fawkes let out a small sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I promise everything will be explained, Rhoswen. For now, though, we have to stay with the outsiders. We have to see this thing through."

"...You're right." Rhoswen agreed and looked down at the ground, thinking over what he had said. She wasn't sure if she had any faith left in her to give, but she had made a promise to Virginia and Tony. Slowly, she nodded her head and walked back to the others. She stood before them silent for a long moment, looking between the two.

"I'm sorry...to both of you." Rhoswen began and then fell silent again.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. This is our problem. You have enough to worry about." Virginia piped up softly. Rhoswen turned her eyes to the ground as she tried to think of what to say back. She was already forcing herself to have faith in the fairies, in Fawkes, but it was so hard and in the process of everything she had forgotten her promise. Rhoswen picked up her head and looked between the two.

"Everything is just so...muddled together and I'm so...confused by it all." Rhoswen began again and looked between the two, "I know that you two are probably more confused then I am, but-"

"Rose you really don't have to explain anything." Tony spoke up, but Rhoswen shook her head. They were being kind, but Rhoswen knew she had many things to explain.

"No I do." She replied and looked between them again.

"We understand. You have what you need to save your kingdom. Everything you've been looking for, you've found, and now you want to go home. I understand the feeling." Virginia spoke softly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Something is just wrong. Everything has become so construed lately that I'm not so sure of anything any more. I don't know if the sword and shield will save the kingdom. I don't know if I'll ever be able to save the kingdom or my people. I don't know if I will ever be good enough to be queen or whether or not I'm good enough to be called princess." Rhoswen trailed off and shook her head, "After the Little Lamb Village I forgot about the promise that I made to you two. That will not happen again. I will try my hardest to get you to the Queen. I will try my very best to help you find the mirror and I swear that I will not leave again until you're home."

_"Powerful words from one who believes she isn't worthy to rule."_ Prince barked at her from where he sat beside her. She looked down at him and then looked back towards the others. Prince followed her gaze and stared up at Tony and Virginia, who kept silent, _"As if she isn't feeling terrible enough about everything! Say something to her, man-servant!"_

"Oh, uh...thanks?" Tony piped up, having no idea what he could say.

"Okay." Virginia spoke up with a smile on her lips, "Lead the way."

Rhoswen nodded her head and picked up her shield from the forest floor. Fawkes watched them all walk away as Bry came and rested on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Something just wasn't sitting right with him.

"Where is the wolf?" He asked himself quietly and looked to Bry on his shoulder, locked in a silent conversation. Bry gave a small _chup_ and then took off from his shoulder, flying high above the trees. Fawkes watched him go and then followed after the group.


	48. Chapter 48: Run

**{}Arcana{}**

"What kind of woman was she?" Virginia piped up again, asking another question about her mother. Tony had been answering all her questions while the twins and Prince hung back a bit to give them space. They were never out of eye or earshot though.

"Everybody was drawn to her. I couldn't believe it when she said she'd marry me." Tony replied and threw the rock he had picked up a while back, "A-and I knew she was cheating on me, but I just...she wasn't even trying to hide it."

Fawkes looked to Rhoswen and watched her as she stared absentmindedly at the ground beneath her feet. He could tell she was thinking about something, feeling something, but since he had cut the tie he had no clue what it was. Before he would feel the same things and just somehow know what was wrong without her telling him. They could be in two separate kingdoms and they would be able to tell when the other was sad and for what reason, but now it was a mystery to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, earning her attention. She looked up and at him for a long moment before shrugging as though she had no idea what he was talking about, "Rhoswen, what is it?"

"Nothing." She replied in a small voice and looked back down at the ground. The shield clanked lightly against her as she walked, "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. I can see that something is wrong, but I don't know what it is or why." Fawkes replied and took a quick glance at the outsiders, "Is it about them?"

"No." Rhoswen replied honestly. Her mind was no longer plagued by Tony and Virginia. It wasn't on whether or not she would ever save her home or even if she would ever go home. It wasn't on the fact that she still couldn't use her magic right. It was Wolf. Her mind, though she fought it, was completely wrapped around Wolf. Why wasn't he with them? Where was he? What was he doing? Did he wonder where they were? What they were doing? What happened in Kissing Town between him and Virginia?

Fawkes watched his sister silently as she let out a long sigh, watching the ground. He was becoming frustrated, not with her, but with the break in their tie.

"Rhoswen, I'm not a mind reader. I don't know what you're feeling anymore or what you're thinking." Fawkes snapped softly and then bit his tongue. He hadn't meant to snap, but he was feeling so useless to her. Rhoswen looked to him and chewed on the inside of her cheek, "Please, just talk to me. Tell me what is wrong."

"I'm just tired Fawkes." Rhoswen lied, knowing fully well that he knew she was too, and continued on. She walked a bit away from him and watched Prince as he ran through the fields they had come upon. She then looked around where they were at, unable to put a name to it. She looked back at Fawkes, "Fawkes, do you know where we are?"

"It looks like we've wandered into the Fifth Kingdom." Fawkes replied and looked around himself. He had only been in the Fifth Kingdom once and it hadn't been a very pleasant experience. The naked Emperor VI reigned here. Excess gluttony and bombast were rampant, nudism running wild and is compulsory in many of the provinces. The social calendars are dominated by beer and sausage festivals. Deceit and corruption were a common part of the everyday normalcy. Fawkes looked to his sister and cupped his hands around his mouth, "We should leave! Head West back towards the Fourth Kingdom and Seventh!"

Fawkes motioned West to her and she nodded. She looked back at Tony and Virginia, then stopped walking.

"Virginia! Tony! We're heading the wrong way!" Rhoswen called out to them, her own hands cupped around her mouth. The two stopped and looked back at her in question. Rhoswen pointed towards her right, West, and they nodded their heads in understanding. Rhoswen continued to walk as Fawkes came up beside her. Prince ran past them, chasing after some kind of field mouse.

"What happened with the wolf?" Fawkes asked suddenly as they continued through the field. Rhoswen looked over at him and then shook her head. For breaking the ties he was still very good at guessing. Or maybe it was just a simple question.

"I'm not sure. I have been wondering that myself. He should be here." Rhoswen replied and looked over at Virginia and Tony, who walked several yards from them. Her mind drifted back to the day they had left Kissing Town and to the restaurant that had been so wonderfully decorated, "He proposed to her in Kissing Town. I think she said no and didn't tell him we were leaving."

"He proposed? ...to her?" Fawkes asked incredulously and looked back at Virginia. Rhoswen knitted her eyebrows together and nodded her head carefully. Fawkes looked back at his sister and then subtly pointed at Virginia, "To Virginia? The outsider? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" Rhoswen asked and stopped walking. Fawkes shut up instantly. He looked from Rhoswen to Virginia, wanting to tell her what the fairies had said to him, but kept quiet. Rhoswen shook her head at him and looked back at Virginia, "And to think...I was beginning to believe they were made for each other."

Fawkes gave a small laugh and looked back before him, walking again. He hadn't meant to laugh, but he knew better and sooner or later, if things went the way the fairies foresaw, then she would too. She would see that this _wolf_ was to be king, his king, his sister's husband, his brother-in-law. There was no way he would end up with the outsider. He wasn't her type anyway.

"What is wrong with the idea of Virginia and Wolf?" Rhoswen asked and walked up beside him. Fawkes looked to her and then over at Virginia. He studied her for a long moment. Her chocolate brown hair was far too short for a girl. Her legs were too long and thin. Her waist was too high and too flat chested. Her chin was too pointed and her eyes were an odd shade of green. Her voice was the most irritating thing Fawkes had ever heard before and the way she talked, her words, were strange.

"No. There is no way." Fawkes replied and gave another laugh. Virginia couldn't have been the girl that wolf wanted to marry. Fawkes looked down at the ground tried to hold back his laughter.

"Why?" Rhoswen snapped and looked over at him. Fawkes shook his head and looked to his sister, trying to reel his laughter in. He faltered and let out another laugh before looking away again, "What?"

"There's no way he wanted to marry _her_. She's too short, an outsider, and not even that pretty." Fawkes laughed again and looked back at her, "There's just no way a wolf would marry an outsider like Virginia."

"Oh...**Virginia** is it?" Rhoswen taunted and smirked at him mischievously, "No longer this 'outsider' crap? You're on a first name basis now?"

Fawkes's laughter quieted instantly at what she was hinting at. He shook his head at her vigorously and tried to speak, but only stutters came out. He looked from his sister to Virginia and then back again.

"Wha...? No. Absolutely not!" He argued back, but Rhoswen continued to stare at him all knowingly.

"I'm sure." Rhoswen mumbled and walked past him, following Prince. They all walked past a few trees and Prince was now following closely behind them. Rhoswen could feel that they had entered the Seventh Kingdom again, not the Fourth like they had hoped for, because of the strange indifferent feeling inside of her.

"Well, I still have this urge to go up to everyone I see and tell them that my mother left me at seven! That she just left me!" Rhoswen and Fawkes looked over at Tony and Virginia standing by a large tree. Virginia was crying, no sobbing, trying to keep herself together while Tony just let her yell at him. She walked behind the tree and Tony followed after her, "Like that would explain everything! And I hate her! And miss her! ...I always wanted my life to be a fairytale...now it is! Ha!"

Fawkes meant to move from his spot, walk closer to the two and see what exactly had started, but Rhoswen grabbed his arm. She looked to him and shook her head. This wasn't their business. It was between father and daughter. Virginia had something to say, but no one would listen. So she was making her father listen. Rhoswen knew the feeling.

"Dad?" Virginia's small voice asked after a moment of silence. This alarmed the twins and Rhoswen quickly let go of Fawkes arm. She ran to the tree and rounded it to see Tony on the ground asleep with a pink powder on his face. She then looked to the tall grass ahead by a row of trees, trying to spot who she knew was there.

"Trolls!" Fawkes suddenly shouted from his spot and Rhoswen caught sight of them; Relish's children," Rhoswen, take Virginia and run!"

"We have to go." Rhoswen told Virginia and grabbed hold of her. She pulled her behind her as Prince followed as quickly as he could. The trolls shot more of their sleeping powder and hit him, knocking him out. Rhoswen wanted to, but knew she couldn't turn around to get him. There was no time.

"But my dad." Virginia looked back at her father on the ground, but Rhoswen continued to pull her along. They ran as fast as they could, the trolls close on their trail, but it just wasn't enough.

"Rhoswen watch out!" Fawkes called out from behind the trolls as Rhoswen felt the powder hit her in the back. Fawkes forced his way past the trolls, knocking two of them to the ground and ran for his sister. Rhoswen began to slow, her running becoming a forced jog. More powder hit her in the back and she dropped Virginia's arm, starting to walk, "Rose!"

"Take Virginia." Rhoswen got out as Fawkes ran up to her. She pushed him away and fell to her knees, "Run..."

The last thing she saw before passing out was Fawkes snatching Virginia's hand in his and pulling her along with him towards a row of trees.

* * *

"Rose, wake up...!" Rhoswen felt herself shake from left to right gently and slowly opened her eyes. Everything was a little blurry, but she looked to her right and saw Tony lying next to her.

"What happened?" Rhoswen asked, but Tony quickly shushed her and nodded his head to Rhoswen's left. Rhoswen turned her head and stared at the backs of Relish's children; Burly, Blue Bell, and Blabberwort. Her eyes drifted down and locked on her shield that leaned against the side of the wagon. Her eyes moved right to Prince, who was chained to the Huntsman that was sleeping. Rhoswen looked back at Tony, noticing that neither Fawkes nor Virginia were there, "Good...they got away..."

"Yeah, well what about us...!" Tony snapped and looked back at the Huntsman, hoping he hadn't spoken too loud. Rhoswen looked down at the chains that restrained her wrists. She then looked over at Tony and mouthed for him to roll off from the back of the wagon they were in.

"We can't...what about Prince...?" Tony asked back and nodded his head in the dog's direction. Rhoswen looked back at Prince and mouthed that she was sorry.

"We can't take him or my shield along." Rhoswen told Tony and then pushed him, which made her fall out from the wagon as well. She collided with the ground hard and then sat up, looking top Tony beside her. Now she understood why she had fallen out with him. They were chained together.

"Is there a step two to your wonderful plan? Or is this just it?" Tony asked as Rhoswen looked back to their chains. She would have used her magic if she didn't think she would pay for it, but instead she stood up and pulled Tony up with her. They quickly headed towards the trees where a path sat.

"Look!" Tony piped up and pointed at a little sign, telling which way to get to Prince Wendell's castle. Rhoswen looked from Prince Wendell's castle thirty-nine miles to Prince Wendell's castle thirteen miles and noticed how different each path looked, "I don't care if that is a short cut..."

"Wait Tony." Rhoswen caught the back of his coat and held him to his spot. He was so ready to walk off towards the thirty-nine mile path, seeing that it was well lit and passed through a field. Tony looked down at Rhoswen and then looked the two paths and pointed to thirteen mile route, which was eerie and ill lit, "We go this way."

"What?" Tony asked and turned around to face her completely, "Why do you think this way is listed as thirteen miles while the other is thirty-nine?"

"As I told Virginia, Tony. In the Nine Kingdoms, eerie usually means safe." Rhoswen replied and began pulli9ng him towards the eerie thirteen mile route. She looked back at Tony and stopped, waiting for him.

"Usually?" Tony asked and stared at her. Rhoswen gave a shrug and then turned on her heels, continuing to try and pull him down the path. Tony followed after her, not wanting to venture down the path, and argued softly that they were going the wrong way. Rhoswen looked over her shoulder and down the path they were on, watching as the sunlight disappeared until it was covered by the eerie gray-green glow of the forest.


	49. Chapter 49: Lost

**{}Arcana{}**

"Do you even know where we're going?" Virginia asked again as her footing slipped and she nearly fell into a pond of swamp water.

"Yes." Fawkes growled back and then shook his head in irritation. Ever since he had dragged her into this forest, at his sisters request to rescue her, she had insisted that he was going the wrong way. He knew he wasn't...or at least thought he wasn't, but the swamp was looking oddly familiar to him.

"We've been through this swamp twice." Virginia pipped up again. Fawkes stood still and looked around where they were. Virginia walked right into his back and snapped something at him, but his mind was focused on the three paths ahead of him. Slowly, he looked to his right and then his left; two more paths. He turned around and looked at the paths behind him and Virginia; three more, eight in total.

"Would you please shut up already!" Fawkes snapped at Virginia, who was still scolding him like a child, "If you're so smart, then you lead."

Fawkes gestured with his hand for her to move past him and pick a new path. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it tightly and nodded her head once.

"I will." She snapped and walked past him. Fawkes rolled his eyes, knowing that she had no idea where she was going. She couldn't. He couldn't. They were stuck. He watched her walk to the path slightly left of the path straight ahead and followed after her, "This path won't lead us out!"

They walked for a while down the path and spotted a light ahead. Virginia looked behind her at Fawkes and gave a triumphant smirk. Fawkes bit his tongue from saying something smart back to her and let her lead them towards the light.

"Hm, now doesn't this look familiar?" Fawkes commented and dramatically looked around the swamp the were back in with his arms crossed over his chest. They stopped in the middle of the eight way fork and Virginia put her hands on her hips as she tried to think over what had happened. She looked to her left and then to her right, trying to decide which way to go next. She suddenly walked down the path directly left of them with Fawkes following behind her quietly. Again they ended up back in the swamp. Fawkes leaned back against one of the trees with moss hanging from its branches and watched as she tried to decide on a new path to follow.

"Give it up already, Virginia." Fawkes spoke up after a moment, but Virginia shook her head. Fawkes sighed heavily and laid his head back against the tree, "We're not going anywhere."

Virginia ignored him and walked off to the lower left path. She almost instantly disappeared amongst the trees and green-gray glow. Fawkes shook his head at her behavior and looked down at the short green grass beneath his boots. He looked up when he heard her heavy breathing and looked to her coming back down the same path she had left on.

"You've been down three. Why not try for four? Maybe five even." Fawkes mocked and then scoffed, looking away from her.

"Maybe I will!" Virginia shouted while glaring at him with her nostrils flared, but she didn't. Instead she walked back to the middle of the crossroads and leaned against a tree across from Fawkes. Fawkes watched her carefully and bit his tongue from making a comment.

"Go ahead." Virginia groaned out and waved at him, "Say it."

"What?" Fawkes asked, honestly confused as to what she was referring to. Virginia looked over at him, breathing heavily, and waved her hand at him again.

"I told you so." Virginia imitated him and then slipped down from the tree to sit on the grass. Fawkes gave a small huff of a laugh and looked away from her. He wanted to say 'I told you so', but he wouldn't. She had obviously learned a lesson the hard way.

"Don't need to. You obviously found out I was right by trekking down several different paths when I told you we couldn't get out just any one of them." Fawkes replied and looked around at the paths. He was a little frustrated by the magic trap. He should have been able to sniff their way out, smell the fresh air from one of the paths, but everything smelled the same; swamp water and mold.

"So how do we get out?" Virginia asked and looked around the swamp. Fawkes shook his head for a moment, but then stopped as he looked to each of the different paths. Slowly an idea came to his mind or more an image.

"Eight paths. Eight points." Fawkes said aloud and pushed himself off from the tree, "It's the North star."

"The North star? You've got to be kidding me. We can't even see the sky in this swamp." Virginia pointed towards the sky that was covered by the tops of the trees. Fawkes ignored her and stood in the middle of the the crossroads.

"To the right..." Fawkes mumbled to himself as he turned to face the immediate right path. Virginia stood up from the ground and walked closer, curious as to what he was doing, "Second star."

"What are you doing?" Virginia asked finally. Fawkes looked between two paths; the path ahead of him and the one directly right of it.

"More magical nonsense or as Rhoswen would say a magical puzzle." Fawkes replied and looked between the two paths again. He knew the path they needed was before him, but now he was unsure of which one. If only Virginia had tried them all, "Second star to the right...but I can't remember the rest of the rhyme."

"Are you really reciting Peter Pan?" Virginia asked and knitted her eyebrows in dissatisfied confusion.

"Yes. Pan is a legend in the North. Stopped the famous Hook. He and the Lost Boys lived in this forest. Probably even made this trap." Fawkes explained and looked back at her, "You've heard of him in New Fork?"

"It's New **York** and yeah we have." She snapped, walking forward. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down the two paths that Fawkes was trying to decide on. She raised a finger and pointed to the one straight ahead, "That one."

"How do you know that?" Fawkes asked, feeling apprehensive to trust her decision. After all, she was an outsider.

"Second star on the right, then **straight** on till morning." Virginia recited the phrase from the book and walked towards the path. She looked back at Fawkes, who was amazed that she actually knew it, "Are you coming?"

"I will follow you anywhere." Fawkes replied, his tone playful as his lips began to crack into a smile. Virginia narrowed her eyes at him and then shook her head, laughing.

"Shut up." Virginia turned around and headed down the path with Fawkes following beside her.

* * *

"Do you even know where we're going?" Tony asked once again and again Rhoswen ignored him. It seemed like hours they had been traveling down the same path, but were getting no where, "I knew we should have taken the other path, but no. This way is a short cut, you said. Eerie means safe, you said."

"Tony. SHUT. UP." Rhoswen drew out the words and turned to look at him. She was tired, frustrated, wanted to get the chains off her wrists, and his complaining wasn't helping any. She turned back around and continued on, Tony mumbling under his breath. Rhoswen suddenly stopped and held an arm out, stopping Tony from walking any further.

"What?" Tony asked and looked down at her.

"Do you hear that?" Rhoswen asked and stared down at the ground at nothing. She was listening intently to the song that was in the air, having no idea what it was, but knowing where it was coming from. She took a step forward and then began walking again, pulling Tony with her, "It's coming from up ahead."

"Well we shouldn't go towards it!" Tony called out and tried to keep up with her pace, having little choice. They stepped from the path into a swamp that seemed illuminated by an unknown source. Tony looked down at a sign in a small trench filled with swamp water and then looked to Rhoswen, "Uh, that said Deadly Swamp."

"It's fine." Rhoswen replied and continued on. She crouched slightly and walked beneath a fallen tree, Tony following behind her.

"It said Deadly." Tony spoke again, nearly slipping into one of the many small ponds of swamp water. Rhoswen waved off his comment and continued on until she stopped suddenly again, arm outstretched to stop Tony, "Now what?"

"Listen." Rhoswen spoke softly and tilted her head to one side to listen better. Tony shook his head and looked around the swamp they were in. His eyes narrowed slightly as he stared off into nothing.

"I hear it too." He commented and looked to his right for a source, "Sounds like 'A Whiter Shade of Pale'."

"What?" Rhoswen asked, snapping out of her momentary trance. She looked to him with an arched eyebrow and curious as to what he was talking about.

"The song. It's 'A Whiter Shade of Pale' by Procol Harum." Tony replied and nodded his head at his answer. Rhoswen's suddenly ear picked up on something that the music had been covering up before.

"That's a howl." Rhoswen spoke up and snapped her head left and right for the source.

"No, it's the song you're hearing." Tony corrected her and moved past her, singing along while pulling her now.

"No I heard a howl." Rhoswen argued and looked out along the swamp they had walked. Suddenly she felt uneasy. She knew it was a howl she had heard. It was a very distinct howl too. The howl of a wolf and not just any common four legged wolf, but a person bit by the beast. It was the howl of a wolf in search of something. The howl of a wolf calling out to her, "Fawkes! Fawkes, is that you!"

"I told you. It's the song." Tony gave a small laugh and tugged on the chains that bound them together.

"Tony, I think we should go back." Rhoswen spoke up and looked back at Tony. He waved her off and continued on, humming along with the song. Rhoswen felt tingles in her palms and her stomach suddenly became heavy. Something about that howl made her look back behind her again. It made her want to stay put or even go back the way they had come, but Tony was walking the opposite direction and she couldn't let him out of her sight...not even if she wanted to.

She turned around and walked behind him, the feeling inside of her growing. The swamp slowly filled with a light, pale green mist that seemed to come out of no where. It wasn't dense, but almost as though they were walking through a dream.

"What was that?" Tony asked suddenly, breaking from his singing. Rhoswen lifted her eyes from the swamp floor and looked about them at the glowing yellow bursts that shot by them.

"Oh, no. Fairies." Rhoswen answered as the glowing balls of light landed on a tree stump several feet from them. The two walked closer as the light dissipated and three small female fairies stood before them on the stump.

"Everyone thinks they can handle this swamp." One of the fairies spoke up in such a high pitched voice that Rhoswen nearly laughed.

"But they all end up in the hands of the swamp witch." Another fairy spoke, looking to the other two for confirmation.

"The swamp witch?" Tony asked skeptically and arched an eyebrow.

"Yes." Rhoswen replied and looked up at him as though he should know by now. She shook her head and looked back at the little fairies to listen to what they had to say to them. She knew they were neither good nor evil, but that didn't mean to trust them or not trust them with some things.

"There are three things you mustn't do under any circumstances." The last fairy spoke and raised a finger, "One; do not drink the water."

"Two; do not eat the magic mushrooms." The first continued.

"And three; never, ever fall asleep." The second fairy finished. Rhoswen nodded her head slowly as she repeated the tips inside her mind.

"Oh look! They're chained up!" One of the fairies exclaimed and pointed at the chains that bound the two together.

"Why have you not freed yourselves, Enchantress? Surely you have the power, do you not?" Another fairy asked, almost mocking her. Rhoswen looked down at her and narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I do, but my magic is all messed up thanks to a dark enchantress. It doesn't work quite right at the moment." Rhoswen replied, almost biting out ever word.

"Would you like to be separated from each other?" A fairy asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes-"

"No Tony! Wait!" Rhoswen shouted and snapped her head to look at him in horror, but it was too late.

"-more then you know."

"Tony...you idiot..."


	50. Chapter 50: A Single Prick

**{}Arcana{}**

"Tony...you idiot." Rhoswen sighed and looked around where she was at. Slowly she shook her head and sighed again, having no energy left within her to scream or shout. She was no longer standing beside Tony or even in the same swamp as before. This swamp was...darker. She had no idea where she had been sent to, but it wasn't a comforting place.

"I should have known not to trust the fairies. I should have just walked away when they appeared. Just turned and walked away whether Tony liked it or not." Rhoswen scolded herself and began walking off in a random direction. Any direction was as good another to her. She had no idea where she was heading anyway. Her wrists were separated from the chains, but she was now separated from Tony too, "This isn't good. This is so not good."

Rhoswen walked and walked, stumbling here and there. Her legs felt like jelly and threatened to collapse beneath her. Her stomach growled and her throat was dry. She passed pond after pond of swamp water and mushroom after mushroom, but she would not touch them. The rules from the fairies pounded in her head like a bad song.

_Do not drink the water. Do not eat the mushrooms. Do not fall asleep._

_No drinking the water. No eating the mushrooms. No falling asleep._

_No water. No mushrooms. No sleeping._

_Do not drink the water. Do not eat the mushrooms. Do not fall asleep._

_No drinking the water. No eating the mushrooms. No falling asleep._

_No water. No mushrooms. No sleeping._

"I should have dragged Tony off, kicking and screaming, but no. I had to see what the fairies had to say. Great help they were. I don't even know if they were telling the truth about the water or the mushrooms." Rhoswen gumbled to herself as she trudged on through the swamp. She didn't know how long she had been walking, but it felt like days and she had yet to come across any of the others. She didn't even know if Fawkes and Virginia had come in to the swamps.

She also hadn't heard another howl, which made her think that Tony had been right. Maybe she hadn't really heard it at all. She also hadn't heard any more music or seen any more fairies. It was just her alone in the swamp, trudging on to find an exit. It was as though she were in a separate reality, a mirror reality, where she was doomed forever to walk alone until she died or caved into eating, drinking, and sleeping.

"Those mushrooms are far out!" Rhoswen stopped in her tracks and her head perked up at the voice. She looked to her right and knitted her eyebrows together.

"Virginia?" She asked and took a step closer to a row of bushes, "Virginia?"

"Rose!" Virginia suddenly popped out from behind a set of swamp bushes and stumbled her way over to Rhoswen. Rhoswen narrowed her eyes at her and spotted a cup in her hand.

_Do not drink the water._

"You're not drinking the swamp water are you?" Rhoswen asked and snatched the cup away from her, "Are you?"

Rhoswen stared at Virginia a moment longer, who could only laugh, and then sniffed the cup. She quickly chucked it as fas away as she could. Virginia** had** been drinking swamp water.

"Come on. The mushrooms are **great**." Virginia laughed and grabbed one of Rhoswen's hands, dragging her towards the bushes she had come from.

_Do not eat the mushrooms._

"You're eating the mushrooms too?" Rhoswen groaned and allowed Virginia to drag her behind the bushes. Virginia then let go of her hand as Rhoswen's eyes went wide at the sight before her. There were Tony and Fawkes, both eating mushrooms and drinking swamp water, laughing at nothing.

"Rosie! We were wonderin' when you would find us!" Fawkes laughed out and raised his cup in the air, water spilling over the sides. Virginia laughed along with him and stumbled over to him. She nearly fell to the ground, but caught herself and sat down next to Fawkes. The two of them laughed at some kind of silent joke and leaned into each other, unable to keep themselves up straight. Rhoswen's eyes grew even wider as dread crept into her blood.

"This is not happening. This cannot be happening." Rhoswen tried to convince herself as she shook her head. She looked around at them all and then shut her eyes tightly. She opened them again, hoping that it was all a bad dream or some kind of illusion, but it wasn't. It was real and it was a nightmare. She looked to Tony and shook her head at him, "**No** drinking the water. **No** eating the mushrooms. **No** falling asleep! That's what the fairies told us, Tony!"

"I know! I know! But Rose," Tony started and gave a laugh. He scrambled to his feet and walked to her. He swayed back and forth, threatening to fall over at any moment, "The mushrooms...the mushrooms are _so_ good! And the water. Oh, Rose you have to try the water."

Tony held out his cup of water to her, but she smacked it away violently. All her hunger, all her thirst and exhaustion had disappeared and was replaced by anger. She stormed past Tony and over to Fawkes, grabbing his cup of water. She threw it as far away as she could, but all he did was laugh. Rhoswen got angrier and took his plate of mushrooms, throwing them away as well. Again, all he did was laugh like nothing was wrong.

"I cannot believe this!" Rhoswen growled and then took a step back. She placed a hand to her forehead while the other rested on her hip and paced for a moment, "What am I going to do?"

She suddenly stopped pacing when she heard the same song from earlier fill the air. She looked down at a group of mushrooms beside her and saw them sway from left to right as they sang in sync. Her face twisted in disgust as she stepped away from them. She then looked back at the others and saw they were lying on the ground.

_Do not fall asleep._

"No! What the Hell is wrong with all of you!" Rhoswen shouted and ran to Fawkes, whose eyes were closed. She knelt down beside him and shook him as hard as she could, but he did not wake. She looked to Virginia on his other side and reached over her brother to shake her, but she too did not wake, "Wake up! You all have to wake up!"

Rhoswen tried to shake Virginia again, but she swatted at her and nearly ripped off the necklace from around Rhoswen's throat. She then rolled over on to her side. Rhoswen shook Fawkes again, harder, but he didn't move. He only snored softly and rolled to his side, an arms wrapping around Virginia. Rhoswen looked over at Tony and then she scrambled to him.

"Tony! Tony, wake up!" Rhoswen shook him and then gently slapped his cheek. Tony's eyes fluttered open and he mumbled something out. His eyes begna to close again, but Rhoswen slapped his cheek harder to try and keep him awake, "No! Stay awake!"

Tony's eyes shut and he began to snore loudly. Rhoswen looked back at the other two and then back at Tony, unsure of what to do. Each of them were out cold and she had no way of waking them up.

"No, no, no..." Rhoswen whispered to herself softly as she sat back and covered her mouth with a shaky hand. She didn't know what to do or what would happen now. Would they all die? Were they simply just drugged and tired, bound to wake up sooner or later? Or was this all just another trick by the fairies?

_"Rhoswen..." _Rhoswen's heart stopped beating and her hand fell from her mouth. She completely froze, afraid to move, afraid to even breathe. She knew this voice. It was thee voice that had called out to her in the Little Lamb Village. The voice from the mountain. It wasn't a trick like Fawkes had told her. It was really her; Maleficent. She was calling to her, almost as though she were standing right behind her, _"Rhoswen...come to me..."_

Rhoswen stayed in her spot, but looked over her shoulder slowly. She spotted a familiar green glow coming from around another set of bushes behind Tony. It sent a wave of panic through her, kick starting her heart again so much that she could hear it beat in her ears. Rhoswen's breathing was slow, forced to keep a steady pace, but she was failing quickly.

_"Rhoswen...come to me..."_ Rhoswen stared at the glow a moment longer and then slowly stood up. She turned to face the menacing, yet entrancing, glow from behind the bushes and swallowed hard as her heart beat wildly in her chest. She took a step forward, her mind screaming for her to run, but she couldn't. She took another step closer and the glow seemed to get brighter as though happy with her motions, _"Good...come to me...come Rhoswen..."_

Rhoswen took slow step after slow step, inching her way closer to the bushes. She felt the necklace slip from her throat and fall to the ground, but she could not move from her path to get it. She walked around them as her heart threatened to beat right out of her chest. Her breathing was now unsteady, shallow and rapid as though she were having a nightmare. Rhoswen's eyes went wide. There in the middle of the swamp sat her worst fear. Something that she knew would be waiting for her at some point in her life; a spindle.

_"Her life shall dwindle. Only to end by the prick of a spindle. That was my curse upon your grandmother and now it is my curse upon you."_ Maleficent spoke, anger seeping into her voice. Rhoswen slowly outstretched her right arm. Her hand shook slightly as she approached the spindle She could see what she was doing, what she was about to do, but she had no power to stop it, _"Your grandmother got away, but you shall not. Now touch it."_

"No." Rhoswen spoke softly, so softly that it was almost inaudible. Rhoswen felt herself lurch forward slightly as though something had pushed her. Her pointer finger was mere inches from the point of the spindle. Rhoswen shook her head as fear replaced her panic, "No. Please. Wait."

_"I waited for over fifty years! Now, touch it!"_ Maleficent ordered, her anger building and turning into rage. Rhoswen fought against the invisible force, but her voice came again, _"I said touch it! Do it now!"_

"No." Rhoswen cried softly and tried her hardest to fight against the force drawing her to the spindle. A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek, "Fawkes...! Someone help...!"

_"No one can save you! You are alone! Now touch it! Do as I say!"_ Maleficent shouted again and Rhoswen felt herself lurch forward once more. Her hand was mere centimeters from the point and her heart hurt as though it was bound to explode, _"DO IT NOW!"_

Rhoswen felt herself lurch forward again and her finger touched the spindle's point ever so lightly, drawing a single drop of blood. Her hand was dropped by the invisible force and fell to her side. Rhoswen looked down at her finger and watched as the drop of blood fell to the swamp floor.

_"Good girl." _Maleficent's voice came again, a happy ring to her tone. Maleficent then gave a menacing laugh as Rhoswen collapsed to her knees before the spindle. She slowly slipped backwards and laid limply on the grass as though paralyzed, _"You're grandmother would be so proud of you."_

Maleficent gave another laugh and the glow around the spindle disappeared. Tears ran down Rhoswen's cheeks uncontrollably. It wasn't because she was in pain, she wasn't, but because she knew what was happening to her. She was dying. It was slow and without pain or suffering, but she was dying. Ever second that passed was her absolute last and she knew it.

Her mind began to drift away, but something caught her eyes. It was three little glows approaching her. They circled above her, blue, red, and green, and spoke to her softly as though she were in some kind of a dream.

"Please...do not let me die..." Rhoswen begged softly as another tear ran down her cheek. The three glows continued to circle, each growing brighter and dimmer as though conversing with each other.

"Not to death did the fairest princess fall." The little red glow spoke and gently touched one of her hands before joining the others in the circle again. Rhoswen's flesh grew paler and cold as she watched the glows circle above her.

"Instead to a deep sleep, did I send them all." The blue one continued and tapped Rhoswen gently on the forehead. It then went back to the circle. Rhoswen's eyes suddenly felt heavy and they drifted closed several times, but she fought to keep them open for as long as she could.

"Only to wake by true love's kiss." The green's soft voice spoke warmly and touched Rhoswen's lips, making her cry softly. The green glow then joined the others in the circle.

"Wake not before. We all know this." The glows said together.

"He won't come..." Rhoswen whimpered out as her lips slowly began to blue, almost turning indigo. She wanted more then anything for Wolf to be there, sitting beside her, telling her everything was going to be alright even though she knew it wouldn't. She wanted him to hold her, tell her everything she wanted to hear as she slipped away. She didn't want to die without telling him she loved him, not in a note, but from her own lips. She wanted him to be hers, to save her, love her, but she knew it would never happen. Not now, "Wolf..."

Slowly the blue, green, and red glows lowered to Rhoswen's chest. They hovered above it quietly as Rhoswen cried. Rhoswen's breathing slowed to near nothing, her chest seeming as though it neither rose nor fell. Her eyes slowly closed and soon the world was lost to her.


	51. Chapter 51: Light In The Darkness

**{}Arcana{}**

_"Rhoswen..." _Rhoswen couldn't tell whether the voice was real or in her head. It had been slowly calling out to her for some time now. Her mind was more focused on what was going on with her, within her. She couldn't tell whether she was lying or standing. She couldn't hear anything besides the voice that called out to her ever so gently. She could see nothing.

Everything was dark, pitch black, as though she had left the swamp and fallen into space. She wasn't cold though. She was peaceful, warm. It seemed as though she were just floating along in the vast darkness with no where to go, no time to keep. If this were death, then she welcomed it for all eternity.

_"Rose, open your eyes." _Rhoswen knitted her eyebrows together at the order of a new voice. Her eyes were open. All she could see was darkness, _"Open. Your. Eyes."_

Rhoswen suddenly shut her eyes tightly as a blaring light hit them. After a moment they fluttered open at the stricter command of the voice, but again she was staring at nothing. This time though, all around her was a blinding white. It reminded her of fresh snow within the Eighth Kingdom, but she wasn't cold. She was strangely warm, comforted...confused.

_Where am I? Is this death?_

_"Get up Rose." _Rhoswen sat up and turned her head to the right. There was nothing. Only more blinding white. She looked to her left and saw the same thing. She couldn't tell whether or not it, where ever she was, stretched on forever because of all the white that seemed to blend together. It felt familiar to her. Not the place she was in, if it was a place, but something else.

_"Rosie. This way." _Rhoswen stood up and looked around her for the source of the newest voice. This call was different from the first and second that had awoken her and made her open her eyes. It was gentler, more motherly. The first had been soft, older while the second was bossy, even overly confident. Rhoswen looked about her, but could only see white, _"This way."_

_What way?_

_"Here." _Something far off to Rhoswen's right gave a soft golden glow. She narrowed her eyes and studied it apprehensively. It didn't looked menacing like the green glow had around the spindle. Actually it was the opposite. It was inviting like an old friend greeting her after so long.

_"Come Rhoswen. We have much to talk about and little time."_ The first voice spoke again. It's tone was wise and Rhoswen knew that she recognized it, but she could not place it. Each of the voices seemed far away, like from a distant memory she had forgotten. Rhoswen took a tentative step closer to the glow that grew brighter and then another, _"That's it. A little more dear."_

Rhoswen walked closer and then into the glow, squinting her eyes at the stinging it caused her eyes. She could barely make out three figures standing before her in a neat row. The middle one was tallest, then the one to the left was a tiny bit shorter. The one all the way to the right was shortest and plump.

"Who are you?" Rhoswen asked softly and raised a hand up to her eyes to try and block out some of the light blaring in her eyes.

"Sorry about that dear." The middle figure spoke and raised a hand with something thin and long in it. They gave a wag of the object and slowly the golden glow disappeared. Rhoswen stared down at the now blurry figures. She could tell they were all women and see little wings sprouting from their backs. She could also see the colors of their clothing; green, red, and blue.

"She doesn't remember us!" The little round, blue blur spoke up. Rhoswen recognized her voice as the one that had ordered her to open her eyes.

"She was only a child when we left. Be patient." The green blur spoke, her voice warm and soft. Rhoswen blinked several times to try and focus her vision. The green blur had been the one to call her Rosie, a name that few used for her anymore.

"Well, it cannot be helped at the moment. We must tell her whether she remembers us or not." The red blur spoke and looked to the two on her side. Rhoswen could tell she was the oldest of the group, the wisest, a leader. She knew each of their voices. She could picture their faces, their hair, their robes, their funny little pointed hats, "The fate of the kingdom rests on her shoulders now. We cannot wait for her to re-"

"...Flora?" Rhoswen asked, the name rolling of her tongue in a kind of trill. Her eyes focused on the fairy dressed in red robes that stood as stiff as a statue. The three fairies looked to Rhoswen in surprise, but did not say anything. Rhoswen blinked again and looked from left to right at them all, "Fauna? Merryweather?"

"Oh! She does remember!" Merryweather exclaimed and looked to the other two, her blue pointed hat nearly falling from her head.

"I knew you would, Rosie." Fauna spoke and smiled up at Rhoswen warmly. Rhoswen opened her mouth to say something, but words would not form. She hadn't seen these fairies in years. Not since she was a child. Fawkes had told her that they had gone to him, found him, and told him to find the sword and shield, but how long ago was that? Rhoswen looked to each of them and swallowed hard.

"Am I dead?" Rhoswen asked, fear seeping into her veins. She looked around at the three fairies again and nodded her head. It was the only explanation. She had pricked her finger, dreamt of glowing balls of light that spoke to her, and died, "I am dead, aren't I?"

"No!" The three fairies exclaimed in surprise. Merryweather placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Rhoswen.

"Of course not Rose!" Merryweather piped up and then shook herself in frustration. Her little round hands clenched and came up to her sides while she shook, "Oh! Weren't you listening Rose?"

Rhoswen stood silently for a long moment and stared at the three. She had no idea what Merryweather was talking about. Listening? Listening to what?

"Not to** death** did the fairest princess fall." Flora spoke up, tapping her wand against her open palm lightly.

"Instead to a **deep sleep**, did I send them all." Merryweather continued and placed her hands on her hips again.

"Only to wake by true love's kiss." Fauna smiled and raised a single finger up.

"Wake not before. We all know this." The three of them said in unison. Fauna was the only one to smile at Rhoswen. Flora was content while Merryweather pursed her lips into a thin line.

"The glows were you three? It was real?" Rhoswen asked and tried to wrap her brain around what was happening. Rhoswen shook her head and closed her eyes, "You changed the curse again."

"We couldn't let you die." Fauna spoke up softly, clasping her hands before her. Her green robes swayed gently as she took a step closer, "We love you Rosie."

"If you love me, then why did you leave?" Rhoswen retorted and looked down at each of them. Fauna took a step back and cast her gaze downwards in shame. Merryweather looked away in guilt, placing her hands behind her back like a child that had been caught doing something they knew was wrong. Flora was the only one to stand tall and meet Rhoswen's stare.

"My dear," Flora started in a soft tone and took a step closer. She took one of Rhoswen's hands in her own and patted it gently. Her little red pointed hat barely came to Rhoswen's chest, "Oh my dear...we couldn't tell you."

"But you told Fawkes?" Rhoswen asked softly.

"You two were so young, Rosie." Fauna piped up and looked to Rhoswen with sad eyes, "So blissfully unaware and happy. We couldn't take that away from you and your brother."

"Neither of you wouldt have understood then anyway." Merryweather grumbled and kept her gaze from Rhoswen, guilt and shame still on her face.

"And I do now?" Rhoswen asked incredulously and looked to each of them, "What is going on? Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

Rhoswen's eyes blurred with tears. She ripped her hand from Flora and took a step back. She looked back at Fauna and Merryweather, then shook her head at all three of them.

"Rosie-"

"I looked for you three every where!" Rhoswen shouted, cutting Flora off. The three fairies cringed at her shout as tears spilled from Rhoswen's eyes, "You were supposed to be there to protect me, to teach me, raise me, but you left without any explanation. You just left me! Everyone left me!"

"Oh Rosie, no." Fauna rushed forward, her little shoes clicking as she went. Rhoswen fell to her knees and began to cry. Fauna cradled Rhoswen's head to her chest and rubbed her back, "We were always close by. Always."

"We watched you everyday and Fawkes too." Merryweather piped up and looked to Rhoswen, "We always made sure you two were alright."

"But we had to leave. We had no choice in the matter." Flora spoke up and cupped her hands before her, wand between them.

"Why?" Rhoswen cried and wrapped her arms around Fauna. She tried to speak again, but sobs took over. She took a quick breath and cried, "What was so important that everyone had to leave?"

Fauna and Merryweather looked to Flora for an answer that they, themselves, did not have. Flora opened her mouth the reply, but then closed it again. She had no answer. What she had thought was so important years ago seemed so trivial now in this moment.

"Everything has gone so terribly wrong." Rhoswen cried and shut her eyes tightly, holding on to Fauna as though she would fall if she didn't. The three fairies kept quiet as Rhoswen went on to explain all that had happened. From meeting Virginia, Wolf, and Tony to ending up in the swamp and pricking her finger, "Why did you let this happen?"

"We never gave you more then we knew you could handle." Flora replied and sighed softly. Rhoswen pulled back from Fauna, who wiped her tears away with a warm smile.

"You're stronger then you think." Fauna cupped Rhoswen's cheeks in her tiny hands and then kissed her forehead, "We knew you would be alright. Even so, we stayed close by and watched over you."

"We saw you risk your life for Virginia and Tony many times." Merryweather piped up and moved a little closer, "We saw you take the blame for Wolf too."

Rhoswen looked down as more tears rushed to her eyes. The back of her throat stung and her heart ached. Fauna looked back at Merryweather and then at Flora.

"We have to tell her." She spoke softly, almost begging Flora to explain to the poor girl they had left behind. Rhoswen picked up her head and looked to Fauna, then Merryweather, and lastly Flora. She waited, her eyes begging Flora to tell her what Fauna meant.

"The outsiders you are traveling with," Flora started and then fell silent. She took a deep breath and stepped closer, "They are playing a big role in what is happening out in the kingdoms right now. So are you and Fawkes."

"And Wolf." Merryweather blurted out and then looked to Flora sheepishly.

"And Wolf too." Flora nodded her head and looked back at Rhoswen, "We sent Fawkes after the shield and sword for us because we cannot go near Maleficent's evil around the objects."

"I could have gone." Rhoswen looked to her, "I could have gone."

"No, my dear." Flora replied and shook her head, "You needed to stay with those three. The future of the kingdom depended on the bonds you were making with them."

"I don't understand." Rhoswen looked around at each of them. What bonds? Why was it so important that she stayed with Virginia and Tony? Rhoswen looked down at the white ground beneath her and took Fauna's hands from her cheeks, "What do Tony and Virginia have to do with saving the kingdom?"

"Not them, my dear." Flora answered, making Rhoswen look up at her again, "It's Wolf. The half-wolf grandson of Little Red Ridding Hood."

"The grandson of Red Ridding Hood?" Rhoswen asked with slightly wide eyes. She hadn't known this.

"Yes. He is a prince despite what some say and he's your true love." Fauna smiled at Rhoswen, but she shook her head.

"No. He's Virginia's." Rhoswen retorted and looked around at them all. The three fairies stared at her, none of them speaking. Fauna continued to smile while Merryweather tried to hold back a grin. Flora's lips curled into a smile and she shook her head, "He loves Virginia."

"No. He loves you, Rosie. It took him a while is all." Fauna replied and brushed back some of Rhoswen's hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"But he-"

"He what? Proposed to Virginia?" Flora asked knowingly. Rhoswen nodded her head slowly and Flora sighed. She looked down at the ground a moment and then shook her head, "He was planning on proposing to you, my dear. When you had cut your hair and walked around that casino, Wolf had no idea who you were."

"Then you disappeared onto the balcony." Merryweather cut in, her grin spreading across her lips. Fauna placed a hand against Rhoswen's cheek and made her look her in the eyes.

"But Wolf found you because of your singing." She explained with a bright smile, her eyes beaming, "That is the same way Prince Philip found Aurora in the forest."

"Wolf had been fighting with himself over you and Virginia. After that night he knew for certain that you were his one true love." Flora explained as Rhoswen continued to kneel on the ground with glazed eyes and an unreadable expression.

"The dress, the notes, the flowers," Fauna started as she saw that Rhoswen was struggling to keep herself together, "They were all for you."

Rhoswen's eyes began to tear, but she did not shed a single one. Her jaw went tight and she swallowed hard.

"What's wrong Rose?" Merryweather asked and moved forward, worry on her round face. Rhoswen's bottom lips quivered as she remembered the day she had stepped foot into the carriage full of white roses, the day she had walked into the restaurant so romantically decorated, the day she had said goodbye to Wolf.

"I wrote him a letter." Rhoswen began as she began to crumble, "I told him I couldn't stay. That seeing him and Virginia together was killing me. I-I told him that I thought that we were supposed to be together, but that I wouldn't make him choose between us. I told him I was leaving so he could be with her without me getting in the way. I told him I was never coming back."

Rhoswen fell quiet as her tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked to Fauna and then Merryweather, lastly Flora. She gave a small cry and sat back on her heels. Fauna looked to Merryweather with confusion in her eyes. Merryweather met her gaze and then they both looked to Flora in question. The oldest fairy stood silent and watched Rhoswen with knitted eyebrows.

"You should have let me die..." Rhoswen spoke up softly and earned the fairies' attention.

"No, Rose." Merryweather blurted out and moved closer. She placed a hand on her shoulder and looked to Fauna.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Fauna asked and raised Rhoswen's chin to look at her. Rhoswen let out a small cry and turned away from the two.

"Now I'm stuck within a dream forever. Never to wake." Rhoswen replied and shut her eyes tightly. This was worse then death for her. She gave a small cry and covered her mouth with one of her hands.

"No. Not forever." Merryweather replied and looked back at Fauna again for help. She didn't know what else to say. Comforting wasn't her specialty. It was Fauna's. It had always been hers.

"You shall only sleep until true love's kiss." Fauna's voice was soft, motherly. It soothed Rhoswen. It was what she had needed to hear for so long, but the comfort it brought her quickly dissipated. Rhoswen shook her head and licked her lips.

"I don't even know where he is." Rhoswen commented and looked up to greet Fauna's warm gaze, "He's long gone by now."

"No he's not." Flora spoke up suddenly. Rhoswen and the two other fairies looked back at her. Flora's gaze was locked on Rhoswen, her expression sympathetic, "I was surprised to hear that you had given him such a letter because...well, because he's been following you for some time now."

"That's right. He followed you to the mountain where the shield was and through the woods." Fauna nodded her head and looked back at Rhoswen.

"He followed you into the swamp too." Merryweather nodded her head vigorously and patted Rhoswen on the shoulder, "Even got close enough that he tried to call to you."

"The howl was from him?" Rhoswen asked slowly, looking from one to another. The three of them nodded together and then watched her carefully, "He's never going to find me or the others."

"Where has your faith gone?" Flora asked, her eyebrows knitting together. She found it strange to hear the girl she had helped raise, for however short it had been, speak in such a dejected and hopeless manner, "In virtue lies righteousness-"

"Charity." Fauna cut Flora off softly.

"And hope." Merryweather finished and looked down at Rhoswen disappointedly, "Why have you lost hope, Rose?"

"I didn't loose it. It disappeared." Rhoswen replied and looked down at the ground. She had no hope, no faith, in anything anymore. There had been a time when she would trusted the fairies, trusted her heart, without ever needing an explanation. Those days were long gone, "It disappeared when everyone I loved left."

"We never left Rose! We were alw-"

"No we did." Flora cut Merryweather's rant off. She hated to admit it more then anyone else, but they had left her alone; defenseless and scared. They were so concerned with keeping her safe rom harm that they had harmed her worse then anything Maleficent could ever do, "We left her alone and scared even after we had vowed to protect her, raise her. Wolf didn't though. He was always there by her side, running after her, saving her when she never asked to be saved. He even tried to defend her against such a dark, ancient evil that he had no idea even how to combat."

"He was there when we weren't." Merryweather agreed and nodded her head as she looked back down at Rhoswen shamefully.

"He was there when we should have been." Fauna looked back at Rhoswen and wiped her tears from her cheeks. Rhoswen looked from Fauna to Merryweather and then to Flora. She had been so angry with them for so long over leaving her behind. She had thought they had given up on her, forgotten her completely even. All her anger, her hurt, disappeared. She felt relieved and at the same time guilty. Guilty because she had thought so many terrible things about them, the worst, but they had been with her. Always watching over her like a fairy godmothers should.

"You were doing what you thought was right." Rhoswen spoke up after a long moment. She looked to each of them and sighed, "What happens now?"

"You wake up." Merryweather smiled at her as Flora walked closer. She stood behind other two and stared down at Rhoswen.

"I can't." Rhoswen replied and looked to them in confusion, "Only true love's kiss can."

"Bye Rose. Tell Fawkes I said hi." Merryweather took a step back to stand next to Flora and waved at Rhoswen like a child. Rhoswen's eyes narrowed at her as Fauna let go of her hands.

"Goodbye Rosie." Fauna smiled warmly and walked to Flora's other side.

"Wait." Rhoswen stood up and looked down at each of them. Her eyes landed on Flora, "You cannot leave."

"We're not." She replied and smiled knowingly at her, "You are."

"What?" Rhoswen asked as the three fairies lifted their wands up. They pointed them at Rhoswen, each tip glowing a different color; green, red, and blue. In a flash of gold Rhoswen was gone and floating through darkness once more, awaiting true love's kiss.


	52. Chapter 52: Try

Hey guys! Could you please head to my profile and take my poll? I can't finish and post the next chapter until you do. Thanks!

**{}Arcana{}**

_Fawkes ran as fast as he could through the snowy woods as the light of the full moon poured down on him. His breathing was heavy and he was past panting into struggling for breath. The snow crunched beneath his bare feet, freezing them, but he did not stop. He could not stop. He had to keep running._

_Another shout rang out and he quickly looked behind him to see the faint glow of orange and yellow in the trees. They were getting closer. He could hear them yelling at one another. They were devising a plan to circle and capture him. So he ran faster and waved through the trees._

_He hadn't done anything wrong. At least nothing he could remember. He had woken up in the forest with his arms scratched and covered in blood from head to foot. Then the villagers had found him. He hadn't waited around long enough for them to catch him, but just long enough to hear them scream 'monster'._

_"He's heading south!" A villager shouted from behind Fawkes and pointed to where he was running. Fawkes looked over his shoulder again and caught sight of one of the villagers. He carried a torch and a pitch fork, a loop of rope hung over one shoulder, "There he is!"_

_Fawkes darted left and went deeper into the woods. He knew if he could get to the cottage he would be safe. Rhoswen put an invisibility charm around it during the full moons so no one would find them. Fawkes spotted the cottage sitting back in the trees and beelined for it. He reached the door, but was tackled from the side and brought to the ground. Two villagers grabbed hold of his ankles and dragged him back several feet. They flipped him over and one climbed onto his back, tying Fawkes's wrists together._

_"Head back to the scene of the crime, ay?" The villager on him asked and tied the rope tighter._

_"What are you talking about!" Fawkes shouted and watched as the villagers surrounded him, "I didn't do anything!"_

_"That's what you all say." The man finished tying his wrists and nodded for one of the men to open the door of the cottage._

_"Rosie run!" Fawkes screamed out, but the man on top of him gave a disgusted scoff._

_"She can't run." The villager snapped at him and grabbed a handful of his hair. He forced Fawkes to look through the open door of the cottage, "You made bloody sure of that."_

_There on the ground on her back was Rhoswen. Her eyes were wide open, head tilted back as though to stare right at him with dull eyes. Her face was scratched and clawed, blood trailed from her mouth and pooled by her head. She was dead._

_"NO!" Fawkes shouted and tried to struggle against the man on top of him. Tears sprang to his eyes as he began to thrash, "NO! ROSIE! GOD NO!"_

_"She's dead! You killed her and the baby growin' inside her belly!" The man shouted at him and smashed his head into the snow. Fawkes cried and mumbled that it wasn't him, that he would never, "You're a wolf! Of course ye would! You killed her just like you killed the other girl in there."_

_Fawkes was dragged to his feet and rushed inside the cottage. He stared down at Rhoswen's bloodied, mangled form, seeing a large gash across her lower stomach. He cried out to her, begging God that this wasn't real, but was dragged further into the cottage._

_"You're a murderer and you murdered both these girls." The man that had tied his wrists spoke up and walked to Fawkes's side. He grabbed Fawkes by his hair again and made him look at the second body sprawled out on the floor._

_"Virginia..." Fawkes whispered her name as he stared wide eyed at the girl. Her form was worse then Rhoswen's. Fawkes suddenly felt his stomach lurch and turned his head as he poured out his stomach's contents onto the bloody floor._

_"Nearly took her head clean off ye did. Even went as far as to kill her baby." The man let go of Fawkes hair and stood up straight. Fawkes looked at the man and then at Virginia's body. Off to her side he could see tiny little feet peek out from behind a sofa chair. Fawkes felt himself shake in anger, in confusion, pain, "Why would ye do such a thing?"_

_"I didn't." Fawkes looked back at the man and shook his head. He hadn't done it. It wasn't him. It couldn't have been him._

_"Killed yer sister, her unborn child, yer wife...even yer own child...why?" The man asked again, honestly wanting to know what would drive him to perform such a massacre. Fawkes's eyes darted from left to right. He tried to force himself to remember everything, anything, but he couldn't. It was all a dark spot._

_"I don't remember..." Fawkes cried softly and looked back at Virginia. His heart ached and ripped into tiny pieces, "Virginia... I don't remember...!"_

_"Of course ye don't. You wolves are all the same." The man looked to the men that held Fawkes and gave a nod to each of them, "Bring him to the town. We burn him tonight under the full moon."_

_"No!" Fawkes shouted out as the men began to drag him towards the door. They drug him past Rhoswen again as he tried to free himself from their hold. They tried to pull him out the door, but he struggled. Finally they picked him up and carried him out screaming to the high Heavens._

* * *

"Fawkes, wake up." Fawkes stirred, but not because of the voice. It was clear that he was having a nightmare, his worst nightmare, "Fawkes you need to wake up."

Fawkes suddenly sprang up. His breathing was heavy and a hand was clutching his chest above his heart. He could hear his heart beat wildly in his ears like a drum, pounding against his rib cage, and threatening to break through.

"You were having a nightmare. Your worst it seems like." Fawkes looked to Wolf beside him, unable to respond. He looked away again and stared down at his feet as he relived the nightmare in his mind. He noticed that his legs were covered by swamp vines and looked back at Wolf in question, "They almost got you. This swamp is very dangerous. You should never of come in here."

"We had little choice. We were chased into here." Fawkes replied softly and looked around himself. Vines were everywhere, moving, growing, consuming anything they came across, "Where's Virginia?"

Fawkes suddenly stood up in search of her and looked to his left and then his right. He spotted a tuff of chocolate brown hair and ran at her. He began to rip away the vines that threatened to consume her and make her part of the swamp. He lifted her up to sit almost and cradled her head in the crook of his elbow. He didn't bother looking at Wolf, who had begun to pull the vines off of Tony. He was more concerned with the woman in his arms; the woman he had dreamt was his wife, his child's mother.

"Virginia?" Fawkes called out to her softly and placed a hand against her cheek. Virginia stirred and mumbled something in her sleep. Slowly her eyes opened and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Fawkes?" She asked, but Fawkes didn't reply. Instead he hugged her to him tightly and gave a relieved laugh. He rocked them back and forth slowly, breathing in her scent to store it into his memory.

"Thank God you're alright." Fawkes breathed into her hair and pulled back to stare down at her. He cupped her cheek again and ran his thumb over her skin gently. Virginia was even more confused now and slowly pulled herself from his grasp.

"Dad?" Virginia called out as Tony sat up. He waved at her and told her he was fine, coughing in the process. Virginia's eyes landed on Wolf kneeling beside her father. He was...different. He was dressed in different clothes; a blue suit jacket, red dress shirt, and black pants with black boots that came up to about his knees. Even the way he held himself seemed different, "Wolf?"

Wolf looked to her and scratched his temple with the side of his hand. He gave her a small smile and then looked to Fawkes. He peered around the two and then looked around himself. He stood up, worry written across his face, and turned around in a circle in search of something.

"What is it?" Fawkes asked and helped Virginia to her feet. Wolf stopped quickly and looked to him with wide, distressed eyes.

"Where's Rhoswen?" He asked and looked between Fawkes and Virginia. Fawkes's eyes went wide and he quickly turned in a circle in search of his sister. He looked back at Wolf and shook his head. He had no idea where she was.

"She was here when we fell asleep. I remember her trying to wake me up." Virginia spoke and slowly looked around herself to try and spot any sign of Rhoswen, "She wouldn't just leave. She promised."

"No she wouldn't leave." Fawkes agreed and looked behind him again, "She would have been the one pulling the vines from us if..."

"If what?" Virginia asked and grabbed hold of Fawkes's arm. She gave his arm a small tug, forcing him to look down at her. Virginia saw what he was thinking and loosened her grip on him, "If she was alright."

Fawkes didn't reply or even nod his head. H slowly looked away and to Wolf, who stared at him. His breathing was shallow, forced to keep calm and steady. Fawkes understood of he felt. He was having a hard time keeping calm himself.

"What's this?" Tony's voice caught everyone's attention. He bent over and picked something up from the ground, standing up straight again. He tossed the object back and forth in his hands and then let it dangle from his fingers. Slowly looked to the others with wide eyes, "This is Rose's necklace."

"Rosie!" Wolf called out suddenly and looked left and right in search of her. He then ran past Tony through a set of bushes with the other following closely behind. His eyes landed on a figure on the ground in a sapphire blue dress and he felt his heart lurch, "ROSIE!"

Wolf ran to Rhoswen's side and fell to his knees. He placed a hand against her cheek and felt that her skin was as cold as snow. Her once golden hair was dull and almost white instead. He looked down at her and saw her lips were indigo. He looked down at her chest, no rise nor fall. Wolf gave a small whimper and then picked Rhoswen up in his arms. He held her tightly to his chest and then raised his head up, giving a long heartbreaking howl.

"Is that a spindle?" Virginia asked softly and stared at the spindle that sat behind Wolf and Rhoswen.

"It can't be..." Fawkes whispered as he stared at the spindle, "Aurora had all the spindles burned. There none left."

"Well, obviously she didn't Fawkes." Virginia retorted and walked a little closer to the spindle. It was old, she could see that as she looked it over. Her eyes caught something bright red and went wide, "There's blood on the needle."

She looked over at her father and then Fawkes. Tony ran a hand over his mouth and placed the other on his hip, holding the necklace tightly, while Fawkes walked closer to his motionless sister. He knelt on the opposite side of her and looked to Wolf, who was crying softly as he mumbled her name.

"This can't happen..." Fawkes spoke softly and shook his head slowly, "They said everything would work out. They said she was safe."

"Who did?" Virginia asked and knelt beside him.

"The fairies." Fawkes replied and looked to her with sad eyes, "Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather."

"Yeah well fairies lie. They tricked Rose and I earlier and they tricked you." Tony spoke up and shook his head while he stared down at Rhoswen.

"These aren't just any fairies! They were her fairy godmothers. All they ever did was try to prevent this from happening." Fawkes snapped back at Tony.

"Yeah? Look how well that's worked out." Tony retorted and gestured toward Rhoswen, "She's dead."

"Oh Rosie..." Wolf whimpered out and pulled back from hugging her limp body. He stared down at her and smoothed back her hair from her face, "I was too late...I'm always too late."

"Wolf, this isn't your fault." Virginia piped up softly, "It's no one's fault."

"I should have figured it out sooner." Wolf whimpered and laid his forehead against Rhoswen's, "She knew the first moment we met, but I was too blind to see it. Oh Rosie..."

"See what?" Tony asked and looked over at him skeptically.

"That she was my mate." Wolf replied and pulled back from her again. His eyes were reddened, but he no longer cried, "My one true love. My special someone. She had found me and I didn't have enough sense to recognize it."

Everyone fell silent as Wolf stroked Rhoswen's hair back from her face. He let out little whimpers every now and then, but did not speak. Virginia looked to Fawkes and placed a hand on his back, rubbing it in comforting circles. Fawkes looked to her and then took hold of her free hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and then looked back at his sister.

Tony watched the three mourn and ran a hand over his mouth again. He looked down at the necklace again and sighed. An idea sparked in his head and he suddenly clapped his hands together, giving a laugh.

"Rhoswen's the granddaughter of Sleeping Beauty!" Tony exclaimed as the others looked to him. He could tell that none of them saw what he saw and so he went on, "Come on! Sleeping Beauty pricked her finger and fell into a deep sleep. Only to be woke by **true love's first kiss**."

"Tony, I don't think a kiss will fix this." Wolf spoke up and looked to him with a sorrowful expression, "She's not even breathing."

"Wait Wolf. Maybe my dad's right." Virginia spoke up and stopped her ministrations on Fawkes's back. She stared at him as she thought back to Kissing town, "Remember when you brought me to Snow White's casket in Kissing Town? You said that she had fallen into a deep sleep where her breathing was so slow that it looked as though she were dead."

Wolf looked back down at Rhoswen and watched her chest carefully. No rise. No fall. He looked back to Rhoswen's face and felt his heart ache at her blue lips. She was gone and no kiss, no magic, would ever bring her back.

"She's as cold as ice." Wolf commented and placed a hand against her cheek. She was very cold and her flesh looked as though it were painted with snow.

"So you're not even gonna try?" Tony asked in surprise. He looked from Wolf to Virginia and Fawkes, "Isn't that what this place runs on? True love and all that kind of crap?"

Fawkes stared at Tony a moment longer and then looked back at Wolf. His eyes drifted to his sister and he studied her quietly. What if Tony was right? What if Rhoswen was under the same curse as their grandmother? But then again the last time Merryweather had saved Aurora. Where were the fairies now? ...But what would Rhoswen say if she were alive right now and it was someone else in Wolf's arms?

**She would tell you to try. You never know until you try.**

"Wolf," Fawkes started and looked back to the man that was heartbroken over his sister. He had been told that this man, this wolf, was to be his king, his brother. Why would the fairies tell him that if they knew this would happen? Wolf lifted his eyes and met Fawkes's stare. Wolf searched Fawkes's eyes and only found a sorrow that matched his own, "Please try. Rhoswen would want you to try."

Wolf stared at him a moment longer and then looked back down at his love in his arms. She was so cold, so stiff. She smelled different. No longer the scent of brown sugar, cinnamon, and vanilla. It was more like river water, stale and light. Wolf rubbed his thumb gently over her cheekbone and fought with himself. If she woke up what would she say to him? Would she still feel the same way she had when she wrote the letter? Or would things be different? And if she didn't wake up? He would never know if she would feel differently or get to explain everything to her.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Wolf asked softly and looked over Rhoswen's pale face again.

"What if she does?" Fawkes countered with, drawing Wolf's eyes to him again. Fawkes could see the worry in Wolf's eyes. He was also worried. What if Wolf tired and she didn't wake up? What then? What if he didn't try and she could have been saved by a single kiss? Any doubt or worry was washed away because Fawkes trusted the fairies. He knew they would never allow her to die by the hands of Maleficent. Especially not this way. Fawkes licked his lips and looked down at Rhoswen for a brief moment before looking back at Wolf, "Please Wolf. If you love her at all you will at least try."

Wolf looked back down at Rhoswen and ran his shaky fingers over her blue lips ever so lightly. He knew Fawkes was right. He had to try. He owed her that and so much more. Wolf cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand and slowly lowered his face to hers. He hovered above her lips for a brief moment and then captured them in a soft first kiss.


	53. Chapter 53: Wake Up

I know it will seem like it, but I didn't make a mistake in this chapter. If I have to, I'll explain the beginning of this chapter in the next one. Also, there's a line in here that Wolf had said to Virginia from the mini-series and I just HAD to put it in here just as he said it so here's a disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MY OWN IDEAS AND Ocs. **Also, please vote in my poll.

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

Everyone watched with their breath held as Wolf captured Rhoswen's lips with his own. A moment passed and Wolf slowly pulled away, eyes closed, and lower lip quivering. Wolf laid his forehead against Rhoswen's and wrapped his arms around her tightly, a tear rolling down his cheek. Rhoswen made no noise, no movement, no breath, no sign of life and just laid as limply in his arms as ever. Her hair was still the lightest, near white, blonde he had ever seen. Her lips were still indigo as though frost bitten and her flesh as white as snow. She even still smelled different. Nothing had changed. She was still gone; dead.

"Oh Rose..." Tony's soft breath enveloped the quiet of the swamp. He held a hand over his mouth and stared down at the others that silently cried over Rhoswen's still body.

"No..." Virginia cried softly and covered her mouth with her hands as her own tears sprang to her eyes. Fawkes wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He turned his face away and shut his eyes, laying his chin on the top of Virginia's head. Tony looked away and cast his eyes to the swamp ground, shoving his hands and the necklace into his pants pocket.

None of them could believe what was happening or more what wasn't happening. All of them, whether they had realized it or not, had felt a glimmer of hope that she would just suddenly spring back to life, that the magic Rhoswen had dedicated her life to would somehow repay her for all her sacrifices. Instead it left her cold and motionless like an ice statue; stiff, frozen in her young age.

"Please...wake up..." Wolf's voice caught everyone's attention and brought their eyes to him. He stared down at Rhoswen and brushed his fingers gently against her pale flesh. He then began to rock back and forth slowly with Rhoswen's limp body, staring at her pale blue lips. He let out a small whimper and hid his face in her light ash hair.

It hadn't worked. He was too late. He had always been too late and now she was really gone forever. He lifted his gaze and brushed her golden hair from her face, gently touching her pale pink lips. He lowered his lips to her forehead and kissed her warm flesh lightly before he let out another whimper, closing his eyes.

"Please...Rosie come back..." Wolf whimpered and hid his face in her hair again. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her as close as he could to him, "Please come back..."

"I didn't realize I had gone anywhere..." Came a soft mumbled response that caught everyone's attention. Tony's head snapped up and looked to where the voice had come from. Fawkes and Virginia pulled back from each other and looked to Wolf with red eyes. Wolf's eyes slowly opened and stared off at the swamp grass. His heart hammered in his chest as he swallowed hard and took a deep breath. A sweet scent filled his nostrils and made new tears spring to his eyes. His ears suddenly twitched at a soft, rhythmic sound that floated to his ears; lub-dub...lub-dub...lub-dub.

Wolf slowly pulled back from Rhoswen and stared down at her. Her flesh was peach, not snow. Her hair was golden blonde, not white. Her lips were rosy pink, not indigo. Slowly her chest rose while she took a deep breath and let it out in a long, content sigh as though waking from a pleasant dream. Her eyes slowly opened and revealed the moonlight blue Wolf had come to love so much. Her lips curled into a knowing smile as she took another deep breath.

Wolf stared down at her with wide eyes and swallowed hard again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It had to be some cruel joke. Some trick the swamp was playing on him because he knew that he didn't deserve a blessing so sweet. A tear slowly ran down his cheek as Rhoswen sat up.

"Oh Wolf. Don't cry." Rhoswen spoke softly through her smile and raised a delicate hand to his cheek. She wiped the tear away and rubbed her thumb over his cheek. She sighed again and looked deeply into his eyes, "Please don't cry."

Wolf quickly pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He buried his face in her warm, soft hair and took a long sniff. She smelled like brown sugar, cinnamon, and vanilla. She smelled like home. She was home for him. Wolf hugged her tighter as though afraid that if he let go she would disappear in a fit of smoke.

"I thought I'd lost you again." Wolf breathed out into her hair. This had been the second time she had nearly died and he had lost count on the times when she had just suddenly disappeared. This time was far too close.

"I thought so too." She replied and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. She closed her eyes with a content smile on her lips and gave him a small squeeze. She had been so sure that she was dead when the fairies appeared to her. If she didn't know better she would have guessed she had been dead and they had been a figment of her imagination. When she had been thrown back into the darkness, no sense of time or clear thoughts, she had thought just that. They hadn't been though. She knew that now. They told her that Wolf was coming and he had. He had saved her again and so had they.

Rhoswen squeezed him again, relishing the feel of his arms around, and then pulled back. Wolf cupped her cheeks in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes. Rhoswen could see the fear Wolf still felt, thinking this was some kind of dream. She placed a hand against one of his and kissed his palm.

"It's not a dream. I'm real. This is real." Rhoswen spoke so soft she doubted that the others could hear her. She gave him a small smile and slowly he stood up. He outstretched a hand to her and she took it, getting to her feet. Wolf didn't let her go though. Rhoswen looked down at their hands and gave a small laugh, "Wolf, you can let go."

"No." Wolf replied and shook his head once. His eyes never strayed from hers. He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled softly, "I'm never going to let you go again."

Rhoswen bit her bottom lip and then nodded her head. She looked at Fawkes and smiled, noticing his red eyes. She gave another small laugh, remembering her visit from the fairies.

"Merryweather says hi." She spoke up after a moment. Fawkes gave a shaky laugh and then licked his lips, nodding his head.

"Of course she does." Fawkes replied and gave another small laugh. Rhoswen looked to Virginia and noticed she was trying to wipe her face clear of tears.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave again until I got you home." Rhoswen spoke with a thoughtful expression, "Don't you trust me?"

"I know and I do, but..." Virginia fell silent and gave a small shrug, trying to smile, "You were so white and your lips were almost purple. I thought you were-"

"I did too for a while." Rhoswen cut her off, not wanting to hear the word. It still bothered her something fierce. It had been such a close call and she had thought for sure that she had died. Rhoswen swallowed hard and licked her lips, "If the fairies had come a second later I would have...I don't even want to think about what would have happened."

Rhoswen stared at her a moment longer and felt Wolf give her hand a squeeze. She looked up at him and forced a smile before looking to Tony.

"No tears?" Rhoswen asked with a small smirk. Tony ran a hand over his mouth and then placed both of his hands on his hips. He shook his head and sighed heavily, jaw tight.

"You want your necklace back?" Tony asked and then reached into his jeans pocket. He pulled the necklace out and walked closer. He handed it to her and held it up, noticing that the chain was broken. She chewed on her cheek for a moment and then gave a small 'humph'.

"You can put it in here." Wolf reached to his back pocket with his free hand and pulled out Rhoswen's clutch.

"I didn't even realize I had left it behind." Rhoswen commented and took the clutch from him.

"I found it in your seat the night you left the letter." Wolf explained.

"Wolf...I-I didn't..." Rhoswen trailed off and looked up at him guiltily, but he refused to meet her gaze. He let her hand go and opened the clutch. Rhoswen stared at him a moment longer and then put the necklace inside. He clasped it closed and handed it to her, his head bowed slightly. Rhoswen took it and looked away from him to Fawkes

"Do we know how to get out of here?" She asked softly and looked from her brother to Virginia. Fawkes shook his head and looked around the swamp they were in. Rhoswen's eyes drifted to his arm that was wrapped around Virginia's shoulders and gave a small smile.

"I know." Wolf spoke up and looked up. Rhoswen looked back at him with the other and noticed that he wasn't fidgeting like normally did. Wolf looked around at them all again and then raised a hand to the bushed Tony was standing in front of, "It's that way."

Wolf looked down at Rhoswen, who stared up at him with a contemplative gaze, and gave her a small smile. He took her hand in his and led her towards the bushes with the others following behind. Wolf led them all along through the swamp. He and Rhoswen were now at the back of the small group and every now and then Wolf would call up if Tony, who was in the lead, was heading in the wrong direction.

Rhoswen looked up at Wolf again and stared at him, studying him. She had noticed quickly that he was no longer in the red suit she had last seen him in. Instead he was wearing a blue suit jacket, a red dress shirt beneath it, and black pants with black boots that came up to about his knees. Rhoswen studied his face hard. Something just seemed...different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Wolf?" Rhoswen asked quietly and stopped walking. Wolf looked down at her and came to a stop when their locked hands could stretch no further. He took a step back and stood before her, staring down at her in question. Rhoswen tried to think of what she wanted to ask him, but there were so many things. So she settled on one simple question, "You followed me to the mountain, through the woods, through the caves, and into this swamp, but where did you go after everything in Kissing Town?"

"What?" Wolf asked with a small laugh. Rhoswen stayed quiet and continued to stare up at him, "Uh, well. After Kissing Town I went off. I needed to think about things...everything. Then I picked up your trail by the mountain and I've been one step behind you since. You move very fast."

"I told you I did...how though? How did find me?" Rhoswen asked and knitted her eyebrows together, "I must have been miles from you at every turn. It couldn't have been my scent because I went through the mountain and the dwarves cover up every scent to keep from being found. So how?"

"Rosie," Wolf began and placed a hand against her cheek. His lips curled into a warm smile as his thumb brushed over her cheekbone, "I could follow your scent across time itself. If you were to swim to the bottom of the Northern Sea I could still smell your scent all the way from the furthest edge of the First Kingdom."

Rhoswen gave a small smile and looked down at their hands. They seemed to fit so perfectly together. She gave a small breathy laugh and bit her bottom lip. After everything that had happened, after all the trouble and confusion and heartbreak, she felt alright. She felt as though none of it mattered anymore. All that mattered was her and Wolf.

"What?" Wolf asked with a small laugh of his own and let his hand fall from her cheek. Rhoswen knew he was only laughing because she was; a contagious laugh. She shook her head, not really knowing why she was laughing, and looked back up at him.

"The course of true love never did run smooth, huh?" She asked through another small laugh. Wolf's laugh died a little and he swallowed hard. Rhoswen quieted her laughter and studied him again, "What?"

"It's just," Wolf started and then fell quiet. He took a quick look to his left where the others were disappearing into the swamp mist and then looked back down at her, "That's what the gypsy elder said to me when she was doing my reading."

"Wait." Rhoswen lost all laughter and closed her eyes for a brief moment to try and work through what he was saying, "She..**told** you that we were supposed to be together?"

"No. She mostly," Wolf started with a smile, "She mostly talked about how you loved me, but how you would never force me to choose."

"...she really knew about all that?" Rhoswen's eyes went slightly wide. He had known all along of her feeling towards him? And did nothing? Said nothing? Rhoswen felt a pang of anger build up within her, but she quickly let it blow out. She didn't want to be mad with him. Especially over something so stupid. If he had been told that she loved him and chose not to listen, then that was alright. He was here now and hers. He was always going to be hers and now he was.

"Yes. It took me a little longer to see it, believe it, though." Wolf replied with a small smile. He looked deeply into her eyes and raised their clasped hands to his lips, gently kissing the back of her hand. He then let their hands fall between them once more. Rhoswen stared up at him with a small smile and studied him for a long moment. The way he looked at her, the way he held himself, the way he spoke; something was definitely different. She knew better then anyone that people just didn't change over night, but then again she hadn't seen him for several days.

"You've changed Wolf." Rhoswen spoke up after another moment as her smile left her lips and her expression went contemplative again. He wasn't as jumpy or wild anymore. He seemed...grown up. Wolf stared down at her and then looked off to the side as though trying to think of something to say back to her. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"We've both changed, Rosie." Wolf responded and looked back at where the others had gone. Rhoswen couldn't tear her gaze away from him. He looked back at her and she spotted it. She could see it now, swirling and mixing with the warm chocolate of his eyes; love. It left her breathless, "We should catch up with the others."

Rhoswen nodded her head and allowed him to lead her on. Her heart was soaring, flying, amongst the clouds high in the sky. She let out a small shaky breath and looked down at the swamp grass before her feet.


	54. Chapter 54: Marry Me

This chapter contains a graphic (to me anyway) sexual situation. I broke up the sections so you can skip that part and not miss anything important. You are forewarned. ALSO, how old do you think Wolf is in the series?

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

Rhoswen followed closely behind Wolf as he led them out of the swamp and into a forest. He let go of Rhoswen's hand and started to jog, the others following. Rhoswen didn't understand why he was trying to move so fast and even looked back at Fawkes. She silently asked him if there was some kind of scent or notion that only wolves were getting at the moment. Fawkes gave a small shrug and continued to follow behind Rhoswen as he held onto Virginia's hand tightly.

Wolf stopped behind a large oak tree. He hid behind the trunk and peeked around it. Rhoswen came up behind him and placed a hand on his back as she peeked around him. The others came up to the tree and took a small breather, Fawkes looking around the other side of the tree trunk.

"That's Prince Wendell's castle." Rhoswen piped up and looked to Virginia and Tony. Tony moved closer and stepped out from behind the tree.

"The mirror's in there. We have to get it." He looked down at Rhoswen and then at Virginia. Rhoswen let her hand fall from Wolf's back and stood up straight. She looked over at Virginia and then at Tony, noticing that they both were panting.

"We should rest first." Rhoswen suggested as Wolf looked back at her. He stared at her for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement. Tony took off his coat and threw it beside Virginia. They all huddled together and formed a small circle.

"I'm gonna go look for some water." Tony started and then ran a hand over his mouth, "Someone should get some firewood."

"I'll get it." Rhoswen offered, but everyone's stares said she no she wasn't.

"Maybe you should rest." Virginia suggested and looked to the others for support, "Fawkes and I can get the wood. Right Fawkes?"

Fawkes stared down at her with a blank expression. Slowly he looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. He was not going to get in between his sister and Virginia. Wolf nodded his head in agreement while Tony's stare told Rhoswen all she needed to know.

"A little while ago I was under a spell that was never going to let me wake. Last thing I want to do is sleep." Rhoswen retorted shortly and looked around at them all. She walked past Wolf and Tony, heading towards a thicker part of the forest. Wolf gave a small frustrated growl and followed after her while Fawkes and Virginia went in a separate direction in search of firewood.

Rhoswen walked along the forest, leaves and grass brushing against her sandaled feet as she picked up sticks and twigs. A few feet away was Wolf, who walked along with her. He too was picking up sticks and twigs that he came across. Every now and then he would sneak a quick glance at her and then go back to picking up wood for a fire.

Rhoswen caught his gaze on her several times and slowly let a smile slip onto her lips. She felt like some kind of lovestruck teenager again from the way they stole glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. She looked over at him again and their eyes met for a brief moment before they quickly turned away.

"Rosie?" Wolf's sheepish voice caught her attention. She looked over at him when she stood up straight from picking up a stick. He looked away quickly and at the ground as they continued to walk on, "I was wonderin'...if you would do something for me. I mean with me. Would you wa-"

"Definitely." Rhoswen replied quickly before he could finish asking. She had a feeling she already knew what it was that he wanted to do. It was something she too wanted.

"Really? Oh cripes!" Wolf exclaimed as Rhoswen dropped the sticks in her arms and quickly bent down to untie her sandals. She stood up and walked over to him with a giddy grin plastered on her lips. Wolf grabbed her by her upper arms, "Oh, I want you so much!"

"Me too! Who hides first?" Rhoswen asked and stared up at him. He looked away from a quick moment, trying to decide, and then looked back.

"You hide and I'll cover my eyes." Wolf replied excitedly and covered his eyes with his hands. Rhoswen gave a small laugh and looked around where they were, "One, two, three..."

Rhoswen quickly took off into the trees and jumped over a set of bushes. Her dress swayed as she ran while her feet barely touched the ground long enough to make even the slightest _'tum'_.

"Eighty-three, eighty-four, eighty-five!" Wolf called out from his spot as Rhoswen kept running. Her smile was stuck on her face as she ran past several more trees. She didn't care that he had skipped almost every number and jumped right to the end. She loved running and this was one of her favorite games, "Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred! Here I come!"

Wolf looked to his left and then his right. He raised his nose slightly into the air and took several short sniff. He caught her scent easily and took off in the direction it went, leading straight to her like a trail of bread crumbs. He ran past several trees and hopped over a row of wild bushes. He stopped and took another short sniff.

Rhoswen continued to run for another fifty feet and then hurdled over a fallen tree. She landed gracefully on the other side and crouched down. She placed herself flush against another tree and listened carefully for Wolf's footsteps. She could hear birds chirping and the wind blowing the leaves of the trees, but no footsteps. Then there were some.

Rhoswen kept herself hidden against the tree, trying to keep her panting soft, as Wolf ran past her. She watched him run into a set of huddled trees and then took off in the other direction. She ran as fast as she could with her heart hammering in her chest. She ran into a small field of tall bushes so she wouldn't be seen. She stopped by a set of two trees that stood so close to each other they were nearly one.

Carefully she peeked around the tree and looked out across the tall bushes into the forest. She didn't see him anywhere. She didn't even hear him. She couldn't have possibly gone that far or that fast, could she? He would eventually find her, wouldn't he? She crouched behind the trees again and looked down at herself, sighing at the sight of the dress. It had been beautiful, but now it was trashed. It had tears in it from the crow and it was filthy, but the sapphire still shone through as vibrant as ever.

Rhoswen heared a stick snap and peeked around the trees to look where it came from. She couldn't see anything in the bushes and didn't see anything in the trees. Suddenly, she felt herself tackled to the ground. She rolled once and landed on her back. She opened her eyes and stared up at Wolf above her. He straddled her waist and had his hands firmly on either side of her head, panting heavily.

"Found you." Wolf breathed out as Rhoswen gave a small breathy laugh. She too was out of breath from running. She rolled them over so she was on top of him and stared down at him for a long moment. They were both panting hard as though they had been running for their lives. Wolf rolled them again, but this time he wasn't straddling her. It was almost as though they had fallen to the ground in a tight embrace.

Wolf's left arm was beneath her back as his right elbow sat on the ground by her head. Rhoswen grasped the lapel of his blue jacket tightly in her right hand. Her left arm was beneath his right arm and her hand laid against his back. Rhoswen took several deep breaths and stared into his eyes. She could feel the intensity burning a hole in her, but she didn't look away. She stared back at him just as hard, her heart hammering against her chest.

Rhoswen tugged Wolf closer by his lapel and closed her eyes. She captured his lips in a light kiss and then pulled back. She rested her forehead against his and listened to their heavy breathing. She knew exactly what she wanted from him and what he wanted from her. She could feel it growing within her belly until it was unquenchable flame.

Wolf placed his right hand against the back of her neck and captured her lips with his. This kiss was harder, needier, then Rhoswen's. He pulled her as close as he could to himself and held her tightly. He needed her in a way he had never needed anyone before. He loved her. He wanted her. She was his and no one else's.

They pulled back, panting harder then before, and kept their eyes closed. The kiss had taken Rhoswen's breath clean away and left her wanting more. She quickly captured his lips in an earnest kiss and then another, taking a quick breath between. Wolf responded to the kiss as earnest as she and slowly began to trail kisses away from her lips. He kissed his way to her throat and slowly trailed to her collarbone.

One of Wolf's hand rested on her belly firmly as he kissed along her shoulder to the crease of her neck. Rhoswen gripped Wolf's upper arms tightly and then trailed them to the opening of his jacket. She slid her hands beneath the blue fabric and slowly began to slid it off of his shoulders. Wolf pulled back from her and sat up a little. He ripped the jacket away and moved back to her, capturing her lips again fervently.

* * *

One by one they removed articles of clothing until there was nothing left but the two of them lying amongst the tall grass. Wolf's hands roamed Rhoswen wildly as he trailed kisses between her breasts. His bushy tail brushed against Rhoswen's legs as she weaved one of her hands into his dark brown hair. She gripped his hair as he suckled one of her nipples. His tongue teased and flicked the hardened nub as one hand cupped the other, kneading it.

"Wolf..." Rhoswen moaned softly and bit her bottom lip. Wolf trailed his kisses back up to her lips and let his left hand glide down the length of her side until it rested on the back of her thigh. He lifted her leg slightly and she wrapped it around him tightly. She wrapped her other leg around him and pulled her lips away from his to set them against his throat. Wolf's left hand glided down to her butt and rested there as his other found her hip. His fingers brushed gently over her hip bone as he dragged his hand to her pelvis.

"I want you." Wolf growled out lowly as he squeezed her butt and sucked on her throat. Rhoswen gave a small breathy laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his tail brush against her feet fervently. Wolf pulled back and stared down at her. She looked up at him with a warm smile and pecked his lips a few times.

"I'm yours." She spoke softly and pecked his lips again. Wolf closed his eyes and laid his forehead against hers. His hand on her pelvis traveled lower and his fingers slipped between her folds. Rhoswen felt herself twitch at the touch, but moaned softly as he messaged her. The flame in her belly grew as Wolf's ministrations continued.

Wolf's fingers slowed as he stared down at the woman beneath him. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was heavy. Her hair was sprawled out on the ground, forming almost a halo around her head. He watched as she bit her bottom lip while her hands traveled down from his shoulders to his upper arms and then back again. He could feel she was more then ready for him and he was more then ready for her. His penis brushed against her thigh and throbbed, wanting him to do more then touch her.

He moved his hand from her and positioned himself at her opening. Rhoswen's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him with flushed cheeks. She felt his penis brush against her opening and took a small intake of breath. She wasn't nervous. Far from it. She wanted him more then anything in the world and she was ready to be his forever.

"Wolf," Rhoswen breathed out and rested her hands on her shoulders. Wolf stopped and looked down at her. She could tell he was having a hard time holding back by the way his jaw was clenched. She searched his eyes and swallowed hard, feeling herself become sheepish, "I've never done this before."

"Neither have I." Wolf replied and stared down at her. He lowered his lips to hers and captured them in a slow, deep kiss. Slowly he pushed himself into her and shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep himself under control. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He pulled back gently and then pushed himself in again just as slow. He could tell she was hurting anyway though.

Rhoswen gripped his arms tightly and tried not to concentrate on the pain, just the pleasure. She let out a small shaky breath and licked her lips, biting down on her bottom one. As quickly as the pain had come it turned into a dull ache until it disappeared completely and was replaced by a warm tingling sensation. She loosened her grip on his arms and pulled him closer to her with her legs that were wrapped around him.

"Oh Wolf..." She moaned and tilted her head back. Wolf thrust into her a little harder and earned another moan from her lips. She matched each of his thrusts with her own as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered his lips to her neck and trailed butterfly kisses down to her shoulder and back up. Rhoswen could feel the flame in her belly grow until it threatened to consume her. She breathed out for Wolf to thrust faster and he complied by moving at her pace.

"Rosie..." Wolf growled lowly as his left hand gripped her right thigh. He thrust harder and lowered his head to her shoulder. He rested his forehead against her shoulder as he thrust faster. His hand gripped her thigh tightly as his other dug into the earth by her head. He listened to her soft moans that brushed past his ear, the warm tickling it. He could feel he was close, but he refused to finish before her, "I'm so close."

Rhoswen heard him, but was unable to speak. She was close too. The flame in her belly had spread and grown far beyond what it had started out as. Instead of words she pulled him closer to her and continued to meet his thrusts with her own. She moaned into his ear and held him tightly as she felt the flame consume her.

Wolf thrust twice more before he came. He let his head stay on her shoulder as he struggled to keep himself up. He pulled back from her and stared down at her as he panted. Rhoswen cupped one of his cheeks and smiled up at him.

* * *

"I love you." She breathed out and ran her thumb over his cheekbone. Wolf gave a small laugh and kissed her before he rolled off of her.

"I love you too." He replied as he gathered her in his arms and held her close to him. Rhoswen rested her head on his chest beside her right hand and sighed contently. She could feel his tail against her butt, his hair tickling her. Wolf rubbed her arm gently and kissed the top of her head, "We have to go back."

"I know." Rhoswen replied, but held onto him tighter. She didn't want to move. She was happy, happier then she had been for a long while, "I want to stay right here though."

"A moment longer?" Wolf asked through a pant. Rhoswen nodded her head and closed her eyes as she let out a yawn. Wolf kissed the top of her head again and looked up at the sky littered with puff of white clouds. He looked down at their clothes that were scattered about them and spotted his jacket. He pulled it towards him and reached into the pocket.

"What are you doing?" Rhoswen asked, being disturbed by his movements. Wolf latched onto the object he had been searching for and pulled it out from his jacket.

"I love you." Wolf whispered in her hair and clenched the object within his hand.

"And I love you." Rhoswen replied and lifted her head from his chest to kiss him. Rhoswen laid on her side and stared at him as he rolled over to face her.

"I never meant to hurt you, Rosie." Wolf spoke up again as he stared into her blue depths. Rhoswen smiled and told him she knew that. Wolf picked himself up a little and stared down at her, "Wolves, we...we mate for life. We have one love forever and we're devoted to them. Rosie you're my one love and I will forever be devoted to you and only you. I will love you forever."

"Wolf, what are you doing?" Rhoswen asked through a small laugh. She had never seen him this way before. She could tell he meant every word, she knew he did, but she didn't understand why he was saying it all. He didn't need to for her to know.

"Will you marry me?" Wolf asked and opened his hand for her to gaze down at the ring that sat in his palm. Rhoswen opened her mouth to say something, but no words would form. She admired the ring, having seen it many times before. It was her grandmother's engagement ring. It had sapphires and diamonds that met in the middle and entwined with each other before going there separate ways after the knot. Wolf looked from her to the ring, "I had bought you a ring in Kissing Town. It was a singing ring, but I thought this would be a better choice. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't. I..." Rhoswen was having a hard time believing that this was real. She closed her eyes for a moment and gave a small laugh. She bit her bottom lip and looked back at Wolf again, "It's perfect."

She smiled at him brightly and kissed him. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his as another giddy laugh escaped her lips.

"Does this mean you** will** marry me?" Wolf asked after a moment. Rhoswen nodded her head and kissed him again. Wolf kissed her back and slipped the ring onto her finger, "You had me worried there for a minute."

"Oh please. You knew I would say yes." Rhoswen playfully scoffed and pulled back from him. She smiled and laid her hand against his cheek, "How could I not when such a handsome and debonair _wolfie_ asked me?"

Wolf gave a small playful growl and rolled her onto her back. Her laughter was silenced by a deep, passionate kiss. Rhoswen's arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back, a smile on her lips.


	55. Chapter 55: Everyone's In Love

My God ArcticCascade. You have no life. I just signed on today and my reviews sky rocketed from 69 to 108. Thank you A.C., but seriously. Go do something else. Maybe read a real book or see a movie. Something. So everyone knows, A.C. and me know each other in real life and I am just kidding with her. I'm really not that mean. Enjoy!

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

Rhoswen and Wolf were walking back towards where they had left the others. Wolf's arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders and every now and then he would kiss the top of her head or whisper in her ear. Rhoswen had an arm wrapped around his waist, her arm brushing against his bushy tail. She slid her hand to it and stroked it against the fur, knowing the affect it had on him.

"That tickles." Wolf growled playfully in her ear and kissed her temple. Rhoswen gave a small laugh and let go of his tail. She wrapped her arm around his waist again and smiled fondly down at the forest floor. She played with the ring on her finger with her thumb and gave Wolf a small squeeze.

"I just can't believe all this." Rhoswen spoke up and squeezed Wolf a little, biting her bottom lip, "It seems so surreal to me."

"What does love?" He replied curiously and looked down at her. She gave a small shrug and looked up at him.

"You, me, us. We're together, engaged even, and it feels like its taken forever to get here." She replied and then laughed lightly at the thought. It felt like a century had gone by and now they had finally gotten to where she had wanted to be from the start.

"It is real though Rosie. So very real." Wolf replied and smiled down at her. He didn't think it had taken long for them at all. He felt that it had happened so fast. It had, after all, only been a few days ago that he had realized she was his true love, "I really do love you and I really do want to marry you."

"And you really do want to have little wolfie pups with me?" Rhoswen asked playfully, but apparently Wolf took it to heart. He stopped in his tracks, stopping her as well, and stared down at her with a nervous expression. Rhoswen stared up at him, finding it a little funny how flustered he had just become, "I didn't mean to freak you out Wolf."

"No," Wolf started and shook his head. He gave a small laugh and smiled at her, "You didn't. I didn't think you would be thinking about kids so soon is all."

"I've always wanted children. I've always wanted to be a mother." Rhoswen admitted sheepishly and smiled at him, "Now we have the rest of forever to make little wolfies."

"The rest of forever" Wolf repeated the phrase and then nodded his head. He kissed her gently before they began walking again. That phrase, that idea, was something that made him smile. It made his heart soar high above the clouds in the sky and up into the Heavens.

"Wolf, do you think we would have found each other if Virginia and Tony hadn't come along?" Rhoswen asked and looked back up at him again. Wolf stopped once more and looked down at her. He didn't know how to reply to the question. In the twenty some-odd years that they had both been alive, never once, had they crossed paths.

"I would like to think so." Wolf replied softly, though he was unsure of his answer. Rhoswen licked her lips and nodded, knowing that he was as unsure of it as she was. If none of this chaos had happened then they very well might not have ever met.

"Well, then I guess I'm glad this all happened." Rhoswen commented and smiled up at him. After all the hurt and sadness they were together and nothing was going to pull them apart. Wolf cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her lips again.

"Where were you two?" Rhoswen and Wolf broke apart at the voice and looked ahead of them. Fawkes stood there with an arm full of sticks and twigs. He looked over the two. He noticed Wolf's tail as it swayed from left to right behind the two, but paid close attention to his sister. Her hair was messier and she was barefoot, sandals being carried by Wolf, "What were you two doing? Rhoswen?"

"Bye Fawkes." Rhoswen replied and wrapped her arm around Wolf's waist again. She pulled him along with her, a grin plastered to her lips. Wolf gave Fawkes a small wink and walked along with Rhoswen. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh when Fawkes was out of ear shot, "Poor Fawkes."

"Oh poor Fawkes nothing. He's been thinking about doing the same thing with Virginia for days." Wolf replied, drawing Rhoswen's eyes to him. She knew that Fawkes like Virginia and that there was a possibility that she was his mate, but to hear that he wanted to do the sideways tango with her after only knowing her for a few days seemed a little to ridiculous.

"Wolf, are you saying that you know that they're..." Rhoswen started, but couldn't seem to finish her sentence. Wolf looked down at her and nodded his head, "How do you know?"

"It's a wolf thing." Wolf replied and pulled her a little closer to him. Rhoswen scoffed and shook her head at his answer. She got the sudden urge to run and let her arm drop from Wolf's waist. She quickly took off running through the trees, heading back towards where Tony was surely to be, all the while calling out for him to catch her. She spotted Tony sitting against the tree they all had started at with her shield and Fawkes's sword beside him. She stopped before him and he looked to her. He suddenly threw his hands up.

"Where's the wood?" He asked as she walked closer, looking back every now and then for Wolf. She looked back at Tony and shrugged.

"Got sidetracked." She replied simply and picked up her shield. She walked around the tree and set the shield down before she sat down on the ground. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, waiting for Wolf.

"Hello Tony." Wolf greeted as he walked out from the trees Rhoswen had left him in. Tony looked back at him and saw he wasn't carrying anything more then Rhoswen's sandals.

"You don't have any wood either!" Tony shouted, drawing Rhoswen's attention. She looked around the trunk of the tree and smiled at Wolf.

"Yes, thank you." Wolf replied and walked towards Rhoswen. He stopped suddenly and looked to his right. Rhoswen followed his gaze and looked down at Prince Wendell's castle. Carriages were coming down a small dirt road towards the castle. Wolf handed Rhoswen her sandals and then walked into the trees, heading towards the road.

"Where's he going?" Rhoswen looked back at Virginia and Fawkes that had walked out from the other set of trees. Rhoswen quickly got her shoes on, picked up her shield, and took off after Wolf. She stopped behind him and peered out from around him.

"That's Old King Cole." Wolf whispered and pointed to a jolly, plump man in a carriage that went by. Rhoswen placed a hand on his back and smiled as he pointed to the wagon of presents that rolled by, "They're all going to the castle. Come on."

Wolf took Rhoswen's hand and pulled her to a tree hidden by bushes. Virginia and Fawkes followed him while Tony stood rooted to his spot. He looked at the others and then pointed in the direction of the castle.

"Let's just walk in there." He spoke up finally and walked closer to them. Wolf pulled Rhoswen to the other side of the tree and took off his jacket, lying it against the tree's trunk. Rhoswen set her shield down and stretched, knowing what Wolf's plan of action for the moment was.

"If I'm right then it is no longer Prince Wendell's castle and is now controlled by the queen." Wolf looked back at Tony and then to Virginia, "The guards may now be her eyes."

"So now what?" Tony snapped and walked to the tree. He threw his coat down and plopped down on the ground. Wolf looked down at Rhoswen and quickly scratched his head with the side of his hand.

"We'll wait here until nightfall." Wolf replied and sat down beside Rhoswen. He leaned back against his jacket and pulled Rhoswen to him.

"What do we do all day?" Tony asked as he looked to his right at Virginia and Fawkes. The two were talking quietly, unaware of everything else that was going on. He shook his head and peeked around the other side of the tree trunk at Rhoswen and Wolf.

"We sleep." Wolf replied and let out a loud content sigh. Rhoswen gave a small laugh and laid her head against his chest. Wolf wrapped an arm around her and placed the other behind his head as a small pillow.

"So tired." Rhoswen yawned out and snuggled into Wolf, who gave a small laugh.

"Well this is just great." Tony scoffed and leaned back against the tree. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked back at his daughter and Fawkes, who had taken a spot on the other side of the tree. He shook his head and scoffed again. Everyone was in love except him.

* * *

"And then I was dragged away." Fawkes replied and rubbed the back of his neck. He had finished telling Virginia of his nightmare he had had in the swamp and despite scolding himself for ever speaking about it he felt it was the right move, "I know how it sounds Virginia, but please understand."

Virginia's eyes went wide and she stumbled over what to say next.

"You're sure that means that you and I are...?" Virginia trailed off as she tried to get the thought through her head, "That we're like Rhoswen and Wolf?"

Fawkes looked back at her and gave a shrug. That was exactly what he thought. That dream hadn't just been any old dream. It was a sign and, if he had learned anything over his years of travel, ignoring a sign was a bad idea.

"I don't know how this whole thing works really. So many wolves have been purged from the nine kingdoms that I can't really ask anyone but Wolf." Fawkes explained and looked down at his sword by his feet. He wasn't like Wolf where he had grown up with parents that knew about these sort of things. He was trying so hard on his own to understand, to learn, about what was going on with him.

"Did you ask him?" Virginia asked after a moment. The idea of Fawkes asking Wolf for help in the matters of the heart seemed a little ridiculous. Especially since Wolf had been blind sighted for a long while.

"Uh no," Fawkes gave a laugh and looked back at her, "No. I'm basing all of this on what I've seen of those two and how I feel."

"And how do you feel?" Virginia asked timidly and looked down at the ground. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so nervous or why her heart was hammering in her chest. She didn't really know anything about this man, this wolf.

"Confused as Hell really. Which I'm thinking is a pretty sure sign that I'm right." Fawkes replied as honestly as he could. His sister had been so confused, but she wasn't a wolf and she was also part of certain circumstances. He also felt confident about this. Somewhere inside of him told him that this was right, that they were meant to be. Fawkes gave a small laugh and shook his head at his thoughts, "God, this must be how Rhoswen felt. I'm beginning to think like her."

"You two are siblings. Makes a little sense that you would think the same." Virginia gave a small laugh and scratched the back of her head.

"We don't share our little twin bond anymore though. So we really shouldn't be having the same feelings." Fawkes explained and looked over at her. Virginia's eyebrows had risen and she stared at him in surprise. Slowly realization set in on him, "I take it she never told you that we are twins...did she?"

"Never even hinted at it." Virginia replied and shook her head, looking back ahead of her, "It explains a lot though. You two look a lot a like."

"Everything except our eyes. She got mom's. I got dad's." Fawkes gave a small laugh and looked back down at the grass beneath his feet.

"I like your eyes." Virginia comment earned Fawkes attention. He looked back over at her and gave her a small smile. Virginia laughed and looked down at the ground, "My favorite color's green."

* * *

"I knew it." Rhoswen whispered softly as she listened to Fawkes and Virginia.

"Oh you did, did you?" Wolf asked her sarcastically and pulled her closer to him. She gave a content sigh and nodded her head. The fairies hadn't told her, but she knew. Fawkes and Virginia were meant to be just like her and Wolf. It was strange to her, but she was happy none the less. She loved her brother and Virginia was a enough nice girl. They made a good pair.

"Of course I did. Just like I knew we were supposed to be together." Rhoswen retorted softly with a smile.

"Of course you did." Wolf gave a small laugh and rubbed her back gently, "Just so you know, I think you will make a great mother."

"Really?" Rhoswen asked and leaned up on her elbow to look at him. He gave a long yawn and nodded his head. He brushed back some stray hair that had fallen into her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Our pups will be lucky to have a mother like you." Wolf smiled at her and pulled her to him for a kiss. Rhoswen felt her lips curl into a grin. It was nice to hear that he thought she would make a good mother and that he did want kids. It was both a blessing and a relief. Rhoswen laid back down and snuggled into Wolf's red shirt. Soon they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	56. Chapter 56: Knights and Knaves

**{}Arcana{}**

It was dark now and Wolf was leading the way towards the castle while holding Rhoswen's hand. Fireworks burst overhead and showered the sky in bright arrays of blue, yellow, and orange lights that signaled that the coronation was about to begin. The group walked to a small river that ran along one side of the castle and quickly hid beneath the small bridge. They walked into the chilly waters and tried to find an opening into the castle.

"Look." Wolf spoke up softly and pointed towards a sewage gate beneath the bridge, "We'll swim under the grill. It's bound to lead to somewhere in the castle."

"Somewhere?" Virginia whispered back to him as Tony scoffed.

"And here I was worried you didn't have a plan...!" Tony snapped at Wolf as Rhoswen swam to the grill and held onto it. She peered into the cloudy water, but couldn't see a bottom to it or feel one with her feet. If there was an opening then it was going to be a tight squeeze. She looked at the top of the shield that she held on her arm and clicked her teeth. She could make it smaller, but there was a trick to it. She turned the shield to face her and ran her fingers over the inscription. She then ran a finger along the engraved star that connected all the gems together. The shield slowly shrank till it was as small as an acorn.

"I didn't know it could do that." Fawkes commented as Wolf swam up beside her. She reached out to Wolf and felt for his pocket, slipping the shield into it where her clutch also sat. She looked at Wolf and gave him a smile.

"I'll go first." Wolf told her and then took a deep breath, diving under the water. Rhoswen watched as he disappeared and counted the seconds.

"This is crazy...!" Tony spoke up suddenly after a minute.

"He hasn't come back. So he must have found a way in." Virginia commented and looked to Fawkes to confirm her idea. He gave a small nod and then looked to his sister.

"Yeah or he's drowned." Tony retorted. Rhoswen glared at him for a long moment and then looked back at the grill. She stared down into the water and scanned it for any sign of Wolf. Tony very well could have been right and she knew that. She just didn't want to think about it. She quickly took a deep breath and dove beneath the water, swimming as far down as she could. She found the bottom of the grill and swam through into a tunnel. She could barley make out anything in front or behind her since the water was so cloudy. She felt a pull on her lungs as she continued to swim as fast as she could. She spotted a light ahead and swam as fast as she could. She squeezed herself through the end of the tunnel and breached the top of the water.

"Rosie!" Wolf called out from the side of the little water retainer. She swam over to him and tried to pull herself up. Wolf grabbed her upper arms and dragged her onto the cool stone of the floor. Rhoswen took several deep breaths and looked around. They had come up in the dungeons of the castle. No one was around, but torches were lit on the walls.

"Virginia!" Wolf called out as she came up from the water. Fawkes wasn't far behind her. He helped push her up onto the side of the retainer and then pulled himself up. Rhoswen looked down in the water and waited to see Tony.

"Where is he?" Rhoswen asked and looked to Virginia and Fawkes.

"He was right behind me." Fawkes explained and ran a hand through his wet hair. He wrapped an arm around Virginia's shoulders and rubbed them to try and warm her. They all watched and waited for Tony, but as another minute went by they grew worried.

"He's not coming up." Rhoswen announced and stood up.

"He will." Wolf reassured her, but she shook her head. In an instant she dove into the water with Wolf and Fawkes calling after her. She swam back towards the bottom of the grill in the dungeons. She spotted Tony struggling to pull himself through the opening and grabbed hold of his arms. She pulled on him with all her strength, but he was stuck. Rhoswen looked at the opening and placed a hand against the stone.

"Diruo." She spoke muffled through the water. A sudden pulse spread through the water from her hand and the stone crumbled enough to let Tony break free. Rhoswen gave him a push towards the surface and then came up beside him, gasping for breath. She swam along side him to where the others were and was once again pulled up by Wolf. Wolf stared down at her and held her rooted to her spot. She knew what he was thinking and what he wanted to say.

"Don't ever do that again. I know." Rhoswen spoke up and gave him a small smile. Wolf shook his head at her and looked down at the others. They were all soaking wet and cold. Rhoswen wrapped her arms around Wolf's waist and hugged him tightly as her teeth chattered. Wolf wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"We have to keep moving. This way." Wolf took Rhoswen's hand and lead them all towards two doors at the back of the dungeons. Wolf and Virginia both ran to a door, ready to open it, but a sudden 'ribbet' in the dungeons grabbed everyone's attention. Rhoswen looked to her left and spotted a rather fat frog sitting on top of a crate.

"Oh I am so not in the mood for this..." She grumbled under her breath and walked towards the frog, knowing already that she wasn't going to like what happened next.

"One door leads to safety." The frog spoke up as the others walked up beside Rhoswen. Wolf placed his hands on her shoulders and stared down at the frog, "The other leads to a horrible and agonizing death."

"Oh! I learned this in school, but I can never remember it!" Wolf exclaimed as his hands squeezed Rhoswen's shoulders. He looked away from the frog and tried to think of the puzzle. Rhoswen thought herself, but she had no idea what to do. She hadn't gone to school like Wolf had. She was home schooled by the fairies and what they had taught her was magic.

"You may ask me one question and one question only." The frog spoke up again and then gave another 'ribbet', "But I always lie."

"If we ask him which door is the safe door then we got it." Virginia spoke up and looked to Wolf and Rhoswen.

"Then he'll lie and say it's the other door." Fawkes retorted and looked down at her. Virginia's face scrunched up in apprehension as she looked up at him.

"Is that it?" She asked in a small voice and looked back at the frog.

"Maybe it's the other way around?" Wolf asked no one in particular and looked back down at the frog, placing his chin on Rhoswen's shoulder. Rhoswen stared at the frog and then looked back at the doors. She vaguely remembered reading about this puzzle in her 'Liber Medicatum' or Book of Enchantments. This was the Knight and Knaves puzzle. It was different though. In the original puzzle there were two guards guarding two doors. One would always lie and the other would always tell the truth. You were only allowed to ask one question to one of the guards. The easiest solution to the puzzle was to ask one of the guards, 'If I asked you if the door you're guarding leads to where I want to go, would you say _**yes**_?'

If he said _**yes**_, then you would go through his door. You would go through the other door if he said **no**. This is because his answer to this question doesn't depend on which guard he is; truthful or deceitful. Say the guard says _**yes**_ to the question. If he's the truthful guard, then he would have to say that the door he stood guard at led to where you're going. If he's the deceitful guard, then he would have to lie and say **no **otherwise he would be telling the truth. There were no guards here though. Just a single frog that said he always lied. So, if they asked which door is the safe door he would lie and say the opposite door. If they asked which door held the horrible death behind it, then again he would lie and say the opposite door. Thus, yes meant no and no meant yes.

"If I asked you," Rhoswen began and looked down at the frog. The others looked to her and shook their heads, telling her not to ask a question yet, "If I asked you if the door on the **right** leads to where we want to go, would you say yes?"

"No." The frog replied and gave a loud 'ribbet'. Rhoswen nodded her head a moment and then smiled at him. She placed her hands on top of Wolf's on her shoulders and sighed happily.

"Good." Rhoswen looked at the others and nodded back towards the door on the right, "It's the right door."

"How do you know that? He could be lying!" Tony shouted, but Rhoswen nodded her head in agreement.

"He is lying. He had to. He said he always lies." She explained and walked towards the door. She took hold of the door handle and looked back at the others, "If he said _**yes**_ then we would have to go through the left door because he would want us to go through the right, but he said **no**. So we must go through the right door because he doesn't want us to go through it."

"...what!" Tony suddenly exclaimed in exasperation and confusion. Rhoswen looked to the others and saw they were also confused by what she had said. She understood her reasoning. She pictured the problem in her head; the two doors and the frog that always lies. One door led to death and the other to safety. She had to pick a door for her question and it didn't really matter which. Yes meant no and no meant yes. So, she chose the door on the right and the frog that always lied had answered **no**, which was a lie. If he had said_** yes **_to try and lie then they would have had to go through the left door. If she had asked if it was the left door instead and he said _**yes**_, then they would have to go through the right door and vice versa again.

"I'm right Tony. Trust me." Rhoswen spoke up after another moment of thinking through the puzzle again. The more she thought about it the more she began to doubt herself, but she smiled at the others and concluded that her first answer was still right. Tony stared at her with eyes narrowed and mouth hung open for a long moment.

"You don't know that! He always lies! If he says yes then it's no and if he says no then it's yes!" Tony shouted and Rhoswen nodded her head slowly. He was right. He had just explained her reasoning simpler, but obviously didn't understand it, "What is the point of having a door that has a horrible, agonizing death behind it!"

"Hey! Get you're hands off of me!" The frog shouted as Tony picked him up and shook him a little, fuming. Rhoswen looked to Wolf and then at Virginia and Fawkes. Tony shook the frog again and glared at it. Rhoswen's smile fell from her lips as she watched the scene. It had happened. After everything Tony had finally snapped.

"What does that achieve!" Tony shouted at the frog and shook him once again, but harder, "What is the purpose of your existence! Huh! To be a pain!"

Tony walked towards the doors and opened the left door. He shook the frog again and then threw him through it. He shut the door and walked back to the others with his arms akimbo. Everyone stared at him, afraid to say anything. Suddenly an explosion occurred behind the left door and slowly Rhoswen's lips curled into a smirk.

"Told you." She spoke up and opened the right door. She held it open for the others with her smirk that never left her lips. Tony scoffed at her and walked through the door into the darkness. Virginia and Fawkes followed behind him, but Wolf stopped before her.

"You know...you're kind of scary smart." He spoke up and Rhoswen playfully hit him, telling him to keep walking. She gave a small laugh and followed behind him through the door. She grabbed a pouch on Fawkes's belt and opened it, pulling out the sunstone. She handed the pouch to Wolf, who emptied its contents into her clutch that he still carried, and held the sunstone in her palm. Slowly the stairwell was illuminated by a bright light from an invisible source that seemed to come from above them.

"That's so cool." Virginia spoke up and stared down at the stone in Rhoswen's hand. Rhoswen took Virginia's hand and dropped the stone into her palm, "It's so warm."

"It's a sunstone. It projects sunlight." Rhoswen explained as Virginia ran her fingers over the stone. They continued on, Virginia holding onto the stone, and stopped before a new door. Wolf pushed past everyone and placed an ear to the door.

"It's quiet." He spoke up and pulled back from it. He looked back at Rhoswen and she gave him a small nod to his silent questioning. He opened the door slightly and peeked out into a long hallway, "It's the bed chambers."

"Let's go." Tony gave Wolf a small push out into the hallway and followed behind him. Wolf took Rhoswen's hand and led them down the hallway. It was empty, but music could be heard from downstairs. They stopped in the middle of the hallway and Wolf looked around at all the doors.

"These are the royal chambers." Wolf started and looked back at the others briefly, "The queen will sleep as close to the dog imposter as she can. Now to my deduction, she would have Prince in the very next room."

"Which room?" Virginia asked and Wolf looked back at them all again. He pointed towards a door and let go of Rhoswen's hand. He took hold of the double doors' handles and looked back at them once more before ripping open the door. Suddenly mops, brooms, and buckets fell out from the closet and clattered to the ground.

"And that's supposed to be our king?" Fawkes asked rhetorically and looked down at Rhoswen. She didn't meet his gaze and slapped a hand to her face, shaking her head. She loved Wolf, but sometimes she wondered... Fawkes's eyes landed on Rhoswen's left and and quickly grabbed it to stare at the ring on her finger, "He proposed to you?"

Rhoswen snapped her head to look at Fawkes and gave a sheepish smile, tugging her hand away. Fawkes's mouth hung open and his eyes narrowed at her. He went to say something, but the racket Wolf was making as he quickly picked everything up stopped him. Wolf closed the closet and moved to the next room, telling everyone to be quiet. He swung the double doors open and looked back at the rest of them.

"It's this one...!" He called out softly to them and stepped into the room. Rhoswen quickly went after him and walked up behind him. The others piled into the room and Tony shut the doors quietly. Wolf stopped walking and looked down at Rhoswen for a moment with a sheepish gaze, "This must be a guest room."

"No...this is her room." Everyone looked to Virginia in question at how she could possibly know that. Virginia nodded her head at her comment and continued to walk around the room, lokoing at everything she could find. It was a simple layout. The walls were green with gold trim and the floor was a light brown marble. There sat a large four post bed to one side of the room and a loveseat with two arm chairs on either side at the other side of the room before a large fireplace.

Virginia walked to a set of red curtains towards the back of the room and ripped them open. The others walked up behind her and stared into the dark, eerie room. In the middle of the room was a round table with a bowl of red apples sitting on it for decoration. Around the table sat five large objects covered by black cloths that draped over them and fell to the floor. Virginia and her father walked into the room followed by Fawkes and Wolf.

Rhoswen stood rooted to her spot in the doorway between the pulled back curtains. Slowly her eyes scanned the room, moving from one of the objects to another, and then to the round table. Her eyes drifted to the ceiling where a chandelier hung unlit and then to the room she had just walked through with the others. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones. Something evil was hanging about them.

"They're mirrors...!" Tony spoke up as he pulled a cloth off of one of the objects. He, Virginia, Wolf, and Fawkes all pulled the cloths off of all the mirrors in search of the one they wanted. Tony gave a loud, joyous laugh and clapped his hands together when he had found it, "A traveling mirror...! Look, it works too."

Rhoswen ignored the others that stood at the traveling mirror, peering into the glass at New York, and instead stared at the round table again. The apples sitting on it in a gold bowl seemed off. They were very red, almost too red, and shiny. She slowly stepped into the room and walked to the table. She picked one up of the apples and stared at it's waxy surface, turning it over in her hands. Her thumbs ran over its flesh and then she punctured it with her nail. She pulled back some of the skin and looked at the meat that was an odd white color.

"We shouldn't be here..." Rhoswen spoke up softly and swallowed hard as she stared down at the apple. Something was very wrong with it. Evil had touched it, tainted it. That's why it looked so delectable. It was a trick, a trap, waiting for someone to fall into it and take a bite that would send them to their death. Rhoswen's stomach churned uncomfortably and her hands had little violent prickles that spread across them, "We should leave."

Rhoswen dropped the apple to the floor and ran to the others by the mirror. She stepped past them and turned off the mirror as she felt a chill run down her spine. Something was coming. Something evil. She quickly grabbed Wolf's hand and tried to drag him towards the doorway, but he was dragging his feet.

"What's wrong?" Wolf questioned her silently about what was wrong and tried to get her to stop for a moment. He noticed the frightened expression and saw the terror and panic in her eyes. Rhoswen kept whispering 'please, let's go' over and over to him, looking as though she may start to cry. Wolf was confused. What had happened to make her act like this? Rhoswen took both of Wolf's hands and begged him again to leave, "Why? What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't be here!" She exclaimed and looked up at him as the prickling moved from her hands to her wrists. She then looked at the others, who gave her the same look, and felt the prickling climb through her forearms. Something evil was coming. Something very evil was close by. It was almost there. She looked to each of them with a and tugged on Wolf's hand again, getting him to move closer to the table, "Please, we need to leave now!"

"Oh...? But you have just arrived."


	57. Chapter 57: Poisoned Apple

Could you guys please, please, please take my poll? Love the reviews! Keep them coming! Thanks you guys!

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

"Oh...? But you have just arrived." A voice called out into the room from the doorway. Rhoswen froze and her heart stopped. She stared up at Wolf with pure terror in her bones and then slowly looked behind her and towards the doorway that was now blocked, "Please stay a bit longer."

The queen stood in the doorway in her purple dress with the Huntsman at her side. She walked into the room and Rhoswen took a shaky step backwards, her back bumping into Wolf's chest. Her heart had begun to beat again, rapidly hammering against her ribs. Her breathing was unsteady and the prickles in her arms grew till they stung like needles. Wolf felt Rhoswen shake against him and lowered his lips to her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"I won't let anything happen to you..." He breathed out softly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Rhoswen didn't respond to neither his words nor his reassuring touch. She stared at the queen with fear in her blood and watched as she picked up the apple from the floor. The queen wiped it clean and then looked to them all with a bone chilling smile.

"Apple?" She asked and held the apple out towards Rhoswen. Rhoswen felt anger suddenly bubble up inside her and she grit her teeth.

"It's poisoned." Rhoswen growled out from her gritted teeth as her nostrils flared. She could feel her upper lip twitch some, "Your evil poisoned them all. _Interficiam te_ _praecantrix_."

"Witch?" The queen asked and gave a menacing high pitched laugh. She stared at Rhoswen and gave a sinister smile, "I have surpassed witch and moved up to a sorceress so there will be no killing me tonight or ever, enchantress."

Her words sent a chill down Rhoswen's spine until it settle at the base, churning into something worse. The queen looked behind Rhoswen at Wolf and smiled warmly. Rhoswen's eyes narrowed as she felt Wolf drop her hand and walk past her. She tried to grab a hold of him, telling him to stay put, but he shook her off. He walked to the queen's side and then bowed to her. The queen nodded her head once at him and slowly he stood up.

"Did I do well my queen?" Wolf asked as Rhoswen's face went blank. Her heart suddenly stopped again and all rational thought went out the window. She looked from Wolf to the queen and then back again. She swallowed hard and knitted her eyebrows together.

"...what's going on?" She managed to breathe out and stared at Wolf. She felt the others walk up behind her and felt Fawkes place a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought it safest to travel along side them. Become one of them." Wolf spoke up again with a small smile, "Just to make sure they didn't spoil your plans, your highness."

"Good." The queen replied and smiled at him, "Well done."

"Wolf...?" Rhoswen spoke up again and stared at him. She was so confused and so hurt by what she was hearing, by what she was seeing. Tears prickled her eyes and her throat became sore. Wolf stared at her with a smirk that she had never seen on his face before. It was dark. It matched the queen's almost to a tee. Slowly Rhoswen's eyes grew wide, "What have you done?"

"You're a very smart girl, Rhoswen. You should know. It's quite simple." Wolf spoke and then took a step closer to the queen. He motioned to himself and then to the queen, "I obey the queen. I led you all here as ordered by her."

Rhoswen stared at him with watery eyes and slowly shook her head. She couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't serve the queen. He was Wolf. Her Wolf. He wouldn't betray them like that, betray **her** like that. Rhoswen swallowed hard and shook her head again. Wolf gave a short laugh and nodded his head back at her.

"Christine, what are you doing here? Don't you remember us?" Tony suddenly exclaimed and took a step forward. The queen looked from him to Virginia and then scoffed.

"I've never seen you two before." She answered as the Huntsman stared the two down, waiting for a command so he could end them both.

"I'm your daughter!" Virginia shouted as tears floated to her eyes.

"I said I don't know who either of you are." The queen snapped as the Huntsman unsheathed a dagger and twirled it menacingly. Fawkes glared at the Huntsman, who smirked back at him. They knew each other well. Fawkes had ended up in his forest on several occasions and never before had he been caught, but now there was no escape.

"We came from New York where you used to live. Remember?" Virginia tried again. The queen fell silent and narrowed her eyes at Virginia. She was quiet for a long moment and her blank expressed went surprised, but quickly disappeared behind a mask of anger.

"My lady?" The Huntsman spoke up and broke the queen free of her thoughts. She looked at him briefly and then looked to the group before her.

"Guards!" She shouted and three guards appeared, "Leave this _Virginia_ with me. Strip the two men of any weapons and then bring them to the dungeons."

"I'm going to enjoy stripping the flesh away from your bones." The Huntsman growled as he placed the dagger to Fawkes's throat. One of the guards quickly stripped him of his sword and knives as Fawkes glared at the Huntsman, giving him a low canine snarl. The Huntsman then pulled Fawkes out of the room and the same guard searched Tony for weapons, finding none. The other two guards took Tony by an arm each and dragged him out behind Fawkes.

The guard with the weapons made to walk out of the room, but the glare the queen was giving him stopped him in his tracks. He looked to her and waited for his new orders. The queen's expression turned colder and she grit her teeth.

"Search the girl too." She ordered. The guards' lips curled into smirk and he slowly bowed to the queen. He moved to Rhoswen and patted her all the way down to her feet, making sure to feel her _thoroughly_,and then made his way back up again being just as thorough. He stopped at her thighs and looked up at her, feeling her sais in their holsters. He looked back at the queen in question because of where they were on her, but knew what she was going to say.

"What ever it is grab it." The queen snapped at his incompetence. The guard gave a small breathy laugh and slipped his hands up Rhoswen's dress. Rhoswen closed her eyes tightly for a moment and then stared at Wolf while tears sat in her eyes. She clenched her jaw in an effort to try to not focus on the way the guard was touching her.

"You're just going to stand there and let him touch her like that?" Virginia snapped at Wolf after another moment. Wolf looked to her and gave a small shrug then smirked again. The guard finally pulled out the sais and their holsters then stood up. He bowed to the queen and left the bed chamber with the weapons in his arms. The door to the bed chamber shut and the queen looked to Wolf with a smile.

"Wolf," The queen spoke up and Wolf gave a small 'aroow' in reply. He took a step closer to her and she rubbed his chin as one would do to their loyal dog, "You can go to the kitchen now, but first take the enchantress to the west tower. Shut the door and lock her in. I don't want her ruining my plans anymore then she already has."

Wolf gave another 'aroow' and grabbed hold of Rhoswen's arm. Rhoswen's mind went into high gear and she tried to rip away from him, but he had a good hold on her. Wolf went behind her and wrapped his arms around hers, pinning them to her sides.

"No! No! Virginia run!" Rhoswen shouted as she tried to fight against Wolf. She looked over at Virginia as Wolf forced her into the bed chamber, "She's not your mother anymore Virginia! You have to run! Escape!"

He forced her out into the hall and Rhoswen dug her feet into the floor to try and keep him from pushing her along anymore. Wolf gave a low growl and spun them around. He dragged her down the hallway to a door that two guards stood before. The guards opened the door and Wolf dragged Rhoswen up the stairs, kicking and screaming to be let go of. Wolf kicked open the door at the top of the stairs and then kicked it closed behind them.

Rhoswen's eyes went wide at what sat inside the tower. In the middle of the room was a spindle much like the one that had been in the swamp. Rhoswen panicked and fought harder against Wolf as her mind raced. Her heart hammered against her ribs and she flailed to get out of Wolf's grasp.

"No, please!" Rhoswen shouted out as Wolf tried to move her further into the room.

"I'm not going to prick you! It's not magic! There's no magic in it!" Wolf growled out and tried to drag her further. He meant what he said. He wasn't going to prick her. The spindle wasn't even for her. It was just something that had been left behind in the tower. Wolf took a deep breath and calmed himself down before speaking again, "Would you **please** stop thrashing?"

Rhoswen replied by thrashing harder and slipped from his grasp. She fell to the floor in a heap and hit her head on the hard, cold stone. She laid there, silent tears falling down her cheeks, and closed her eyes as her head throbbed. The room was silent for a long time as Rhoswen softly cried. She could hear fireworks burst and crackle outside from the window at the back of the tower and hear the music several stories below in the main hall.

"Are you alright?" Wolf asked after another moment. Rhoswen didn't reply and just laid on the ground limp, "I told you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. You have to trust me."

"...trust you?" Rhoswen spoke up with a sneer, "How can I trust you? You tricked us. You tricked me."

"I had to. You have to believe me." Wolf spoke in earnest and took a step closer, but stopped. Rhoswen laid in her spot on the tower floor and gave a short, scornful laugh.

"Why should I?" Rhoswen snapped under her breath, "After everything I have done for you...after everything we have been through...you chose her over me."

The tower fell silent, apart from the music from the floors below and the fireworks outside. Rhoswen closed her eyes tightly as new tears formed and sniffled. How could he do this to them? To her? Had **everything** been a lie, some cruel trick? Had any of it been real?

_You meeting him by chance was real..._

_You risking your life to save him was real..._

_You falling in love with him was real..._

_You still being in love with him is real..._

"I give up..." Her words were soft and muffled. She sniffled a little and laid her forehead against one of her arms. She was so tired of all of this. So tired of fighting, of crying, of being hurt at every turn. She was done with it all. She couldn't do it anymore.

"What?" Wolf asked and narrowed his eyes at her. He couldn't believe his ears. After everything that had happened had she really just said that she was giving up? Now? Rhoswen didn't respond and just laid on the floor. She didn't want to say her words again. It went against everything her people stood for; hope. It went against everything that she stood for; faith. Wolf turned his head slightly and raised his chin in alarm and confusion, "What did you just say?"

"...I give up." Rhoswen said again and turned her head to the side. She laid her right cheek against her arm and opened her eyes. She looked at the spindle that sat a few feet away and stared at the small needle that was reflecting the half moon's light, which poured in from the small window, "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Wolf asked and continued to stare down at her. He hadn't been expecting her to say this of all things. He expected her to be angry, to yell and scream at him, but to say that she was giving up was something so unexpected. To him she sounded broken, defeated. It broke his heart.

"Struggle...hurt...fight...I am so sick of fighting." Rhoswen gave a small sniffle as her tears fell to the floor beneath her head. She fell quiet for a moment as she dazed off, "My entire life has been a struggle. A never ending feud against things that were never in my control to begin with. I don't want to do it anymore. I **can't **do it anymore."

Rhoswen gave a sniffle and shut her eyes tightly. She thought about what her parents would have to say to her if they heard her speaking this way. They would be so disappointed. After everything she had been taught, after everything they had done to try and keep her safe...this was how she was repaying them? By giving up on the life they had given their own to protect?

"Don't say that." Wolf spoke up softly, "I love you, Rosie."

"Don't you dare call me Rosie or tell me that you love me!" Rhoswen shouted and opened her eyes. She sat up and glared at the spindle, "You've betrayed us, Wolf! You've betrayed me!"

She fell off into a small cry and closed her eyes, turning her face to the floor. She clenched her hands into tight fists till her knuckles turned white. She opened her eyes and stared down at her left hand where her grandmother's engagement ring sat on her ring finger. Rhoswen pulled the ring from her finger and placed it on her right hand thumb instead. Wolf dropped to his knees beside her and took her hands in his.

"Oh, Rosie...I do love you. I'm doing this for us so we can get married and have children. Lots and lots of children. We can live in the country in a nice little house with our kids and we can all run through the woods together. All day and night too." Wolf spoke softly, but in haste to try and make her understand that he was doing all this so they could be together with a happy ending. Wolf's eyes started to water as he saw that she didn't believe him. He took one of his hands from hers and placed it against her cheek. He rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone below her moonlight eyes, "Then when the full moon comes out we can all sit under it and watch it together. You and me, our kids, all of us together. Oh Rosie! We'll have everything we've ever wanted!"

"No! We can't! Our happily ever after has gone up in a fit of smoke, Wolf!" Rhoswen snapped, but didn't look at him. She pulled her hands away from him and shook her head as she stared off at the floor with a sour look. Wolf's hand fell from her face and into his lap. He gave a small whimper as his eyes prickled with unshed tears. Slowly she looked to him with her teeth gritted together and with angry, watery eyes, "It disappeared the moment you chose that witch instead of me! You're just another loyal **mutt** to her instead now!"

Rhoswen fell silent again as her anger climbed and bubbled over till it spread through her veins like searing hot lava. Her hands clenched into tight fists again and her nails dug into her palms. Her nostrils flared and her tears streaked down her cheeks leaving slick paths in their wake.

"You're a real **monster**, Wolf." Rhoswen's voice dripped with venom and seeped into Wolf's blood, chilling it. Rhoswen's hand shook with anger and her eyes filled with more furious tears, "You're the worst kind of monster... You're two-faced and I loved you so much that I fell right into your lies without even realizing it. I fell so hard and so fast that I didn't even have time for a small, 'oh'...I wish we had never met."

Wolf went completely numb. His face fell into an emotionless state as he stared at her with wide eyes. His eyes searched hers for any hint that she didn't truly believe her words. He found none. He saw that she meant it. She meant every word, every syllable, with every ounce of her being. He could see the hate swirling in the eyes he had come to love with all his heart.

Wolf slowly picked himself up from the floor and stared down at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her clutch. He dropped it beside her and then walked to the door of the tower. He opened the door and looked back at her with saddened eyes. He hoped she would change her mind. He hoped that she would tell him to stay, but she didn't.

"I hope you're happy with your new love, Wolf..." Rhoswen whispered as he walked out of the tower, closing the door behind him. Rhoswen laid down on the floor and curled into a ball with her clutch firmly held to her chest. She cried softly for along while as she listened to the music from several floors below. After another moment she sat up from the floor and walked to the spindle. She sat down in the seat facing the window and looked at the needle with red eyes.

The light from the fireworks flashed in the silver like a flame of a fire. Rhoswen raised a finger and gently touched the pointed tip of the needle. A small bead of blood sprang from the tip of her finger and trailed down her arm in an angry red stream. She listened to the new song being played from the floors below and to the crackles and pops of the fireworks as they filled the night sky with their multi-colored bursts of light. She stared down at the needle, lost in her thoughts, and wished that it was magic.


	58. Chapter 58: Escape The Dungeon

Could you guys please, please, please take my poll? Love the reviews! Keep them coming! Thanks you guys!

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

Fawkes and Tony had been led to the dungeons where they had first come in. They were thrown, quite literally, into a cell and had it slammed shut and locked. Tony sat on a large piece of stone that had been lying in the back corner as Fawkes paced in the middle of the cell. He couldn't believe this had happened. How could he not have foreseen this? How could the fairies not have foreseen this?

"This doesn't make any sense!" Fawkes exclaimed and punched one of the vertical beams that stretched from the ground to the ceiling of the cell.

"What doesn't make sense?" Tony asked with a small scoff, "He was working with my ex-wife from the start and tricked us. He led us here and now we're all going to die. Makes perfect sense. I knew we never should have trusted him..."

Fawkes looked back at Tony and then sighed heavily, shutting his eyes. He laid his forehead against the beam he had hit and knocked it gently against it. Tony made sense, but Fawkes just couldn't believe it. The fairies had told him that Wolf was Rhoswen's true love, that he was going to be king, but none of that could be if the queen took control of the Fourth Kingdom. How long would it really take before she claimed the others?

"Someone's coming." Fawkes exclaimed softly as he heard footsteps coming towards them. Tony stood up from his seat as the cell door opened and Virginia was pushed inside by the Huntsman. Fawkes caught her easily and helped her to stand up straight as the Huntsman slammed the cell door shut with a laugh.

"You okay Virginia?" Tony asked, but Virginia didn't respond. Fawkes kept his hand on her arms and stared down at her as she cried softly. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly, placing his chin on top of her head. Virginia cried harder and held on to him hard as she could.

"It's alright." Fawkes whispered softly and kissed the top of her head. He took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. He knew that things most certainly were not alright and he doubted that they would get better soon. He looked to Tony and saw that he looked as though he wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. Fawkes rubbed Virginia's back and kissed the top of her head again, "It'll be alright."

"What h-happened to her...?" Virginia's cry was muffled by Fawkes's shirt. Tony shook his head, knowing she was talking about her mother, and ran a hand over his mouth. He didn't know exactly what had happened to her or why, just that something had happened.

"I don't know. She's sick and she's...before she left she was getting so much worse and you didn't remember. So I never told you..." Tony explained and looked down at the ground ashamed. Virginia gave another small cry and asked him what he was talking about, "The night your mother left...she took you into the bathroom for a bath...she was trying to drown you."

Virginia cried harder and held onto Fawkes tighter. She hide her face in his shirt and let out a loud sob. Fawkes kissed her head again and rubbed her back to try and comfort her.

"If I had come home a minute later you would have been dead." Tony finished and plopped down on the stone he had been sitting on before. He placed his head into his hands and sniffled a little. The cell fell quiet apart from Virginia's cries and Tony's sniffles. Fawkes's eyes roamed the cell and landed on something scratched into one of the low over hang beams from the ceiling.

"What's that?" He asked aloud, but didn't let go of Virginia. Tony lifted his head and looked to where Fawkes nodded his head towards. Tony stood up and walked to the low beam. He dragged his fingers over the scratches and read what was carved into the wood.

"Wilhelm Grimm: 1805." Tony read aloud and then narrowed his eyes at the rest of the scratches, "The rest looks like German or something."

"Grimm...? As in Grimm, Grimm?" Virginia asked and pulled back from Fawkes. She sniffled and wiped her cheeks while looking to her father.

"It's gotta be. All those stories aren't made up. They're true." Tony replied while nodding his head. He looked back at the two for a quick moment and then looked back at the writing.

"Who and what stories?" Fawkes asked as he led Virginia to Tony and looked at the writing.

"The brother's Grimm; Jacob and Wilhelm." Tony replied as Virginia gave another small sniffle, "There were tons of stories like Hansel and Grethel or the Frog Prince. Um, there's Rapunzel, Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves-"

"Snow White and Rose Red," Virginia cut in and wiped her cheeks again, "Little Red Riding Hood, Rumpelstiltskin, Briar Rose, all of them were really true. He was here and wrote stories about everyone in the Nine Kingdoms."

"Huh..." Fawkes gave a small laugh and stared at the name carved into the beam. Virginia looked up at him and knitted her eyebrows together, "Briar Rose was my grandmother; Princess Aurora. It was the name the fairies gave her while they were raising her."

"Hey, what does this mean?" Tony asked suddenly, not paying attention to the two. Fawkes and Virginia look back at him and watch as he tried to figure out the German, "Do either of you speak German?"

"I can speak German!" A small voice called out. The three looked behind them and spotted two small mice trailing another low hung beam towards them. They stopped at the beam before them and peered down at them with beady eyes, "Our great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather learned it from Wilhelm Grimm himself, you know."

"Wow...Look Virginia. German speaking mice." Tony spoke sarcastically and narrowed his eyes at the mice. Virginia shoved her father a little and looked towards the words carved into the beam.

"It says, 'Ween sie fliehen wollen müssen sie die herel drehen'. What does it mean?" Virginia asked and looked back up at the mice.

"Must use the handle turn-"

"No! It's leaver turn." The second mouse cuts in.

"Must use the leaver turn if you wish to escape." The first mouse repeats the phrase in English with the correction.

"Escape?" Fawkes piped up and looked from Virginia to Tony.

"Leaver? What's a leaver?" Tony asked and looked from the two mice to Virginia and then Fawkes.

"Leaver...? Lever! A lever!" Virginia exclaimed and pulled away from Fawkes. She turned left and right in search of any sort of lever, but found none, "I don't see a lever!"

"The rings! Check the rings!" Tony exclaimed and pointed to the rings that were bolted to the walls. Fawkes and Virginia quickly ran to the rings and pulled, twisted, and jangled them, "Look, look, look! There!"

Tony ran towards an opening that had appeared at the back of the cell. Three of the large stone blocks had moved away magically to reveal a small crawl space to a room on the other side of the wall. Virginia crawled through first followed by Fawkes and then Tony. They crawled into the room and ran towards the door. The door led into a hallway, which they followed, until they came to a wrought iron door. Fawkes pushed it open with Tony's help and Virginia walked through, looking about the room.

It was an armory. Left and right were weapons; swords, spears, and axes. Fawkes's eyes landed on a familiar object and he quickly jogged to his sword in its sheath. He attached it to his belt and as he looked up his eyes caught something else sitting on a crate. He moved closer and ran his fingers over it. The last time he had seen them they had been with his sister.

"What are these doing here?" Fawkes asked himself and picked up Rhoswen's sais in their holsters. He shook off the feeling that something was wrong with his sister and attached them to his belt. Fawkes walked over to Virginia as she picked up an axe and went to grab it when she nearly dropped it. He wanted to say something to her along the lines of 'maybe you should get something lighter', but refrained. She was very much like his sister and he knew she wouldn't listen.

"Take a weapon dad." Virginia ordered him, but Tony shook his head and looked back at her. Virginia's face went hard and she stared at him , "Take. A. Weapon."

"Fine, alright." Tony caved and picked up a sword. Fawkes took one of Virginia's hands and led her towards another door in the armory. Tony followed behind as they walked down another hallway towards a set of stairs. They climbed up them and stopped at the top. Fawkes pushed Virginia gently against the wall and peered around the corner of the stairs to see if the way was clear. He took her hand again and led her into the hallway. The three of them crept along and kept a sharp eye out for anything that moved. They stopped again when the hall went in two separate directions. Fawkes looked between the paths and then began to head right, but Virginia stayed rooted to her spot.

"It's this way." She spoke up and tugged on Fawkes's hand. He looked down at her in question, but followed her anyway. She led them down a set of stairs to a wrought iron door and tried to push it open, "It won't open."

Fawkes gently pushed her aside and put his shoulder to the door. He gave the door a push and could feel that it wasn't locked. He tried to push it again and the door budged a little, but them fell shut once more.

"Something is against it. Tony give me a hand." Fawkes nodded Tony over and he took a side of the door. The two of them pushed with all their might and the door swung open. The thing that had been keeping the door shut was Burly the troll. Sitting at the table in the back of the small room were the other two; Blabberwort and Blue-Bell.

"Not you three again...!" Fawkes exclaimed roughly and unsheathed his sword. The three trolls looked at them and then unsheathed their own weapons.

"Get 'em alive!" Burly ordered as they all stood up. Fawkes pushed Virginia back out the door and Tony followed. They shut the door and Virginia closed the latch, but there was no pad lock to keep it latched.

"Tony your sword." Fawkes nodded his head at the Sword Tony carried. Tony slid the sword into the iron loop to use as a lock. The door jiggled back and forth as the trolls tried to break free. Fawkes grabbed Virginia's hand and pulled her behind him back up the stairs they had come down. He ran down the hall he had wanted to go through in the first place, but stopped at the door. He jiggled the handle, but it was locked.

"Move." Virginia pipped up ad pushed Fawkes away from the door. She raised the axe with both hands and slammed it against the door, but it didn't budge. She tried again and then again as the trolls shouts sounded from the stairwell.

"This is gonna take too long. You keep trying. I'll stall them." Tony spoke up and jogged to the end of the hall. Fawkes made to go after him to help, but Tony pushed him away, "You stay with my daughter. You make sure she stays safe Fawkes or I swear to God I'll strangle you."

Fawkes nodded his head and ran back to Virginia as Tony went down the stairs to meet the three trolls. Virginia had chopped a small hole in the door, but it wasn't even big enough to reach an arm through to unlock the door. Fawkes stopped Virginia from swinging the axe again and took it from her. She didn't protest and moved out of the way. He began to swing the axe with all his might, making the hole in the door bigger.

"Over here!" Tony's voice traveled from the floor below and up the stairwell. Fawkes and Virginia froze and looked back down the hall as they heard a loud clatter erupt. Fawkes looked back at the door and dropped the axe. He reached his arm through and his hand grazed the lock. He pulled on and freed the door.

"Come on." Fawkes grabbed Virginia's hand and opened the door. He pulled her through despite her protests to go back after her father. Fawkes pulled her down the hall and around a corner, leaving the door wide open behind them for Tony to follow.

"Fawkes stop!" Virginia shouted and pulled her hand free from his. Fawkes looked back at her and tried to grab her hand again, "No! I'm not going anywhere without my father!"

"But Virginia," Fawkes began, but fell silent. He stared down at her for a long moment and saw that she would not move unless her father was with them. Fawkes looked back down the hall they had come from and then handed her the axe, "You keep going. I'll get your father."

"I'm coming with you." Virginia pipped up and began to follow him, but Fawkes stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No. You have to keep going." Fawkes shook his head and took a deep breath. He stared down at her for a long moment and saw how she desperately wanted to go after her father, "Virginia, you have to stop your mother. You're the only one that can save us right now."

"But my d-"

"I will get your father. I won't let anything befall of him. I promise I will, but you have to go after your mother. Please Virginia." Fawkes cut her off and moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek. He gave a small laugh and smiled at her, "God you are so beautiful... I'll be back. With your father. I promise."

Fawkes kissed her forehead and turned away. Virginia caught his hand before he could go any further then two steps and tugged him back. He turned back around and stared down at her. There was no time for this now.

"Virginia, I said n-"

Fawkes was cut off by Virginia capturing his lips with her own. He stood frozen by her actions for only a moment, but then kissed her back with as much passion as she showed him. They broke away from each other panting slightly and both smiling.

"Bring my dad back in one piece will ya?" Virginia asked with a small laugh. Fawkes laughed as well and nodded his head. He took one last look at her and ran back down the hallway. He turned the corner and head down another hallway towards the open door. He ran through it and headed down the stairwell. He pulled his sword out of its sheath and ran down a hall towards the trolls shouting.

Tony and the trolls were in a hallway and Tony was fighting off Blue-Bell and Blabberwort. He had a decorative shield in his hand that had two swords melded to it and was swinging it at the trolls in an effort to defend himself. Fawkes ran at Blabberwort and Blue-Bell and ran them to the ground. He hopped over them and pushed Tony down the hall.

"I told you to keep an eye on Virginia!" Tony shouted and ran behind Fawkes. Fawkes took a quick look back at him and spotted the two trolls get up from the ground.

"Yeah, well she's more intimidating then you are!" Fawkes called back to him and turned down a hall. Tony followed closely behind him, but the troll caught up and grabbed the back of his shirt. Fawkes spun around and kicked Blue-Bell away. He then went to punch Blabberwort, but he ducked and tackled Fawkes. His sword clattered to the ground and Tony grabbed it, trying to fend off Blue-Bell. Fawkes punched Blabberwort in the jaw and pushed him off. He scrambled to get up and went to go after Blue-Bell, but Tony had hit her already. She spun around and her face collided with the stone wall of the hall, knocking her out.

The two ran past Blabberwort, who was getting to his feet, and headed into a storage room. Fawkes's eyes darted left and right for a door, but found none. Blabberwort rushed into the room and swung at Fawkes with his sword. Fawkes jumped back and out of the way as Tony swung his sword at the troll. The two swords clashed, but Blabberwort's broke in half from the strength of the Sword of Truth.

"What the...? Hey!" Blabberwort exclaimed and looked from his broken sword to Tony. He raised a hand and pointed at him, "That's not fair!"

"Oh well!" Tony shouted and kicked Blabberwort in the gut. He grabbed hold of Blabberwort's arm and ran him into a stone pillar in the room. He tried to slashed at him, but Blabberwort dodged by ducking below Tony's arm and coming up behind him. He pulled out a dagger and thrust it towards Tony's side, cutting him.

Fawkes ran at Blabberwort and side tackled him, sending him to the ground. He kicked the dagger from his hand and grabbed hold of her arms. He dragged him to one side of the room where an iron bond was bolted to the wall. He clasped Blabberwort's wrist to it and then backed away to see if Tony was alright. Tony waved him away as Blabberwort tried to pull his arm free of the bond.

"Time to go." Fawkes panted and helped Tony towards the door of the room. Tony handed him his sword and he sheathed it as they continued on.

"I really like that sword." Tony commented and made Fawkes laugh whole heartedly.

"I could tell." Fawkes replied through another laugh and led Tony past the unconscious Blue-Bell. They headed up the stairs and down the hall towards the open door.

"How do you think Rose is doing?" Tony asked, noticing the look on Fawkes's face.

"I don't know." Fawkes replied as they walked down the long hallway he had left Virginia in, "If I know my sister, then she's probably bashing a few heads in right now."


	59. Chapter 59: Escape The Tower

**{}Arcana{}**

"Come on..." Rhoswen whispered to herself and licked her dry lips. She sat on the floor with her ear pressed firmly to the door as she tried to pick the lock to the tower door with the needle from the spindle. She licked her lips again and felt the needle slip past the second part of the lock and began working on the third, "Come on. A little more."

At first when Wolf had left her she had had every intention on just sitting around in the tower, waiting for what would happen to her. She had stared long and hard at the needle on the spindle while contemplating just what might happen to her. They hadn't been pretty images. Wolf had said that they would have a happily ever after once this was all over, but Rhoswen knew better. The queen didn't want her alive. Especially if she knew she wasn't going to go along with her plans. She would kill her the moment everything was said and done with. No matter how Wolf protested or what he said.

After those thoughts Rhoswen had decided she wasn't going to wait around to find out what the queen was going to do. She remembered that she had promised to get Tony and Virginia home safe and sound. She couldn't keep that promise by sitting around in a dusty tower, waiting for her demise. She also couldn't let her brother get hurt. He wasn't a part of this. If it hadn't been for her he would still be on his merry way, traveling the kingdoms, and trying to figure out how to save their home.

Rhoswen wiggled the needle in the lock again, but lost her spot. She cursed under her breath and began to try again, easily picking the first part of the three lock system. The music had stopped a little while ago and so had the fireworks which told her she needed to work faster. The Wendell imposter was most likely going through the three challenges that every ruler had to accomplish to become ruler; courage, wisdom, and humility. Which one he was on at the moment she didn't know, but was determined to find out.

"God damn it...!" She cursed as the needle fell from the second part of the lock again. She took a deep breath and looked away from the door for a moment. Her eyes landed on her clutch that sat on the spindle chair and thought about the contents inside of it. While she had been contemplating what would happen to her she had opened her clutch to put her ring inside. Instead she had halted and pulled out a group of papers from it. They had been the little notes that Wolf had left for her that led her to the restaurant in Kissing Town.

_**Hurry and get dressed. Then head down stairs. There's a carriage waiting to take you somewhere...**_

_**Hope you like white roses...**_

_**Please come inside and sit down...**_

_**Love is like a lump of gold,  
Hard to get and hard to hold.  
Of all the girls I've ever met,  
You're the one I can't forget.  
I do believe that God above,  
Created you for me to love.  
He chose you from all the rest,  
Because he knew I would love you best...**_

_**This night, my dear, is all for you. My heart, my life, and my love too...**_

At first it had made her sad. It reminded her of her hurt, the betrayal, and everything else that had happened. Then she had rethought about everything that had happened. It had then made her angrier then she had ever been before. It made her more determined to get out and stop the queen and beat Wolf with in an inch of his life for being so stupid. What he had done made her feel like everything she had gone through, everything she had done for him and to be with him, was for nothing. All her struggling, her fighting, hoping, wishing had added up to a great big nothing if this was how Wolf thought they were going to be together. She wanted to be with him after everything, but she would not this way. She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"I can't believe he actually locked me in a tower. I'm going to kill him. I swear to God I'm gonna get out of here and then I'm going to throttle him." She growled under her breath and began with the needle again. She had tried to use her magic, but that hadn't worked. The only thing it had done was nearly kill her. She had used a simple unlocking spell, one that would work on any locked door, but the room she was in had a charm of it's own; no magic allowed. The spell had bounced off the walls in a flash of purple light and sliced a good length cut in her left arm before it had soared out the window into the night sky. After that she had deduced that the entire castle had a no magic policy thanks to the queen.

"So close...come on. Just a little further." She whispered to herself again with her tongue on her bottom lip in concentration. She lifted her chin a little as she moved the needle slowly through the lock. She closed her eyes and scrunched her face up as she thought she was going to loose the third lock, but she was rewarded with a small click instead. She opened her eyes and smiled before she pulled the needle out. She threw across the room and turned the knob of the door, opening it slightly to peer down the dark winding stairwell.

She stood up from the floor and ran to the spindle to pick up her clutch. She ran back to the door and peered down the dark stairwell before opening her clutch to find a crystal she wanted. She would have used the sunstone, but besides the fact that Virginia still had it it would have been too bright and would draw too much attention to anyone further down the stairs. She picked up a small polished stone that was a rich, deep gold color. She felt heat resonate from the piece of amber and then slowly it glowed an orange-red color, turning into a small flame. It didn't burn her, but instead warmed her and spread throughout her body.

She began down the stairs, her sandals slapping lightly against the stone, and stopped at the bottom. She pressed an ear to the door and could faintly hear voices on the other side. She opened her clutch again, dropping the amber inside, and searched it till she found the crystal she wanted; serpentine. It was a soft golden green color mottled with specks of brown and black. It was about two inches long, round, and smooth. Rhoswen placed the crystal to her chest and over her heart. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling her emotional pain and trauma dissipate. That was the healing effect of the crystal after all, sooth and calm in states of emotional stress, and boy was she ever stressed.

Rhoswen pulled the crystal away and crouched down to the bottom of the door. She peered out at the hallway floor and then placed the crystal on the ground. She rolled it out from the door and listened as the two men became aware of the crystal. She watched as the crystal slowly glowed a soft green. One by one green snakes seemed to grow out of the crystal and slithered along the floor until there were eleven of them. Then the glow stopped and the crystal sat motionless on the floor.

The two guards screamed and their spears clattered to the floor as they took off running down the hall with the snakes following behind them. Rhoswen laughed whole heartedly and stood up from the floor. She turned the knob of the door and pushed it open. She shook her head at the way the two grown men, who were supposed to be guards in a royal palace, had acted and stepped out into the hallway. She picked up her crystal and placed it back into her clutch before walking happily down the hallway in the direction the guards had gone.

"When I face the sea breeze and close my eyes, my thoughts turn to the white and snowy shade. Having crossed the distant seas I just want to heal my body now. Even without words, if our eyes should meet, our hearts reaching one another, the dreams we both believed in, to the friends who held out their hands to me, I thank you." Rhoswen began to sing her kingdom's national song to herself softly as she passed into the bed chambers hall. She peered in to all the rooms, whose doors were wide open, and then stopped at one, "When my steps were slowing to a stop, I would recall my mother's face and want to return to my family at once. Starry moonlit night, choking back my tears."

She looked into the room and noticed a pair of clothing strewn across the back of an arm chair. She looked both ways down the hall and then slowly walked inside. She picked up the white pants on the chair and held them to her. They looked about her size, but seemed as though they got wider down the legs like a bell. She slipped them on and was surprised to find that they fit perfectly. A little too perfectly.

"Compared to when I set off on my journey have I grown stronger? That would make me a little happy. Even on moonless nights we can keep walking down this road. Starry moonless night, overflowing with light." Rhoswen finished her song and picked up the white ribbon that sat on top of the the light blue shirt. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and looked to the shirt that was left. She narrowed her eyes at the tube top and looked down the front of it. It was a laced opening that crisscrossed all the way up to the top where it was tied into a bow.

She had always worn somewhat revealing garments such as her old white short shorts that had hugged her and her old top that had shown her back and shoulders through the lace. This top was a little too revealing in the front even for her though. She thought about whether or not to wear it for a moment longer, but when she heard someone announcing the third challenge was over from the floor below she quickly pulled it on and tore off the tattered sapphire dress.

She quickly ran from the room and headed down the hall again, but stopped suddenly when she spotted two guards standing at the end of the hallway that broke into a four way crossroad. She hid behind one of the statues that lined the hallway and opened her clutch again. She quickly searched through it until she had found four small and round light brown crystals. They were a smoky kind of brown that seemed to hold a warm golden tinge to it as they rolled around in her palm. She closed her clutch and held the crystals between each of her fingers, peering around the statue.

She quietly moved a little closer to the guards and hid behind another statue as one of the guards turned to look down the hall she was in. She pressed herself flush against the wall and held her breath as the guard studied the hallway before turning back around. Rhoswen let her breath out slowly and stuck her head out from the statue. She looked at each of the guards and then stepped out into the hallway. She drew her arm back and took a step forward, bringing it back down to let the crystals fly from her fingers. They rolled along the floor and caught the guards' attention.

"Hey! You!" One of them called out and pointed to her. Rhoswen smiled and waved at them, daring them to come after her. Before they could move the crystals stopped between the two by their feet and collected together. They suddenly glowed a bright light brown and then the light was replaced by a thick brown smoke. Rhoswen quickly ran down the hall, between the two guards, and picked up her crystals before running down the rest of the hall.

She had gone down hall after hall using crystal after crystal on the guards she came upon. She carried a grin on her face and tried to keep herself from laughing because of all the fun she was having. She didn't care about anything at the moment. She didn't want to care about anything. For right now she was happy and carefree. For once in her life she wasn't thinking about the consequences of her actions.

Rhoswen walked down another hall and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the Huntsman. He had his back turned to her and hadn't heard her yet. So, she crept backwards and hid behind the corner. She leaned her head back against the wall and looked down at the crystal in her hand. She opened her clutch and dropped it in after deciding that it wasn't going to be enough to get past the Huntsman.

She would have loved to just blast her way past him with her spells, but she couldn't use her magic. She had to rely on her crystals for now. She looked up from her clutch and tried to think of what one she could use. She thought of the ones she had already used, liking them the best, but they wouldn't really do it. He wouldn't fall for the spirit quartz the way the guards had because he wouldn't be afraid of a false spirit. Jet wouldn't make her fast enough to bolt past him without him seeing her. If she used amazonite then she would have to get close enough to actually spar with him and serpentine would be a joke to him since he lived in the most dangerous forest in all the Nine Kingdoms.

Rhoswen thought harder and took a quick look around the corner. The Huntsman still stood in his spot, hand on the hilt of the dagger attached to his belt as he looked left and right slowly. She could use chrysoprase, but she would have to throw it exactly where she wanted it to freeze and getting it close enough to his feet would be too hard. Snowflake obsidian was a joke really because it was much too like smoky quartz and would only create a white out for a short period. She could use a tiger's eye again, but then everyone on the floor below would probably hear the growling and snarling of the tiger. She could use ocean jasper, but that one was messy and wet and she really didn't feel like having to dodge a tidal wave again.

"Oh, I got it...!" She whispered to herself and reached into her clutch in search of the raw, dark, leafy green crystal she knew she had. She pulled it out and closed her clutch back up again. She stepped out into the hall and whistled, earning the Huntsman's attention. She gave him a small wave and a bright smile, daring him to come and get her. He stared at her a moment and then pulled out his dagger from its sheath. He began to walk towards her and then started to run at her.

Rhoswen outstretched her hand with the moldavite in her palm and smirked at what she knew was coming. This crystal was one her favorites and she was glad she had saved it. The crystal shook in her hand and then from it sprang vines that soared towards the Huntsman. They wrapped around his legs and pulled him to the floor. Rhoswen walked closer to him and watched as he tried to cut them away in haste. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. They weren't just any old vines.

"Magic crystal, dumb-ass." She laughed as the vines took hold of his wrists and climbed up his arms till they stopped at his shoulders. Rhoswen watched as he tried to rip himself free and sighed heavily. She rolled her eyes and willed the vines to pick the Huntsman up from the ground and hold him up in the air before her. The Huntsman continued to struggle, "You're not getting out of them till I let you out. So just stop already. You look ridiculous."

"I'm going to rip your skin from your bones." The Huntsman growled and stared down at her. Rhoswen stared up at him for a moment longer and then blinked a few times.

"Well, that's not very nice." She replied simply and then shook her head, "Where are my brother, Tony, and Virgina?"

"Dead." The Huntsman spat at her. Rhoswen's jaw clenched and her nostrils flared as he was beginning to wear on her patience. She clicked her tongue and willed the vines to wrap themselves tighter around his arms and legs. The Huntsman gave a small painful groan and then growled, "I killed them myself."

"Sure ya did." Rhoswen spoke in a disbelieving tone. She stared up at the Huntsman and noticed that something was missing. She held the crystal up to look at it and then flicked it twice with her other hand. Two more vines shot out of the crystal and wrapped themselves around the Huntsman abdomen. Rhoswen smiled happily and looked back up at him again, "There we go! Now I'll ask you again. Where are they?"

"Dead!" The Huntsman yelled again and Rhoswen's smile dropped from her lips. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to keep herself calm. She willed the vines to become a little tighter and the Huntsman gave another painful groan.

"Where are they?"

"Dead!"

The vines wrapped themselves a little tighter around him.

"I'll ask you again. Where are they?"

"I told you! They're all dead!"

The vines wrapped themselves a little tighter around him again.

"Where are they?"

"I killed them!"

The vines wrapped themselves tighter around him and earned a loud gasp of pain from the Huntsman. He closed his eyes tightly and scrunched his face up in agony.

"Where the Hell are they!"

"DEAD!" The Huntsman screamed out as the vines tightened themselves around him again. He gasped again, the vines making it difficult to breath, and then coughed. Rhoswen rotated her jaw back and forth for a moment and then stopped. She looked off to the side of the hallway and shook her head. She didn't have time to be screwing around with him. If he wasn't going to cooperate, then she was done with him.

"This is getting me absolutely no where." She commented to herself and closed her hand around the crystal. She looked up at the Huntsman and then flicked her wrist along with the crystal towards the wall on her right. She watched as the vines sent the Huntsman flying till he collided with the wall. The vines let go of him and he fell to the ground unconscious. Rhoswen placed the crystal back into her clutch and then walked over to him. She looked down at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Boy are you gonna be in pain when you wake up."

She tapped him on the head twice and then walked down the hallway. She kept walking until she came to a set of stairs and crept to one side. She hugged the wall as she descended, her left hand trailing along the wallpaper, and stopped on the last step. She looked around the corner and saw several guards lined up along the hallway with spears in their hands and swords at their sides. Rhoswen pulled herself back around the corner and leaned against the wall. She looked across the stairs at the opposite wall and thought about her plan of action.

She opened her clutch again, searched through it until she found a certain light purple-brown crystal, and pulled it out. She stared down at the slightly cloudy crystal and could barely make out the second second piece of the crystal that sat within the entire thing. She shook her head at it, not liking the idea of using it because it was addicting.

"Time to become a phantom." Rhoswen spoke quietly and tossed the crystal up gently. She caught it and held it tightly in her right hand as she slowly faded to nothing. She stepped down off the stairs and walked down the hall as quietly as she could. Just because she was invisible didn't mean the guards couldn't hear her. She walked past them, one by one, and looked at each of them. They stood so still and stared out at ahead of them like perfect statues.

Rhoswen heard cheering coming from the main hall of the castle and tried to pick up her speed without alerting the guards. She halted when she saw one of the guards move and stood as still as she could, breathing as quietly as she could. The guard looked to his left, then to his right, and then looked back ahead of him again. Rhoswen took a small step forward and then another, seeing that it was safe to move. She tiptoed her way out of the hall and headed into another, breathing a sigh of relief.

She gripped the phantom crystal in her hand tightly and ran down the hall, turning down another. The cheering was getting louder and then suddenly stopped. Rhoswen stopped for a moment and focused on listening. There was nothing. No cheering, no music, not even a faint whisper. Rhoswen narrowed her eyes and began walking again until she found herself at another set of stairs. She knew they would lead her to the first floor and into the main hall, but what she didn't know was what would be awaiting her when she got there.


	60. Chapter 60: Is This The End?

Merry Christmas! I'm hoping to get this story up to 100 chapters, but at the moment it's getting pretty hard. It might just get to 80. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming!

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

Rhoswen descended the stairs as quickly as she could and ran down the long hallway with red carpet on top of the white marbled floor. There hadn't been a single noise in the castle for several minutes and she had a feeling that she didn't want to know why that was. She could feel something was terribly wrong. Something in her heart told her something bad had happened to everyone, but she just couldn't imagine what.

What if it was Wolf's doing? What if he was a bigger part of this then she had originally thought? Could she really have been so wrong about him? Should she have listened to her inner voice all those times it told her something was off with Wolf? It was too late for that now. She was already too deep to try and swim back to the surface. She had to keep going and see where this long, dark tunnel would lead. She had to hope that there would be a light at the end otherwise she would surely drown.

Rhoswen ran past painting after paint of the kings and queens that had ruled over the Fourth Kingdom. They hung on the wall of the hall like a guardians, watching every step she took with steady eyes. She stopped to stare at Snow White's painting and thought about Prince. She then shook her head at Snow White in disappointment.

"How could you let this happen to Wendell?" Rhoswen asked the painting and shook her head again. Snow White was Wendell's grandmother. She was one of the women who changed history within the Nine Kingdoms. Rhoswen thought about her own grandmother and scoffed, "Women who changed history and left the rest of us to clean up their mess is more like it."

She began down the hall again and slowed when she came to the end. She looked left and then right down the new halls she had come to, trying to figure out which way to go. Both looked the same. They had tall pillars of marble that stretched from the marbled floors to the ceilings and red carpet that sat in the middle of the floor. At the end of each hall they turned forward, but down the right hall after the turn were more pillars. Down the left after the turn were railings.

"Anyone for seconds?" The queen's voice rang out from the hallway to Rhoswen's left and drew her attention, "No? Pity."

Rhoswen jogged down the hall and looked out into the main hall between the large marbled pillars she passed. She could see things lying about the floor like old clothes and slowed once she had made it to the double stairway. She stopped and placed both her hands on the railing, crystal still in her right hand, and stared down at the sight that made her eyes grow wide in horror.

It wasn't clothes lying on the floor. It was people. It was the guests that had been invited to Wendell's coronation. She could see Old King Cole and all his jewels lying about him. She spotted King Olaf of the Seventh Kingdom and his wife along with the other elves they had brought with them. She found the Naked Emperor VI and his nudist counterparts. Queen Ridding Hood the 3rd and all her right hand maidens laid as limp as doornails. Rhoswen looked around at them all and then her breath caught in her throat. On the ground by Wendell's throne laid Queen Cinderella, the last surviving woman that changed history.

"What the Hell have you done!" Rhoswen exclaimed suddenly and looked to the evil queen that stood at the bottom of the steps with her back to her. The queen turned around and stared up the steps, unable to see where Rhoswen was, "Do you realize what you have done!"

"You certainly are very persistent." The queen commented and scanned the stairs for Rhoswen, "Even after I had you locked away in a tower within a castle where you can use no magic."

Rhoswen watched her carefully and then noticed Wolf standing by one of the large tables off to the side. He was dressed in a waiters uniform with his hands clasped before him. Rhoswen felt anger rise up within her and clenched the crystal in her hand till her knuckles turned white.

"How could you let this happen!" Rhoswen screamed at him and reached into her clutch.

"Rhoswen?" Wolf asked in surprise and looked up at the stairs in search of her, but could see nothing. All he could see were the railing and the wall behind it. Rhoswen pulled out the small black crystal with flecks of white and gripped it tightly in her hand with the phantom. She drew her arm back and then brought it forward as though she were throwing something, "How could you let her kill Queen Cinderella!"

A snowball hit Wolf on his chest, appearing out of nowhere, and then another hit him in the side of the head. Rhoswen dropped her hand to her side and rotated the crystals in her palm as she drew in short breaths. She wanted to rip their heads off. Both of them.

"Oh my dear. Wolf is simply the one that brewed the poison and distributed it to the guests." The queen explained with a smirk and a happy tone. Rhoswen looked from the queen to Wolf in disgust. How could he do something so horrible? Was this really the man that she had fallen in love with? The queen looked around the stairs again and smiled, "Why can I not see you? What kind of magic are you using?"

"As if I would tell **you**." Rhoswen snapped and looked back at her. The last thing she was about to do was tell this dark enchantress what sort of magic she was using and she wasn't about to stop using it. Rhoswen walked down one set of the doubled steps with her free hand on the railing. She stopped at the first teer and stared down the few steps that separated her from the queen.

_It would be so easy to end her right now._

Rhoswen liked the idea, but was hesitant. She still didn't know where the others were. For all she knew if she killed the queen then the others would be killed on the spot. Rhoswen pulled her hand back and was about to throw another snowball, this time at the queen, but a door opened to her left. She watched as Virginia was led out into the main hall by the Huntsman, who was limping.

The queen walked from the stairs and stood a few feet from the two, staring at Virginia with a blank expression. Rhoswen could see the fear and hurt in Virginia's eyes. She would have made a move, but the Huntsman was right behind her with his crossbow. The crossbow that never missed a beating heart because it was magic.

_I'm really beginning to hate magic._

"Are you going to kill me too?" Virginia asked as the Huntsman let go of her arm. The queen gave a small smile that would have been considered reassuring if anyone else had given it, but sent a chill down Rhoswen's spine.

"No. I was going to let you go." The queen replied and her smile fell. She shook her head and looked away from Virginia, "I don't know why."

"Yes you do." Virginia retorted and took a step closer.

"Leave. Get out while you can." The queen urged on, but Virginia shook her head. The queen took a deep breath and clicked her tongue, "You were nothing but an accident! You should have been killed at birth!"

Virginia's jaw clenched and she strode towards the queen, her mother, with an angry glare. She raised a hand and slapped the queen across the face hard with a resonating 'thwap'. Virginia stood fuming and breathing heavily while the queen's mouth hung open. Rhoswen felt a laugh build up within her and covered her mouth to stop it, but it escaped lightly and softly.

"Kill her!" The queen shouted and pointed towards the stairs. The Huntsman arched an eyebrow, not seeing anyone there, but pointed his crossbow towards the first teer where Rhoswen stood. Rhoswen's eyes went wide and she spotted Wolf out of her peripheral vision run from his spot towards the Huntsman.

"No!" Wolf shouted and tackled the Huntsman onto a table. The arrow soared up towards the ceiling and straight through the window into the night sky. Wolf tried to bite the Huntsman, but the Huntsman grabbed him by his hair and rolled them over. The queen quickly shot out her hands and latched them onto Virginia's throat.

"Wolf!" Rhoswen shouted and ran down the steps towards him. She wasn't sure why she was running to his aid. She was angry with him, furious even, but she was still going. It was like a bad habit that she was just unable to break. Rhoswen watched as the Huntsman punched Wolf in the face and quickly reached for a knife in his boot. He raised it up, ready to pierce Wolf's heart, but Rhoswen grabbed his arm and tried to pry the knife away. The Huntsman backhanded Rhoswen, who fell to the ground with the crystals held tightly in her hand, and tried to stab Wolf again.

Out of no where the arrow fell from the ceiling and pierced the Huntsman's back, going straight to his heart. He fell limp on Wolf and Rhoswen's mouth hung open slightly in surprise. She slowly faded back from being invisible because of her concentration being broken and stared wide eyed at the dead Huntsman. She watched as Wolf rolled him off and fell to the floor. His eyes met hers and he went to say something, but was beaten.

"You've drawn blood." Rhoswen and Wolf both looked towards Virginia and the queen. The queen shook slightly as she stared down at her gloved hand that had little beads of red on the finger tips. Rhoswen looked to the floor where a poisoned dipped comb laid motionless and understood what had happened. Virginia had pierced her mother and poisoned her. Wolf suddenly stood up from the floor and ran past Rhoswen to a door on the other side of the room.

"You bloody fucking coward...!" Rhoswen hissed under her breath and stood up from the ground with the phantom and snowflake obsidian crystals in her hand. She looked over at Virginia, who had one hand on her throat from being choked, and then watched as the queen turned around. She began to walk slowly, shakily, and then fell to her knees. Slowly she crumpled onto the floor in a heap.

"Mom!" Virginia called out and ran to her mother. She rolled her over and held her head in her arm, "Please don't die."

Rhoswen felt tears spring to her eyes and crossed her arms, placing a hand over her mouth. She watched as Virginia and her mother spoke quietly in her last few moments. The queen kept calling Virginia her little girl over and over again, making Rhoswen cry. She closed her eyes and turned her head away as she thought about her own mother.

"What happened?" Rhoswen opened her eyes and looked to the stairs where Fawkes and Tony stood. She went to speak, but only a small cry came out. Fawkes and Tony walked down the steps and looked around at everyone dead on the floor. Fawkes walked to Rhoswen and pulled her into a hug as Tony made his way to Virginia. He stopped for a moment and a hand flung to cover his mouth as he realized what Virginia was crying about. Slowly he walked closer and looked down at his ex-wife then at his daughter.

"Oh...I think I drank too much champagne." A voice suddenly spoke up. Rhoswen pulled back from Fawkes and looked towards the floor. Wendell sat up or rather the imposter Wendell did. He held a hand to his head and groaned and someone behind him sat up saying the same thing. Virginia lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and looked around at all the guests that were waking up.

"What's going on?" Virginia asked as she looked around the main hall. Rhoswen couldn't explain it. They should have been dead. They had drank poison.

"How...?" Fawkes started, but then stopped. Rhoswen looked up at him and then spotted something move behind him. She looked around him and saw Wolf walk out from the door he had gone through with Prince at his side on a leash. He walked over and stopped, letting Prince off his leash, and began to work on the muzzle. He looked over at Virginia and then at Rhoswen. He stared at her with sorrowful eyes, knowing what she was thinking.

"But you poisoned them." She spoke softly and stared down at him.

"Oh, no. I switched the poison with a pinch of trolls dust." Wolf explained and set the muzzle down on the ground with the leash. He stood up with them both in his hands and tightened and loosened his grip on them nervously, "I had to make it look convincing. Otherwise the queen never would have been fooled. I'm sorry."

Rhoswen opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She understood what Wolf was saying. He had been trying to trick the queen all along, but she was having a hard time believing him. She opened her mouth to say something again, but once more nothing came out. Wolf looked from her to Fawkes, who glared at him with animosity burning in his eyes. Wolf looked away ashamed and then slowly lifted his gaze to Rhoswen.

"I'm sorry I had to trick you." He spoke softly as Rhoswen stared at him blankly, "I wanted to tell you, but I had to trick everyone so the queen wouldn't suspect."

"It was all a trick...?" She asked in a soft breath as Prince ran from Wolf's side and jumped onto the Wendell imposter. Everyone, except Rhoswen and Wolf who stared at each other in a silent conversation, watched as the imposter caught him and slowly they were engulfed in a bright light. They broke apart from one another and Wendell looked down at his hands as though disbelieving he was back in his own body.

"I'm back." Wendell spoke to himself and then looked up at everyone. He gave a small laugh and grinned. Everyone cheered as he looked around at them all grinning from ear to ear, "I'm back!"

"A trick...it was all just a trick..." Rhoswen repeated the phrase with a small huff of a laugh. Suddenly she felt light headed and raised a hand to her temple. She wobbled within Fawkes's hold and scrunched her eyes closed.

"Rhoswen?" Fawkes asked and looked down at her. He placed both his hands on her upper arms and bent his neck a little to try and look her in the face, "What's wrong?"

Rhoswen didn't reply and focused on keeping her balance. She began to sway and clamped both her hands onto Fawkes's arms to steady herself. Her eyes flew open and she took a deep breath, her head swirling. She knew what was happening to her.

"Rose? Hey." Fawkes shook her a little and tried to get her to look at him.

"Sunstone...serpentine..." Rhoswen spoke up as she tried to recall all the crystals she had used. She had to remember. Fawkes had to know which ones before she passed out, "...I think four smoky quartzes...um, a jet and a...my book..."

"Rose? What are you talking about?" Fawkes asked and gave her a small shake as her eyes began to drift closed. Wolf looked over at them and the smile that was on his lips fell. Fawkes shook Rhoswen again as she began to close her eyes again and called out to her.

"Is she okay?" Wolf asked concerned as he took a few steps closer and stared down at Rhoswen. Fawkes ignored him and shook Rhoswen again. She looked at her brother with blurry vision and blinked hard once. She knew exactly what was wrong with herself. She had used too many crystals. They had drained her dry of her energy, especially the phantom, and somewhere in the mist of using them some of the crystals' energy hadn't mixe right together. Now they were a toxin.

"Rose?" Fawkes called out to her again, but her eyes fluttered closed and she fell from his grasp. She hit the floor, Fawkes trying to catch her, and laid motionless. Wolf had made to grab her, but hadn't reacted in time. Fawkes quickly knelt beside Rhoswen and looked to her open right hand where the phantom and snowflake obsidian crystals sat. Wolf knelt down on her opposite side and picked the crystals up, examining them.

"These were what she was using?" He asked and looked to Fawkes, whose expression was filled with worry. Fawkes placed a hand to Rhoswen's head and felt a fever beginning.

"God damn it, Rose." Fawkes cursed and removed his hand. He stared down at his sister and grit his teeth. He understood now why she had been naming off crystals. She was poisoned. Fawkes tried desperately to remember the crystals she had named, but he could only remember the first two. They wouldn't help him cure her tough because they weren't the ones that had turned toxic within her, "How many of those damn crystals did you use?"

Rhoswen of course didn't reply and Fawkes shook his head again. He slid his arms beneath her and picked her up bridal style. Wendell walked over and looked down at Rhoswen with pure concern, all excitement of being back in his body gone.

"Is she alright?" He asked with an accent on a royal of the Fourth Kingdom could have. Fawkes looked to him and wanted to nod, but didn't. He was rather unsure of what was happening to his sister. Something similar had happened before when they were children, but back then it had only been three crystals and he had kept careful watch of which ones she had used and when. Now he had no idea just how many she had used or which ones. So he didn't know what combination she was reacting to or how exactly to go about fixing it.

"I'm not sure." He replied honestly and looked back at Rhoswen. He looked to Wolf and then opened his hand to his arm that was under Rhoswen's knees, motioning with his fingers for Wolf to hand over the crystals. Wolf did and Fawkes looked back at Wendell, "Is there somewhere I can set her down?"

"Oh, yes. Please take any of the rooms upstairs." Wendell offered and motioned a hand towards the stairs, "I will have a doctor sent up straight away."

"Thank you, but a doctor won't be able to help her. Not now anyway." Fawkes explained and walked off with Rhoswen in his arms. He climbed the stairs and started down the hall with Wolf following closely behind him.


	61. Chapter 61: Crystals and Their Energy

**{}Arcana{}**

Virginia slowly opened one side of the large double doors to Rhoswen's room. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her, walking to Fawkes's side where he stood by his sister's bed. Virginia wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled herself to him, hugging him tightly. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, but did not speak. E didn't need to speak for her to know what was going on inside his head.

Virginia looked up at him and then looked to Wolf, who sat on the edge of the bed beside Rhoswen. Neither of the men spoke, which to her meant that Rhoswen wasn't doing well. Virginia looked back at Rhoswen and tried not to recoil. Rhoswen had been out for two days straight and her symptoms were getting worse. Her skin was pale again, not white like it had been when she had pricked her finger, but pale like she were terribly sick. Her cheeks were aflame and some of her veins were clearly visible through her skin. They seemed an unnatural indigo color and also looked raised like they were jutting out of her skin to try and escape. The tips of Rhoswen's fingernails were slowly turning an odd pale blue color like someone had painted them with a robin's egg. Her lips weren't pink, but a shade of red that shamed the red rose.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Virginia asked softly and looked up at Fawkes. He shook his head, but didn't look down at her. He didn't know if she would ever wake up. Fawkes had carried her to the room two days ago, set her down in the bed, and there she had stayed; motionless with a fever just beginning that had turned into something more of an inferno. She seemed to sleep peacefully, but she hadn't moved yet at all so it was impossible to tell if she was in any pain. She just laid on her back with her hands folded on her abdomen as though a statue. The only sign that she was still alive was her soft breathing.

Virginia's eyes traveled from Fawkes to Wolf. One of his hands laid on top of Rhoswen's and his thumb rubbed over her pale peachy skin. His eyes were red again from crying. The last two nights all she could hear was Wolf's whimpers as she passed by the door to the bedroom. He looked so tired, so worn. She knew he hadn't slept more then a few hours since Rhoswen had fallen unconscious. He had been by her side the entire time waiting for her to awaken.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Virginia suggested softly and took one of Fawkes's hands in her own, "You need to get away for a little."

"I can't leave her." Fawkes replied softly in a broken voice. Virginia looked from him to Rhoswen and then to Wolf.

"Wolf will be here if anything happens." She coaxed and gave his hand a gently tug. Fawkes's expression changed. His eyes moved from Rhoswen to Wolf and his jaw clenched, teeth grit, and upper lip twitching slightly.

"That's exactly why I can't." He replied and glared at Wolf. He hated letting Wolf be in the same room as his sister let alone touching her, but the traitor had wormed his way in the first day when Fawkes had fallen asleep and now he was unmovable. Wolf ignored Fawkes's words and just stared down at Rhoswen with the same heart broken look as ever.

Virginia went to open her mouth, but shut it tightly. Fawkes had a point. Wolf had betrayed them all, tricked them, but she didn't feel that he had intended to hurt any of them. Especially not Rhoswen. Virginia let go of Fawkes's hand and walked to a small door at the left side of the room. She opened it and peered inside, seeing her father lying down on the bed.

"Dad?" She called out and he opened his eyes, looking to her, "Would you mind if I left the door open for a little while?"

"No, but why?" He asked and sat up on the bed.

"I have to get Fawkes out of that room for a little, but he won't leave with Wolf there alone with Rhoswen." Virgina replied and sighed, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah? I wouldn't either." Tony replied and then scoffed, standing up from the bed. He walked over to her and looked into Rhoswen's room. His eyes went from Wolf to Rhoswen and he sighed heavily once he saw she was looking worse, "She's not getting any better. She looks like she's on her death bed."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I need to get Fawkes away for a little while." Virginia spoke up and looked back at Fawkes.

"Alright." Tony nodded his head and pulled her into a small hug before walking into Rhoswen's room. Virginia followed after him and went to Fawkes as Tony went and sat down on the love seat by the fireplace at the back of the room. Virginia took one of Fawkes's hands and tried to gently pull him away, but he stood rooted to his spot.

"My dad's going to stay in here." Virginia spoke up and grabbed his other hand, "She'll be fine. He won't let anything happen to her."

Fawkes didn't respond, but allowed her to pull him towards the closed doors of the room. Virginia looked back at her dad and gave him a small smile before they left, shutting the door behind them. Tony looked over from the love seat to Wolf and watched him for a long moment. He noticed the look on Wolf's face and he felt bad for him, but it was quickly replaced with annoyance at the memory of everything that had happened. Tony scoffed and laid back down on the love seat as he grumbled under his breath.

Virginia and Fawkes walked down the halls of Prince Wendell's castle quietly. Fawkes had an arm wrapped around Virginia's shoulders and she had an arm wrapped around his waist. Neither talked. Both were lost in their thoughts.

"Fawkes?" Virginia spoke up and looked up at him. Fawkes looked down at her, but didn't say anything, "What exactly is happening to Rhoswen?"

Fawkes gave a small sigh and looked away from her, stopping them. He looked out the windows they had stopped at and noticed the gray clouds in the sky. It was going to rain today. Fawkes's expression changed again. He looked detached, lost in his thoughts about his sister.

"Fawkes?" Virginia asked softly and pulled back from him. She stared up at him and then looked out the window where his gaze was cast. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, or what was ordinary in this strange world, and looked back at him.

"I told her so many times not to use so many at once." Fawkes spoke softly and looked down at the floor. He ground his teeth lightly and then shook his head, looking back up. He fell silent again, but Virginia didn't urge him on. If he wanted to tell her he would. Fawkes walked closer to the window and sat down on the window seat, leaning back against the skinny wall. Virginia walked closer and sat down on the opposite side.

"Energy can neither be created nor destroyed, but can be transformed or transferred from one form to another." Fawkes spoke softly again as he stared out the window. Virginia looked back at him and took notice to the bags under his eyes. He looked so worn, "In order for the crystals to work they have to borrow energy from the user and they change it into whatever their element tells them their purpose is."

"What do you mean?" Virginia's eyebrows knitted together, "What elements?"

"Every crystal belongs to an element. There's seven elements all together; air, earth, fire, water, metal, light, and dark." Fawkes explained and leaned his head back against the half wall behind him. Virginia sat still for a moment, but then hurriedly reached into her pocket of the pants she was wearing.

"So this one would be light then?" Virginia asked and held up the polished sunstone. She held it up in her palm, feeling the warmth radiating from it, and looked back at him. Fawkes shook his head and looked back out the window.

"The sunstone is fire." He replied and then reached into his own pocket. He pulled out a small polished, faceted emerald that was no bigger then an acorn and shaped into an oval. He held it up to the gray light that came in from the window and it sent little rays of green light over his face, "Emerald belongs to earth because of the energy it uses."

"What does it do?" Virginia asked and moved a little closer to him. Fawkes held out the emerald to her and she took it, studying it.

"There are three types of crystals; offensive, defensive, and healing. All crystals have a healing effect, but only some, like emerald, have a soul purpose as a healer." Fawkes replied and leaned towards her. He held her hand that had the emerald and gave a small huff of a laugh, "It's supposed to enhance wisdom and inner knowing. It also helps eyesight...and enhances love within a relationship."

"Oh does it now?" Virginia laughed and looked at him with a smile, "This is my birthstone."

"What's a birthstone?" Fawkes asked, confused by the term. Virginia looked to him again, her smiling wavering. She had forgotten that she wasn't home.

"They're gems that go along with certain months. My birthday is in May, so my birthstone is emerald." Virginia explained to the best of her ability. Fawkes nodded his head slowly as he listened to her.

"What other birthstones are there?" He asked, slightly curious.

"Um, ruby, sapphire, diamond. I think amethyst is one too. I don't really know them all." Virginia gave a small laugh and looked back at the stone in her hand while Fawkes nodded his head. He took his other hand and closed her fingers around the crystal, giving it to her permanently. Virginia opened her hand again and stared down at the crystal with a smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Fawkes sat back again and watched her. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily, looking back out the window, "All those birthstones you named are healing and defensive crystals."

"That kind of makes sense." Virgina commented and looked up from the emerald, "Tell me more about the crystals."

"Well, most healing crystals give back the energy they borrow once you're done using them. Like the emerald. But other crystals like offensive and some defensive," Fawkes fell short and shook his head. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a polished round piece of amber. He held it out in his hand to show her it and slowly it glowed a familiar orange-red tinge before it turned into a small flame, "They take energy and transform it. Amber takes energy and produces a flame that you can control."

Fawkes willed the flame to grow a little bigger and it responded, engulfing his hand in a bright orange flame. Virginia's eyes went wide as she stared at the flame.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asked and looked from his hand to his face. Fawkes shook his head and let the flame retract to a small palm size.

"It won't hurt whoever is using it. Just who you want it to hurt." He replied and watched the flame closely. It danced and flickered like the flame of a candle, but did not go out, "When I'm done with it it won't give the energy back because it's an offensive crystal. The energy gets used, then transforms into something else, and goes somewhere else."

Fawkes closed his hand around the small flame and it went out. He put it back into his pocket and looked back at her. Virginia took notice to the thoughtful look in his eyes and took one of his hands in her free hand.

"Rhoswen taught you all that, didn't she?" Virginia asked as she gently squeezed his hand. Fawkes nodded his head and gave a small laugh.

"She was always the scholar. I was the adventurer." Fawkes lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her palm, smiling.

"What's happening to her?" Virginia asked softly, not wanting to overstep any boundary. Fawkes stared down at their hands and fell into his thoughts again, "Fawkes?"

"The crystals poisoned her. They took her energy, used it, but the negative energy couldn't escape and got blocked somewhere. Now it's slowly turning toxic." Fawkes replied quietly and let go of her hand, leaning back against the half wall again. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a small sneering laugh, "Some of them just don't play well with others."

"Why would she use them if they were going to poison her?" Virginia asked, but then closed her eyes tightly. She knew it couldn't be true, but her mind still thought about it. If Rhoswen knew certain crystals mixed together would poison her and she still used them anyway, wouldn't that be suicide? Was she really trying to kill herself?

"The last couple of years Rhoswen has been traveling around looking for these crystals. She doesn't know all the combinations. You don't know that their toxic until after you're poisoned." Fawkes explained, knowing what she was thinking about. Rhoswen would never hurt herself like that, "She wouldn't purposely poison herself, Virginia. No matter how angry or how hurt she was."

"You're right... I'm sorry." Virginia replied hastily and opened her eyes. Fawkes stared at her a moment longer and then looked back out the window. Virginia watched him closely and looked down at the emerald in her hand, "Isn't there healing crystal that would fix this? Like a crystal that can suck out the poison or something?"

"There are, but we can't use them." Fawkes replied and nodded his head as he continued to stare out the window at the trees that blew threateningly in the wind. He knew it would rain soon. The sky looked ready to rip open at any moment.

"Why not?" Virginia asked and moved a little closer. Fawkes closed his eyes and rotated his jaw back and forth in frustration. He gave a scoff and shook his head.

"First we have to figure out what crystals she used. Then we have to identify which ones created the poison." Fawkes began as his voice rose, not at her, but out of frustration, "Then we would need to find just the **right **crystal that would force the toxic energy to move through her system and find another crystal that would extract it. We can't do any of that though because the only thing keeping her alive is that toxic energy. Without that energy she has none and she wouldn't survive a day."

Virginia sat quietly and stared at him as he took several deep breath to try and calm himself down. She hadn't realized how complicated this all was. Why would anyone use the crystals if it was so easy to get hurt and so complex to fix? Why would Rhoswen take such a risk?

"She wouldn't..." Virginia answered her own question aloud, drawing Fawkes's attention. He narrowed his eyes at her and watched her. She gave a small smile and looked to him, laughing once, "Rhoswen wouldn't hurt herself."

"I know...?" Fawkes replied, but it sounded more like a question. Virginia gave another laugh and moved closer to him, sitting before him on the window seat.

"Rhoswen wouldn't take a risk like that. She wouldn't use crystals together that she didn't know whether or not would poison her without having a way to fix it." Virginia explained with a bright grin, "She would have made sure she knew of a way to fix the problem before it happened."

Fawkes knitted his eyebrows together and thought about her words. Did Rhoswen know of a way to fix this? It wouldn't surprise him if she did, but they would never know. Rhoswen wasn't going to wake up until she was better.

"I wouldn't put it past her. I think she likes using the crystals more then her spells. We can't just ask her about it though." Fawkes replied and stared at her. Virginia's grin never faltered.

"No, but we could do the leg work just like she did." She retorted. Fawkes stared at her for a long moment and tried to think about how Rhoswen could have possibly figured it out. He gave a small laugh and stood up from the window seat. Virginia stood up and looked up at him, "So where do we start?"

"The crystals are part of some really old magic from back before Cinderella's time. There's not going to be a whole lot about them anywhere. But," Fawkes replied and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm gonna go to the royal library and look through some books anyway just in case there is something documented. Though I highly doubt it."

"I'll come with you." Virginia pipped up. Fawkes nodded his head, knowing that she would say that, and led them down the hall. The library was on the first floor all the way to the east end of the castle. There were bookshelves that stretched from the floor all the way to the high ceiling, filled to the brim with books. Virginia stopped in the doorway and looked around the library with a exasperated expression, "This is going to take forever."

"You're the one that wanted to come along." Fawkes laughed and walked past her. He disappeared behind a bookshelf and Virginia ran after him, following him as he searched for the right section, "Like I said, there isn't a whole lot documented about crystals. So, there's only going to be a few books on crystals if they even have any here at all."

Fawkes stopped at a bookshelf and turned his head to the side to read the spines of the books. He suddenly began to pull out books and handed them to Virginia, creating a stack. Most of them were thin and rather light, but then he began to pull out bigger books that were titled 'Old Magic' and 'Dark Magic'. The more he pulled out the more suspicious Virginia became. Virginia narrowed her eyes at him and then sighed.

"We're not just searching through crystals are we?" Virginia asked suddenly, making Fawkes laugh.

"We have to hit everything. That's what Rhoswen would do; all forms of magic, all crystlas, even magical objects and plants." He replied as he placed one last book on the stack she had and smiled, giving her a shrug. He took most of the books back and led her to a long table in the middle of the library, setting them down. Fawkes sat down and opened the first book of his stack and began to read. Virginia sat down beside him and pulled a book to her. She opened it to the first full page and stared down at the writing.

"What am I supposed to be looking for?" She asked and looked over at him. He lifted his gaze from the page he was on and looked over at her.

"Find anything that talks about crystal energy." He instructed and looked back down at the book before him. He quickly scanned over the page and then flipped it, beginning again. Virginia watched him for a moment longer and then looked down at the book she had opened. She crossed her arms on the table and began scanning the sentences in search of the key word; energy.


	62. Chapter 62: A Book

**{}Arcana{}**

**~Day Three~**

"How is the search going?" Prince Wendell asked as he walked over to the two that sat at one of the long tables within his library. Virginia and Fawkes both looked to him with irked expressions and he nodded his head slowly in understanding, "That well huh?"

"Ugh! God, I wish Rhoswen had written something down about all this. It would be so much easier." Virginia groaned and slammed her head down on the open book before her. This was her and Fawkes's second day in the library searching for something she was beginning to think wasn't there. Yesterday they had spent hours going through book after book and had fallen asleep at the table sometime in the middle of the night. They had found little on crystals and their energy, only things they already knew. They had found even less on how to fix crystal poisoning.

"Some books are saying to crush up sulfur into a glass of unicorn blood and drink the concoction. Others say to place the person poisoned in a tub of leeches and sprinkle beanstalk juice over them." Fawkes spoke up and shut the book he had finished looking through. He sat back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair, scratching the top of his head, "The remedies just got even more ridiculous from there on. They don't know what they're talking about."

"I do wish I could be of more help or had more books on the subject." Prince Wendell spoke apologetically and moved his hands behind his back, clasping them together. Fawkes's mind wandered off for a moment as he thought about Virginia's wish that Rhoswen had written her knowledge down. He thought back to when he was an adolescent and he and Rhoswen were living in the cottage in the woods. He remembered his sister having a blue leathered journal that she was always writing in. At the time he had thought it was a diary or something similar, but now...Could that journal have been a record of everything she learned?

"Rhoswen used to have this journal that she was always writing in when we were younger. I thought it was just a diary back then." Fawkes started and looked over at Virginia. He clicked his tongue and looked from her to Prince Wendell and then back again, "Maybe that would have something important in it. If he had found the secret to the energy crisis with the crystals she **would have** written it down."

"Please tell me she still has it." Virginia picked up her head and looked across the table at him. Fawkes looked at her and doubted the idea. Mainly because he hadn't seen her carrying the book along with her.

"Have either of you seen her walking around with a blue leathered book with Latin written on the cover?" Fawkes asked and looked between the two. Both of them shook their heads. Fawkes nodded and pulled a new book towards him, flipping to the first page, "Then no. She doesn't have it and we have to keep searching."

Virginia groaned and then grumbled under her breath. She flipped the page of the book before her and went back to searching. Prince Wendell looked between the two and then sat down beside Fawkes, pulling a book to him. Fawkes looked up from the book before him and stared at him.

"Prince Wendell, what are you doing?" Fawkes asked and watched as he began to read through the first page of the book.

"It will get done faster if there are three of us. I owe her for trying to reverse the 'turn to gold' curse Antony had placed on me." Prince Wendell replied and flipped the page, "And after everything we all have been through together you can just call me Wendell."

Fawkes and Virginia exchanged a look, Virginia giving a shrug, and then went back to their books. After a moment Fawkes lifted his gaze and stared down the length of the table. He wished Rhoswen had her journal, but the last time he had seen her with it was the day he had disappeared. Unless she had found a way to shrink it or hide it upon her then it was gone along with all her knowledge of the crystals. Fawkes sighed heavily and turned his eyes back on the book before him.

"Mmm, that's nice..." Tony mumbled in his sleep with a smile and rolled himself over on the love seat. His feet dangled over one end as an arm peeked out from over the back of it. He snored loudly and Wolf snapped awake, looking around the room in alarm. He looked over at Tony, realizing it had been he who had woken him, and then looked back down at Rhoswen. His eyes immediately began to water and his lower lip quivered. It had now been three days that she had been out. She hadn't moved or spoken and she was getting worse.

"Oh, Rosie..." Wolf whimpered and brushed some hair back from Rhoswen's face. He could feel her fever radiate from her skin and see her cheeks bright red as though someone had brushed blush over them, but the rest of her was pale. A sickly almost ghostly pale. Her veins were as clear as day through her skin and were a deep indigo color. They were raised like a scratch, almost poking through her skin. The tips of her fingernails were a pale blue color like someone had painted them. Her lips weren't pink, but a deep shade of red like blood and were cracked and dry.

Wolf laid his chin down on her beside her folded hands and watched her as she slept. He had been by her side loyally. He wouldn't eat, tried not to sleep, not until she woke up, not until he knew she was going to be alright. She hadn't moved, hadn't even twitched, since she had been placed in bed. All she did was lie there motionless as her condition worsened. Wolf placed a hand over hers and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. He gave another small whimper and lifted his head. He looked down at her hands and pulled her left one out from under her right. He ran his thumb over her ring finger where the engagement ring had sat and then looked back down at her face.

"I never meant for this to happen...I never meant to hurt you. Not ever. I just...I thought I was doing the right thing. I was trying to help." He spoke softly and moved a little closer to her. He sat at her abdomen and laid his right arm on her left side so that he was almost laying over her sideways, staring down at her, "I owe you so many explanations and so many apologies. I don't know where to start though, Rosie."

Wolf fell quiet again as rain began to fall outside. He could hear it from the open balcony window a few feet away from the bed. He looked to the balcony doors and then looked back at Rhoswen. She looked so peaceful. Her hair was such a rich gold color that it looked almost like the sun itself were shinning in her hair. It was out of the ponytail it had been in and was brushed to one side to lie over her left shoulder. The piercings in her ears glimmered when they caught the light and the necklace around her neck seemed to glow faintly.

"I wanted us to live happily ever after just like you had spoken about all that time back in Snow White's cottage. You believe in happy endings. I wanted to give you that after everything that had happened." Wolf spoke up again and gave a small smile, but it faltered as he felt his sadness return, "I just wanted to make you happy. Now look what I've done."

He gave a small cry as tears filled his eyes and laid his head down beside her hands. He placed his left hand over them and closed his eyes as he let out soft cries into the comforter. He didn't know what was going to happen to her. He didn't know if she would ever wake up or whether or not she was going to die. He wouldn't survive if she died. He wouldn't want to survive if she died.

The first day she had been out cold Fawkes had explained to him that the fever and everything else that was happening to her wasn't from any illness. He told him that no doctor could fix it with a potion or any kind of medicine. He said Rhoswen was having a severe reaction to the crystals she had used to get down to the main hall. Some mixture of two or more crystal energies hadn't mixed right within her body and were now stuck, poisoning her, killing her slowly. Fawkes had said that if he knew what crystals she had used then he could work on helping her, but without being able to replace the energy within her there was no point. Without any energy, toxic or not, she wouldn't survive.

Wolf knew Fawkes blamed him. Hell, he blamed himself for Rhoswen's state. He had been the one to lock her in the tower and gave her back her clutch with the crystals inside. He knew he had screwed up bad this time. Worse then the others. Wolf lifted his head and looked to Rhoswen's face with blurry eyes. He gave a small whimper and kissed her hands, deciding he was going to explain things to her.

"The queen found me at Snow White Memorial Prison. She agreed to free me if I would serve her and bring her Prince." Wolf spoke to her quietly. He didn't know if she could hear him, but he had to explain. He needed to, "I followed Prince into Virginia's world and chased her and her father back here. I followed her to Relish's castle and found you were already trying to save her. Then I saved you and carried you down from the tower. Without even knowing Virginia or the situation we were in, you agreed to get her home."

He had saved her before, but right now he felt so useless to her. He couldn't help her this time. He had no knowledge of crystals and their powers. Let alone magic itself. This was Rhoswen's specialty. She was the enchantress. She knew all there was to these damn crystals, not him, not Fawkes, her. She was the one that needed the help though and she was the only one that could help herself.

"I thought I was in love with Virginia. So, I disregarded the queen's orders and followed her to help her get the mirror. You followed, wanting to help. You always jumped at the chance to help." Wolf fell silent and sniffled lightly, "I stopped serving the queen. I told her nothing about you or the others though she asked every chance she got. Somehow she figured it out. She found out about you and she came back to me while we were in Kissing Town. You had left, giving me that letter, and she saw how upset I was. She asked me to come back to her and, oh Rosie, I thought this would be my chance to make things right, but I've messed everything up worse then before."

He looked away from Rhoswen and to her clutch that sat on the nightstand. He stared at it for a long moment and then slowly sat up, reaching for it. He opened it to look inside and pulled out the notes he had left for her in Kissing Town, reading them one by one. They made him cry and they made him whimper, but he read them anyway. He finally closed his eyes tightly and let out a small cry.

"Rosie...after Kissing Town I went back to her. I got it in my head that I could fix everything between us if I could trick the queen...but I made everything worse. I've really messed up this time, haven't I...?" Wolf fell silent again and stared down at Rhoswen, who didn't make a sound. He reached into the clutch again and pulled out the engagement ring. He set the clutch on the bed and held the ring in his hands for a moment. He took Rhoswen's left hand and slipped it onto her finger, accidentally knocking the clutch from the bed.

All the crystals that had been inside of it fell out and scattered across the floor. Wolf climbed off of the bed and got down on his hands and knees to pick up the crystals. He collected them one by one and placed them back into the clutch. He spotted one more crystal hiding beneath the love seat in the middle of the room where Tony slept and walked over to it. He bent down to the floor and pulled the crystal out from underneath. He sat on the floor and leaned back against the love seat where Tony's legs dangled off, holding the crystal up.

It looked like a broken icicle, a triangular or chevron-shape, with a small point on one end. It was clear, but it was scratched terribly from bottom to top. He narrowed his eyes at the scratches and ran his fingers over the sides of it, but it was perfectly smooth. There were no jagged edges or indents. They weren't scratches.

Wolf looked over at Rhoswen on the bed and then back at the crystal. He turned towards the balcony where the grayish light from the cloudy sky came in and held up the crystal between his pointer finger and thumb. The light hit it and suddenly it was pulled from his fingers, making him jump and let go of the clutch. It rolled across the floor towards the balcony with a sound like a rolling marble and stopped right before the door. It then stood itself up straight with the point towards the ceiling.

Wolf looked to Rhoswen and then at Tony, not believing what had just happened. Tony gave a loud snore and rolled over again, his back facing Wolf. Wolf crawled towards the crystal and sat several feet away, staring down at it. The crystal just stood there, almost staring back at Wolf, but started to spin slowly at first and then picked up speed. It spun round and round while standing straight, then floated up into the air. It glowed a light, icy blue color and then seemed to transform into something else. Wolf watched as the light faded and the book fell to the floor with a loud thud.

He looked back at Tony to see if the noise had woken him, but Tony only continued to snore and mumble in his sleep. Wolf looked back at the book and stared at it for a moment before looking to Rhoswen in her bed. He wondered what this book could possibly have been and why she had it hidden as a crystal. He moved closer to the book and picked it up, running his right hand over the blue leather. He turned it over and looked on the back, then at the spine, but the only thing that was written was on the cover like a title; _Persingo-Custos_.

Wolf ran his fingers over the two words he didn't understand and then looked to Rhoswen again for a brief moment. He opened the book and through the pages. A smile slowly crossed over his lips and he quickly got up from the ground, leaving the clutch where he had dropped it. He walked over to Rhoswen and bent over her, placing a kiss on her forehead. He brushed her cheek gently with the back of his hand and let out a small, happy laugh.

"I'm going to fix this, Rosie. I promise." Wolf spoke softly and kissed her forehead again. He looked over her face, her pale skin, the veins that were visible, and brushed a hand over her forehead and along the top of her head, "Hold on just a little while longer."

He stood up straight and looked over at Tony, who snored away on the love seat. He then walked to the doors of the bed room and stopped to take one last look at Rhoswen. He looked down at the book in his hand for a moment and then walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him quietly.


	63. Chapter 63: Have Faith

**{}Arcana{}**

**~Day Three~**

Fawkes finished reading the last page of the last book in his stack and then shut it with a heavy hand. He rested his elbows on the table on either side of the book and laid his forehead against his hands. They had gone through every magic book, every potion, spell, and herb book in search of a way to help Rhoswen. They had found nothing though. Not even a hint as to how they were to go about helping her.

"Now what?" Virginia asked and looked over at Fawkes, closing the book she had finished. She was mentally exhausted and tired, but she was no where near ready to give up, "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Fawkes replied softly and looked up towards the ceiling of the library in thought. He really did have no idea of what they were to do next.

"Maybe there would be more information somewhere else? I can send out my advisors to the other kingdoms and have them look in the other libraries." Wendell spoke up and looked over at Fawkes. Fawkes shook his head and looked over at him, leaning back in his seat.

"Don't bother." Fawkes replied and pushed the book on the table before him away, "I don't think we're going to find an answer in any book."

"Then where did Rhoswen find it?" Virginia asked and leaned on the book in front of her. Fawkes looked over at her and gave a shrug. He shook his head and looked back up at the ceiling again.

"We don't even know if she ever **did **find an answer." He retorted and then sighed heavily. He closed his eyes and hung his head as he raked a hand through his hair, "She's been studying these crystals for years. Gathering them, analyzing them, using them. We don't have the kind of time she did to search the way she did for an answer that may or may not be out there for us to find. There's just...there's not enough time."

The three of them fell silent and looked at different things in the library. Each wanted to help, but they didn't know what else they could do. They had searched through every book they could get a hold of, but nothing had shown up and Fawkes was right. They didn't have enough time to waste looking in the wrong places for something that may not exist.

"Virginia! Fawkes! Where are you!" A loud, panicked shout came from the front of the library. The three turned their heads and watched as Tony ran into the library. He ran down aisles of bookcases and looked left and right in search of them. His eyes landed on them and he ran as fast as he could towards them. He stopped beside Virginia and gripped the back of the chair to her right as he panted heavily, "H-he's...g-gone..."

"Who's gone?" Virginia asked and looked up at her father. Tony let go of the chair and stood with his arm akimbo, trying to catch his breath.

"Wolf." He breathed out and took a deep breath. He looked around at them all with a worried stare. Virginia's eyes went wide and slowly she looked back at Fawkes with her mouth hung open as though she were going to speak.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Fawkes asked slowly, his voice low as though he were trying to restrain himself, "What happened?"

"I fell asleep and," Tony started and Fawkes scoffed while shaking his head, "I didn't mean too. I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone. I don't know where he went."

"Why would he just leave?" Virginia asked and looked from Fawkes to her father, "Why would he leave when Rhoswen's the way she is?"

"Because he's a spineless coward. He knows this is all his fault and he can't face his mistakes." Fawkes replied while shaking his head. He felt disgust towards the man that was _supposed _to be **his** king, the spineless wolf he was supposed to bow down before, "With any luck he'll drop over dead somewhere and everything will go back to normal."

"That's a little harsh." Tony spoke up, his breath finally caught. Fawkes looked up at him with a hard look, "I don't like the guy too much either, but it's not like he forced Rose to use those crystals. She did that all on her own."

"Well he might have well as. He's the one that led us here. He fed us to the lions. Then he locked my sister up in that tower to think about what was going to happen to the rest of us." Fawkes growled and looked down at the table top, "What did he think she was going to do? Sit there and wait while we could have been dead for all she knew? After the queen killed everyone did Wolf really think Rhoswen would fall into his arms and they would live happily ever after?"

"Wolf was just trying to help the only way he thought he could." Virginia stuck up for Wolf, but that only made Fawkes angrier, "To trick my mother he had to trick us. Including Rhoswen. Otherwise my mother would have known and we'd all be dead right now."

"Yeah he tricked us all so well that Rhoswen thought she had to fight her way out of that tower to find the rest of us before something bad happened. Out of all of us he should have told her what he was planning." Fawkes argued back as his temper rose. Virginia went to argue back, but he cut her off, "Don't you dare stick up for him! Thanks to him my sister is lying in a bed upstairs, dieing, while I'm searching through books to find a cure that may or may not exist as he runs away!"

"Hey! Quit yelling at her. She's not the one you're mad at." Tony snapped and narrowed his eyes at Fawkes. Fawkes noticed the look he was getting and stopped himself from saying anything more. He didn't want to fight with any of them. Especially not Virginia.

"Prince Wendell!" A new shout caught everyone's attention and drew it towards the library doors, "Oh Prince Wendell! There is trouble!"

Wendell stood up from his seat and stared at the advisor that had called out to him. The advisor ran to Wendell and stopped, two guards right behind him with spears in their hands.

"What trouble?" Wendell asked and looked to his advisor that was panting, "What are you talking about?"

"The wolf...h-he's..." The advisor tried to get out.

"He's gone. I already know." Wendell retorted, but the advisor shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Yes...but h-he's stolen...your horse..." The advisor panted and looked up at Wendell. The advisor panted heavily again and closed his eyes, placing a hand over his heart as he tried to catch his breath, "The stable boy w-was brushing your horse when the wolf r-ran into the barn. He said he needed to b-borrow her. We've sent someone after him."

Wendell's eyebrows knitted together and he looked back at the others confused.

"Why would he take a royal horse, knowing he would be followed, if he were trying to run away?" Wendell asked them, but none of them replied. Wendell looked back at his advisor and then to the guards, "Did he say anything else? Anything at all?"

"Only that he was going to fix everything, your majesty." One of the guards replied. Wendell nodded his head and waved them off, looking back at the others. Fawkes suddenly stood up, pushing the chair back so hard that it toppled over, and stormed out of the library. Virginia looked from the library doors to Wendell and then to her father. None of them spoke. None of them knew what to say or what had upset Fawkes so much.

* * *

Fawkes stormed down the hallway and climbed the stairs, heading towards his sister. He was so furious and so frustrated that he was having a hard time keeping himself in check. He wanted to rip Wolf into tiny little pieces. It was all his fault. It was all Wolf's fault that Rhoswen was this way, that his only living relative, his little twin sister, was lying on her death bed. He didn't care if Wolf had meant for this or not. He didn't care if he was trying to fix things. He couldn't. None of them could.

"I swear to God I will kill him if I ever see him again." Fawkes vowed as he walked into his sister's room. He slammed the door shut and walked over to the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down, staring down at her sleeping form. He bounced his leg as he tried to control his anger. His anger wouldn't help his sister. He needed to calm down. Once whatever outcome became of her he could be as angry as he wanted, but for now he needed a clear head. He had to think of a new plan of action. He had to save his sister.

Fawkes stood up from the chair and rounded the bed, stopping short before the nightstand. He stared at its empty top and then looked around the room for Rhoswen's clutch. He wanted a crystal. One that would help him calm down by forcing him to calm down. He spotted the clutch on the floor by the love seat and walked to it, picking it up. He stared down at it and narrowed his eyes in bewilderment.

"How did you get over here?" He asked the object softly and looked over at Rhoswen. She made no noise, no movement. She couldn't have done it and Tony never mentioned doing anything to it. Maybe Wolf then? But what would he need inside of it? Fawkes looked back at the clutch and shook his head, not having enough brain power at the moment to try and figure out the puzzle. He opened the clutch and searched through the crystals till he found two that he wanted. He pulled a small, round polished peridot and a polished oval chalcedony. He closed the clutch and walked back towards the nightstand to set it down before walking to the balcony.

He stepped out onto the damp balcony and stood at the railing. He opened his hand and stared down at the golden green peridot for a moment. It immediately helped him clear his mind and settle it. Fawkes then looked at the chalcedony that was a vivid pale blue that seemed gently luminous. It sent a wave of serenity through him and calmed his nerves. He closed his hand and his eyes, taking a deep breath of the cool, damp air.

He looked out from the balcony at the empty fields that surrounded the Fourth Kingdom castle and sighed heavily. The air still held the promise of more rain, but the sun was peeking out from behind the gray clouds in the sky. Its rays created shapes on the grass that moved as though they were speaking. Fawkes watched them closely and began to drift back to his memories.

He couldn't help, but think of his life before this mess. He had wandered the kingdoms in search of the sword, wanting to find a way to save his kingdom so he and his sister could go home. He had seen the Second Kingdom forest in search of wolves like himself, but had found none. He had traveled through the long mines of the Ninth Kingdom and climbed to the highest mountain in the Third. He had traveled through every Kingdom, down every path, but still he felt like he had been no where. He felt like he had accomplished nothing. If Rhoswen died now, then all the struggling, all the fighting and all the pain, would have been for nothing.

"What happens now, Rose?" Fawkes asked softly and leaned on the railing. He had asked her that question so many times and every time she had replied the same.

_"How should I know?"_ Rhoswen's annoyed voice rang through his head from his memories. He could just picture her standing before him with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, _"Why ask me? Go ask the fairies. They'll know."_

"No they won't. They aren't know-it-all's like you." He replied through a small short laugh as he always had and looked down. He could see her expression change and turn pensive.

_"Not everything can be found in a book, Fawkes. You know that."_ Fawkes listened to her soft, but serious reply from his memories with a small sad smile. He saw her give a small shrug and then smirk, _"Only most things can, but the future isn't one of them."_

"If we can't figure out what the future holds," Fawkes started, following along to the script, "then what do we do?"

_"Have faith, hope for the best, and hold on as tightly as we can till the ride is over._" Rhoswen's voice replied as it slowly disappeared along with his image of her, "_Things always seem to work themselves out one way or another."_

"...how Rhoswen?" Fawkes asked as he felt tears sting his eyes. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and shook his head, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Virginia asked and stepped out onto the balcony. She walked up beside him and leaned on the railing, looking out across the fields.

"Have so much faith. Have so much hope. I don't understand how she kept so positive during all of this." Fawkes replied and sniffed a little, trying to keep himself from crying in front of her, "I don't understand how she kept herself going. I'm ready to give up."

"Wow...that's a really good question." Virginia commented and looked over at him, "Are we sure she's your sister? Cause I'm starting to think that she may be God."

Fawkes gave a small smile and nodded his head. He stared out across the fields and gave a small laugh at the comparison of his sister to a saint. He closed his eyes and hanged his head as he gave another laugh and then another. Virginia laughed along with him and soon they were laughing at nothing, just laughing. Fawkes raised his head as he tried to quiet his laughs and wrapped an arm around Virginia's shoulder, pulling her to him. He placed a kiss to her temple and hugged her tightly.

"Everything will work out." Virginia spoke up once they had quieted. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held herself tightly to him, "One way or another."

"I know, but what if that _way_ is Rhoswen dieing?" Fawkes asked softly and looked down at her. Virginia didn't look back at him and just stared out across the fields. She didn't know what she could say to him. It was a very real possibility that once this problem worked itself out Rhoswen could be dead. Fawkes waited for her to speak, but soon realized she didn't know how to answer the question either, "I don't know what will happen if she dies. I don't know what I'll do."

"We can't think like that. We have top stay positive." Virginia replied and gave him a small squeeze, looking up at him finally, "We have to have faith."

"Faith in what?" Fawkes asked and narrowed his eyes, "In what Virginia? In magic? In miracles? In Wolf? ...do you really believe that he will be able to fix this? That somehow he will find a way to save Rhoswen when no one else can?"

"He's done it before; true love's kiss." Virginia replied in an even tone.

"This isn't a curse, Virginia."

"No, but I think that if anyone could save your sister it would be her true love. It'd be Wolf." Virginia replied and sighed, "I guarantee that Rhoswen would say the same."

"How would you know that?" Fawkes asked and looked back out at the fields, turning the crystals over in his hands.

"Because, if it were me and you in their places right now, you would do everything you could to save me. I know that for a fact." Virginia replied and pulled back from him slightly, "Rhoswen knows Wolf better then any of us. She knows that he can be hard to handle and that he's erratic at times and sometimes he really gets under your skin to the point you just want to smack him, but she also knows that Wolf would do anything to save her."

Fawkes nodded his head after a moment and looked down at her. She gave a smile and pulled herself to him again, hugging him tightly. He kissed the top of her head and stared out across the fields. Virginia too looked out across the fields and looked to the woods far off in the distance.

"What do you think he's doing?" She asked quietly and closed her eyes, "Where is he going?"

"I don't know." Fawkes sighed and shook his head, "He better hurry though because Rhoswen won't last much longer."

"How long?" Virginia asked and pulled back from him again. She stared up at him and waited for a long moment for Fawkes's answer, "How long Fawkes?"

"...a few more days." Fawkes replied and shut his eyes, clenching the stones in his hand. He didn't want to think about how much longer Rhoswen had. It was just too much for him, "Maybe a week if she's really lucky, but I doubt it. Her symptoms are coming on faster then I thought they would."

Virginia looked back out over the fields and to the forest as they fell into an uneasy silence. The wind blew and picked up leaves from the trees, dragging them along with them. A drop of rain fell from the darkened sky and hit Fawkes's cheek. He looked up as another drop fell onto his forehead and sighed heavily.

"It's starting to rain. You should go inside." Fawkes spoke up at looked down at Virginia.

"Alright." She nodded her head and walked off the balcony into the bedroom. Fawkes looked back out across the fields as the sky suddenly ripped open, pouring down on him. He stared a moment longer and then walked back inside the room, shutting the balcony doors.


	64. Chapter 64: Day Four

**{}Arcana{}**

**~Day Four~**

It was raining again today and no one was talking. No one really had anything to say. What **could **they say? Rhoswen was still unconscious and wasn't showing any signs of improvement. She was static for the moment, but they all knew what was surly to come. It would happen any day now. None of them were prepared for it even though they had tried to be. How do you really prepare for someone to die?

Tony was currently lying on the love seat with his feet dangling over one side. He stared at the white ceiling of the room with his hands behind his head. He bounced one of his feet as he hummed 'A Whiter Shade Of Pale' softly to himself. His head bobbed slightly to the rhythm. He was trying to keep his mind away from everything else that was going on in the room, but every now and then he would sit up a little and look at the others.

Fawkes sat in a chair by Rhoswen's bedside with his elbows on his knees. His face was in the palms of his hands and his left leg bounced apace, bouncing the rest of him. He would lift his head every now and then to look at his sister, who laid motionless on the bed. He would then sigh heavily at her morbid state, close his eyes once again, and place his face back into the palms of his hands. He didn't know what else to do. He, Virginia, and Wendell had searched every book the Fourth Kingdom had to offer on magic and crystals. They had found nothing. Nothing that would help anyway. All he could do now was sit, wait, and watch as his sister got worse. He felt like a failure.

He lifted his head again and looked at his sister. Somewhere within him he hoped that one of these times he would look up and her eyes would be open or she would be smirking at him, but she hadn't yet and she wouldn't. He knew she wouldn't. Not unless they found a way to save her and fast. They were beyond fixing at this point. If they _were _able to save her, then there would definitely be changes. What those changes would be exactly, no one knew, but they knew there would be something.

Fawkes studied Rhoswen's serene face and moved his chair a little closer. He knew she was lost deep with in a coma of sorts as the poisonous energy sat in her system and polluted it. It was slowly spreading through her to her organs, infecting them, shutting them down one by one. Rhoswen was dying and he doubted that she even knew it. Fawkes hid his face in the palm of his hands again and took a deep breath, waiting for whatever may come.

Virginia sat on the floor by the end of Rhoswen's bed with the crystals laid out before her and counted them one by one. The total was much more then she had expected it to be. She then began to divide them up by color. She did basic colors first like blue, green, red, yellow, etc. Then she went further and divided them up by tint; light blue, dark blue, light green, dark green, etc. Once she had them in her desired piles she looked up from the floor to Fawkes.

She could tell that he was angry with himself. He shouldn't be, she thought, but he felt that **he had **to help his sister. It was his duty as a brother. He didn't know how though. None of them did. Virginia could understood how he was feeling, somewhat, but he was starting to worry her. He refused to sleep and he wouldn't really eat anything. All he wanted to do was sit and watch as his sister grew worse with each passing day. That's all he could do for her; be by her side when the time finally came and she took her last breath.

"Fawkes, could you help me with these?" Virginia asked and watched as he lifted his head to look at her. He looked back at Rhoswen for a moment and then stood up from his seat. He sat down beside her on the floor and sighed heavily. Virginia looked back at the crystals and picked up a pile, "I want to put them into their elements, but I don't know which ones go where."

"Okay." Fawkes nodded his head and reached out a hand. He dragged crystals from different piles and made new ones, separating them into their elements. Virginia looked up from the floor and looked over to her dad, who had sat up a little to look at them. He mouthed 'is he okay?' to her and she shook her head in reply. He gave her a sympathetic look and then laid back down on the love seat, sighing heavily before humming again.

"What about these?" Virginia asked and handed him the crystals she had picked up. He took them and separated them into the piles. Fawkes looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw that she was melancholy. He looked back at the crystals and sighed. He had been so occupied by what was going on with his sister that he had forgotten that Virginia was in pain. Her mother was dead and she had killed her.

"I'm sorry, Virginia." Fawkes spoke softly as he moved the crystals around. They scrapped against the wooden floor softly and then rattled as they rocked back and forth once he had let go of them.

"For what?" Virginia asked and lifted her gaze to look at him. She was confused. Why was he telling her he was sorry? He hadn't really done anything. Sure he had taken out some of his frustration on her yesterday when he yelled at her, but that was nothing and she understood why it had happened.

"I've been so preoccupied with Rhoswen that I never asked if **you** were alright." Fawkes replied and looked to her fully. He could tell that she was still confused so he went on, "Alright with everything that's happened...Your mother?"

"Oh that," Virginia spoke up and looked back down at the crystals. There had been so many things going on that she hadn't really thought about her mother, "I'm fine. I think...I don't really know."

She wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to feel. She hadn't seen her mother since she was a little girl and when she had seen her...it hadn't been the motherly love, teary eyed moment she had thought it would. Her mother had told her she was an accident, that she never should have been born, but even after that she still felt guilty. She had killed her mother with a poisoned comb. After everything that had been said and done that hurt her worse then anything.

"What have I done...?" Virginia asked herself softly as she stared off in a daze at the floor. She had killed her mother. Her mother. The woman that had given birth to her. She closed her eyes and let out a small cry as Tony sat up on the love seat. He looked over at the two to see what had happened.

"Oh Virginia, don't blame yourself..." Fawkes sighed as she sat there quietly with tears beginning in her eyes. He watched her a moment longer and then opened his arms to her, "Come here."

Fawkes pulled Virginia to him as she began to cry. He leaned back against the end of the bed and Virginia laid her head on Fawkes's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, letting her tears flow freely. Fawkes whispered into her hair softly and rubbed her arm gently to comfort her as she slowly fell into sobbing.

Tony watched the two for a moment longer. He watched as his daughter cried on Fawkes's shoulder and then laid back down hesitantly. He stared up at the white ceiling and thought for a long moment about what was happening between them. He knew that Fawkes believed he and Virginia were meant to be together. Hell, Fawkes had told him to his face that he believed that. Then he had had the guts to ask if he could _court_ her. Court her! Ha!

Tony wasn't upset or annoyed like he had been when Wolf was fawning over his little girl. There was something different about the way Fawkes acted around her. He wasn't so...over the top with expressing how much he cared for Virginia the way Wolf had been. Then again, Wolf didn't act that way with Rhoswen so maybe then Fawkes was right and he and Virginia were supposed to be together. Or maybe Tony like Fawkes because he was a prince or maybe it was because in some strange way he thought that Fawkes was good for Virginia. Tony approved of him, whatever the reason why he liked him was.

Tony looked at the two again and watched as Fawkes comforted Virginia. Tony had never been the sentimental yet strong father figure that Virginia had needed. He had never been Virginia's rock or her go-to person. It had always been the other way around. Virginia had taken care of him for as long as he could remember. Even when he should have been taking care of her she was taking care of him. Instead Fawkes was that rock and Tony could see that Virginia was drawn to him for it. Fawkes was that tower of strength that she had always needed.

Tony looked over the top of the love seat again and watched the two. Virginia had lifted her head and was in the middle of wiping her cheeks when Fawkes pulled her hands away. He held them tightly in his own and said something to her that Tony couldn't make out. Whatever it was it made her smile and give a small laugh.

Tony unknowingly smiled at the two and then quickly rid of it, lying back down on the love seat. His lips curled into a smile again as he stared up at the ceiling again with his arms crossed over his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out in a content, but dramatic sigh.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Fawkes whispered and wiped the tears from Virginia's cheeks. She shook her head and looked to him.

"It wasn't you. It's what I've done." Virginia replied and sniffled. Fawkes cupped one of her cheeks in his hand and studied her face. He didn't understand this sudden attraction he had for her. He chocolate brown hair was too short for a girl. Her chin was pointed and her eyes were an odd shade of green, but he was slowly beginning to love them. To love her.

"This must be how Wolf feels when he looks at my sister." Fawkes spoke out and gave a small laugh at the thought. Virginia's eyes met his and she fell quiet. She liked Fawkes, but she wasn't sure if she loved him like he seemed to love her. It was just too soon for her. She wasn't like Rhoswen. She couldn't just fall head over heels for a guy without knowing if he was going to catch her or not.

"Rhoswen and Wolf have known each other for a while now. We really only met a week ago." Virginia spoke up and looked down at the floor where all the crystals sat. Fawkes nodded his head and let his hand fall from her face.

"You're right. I don't want to push you into anything too soon Virginia." He spoke softly with a small smile. He could wait. If she was his, then she would be his someday. Virginia looked back at him and gave him a thankful smile, "Would you like me to teach you about some of these crystals?"

"Please." Virginia replied and watched as he picked up a light brown crystal. He placed it in her hand and she could feel a wave of peace wash over her.

"This is smoky quartz. It's a defensive crystal. Like it's name says, it can create smoke. It also helps bring peace and calm to the user." Fawkes replied and stared down at the crystal. He took it from Virginia's hand and picked up another. This one was a a strange combination of a vivid green and pink, "This is watermelon tourmaline."

"It looks like a watermelon." Virginia gave a small laugh, her nose still a little runny, "What does this one do."

"You tell me." Fawkes replied and placed it in her hand. Virginia stared down at the crystal and tried to focus on how it was making her feel.

"I feel very at ease. Like my heart's not so heavy." Virginia replied and looked to him. Fawkes nodded his head and took the crystal back. Instantly her ease was gone and her heart felt heavy again, "Can I have that back?"

Fawkes gave a small laugh and handed her it. She took it and closed her hand around it. She took a deep breath and sighed contently. She slowly leaned herself against Fawkes and closed her eyes, though she didn't know why.

"Do you think Rhoswen would mind if I kept this?" Virginia asked and opened one eye to look at him. Fawkes slowly looked down and then looked over the end of the bed at his sister. He shook his head and looked back at her.

"I think she would want you to have it." Fawkes replied and gave her a small smile, "It also opens the heart to love, you know."

Fawkes gave a laugh as Virginia smacked his arm. She wanted to say something to him, but she refrained. She liked the feeling the crystal was giving her so much that she didn't care at the moment that he had given it to her with a purpose. She closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Tony watched the two with a small smile and laid back on the love seat again. He gave a small laugh and shook his head. Bold move with his daughter. He had expected Virginia to really smack him, but she hadn't. That was a good sign. Tony took a deep breath and then yawned. The rain outside continued to fall and acted as a sort of lullaby for the tired group. Slowly everyone fell asleep. Tony on the love seat, snoring loudly, and Virginia and Fawkes on the floor by the end of Rhoswen's bed.


	65. Chapter 65: Day Five

**{}Arcana{}**

**~Day Five~**

It wasn't raining today, but there was thunder that rumbled lowly in the distance behind the dark clouds that crept across the sky. The the wind was blowing as though promising a heavy storm soon and Fawkes could feel it in his bones as a warning that something terrible was coming. He was currently pacing by the balcony doors to try and release his pent up energy, but it wasn't working.

Fawkes had within his hands two crystals; lavender and rose quartz. Lavender was to soothe his emotions and give him a sense of peace and stability during a time of great stress. It was also to help with insomnia and nightmares, which of both he had been suffering from. The rose quartz was to support his heart in all ways from easing emotional stress to stopping panic attacks. It also eased his anxiety and fear, which both were very prominent today.

He hadn't slept more than a few hours here and there. Yesterday had been the longest he had been out since Rhoswen had fallen unconscious. It hadn't ended well. He had woken up from the worst nightmare he had had yet. It was even worse then the one he had had the swamp. Virginia had tried to coax him into taking frequent short naps instead, but he flat out refused. He couldn't afford to sleep now anyway. He had to watch his sister. It had been five days that she had been out and she wasn't getting better. She was growing much worse.

Fawkes moved both the crystals to one hand and ran a hand through his hair. He shut his eyes as he took a deep breath and let out a long, heavy sigh. He turned around and paced back towards Rhoswen's bed, watching her as he moved closer. He then turned around again and walked back towards the wall. He stopped by the balcony doors and peered out. His eyes went to the forest far off in the distance and he shook his head slowly, looking down at the ground.

Wolf had been gone for two days now. At first Fawkes had been so angry with him leaving and had blamed him for Rhoswen's condition, but he knew it wasn't Wolf's fault. This was bound to happen at some point. Rhoswen wasn't always the most careful person and when it came to her prescise crystals she took every chance and every risk with welcome.

For a little while Fawkes had been hopeful that Wolf would find a way to save her, but that disappeared this morning when Rhoswen's health declined again. No one had heard a word of Wolf or from him and they were starting to worry. They had no idea where he was or what he was doing while Rhoswen laid in her bed as death slowly crept up on her. They weren't even sure that **he** knew what he was doing.

Fawkes shook his head again and began to pace once more with Virginia's eyes following his every step. Tony was back in his room next door reading some book he had found in the library. Wendell had postponed his crowning ceremony for a little while and, despite Fawkes telling him not to, had sent out several advisors to each of the other kingdoms except for the Eighth. No one could reach the royal library there anyway. There had been no word back from any of the advisors. So they were all sitting and twiddling their thumbs, just waiting for Rhoswen to pass.

Virginia looked over the back of the love seat at Fawkes and sighed. She knew he was trying his best to keep his sister alive, but she also knew that he felt like a failure. He couldn't help his sister anymore then she could and he wanted to so badly that it was hurting him. Virgina watched him a moment longer and then looked back at the emerald and watermelon tourmaline in her hand. She tried to think of something, anything that she could do, but there was nothing. She wasn't part of this world. She never had been. She wasn't special or magical. She couldn't wield a sword or use spells. She was useless.

"Wait," She spoke up suddenly and looked back over the love seat at Fawkes, "What about the fairies?"

"What about them?" Fawkes asked as he continued to pace. He took a quick look towards her and then looked back at his sister.

"Couldn't they help her?" Virginia went on and stood up from the love seat. She walked around it and leaned back against it as Fawkes thought the idea over. Finally he shook his head and looked down at the ground again.

"Their magic can't fix this and they don't know much more about the crystals then we do. Rhoswen is the only person I knows more then that the crystals exist." He replied and looked down at the crystals in his hand. He wished that the fairies could help, but not even they had the power to fix this, "Crystals caused this mess and they must be the ones to fix it."

"Couldn't we at least ask them?" Virginia tried again, "Just to be sure?"

Fawkes stopped his pacing and faced her. He thought about the idea for a moment. They could ask the fairies, but he doubted they would know more then them. He didn't even know where in the Nine Kingdoms they were. He slowly nodded his head and tossed the crystals between his hands in a nervous habit.

"We'll have to find them first." Fawkes spoke up and looked to her, "I'm going to need your mother's mirrors."

"Okay." She nodded her head and pushed herself off from the love seat. Fawkes looked to Rhoswen on her bed and then began towards the door with Virginia on his tail. They headed down the hall to a set of stairs and climbed them. They walked down a long hall until they reached the east tower stairs and quickly headed up. The mirrors were all aligned in a half circle with their blacks cloths thrown over them.

"Which one do we need?" Virginia asked as she and Fawkes pulled off all the cloths.

"This one." Fawkes called out as he pulled off the black cloth from the mirror he had been looking for. It was short and fat, but held up on a stand that looked like a trunk of a tree. Virginia walked up beside him and narrowed her eyes at the mirror.

"This isn't...it couldn't be." She started as she stared at the mirror. She recognized it, but she had only ever seen it in a movie as a young girl, "Is this the 'mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all', mirror?"

"If you mean, is this the witch's mirror who killed Snow White, then yes." Fawkes replied and looked the mirror over. He stared at his reflection in the glass and tried to think of how to contact the fairies through it, "Mirror, mirror on the stand...I am looking for someones beyond this land."

"For whom is it that you search?" The mirror replied as the glass rippled, "Be precise so I may research."

"That was the stupidest rhyme I have ever heard." Fawkes mumbled under his breath and then tried to think of rhyming question, "Three fairies and a wolf are whom I seek. Please find them so that we may speak."

Fawkes and Virginia waited patiently as the mirror fell silent. Virginia looked from the mirror to Fawkes and then back again. She was a little unsure if this was going to work.

"Three fairies and a wolf you seek, but cannot I find." The mirror replied as it rippled again, "Please ask your question again, but refined. "

"What was wrong with it the first time?" Fawkes asked and knitted his eyebrows together as Virginia looked to him. He couldn't believe that a magic mirror couldn't find them. The mirror didn't reply. Fawkes growled softly and ran a hand over his face. He hadn't made a rhyme so the mirror hadn't heard him or it was just ignoring him. He wasn't quite sure which it was.

"Find Wolf, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather even if they are not all together." Virginia spoke up suddenly. Fawkes looked down at her and nodded his head with a small approving smile.

"One fairy I've found, but the others are lost." The mirror replied and slowly the glass rippled to show an arctic tundra, "Merryweather, the fairy godmother, is in the land of frost."

"Where is that?" Virginia asked as she looked over the image the mirror was showing them. Everywhere was a blinding white. Snow blew harshly at an angle and out of the side of the mirror a small blue dot appeared, moving against the wind. Fawkes knew exactly where Merryweather was.

"That's the Eighth Kingdom." He replied to Virginia, who looked over at him for a brief moment. She then looked back at the mirror and pointed to the blue dot.

"Is that her? Merryweather?" She asked and let her hand fall.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why she's there. The north is dangerous because of nomads, not to mention the fact that there's literally nothing out there except snow and ice." Fawkes replied and watched Merryweather as she fought against the winter storm, "Mirror, mirror on this stand. What is Flora doing in my homeland?"

"She searches for something small and round. Something that was lost. Something that has drowned." The mirror replied and moved in on Merryweather. It showed the front of her. Her round face was red and chapped from the cold winds she fought against. Her pointed blue hat was turned into a pointed winter hat with flaps on the sides to cover her ears and that attached beneath her chin.

"Something small and round that was lost and drowned?" Virginia asked and looked to Fawkes. She had no idea what the mirror was talking about. Fawkes shook his head and tried to think the rhyme through.

"I have no idea. So many things have gone missing in the Northern Sea. Including one of the traveling mirrors, if I remember correctly." Fawkes relied and crossed his arms over his chest, "For what does Merryweather search so far away from her perch?"

"Something small and something round. Something that was lost and something that has drowned." The mirror replied again.

"Yeah I already know that. I want to know exactly what it is." Fawkes snapped at the mirror. Virginia narrowed her eyes at Fawkes and shook her head. He stared at the mirror and waited patiently, ignoring her look. The mirror did not reply, "God damn it. I hate these mirrors and I hate rhymes."

"Let me try." Virginia spoke up and clapped her hands together as she tried to think of her question, "Something small and something round. Could this be a crystal she's found?"

"What it is, I do not know. I cannot see what the deep waters sow. Whatever it is, she will not find. For another has searched and has left nothing behind." The mirror replied and fell silent as Merryweather moved across the mirrors surface, "Ah, another I've found. Dear Fauna, I see. Lost and confused in the forest of Brie."

"The forest of Brie?" Fawkes shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't understand why Merryweather was searching for something in the Eighth Kingdom or what Fauna was doing in the Second. He looked back at the mirror and sighed heavily, "What is Fauna doing in Brie? Is there something there she doth foresee?"

"Fauna searches for something small and something round. Something that was lost and something deep within the ground." The mirror replied as Fawkes's nostril s flared and he grit his teeth. Virginia stared at the mirror as it slowly turned from Merryweather to the fairy, she suspected to be, Fauna. She wore green robes instead of blue and was trekking through a forest. She had dirt smudged across her delicate face and scratches on her small hands, "Whatever it is, Fauna will not find. For another has searched and has left nothing behind."

"And this is a waist of our time." He growled out and roughly mussed his hair. He stared at Fauna and watched her as she struggled on through the tall trees and thorny bushes. He knew that out of all the fairies that Fauna loved Rhoswen most. Fauna had never had children and Rhoswen was so very much like a daughter to her.

"Flora is missing, but the others are found." Virginia started as she noticed a small pattern with where the fairies were, "Could it be that Flora's high aground?"

"High aground?" Fawkes asked and looked down at her with narrowed eyes. Virginia went to reply, but was cut off by the mirror.

"Fair Flora I see high above the trees. Struggling to climb against the heated breeze." The mirror replied, earning the twos attention.

"High above the trees?" Fawkes asked softly and watched as the mirror changed from Fauna to Flora, "A volcano?"

"Earth, water, and fire." Virginia gave a short laugh and shook her head slowly at the image of the fairy dressed in red as she climbed up the side of a volcano.

"Do I even dare ask what she's looking for?" Fawkes grumbled and ran a hand over his mouth. He took a deep breath and shook his head as he watched Flora continue to climb, "Flora climbs to where lava boils. This volcano holds what kind of spoils?"

"It's something small, but not so round. Something very old is what Flora and another have found." The mirror replied and moved along as Flora climbed up the volcano, "What it is, I do not know, but it's something that has left the volcano aglow. Unfortunately Flora has come too late. The object is gone and the stranger will not wait."

Fawkes watched Flora carefully as she nearly slipped from the side of the volcano. He then shook his head as he recovered from the minor heart attack. He removed the hand he had slapped over his heart and let out the breath he hadn't realized he had held.

"This was a waste." Fawkes spoke so low that Virginia doubted she had heard him. She looked over at him and watched him as he grew angry. He clenched his hands into tight fists and then looked away from the mirror.

"I'm sorry." Virginia apologized softly and looked away from him. Fawkes shook his head and looked back at the mirror.

"It's not your fault." He responded and looked down at her, "I was hoping one of them would be closer to us so we could speak, but they're all out on some sort of secret mission while Rhoswen lies dying in a bed upstairs. I just..."

Fawkes shook his head again and looked back at Flora on the mirror's surface. He gave a scoff and then walked towards the door of the tower with Virginia following closely at his heels. They walked out of the tower as the mirror's surface rippled again to show a new image. It was a large white palace encased in ice with a thorn wall surrounding it. Before the castle stood a tan horse that was tied to a tree with golden reigns.

"The wolf I have found, but it's the most curious thing. He's in the palace of ice far below the western wing." The mirror spoke up with a bewildered tone to its voice. It moved the image closer to the palace, "Something hides his face, so him I cannot see, but he searches for something within Death's dead sea."


	66. Chapter 66: Day Six

You guys, I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life has been hectic and I'm struggling to find time for my story. I'll do my best to update more often so I we can get to the end of this tale. Thanks!

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

**~Day Six~**

Fawkes watched from the balcony as the dark clouds above crossed the sky in haste as though being chased by an invisible beast. There was no sign of the sun anywhere up in the dark sky. He hadn't seen it in two days. The trees blew in the harsh wind that slapped against his face in large gusts and mussed his hair violently. His green cotton shirt with ties loosened, billowed as though being inflated and his tan pants rippled like the waves of the ocean.

Fawkes stood by the railing of the balcony and watched the tree line across the fields. Somewhere deep inside of him he was praying that he would see the fairies or even Wolf come running out from the forest in haste, brining some sort of good news or even a cure for Rhoswen. So far nothing of the sort had happened, but he still watched the trees for such a miracle because it was better than the alternative.

Virginia sat at Rhoswen's bedside and brushed hair away from the unconscious girl's face. She shook her head slowly as her fingers grazed Rhoswen's forehead. Rhoswen was hotter then she had been the night before, much hotter as though she had just emerged from a fire. Virginia wondered how a person could ever be so warm. Virginia lifted her gaze and looked to the open balcony doors. She was very apprehensive about what she was going to say, but she had to say something.

"Fawkes, Rhoswen's burning up." Virginia spoke up as she looked back at Rhoswen, who looked worse today then she had yet. She had bags under her eyes as though exhausted even though she had been sleeping for six days straight. She was nearly marble white like a ghost, but her cheeks were flushed bright red. Her lips looked as though they were covered in blood and were terribly cracked and dry like she were dehydrated, which she very well could have been since none of them could really force water down her throat. They had tried, but Rhoswen's body had reacted poorly and she had fallen into unconscious choking fits every time. Rhoswen's veins bulged from her skin and threatened to break through like roots that came up from the ground; angry and determined. Her fever had sky rocketed and now she was having trouble breathing; coughing and chest rattling.

Fawkes looked to the open balcony doors behind him and then walked inside the room. He moved beside Virginia on the edge of Rhoswen's bed and stared down at her a moment. He then placed a hand against her forehead and swallowed hard at her fever. She was on fire. It felt as though someone had lit an inferno inside of her and she was burning from the inside out. He took his hand back and then leaned his ear close to her chest to listen. She was having trouble breathing still and it sounded like her airways were closing on her. He could hear liquid in her lungs that made the rattling and the wheezing every time she exhaled.

Fawkes sat back and stared down at Rhoswen with a worried expression. He swallowed hard again and tried to keep himself together, but he was having trouble. He forced himself to breathe slowly, but his hammering heart demanded more oxygen and so his breathing sounded shaky.

"How long?" Virginia asked quietly, earning Wendell and Tony's attention as they walked into the room. Tony carried some food and a biscuit hanging out of his mouth, looking from Wendell to the others. They walked closer and stood at the end of the bed, looking from Fawkes to Virginia. Their eyes then settled on Rhoswen. Fawkes stared at his sister for a long moment and then looked back at the others quickly.

"It's finally moved to her lungs." Fawkes looked back at his sister and listened to her soft, raspy breaths. He placed a hand against her forehead again and brushed his thumb over her slick skin. She was so incredibly warm despite the look of her skin, "Her heart will give out if she doesn't suffocate first. There's liquid in her lungs."

"How long?" Virginia asked again, but her question fell on deaf ears.

"Can't we suck out the liquid?" Tony asked through the full mouth. Fawkes narrowed his eyes and looked back at Tony.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Fawkes snapped, making Tony swallow hard. Tony had forgotten that he wasn't in New York. These people didn't have the medical technology they had. Tony gave a small shrug after a moment and pulled the biscuit from his lips. Fawkes shook his head and looked back at Rhoswen, "All we can do is wait."

"How long does she have?" Virginia asked a third time.

"I'm truly sorry Fawkes. If there was anything more I could do I would, but I just don't know what." Wendell spoke softly and looked from Fawkes to Rhoswen again. He truly did wish there was something more he could do. He had sent out his advisors to search for more information on the crystals, but nothing had come back. He had several doctors come to look at her, but none were able to help. There was nothing more he could do.

"HOW LONG?" Virginia spoke louder and looked from one of the men to the other. She knew that everyone was avoiding the question. No one wanted to say it, even think it for fear that it would condemn whatever hope Rhoswen had of coming back from this. Virginia already had an idea about how long Rhoswen had left, but she **needed **to hear it. She had to come to grips with it and so did everyone else.

"Maybe a day." Fawkes spoke so soft that for a moment she wondered if he had spoken at all. Fawkes refused to meet anyone's gaze and stared down at the floor. The room fell silent apart from Rhoswen's struggled breaths. There was nothing any of them could do except sit and wait. So that's what they did; waited.

They sat around the room for hours on end until finally Wendell had to leave. He wanted to stay longer, but he had other duties to attend to and he knew if Rhoswen were awake that she would tell him to perform them. Fawkes kept his place by Rhoswen's bed as Virginia and Tony moved around anxiously. No one spoke. They had nothing to say.

Tony and Virginia left in the evening to go to dinner, leaving Fawkes alone with his sister. He refused to leave when Rhoswen was so close to crossing that fine line between life and death. He did not move nor did he make a sound. He only watched her quietly and carefully as the wind outside blew harshly against the closed balcony doors. Rhoswen's chest shakily rose and fell as she struggled to breathe. Her lungs rattled and her breath sounded hard. Every now and then she would twitch; a body jerk or a single finger.

She wasn't going to be waking up. This was death, the twitching, the suffocating. It wasn't anything like something in a book. You didn't just close your eyes peacefully and drift away. Death was hard. It was cold and it was terrifying. Right now Rhoswen was walking with Death towards his dead sea where all their ancestors had gone. He would lead her into the waters and from there she would float away to the dark depths, leaving the realm of life forever.

Rhoswen gave another body jerk and her breath seemed to hitch as though she couldn't catch it. Fawkes could only watch as she struggled to breathe. He couldn't make it any easier for her. He stared at her as she twitched and gasped like a fish out of water. He had to turn his eyes away. He couldn't watch any more.

"You can't die." Fawkes spoke in a soft hiss and leaned his elbows on his knees as he stared at his sister, who had finally caught her breath, "You **can't **do this to me, Rose."

He was angry with her. He didn't want to be, especially since this was most likely her last night, but he was. Rhoswen didn't reply to him and continued to sleep on, following in Death's footsteps towards his dead sea. Fawkes's right leg began to bounce and he looked away from Rhoswen again, shaking his head with a scoff.

"I cannot rule our people...and I don't want to." Fawkes hissed and looked back at her with tears stinging his eyes. He clicked his tongue and shook his head again, "You can't put that on me, Rose. It's not fair. I don't want that responsibility."

_"I know you don't want it."_ Rhoswen's voice fluttered through his mind as he imagined her standing on the other side of the bed. He refused to look at the illusion and stared down at Rhoswen lying in bed, _"But it's yours now none the less."_

"I can't do it, Rose." Fawkes spoke up and shut his mouth tightly as he felt his eyes water again, "I don't want to do it."

_"You have to Fawkes._" Rhoswen replied instantly and crossed her transparent arms over her chest, _"When I'm gone you're the only one left who can rule."_

"Why does it have to be me?" Fawkes asked softly, knowing the answer already.

_"Because it's in your blood."_ Rhoswen answered softly, but honestly. She then let out a small sigh, _"Just like is was in mine."_

"Our blood." Fawkes gave a harsh scoff and dazed out at his sister lying on the bed, struggling to hang on. He and Rhoswen were royalty. Always had been, though, no one besides the fairies had ever known. He had never wanted to be a prince, especially not a king, and didn't have to be. Rhoswen was the only daughter and in the Eighth Kingdom a princess **had** to rule, as was their law. Only in the rare occasion where there was either no daughter born to the previous rulers or that the daughter or daughters had died, then and only then the son, if any, would rule.

Fawkes lifted his gaze and looked at the ghostly illusion of Rhoswen that his mind had created for him alone to see. She was dressed in the same clothes that the real Rhoswen had on; white pants, ribbon in her hair, and the light blue tube with the lace down the front. He knew that he was talking to himself and that everything that came out of Rhoswen's mouth was from his own mind, but he couldn't help it. He was breaking and this was his mind trying to protect him from it all.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" He growled and grit his teeth together. He felt anger bubble up within him and seep into his veins, sending a fire through out him.

_"Oh come on Fawkes." _Rhoswen snapped with annoyance in her tone. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head, _"You've got to be joking."_

"Why else would you have used the crystals so recklessly?" Fawkes retorted and stared at her with a hard stare. His jaw clenched tightly and so did his hands, knuckles turning white, "You wanted me to rule instead of you. You did this to get out of it."

_"Yes, I purposely poisoned myself, killing myself slowly, just to get out of becoming queen when I just could have gone into hiding." _Rhoswen mocked what he was implying and stared back at him with an expression that asked 'are you that dumb?'. She shook her head and looked to herself in the bed. He face fell somber, _"I was all ready to be queen, Fawkes. I had studied the etiquette, learned the laws...I never wanted it either, but I was going to do it anyway."_

"Why were you going to accept it?" Fawkes asked confused by the admittance. He had always thought that Rhoswen wanted to be queen, that she liked being a princess. He had never noticed or even guessed that she wanted no part of it like himself.

_"Well, for one, because I knew you didn't want it." _She replied with a small smile and looked back at him. Slowly the smile fell and she returned her eyes to 'herself' in the bed,_ "And also because it was my__** duty**__, Fawkes. I was a princess. Someday I was going to have to become queen."_

"Why? You could have left. Run away and never looked back." Fawkes shot back at her and sighed heavily, "We both could have left long ago and neither of us would have to rule."

_"Have you seen our kingdom lately, Fawkes? Have you seen the northern territories? Heard the stories?_" Rhoswen retorted and narrowed her eyes at him, her arms akimbo. Slowly she shook her head at him and his behavior in disappointment, _"Voirrey has destroyed our land piece by piece. She's turned it into a frozen wasteland where our people are starving and have become savages. I could have fixed all of that by becoming queen, but then all of this happened."_

"You still would have been queen. Wolf was always to be your king." Fawkes replied and looked to Rhoswen lying on the bed. She gave a twitch of her right arm and then fell still once again. Rhoswen's illusion looked to her and then to Fawkes.

_"You're right,_" She started slowly and took notice to the sorrow in his eyes. Her annoyance fell from her and was replaced with sympathy, _"but that was before I was to die."_

"You're not going to die." Fawkes snapped and looked to her, "You're not."

_"Fawkes look at me." _Rhoswen's voice went soft and she pointed at herself in the bed, _"I'm not waking up from this. There is __**no**__ cure. Don't you think if I had found one I would have told you long ago?"_

Fawkes didn't reply. He didn't even look at the illusion anymore. Its words hit a nerve and wound around it like a snake, strangling it. He had suspected that if Rhoswen had found a cure she would have told him. Just in case anything like this ever happened, but that didn't mean that she **hadn't **found a cure and had forgotten to mention it.

_"You see? You know its true." _The illusion of Rhoswen spoke up after another moment, arms crossed over her chest again.

"No I don't." Fawkes's reply was feeble, half hearted, "I don't know that it's true. She might have just forg-"

_"Stop trying to fool yourself!"_ She suddenly shouted at him in a fit of anger. Fawkes looked to his sister in the bed and refused to respond to the illusions outburst, _"You must get out of this stage of grief. Accept that I will be dead soon, Fawkes. Accept it and move on."_

"No." Fawkes replied softly and felt tears prickle his eyes. He looked to the illusion and shook his head as his vision blurred, "I can't. You're my little sister."

_"You __**must**__, Fawkes! You must step up and accept things! These are __**your**__ responsibilities now!_" The illusion shouted again and clenched her hands into tight fists. Her temper rose and showed on her face, _"Accept that you cannot save me! Accept that you __**MUST**__ become king! Accept it that this is __**your **__life now! You must accept these! There is no other way! There is nothing you can do to change them!"_

"NO!" Fawkes shouted back at the illusion and stood up from his seat, grabbing the glass of water from the night stand beside him. He chucked it at the illusion with all his might, but it passed through as though it were smoke. The illusion of Rhoswen dissipated and the glass crashed to the ground, shards gliding across the floor.

Fawkes panted heavily and felt his tears run down in angry streams over his cheeks. He stared blankly at where the illusion had stood and then plopped down in his seat once more. He looked over at Rhoswen in her bed and allowed his tears to flow. He begged whatever higher power that was listening to help his sister, to save her, but he knew it was no use. Rhoswen was dieing and she soon would be dead. He had to accept that fact. So he did.


	67. Chapter 67: Day Seven Part I

**{}Arcana{}**

** ~Day Seven~**

Today it was raining harder than Fawkes had ever seen before in any of the Nine Kingdoms. Lightening clashed in the sky like it were waging war behind the malevolent clouds. The clashing of their radiant swords roared out as a lion would and shook the earth below, rattling the windows like an angered demon. The rain slapped hard against the stone of the balcony and rolled off in furious streams over the side.

Fawkes closed the balcony doors and latched them shut. He stared out into the mess blankly. He had given up on watching the tree line for a miracle. The fairies weren't coming. Wolf wasn't coming. No one was coming. There was no cure. There would be no happily ever after this time. Rhoswen was going to die and Fawkes had accepted this.

"Fawkes?" Virginia's soft voice called out to him from his sister's bedside. It took a moment for it to register in his brain, but when it had he looked to her. Virginia could see that he was beyond anger and far beyond hope. He had given up completely. She didn't blame him. She was beginning to give up too. Virginia looked down at Rhoswen and studied her a moment, "She's breathing a little easier. Do you think she might be-"

"She's not getting better, Virginia." Fawkes declared and looked back out the balcony doors, "My sister is dying. Soon she will be gone and I will go home to claim the throne that was entrusted to her. It's over."

Virginia looked to her father, who sat on the love seat. They exchanged a numb stare, both unsure of what they had been hoping to see in the others' eyes. They looked away and fell silent. A knock sounded from the door and caught both of theirs' attention. This was their first visitor so far that day.

"Come in!" Virginia shouted to whomever it was and slowly the door opened. Wendell walked inside and shut it behind him gently. He placed his arms behind his back before walking any further into the room. He stopped at the end of Rhoswen's bed and looked to Virginia. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know about the situation and the gloom that hung heavily over the room.

He looked back at Rhoswen and sighed heavily. He stood there for a long moment and just watched her; her breathing, her distraught and ghostly image. Then he took a deep breath and sighed again, looking towards the balcony doors where Fawkes stood like a statue.

"You know," Wendell started and looked down at the floor under his feet, "I have just learned that my parents, before they were killed of course, had placed me into an arranged marriage."

Tony and Virginia looked to him in surprise. Their expressions asked him why he was telling them this. Why now? There was no point in their minds.

Wendell gave a small haunting laugh and chewed on the corner of his bottom lip. He looked back at Rhoswen again and his face fell once more. His heart ached and he had to swallow the sore throb that had wound itself tightly in his throat to keep from making a small noise that would resemble a whine.

"The girl, the one I was supposedly betrothed to, was princess from another kingdom." He explained and stared at Rhoswen with a steady eye. Slowly the others followed his stare, "A kingdom to the far North by the sea, covered in blankets of white."

"Rose? You were supposed to marry Rose?" Tony asked and looked back at Wendell in disbelief. Wendell nodded his head, sighed heavily once more, and then shook his head at a thought he suddenly had. If only he had known... he would have acted differently. Much differently if he had known. He could admit to himself that over the course of their journey that led him back to his body he had gained feelings for the girl his parents had hand picked for him to marry. He knew she would never have returned them though.

Tony slowly looked back at Rhoswen and thought about the idea of her and Wendell. He could see the two being married. They seemed like the perfect fairytale couple. A dashing prince dressed in white and a beautiful princess with a smile that could light up a room. It was just like Cinderella.

"Rhoswen Briar Ainmire was betrothed to me and I never knew it until today." Wendell gave a small, faltering smile and looked away from Rhoswen. He stared up at the ceiling and clicked his tongue, "A lot of good that information does now though. Especially since Rhoswen would have fought the idea tooth and nail."

Fawkes looked over at Wendell and watched him carefully. The young prince seemed so contemplative, sounded so sure of how his sister would react to the idea. Wendell had only spent a short while with Rhoswen. How did he know what his sister felt? How much of her did he truly understand?

Wendell lowered his gaze and shook his head slowly. He recomposed himself and stood up straighter, puffing his chest out ever so slightly to fit Tony's image of a fairytale prince charming.

"I was no match to true love. Her heart has always belonged to Wolf." Wendell spoke softly, his words echoing around the room. He let his arms behind his back fall to his sides and clenched his fists at the idea that Wolf was no where in sight, "He should be here. He should have been by her side till she drew her last breath. But where is he? Off on some venture, promising to return my horse? Bloody wolves. Can't trust the lot of them."

Fawkes stared at Wendell a moment longer before looking to his sister. He felt indifferent about Wolf. Had for the entire day. Why? He did not know. Perhaps because he was far beyond anger and hatred. Maybe because he was slowly understanding how Wolf must feel. He knew Wolf cared for Rhoswen. Their bond wasn't just something a wolf could ever walk away from. No matter what.

Fawkes looked back at Wendell and looked to his clenched fists. They shook slightly with anger that confused him. He hadn't thought that he and Rhoswen were that close. After all, he had been a dog for near most of the journey they had shared. How much did he know about Rhoswen? How much did he know about her twin brother that had left her without much more than a poorly detailed letter and an sorry excuse for an apology?

Fawkes looked from Wendell to his sister. He had never known or had even thought that his parents would put Rhoswen into an arranged marriage. Not her, not ever. She would have been but a baby when they had. Maybe even younger or perhaps before she was ever born. He, also, couldn't picture his parents ever doing such a thing. It seemed...cruel.

Fawkes looked back out the balcony doors and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes found the war in the sky and he watched the lightning flash behind the clouds. He felt numb. It was almost as though _he_ were dead and staring down at the scene from that furious sky.

He wished he were dead.

The morning had crept by and it was now late in the afternoon. It was still storming as though Heaven and Hell were waging war on earth. Fawkes hadn't moved from his spot by the balcony doors. He also hadn't spoken a single word. Virginia had taken the love seat while her father had taken her place in the chair by Rhoswen's bedside. Wendell had sat down on the end of the bed, his back to Rhoswen and face in his hands.

It was quiet. It was too quiet. They all wished someone would speak because now they were all just waiting. They were sure that it would be any moment now. Rhoswen's breathing was soft, so soft that Tony had to look up every couple of seconds to make sure that she was still breathing. She looked the same. Veins bulging from her pale flesh, blue fingernails, red and cracked lips. Any moment now...

A soft knock came from the door. Virginia looked over the back of the love seat at her father and then looked to Wendell, who had lifted his head.

"Did you hear that?" She asked carefully, unsure whether she had actually heard a knock. Another knock came and she was forced to stared at the heavy wooden doors. None of them knew who it could be.

Slowly Virginia picked herself up from the love seat and walked towards the door. She looked back over her shoulder to Fawkes by the balcony doors and then gripped the handle. She waited only another moment till another soft knocking came and then pulled open the door. Virginia stared at the guest, completely taken aback.

"Virginia? Who is it?" Tony asked and looked over his shoulder towards the door. Virginia slowly looked back at him, face construed by pure confusion.

"The fairies." She replied and looked back at the fairies standing out in the hall.

"Fairies?" Tony all near shouted and shot up from his chair. He jogged to the door and looked over Virginia at the three fairies. The fairies didn't wait for an invitation and just brushed passed them into the room.

"Fawkes!" Flora shouted and quickly flew to him, her little wings beating like a humming bird's. Fauna and Merryweather followed behind her and all there stood semi-circle around Fawkes, "Where is Rhoswen's journal?"

"Her journal?" Fawkes asked slowly and turned to face the three. He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, "I have no idea. I thought she rid of the thing years ago."

"Oh heavens no!" Flora exclaimed and had raised a hand towards her lips as though in a gasp.

"She learned to hide it so Voirrey wouldn't be able to steal it and use it against the kingdom." Merryweather piped up and did a double take when she look at Fauna, who stood on the other side of Flora staring at the bed, "Fauna?"

Merryweather looked from Fauna to the bed, both gasping softly. Flora covered her mouth with one of her small hands as Merryweather's eyes grew wide.

"We're too late." Fauna breathed out as she slowly walked towards the bed. She hopped up on the bed and sat beside Rhoswen. She raised a hand and stroked Rhoswen's hair ever so gently. Flora and Merryweather exchanged a look of fear before turning their attention back to their friend.

"No. We're not. We can't be." Merryweather suddenly piped up and floated up onto the bed, her little wings beating swiftly. She pulled out her wand from her right sleeve and stood up as straight as she could. She whispered softly to herself and a spell shot from her wand, hitting Rhoswen. Merryweather opened her eyes and saw it had done no good. So she tried again. Then again, but it was the same outcome.

"Oh, just stop it!" Flora snapped, making Merryweather halt in her next spell. Merryweather didn't look back at her, but instead stared down at Rhoswen with a sour face to hide her sorrow, "Our magic can't help her now."

"Don't you know of some kind of cure?" Tony asked and walked away from the door of the room with Virginia following behind him. Merryweather turned her head away and stared down at the floor at nothing, lips pouting and eyebrows narrow.

"We do, but it will do us no good now." Flora replied and shook her head. Fauna gave a small sniff and laid one of her small hands over Rhoswen's that were folded on her abdomen. Flora and Merryweather exchanged another look before quickly looking away from each other.

"We should try it anyway. Just to be sure." Tony suggested and looked from Virginia to Wendell, asking if they agreed.

"I agree." Wendell spoke first and folded his hands before him, "If there is a cure we should at least try it."

"We have to." Virginia piped up, but the three fairies seemed to ignore their words.

"We looked everywhere for the elements, but we were always too late." Fauna spoke up through a small cry. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"For what? Elements? What are you talking about?" Tony asked and crossed his arms over his chest. Virginia's eyes narrowed for a moment and then they grew wide with realization.

"Something small and something round. Something that was lost and cannot be found." Virginia repeated the rhyme from the mirror and looked over at Fawkes.

"What are you talking about?" Fawkes asked with a small scoff to his voice.

"Remember? The Northern Sea, the Forest of Brie, and a volcano. They were searching for something small and round." Virgina turned from Fawkes and looked to Flora, "It was a crystal you were looking for, wasn't it?"

"Four actually." Flora replied softly and cast her eyes down towards the floor, "Three are Tiger's Eye; blue, red, and yellow. The last has no name."

"Crystals are what did this to her. And you want to use more?" Tony asked, an eyebrow arching. He didn't see the logic.

"Crystals made the mess. They have to be the ones to clean it up." Virginia replied and stared at Fawkes with a steady eye. Slowly she looked to Flora, "Don't we have to know what combination she used before we can fix her?"

"Normally yes." She replied and looked from Virginia to Rhoswen, "However, Rose had somehow figured out a combination of crystals that would rid of that necessity; the Tiger's Eye and the unnamed crystal."

"How do you know where to find them if you didn't have her journal?" Fawkes's sudden question made everyone in the room look to him. His eyes were narrowed and chin slightly lifted.

"Fawkes?" Virginia asked softly and looked from him to the fairies. Fawkes ignored her and continued to stare down at Flora.

"How did you know?" Fawkes asked again, growing more suspicious, "You don't have her journal. Obviously. You never took an interest in the crystals before now. So how could you possibly know where to find them?"

Fawkes caught Merryweather looked from Flora to Fauna quickly, nervously. Fawkes face grew darker as an explanation crawled into his head.

"You didn't." His voice was low almost a growl. He looked from Merryweather to Fauna and then to Flora, "Tell me you didn't go to** her**, Flora. Tell me you didn't talk about what happened to Rose."

"We had no choice!" Merryweather pipped up and hopped down off the bed. Fawkes scoffed and closed his eyes tightly, placing a hand on his hip while the other ran violently through his hair, "Fawkes it was the only way to help Rose!"

"But her!" Fawkes shouted and opened his eyes.

"Who?" Tony asked suddenly, lost in the conversation.

"Voirrey." Virginia replied softly and tony nodded with his lips making an 'oh'.

"Did it ever occur to any of you that she might be lying!" Fawkes shouted again and looked from one fairy to the next. Fauna had turned herself around slightly so she could look back at him. She had tears in her eyes and her little nose was red, but Fawkes didn't care, "She doesn't want to help Rhoswen! She wants her dead! With Rhoswen out of the way she can take control of the kingdom!"

Merryweather fell silent and cast her gaze a the floor with a pout like a child. Fawkes looked up towards the ceiling and shook his head. How could they be so stupid? Voirrey was an enchantress; a dark enchantress. She didn't want to help. She wanted Rhoswen to suffer. She wanted her out of the way.

"Believe it or not Fawkes, but that thought had crossed our minds." Flora began a reply softly and folded her small hands before her red dress, "You must understand. We didn't know where else to go. We have watched over Rose long enough to know that Voirrey has been very close to her for years."

"What do you mean close to her?" Fawkes's voice portrayed worry.

"Voirrey knew Rhoswen was working with the crystals for much longer than any of us did. She followed her on every trip to locate a crystal, saw every trial, witnessed every error."

"Why? What purpose did the crystals serve for her?" Wendell asked, earning the rooms attention. It had been the first thing he had said for hours.

"Power. What else?" Fawkes scoffed and moved towards the balcony doors.

"That's exactly what we thought." Flora replied, "At first."

"Voirrey said she didn't want power. She wanted something else, but she wouldn't tell us what." Merryweather cut in.

"Of course not." Fawkes scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest again.

"She was frightened of something." Fauna's broken voice made Fawkes look to her on the bed beside his sister. She was no longer looking at him, but instead down upon Rhoswen. Fauna gave a small sniffle and brushed a hand over Rhoswen's forehead.

"Voirrey was certain that this was the combination Rose had found to cure the energy problem." Flora spoke up softly to try and take the conversation back, "She seemed completely sincere when explaining everything to us and, yes, afraid of something. She told us where Rhoswen had visited and what had been there."

"Who took them?" Virginia asked and looked from Rhoswen to Flora. The fairy in red shook her head and sighed heavily.

"I don't know. Voirrey swears that neither her nor Rhoswen ever removed the crystals. So I can only assume that someone else found them." She explained and looked at the bed. Her eyes grew softer as she looked over Rhoswen's state.

"None of this matters now. Rhoswen is standing on Death's doorstep. They would do her no good now whether they would work or not." Fawkes breathed out heavily and looked back out the balcony doors. He watched the lightening in the sky and listened to the rain beat against the glass hastily as thunder rumbled out in the background. The scene outside was how he should have felt, but he was numb.


	68. Chapter 68: Day Seven Part II

**{}Arcana{}**

**~Day Seven~**

Morning had turned into afternoon and afternoon had turned into night. No one in the room had any idea how late it was. They didn't care. It wasn't important now. What was important was the waiting that the dark silence had brought them all. The waiting for the last hitched breath that would signal that all their waiting was over. The last breath that would signal Rhoswen had finally passed.

Fawkes stood at the end of the bed. One arm was crossed over his chest while his other arm's elbow rested on it, hand by his mouth. He chewed on his bottom lip hastily as his anxiety rose with each passing minute. He had never much believed in higher powers like his sister, that there was a God or Gods, but he now prayed anyways. He was begging again. He was bargaining with **any **power that would listen and answer.

Virginia and Tony sat on the love seat quietly. Virginia could tell her father was uncomfortable with the situation. He rearranged himself moment after moment and looked about the room with uninterested eyes. He wasn't sure where to look anymore; the bed, the door, the floor, the ceiling. There was no safe place to escape the tension in the large spacious room.

Virginia felt the same. She was afraid and anxious and just wished it was all over already. The waiting for her was the hardest part. To know what was going to happen, but not when... it was terrible. She felt awful for wondering when Rhoswen would go, but she couldn't help it. It was a natural reaction to the ongoing waiting for something she knew in her bones was going to happen.

Wendell sat on the chair by the bed with his legs crossed and left foot swiftly yet gently bouncing. His hands were laced over his lap neatly as he controlled his breathing so it to be shallow and slow. He had decided hours ago that he would stay and wait with them all, his friends. He felt compelled to. He felt he owed Rhoswen at least that much. It was the only thing he could do for her now. He had tried to find more information on the crystals from the surrounding kingdoms, but nothing had surfaced. The one kingdom that might have had the knowledge they needed was frozen and surrounded by a thorn wall. It was impenetrable to them.

"One gift, beauty rare. Gold of sunshine in her hair. Lips that shame the red, red rose. She'll walk in springtime wherever she goes." Fauna hadn't moved from her spot on the bed. One of her small hands was laid over Rhoswen's while the other brushed her hair back soothingly from her still face. She sniffled every now and then, small and broken, as she softly sang a lullaby, "One gift, the gift of song. Melody your whole life long. The nightingale her troubadour. Bringing his sweet serenade into your door."

Small tears rolled down Fauna's cheeks and left wet dots over the floral comforter. She wasn't bothering to hide her sorrow like some of the others were. She leaned closer to Rhoswen and sniffled again. Her small hand ran down from Rhoswen's forehead to her cheek.

She had always wanted a family of her own, but had never gotten the chance. Princess Aurora had been like a daughter to her and Rhoswen the same. Aurora she and the others had been able to save, but times were different. The entire situation was different. She had very much been a part of Aurora's life. She hadn't so much with Rhoswen's.

"Granddaughter of Sleeping Beauty fair. Gold of sunshine in your hair. Lips that shame the red, red rose. Dreaming of true love in slumber repose." Fauna gave a small sad smile and sniffled. She returned her hand to Rhoswen's forehead and began brushing her hair back again, "One day he will come. Riding over the dawn. When you awaken to love's first kiss. Till then, young Sleeping Beauty, sleep on. One day you'll awaken to love's first kiss. Till then, my little Sleeping Beauty... sleep on."

Merryweather stood before the balcony doors with her hands pressed firmly against the cool glass. She peered out into the mess towards the woods passed the fields and then at the dark, angry sky. She hadn't spoken for a very long while. She was trying to keep herself off in another world. A world were this sort of sorrow and pain didn't exist. A world where she could be happy and boisterous forever without fear of losing someone she held so dear.

Flora, who seemed to be suffering and punishing herself more than all in her silence, stood towards the middle of the room. She was pacing back and forth across the floor. Her little heels clicked every step and her wand _'thwacked' _every time she smacked it against her open palm. Her eyes would dart from the floor to Rhoswen and then back to the floor once more. She couldn't help but blame herself for this mess. If only she had clued Rhoswen in sooner, if she had made sure Rhoswen understood **everything**, than maybe, just maybe, she would be awake; be alive.

Moments seemed to creep by, but the sky outside never grew darker for it was darker than night itself. Soon another hour passed. All was silent apart from the castle clock that tolled as it counted to the hour; one... two... three... four... five... six... seven...

"She's bleeding." Wendell's voice seemed to stop every thought in the room. Fawkes looked from the floor to his sister and spotted the crimson seeping from one of her nostrils. Wendell sat on the edge of his seat and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped the blood away, but more followed in a thin line.

Virginia and Tony had stood up from the love seat and had taken their place beside Fawkes. Flora and Merryweather stood behind Fauna, all watching as more blood fell from Rhoswen's nose. Wendell tried to wipe the blood away again and stopped, his eyes catching something by her head. He brushed her hair back from her ear and then looked to the others. She was bleeding from the ears now.

"It's over." Fawkes's voice sounded so far away. He stared down at his sister, expression unreadable, "There's only another moment or so."

"Oh Rose...!" Merryweather suddenly exclaimed as tears filled her eyes. She moved closer to the bed and hopped up next to Fauna. She laid her head down on Rhoswen's thigh and gave a loud sniffle. Flora placed a hand on Merryweather's back, trying to keep herself from crying.

Virginia gave a small cry and Tony quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her to his side and kissed the top of her head. Virginia closed her eyes and hid her face in her father's shoulder. She peeked out and looked from Rhoswen to Fawkes. She pulled herself from her father's arms and wound hers around Fawkes's waist.

"I can't believe this is happening." Virginia whispered and sniffled, wiping tears from her cheeks. She laid her cheek against Fawkes's chest and tightened her hold on him a little more. Fawkes slowly wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on the top of her head.

"...Wolf..."

"What was that?" Virginia asked and pulled back from Fawkes slightly. She stared down at Rhoswen for a long moment before looking around at the others, "Did she-"

"...Wolf..."

"It **was** her!" Virginia pulled out of Fawkes's arms and ran to the bed. She sat down on the edge and leaned over Rhoswen, "Rose?"

Rhoswen didn't respond at first. Slowly her head rolled from side to side as her face twisted as though she were dreaming.

"Wolf..." She mumbled out and swallowed hard as though she was thirsty, "...Wolf... where are you...?"

"Rose? Can you hear me? It's Virginia." Virginia tried again, but Rhoswen only mumbled out for Wolf.

"She can't hear you, Virginia." Fawkes spoke up and moved closer. Virginia ran a hand over Rhoswen's forehead and then looked back at Fawkes.

"Her fever's back. It's worse than before." She spoke almost in a whisper and waited for Fawkes to say something. He didn't respond. His eyes were glued to Rhoswen who was continuing to mumble Wolf's name.

"Wolf...!" Rhoswen's voice got louder and her head snapped left and right, face construed in pain, "Wolf...! It hurts...!"

"What's happening?" Virginia asked and snapped her attention to Fawkes in panic. He went to reply, but Rhoswen's scream cut him off.

"It burns!" Rhoswen hollered out and arched her upwards as though there were a flame beneath her, "Wolf! Ow! It hurts!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Virginia asked above Rhoswen's screams of pain. Fawkes looked over at the fairies immediately. Fauna wasn't paying attention to anything other than Rhoswen, who was withering and screaming for the pain to stop. Merryweather looked down at Flora, her eyes begging for a solution.

"Well, I," Flora began and looked back at Rhoswen. She was thinking as fast as she could. In another moment it wouldn't matter if she could take the pain away. Rhoswen would be dead, burned by an imaginary fire.

"Make it stop! Please!" Rhoswen's shrill scream broke Flora from her thoughts. Everyone watched as Rhoswen withered and flailed, head snapping from left to right as tears streaked down her cheeks in angry streams, "WOLF!"

The door suddenly swung open and a cloaked figure rushed inside, not bothering to close it behind them. The figure was carrying a satchel that hung from his left shoulder to his right hip. His face was completely hidden, but everyone knew who the figure was.

"You...!" Fawkes growled out lowly as his eyes grew wide and his nostrils flared. His jaw clenched and his face grew red with fury. He pointed an accusing finger at Wolf, who had thrown back his hood, "You! This is all **your** fault! You did this to my sister!"

Fawkes ran at Wolf and tackled him to the floor. He pinned Wolf's arms down with his knees and began to strike, each of his fists colliding with the side of Wolf's face. It took nothing to draw blood and everyone's attention was split between the dying girl screaming for the pain to be gone and the sound of knuckles colliding with jaw.

"Fawkes stop!" Virginia shouted and ran to the men on the floor. She grabbed hold of one of Fawkes's arms and tried to pull him off of Wolf. Tony and Wendell rushed over and pried Fawkes away. Fawkes fought hard against their hold on him as Virginia stood between him and Wolf, who was beginning to sit up.

"You killed her!" Fawkes growled, his face red and body shaking, "It should be you on that bed! Not my sister!"

"Fawkes! Stop it! You're not making things any better!" Virginia snapped and placed a hand on his chest. Rhoswen's screams had turned into loud sobbing, "Don't spend her last moments fighting with him."

Fawkes stared down at her, fire in his eyes, and slowly began to calm down. Carefully Tony and Wendell let Fawkes go. He was ashamed of himself. He quickly looked back at Rhoswen and watched Fauna trying to comfort Rhoswen the best she could with pleasant words and gentle touches. Fawkes's gaze turned to the ground.

Wolf sprinted passed the others and clambered onto the bed. He straddles Rhoswen's waist and pulled the satchel off. Fawkes ran at him and grabbed hold of the cloak he wore, pulling it hard till it slipped off. Fawkes fell backwards on to the ground with the ripped cloak in hand and then sprung to his feet once more. Before he could grab Wolf, Virginia stepped in front of him and placed her hands firmly against his chest.

"Leave him alone, Fawkes. He loves her too." She begged and tried to force Fawkes to take a step backwards. Fawkes grabbed her wrists and stared down at her. He was struggling to focus on what she had said. Fawkes tightly shut his eyes and let his hold on her wrists go.

"Wolf!" Rhoswen cried out again, the rest of the room falling silent. Wolf looked down at her from searching through the satchel and placed a hand hurriedly against her aflamed cheek.

"I'm here. I'm right here." He quickly kissed her tear stained lips and began his search through the satchel once more, "Stay with me, Rosie."

"Wolf..." Rhoswen cried softly as her motions became sluggish. Wolf pulled out three stones from the satchel and quickly tugged on Rhoswen's arms. She had become limp again, mumbling incoherences.

Wolf turned her arms over so her palms face the ceiling and in each place a stone. In her left hand was a smooth black stone with shimmering yellow parallel bands. In her right hand was a similar stone only with blue shimmering parallel bands.

"What are you doing?" Wendell asked as he watched Wolf place a stone with red parallel bands on Rhoswen's forehead. When Wolf didn't answer Wendell looked to the others, "What is he doing?"

"Air... Water... Fire..." Wolf's mumbling brought everyone's eyes back to him. He pulled out one last stone; soft pink-brown with six identically angled facets, "And Earth. Four elements, four directions, four seasons, four times of day."

"What is he rambling about?" Tony asked and looked down at Virginia and then to Fawkes. Virginia sputtered to form an answer and took to shaking her head.

"He's talking about the Veil between the worlds." Fawkes replied and seemed to stand up straighter.

"What worlds?" Tony asked back in a rush, struggling to keep up.

"The living and the dead." Fawkes replied. Rhoswen suddenly fell still as she had been for the last seven days. She still spoke, pleading for the pain to end, that she was burning from the inside out. Wolf tried hard to hold himself together against her tears.

"No Rosie. Stay with me." He spoke softly and swallowed hard. He quickly reached into the satchel and pulled out a white gold dagger with a white marbled handle.

"Where did you find that dagger?" Fawkes's tone went dark as his eyes narrowed.

"What about it?" Tony asked and looked over at him.

"That dagger was destroyed." Fawkes explained and watched as Wolf placed the perfectly faceted crystal on Rhoswen's chest. Wolf then raised the dagger in his right hand up and pointed the tip down towards Rhoswen.

"Wolf what are you doing?" Virginia piped up with panic filling her. She stared wide eyed at Wolf's hand that held the dagger. He was fearful, but at ease. His hand did not shake. Not even a little.

"The only thing I can." Wolf replied softly and looked from the wall across from him, behind the head board of the bed, to Rhoswen. He placed his left hand over the crystal on her chest above her heart and gripped the handle of the dagger tighter.

"Wolf," Virginia started and looked from Rhoswen to him with panic. She looked to her father, who seemed equally as worried, and then at Fawkes, "You're just going to let him kill her!"

"She's already dead, Virginia. He's being merciful." Fawkes replied and looked down at her.

"A moment ago you were ready to bash his head in!" She yelled back at him.

"And you stopped me." He retorted and fell silent again.

"I agree with Virginia. We can't just let him kill her." Tony stood on his daughter's side, "It's wrong."

"She's in pain!"

"But she's still alive!"

"She's going to die any minute!"

"But letting him drive a knife through her is murder! It's not right!"

"She's suffering and he's the only one with the guts to help her!"

Virginia swallowed hard and looked over at Rhoswen. She was still sobbing loudly, heart heartbreakingly. Virginia's eyes landed on the dagger as Wolf raised it higher into the air. He was unconcerned with the arguing going on in the room. He couldn't hear any of the angry shouts from the others. He only had eyes and ears for Rhoswen and her now soft pleas.

"No Wolf!" Virginia suddenly screamed and lurched out with her arms outstretched as she watched the dagger fall. As everyone's attention was drawn to the bed everything slowed to a turtle's pace. Virginia watched the dagger falling slowly downwards as her feet barley picked up from the floor. Her heart and mind were the only things to race.

Rhoswen was going to die anyway, but she couldn't let Wolf kill her. She couldn't let him do this. Even if it were only to end her pain.

Virginia stopped at the side of the bed, frozen in her spot. Her eyes were wide and full of fear. Her breath was short and huffy in shock. She couldn't believe what he had done.

"Oh my God..." Virginia breathed out. He body began to shake slightly as she stared at the sight, "Wolf?"

Wolf had driven the knife into his own chest, piercing his own heart. The hand gripping the handle of the dagger shook slightly as it protruded from his shirt. Slowly his red shirt turned a deeper crimson as blood seeped from the wound. A stream of blood trailed down his left arm, leaving a darkened path in its wake, to his hand that laid over the crystal on Rhoswen's chest. The blood seeped passed his fingers and pooled onto her pale flesh around the crystal.

"Wolf?" Virginia called out to him again, but he didn't respond. His eyes were locked on Rhoswen's face, her blank motionless expression. He fell backwards on the bed and was still, breathing slow, "Wolf!"

Wolf's world was spinning so fast that everything seemed to be moving so slow. Virginia climbed onto the bed and lifted Wolf's head in her hands as everyone circled around the bed. Fawkes was by Rhoswen's side with tears in his eyes as he leaned down and laid his forehead to hers, brushing away the stone that was there. Tony looked from Wolf to Rhoswen and back again, confused and surprised by what had just happened. Wendell knelt on the bed beside Virginia and had his head turned back towards the door of the room, shouting for someone to help. The fairies huddled together, Fauna sobbing into her friend's shoulders.

Virginia called out to Wolf again, but her voice was lost. Her lips moved slowly to form silent words. Everything was lost to him.

_Soft, sweet singing found Wolf's ears as though it were far off in the distance, in another world. The room slowly faded to white and Wolf found himself walking barefoot in a forest he knew well. The grass felt the same. The sound of the breeze through the trees sounded the same. The sun that peeked out from behind branches and leaves was as warm as it had been when he was a small child._

_ Wolf closed his eyes and felt the breeze brush against his face. He listened to the leaves crinkle and the moaning of the branches as they swayed. He breathed in the scent of the forest; earthy, natural, familiar. The smell was mixed with something much sweeter. It was something that brought a smile to his lips. It was something he knew would be waiting for him._

"Wolf! No!" Virginia watched as Wolf's eyes began to drift closed, "Stay with us! Hold on! Please hold on!"

She shook him and called out to him again and again. He didn't respond. His lips held a soft smile and his eyes were half closed. Tears stung her eyes at his silence and rolled down her cheeks where they pooled at her chin. She looked to her father and called out to him, but he stood frozen as though only a shadow in the room. Wendell ran from the bed and threw open the doors to the room. He ran through the halls and called out for someone's, anyone's, help.

Virginia looked back down at Wolf and closed her eyes. She laid her head down on his shoulder and began to sob without restraint. She listened to Fawkes as he cried, speaking sweet soft words to his dead sister.

_Wolf walked slowly through the forest, gracefully, wanting to take everything in. He walked towards the warm golden glow that obscured the center of the forest from view. He followed the singing as though it were a call home. He knew where it was leading him. He knew what was awaiting him there. He knew __**who **__was awaiting him._

_ With closed eyes he walked into the warm glow and a sense of peace washed over him, filling him completely. He could smell her; brown sugar, cinnamon, and a hint of vanilla. He could hear the smile in her voice as she sang for him. He could feel her hand gently brush against his cheek, comforting him, welcoming him._

_ He was home._


	69. Chapter 69: Dead and Alive

**{}Arcana{}**

The castle was silent. It was an uncomfortable, unearthly silence that left you with a feeling of dread. It was a dead silence. You could hear the walls breathing, the floors creaking, the windows moaning. They were the only things that seemed alive.

Tony looked to his daughter that sat on the love seat. She hadn't said a word since what happened the night before. No one had. What could be said? Sooner or later they knew that they would have to discuss what to do with the body-

The body... Rhoswen's body.

Tony wanted to kick himself. It was a terrible and innocent thing to refer to her lifeless shell as 'the body', but it was the truth. She was no longer inside of the fleshy cage. She was free, gone from the suffering she had been in and most likely living out her afterlife with Wolf by her side where ever they were.

Tony turned to look at Fawkes. The broken sibling sat on the floor by the side of the bed with his face in his hands. He had shed all his tears in the first hour of Rhoswen's passing. Now he was silent. He was motionless as though afraid to move. If he did something else might happen. Someone else might perish.

Tony looked to the fairies huddled on the other side of the bed. They were quiet, consoling Fauna, who cried softly. Their backs were turned from Rhoswen's lifeless body. They couldn't stand to look at her in that state; dead. She was a reminder of promises unkept and duties unfulfilled.

A small knock came from the door of the room. It opened slowly, the creaking seeming to resound through all of the castle. Wendell appeared in the doorway and walked inside the room quietly. He left the door open slightly and looked around at everyone wallowing in their grief. His eyes landed on Tony, who silently told him that no one had moved or spoken yet. Wendell nodded his head and moved further into the room towards the bed.

"We can have her funeral here...or if you would prefer I can arrange for a party to accompany you and Rhoswen back to your kingdom." Wendell spoke softly, trying not to offend or upset the grieving sibling. Fawkes didn't look up or respond at first, but then gave a small harsh laugh. He looked up slowly and stared at the barren white ceiling as though it held some great secret.

"My kingdom...it is no place for the funeral my sister deserves." He replied softly and leaned back against the side of the bed, "The funeral of a Queen."

"What about Wolf?" Virginia asked from where she sat, staring down at the ground with one knee pulled tightly to her chest. In her mind the events from last night played over and over again. Right before her eyes Wolf had plunged a knife through his chest and into his heart. All she could think about was the blood and the smile he had on his lips when he fell onto his back.

Fawkes looked to her slowly and then his eyes drifted to the floor. He hadn't thought about Wolf. He could barely recall the events of Wolf's actions the night before. It seemed a great blur, a book with pages torn. His mind had been consumed with his sister.

"Wolf," He started trying to pull his thoughts together enough to form a sentence, "he will be buried along side her. Perhaps within the Second Kingdom. The forest... if Lady Riding Hood would permit it. Especially since Wolf is a son of the realm and Rhoswen loved that forest so. I'm sure that's where she... where she would want eternal rest..."

Fawkes nearly didn't finish his sentence before he choked up again. He pinched the bridge of his nose by his eyes and gave a harsh sniff to stop the onset of tears. The thought of putting his sister into the barren earth like he had when his parents had passed was all too much for him.

"I don't believe that," Wendell's voice was soft, almost depressingly sorrowful, "will be necessary at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked and looked over at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I mean, Wolf will not be buried at this time. For the moment he is still very much alive." Wendell replied slowly and looked around the room at the eyes that stared back at him. They were all as surprised as he had been when he had gotten the news. He had rushed into Wolf's room to see if it were true and what he had seen amazed and frightened him a little.

"He stabbed himself in the heart." Virginia may not have asked a question, but Wendell knew knew it was implied. Virginia picked herself up from the love seat as Wendell shook his head having no answer. He didn't understand it and he wasn't sure if he wanted to just yet. It seemed impossible. It **was** impossible! To be alive after stabbing yourself in the heart? There was no way, magical or not, to still be alive.

"The wound has healed already." He breathed out and then sighed heavily. He placed his hands behind his back, playing with his cuffs, "There is nothing more but a scar left in its wake, serving as an ugly reminder of the events that took place."

"I don't know what's worse." Tony's voice sounded sympathetic. He was staring off at the floor with his eyes glazed in thought. Everyone watched him and waited for what more he had to say, "**Dieing** to be with the one you love or_ living_ without them. They're both terrible options."

The room fell into an uneasy silence again. No one looked at the other for fear of having to come up with something to break the silence. All eyes were in different directions, but stared at nothing directly.

"Is he awake?" Virginia softly questioned and wrapped her arms around herself as if to shield herself from an imaginary chill, "Has he said anything about _why _he did it?"

"Oh Virginia... isn't it obvious?" Fawkes asked rhetorically and looked over at her with tiresome eyes, "He couldn't stand living without his true love. Now he's being forced to. I would have done the same as he if it had been me in his stead and you in Rose's."

Virginia looked down at the floor as if embarrassed. Not because of Fawkes's response, but by her own silly questioning.

"What I don't get is why he placed those stones on her if he was just going to kill himself. What was the point of that?" Tony asked and looked around at them all. Not even Fawkes had an answer.

"He wasn't in his right mind at that moment. None of us were. Wolf though... I'm not sure if he ever will be right again. When he awakes I fear for his state of mind." Wendell replied and sighed again as he thought over what Wolf would be like once awoken. What had been going through Wolf's mind, what might still be going through his mind, confused him and rightly scared him.

Fawkes didn't understand any of it either; Wolf's disappearance, his reappearance, the stones... It seemed a silly sentiment, placing crystals over her, only to kill himself in the end. Especially crystals Fawkes had never seen before. And he had seen most.

"These stones," Fawkes began and pulled the stones off of the nightstand beside him. He stared down at them in the palm of his hand and shook his head, "I have never seen them before."

"They were h-her favorite." Fauna spoke in a soft cracked voice as she wiped tears from her cheeks. Fawkes's eyes narrowed at the comment. Fauna lifted her head a little and sniffled.

"What are these?" Fawkes asked and held up the three stripped stones.

"Tiger's Eye." Flora responded when Fauna could not. Fauna had gone back into her quiet cries, laying her head on Merryweather's shoulder, "The fourth we have never seen before either."

"How did Wolf know about them?" Virginia asked with an odd tinge in her voice as she looked from the fairies to the others, "Did she tell him about the crystals before everything happened?"

Fawkes went to say something, but a loud shout cut him off. All eyes turned to the open door of the room where heavy footsteps could be heard running down the hall.

"Prince Wendell! Prince Wendell!" Another shout surfaced from the hall and echoed into the room. One of Wendell's advisor's ran into the room, panting and sweating at the brow, "Prince Wendell! He's awoken and crazed! He's destroying everything!"

Wendell didn't need a second invitation and walked out of the room. Virginia and Tony followed behind him, leaving Fawkes and the fairies in the room with Rhoswen's body. As they neared the end of the hall they could hear growls and shouting, objects smashing, and shuffling.

The advisor opened the door and told Wendell to look for himself. They all did and watched as Wolf rampaged around the room like a wild animal cornered. He was trying to get passed the two guards that wouldn't allow him to leave. The room was trashed. Chairs were broken. A window smashed. Food loitered the floor.

"Get out of my way!" Wolf shouted and thrusted his elbow into one of the guards' jaws. He tried to make a run for the door, but the other guard caught him and tackled him to the ground. Wolf struggled to get free, his arms pinned between his abdomen and the floor. He snapped much like a raging dog might and his face grew red with fury.

"Help me hold him down!" The guard atop of Wolf shouted to the other. The other guard crawled to them and grabbed hold of Wolf, pinning him to the floor.

"Get off of me!" Wolf shouted and then gave a low animalistic growl. Virginia covered her mouth with her hand and watched Wolf try to wrestle out of the guards' grasp.

"He's gone completely mad." Tony commented with mouth slightly agape and eyes wide. Wendell watched with a calm expression, listening to Wolf ramble on. The look in the wolf's eyes told all. Wolf was in shock. He was having a mental break from it all. Wendell had only two options.

"What should we do with him, your highness?" The advisor asked and looked to Wendell for direction. Wendell didn't respond and only watched Wolf for a moment longer.

"Let me go! Let go!" Wolf snarled out and broke Wendell from his daze. Wendell looked to Virginia and Tony, questioning what plan of action he should take.

"Sedate him for the moment." Wendell ordered and looked back at Wolf on the ground, "We need him calmed down."

"Sedate him? You can't do that to him!" Virginia piped up and stared at Wendell incredulously.

"I have no other choice. I can't have him rampaging around the castle or my kingdom. It would put my people at risk." Wendell responded and moved from the doorway, heading down the hall.

"He's not going to eat people! He just lost the woman he loves! He's grieving!" Virginia argued and all but stomped her foot. Wendell stopped in the hall and stared ahead for a long moment.

"We all are grieving for her, but_ that_ Virginia," Wendell turned around slightly and pointed towards the open door where Wolf's monstrous voice echoed from, "that is not alright. I have to keep my people safe. I don't like it, but it must happen. At least until he has come to terms with what has happened."

Wendell stared at her a moment longer and then began down the hall again, medics rushing passed him. They pushed their way into the room and quickly sedated Wolf. Virginia watched Wendell turn down a hall and then looked back into the room.

The guards dragged a lethargic wolf to the bed in the middle of the room and tossed him onto the disarrayed sheets. The guards left with the advisor and, after making sure Wolf was truly sedated, so did the medics. When they were all gone Virginia and Tony walked into the room quietly.

Virginia brushed back several strands of dark hair from Wolf's face and sighed heavily. Even sedated he didn't look peaceful. He would always be constantly thinking about her. Whether he was awake or not.

"Rosie..." Wolf mumbled softly, her name slurred from whatever the medics had given him, "I'm coming... I'll save you..."

"Wolf?" Virginia called out softly and sat down on the edge of the bed. Tony stood beside her with his arms crossed over his chest, "Wolf can you hear me?"

"I have to get to her... I have to try... see... if it worked..." He mumbled out and confused the two more. Virginia looked up at her father and silently asked him what Wolf was talking about.

"See if what worked?" Virginia asked softly, but Tony could only shake his head. Virginia looked back down at Wolf, "See if what worked? Wolf?"

"...have to see her... must see her again... can't die..." He mumbled back as his face seemed to construe into an expression of anguish, "...must tell... voice... singing... sweet singing..."

Virginia watched the anguish in his expression melt away. Replacing it was peace. It was the same expression he had had when she had held his head in her hands calling out for him to stay awake. He was seeing something that made him smile, something that made him happy. She thought it strange, but decided to add it up to the sedation's effects.

Virginia slowly looked up at her father again in confusion. Tony didn't know what to tell her. He didn't understand anything Wolf had said. He shook his head slowly and then walked towards the door of the room. Virginia sat only a moment longer before following him out the door and down the hall.

Fawkes hadn't budged from his spot. Virginia walked into the room and sat down beside him on the floor. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Wolf... is he alright?" Fawkes asked gently, but Virginia knew that Wolf was the last thing on his mind. Virginia shook her head and sighed as she stared at the floor. She tried to think over what he had mumbled, but none of it made any sense to her, "Do you think he will be alright?"

"I'm not sure." Virginia replied and wrapped her arms tightly around him, searching for comfort, "He kept talking about seeing her again and hearing her sing."

Fawkes gave a small laugh. It wasn't sad. It was... happy. Virginia lifted her head and looked at him with confusion. Fawkes gave another laugh and shook his head, the sign for her to hold on a moment.

"I was remembering when we were little." Fawkes began and leaned his head back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling with the smallest of smiles, "She was an awful singer. Very tone deaf."

"What changed?"

"I don't know. I remember her spending a lot of time in the forest after we were told about who we were and then one day her singing was just... better." Fawkes explained and then fell silent again. It was a brief moment of comfort and now it was gone. The whole in his heart ached again. Fawkes pulled Virginia tighter against him and closed his eyes, breathing into her choppy hair.

"Tell me more about your life when you were children." Virginia snuggled into Fawkes and sighed, closing her eyes. She gave a small yawn and sighed again. Fawkes thought for a moment about what she was doing, trying to get his mind off of the bad and remember the good. He was against it, but he knew she wanted him to try. So he did.

He talked and talked about anything that came into mind about his childhood. He told her about life before living in the forest with the fairies. He told her about how he was turned into a wolf. He explained his life from start to where they were now, explaining and describing all of his travels around the Nine Kingdoms. He talked until it grew dark. He talked until Virginia had fallen asleep.

Fawkes listened to Tony's snores and Virginia's soft breathing. His ears caught the near silent whispers of the fairies. Had it not been for his wolf hearing he never would have heard them discussing the stones.

"How did he know about the Tiger's Eye?" Merryweather asked so soft that Fawkes thought he were imagining the conversation.

"Rhoswen had to of told him. It is the only explanation." Flora surmised.

"And the last one?" Merryweather countered.

"I don't know about the last one though. I've never seen it before or even remember Rhoswen mentioning it."

"Maybe she found it after we deserted her." Fauna's voice sounded so far away, so numb. Fawkes turned his head to the left and stared at his dead sister for a long while.

"But what is it? What does it do?" Flora questioned, trying to think of the answer herself, "I've never seen another stone like it."

"Why did Wolf have it? Where did he find it?" Merryweather asked in her small, childlike voice, "Why place it with the others?"

"That is the biggest mystery of all at this point. One we may never have an answer to." Flora ended the conversation. The room fell quiet apart from Tony's snoring. Fawkes turned his attention to the ceiling again and just stared at nothing for a long while.

The fairy's' questions were good. Very good and all brought to mind so many more. Fawkes wanted answers. He needed answers.

After an hour, once he knew the fairies were asleep, he slipped out of Virginia's hold and crept out of the room. He was going to get his answers. No matter how insane they sounded. He hoped they would bring him at least a little peace.


	70. Chapter 70: Star Crossed Lovers

**{}Arcana{}**

Fawkes crept down the hall to Wolf's door. He opened it slowly, careful to watch if some guard had been placed inside the room to keep an eye on the sedated man, and closed the door behind him. He peered into the shrouded darkness and then moved towards the bed once his eyes had adjusted. He stood there for a long moment staring at Wolf, who slept peacefully.

Wolf's hair was straggly, greasy from his long trek where ever it had taken him and back. Scratches streaked from his left ear faintly to his chin as though he had been hit by thorns. The clean shirt he had been placed into had two buttons undone and so Fawkes gazed upon the angry red scar that peeked out.

He felt terrible. He felt guilty. The more he thought about Wolf's actions the more he understood and came to realize he would have done the same if the roles were reversed. He no longer believed Wolf was the villain. He was the epic hero of this tragedy.

"Wolf?" Fawkes called out through the darkness and leaned down some to shake the sleeping man gently, "Wolf, I need you to wake up."

Wolf didn't stir.

"Wolf, I need to ask you something." Fawkes tried again and shook him a little harder. Wolf groaned and rolled away from Fawkes, facing his back to him, "Wolf, the fourth stone, where did you find it?"

"Stones... Rosie said only four..." Wolf mumbled out softly and lapped his dry mouth, sighing into sleep again.

"Rose told you about it then? Wolf?" Fawkes questioned further, but Wolf didn't reply. Fawkes stared down at him for a long while. He didn't know what to do. He wanted answers to the silly questions, but the answers he was getting weren't helping anything.

Fawkes sighed heavily and sat down on the bed with his back to Wolf. He stared towards the window across from him and watched the stars in the night sky. Ever since Rhoswen had passed the sky had cleared. There was no more rain, no more gloom.

"Air, water, fire, earth..." Wolf sang softly and rearranged himself again. His mumblings caught Fawkes's attention. Fawkes looked back at him and narrowed his eyes in bewilderment. He listened closely, trying to understand what the lethargic man was spouting, "...freedom, peace, love, birth."

"What?" Fawkes asked rhetorically and thought about the rhyme, "Wolf, what did you say?"

Fawkes shook the man, hoping to awaken him. Wolf took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered open. Fawkes could see he wasn't really awake at all, "Wolf did Rose tell you about the crystals?"

"No. Rose can't talk." Wolf replied as his eyes started to close. Fawkes shook him awake once more with a firm grip on his upper arm.

"How did you know about the Tiger's Eye being her favorite then?"

"Sapphire..." Wolf replied through a long yawn and turned his back to Fawkes. Fawkes narrowed his eyes again. Fauna had told him that Tiger's Eye was Rhoswen's favorite. She was wrong? Wolf let out another long yawn and mumbled more, "...sapphire's her favorite. Reminds her of home. The sea."

"Then why tiger's Eye?" Fawkes asked and stared at Wolf. He waited a moment longer for a reply before he shook Wolf rather harshly, "Why the Tiger's eye Wolf?"

"Because it said so..."

"What said so?" Fawkes asked softly and let his grip loosen.

"Read it..." Wolf's mumble sounded annoyed as though Fawkes was interrupting something important to him.

"Read it where? In a book?"

"Read it here." Wolf smacked the bed beside him and grumbled under his breath.

"At the castle." Fawkes assumed and looked down at the floor. He and the others had searched though for something to help. They had searched every book and parchment the kingdom had to offer. So **where** did Wolf find it?

"Wolf where did you read it in the castle?" Fawkes asked, trying to be as clear in his questioning as possible.

"Rosie's room." He replied, but his answer only confused Fawkes more. There was a single book shelf in Rhoswen's room, but none of the books looked old enough to have such information. Fawkes wasn't sure whether or not he should sum up Wolf's reply as inconclusive ramblings or actual fact.

"Why did you place the stones on her?"

"Told me to."

"Who told you to?"

"Woman in black." Wolf replied as he inched away and curled into a ball. Fawkes thought about what Wolf had just said. He knew of no woman in black.

"What did she look like?" He asked, hoping he could get just a bit more out of Wolf.

"Black hair, green eyes." Wolf's description didn't help Fawkes identify the woman any more that before..at first. The more he thought about the description the wider his eyes got with realization.

"What was her name?"

"V..." Wolf replied softly through a yawn. Fawkes's wide eyes narrowed at the letter. V? His first thought went to Voirrey, but she had white hair and ice blue eyes. She hated Rhoswen as well and would never help her. After all she had been trying to put an end to Rhoswen for years to gain the throne. But this would be the second time that she had been mentioned in all the madness.

Fawkes placed his face into his hands and sighed heavily. He knew that this was mission was probably going to end in failure, but this was ridiculous. Now he felt like an idiot.

"Fawkes?" Virginia's soft call came from the door as it slowly opened. He lifted his eyes from his hands and looked to her sullenly, "What are you doing in here?"

"Just...trying to get some answers." He replied and stood up, walking to her, "Let's go back to Rhoswen's room."

"Okay." She agreed and took hold of his hand. Fawkes closed the door behind them and walked along with Virginia. He knew Virginia wanted to ask him what he had gotten out of Wolf, but he was glad that she didn't. He didn't know what he would say. He didn't really understand at all what Wolf had been saying.

A woman in black with matching hair and eyes? That knew about the crystals? He could only think of one person other than Rhoswen that knew about the crystals and she was dead. She had been for years and so had her malice.

"Are you alright?" Virginia's voice broke Fawkes from his thoughts. He looked down at her and had to think about what it was she had just said to him. After a long moment he nodded, but he was lying. She knew it too, but just nodded her head back at him and walked into Rhoswen's room.

Fawkes stood in the hall and looked out the window to his right into the darkness. He rethought about dismissing Voirrey as the woman wolf had described. Voirrey was an enchantress, much like Rhoswen. So it was possible, easy, for her to change her appearance at will, but her wanting to help Rhoswen? That was not as easy a change, but it wasn't impossible. So, if that were the case, then why did she change? She had told the fairies she didn't want power, but Fawkes wasn't so sure that she was being truthful. If not power, then what?

Early dawn's silence was shattered by a scream so loud it startled Fawkes awake. He immediately looked down at Rhoswen on the bed and took a deep breath, confused as to what had happened. The door to the conjoining room swung open and Virginia ran in with Tony at her heels.

"Did you hear that?" She asked quickly as Tony walked to the door of the room. He opened it and peered out into the hall as two guards jogged past.

"I thought it was a dream." Fawkes replied honestly and looked out the window beside him. The sun hadn't even begun to rise yet. He gave a yawn and looked back at Rhoswen again. His eyes narrowed as something seemed... off. She lay still as ever, but he was certain something was-

His thought was cut off by another scream, that when listened closely to, was actually an animalistic snarl surfacing from down the hall. Virginia grabbed hold of Fawkes and dragged him with her out of the room behind her father, leaving the fairies, who now sat awakened by the ruckus on the love seat.

The three stopped at Wolf's door where they stared upon a similar sight as the one from the day before. Wolf was struggling to get past several guards that had him pinned to the floor. He growled and snapped, but the harder he fought the harder it became to escape.

"Get off of me!" He snarled and thrashed, "I'm not crazy! She's alive!"

"I certainly beg to differ." The advisor from the day before scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wolf, Rose is gone." Fawkes spoke up and moved into the room. Wolf looked up at him from the floor with a face red from struggling against the guards.

"No, she's not." Wolf argued back softly, huffing through his nostrils, "She's not and you know it! You know it!"

"He's in denial. Obviously." The advisor commented and Wolf growled, turning his eyes on the short man, "Guards, once you have fully restrained him bring him to the dungeon."

"Oh cripes!" Wolf cried out and whined, something familiar in his voice, "You gotta believe me!"

Fawkes looked back at Virginia and Tony, curious if they had heard it as well. Virginia stared at him, exchanging looks of knowing.

"Did he just say...?" Virginia began and then looked to Wolf.

"You're going to ruin it!" Wolf cried out and tried to pull himself free of the guards, who were picking him up from the ground, "I have to finish it!"

"Finish what?" Fawkes asked as the guards began to shackle Wolf.

"The spell." Wolf replied and looked at Fawkes with a hard stare, "Then as the flaming sun begins to rise, open shall be fair sleeper's eyes. Light and darkness, together in time and place or love forever we must and will erase."

"Wolf I hate rhymes!" Fawkes snapped suddenly, "Tell me what it means!"

"I have to be with Rosie when the sun begins to rise!" Wolf replied and tried to break free from the guards.

"Release him!" Wendell's firm voice ordered as he stalked toward the room. The guards and the advisor looked to Wendell with apprehension. Wendell pushed his way into the room and took hold of one of the guards' arm, trying to pull him off of Wolf, "I said **release** him."

"Prince Wendell, I really don't think-"

"I don't care what you think. I gave you an order." Wendell spoke again, more sternly, and let go of the guard.

"The sun's gonna rise any minute!" Wolf shouted and fell into mock cries of defeat as he tried to break free from the guards once more.

"He's dangerous." The advisor argued, looking from Wolf to Wendell.

"He's grieving." Wendell countered with and stared the advisor down.

"Uh... he's not going to be anything in a few minutes because he'll be dead!" Wolf shouted as all eyes turned on him, "If the spell isn't finished, then Rosie and I both die!"

The guard looked to the advisor and asked silently whether or not he should let him go. The advisor gave a slow nod and the guards stood up, releasing Wolf.

Wolf didn't waste even a brief moment before he sprinted out the door and down the hall. Fawkes, Tony, Virginia, and Wendell followed behind him with the advisor and guards in tail. Wolf burst into the room, startling the fairies that circled the bed. Wolf stood at the doorway and stared at Rhoswen's limp form. Slowly, he walked to the side of the bed and sat down with one leg bent beneath him.

Fawkes moved closer to him and looked down at his sister. His gaze trailed to the window where the faintest pink-orange glow arose from over the fields of the kingdom. He watched it as it slowly rose, minute after slow, agonizing minute. Then when the light was finally cascading into the room his eyes fell back onto his sister, who made no sign of life.

"I'm sorry, Wolf. Truly I am." Fawkes's voice held sympathy and sorrow in it. He had thought for a small moment that maybe Wolf had done it. He was disappointedly wrong.

Wolf looked from Rhoswen's face to him and then slowly peered down upon her again. He placed a hand against her cool cheek and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. The sun danced across her skin, giving it a warm glow.

"Rosie?" He called out gently and then moved a little closer to her. He couldn't have been wrong. He couldn't. This had to work. It just had to, "Rosie, can you hear me?"

Rhoswen made no movement. No response. Nothing. She lay as still as a statue.

"No, Rosie... no." Wolf's lower lip began to tremble slightly as his eyes prickled with unshed tears. His glance darted from left to right over Rhoswen's face, searching for any small twitch that would tell him he had fixed this; that he had finally done _something_ right. Tears spilled from his eyes and fell to the comforter as he began to cry.

The room was quiet apart from Wolf's sniffles and cries for a long while. The sun had risen to it's tallest point in the morning sky and there it would sit for the next several hours till midday. Fawkes could no longer look at the seen and shut his eyes, turning his head away. Virginia wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself to him as tears welled in her own eyes.

"No... please wake up." Wolf's voice was cracked and small. He inched closer to Rhoswen and pushed back her hair from her face. More tears fell from his eyes and landed on her folded hands, leaving a wet stain. He sniffled and lowered his head to the crease of her neck, hiding his face there. For a long while he sat that way, his tears soaking Rhoswen's hair. He begged for her to come back and apologized again and again for everything that would happen, but she stayed the same; still, silent, cold.

"Wolf," Virginia spoke up and wiped her face free of tears that had fallen. She pealed herself from Fawkes's side and stood beside him with a hand on his back. She sniffled and licked her lips as she drew in a deep breath, "She's gone. She's not coming back."

"No..." Wolf wailed and began to cry harder. He couldn't listen to what Virginia was saying. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to, "She has to wake up... Rosie... has to come back."

"...where did I go...?" The voice was soft and broken, hoarse. It was followed by a deep breath and a heavy sigh that caused Wolf to pull back from Rhoswen. He stared down upon her, but she didn't seem as though she had moved. Then slowly her eyes fluttered open and squinted from the sun shining in her eyes. She looked confused and then a smile spread across her lips, that were becoming pink again.

"...you found my book..." She spoke softly again and swallowed hard, trying to moisten her dry mouth. Wolf gave a small huff of a laugh and nodded his head.

"I found your book." He confirmed and licked his lips, sniffling.

"I don't believe it." Tony's words caught Fawkes's attention. He opened his eyes and looked towards the bed. His eyes grew wide and his heart swelled.

"Rhoswen." It was all he could say. He was in shock. Wolf had done it. He had brought his sister back.

"I knew you could do it, Wolf." Rhoswen smiled at Wolf again and reached out for his hand, gently squeezing it.

"Not without your help." He replied and pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her cool flesh, "I thought you were gone for sure. Especially when you didn't wake up with the sunrise."

"The sunrise? What are you talking about?" Rhoswen asked as she suddenly became more awake. She narrowed her eyes in question and waited for a reply from Wolf. Wolf went silent and sat back a little, staring down at her.

"The note you made in the book." Wolf started, but Rhoswen still didn't know what he was talking about, "On the seventh day at the seventh hour toll, a loved one must give their entire soul. A crafted dagger made of air and earth will be the tool for love's rebirth."

"Wait a minute," Rhoswen closed her eyes and thought about what he was saying. She remembered it vaguely. She gave a small laugh as she understood what he was talking about, "Oh Wolf..."

"What?" Wolf asked as she gave another laugh.

"That rhyme is all jumbled. It was a rough draft that I never got to rewrite." Rhoswen gave another small laugh before falling into a fit of laughter. Her laughs grew louder till she could no longer control herself. Soon her laugh became infectious and Wolf laughed with her. Then Virginia began and Tony with Wendell's softer, breathy laughs.

Fawkes didn't understand why they were all laughing, but he didn't care. He smiled and watched Rhoswen as tears spilled from the corner of her eyes as she rolled onto her side, pulling her legs to her as she continued to laugh. It was a nice sight. It told him everything was going to be all right.

"This reminds me of that play." Tony's comment made the others look to him as they began to calm down.

"What play dad?" Virginia asked and took a deep breath.

"Uh, the one about the two families that hated each other, but the two kids fell in love. The girl pretended to be dead and then the guy kills himself. She wakes up, finds him dead, and then kills herself. That one." He clarifies, but stutters as he examines the strange looks he was getting from the others, "Well, except that you both are alive. Of course."

"You're talking about Romeo and Juliet." Virginia gave a small laugh and looked off to the side as she tried to think of something, "A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life."

"Star-crossed. How appropriate for a wolf." Rhoswen looked to Wolf, a soft smile plastered to her lips. Wolf smiled back and looked over her face that had become a light peach color again. Slowly he lowered himself to her and gave her a delicate kiss, leaning his forehead against hers afterwards.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	71. Chapter 71: Need

**{}Arcana{}**

Rhoswen had not been awake long before she was out again. At first everyone worried that the spell had not worked, but the fairies assured them all that she merely needed a few hours rest. As funny a thing to say as it was, it was true. She was worn from fighting against Death, worn from holding on as long as she had. She was safe now. She could relax.

Wendell had left to go and report the news that Rhoswen was very much alive. He also had a coronation to prepare for that he had put off when she had fallen ill. On top of that he was still a prince and in charge of the kingdom.

Tony had retreated back to his room. Claiming that he needed a nap himself. Virginia decided to go for a walk around the castle and dragged Fawkes's along with her; despite his refusal. Fauna and Merryweather left the room while Flora stayed with Wolf, watching him as he watched Rhoswen. He sat on the bed beside his love, elbow propped on his knees and chin on his clenched hands.

"She will be fine, Wolf." Flora spoke up, seeing he was worried that something might happen to her if he were to look away even for a second, "Why don't you get some rest?"

Wolf shook his head.

"You need to sleep." She tried to reason, but he only shook his head again. Flora walked closer, her tiny heels clicking as she went, "Nothing is going to happen to her. None of us will let it. Just lie down."

Wolf shook his head once more.

"What would she say if she saw you like this?" Flora's words struck Wolf. He looked down at her for a long moment with saddened eyes and then nodded. He moved closer to the headboard of the bed and laid down, facing Rhoswen. She slept peacefully with the covers pulled up to her chest right below her armpits. Her chest rose and fell. He could hear her breathe softly as she exhaled through her nose.

He inched closer to her and laid an arm over her, rubbing his thumb back and forth on her back. For a long while he watched her sleep. He was afraid to close his eyes because somewhere deep inside him told him that this was all merely a dream. If it were, then he didn't want it to end. But he lost the battle with his exhaustion and soon fell asleep beside her.

Several hours later Rhoswen took a deep breath and sighed heavily. She felt more than well rested now. She opened her eyes and smiled at Wolf's sleeping form beside her. He looked more than weary to her. He looked close to where she had been; on a death bed.

She slowly pulled herself from his grasp and slid off the bed. She stole a glance out a window she passed to see that the sun had gone down and was replaced by stars. She crept into the washroom connected to the bedroom and heated up a bath for herself. Eight days without washing left her feeling grimy. It was a feeling she despised. She quickly unclothed herself and stepped into the warm water, her muscles instantly relaxing.

Rhoswen had taken a quick bath and dressed in the only clean clothes she could find; a pink dress and undergarments that were neatly set on a chair in the corner. She knew they had come from one of the fairies, no doubt Flora based on the color. Once she was dressed she stared at herself in the mirror for a long while, noticing changes to her appearance. Her skin wasn't quite as pale as she had remembered it being. Her hair seemed brighter, lighter as though she had spent several days out in direct sunlight soaking up the golden rays.

Wolf opened his eyes to be greeted with an empty bedside. Panic struck him like an arrow through the heart and caused him to shoot up. He searched the room for Rhoswen, but could find no trace of her. His mind raced to thoughts that maybe he had been dreaming after all. That perhaps she was truly gone forever, but then the door to the washroom opened and she stepped out.

She noticed his look instantly and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry. You were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you." She apologized as she dragged her fingers through her hair, pulling it to one side. She walked to him and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. She leaned forward and captured his lips with her, smiling into the kiss. She gently kissed his forehead afterwards and then his nose, giving a small laugh.

"I thought..." Wolf breathed out when they finally parted, but couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. He didn't have to. Rhoswen knew what he was trying to say. Her face fell and so did her heart.

"I'm really here, Wolf." She assured him and placed one of his hands to her cheek. She snuggled into the palm of his hand and sighed lightly, peacefully. She kissed his wrist and dropped his hand to her lap, lacing her fingers with his. She noticed that her words hadn't taken away any of the worry inside of him. She let go of his hand and tugged the end of her dress up so she could straddle him, wrapping her legs around his waist as her arms locked around his neck.

For a long while they sat in this position. Wolf held her tightly to him, their bodies nearly molding into one, and breathed in the scent her wet hair gave off. He just needed to hold her, feel her heart beat against his own chest, smell the sweet fragrance her body released that drove him mad with love. He simply just needed her; body, mind and soul.

"I was so worried. I was so sure you were gone." He breathed out quickly, trying to hold back the wave of tears that threatened to fall, "I don't know what I would have done if..."

He pulled her as tight to him as he could and kissed her shoulder. Rhoswen placed a hand to the back of his head and smoothed his dark locks. She wished to drive away the hurt and the guilt, but there was too much for her to drive away alone.

"You saved me, Wolf. You saved me." She pulled back from him and placed one hand on his shoulder and the other to his cheek, "I'm alive because of you."

"You nearly **died** because of me." He replied in a broken voice, "If I hadn't of... If only I had told you what I was planning... It was my fault."

"Oh, sweetheart no. No." Rhoswen shook her head, feeling tears prickling her eyes, "I nearly died because of my own stupidity. I knew not to use the crystals like that. It was my own fault."

"You never would have done it if it hadn't been for me." Wolf was quick with a retort. Rhoswen fell silent, not because she agreed with him, she didn't, but because this was one of those times where no one would be right. They were both in the wrong.

Wolf pulled her tightly into his arms again and closed his eyes. He laid his chin on her shoulder, sighing heavily. Rhoswen wrapped her arms around him and fought the tears that begged to trail down her cheeks. She hid her face in the crease of Wolf's neck as the tears won and raced down from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know... God, I didn't know..." Wolf whimpered out as Rhoswen cried softly. She cried because of her pain. Wolf cried because he was the one that caused it, "I should have told you everything from the start. I thought I was protecting you from it all. I was wrong. I'm so sorry, Rosie. If I could change it all I would. I would. I swear. I'm sorry, Rosie. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, no. Stop Wolf. Please." Rhoswen begged and pulled back from him, head hung and eyes closed. She sniffled and tried to will the tears away, but they kept coming. She opened her eyes and lifted her gaze, placing her hands firmly against his cheeks, "I forgive you for everything, Wolf. Now please... forgive yourself."

"I can't." Wolf's bit out, frustration towards himself. He slowly shook his head as new tears formed once again, "I can't knowing that I hurt you, knowing that I caused all of this... I just can't-"

Rhoswen pulled him to her and kissed him with all she had. At first she was trying to give him every reassurance that she still loved him, that she forgave him for everything that he had done, but then it turned into her trying to find comfort for herself. She was broken, wronged, in pain and she just wanted to forget the world and be lost in him.

Wolf kissed her back just as firefly. He was desperately trying to drown himself in her. He fell back onto the bed and gripped her hips tightly. Her hair tickled his face as it cascaded down to veil their hungry kisses from the world. His hands trailed up under the dress, tugging it up until it was off of her.

Rhoswen unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his chest as he began to remove the last of her garments. He sat up slightly, breaking the kiss for mere seconds to pull off his shirt, and then pulled her swollen lips back onto his. Wolf rolled them over and pinned her wrists to the bed with his hands, trailing hungry kisses down the side of her throat to her collar bone then to her chest.

Rhoswen gasped and bit her bottom lip as he kissed every inch of her he could get to without letting her wrist go. He trailed back up and let his hands wander her body aimlessly, trying to imprint the feeling into his memory.

He stared down upon her, his breathing heavy, feeling her tugging on his pants. He swiftly pulled them off and leaned down to her, leaving butterfly kisses along her jawline. Rhoswen wrapped her arms around his neck, pleading with him softly to make her forget everything.

Wolf needed no other encouragement and swiftly entered her. She gasped at the intrusion, but the pleasure over took her before she could stop to think about the discomfort. Wolf's thrusts were quick and deep, passionate. Rhoswen met each one with a simple thrust of her hips and a moan. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him, the flame inside of her growing fast.

Wolf took hold of one of her thighs and thrust faster, harder, his emotions consuming him. Rhoswen felt her abdomen tighten as she was brought over the edge, crying out in ecstasy. Wolf followed soon after with his own cries of passion.

They remained joined as one for a moment longer, foreheads against each others', breathing heavily. Wolf opened his eyes and stared down upon the woman beneath him. Her hair was spread out across the pillow like a fan of golden threads. Her skin glistened with sweat and her cheeks were pink.

To him she looked so delicate like a rose; his rose. She was the most precious thing to him.

Wolf began thrusting again, but slower and gentler. He watched the emotions that crossed Rhoswen's face with each movement. She bit her lower lip and moaned softly, arching her back so their hips touched. Her hands clenched the comforter tightly, knuckles going white, as she tilted her head back.

Wolf kissed her throat slowly as she moaned his name. His tongue danced across her salty skin, tickling her. He kissed his way back to her ear and whispered sweet nothings to her as he thrust deeper, keeping his pace. Rhoswen was driven over the edge again, moaning Wolf's name softly through swollen lips.

Wolf kissed her gently and pulled out of her, lying down beside her. He pulled back the covers and threw them over them. Then he pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head, telling her he loved her.

They laid in each others arms for a long while, both feeling secure. Wolf pulled one arm behind his head while the other dragged fingers along Rhoswen's arm as he stared up at the ceiling. Rhoswen had her head laid on his chest and one of her legs lay tangled with his beneath the sheets.

"I wonder, I wonder... I wonder why each little bird has a someone to sing to... sweet things to... a gay little love melody." Rhoswen sang softly as she ran her fingers lightly over the scar above Wolf's heart. It pained her to see the constant reminder Wolf would have to bare forever. She just wanted them to forget all that ever happened, but unfortunately that was asking too much.

"I wonder, I wonder... I wonder, if my heart keeps singing... will my song go winging... to someone who'll find me... and bring back a love song to me?" Rhoswen finished the song and Wolf sighed lightly. He closed his eyes and turned to kiss the top of her head. This had become his favorite song. It was the song he had heard in the forest with the golden glow; his call home.

The room fell silent for a short while. Rhoswen ceased her ministrations on Wolf's chest and covered the scar with her hand. She tilted her head up and studied his face carefully. She felt safe in his arms. Much safer than she had ever felt, but with the safety came anxiety.

She remembered the darkness and the cold she had been a prisoner to when she was unconscious. She remembered Death's firm grip that, for a moment, had tugged her over the edge of the in between she had fought so hard against.

Wolf's fingers stopped trailing her arm and he opened his eyes, feeling hers on him. She gave him a small smile to try and shroud the things she were thinking about from his piercing gaze. He knew she was thinking about everything that had happened. She could never hide anything from him.

"Don't Wolf." Rhoswen pleaded softly, knowing what he was about to say. He didn't need to say it anymore and she didn't want to hear it, "No more apologies. Please."

Wolf nodded his head and then kissed her forehead as another confirmation. Rhoswen closed her eyes and snuggled against his chest. Wolf peered out at nothing over the top of her head, eyes glazed in thought.

"Rhoswen?" He called out softly and waited for a sign that she was still awake. She replied with a small 'hm', but kept her eyes closed. Wolf continued to peer out at nothing for a moment before continuing, "Will you still marry me?"

Rhoswen opened her eyes and pulled back from him slightly. She searched his eyes, unsure of what it was she was searching for, but then smiled warmly.

"Yes, I'll marry you." She whispered back to him and then leaned up to capture his lips in a small kiss.


	72. Chapter 72: Want

**{}Arcana{}**

Sunlight poured in through the windows on either side of the king sized bed. The rays danced over Rhoswen's skin in a warm awakening. She let out a long yawn and then took a deep breath, feeling herself break away from sleep. She opened her eyes and stared at the chair that still sat by her bed from when she was ill.

She felt the bed move beside her and slowly she turned her head, lying on her stomach, and watched Wolf as he continued to sleep. A smile spread across her lips and reached her eyes. She inched closer to him and lifted herself up on her elbows to stare down upon him with her hair falling to one side over her shoulder.

She leaned down and kissed his lips lightly, trailing the feathery embrace to his chin and then along his jawline. He stirred ever so slightly and turned his head away. Rhoswen laughed softly and laid down beside him once more. She slung an arm over his abdomen and pulled herself flush against him. She felt an arm wrap around her and lips brush against the top of her head, making her sigh happily.

"Good morning." Wolf sounded tired, but Rhoswen could hear the smile in his words.

"Morning." She replied and snuggled against him, closing her eyes. She never imagined herself lying in bed like this. Love never seemed like an option for her, "I could get used to this."

"Me too." He lowered his lips to her head again and then sighed, his other arm wrapping around her, holding her tightly to him. Both knew this was where they belonged, in each other's arms, and this was where they wanted to stay, but a knock on the bedroom door interrupted the moment.

"If we don't answer do you think they will go away?" Rhoswen asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

"I doubt it." He replied, but neither made to move or respond. Another knock came, louder this time, and reluctantly they pulled away from each other.

"One minute!" Rhoswen called out and hurried out of bed. She quickly searched for her garments tossed about the floor around the bed, feeling Wolf's eyes follow her every move. She pulled on her clothing and ran her fingers through her hair that had dried funny as another knock came, "Hold on!"

She looked to Wolf sitting up in bed with the covers pulled up to his waist. She couldn't keep a straight face as she shook her head at him and gave a small laugh. She walked to the door of the room and opened it to stare up at Wendell.

"Good morning." Rhoswen greeted with a smile. Wendell gave a small bow of his head, hands behind his back, and froze for a brief moment as something caught his eyes. Rhoswen followed his gaze and watched Wolf as he crawled out of bed with a sheet wrapped lazily around his waist.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should come back at a more suitable time?" Wendell began to retreat, but Rhoswen caught his arm.

"No, the timing is fine." She assured him and let go of his arm before turning her gaze back upon the room, "Wolf, I'm going to walk with Wendell a bit. I will be back soon."

Wolf poked his head out from the washroom and eyed Wendell for a small moment before nodding his head. Rhoswen stepped out from the room, closing the door behind her, and laced her arm with Wendell's.

They walked along through the halls in a peaceful silence. Rhoswen peered out every window they passed, smiling at the sun that shined upon the kingdom like a sign from the world that everything was going to be alright now.

"You have a glow about you." Wendell's voice pulls Rhoswen's attention from the views. She thinks about what he has said and then nods her head with a small laugh.

"It's all the sleep I have received the last few weeks." She assumed and looks away again, missing the look on Wendell's face.

"You appear to be doing quite well... more so than Wolf it seems." Wendell touches the subject gently, unsure of the waters. Rhoswen's smile dissipates as she pictures Wolf in her mind. He could smile all he wanted, but she knew that deep down he was still in so much suffering. All of it coming from himself as opposed from the outside world.

"I think it will be a while before he completely forgives himself." She let go of his arm and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared down the hall they were walking through and noticed the bustling about of Wendell's subjects.

"You have forgiven him already?" Wendell's tone sounded odd, almost as though he was in disbelief.

"I forgave him the moment he explained his actions."

"When was this? Last night?"

"No, when I was unconscious. I heard every word, every broken syllable as they passed through his lips." She could remember clearly what Wolf had said. Everything from the Queen breaking him out of Snow White Memorial Prison to the ball when she believed he had poisoned everyone. She was annoyed about some things still, but she forgave him completely. She could never stay mad at him. She loved him unconditionally and there was never anything he could do to change the way she felt about him.

"You could hear him speaking to you?" Wendell asked and narrowed his eyes in curious confusion. If she had heard Wolf's confession, then what else had she heard? Fawkes's angry rants? Virginia's crying? The arguments? The defeated voices as they discussed what to do with her after she passed?

"I heard everything until after Virginia called out to Wolf. From there I heard nothing." She confirmed what she thought he had been thinking.

"Probably because you had died." Wendell remarked, trying to lighten the mood. Rhoswen gave a small laugh and nodded her head.

"Probably." She replied with a playful smile and looked back out the windows they passed. They both grew silent again, but Rhoswen could tell there was something on Wendell's minds, "What was it you wanted to say to me that you couldn't in front of Wolf?"

"What makes you think I couldn't say it in front of Wolf?" Wendell asked and looked down at her. Rhoswen arched an eyebrow, seeing right through the front. Wendell nodded his head and looked down at his feet, almost ashamed, "Our parents... they had arranged a marriage between us."

Wendell didn't know how else to say it. He hadn't wanted to be so forward, but he saw no other way of approaching the subject.

"An arranged marriage?" Rhoswen questioned softly to herself and looked down at the ground she walked on. The idea seemed strange and foreign though she knew it existed and happened more often than she realized. She never thought she would be one of those unlucky girls that were told who they should marry, but then again, Wendell was a good choice given the slim selection, "Well, I suppose they could have chosen someone much worse than you."

Wendell gave a genuine laugh and looked up at the ceiling they walked beneath. He was grateful for her easy attitude. He had feared she would be angry or something. He wasn't quite sure how she would react.

"I doubt it. I'm very far from being a good man." Wendell retorted with and clasped his hands behind his back.

"You are a very good man, Wendell, and one day you will be a great king." Rhoswen assured while she stared at him. Wendell didn't respond. He only nodded his head as he stared down at the floor for a long while, leaving the two in silence once more.

"Tony expressed that he thought we were the perfect _fairytale_ couple." Wendell's words were playful and they brought a smile once again to Rhoswen's lips.

"I don't disagree." She countered honestly.

"You don't?" Wendell's head snapped to look at her, somewhat surprised by her words. He wanted them to be the 'fairytale' couple, but even as he looked at her now he knew she was and could never be his.

"No. We are the perfect _typical _fairytale couple and, had I not met Wolf first, I believe I would have fallen head over foot for you." Rhoswen confessed with a soft smile. She didn't dare admit that for a long while she had in fact had a crush on the prince like most girls in the Nine Kingdoms. She would never admit it. She could admit, though, that she didn't feel that way anymore.

"But..." Wendell encouraged, knowing there would indeed be a 'but' coming. Rhoswen gave a small apologetic smile and looked down the hall towards the stairs they were coming to.

"But... I did meet Wolf first and I do love him so very much." She looked back at him and saw that he had on his lips a knowing smile, "What?"

"I had a feeling that would be the case, but I was hoping that maybe, after everything that has happened recently," He began and stopped at the top of the stairs. He turned to stare down at her with a smile gracing his lips, "you might consider the agreement between our parents."

"I am sorry, Prince Wendell," Rhoswen began with her hands clasped before her, "But I cannot marry you."

Wendell looked down at the floor and gave a small laugh. He then nodded his head and took a deep breath, looking back at her once more before starting down the stairs. Rhoswen watched him and was surprised to see that when he was nearly hallway down the stairs he stopped. He turned back to look at her with one hand on the railing.

"There will be a dinner tonight in honor of those who helped rescue me and my kingdom. I hope to see you there... Princess Rhoswen." He gave her a small smirk and then headed down the stairs once more. Rhoswen shook her head slowly and clicked her tongue, a smirk crawling onto her lips.

When Rhoswen got back to the bedroom, Wolf stood out on the balcony dressed in a royal blue shirt and loose tan pants. His eyes were closed and his face was tilted up ever so slightly towards the sky. The breeze tossed his dark hair and made ripples in his clothing.

Rhoswen stood at the balcony doors, leaning against one silently, knowing that he knew she were there. She watched him with a smile and then walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and pulled herself flush against his back. She snuggled into his shirt and sighed content with where she was.

"What did Wendell have to say?" Wolf asked softly as he laid his hands over hers on his chest.

"He asked how I was doing and then told me about an arranged marriage our parents had made." Rhoswen nearly laughed aloud when Wolf spun around and stared down at her incredulously. She chewed on her bottom lip and watched as emotion after emotion passed over his face. Her soft smile began to falter as laughter built up within her. She laced each of her hands with one of his and inched closer as she spoke, "I told him that I couldn't marry him seeing as I was already engaged to another."

Wolf slowly relaxed and gave her hands a squeeze. He tugged her to him and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. Rhoswen pulled back from him and stared up into his eyes seeing the worry dissipating. She felt bad slightly, but she just couldn't resist teasing him like she had. It gave her the sense of normalcy like nothing had happened, that they were all right.

"Here," Wolf suddenly spoke and removed one of his arms from her to reach into his pocket, "No engagement is complete without a ring."

Rhoswen stared down at her Grandmother's engagement ring for a long while. Tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall. She struggled to say something, but no words would pass her lips. She watched silently as Wolf took her left hand and slid the ring down her finger. She took her hand and stared at the ring sitting so perfectly like it had always belonged there.

Rhoswen looked back up and stared into Wolf's eyes. They held sadness, but also love that warmed her entire soul. She quickly wiped her cheek free of a tear that had escaped and gave a small laugh.

"I'm having deja-vu." She spoke through another laugh and sniffled, wiping her cheek again. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her lips curled into a bright smile and she suddenly jumped onto Wolf, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She turned her head and kissed his cheek, leaning her forehead against his temple afterwards.

"What are you thinking about?" Wolf asked after a moment. Rhoswen pulled back and stared up at him sheepishly.

"The wedding... You asked a princess to marry you. So, it will have to be a royal wedding." She began slowly as she pulled away from him and took a step towards the railing of the balcony. Her mind retreated to her most recent thoughts as she went on in a rant, "It needs to be in a castle in front of a lot of people from all over. Mainly the Eighth Kingdom, of course... It has to be ordained by a high priest and then blessed by the ruling monarchs of the other kingdoms. I wonder if Wendell would be against us having it here. We could have it much sooner that way. We would need-"

Wolf stepped up beside her by the railing and covered her mouth gently with one of his hands. He kissed the side of her head and shushed her softly.

"...wad?" Rhoswen tried to ask him 'what?', but it only came out muffled. After a moment Wolf let his hand drop and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling their hips together. He looked out at the fields where shadows of the clouds in the sky crept along the grass.

"I have waited all my life to find you," Wolf started and placed his free hand on top of the railing, leaning against it slightly, "I can wait a little while longer to do this the right way. After everything **this** will be done right."

Rhoswen sighed heavily as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She hated the idea of waiting to be married to the man she loved. Getting married at Wendell's castle seemed the best option for her at the moment since the Eighth Kingdom's castle was still under the spell Maleficent had cast. Not to mention her people were violently at war with one another. A wedding would help solve some of the unrest, but there would be no wedding _there_ till the spell on the **castle** could be broken. Even with the shield and sword that her and Fawkes's had found it would still be several weeks if not months till they could break the spell.

"Ugh... my head hurts..." She whispered to herself and straightened up. She took a deep breath and turned her back to the railing, leaning against it. She watched Wolf for a moment and then took his left hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze, "Wolf, if everything had been the _right way_ from the start we never would have met, never would have fallen in love, and never would have gotten married. If everything had happened the right way I would be engaged to Wendell, my kingdom wouldn't be in civil unrest, and the world we know would be annoyingly plain and uneventful."

Wolf looked down at her, but stayed quiet. Rhoswen gave his hand a tug and moved closer to him. She pushed her way in between him and the railing, placing her hands on his chest. She could feel the scar over his heart beneath his shirt. Her eyes traveled to where her hand rested and focused there.

"I love you, Wolf. I want to get married and have a family with you." Her eyes lingered on her hand a moment longer and then moved to his face, staring him in the eyes, "I don't want to wait any longer."

Wolf stared back at her, but made no sign that he was going to speak. He was struggling with himself. He wanted to marry her, the princess of the Eighth Kingdom, more than anything, but he wanted to do it the right way. He believed he owed her that much. But what was the right way really?

He knew nothing about the life of a monarch. He was the half-wolf grandson of Little Red Riding Hood and by blood a prince, but because of his breeding he hadn't spent much time around a castle or nobles. While Rhoswen had spent her childhood being prepped for the life of a queen he spent his straddled between the worlds of wolves and humans.

"I just want you to be happy, Rosie" Wolf finally gave in. If this was what she wanted, then this was what she was going to get. Rhoswen's eye lit up and a grin spread across her face from ear to ear. She gave a loud squeal, that Wolf never thought he would ever hear come from her, and latched onto Wolf with her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She planted a giddy kiss onto his lips and then hugged him tightly as he secured her in spot on him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She continued to squeal and kissed him insistently. Suddenly she broke away from kissing him and laid her hands on his shoulders, "I need to get a dress and we have to start making preparations!"

"We still have to ask the dear prince if we can have the wedding here." Wolf broke in and set her feet down onto the ground.

"We can ask him tonight at the dinner party he's planned." She smiled and bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself calm. She couldn't remember ever being this excited about anything.

"Tonight it is then."


	73. Chapter 73: Dinner Party

**{}Arcana{}**

Rhoswen and Wolf walked down the long hallway from their room, dressed in formal attire that had been presented to them several hours ago. Wolf wore a deep, royal blue silk shirt with a black vest over it and a tux jacket on top with matching pants. Rhoswen wore a matching colored dress that flowed down to the floor like a curtain of sapphire with her hair pulled back from her face and half up.

They stepped down the stairs to the first floor and headed for the dining hall where the 'Dinner Party' was taking place. They could hear loud voices and boisterous laughter coming from the hall as they came nearer. Rhoswen laced her arm with Wolf's and smiled up at him sweetly, feeling nervous.

"Ready Princess?" Wolf asked playfully and placed a hand over hers on his arm.

"Not really." She gave a small laugh and shook her head, looking to the doors before them.

"Rhoswen Ainmire afraid of a room full of people? My senses must be deceiving me. Surely this is not the same woman I witnessed roaming the troll's kingdom or standing up against an evil witch? What have you done with my bride?" Wolf teased, making Rhoswen roll her eyes and nudge him gently in the side.

"Stop it, Wolf. Evil witches, trolls and other dark beings I can handle, but crowds I cannot. I do not adore the limelight." Rhoswen admitted. She had never much liked being the center of attention. She felt awkward around people she didn't know and being put into the spotlight only made matters worse.

"This will be good practice for us." Wolf spoke and looked towards the doors before them. Rhoswen knitted her eyebrows together and looked up at him. Wolf could feel her eyes on him and slowly looked down at her with a smile.

"Well I am marrying a princess after all. Being in the spotlight will be an everyday thing for us." The smile on his lips never faltered as he spoke. After a moment Rhoswen's lips curled into a small grin. She looked back at the doors and shook her head once, laughing internally at her fiancée.

"Just think. Everyone will soon be calling you _King_ Wolf." She teased and looked back up at him with a mischievous expression.

"I can't become a king." It was Wolf's turn to knit his eyebrows together in confusion. Rhoswen couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Yes, you can." She began and licked her lips. She was trying to hide her smirk, "You're a **prince **of the Second Kingdom, Wolf, and you are marrying a _princess_. You can be king. You will be king."

Before either of them could say anything more the two guards at the doors pulled them open and revealed the innards of the room. It was beautiful, Rhoswen thought as she looked around. It was wonderfully decorated in the kingdom's rich green color. Potted flowers were spread out around the room in intricately carved marble pots and stands. The floors were a rich cherry wood and from the ceiling hung two large, golden chandeliers.

"Ah! There's the lovebirds now!" Tony's voice called out above all the others in the room. Rhoswen spotted him in his seat at the long dining table. Beside him sat Virginia and beside her sat Fawkes. All were dressed nicely; Virginia in a red dress, Fawkes in a militaristic looking tux with the Eighth Kingdom's colors of white and royal blue, and Tony in a simple black tux with a tail.

"Let's pray Tony left some wine for the rest of us." Wolf whispered softly in Rhoswen's ear as he led her towards their seats. Rhoswen gave a small laugh, noticing Tony's tipsy attitude as they approached.

"Your Highness." Wolf gave a small, playful bow before pulling out Rhoswen's chair for her. Then he took his seat beside her and took her left hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

"Glad to see you up and about." Fawkes spoke up softly after a short while, barely looking up from his plate.

"Good to **be** up and about. I feel as though I have slept for forty years." Rhoswen replied. She could tell Fawkes wasn't all right still with everything that had happened. She understood. She would have been the same had the roles been reversed.

"It felt much longer to me." Fawkes responded quietly as he looked down at the table. Rhoswen's smile left her lips and was replaced with a thin line.

"Did you really believe I would take such a risk without having a plan?" She asked, slightly annoyed with his lack of faith in her. Fawkes slowly raised his gaze and met her look.

"At first no, but as the days went on I was unsure." He admitted without shame, "I knew you had been searching for a cure to crystal poisoning. I just didn't know if you ever had found it. Neither did Fauna or Flora or Merryweather."

Rhoswen's thoughts were instantly interrupted. She hadn't seen a glimpse of the fairies for days.

"Where are Fauna, Flora and Merryweather?" She asked as she looked down the length of the table in search of them. Fawkes didn't reply which only made her mind race. She looked back at him and waited for him to answer her.

"They left when they knew you would be alright." Fawkes answered finally. Rhoswen slumped in her seat a little and looked down the length of the table again. After another moment she closed her eyes and her lips curled into a smile. She laughed softly to herself and shook her head at her thoughts.

It was just like them to disappear. Heaven forbid they stay a little while and explain exactly what happened over the years. Rhoswen understood though that they had their reasons for the things they did. She also understood that she would see them again; someday.

Loud clinking of a knife against a glass erupted from one end of the table where Wendell sat. He slowly picked himself up from his seat and held his glass up as he looked around at everyone. Before him sat his advisors, his friends, the other monarchs, and everyone else who was important to him.

"Friends, please raise your glasses with me." He smiled at them all and slowly everyone picked up their glasses, "I was never very noble or virtuous. In all honesty, I was a very poor example of a monarch. I resented my title and I abused it for my own selfish motives, but then, I was transformed into… a retriever."

Wendell paused and looked along the table at all the faces that stared back at him. His eyes lingered on the five people he had traveled with on his recent journey. He licked his lips and looked down at the table before him. His hand that was holding his glass slowly lowered until it sat on the table once more.

"The Queen's spell that was meant to be a curse... was actually a blessing. It was an awakening of sorts." Wendell's words caused several people at the table to gasp, mostly his advisors, and whisper among themselves.

Rhoswen looked across the table at Virginia and smiled. Both of them understood Wendell's feelings because both of them had also had their own awakening. The journey had forced them to grow, to understand who they were.

"I learned so much in such a short amount of time. As a dog I was only able to observe and, on occasion, speak my concerns and frustrations to my faithful _man-servant_." Wendell smirked slightly at Tony, who only rolled his eyes. Several people laughed, including Rhoswen, Wolf, and even Fawkes, while Virginia placed a comforting hand on her father's back.

"I was forced by a much higher power to see things I had shied away from for so many years. I was forced to learn, to grow up and become what I needed to be. On my journey I met five people; my guides. Each were different in their own ways. These people were my teachers and my peers, but also my best of friends." Wendell's gaze fell upon the people he regarded as his friends and he smiled, "From them I learned the three values every king must possess; courage, humility, and wisdom. But they have also taught me so much more."

The room was silent for a long moment as Wendell thought over the rest of his speech. He had stayed up the long night before practicing and practicing his words, but now that he breathed them they took a whole new direction.

"These magnificent persons are Tony and Virginia Lewis," Wendell motioned for Tony and Virginia to stand up and they did. Tony nervously smiled at people who stared at him while Virginia gave small waves, "A clever, humble wolf," Wolf stood up and nodded his head at everyone, "and two royals we all believed lost; descendants of Queen Aurora; Prince Fawkes and Princess Rhoswen Ainmire of the Eighth Kingdom."

Rhoswen set her glass down and stood up with Fawkes, who sat across from her. Rhoswen smiled and gave a small bow while Fawkes only kept a straight face, nodding his head slightly at people. Wendell looked back down the table and raised his glass up higher.

"Tony taught me prudence and humility; to be careful and practical in providing for the future; to be humble. So to you, Tony Lewis, I thank you." Wendell bowed his head slightly towards Tony and then nodded at him once to tell him he could sit down now. Wendell looked to Virginia next and took a deep breath, "Sweet Virginia taught me kindness and temperance; to be considerate and helpful; to show self-restraint in both action and statement; to be modest."

Wendell raised his glass slightly and smiled before bowing his head slowly.

"To you, Virginia Lewis, I thank you."

Virginia sat down and her father pulled her to him, placing a small kiss on the top of her head. Rhoswen could barely make out the words he spoke to her ever so softly. An 'I'm proud of you' made her eyes well up with tears as she looked from her father to Rhoswen. Rhoswen smiled at her and then looked to Wendell whose gaze moved to Fawkes, who stared at Virginia with an odd expression of love and pride.

"Fawkes taught me about being a true prince. A true prince has valour. A true prince believes in merciful justice, in fairness, equality." Wendell spoke pointedly, making Fawkes turn his gaze, "He taught me to be fair and righteous; to be bold and brave in the face of danger; to protect those we care about no matter what or how. He is an example of how a prince should be, even if he never knew it or want to be."

Wendell gave Fawkes a small bow of his head and Fawkes returned it with a small smile, slowly sitting down in his seat. His expression seemed to have lifted some as his eyes trailed from Virginia to Rhoswen. Rhoswen smiled, eyes gleaming with pride for her older brother; admiration. Wendell's gaze moved back out along the table.

"To you, Fawkes Ainmire, lost Prince of the Eighth Kingdom, I thank you." Wendell turned his body slightly to look at Wolf, who sat only two seats away. Wendell only stared for a long moment. He knew he was making Wolf uncomfortable and soon he smiled, giving a small laugh, "Wolf taught me the meaning of nobility and loyalty."

Wendell's words seemed to surprise, not only Wolf, but nearly the entire table. Rhoswen slipped her hand into Wolf's and gave his a gentle squeeze. Wolf had been loyal. Even when she and the others had doubted him, even when he seemed to have betrayed them all, his actions had been true. He had been completely loyal.

"He taught me to be faithful, not only to one's oath to self, but to the oaths, commitments and obligations he has to others; to be virtuous in all aspects of life; to stand up for what you believe is right. To you, Wolf, remembered Prince of the Second Kingdom, I thank you." Wendell gave a bow to Wolf and Wolf sat down in his seat, leaving Rhoswen and Wendell to be the only persons standing.

The room was engulfed in silence. Wendell's eyes were cast downwards at the tablecloth and slowly he lowered his glass once again. His eyes trailed to Rhoswen, who stood with a caring smile on her lips. So many things swirled in his mind. There was so much he wanted to say to her, to them all, but finding the right words was a puzzle.

"Princess Rhoswen, you taught me..." He began confidently and then broke off, sighing heavily as he cast his eyes to the table once more. He set his glass down on the table and placed his palms flat against the table top. He licked his lips and sighed. He couldn't believe he couldn't phrase what he wanted to say, "I am sorry... but I am unsure of what **e****x****ac****t****ly** you have taught me. There is so much I want to say, so much I want to thank you for, but I do not know how to say it."

Even though whispers broke out, Rhoswen's smile never faltered despite his words. She licked her lips as she carefully thought over what she wanted to say. She could see Wendell was upset with himself for not having the right words to thank her, but she wasn't. She wished she had an answer for him, but she, herself, did not know what she had taught him. She did not know what the journey had taught herself.

"Prince Wendell," She began slowly, calling everyone's attention to her, "Perhaps my teaching has not yet come to an end? Maybe there is still more you must learn from me? That might be why you cannot find the right words to explain it because my work is not done."

Wendell looked back down at the table and nodded his head, but he was not comforted by her words. He had had a speech ready, completely ready, but when it came time his words about her, the woman he had somewhere along the way fallen for, were not good enough. Rhoswen picked her glass up high and looked around at everyone. She quickly pulled a toast of her own together and smiled as everyone picked up their glasses once more.

"To us. **All **of us." She spoke up loud and clear. She looked around the table at everyone again and her eyes came to rest on Wendell, "Long live_ King _Wendell."

"Long live King Wendell!" They all cheered out and each took a drink. Rhoswen took only a small sip, noticing the look in Wendell's eyes when he lifted them. They told her how sorry he was, how angry he was that he could not speak about what she had taught him. He did not know, honestly did not know. Rhoswen smiled back at him and mouthed 'long live the king' to him before she sat down in her seat beside Wolf. Wolf leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear.

"Not a fan of the limelight huh?" Wolf asked softly, a smile on his lips. Rhoswen only gave a laugh in response. Wolf pulled back from her ear and looked towards Wendell. The smile fell from his lips for only a brief moment before he looked down and then back at his bride-to-be, "Maybe we should ask him another time about the wedding?"

"I think that is a very wise choice." Rhoswen replied and went to take another sip from her wine glass, but stopped and set it back on the table. Wolf noticed instantly.

"What's wrong? Do you not like the wine?" He asked and looked from her glass to his own.

"Nothing is wrong." Rhoswen laughed at his quick reaction and placed a hand to his cheek to soothe him, "I just never had a real taste for alcohol of any kind."

"I never knew that." Wolf replied softly and looked down as though thinking over what she had said.

"There is a lot you do not know about me." Rhoswen gave another laugh and leaned in to him and kissed his lips lovingly, "But we have the rest of our lives to figure each other out."


	74. Chapter 74: Wendell's Coronation

**{}Arcana{}**

Two days after the dinner was Wendell's coronation. With no threat of an evil queen to stop him from accepting the throne the Royal Advisors thought it was safe. There were more guards than usually around the castle, but it was only for good measure.

Everyone was in the throne room. People trailed all the way from the front by the altar to the throne and down to the streets outside. They were all so excited to see their prince become king.

Fawkes, Virginia, Tony, Wolf, and Rhoswen were all in the front of the pack and all smiling. Even the golden retriever Wendell had traded bodies with was there, sitting at Tony's side. They were all dressed in formal attire for today. They were all feeling pride and joy for their friend.

"Do you, Wendell White, grandson to Snow White the Queen of the Fourth Kingdom, solemnly swear to uphold your duties and responsibilities as king of the Fourth Kingdom and her people; to be brave, wise and humble in all matters; to listen, respect and treat all members of the land equally?" The high priest asked as he held the golden crown adorned with emeralds in his hands. Wendell was on his knees before him, looking up with a determined expression on his face. Rhoswen could tell he was nervous. She could almost feel it radiating from him.

"I, Wendell White, grandson of Snow White, swear to uphold my duties and responsibilities as king of the Fourth Kingdom and her people. I swear to be..." Wendell's voice trailed off to Rhoswen, who couldn't help but look around the Great Hall. Her eyes trailed over every person who watched the ceremony carefully with smiles on their faces. Then her eyes moved to the windows where the sun poured in from in golden sheets of light.

She was curious about the entire event from the decorations, the dress, even the rites Wendell was going through. She had never seen it before, but wished to know what she was in for once the Eighth Kingdom was rescued. **If **the Eighth Kingdom was rescued.

Rhoswen looked down at the ground in thought. Her and Fawkes had the sword and the shield, but would that be enough? Once they were able to break through the wall of thorns how would they reverse the sleeping spell? How would they reverse the never ending winter? She was a powerful enchantress, but was she powerful enough to combat age old magic from the worst, most evil enchantress of all? Could she really undo all that Maleficent had done?

A hand gently curled around hers and fingers laced to entrap it in a warm embrace. Rhoswen looked to Wolf on her right and smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. She knew what was going through his head and he knew what was in hers. Rhoswen was excited about becoming Queen after years of making herself accept the idea. Wolf was terrified because he knew nothing about being a monarch, having been raised far away from the castle in the Second Kingdom. He could tell that she was worried about not being good enough to rule, but he knew that she was better. Rhoswen knew that he would make a great king; a fair and adored king. They were sure of each other when they weren't sure of themselves. That, to both of them, was what true love meant.

"Just remember that I will be by your side through it all, Rosie." Wolf whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek, "I will never leave you."

Rhoswen felt tears spring to her eyes at his words. She gave a small gasp of sorts and sniffled, wiping a tear from her cheek. She squeezed Wolf's hand again and looked back at Wendell, who was now receiving his crown.

Wendell straightened his back as he continued to kneel before the high priest and as the priest spoke he placed the crown gently on Wendell's head. He let go of the crown and clasped his hands before him before looking out at everyone with a smile.

"I proudly introduce to you, for the first time," The priest began with his smile growing. He looked down at Wendell and then looked back out at the crowd waiting on the edge of their seats, "King Wendell."

Wendell rose and moved to the throne, taking his place there. The Great Hall erupted into cheers and claps for the new king, who simply nodded his head several times at people. He seemed to feel uneasy, new to the entire situation despite having been a prince for twenty-three years. Wendell's eyes traveled to his friends he had placed in the front for support.

Each of them were cheering and clapping with the rest. Wolf was louder than the others. Rhoswen laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face in his silk shirt. When she pulled back she noticed the fear in Wendell's eyes. She understood it. She felt it within herself. It wasn't a fear towards accepting a great responsibility or of doubting one's self. It was the fear that everything was about to change once more…

"Please." Wendell called out and stood from his throne. He raised his hands and bobbed them up and down, trying to signal everyone to quiet, "Please, my friends."

Everyone quieted in an instant and stared up at the new king dumbfounded.

"I am not the only one that should receive praise this day." Wendell looked around the room and then to the right of the throne where an advisor stood with a golden box in his hands, "I award my dearest friends the highest medals in the Fourth Kingdom because without them I would not be here."

The advisor lifted the top of the golden box open and stepped closer to King Wendell.

"First of all, to my temporary man-servant, Antony Lewis." Wendell lifted a medal from the box and held it up before him as Tony stepped forward. He was dressed in a nice blue suit with a red tie and black vest beneath his jacket. He stepped up onto the altar that held the throne and stood beside Wendell. He looked back at everyone with an embarrassed grin crossing his lips.

"Please, look upon my friend. No longer is he spineless and wallowing in self-pity. No longer is he selfishly driven by envy and greed." Wendell began as Tony's smile left his lips and was replaced with shame and annoyance. His eyes darted from the crowd to the newly appointed king.

"I think they get it." Tony coughed out and smiled at everyone in the room. Wendell fell silent and smiled at him.

"No. He has heroically transformed. What braver man could exist than Antony the Valiant?" Wendell announced and pinned the medal onto Tony's jacket. Tony looked down at the medal and his face instantly brightened with pride and excitement. He stepped down from the altar and took his place beside Virginia once more.

"Now this long, suffering dog." Wendell outstretched a hand towards the golden retriever. He was brought up to the altar by another advisor and sat, waging his tail. Wendell took another medal from the box and looked about the room, "This troubled canine will live in the kingdom in his own mansion next to his very own mountain of bones."

Wendell knelt down and went to place the medal around the dog's neck, but Rhoswen made a small peep of protest as she took a single step forward with a hand outstretched. Wendell looked to her and she shook her head with a worried glance. She didn't think it was the best of ideas. Heaven forbid he touched the dog again and switched bodies.

"Perhaps it is better if I _don't_ touch him." He announced and stood up. He handed the medal off to another advisor close by and he placed the medal around the dog's neck.

"Too bad…" Rhoswen breathed out and laid her head against Wolf's shoulder. She gave a heavy sigh and licked her lips.

"What do you mean?" He asked and looked from the dog to her and then back as the room erupted into applause.

"I was hoping to take him with us. I always wanted a dog." She replied and sighed once again.

"I'm not enough?" Wolf asked and Rhoswen could only shake her head.

"You're wonderful Wolf, but there's just something about a cute dog that sets my heart aflutter." Rhoswen replied with a playful smile.

"As for this wolf." Wendell spoke up and Wolf quickly moved to stand beside him excitedly. Wendell looked at Wolf for a long moment and then looked out at the crowd, "For him I have no medal."

"...huff puff. That's typical!" Wolf commented and gave a small _ruff_ in protest. He turned away from Wendell and began walking away from the altar.

"**Instead**," Wendell called after him with a smirk on his lips. Wolf halted and snapped back around to stare at him. The tail of his black velvet tux whipped around with him, "Instead I have here a Royal Pardon for all wolves everywhere throughout my kingdom."

Wolf ran right back to his original spot beside Wendell with a bright grin on his face. Rhoswen gave a small laugh and bit her bottom lip as she looked at her to-be-husband.

"From now on, wolves will be known as heroes. For it was a noble wolf that helped save the Nine Kingdoms." Wendell took the Royal Pardon from his advisor and handed it to Wolf with a smile.

"That's wolves for ya; the good guys!" Wolf called out as excited as a child as he took the pardon. He looked it over quickly before look to Rhoswen with a heart-bursting smile that made her want to cry.

She was the first to begin clapping, but it took only a brief moment before the room erupted into applause. Wendell was handed a small glass case that held something withered within it. He looked down at his friends and his eyes found Virginia. She approached slowly in her dress of white and gold.

"This rose was given to me by my grandmother; Snow White. I was only seven years old. It was the day she left this castle forever." He handed the rose to Virginia, whose eyes welled up with tears, "She said that one day I would meet her again though she would never return. I understand her words now."

Virginia looked down at the rose and then looked back at Wendell. She sniffled a little and then walked back to her spot. Wendell's gaze fell upon Fawkes, whom of which was dressed in rich royal blue militaristic suit. It had been made by Wendell's own tailor to look as though one that would be made in the Eighth Kingdom; fit for a prince of the realm. Fawkes slowly made his way to Wendell's side and stood up straight, showing that he was a good few inches taller than the new king.

"Fawkes, for you there is nothing I believe I can give to you that you don't already have or need." Wendell smiled at Fawkes, "You are so very much like your sister and yet so very different. Both are so valiant and so genuine of heart. Both perfect examples of great leaders, but with one key difference that sets you apart."

"Rhoswen wants nothing more than a home to call her own." Wendell looked away from Rhoswen and stared at Fawkes, "While all you want is freedom. The simple yet complex idea was never given to you. You had to take it to become a free man, a free wolf, but when we all believed that the Eighth Kingdom's heir to the throne had passed you stepped up to accept the task, forfeiting the freedom you had fought so long and so hard to get."

Wendell looked behind him at one of his advisors and nods his head. The advisor picked up something from a small table behind him and walked over to Wendell. He handed the object to Wendell, who presented it to Fawkes. Slowly Wendell unsheathed a Kris dagger. The waved blade was made from gold and the handle of a rich, dark wood that to grasp felt like a metal.

"This is the dagger of the Huntsman ordered to cut out fair Snow White's heart and return it to the evil queen. Instead, he cut out the heart of a wild boar and helped Snow White escape into the furthest reaches of the woods. I present this dagger to you because like the Huntsman you would give up your freedom, your life, for the innocent." Wendell finished and sheathed the dagger.

Fawkes gave a small bow of his head and took the dagger from Wendell's hand. He turned and walked back to his spot between Rhoswen and Virginia. Fawkes kissed the top of Virginia's head as Rhoswen laced her hands before her.

"They're perfect for each other." Wolf whispered to her and Rhoswen could only nod in agreement. Once the room fell silent again Wendell looked to Rhoswen. He stared at her long and hard before moving his gaze to the floor in thought. He lifted his eyes again and sighed softly before standing up straight.

"Finally, to a woman that enjoys staring up at the starry sky each night and telling a complete stranger her hopes and dreams; to a woman that risked her life on countless occasions for friends, family and strangers alike; to a woman that was there for me and others when no one else was." Wendell halted a moment and took a deep breath, "Princess Rhoswen Briar Ainmire."

Rhoswen smiled at him and slowly made her way to his side. She wore a simple royal blue, wool, tube dress that hung down to her knees. On each of her arms were bell sleeves of the same fabric that started halfway down her upper arm and went to her wrists. Her hair was pinned up in a braided crown around her head. On her feet were sandals much like her old ones except brand new.

Wendell took one of her small hands in his and stared down at how perfectly they would have fit together had circumstances been different. He agreed that they would have been the perfect fairytale couple; a dashing prince and a stunning princess; perfect. But fate had other plans for them both.

"Dear, sweet Rhoswen... I spent all last night thinking long and hard about what you have taught me. Till now, this moment, I still had no answer." Wendell looked up from their hands and stared into her eyes, "You taught me about hope and about compassion. But most of all you taught me about love; about unconditional love and also about loss."

Wendell gave her a warm smile and looked back down at their hands. Rhoswen licked her lips and smiled, knowing what he was thinking about.

"You taught me to be selfless; to have a deep sympathy and sorrow for another who is stricken by misfortune, accompanied with a strong desire to alleviate their suffering. You taught me to be a beacon of light in a world covered in darkness." Wendell gave a small laugh and looked back at her, "Because of you, most of all you, I have become the king the Fourth Kingdom deserves; a king my people can be proud of."

Wendell let go of her hand and dropped to one knee. Rhoswen's eyes widened in complete surprise at his actions. She looked down at the others with uncertainty of what was happening. When she looked back at Wendell she saw that he had a hand over his heart and his head bowed.

"To you, future queen of the Eighth Kingdom, I thank you." Wendell stayed in his bowed position and slowly Rhoswen heard movement from the crowd. She looked to see that Fawkes had fallen to his right knee in a bow. Slowly the rest followed suit. Soon everyone in the throne room was bowing to her.

Rhoswen didn't know how to react. Her heart raced in her chest as her eyes trailed along the people in the room. After another moment Wendell raised his head and picked himself up from the ground. He looked out at everyone in the room with a bright smile.

"All hail, Princess Rhoswen the Righteous!" He called out and looked back at Rhoswen. She stared up at him with an expression of both fear and uncertainty.

"All hail, Princess Rhoswen the Righteous!" Everyone in the room repeated, drawing Rhoswen's attention away from Wendell.

"All hail, Princess Rhoswen the Righteous!"

"All hail, Princess Rhoswen the Righteous!" The room fell silent again as the crowd picked themselves up from the floor. Rhoswen looked back at Wendell again who stood with a soft smile on his lips.

"To you, future queen of the Eighth Kingdom, I thank you."


	75. Chapter 75: The Vanishing Part I

Sorry about all the Latin. Also, sorry about taking so long to post a new chapter and please, if you don't hate me, take my poll on my profile page. Thank you!

-Winnie

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

Loud, orchestrated music was playing and echoed throughout the castle. People were laughing and drinking. Some were even dancing. Wolf, however, stood in the dinning room with his hands fidgeting at his sides and eyes darting back and forth. Instead of partaking in the festivities he was watching the door to the room carefully and paid little attention to what the people around him were saying. He would occasionally tilt his head left or right, stand on his tiptoes and raise his chin to try and catch a glimpse of Rhoswen entering, but she had yet to. Wolf was beginning to worry.

"She still has yet to come down?" The voice caused Wolf to turn to his left. Walking up was Fawkes with a glass of deep maroon wine. Wolf shook his head before looking back at the door. Fawkes walked up beside Wolf and took a sip of the wine in his glass. His eyes followed person after person who walked into the room, hoping one of them would be his sister. Alas, none were.

"Why don't you grab yourself a drink instead of watching the door like a guard dog?" Fawkes suggested and looked to the man beside him.

"Can't." Wolf replied without even looking at Fawkes. Fawkes' arched an eyebrow at him.

"And why not?" He asked before taking another sip of his wine.

"I wanna be here when she walks in." Wolf replied and darted his head left and right to try and see passed the group of people that had just walked in.

"Why do you want to be here when she walks in?" Fawkes asked, curiosity stricken. Wolf gave a small 'ruff' and looked over at Fawkes a moment.

"Because I want to. Got a problem with that?" Wolf snapped and looked back at the door. Fawkes slowly lowered his glass from his lips and stared at Wolf. He was acting odd. More so than usual.

"Wolf?" Fawkes asked and watched Wolf begin fidgeting again. Fawkes turned his whole body towards Wolf, hand with his glass of wine lowering to his side. "What's going on?"

* * *

All the windows were open as wide as they could be as well as the balcony doors. The chilly wind blew passed the curtains into the room with such furry that it whipped the heavy fabric. Neither the temperature of the air nor the harsh clanking the balcony doors caused when they hit the wall as they swung back and forth or the whipping of the curtains disturbed Rhoswen. The wind danced along her exposed skin and caused goosebumps to appear. The bottom of the sapphire colored dress she wore ruffled and rippled like the sea.

Rhoswen sat as still as a one of the many marble statues that lined the long corridors of the castle halls on the edge of her bed. She had been this way for the last hour. Rhoswen had not budged an inch nor made a sound. She only stared straight ahead. She only stared at herself in the mirror with a silver frame that hung on the lilac and white wall. She sat resolute as though she would be damned if she moved; if she even flinched. She stared straight ahead of her into the mirror as though entranced by something in its silvery depths. Her eyes held her reflection's gaze fiercely; pupils expanding and contracting. She listened closely to the whispering in the silence that had engulfed her.

* * *

"Wolf, what's going on?" Fawkes asked again, anger beginning to rise. Wolf hadn't said a word to him. He had only continued to stare at the doors to the dinning room.

"It's been an hour since anyone's seen her." Wolf spoke up, worry etched into each syllable. The song the orchestra had been playing ended and a faster paced one began. Fawkes looked around the room slowly, his eyes landing on Virginia and Tony, and then back at the door.

"She's upset. She wanted to be alone." Fawkes responded. After Wendell's coronation, Rhoswen had all but sprinted out of the Great Hall. It had worried some, surprised others, but not Fawkes. He had seen just how uncomfortable she had been when Wendell had dropped to his knee, bowing to her. He had seen just how panicked she became when all in the hall chanted her name. She had looked around with wide eyes, breathing short and unsteady, hands playing with her dress at her side. She had looked like a cornered animal searching for escape. She had immediately left the hall when it was safe and gone to her room. None had seen her since.

"Do you think she's alright?" Wolf asked softly as he stood on his tiptoes to try and see over the mass of people. Fawkes looked to his future brother-in-law from the corner of his eyes and then took another sip of his wine. He stayed quiet, taking everything in. He returned his eyes to the door of the dinning room and sighed heavily.

"You're hiding something from me." Fawkes accused and pointed a finger, that had been wrapped around his glass, at Wolf.

"Moi?" Wolf gasped, holding a hand to his chest. Fawkes' eyebrow instantly arched knowing that he was indeed hiding something. Wolf gave a small scoff and then laughed nervously, looking away from Fawkes' gaze. "I'm not hiding anything."

"I don't trust you." Fawkes pointed his finger at Wolf again and then shook his head. "But I'm going to go and check on my sister for your sanity anyway."

Fawkes finished his glass of wine and left Wolf's side. He set his glass down on the nearest table and walked out of the room, his coattails whipping around as he turned the corner.

* * *

"Qui es?" Rhoswen asked her reflection softly. She waited a moment, but no response came. Her reflection only stared right back at her with the same curiosity and bewilderment she, herself, possessed. Rhoswen picked herself up from the edge of the bed and cautiously walked to the mirror. She stood several feet from it, peering at herself.

"Quid es?" The language in which Rhoswen spoke she had not heard uttered in years. Not since Maleficent had placed the curse on her kingdom. It was her native tongue; a language that very few had known when the kingdom was thriving. A language she believed she had forgotten. Besides spells, charms and enchantments she had no use for the language, but here she was, speaking the language more fluently than she ever had before. It came with ease. She didn't even have to stop to think about how to say something. It was as though she spoke the language every day of her life.

"Numquid scis quis es? Qua vos sunt ex?" Rhoswen narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow. She had seen something earlier; something fleeting in the mirror when she was getting ready for Wendell's coronation dinner. It was movement. A shadow, perhaps, that had moved back and forth in the mirror and made her believe that someone was in the room with her. It had caught her eye, pulled her towards the mirror where she was held in a trance.

"Dic mihi quis es." Rhoswen ordered gently, but, unfortunately, she was met with the same result as before. "Modo eandem ipse. Da mihi quo appellaris nomine."

Something felt strange about the entire situation. Her voice sounded so far away, muffled almost. She felt like a marionette being forced move and speak. And her reflection... sure it looked exactly like her, moved when she moved, but something was odd about it.

It looked _too_ real...

* * *

Fawkes turned another corner and laid eyes on the first staircase. He walked briskly to the stairs ahead with an odd sensation coursing through him.

"Where are you going?" The question halted him. He looked to his right and spotted Wendell, who had just come from a long hallway dressed in his most fashionable attire. Wendell appeared confused as to why Fawkes was leaving the party when it had only just begun.

"To check on something." Fawkes replied and then made to head up the stairs. Wendell lurched forward and caught Fawkes' arm, pulling him back.

"Is it Rhoswen? ...is she upset with what I did at my coronation?" Wendell asked, expression apologetic. "I did not mean to put her in an uncomfortable situation."

"I'm sure it's nothing of the sort. She most likely laid down for a moment and just simply fell asleep." Fawkes replied and pushed Wendell's hand from his arm. "When I have brought her down you can confirm it with her yourself."

Wendell nodded his head and let Fawkes head up the stairs before walking towards the dinning room. He stood before the open doors, peering inside at his people. Then he slowly entered. People bowed their heads to him and smiled at him as he passed them by. Then they returned to what they were doing before he had entered.

"Ah! Prince, over here!" Tony called out while waving to Wendell only to have Virginia smack him.

"He's king now, dad." She told him. Wendell smiled as he walked over to them. Both were dressed in the same attire they had been in earlier, but Tony's tie was loosened and shirt slightly disheveled where it was haphazardly tucked into his pants. He was already tipsy.

"You didn't see Fawkes on your way over here, did you?" Virginia asked as she looked around the room from her spot.

"Ah, yes. I passed him in the hall. He was on his way upstairs to retrieve Rhoswen." Wendell replied, arms behind his back. Virginia knitted her eyebrows together a moment.

"She hasn't come down yet?" Virginia asked and looked to Wendell, who shook his head.

"She probably won't at all." Tony piped up, taking a gulp from his glass. "After today she'll probably never show her face again."

"So this **is** all because of me." Wendell sighed heavily and looked back towards the door of the dinning room.

"No, of course not." Virginia tried to comfort the new king. "It's just..."

Virginia stumbled to finished her sentence and just went quiet. Wendell nodded his head and looked about the room.

"Excited to finally be going home?" Wendell asked after a long, uncomfortable silence. He looked back at Tony and Virginia, examining the exchange of glances between the two.

"Um, well..." Virginia began and looked back at Wendell. "I was hoping to stay till Fawkes and Rhoswen got their kingdom back. Maybe see her coronation and the wedding."

"I'm a convicted felon back in New York. I'm never going back." Tony spoke up and finished his glass. Wendell nodded his head slowly.

"Well, the Nine Kingdoms will be excited that you will be staying with us a bit longer Virginia." Wendell smiled at her and looked to Tony for a brief moment. "Antony on the other hand..."

Virginia gave a laugh and looked to her father, who appeared to be upset by the remark.

"Actually, I have a business proposition for you. If you're interested." Wendell gave a small smile. "I want you to build me a new castle."

"I'm not an architect." Tony gave a nervous laugh.

"I want a 'bouncy' castle." Wendell specified, trying to hold back the grin that was growing on his lips. "I will give you land titles, material, anything you need."

"I, uh, well..." Tony stumbled over his words, but soon his expression lit up and he grinned ear to ear. "When should I start?"

* * *

"Dic mihi quis es." Rhoswen demanded again as her hair swayed gently in the breeze along with her dress of sapphire. She had been seeing things and hearing things since she had woken up from her seven day sleep. Only when she was alone though. The shadows, the movement, only ever happened when she was left with herself in the silence.

It had started with scratching; soft, consistent, nails dragging over glass, scratching. Then it changed. The scratching became small whistles, like the wind pushing through a crack in a windowsill. Then it became incoherent whispers here and there in the silence of the night. Rhoswen would awaken, half dazed in the dead of night. The entire kingdom would be fast asleep like Wolf, who slept like a child beside her. She would inspect the room from her spot, make sure Wolf hadn't woken up, and then go back to sleep until the scratching would begin again. Then the voices would follow and she would be up, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into the mirror till morning came.

Rhoswen had believed that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She made herself believe that after everything she was just so tired, so mentally worn, that all she needed was a long rest. But then the whispers began during the day when she was wide awake and all alone. They grew louder with each passing day until Rhoswen could make out what was being said.

Horrible things were spoken; dark things. Things that made Rhoswen cringe. Things that made her skin crawl. Things that made her stomach churn, heart race and palms sweat. Things that brought her so much anguish that she would 'black out', sitting straight up, eyes staring blankly into the mirror. It was like falling into some kind of parallel world. She would imagine herself being on the other side of the mirror, watching herself sit on her bed staring off into nothingness.

* * *

"...of course it's your fault, you pompous prick." Fawkes growled under his breath as he made his way up the stairs. He ground his teeth and snorted angrily. "Rhoswen doesn't like the limelight and you made her the center of attention for hundreds of people; chanting her name, bowing to her... Idiot! Everyone here is an idiot!"

Fawkes climbed the last of the stairs of the first staircase and headed down the long hallway. He mumbled and grumbled, snapped and growled over Wendell and his actions. He came to the second set of stairs and quickly began to climb them. He headed down another long hallway with rows of statues lining the walls left and right of him. He gazed upon several as he passed to the next set of stairs and then quickly climbed them.

* * *

"Es vos incarceratur?" She asked, trying a different route. The whispers finally spoke up in reply to Rhoswen's demands. They didn't answer her questions though. The spoke harshly, bitingly. They spoke of the people she cared for; the people she loved. They spoke of nightmarish ghouls, pooling blood and cold deaths. They spoke of dark times; of dark magic.

_Omnes morietur..._

_Respersas sunt manus sanguinem eorum tuo..._

"Dic mihi quis es." Rhoswen demanded sternly. "Responde mihi."

Her reflection twitched. Rhoswen felt the air in the room change. It grew ever colder and as Rhoswen breathed a long breath out through her mouth she could see her breath. Rhoswen's eyes drifted back to the mirror, her breathing growing unsteady. "Quis es? ...quid es?"

Her reflection lowered its head slightly, expression growing dark. The left side of her reflection's upper lip twitched like a savage animal ready to pounce. The reflection gave a low gutteral growly. Then it slamed its palms against the mirror. The sound that had been made was like a sheet of thin metal being waved. Rhoswen had flinched when her reflection's palms had collided with the mirror. She had seen the glass ripple like it were simply water. Her reflection glared at her as though Rhoswen was its captor. Its eyes grew ever darker, teeth bared and nails digging into the glass. Slowly the reflection dragged its nails down the glass. This was the sound Rhoswen had heard at night. It had been this _thing_ scratching from the other side of the mirror.

"Dic mihi quis es." Rhoswen demanded and stood straighter. She was not about to be intimidated by whatever this thing was. Rhoswen studied the thing behind the glass carefully. If it were simply an illusion, then she wouldn't be able to hear it. If it was a creature, then it was one she had never met or heard of before. "Dic mihi nomen tuum."

The reflection said nothing and only glared at her.

"Dixi, dic mihi nomen tuum." Rhoswen demanded again, but the reflection did not reply. Rhoswen felt despair and anger rise up within her. "Dic mihi nomen tuum!"

"...noster facies... septem sunt..." The reflection replied lowly through gritted teeth. Rhoswen, at first, doubted what she had heard. That is, until the reflection spoke again. "...noster essentiis septem sunt... noster potestates septem sunt. Et una porro nos unum sumus!"

"Nomen." Rhoswen hissed and took a step forward. She would not let this thing see her fear. She couldn't. Not now. She had made contact with the being. She had to rid of it before something happened. The reflection bared its teeth to her again as Rhoswen took another step closer. "Da mihi nomen."

The reflection relaxed somewhat, removing its hands from the glass. It stood up straight, regal almost, and slowly its mouth curved into a sickening smirk. Its eyes grew red as the room behind it grew dark until nothing could bee seen except itself.

Rhoswen felt her hands tingle. Rhoswen knew what this creature was, but she wanted a name. She needed a name.

"Da mihi quo appellaris nomine!" She yelled at it as the wind blew into the room harshly.

"Ira ego sum." The reflection replied far too eagerly this time.

"Quis liberatur te?" Rhoswen asked slolwy. The reflection saw her fear surface in her eyes and gave a bone chilling, deep laugh.

"Malefica."

* * *

Qui es? = Who are you?

Quid es? = What are you?

Numquid scis quis es? = Do you know who you are?

Qua vos sunt ex? = Where are you from?

Dic mihi quis es. = Tell me who you are.

Modo eandem vestri sui. = Identify yourself.

Da mihi quo appellaris nomine. = Give me your name.

Es vos incarceratur? = Are you imprisoned?

Omnes morietur. = All shall die.

Respersas sunt manus sanguinem eorum tuo. = Your hands are stained with their blood.

Responde mihi. = Answer me.

Quis es? = Who are you?

Dic mihi nomen tuum. = Tell me your/thy name.

Dixi, dic mihi nomen tuum. = I said, tell me your/thy name.

Noster facies septem sunt. = Our faces are seven.

Noster essentiis septem sunt. = Our essences are seven.

Noster potestates septem sunt = Our powers are seven.

Et una porro nos unum sumus. = And together, we are one.

Nomen = Name

Da mihi nomen. = Give me a name.

Da mihi quo appellaris nomine. = Give me your name.

Ira ego sum. = I am Wrath.

Quis liberatur te? = Who freed thee/you?

Malefica = Maleficent


	76. Chapter 76: The Vanishing Part II

Please, please, please vote on my poll located on my profile page. Thank you.

- Winnie

* * *

**{}Arcana{}**

Fawkes knocked three times on the heavy door, looking down the hall he had just come as he awaited some sort of reply from within the room. None came. Fawkes looked at the door and knocked again, slightly louder, thinking she may not have heard him. When no reply surfaced from withing he called out to her.

"Rose?" Fawkes's voice called from outside the door and gave another knock. Again no reply came from within. He gripped the door knowb tightly, the metal freezing to the touch, and slowly turned it. He pushed the door open a crack, stuck his head in and peeked inside the room. He could hear the wind and something clanking, but no sign of Rhoswen or that she had been there. All the lights were off and the grey skies outside offered the room an eerie glow.

"Rose? Are you in here?" Fawkes called as he opened the door wider and stepped inside the quiet room. His eyes drifted to the curtains that swayed in the breeze and then the balcony doors clanking as they hit the wall. He scanned the room again and saw nothing to suggest she had ever come back to the room after the coronation.

"Rose!" Fawkes called and shook his head. "Are you in here? Everyone's waiting!"

He sighed heavily and crossed his arms, shaking his head again. He mumbled to himself and then walked back out into the hall. He looked left and then right.

"Rose!" He called out, but there was no sign of a single person in the empty, silent halls. Fawkes, having no idea where his sister could have gone, stepped back into the room and closed the door behind him. He stood there for a long moment in the cold and silent room. His eyes slowly moved from one inanimate object to the next, hoping one would offer a hint as to where she might have run off to.

He walked to her bed and sat down at the end, looking about the room. The air seemed off to him. It was much colder and drier than it ought to be. It reminded him of home; the tundra that led to the Northern Sea. Fawkes sighed and fell back on the bed, shutting his eyes for a moment. He opened them again and stared at the ceiling before looking to his left and then to his right.

His eyes caught something on the floor behind the curtain that whipped in the wind. He sat up on the bed and waited for the wind to toss the curtain again. When it did, he clearly say that it was one of Rhoswen's shoes that lay on the floor. It sat lonely by the balcony doors, toppled over as though it had been kicked off.

"Tell me she fell asleep on the balcony in this cold." Fawkes mumbled to himself and slid off the bed with a small snort of a laugh. It wouldn't surprise him if he walked out onto the balcony and saw her with her knees pulled to her chest, fast asleep. She had done things similar before; running off into the forest, falling asleep at the base of a tree in the cold.

Fawkes crouched down and picked up the heel. He looked it over and gave another laugh at his sister, shaking his head. He stood up with the heel in his hand and then looked out the open balcony doors. The smirk his lips carried languidly fell as his eyes grew wide. The heel in his hand at his side slowly slipped through his finger like silk and clattered to the ground beside his feet. Fawkes stood frozen in his place, eyes glued to something outside sitting on the balcony railing.

"Rose...?"

* * *

"Where are they?" Virginia asked her father as she looked towards the doors of the dining room again. Fawkes had been gone far too long. He should have been back by now with Rhoswen in tow, but alas, he was not. "Can you see them anywhere?"

"Virginia, relax. Rhoswen's probably just giving Fawkes a hard time about coming down." Tony replied and sat down in his seat. Everyone was beginning to take their place at the long table. Wendell sat at the head with several of his advisors at his sides. Tony looked around the table at the food, but also at the people. He too was starting to worry.

"It shouldn't be taking this long. They should have been here by now." Virginia argued as her expression went soft. Tony looked up at his daughter and sighed. Virginia fidgeted with her nails as she craned her neck to see who was coming in the doors of the room. "What if something's wrong? I should go and check to make sure."

"No." Tony lurched out a hand and grabbed her at the 're fine. He looked up at her and shook his head, tugging on her arm. "I'm sure they're on their way down right now."

Virginia looked down at her father a moment. She wanted to believe what he was saying, but she was having trouble. She was having trouble believeing anything lately. After the whole incident with her mother... well, she still hadn't gotten over the incident.

"Sit down, Virginia. They're fine." Tony tried again and let go of her arm. He looked back at the table and picked up the nearest glass of wine. "You need to stop worrying about everyone else and eat something. You're starve if you don't."

Virginia looked back at the door of the dining room and spotted Wolf. He still stood in his place with a steady eye on open doors. He paced back and forth slightly, one hand near his mouth and the other playing with a buttom on his tux coat.

"Wolf doesn't seem to sure everything is alright." Virginia commented, not bothering to look at her father. Tony looked over the edge of his glass at Wolf. He hesitated to take a sip of his wine, but then forced himself to so Virginia wouldn't know he too was now worried.

"When does Wolf not worry over her?" Tony retorted, trying to sound like himself. Virginia shook her head and looked down at him.

"Something's wrong." She spoke up and looked back at Wolf again.

"Virginia, sit." Tony ordered his daughter and grabbed her arm again. He gave it a hard tug. Virginia looked down at him and then back at Wolf for a brief moment before sitting down.

* * *

"Something's wrong. Something's horribly, terribly wrong." Wolf chanted to himself and tore his gaze from the door for a brief moment. He looked down at the floor he paced on as his mind continued to reel. "Oh cripes...! I just know something's wrong...!"

Wolf could just sense in his heart that something was wrong. His mind had just instantly gone to his love. It seemed, as of late, that she was the target of animosity all starting back with Maleficent. Rhoswen had thought that Wolf had forgotten all about the crow with the green eyes back in the Forbidden Forest that had tried to claw her to death. She had thought he had forgotten all about her time spent searching for the sword and shield that had led her to cross paths with her brother. She had thought he had forgotten all about Voirrey in the North. He hadn't forgotten about any of it though nor had he forgotten about the strange behavior Rhoswen had been displaying since she had woken up.

"Something's very, very wrong." Wolf spoke to himself again. He scratched behind his ear quickly and looked back at the door. He could just sense that something was wrong. The air felt cold and dry; dead. His heart screamed at him that something was seriously wrong. Wolf began pacing again, looking at the door every now and then.

He had noticed that Rhoswen wasn't sleeping. He had noticed when she sat up at night, searching for something in the darkness. He had noticed her talking to herself, asking strange questions in a language he didn't understand, even yelling at herself. He had even noticed the way she stared off into the mirror that hung on their wall for hours on end without blinking.

He knew something was horribly wrong. He knew something was irrevocably wrong with his love. He knew he should have told someone about it. He knew he should have done something about it. He knew he was the cause of it all.

* * *

"Rose...?" Fawkes stared fixedly out onto the balcony, eyes locked on the railing. He felt rooted to his spot. The cold air rushed passed him, over him, hurting his eyes. His mind was reeling. His heart was racing.

There, sitting peacefully on top of the stone railing, was Rhoswen's other shoe. Below the shoe, stuck in a crack of the stone, was a strip of sapphire fabric that swayed in the wind.

"Rose!" Fawkes' screamed out and ran to the railing. He looked over it towards the ground where he expected to see a body lying sprawled out and bloodied. Instead, there was nothing. Fawkes' eyebrows slowly knitted together as the cold air wrapped itself around him once more. He leaned back adn looked at the shoe to his left. He picked it up and looked it over. He then knelt beside the railing and pryed the piece of fabric from its captor.

Two shoes sprawled out in a rather haphazard fashion and a mangled strip of fabric from the dress she wore? He was sure she had fallen from the balcony. She was no where in sight though. It was as though she had just... vanished.

* * *

Virginia looked up from her plate of fish and watched Wolf. He continued to pace, back and forth, back and forth as he watched the doorway like a hawk. She took a quick glance at her father and then stood up from her seat.

"Oh Virginia, leave him!" Tony called out to her as she walked away from the table. Virginia walked over to Wolf and stopped a foot away. She watched him pace a moment with her hands cupped before her.

"I would ask how you're doing, but it's kind of obvious." Virginia gave a half-hearted laugh and ran a hand over the back of her head. Her short hair tickled her fingers.

"Something's wrong." Was Wolf's only words as he continued to pace as though he didn't notice her. Virginia knitted her eyebrows together. She had felt something was wrong, but hearing someone agree with her only made her suspicion grow.

"What do you mean?" She asked, curiosity and confusion rising.

"This is all my fault." Wolf whined and closed his eyes, hitting himself on the forehead. "Stupid...! Stupid...! Stupid Wolf...! Stupid...!"

"Wolf! Wolf stop." Virginia caught his hand before it made contact with his head again and held it between them. She looked over at the table and saw a few heads turned towards the scene. She gave a small nervous smile and then looked back at Wolf.

"It's all my fault." Wolf's voice was so small, so broken. Virginia could see tears starting to form in his eyes and felt her heart drop into her belly. Her face went completely serious."Wolf, what's going on?"

"She said there would be consequences... She warned me... but I didn't listen. I just wanted her back." Wolf ranted as his tears spilt from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. Virginia looked over at her father and 'psss" at him a few times. Finally when Tony looked up from his food and saw her nod him over did he get up.

"What's going on?" Tony asked as he walked up. He looked from Virginia to Wolf and halted, face contorting. "Crying? Are you crying? Why is he crying? Virginia, -"

"He keeps going on about how 'it's all his fault'." Virginia cut her father off.

"What's all his fault?" Tony asked confused by the lack of information. Virginia gave a shrug and shook her head.

"I don't know. All I can get out of him is that it's all his fault and that 'she' warned him there would be consequences." Virginia explained and looked back at Wolf.

"Who's _she_ and what consequences?" Tony asked and looked to Wolf. The man didn't reply and only whimpered as his tears rolled down his cheeks. Tony looked back at the table, at Wendell, and then back at the door to the dining room. He shut his eyes slowly and breathed out an uneasy sigh. "I don't have a good feeling about this... Come on."

Tony grabbed Wolf by his upper arm and nearly dragged him from the room with Virginia behind them.

* * *

"Rose!" Fawkes called out from the balcony. He stood up and dropped the heel and strip of fabric in his hand. He stalked back into Rhoswen's bedroom and turned left and right in earnest search of her. "Rose!"

"_Fawkes... outside..."_

It was soft. Nearly a whisper, but he had heard a voice. Fawkes looked back out at the balcony and then ran to the railing. He leaned over it again and stared down at the ground below.

"Rose! Rose, where are you?" He called out and then leaned back. He slammed his hands down on the railing and ground his teeth together.

_"Fawkes... up... look up..."_

Fawkes instantly looked up at the sky. He saw nothing, but clouds. Realization set in on him and slowly he turned to his left. His heart skipped a beat... His breath hitched... His mind went blank...

"ROSE!"

* * *

The group halted. Tony and Virginia looked to each other. They each had an expression of confusion on their face.

"Did you hear that?" Tony asked slowly, pointing to a random direction. Virginia nodded her head and looked ahead down the hall again.

"It came from Rhoswen's room."Virginia nodded her head in the direction of Rhoswen's door. Tony regripped Wolf's arm and they began walking again. Before they could get to the door of Rhoswen's room the door burst open and Fawkes ran out, heading down the hall and to the stairs that would lead him to the next floor above.

"Come on!" Virginia shouted out and ran after Fawkes, holding her dress up so sshe would not took off down the hall, but called back to Wolf. Wolf didn't move and Tony didn't care. Tony caught up with Virginia on the stairs, but Fawkes had already headed down the long hallway.

"Where's Wolf?" Virginia asked her father as they hit the top step.

"He wouldn't move. So, I left him." Tony replied, looking back briefly to see if maybe Wolf was behind them. He wasn't. Instead Wolf stood in the hall at the open door to Rhoswen's room. His eyes staring at the mirror that hung from the wall. The silver shimmered and the glass sheenedl. It was eerie. It gave him the same sensation that the undercaverns beneath the Eighth Kingdom's palace did. It felt like death.

* * *

Fawkes hit the last step of the coiling stairs that led to the roof of the west tower. He burst through the door and stopped dead. There standing on the edge of the railing on the roof of the west tower with her back to him was Rhoswen. Her hair blew around in the wind and her sapphire dress whipped and rippled like a ragging sea. Her eyes were cast forward out into the distance. Her breathing was slow and steady. Her shoulders taunt, chin raised and expression showing she was deep in her thoughts.

"Rose? What are you doing?" Fawkes called out in surprise as his eyes grew wide. He didn't know what he should do. He didn't know what _she_ was going to do or what had brought her here in the first place. She was terrified of heights.

"Rose?" Fawkes licked his lips and ventured to take a step closer with his hands ready to grab her if something should happen. He called out to her again, but she made no movement. Fawkes halted a moment and watched her. She stood as still as a tree rooted to her spot on the edge. He could see her toes curl over the edge of the railing and then let go as if testing just how much it would take to throw herself from it. "Rose? ...Rose, snap out of it!"

Rhoswen's head jerked down and to the right. She squeezed her eyes shut as she broke out of her trance. She opened her eyes and realized where she was. She panicked. She screamed. Her legs wobbled. She misstepped, rocked back and forth and then went head over heels off the railing of the west tower.

"RHOSWEN!" Fawkes hollard as he lurched forward and grabbed her wrist through one of the rungs of the railing. Rhoswen screamed out as the wind knocked her into the side of the tower. Fawkes reached through the rung next to the one his arm was through and outstretched his hand.

"Give me your other hand!" He called out to his sister, who swung from his hold. Rhoswen looked up and tried to reach for Fawkes' other hand. He grabbed it and held on tight. He struggled to hold on to her. Both their hands were sweating from the situation. Fawkes could feel her hand slipping from his. Soon it did and all that was keeping her from falling to her death was his hold on her wrist.

"Do you have an enchantment that could help?" Fawkes called out to her as he tried to grip tighter. Rhoswen shut her eyes a moment and quickly tried to push passed the panick and remember an enchantment; any enchantment. She opened her eyes and gave a small cry when she saw Fawkes' grip begin to slip on her wrist.

"Rhoswen think!" Fawkes barked out and tried to pull her up a little. He grabbed hold of her forearm with his free hand, but that wasn't enough. His arms were growing tired.

"Fawkes?" Virginia's voice surfaced from the corridor where the spiral staircase was.

"I need help!" Fawkes called out and heard footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Virginia called to him as she and Tony stepped out onto the roof. Fawkes looked back at them, but then turned his attention back to Rhoswen. He watched his hands carefully. He watched as Rhoswen's arm slid ever so slowly through his grasp.

"NO! RHOSWEN!" Fawkes screamed out as Rhoswen's eyes snapped open once more. Fawkes had lost his grip on her. She was falling. Everything seemed to move so slow; her screams as she soared downward towards the ground below; outstretching her right hand towards Fawkes; watching Fawkes pick himself up from the floor of the balcony and lean over the railing, screaming down to her as Virginia and Tony came to his sides. She felt her lips move ever so slow.

"Fawkes!" Suddenly she could hear nothing; not Fawkes' screams, not her own. She could only hear the wind whipping passed her.

Then there was dead silence...

Then there was darkness...


	77. Chapter 77: The Mirror

**{}Arcana{}**

No one moved. No one spoke. They were all in shock. They were all frozen in time, left wondering about what had just happened. One moment Rhoswen was there and then the next she was just... gone.

Fawkes kept his eyes shut as tight as he could. He didn't want to open them. He didn't want to see his sister's mangled, contorted body lying on the grass at the foot of the tall tower. The image his mind created was too real that he knew the actual thing would be all the more gruesome and heartbreaking. His breath was slow and deep. He was trying to keep himself calm. He was trying to pretend that nothing had happened. At least for a little while longer.

He tried to make sense of what had happened. He tired to understand it all, but he couldn't. He couldn't make sense of any of it. At one moment Rhoswen was just standing mere feet from him. She was so calm, so still... then she was dangling over the edge of the tower. She was staring up at him, eyes wide in horror and confusion. Then she slipped from his grasp. She fell from the highest tower of the castle and soared to the ground below like a meteor. She had screamed out to him. She outstretched her hand to him. But he couldn't reach her in time. He had tried. He had lurched his hand out, stretched as far as he could, but he hadn't made it. He wanted to jump, to follow after her, but he had frozen. So had she...

Fawkes wasn't a warlock. He had no real powers like Rhoswen. She was an enchantress. She knew magic that some had never even heard of. She could have used a spell, a charm, but she hadn't.

"Why...?" Fawkes whispered to himself. The words were like a hot iron on his bitten tongue. It left him with a metallic taste; blood seeping from the wound. Fawkes laid his forehead on his outstretched arm still through the rung of the railing.

Why was she on the tower? Why was she on the railing? Why hadn't she done something? Why hadn't she cast a spell? Why had this happened?

"She's gone." Fawkes whispered out as his throat tightened. "I just let her slip through my fingers. I should have held on tighter."

"Just like that..." Tony breathed out, staring down at the ground that went untouched. "She's gone just like that."

"Who's gone?" The voice caused Fawkes' eyes to burn with unshed tears. Wolf stepped further onto the roof of the tower and looked around at the three. He hadn't seen any of it. He had been in her room, staring at her mirror. The silver had shimmered and given off an odd feel. The room had been colder than anything he had ever felt. He had known something was wrong, but what exactly he hadn't imagined. He couldn't imagine.

Fawkes rolled over onto his back and dared to open his eyes to stare up into the gray storm clouds above. They lagged in their journey across the sky carrying the heavy water within it. Wolf waited another moment and looked around at them all.

"Who's gone?" Wolf asked again, more demanding. Virginia and Tony looked to each other. Tony ran a hand over his mouth and sighed heavily. Neither wanted to answer the question.

"Rhoswen..." Fawkes breathed out as a tear escaped the corner of his eye. Wolf froze and turned his gaze from Fawkes to Virginia. She didn't say anything. Her eyes were wide open. She stared off at the ground still in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Wolf asked as he stumbled backwards a step. He looked around at them again and then met Tony's stare.

"She was on the railing." Tony replied softly and tore his stare from Wolf. Wolf's eyes slowly moved from Tony to the railing. He saw nothing. Carefully he took a step closer and then another. Fawkes jumped up and grabbed a hold of Wolf. He couldn't let him see her that way.

"No, Wolf." Fawkes struggled to hold Wolf back, especially when he began to fight against him. He fought so hard that he took himself and Fawkes to the stone ground. Wolf pulled one knee up and laid an arm across it to keep himself sitting up. Fawkes knelt beside hi, trying to catch his ragged breath.

Wolf's mind reeled. He had been told there would be consequences, but he hadn't believed that. There were always consequences; always. He thought that the consequences had all ready appeared. He knew Rhoswen had been seeing and hearing things. He thought that was the worst of it. They could get passed that; together. He would always love her. He just needed her. He couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist. But now she was gone... again. There was nothing he could do to fix things this time. No magic crystals, no secret spell, there was nothing he or anyone could do.

"Just like that..." Tony breathed and shook his head. He ran a hand haphazardly through his hair and huffed a breath. "She vanished into thin air."

"...vanished?" Wolf asked softly, not really to anyone in particular. The word rattled around in his head a moment. It didn't settle right away, but when it did his eyebrows knitted together. Fawkes felt anger surge within him and got to his feet. He grabbed Tony by the lapels of his tux jacket.

"She's dead! My sister fell from the roof and is dead!" Fawkes yelled as loudly as his lungs would allow. "And you choose now...? **Now?** To make silly comments Antony?"

"It's not a silly comment!" Tony argued and gabbed Fawkes' hands on his lapels. "She fell and then vanished! Just before she hit the ground she disappeared into thin air! Look! There's no body on the ground!"

Fawkes held onto Tony's lapels tighter, but then slackened his hold. His hands slowly fell from the jacket completely as he stumbled to the railing. He stared straight out into the distance and then looked down at the ground below. Fawkes gave a mangled cry and turned his back to the railing. He crumpled to the ground, laid his head against the stone jamb of the rung and cried.

"What?" Wolf asked from where he sat, barely holding himself together. Fawkes opened his tear filled eyes and looked to him. He slowly shook his head and then ran a hand through his hair as hot, angry tears rolled down his cheeks. Wolf scrambled to his feet and ran to the railing, looking down at the ground below.

Slowly, he fell to his knees beside Fawkes. He laid his head against the stone, hands still gripping the railing. He looked to Fawkes, eyes slightly wide in disbelief while Fawkes' were red. Wolf looked back out at the ground through between the rungs and laid his head back against the stone again. His eyes prickled with tears as his mouth opened slightly.

"What?" Virginia spoke up with a broken voice. She laid a hand on the necklace around her throat and looked to Wolf, who had said something so low none of them had heard his words. Wolf looked around at them as his expression mixed with confusion and worry.

"Where did she go?" He asked again. They all looked to the others. None of them had an answer.

* * *

It was damp. It was cold. It was dark and Rhoswen had no idea how she had gotten here. She didn't even know where _here_ was. All she knew was that she wasn't dead. She was breathing and she was shivering. Her right leg was bleeding though. The scratch she had gotten when she had turned too fast on the balcony, ripping her dress, was reopened and small trickles of blood ran down her pale flesh. Her hair and clothes were damp and her feet hurt from walking the long, dark tunnel.

Her hands trailed over the cold, damp stone that was the walls of where ever this was. Her eyes were open, but she couldn't make anything out. She hesitated each step forward, fearful of a hole or an edge that may be lurking. She could hear the faint sound of water dripping into a puddle, slapping against rock, from somewhere on the ceiling. She could smell dirt and moss. She was underground. Deep underground.

_"Rhoswen..."_

The voice returned, echoing through the darkness. The voice had been leading Rhoswen through the darkness. It was familiar, but she couldn't place it. Rhoswen took a shaky step forward and kept on down through the darkness. She took another step and landed on a rock, ankle buckling. She fell to her knees with shaky hands.

_"When we can no longer walk..."_

"We crawl." Rhoswen finished, breathing out shakily. She set her hands far ahead of herself and scanned the ground. She didn't feel anything harmful or a hole so she crawled forward, continuing on her way. The voice had not led her astray so far and Rhoswen was really in no place to argue with it. She continued on until she was too weary to crawl. She stopped and moved to the side of the tunnel. She sat and leaned her back against the cold, damp stone. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. A weight suddenly fell onto her shoulders. Her eyes stung and tears formed as her breathing hitched.

She didn't understand what had happened. She had been in her room, staring into the mirror. She had seen things... images in the silvery depths. She had seen images that were unfamiliar and then ones she had witnesed herself. Then she had followed a voice out onto the balcony. She had searched in vain for the source, but had found no one. Then a strong wind had come up behind her. When she had turned to see where it had come from she was engulfed by darkness. Then she found herslf standing on the edge of the tower at Wendell's castle with no memory of how she had gotten there.

She had heard Fawkes' voice and turned around. She had moved too quick and fallen, but he had caught her. He had gripped her hand to tightly she thought she might loose it. He had tried so hard to hold onto her. They all had...

"Oh Wolf." Rhoswen cried softly and pulled her knees to her chest. She laid her head on her knees and listened to the noises of the caverns. Wolf had tried the hardest to keep her; had nearly died. He had given the most to hold onto her, but now she was gone again and neither him nor Fawkes or even herself knew where she was.

* * *

"What do you mean _gone_? Gone where?" Wendell looked from one to the other, anger and worry etched in his face. They were back in Rhoswen and Wolf's room. The balcony doors were wide open, the harsh storm air blowing the curtains. Wolf stared down at the ground quietly. Tony looked everywhere but at Wendell. Fawkes was in his own thoughts while Virginia stumbled over what to say.

"Well...you see..." Virginia tried again, but fell silent. She looked to her father and then to Fawkes for help. "She kind of... well she..."

"She fell from the tower and then disappeared into thin air." Fawkes spoke up and ran a hand through his hair. "She was under the work of an enchantment."

"What?" Virginia asked suddenly in surprise. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"When I found Rhoswen on the tower she looked confused. I don't think she knew how she got there." Fawkes tried to explain. He remembered the look in her eyes. It was familiar. "I think someone put an enchantment on her and then led her to the tower."

"Why? If they wanted her dead, then why make her disappear before hitting the ground?" Virginia asked and looked to him. Something was very off about the whole situation, about the whole day.

"I don't know Virginia. They obviously didn't want her dead though." Fawkes replied and shook his head. He then took a deep breath. "None of this makes any sense."

"So how do we find someone when we have no idea where they are." Tony asked and looked around at the rest of them. No one answered. They had no idea where to start their search or what they were up against.

"First, I think we need to figure out how someone got close enough to put an enchantment on her." Fawkes offered and crossed his arms over his chest. He thought for a long moment and then scoffed, shaking his head. "We never let her out of our sight. Not once. There was always someone watching over her."

"We did while she was in her room. We thought she was safe there." Virginia offered and moved to the nearest seat.

"Even then we were never far from her." Fawkes argued softly to himself. "She might have had a minute, perhaps ten at most when she was completely by herself. We would have seen them though."

"What about someone who used an invisability spell?" Tony's question was responded to by patronizing gazes. "What? Isn't there a spell or charm that can do that?"

"Yes, but only those who have years of experience in the magical arts know it. Which there are few these days." Wendell replied and shook his head. "So that idea seems proposterous."

Wendell's response caused the gears in Fawkes' mind to spin. He lingered on the idea of someone using an invisability spell and then to who could actually pull it off. He lifted his head and licked his lips.

"Tony has a good point." Fawkes' words quieted the room. "Ten minutes would have been long enough for someone to sneak into the room when Rhoswen was alone, use an enchantment and then sneak back out."

"But that couldn't be." Wendell argued back. Fawkes looked to the new king. "They would have to be very powerful to use such a spell. The only one capable would be Rhsowen herself and I seriously doubt she enchanted herself into stepping off the railing."

"She's not the only one." Fawkes replied as an idea suddenly struck him.

"Voirrey." Wolf offered up the name, knowing exactly what Fawkes had been thinking. Fawkes looked to him and nodded his head.

"I thought Voirrey was on our side." Virginia asked, slightly confused.

"I never trusted her. Not for a second."Fawkes replied with a small growl.

"But Flora said-"

"Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, much like Rhoswen, only see the good in someone. They refuse to see the darkness." Fawkes shook his head and turned himself towards the windows.

"Fauna said she seemed to be afraid of something when they talked to her." Virginia began, expecting Fawkes to say something. He didn't and so she continued. "What if Voirrey enchanted Rhoswen, not to hurt her, but to get her help?"

"Why bother enchanting her? Why not just ask for her help?" Tony countered and looked down at his daughter. Virginia began to shrug, but then stopped.

"Maybe she was too afraid that whatever was after her would go after Rhoswen as well." Virginia offered as another idea popped into her head. "Or what if Voirrey was enchanted herself and forced to capture Rhoswen?"

"Either way, Voirrey is the only other enchantress capable of this stunt." Wendell replied. He didn't completely except Virginia's ideas. There were too many 'what ifs' and not enough facts.

"What about Maleficent?" Wolf's voice was so soft that the rest of the group nearly doubted their ears. Their eyes turned to each other and then to Wolf, who sat on the bed.

"Maleficent's dead." Virginia replied with a tone of doubt. "Isn't she?"

"Evil never really dies." Fawkes spoke up and stared out at the storm raging overehead. "It slumbers, sometimes for centuries, and then sometimes it wakes. Your mother was under the influence of Maleficent's evil. Maleficent's evil enchanted Rhoswen to prick her finger."

A crack of thunder rang out and shook the air around them as a bolt of lightening flashed across the sky.

"So she's... immortal?" Tony asked carefully.

"In a sense." Fawkes replied and turned around to face them. "She learned a lot of tricks through the years."

"Like smoke and mirrors." Slowly Wolf lifted his gaze and stared at himself in the mirror. "She used mirrors."

"They were her favorite." Fawkes agreed and looked to the mirror on the wall. Wolf didn't say anything for a long moment. Fawkes looked back at the man sitting on the edge of the bed and then back at the mirror.

"She used the mirror." Wolf repeated again. Fawkes narrowed his eyes and looked back at Wolf.

"Yes, the mirrors were he favorite trick." Fawkes, once again, answered.

"She _used_ the **mirror**." Wolf spoke slowly and enunciated his words to make a point. Fawkes look back at the mirror and then stalked over to it. He looked it over from top to bottom and then gently placed a hand against the cool metal. He dragged his fingers over it, searching for any sign of foul play, but there was nothing. He turned around and looked back at the others before looking at Wolf, who stared at his reflection intently.

"What are you talking about Wolf?" Fawkes asked slowly. Virginia went to say something, but Fawkes raised a hand to stop her. He wanted to know what was going on inside of Wolf's head.

"Maleficent used the mirror to enchant Rhoswen." Wolf explained as he stared at himself in the reflection of the silver. He couldn't make sense of it any other way. "She's been after since we stepped foot in the Forbidden Forest."

"What are you talking about?" Fawkes asked and moved closer to him. His eyes move to the others. None of them seemed to know what Wolf was talking about. "What happened in the forest?"

"The crow with green eyes. It had tried to claw her to death." Wolf began. "Then, ever since she came back she's acted odd. She thought no one had noticed, but I did. I noticed her having nightmares too. She thought I hadn't noticed her searching for things in the darkness, talking to herself, asking questions in a strange language or even how she stared into that mirror for hours on end."

"Hic lingua?" Fawkes asked, causing Wolf to instantly look at him.

"That's the language." Wolf breathed out and stood up from the bed. Fawkes nodded his head and looked around the room. "What is it?"

"It's our native tongue." Fawkes replied and shook his head, jaw clenched tightly as well as his fists.

"What is it?" Wendell asked slowly and lowered his head.

"She was her student..." Fawkes growled out lowly.

"Who was whose student?" Tony asked and looked from his left to his right, from Wendell to Virginia.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Fawkes suddenly slammed his clenched fist against the wall, making Virginia jump. He shook his head again.

"Who Fawkes?" Wendell asked again, but Fawkes ignored him and stalked passed them all towards the door.

"She was born in the Eighth Kingdom! She knows the language! She knows the magic!" Fawkes shouted and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

It was so dark and so very cold. Rhoswen sat on the damp ground of the tunnel, huddle into a ball to conserve her heat.

_"Rhoswen..."_

"Leave me alone." Rhoswen breathed out. She was tired; so tired and so cold. The darkness sucked the life and warmth right out of her.

_"Get up... you must get up..."_

"I cannot walk." Rhoswen breathed out and wrapped her arms around her. She just wanted to sleep. She was so tired.

_"You need to get up..."_

"I don't want to." She replied again, almost in a cry.

_"When we can no longer walk..."_

"But I can no longer crawl." Rhoswen sighed and picked her head up from her knees. She leaned it back against the wall and looked down the tunnel she was in. All she could see was darkness.

_ "When we can no longer crawl..."_

Rhoswen said nothing. She only stared into the darkness. She wanted the voice to leave her alone. She wanted everyone to leave her alone. She wanted to become a part of the darkness. She wanted to fade away.

_"Rhoswen, you must answer..."_

Rhoswen said nothing. She closed her eyes and waited for what she knew was coming. This voice... it reminded her of someone she knew. Someone she had known for a very long time.

_ "What do we do when we can no longer crawl...?"_

"We drag ourselves." Rhoswen replied softly. A face came to mind with the voice that echoed through the darkness.

_"We drag on till..."_

"We can crawl again." Rhoswen pushed herself from the wall and began to crawl. She knew that voice. She knew who it belonged to.

_ "We shall crawl till..."_

"We can walk again." Rhoswen picked herself up from the ground. She leaned against the wall and took a shaky step forward. Then another and then another. Her legs wobbled, but she kept on.

_"We shall walk till..."_

"We can run again." Rhoswen's legs, though they wobbled, held her and kept her upright. They, like the people she loved, would not fail her. They would support her when she felt weak. Rhoswen kept on as fast as she could move while the voice kept speaking to her.

_"Who are you...?"_

"Princess Rhoswen Ainmire." Rhoswen replied in a more stern tone. Rhoswen took a few more steps and then realized there was a corner. She followed the wall and turned down into a new tunnel.

_"What are you...?"_

"I am an enchantress." Rhoswen answered. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and then began again.

"What kind...?"

"Aether." Rhoswen replied as she continued on her way. She stopped a moment, tired and aching. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. Rhoswen took step after step till a step led to a hole in the ground. She screamed as loudly as she could, her voice echoing off the stone walls. She slid through the tunnels like they were a slide till she came close to the end and an immense bright light.

She fell through the light and into warmth. She fell through the ceiling of a subchamber; a large open cavern. Her eyes caught a figure standing below in a flowing electric blue gown. They watched Rhoswen soar through the air towards a great pool of glimmering water. Rhoswen's mouth opened and a single name escaped her lips.

"Vorriey..."


	78. Chapter 78: The Great Pool

**{}Arcana{}**

Rhoswen stood as still as a statue. Her feet held firmly on top of the Great Pool beneath her. Her eyes were locked on Voirrey, who stood only a few feet away.

"Is it you?" Voirrey repeated the phrase again as though on a loop. Her voice seemed eerie as though it were not her own. She tilted her head slightly to the left and stared at Rhoswen with an empty stare. "Have you finally come?"

Rhoswen said nothing. The whole situation felt... wrong.

"Is it you?" Voirrey repeated, her eyes glassy. Her entire outline was foggy almost like she had soft, glowing edges; like a ghost. Rhoswen looked around the cavern. It was warm and from the pool beneath her feet came an unknowable light source. The walls held crystals within them that reflected and refracted the light from the water. There was no rock or dirt on the floor. The Great Pool had consumed it long ago. Behind her, Rhoswen could hear the gentle flow of a waterfall.

"I know this palce..." Rhoswen whispered to herself as her eyes scanned the cavern from top to bottom. She had been here before; a long time ago. She had been only a young child then. Maybe three or four. Her grandmother had brought her here.

Rhoswen looked around the cavern again. She looked at the crystals in the walls, noticing their precise positioning and pattern. Then she looked to the waterfall. She watched as glowing orbs in the water followed the flow into the Great Pool. Then she looked down at the wwater beneath her fee. The orbs swirled in a circle, tracing the pool. This was no cavern. It was a tomb. It was Death's Dead Sea.

"Oh Voirrey..." Rhoswen sighed and looked back at Voirrey, knowing the sorrowful truth now. She gave another small sigh as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Is it you, Rhoswen?" Voirrey's ghost asked, the question changing. Rhoswen paid careful attention to the way Voirrey spoke, the way she stared out at her, through her. This was a memory doomed to play over and over. This was Voirrey's final moments. "Have you finally come?"

"I am here, Voirrey." Rhoswen replied gently. Voirrey's ghostly white lips curled into a small smile.

"I thought you would never find me." Rhoswen had to look away from the ghost. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I thought you had forgotten."

"I never forget a friend." Rhoswen replied and looked back at the ghost. Her answers did nothing for the conversation. The ghost was merely reliving her last moments.

"We must be quick." Voirrey's tone changed. Rhoswen watched as she turned her head from left to right, looking over her shoulders. "They are coming."

Rhoswen kept quiet and listened as the ghost contined.

"Quickly now. Follow me." Voirrey's ghost floated across the pool to where the waterfall spilled into the pool. She passed through the falling waters and dissapeared from sight. Rhoswen looked the waterfall over and then took a deep breath before following after her.

"What are you talking about Fawkes?" Virginia questioned as she struggled to keep up with Fawkes' pace. Wolf and Tony followed behind them at their heels.

"Voirrey. She was born in the Eigth Kingdom. She knows the ancient language. She has the power, the magic." Fawkes growled and grit his teeth. "Never should have trusted her."

"But Rhoswen trusts her." Virginia snapped and stopped dead in the hallway. Fawkes, as though being broken from a spell, also stopped and looked back at her. "Rhoswen trusts her. The fairies trust her. Why don't you?"

Fawkes didn't reply. As his silence continued the others grew more curious.

"Fawkes?" Virginia attempted to make him answer.

"As children, Voirrey, Rhoswen and I were friends. Before Voirrey was... recruited by Maleficent. When we grew older, Voirrey dissapeared. I always knew where she was though. I amde sure to know." Fawkes explained and looked down at the ground as though reliving something difficult. "It's my fault that Voirrey was taken by the evil witch. It's my fault she became evil herself."

"What do you mean?" Viriginia didn't like where this confession was going. Fawkes refused to lift his gaze from the ground. He was too ashamed.

"I was forced to choose." Fawkes admitted and looked up. "It was either Rhoswen or Voirrey."

"So you choose Rhoswen." Wolf commented as the gears in his mind worked. Fawkes met his gaze and it became clear to Wolf what had made the decision so hard. "You choose to save your sister and give up your first love."

"I did not love her." Fawkes countered, but then shook his head at his words. It was a lie; partly anyways. "At least not in that way."

"What way then?" Virginia asked, her voice growing soft. Fawkes stared down at her for a long moment. He had never told anyone this before. He had vowed to keep it a secret. He had vowed to take it to his grave.

"This way." Voirrey's voice echoed gently off the walls. Rhoswen followed her gentle glow through the corridors of stone. Here and there sat a half burned candle in a small alcove in the wall.

Its glow did little to light Rhoswen's way. From this Rhoswen gathered that Voirrey had not been dead long.

Rhoswen had never seen this corridor before. She had never known it existed. It went on for at least a mile before it broke into a three way divide. Rhoswen stopped and stared down the middle tunnel. A bright light came from the end of it and bounced off the crystal studded walls. It felt familiar, comforting. She then looked down the right tunnel as Voirrey's ghost went to the left. The right tunnel was dark, eerie. You could feel the grasp of death in the air that came from it. She swore she could hear voices. Small, soft voices that called to her.

"This way. Hurry." Voirrey's voice came from the other tunnel. Rhoswen looked to the left, watching Voirrey's glow dissapear adn then looked back at the right. She stood there only a moment longer before following after Voirrey. The ghost led Rhoswen into a small chamber; her room.

"This is where you went." Rhoswen spoke to herself as she looked around. It was damp and saddening. There sat a small bed with ragged sheets. A small desk that was chipped and stained. A bookcase filled with only three large leather bound books and several small chests. Rhoswen watched as Voirrey's ghost moved around her room. She first went to her bed and made it, smoothing out the wrinkles. Then she went to her desk and sat down for a mere moment, shuffling papers and looking for something. Then finally she moved to her bookcase. She moved a hand over the books and then over the chests. Her hand rested on an empty spot for a moment before she carried something invisible down from the top shelf. She pulled set it on the desk. When she moved back Rhoswen realized that she was reliving taking down the chest that was already sitting on the desk.

"I found deep within the Great Pool. Far beneath the souls of the damned in a place no living creature dare go." Voirrey spoke and lookked back to the doorway. Rhoswen was not there though. She was by Voirrey's bed. Her eyes drifted to the doorway for a moment and then to Voirrey, who watched the invisible person.

"Who were you talking to?" Rhoswen asked herself and moved to the desk. She passed right through Voirrey and touched the chest gently. She turned the key and released the lock, pushing the top up. There was nothing inside.

"Please. Take it." Voirrey outstretched her hands to the person at the door and opened them, offering something. Rhoswen tried to see what it was, but as quick as she looked the object was gone. "Please. Take it. Use it. Save her."

Rhoswen narrowed her eyes and looked at the doorway again. She tried to imagine who could have come to Voirrey, who could have found her in a place so secret, so hidden.

"On the seventh day at seven hours toll, a loved one must give their entire soul. A crafted dagger made of air and earth will be the tool for love's rebirth. Fall into the river of life and death, together again till one last breath. Then as the flaming sun begins to rise, open shall be fair sleeper's eyes. Both together in time and place or love forever we must erase."

"Wolf." The name left Rhoswen's lips before she could even think about it. Rhoswen walked closer to Voirrey and looked at her. Wolf had found Voirrey here. He had come here for the last crystal to save Rhoswen. But then...

"Why did you die?" Rhoswen asked softly and stared at Voirrey. She looked over her face and then traveled down, looking for some sign of attack, blood, a burn, anything. She found none. "How did you die?"

Voirrey's expression changed to fear. Something had frightened her. It made her look beyond the guest and into the tunnel.

"You must leave. They are coming." Voirrey breathed out and pushed passed the invisable Wolf, looking down the tunnel. "Hurry. Follow me."

She took off through the tunnel with Rhoswen close at her heels. They stopped at the divide. Voirry looked down the tunnel that led to the waterfall. She huffed and then looked down the right and middle tunnel.

"This way. Hurry." She ran down the right tunnel, her dress flowing hauntingly behind her. Despite the dread creeping into Rhoswen's bones she followed. She had to see what happened next. She had to know.

Rhoswen felt something creeping up on her from behind. She looked back over her shoulder for a moment, but saw nothing. It was as though she were being followed, watched by unfriendly eyes. She looked back to Voirrey and watched as she soared into the chamber at the end of the tunnel. This chamber was bigger, darker, colder. Something evil had lived here.

A spit lay in the center of the chamber with a black cauldron sitting on it. To the right was a craft table filled with dead, withered plants and both whole and ground minerals. To the left was a stone structure. Rhoswen moved closer to it and looked it over, dragging a hand over the empty candle holders built into it. Her hand stopped at the center. The rock there was slanted as though it was a stand for something. Rhoswen looked down in thought and then lookhed back around the room. Her eyes went to the ceiling.

"Lumino." Rhoswen spoke up and suddenly the room came to life. Hanging from the dark ceiling was a chandelier. A flame arose in its center and lit the room. It revealed little. Rhoswen could see that long ago the walls held some kind of hangings. There had once been a rug by the entrance and a bood case at the back. She could only question who had used this place.

"Over here." Voirrey went to the wall next to the craft table and placed her hands on the cold, damp stone. She stopped suddenly and raised a single finger up. She dragged her nail along the stone, creating intricate designs that glowed an electric blue. The designs faded and Voirrey turned around, acting as though she had completed what she had wanted.

"You must go now." Her voice was urgent and she motioned for haste, to go through the wall. Rhoswen moved closer and placed a hand on the stone. The designs faded slowly, but not before Rhoswen raised her own hand and began to retrace them. This time they glowed white and the wall rumbled before it shot into the ground, revealing a hidden corridor.

Voirrey sweeps passed her and through the dark tunnel. Rhoswen looks around the chamber once before following. She could hardly see anything in front of her. She stumbled here and there as she struggled to keep up with Voirrey. Not before long they reached the end of the tunnel. Voirrey stopped and made similar designs on the wall as in the chamber. Rhoswen retraced them and walked out into the cavern with the Great Pool.

Voirrey walked to the middle of the pool and stared down at the swirling orbs of the dead. She then looked back to where Rhoswen stood. She couldn't tell whether or not Voirrey was looking at her or through her. The door in the wall closed with a rumble as Rhoswen walked closer to the center of the pool.

"The pool will take you to the river south of the castle, by the cottage Rhoswen grew up in." Voirrey explained and laced her hands together, turning her palms up towards the ceiling. She closed her eyes and whispered something softly to herself; a spell. Rhoswen tried to listen closely to what she was saying, but could not hear.

"From the cottage you must head east until you come to the Seventh Kingdom. Then I am sure you can find your way home." Voirrey raised her head and opened her eyes. "Goodbye Wolf. Take care of Rhoswen and tell her and Fawkes that I understand why they did it. Tell them I forgive them."

After a moment Voirrey faded. Rhoswen stood there quietly and then turned around, feeling the presence of Voirrey's ghost once more. Voirrey stood in her original spot, staring up at the whole in the ceiling that Rhoswen had fallen out from.

"Is it you?" Voirrey asked gently. "Have you finally come?"

Rhoswen shook her head and let her gaze roam. What was the point of all this? Why had she been brought here to see all of this? And who had brought her here?

"Is it you?" Voirrey's voice came again. Rhoswen stared at her sadly and then raised a hand, palm facing Voirrey.

"A friend you always were, but now a ghost you be. By the power I weild, I release you; be free." She spoke up and gave a wave of her hand. Voirrey glowed brighter and then sank into the Great Pool. She stood there silently for a long moment. Tears stung her eyes again, but she would not let them fall. The cavern grew cold and made her shiver. She was not alone.

"Voirrey was my sister." Rhoswen spoke up after a moment. "So who the** hell** are _you_?"

"Fawkes?" Virginia asked and then looked to her father and Wolf. Fawkes had fallen silent in his thoughts. He slowly closed his eyes and licked his lips. He rubbed a hand over his face and then shook his head. "Who is Voirrey to you?"

"My little sister." Fawkes burst out before he could stop himself. The hall grew uncommfortably quiet. Tony stared at Fawkes with his mouth slightly open.

"But I thought Rhoswen is your little sister." Tony couldn't tell whether or not his words were a question or statement.

"She is, but so is Voirrey." Fawkes replied and looked around at the group.

"Does Rhoswen know?" Virginia asked gently, seeing how hard this was for Fawkes.

"Yes."

"So, you traded one sister for the other?" Tony asked slowly. Fawkes didn't say anything. He only nodded his head and then hung it low.

"How did this get passed the fairies?" Virginia asked in shock.

"Because she's Maleficent's daughter." Fawkes explained and looked around at them all. "She enchanted my father and got a child from him. The fairies thought that since Voirrey was the daughter of Maleficient she was bound to follow in her footsteps one day. Thus, it was an acceptable loss. Rhoswen was not. I didn't know what to do."

"So you think that Voirrey was upset and decided to get even?" Virginia asked, still slightly confused. Wolf shook his head suddenly and looked off at the ground.

"She's not mad. She said she understood." Wolf breathed out, trying to process the information. He understood Voirrey's last words to him. She forgave Fawkes and Rhoswen for letting Maleficent take her away.

"How would you know that Wolf?" Fawkes asked suddenly and Wolf looked to him after another moment.

"When I went to retrieve the crystals I had to get to the Dead Sea beneath the West Wing of the Eighth Kingdom castle. Voirrey was there waiting for me. She had found the last one beneath the waters. She told me to tell you and Rhoswen that she understood why you did it and that she forgave you." Wolf's words struck something within Fawkes. His eyes grew teary, but none fell. He nodded his head and looked away from the others. He knew that Wolf had no reason to lie about such things so he had no choice but to believe his future brother-in-law.

"So how does this all get us closer to finding Rhoswen?" Virginia asked the million dollar question. Fawkes took off down the hall towards Rhoswen's room. He burst through the doors and walked up to the mirror hanging on the wall. He stared at it for a long moment as the others filed in. Fawkes didn't know what he was looking for. Magic wasn't his speciality.

He placed his hands on the edges of the mirror, trying to feel for something out of place. When he found nothing he laid his head against the glass and breathed heavily. His breath fogged the glass and then slowly dissapeared. Fawkes removed his head and looked over the glass carefully, an idea in his head.

He lowered his head and blew warm air against the glass. Nothing appeared. He tried again and then again until finally something came through. A pair of hand prints appeared on the glass. Fawkes narrowed his eyes and raised his hands, palms to the glass.

"What the hell?" Fawkes mumbled to himself as he tried to understand. Wolf walked over from the door of the room and stood beside the mirror, looking from Fawkes to the glass and then back again.

"What is it?"

"Watch." Fawkes commanded and then blew warm air against the glass once again. The handprints appeared and caused Wolf's eyebrows to knit together.

"They're backwards." Wolf commented as he looked them over.

"Which means the hands that made these prints were on the other side of the glass." Fawkes concluded and looked over his shoulder at Virginia and Tony.

"How can that be?" Wolf asked softly and placed a hand against the cool glass. Fawkes shook his head for a moment and then stopped. He looked at the mirror and then stared at his reflection.

"The Seven." He breathed out, unable to believe what he was saying. Wolf looked at him in confusion. There was so much he still didn't know, that he didn't understand about the world Rhoswen came from.

"What's that?" Wolf asked, feeling foolish for having to.

"It's the evil that Maleficent left behind. They're like demons that call to the weak, downtrodden people of our world and try to coax them into crossing over." Fawkes ran a hand over his face as he became worried.

"Why Rhoswen?" Wolf slapped himself mentally after asking that question.

"Rhoswen was weak from the crystals and Maleficent despises her because of our lineage. Her evil has probably been following Rhoswen since our run in with them on the mountain. Then they seized their chance." Fawkes looked back at the mirror again and shook his head. It seemed like no matter what there was never a break. Trouble was a dear friend to his family and mainly his sister. It followed her like a pup.

"How do we find her?" As Wolf asked his question, he had the sinking feeling that the answer was not going to be good.

"We don't." Fawkes replied and looked at Wolf. They stared at each other with the same worried expression.

"So that's it? We're giving up?" Tony asked all of a sudden from behind the two. Virginia looked up at him and then at the others by the mirror.

"We're not giving up Tony." Fawkes tried to consol him.

"Really? Cause that's what it sounded like." Tony returned with. "It sounded like we were going to leave her to her doom with these Seven or what ever."

"We don't know where she is or how to reach her." Fawkes, though feeling anger welling up within him, kept calm.

"What about that?" Tony pointed towards the mirror.

"We can't-" Fawkes cut himself short and looked at Virginia. Then he looked to Wolf before he finally laid his eyes on the mirror itself. He understood where Tony was going with the idea. The Seven communicated with Rhoswen through the mirror. So why couldn't they use it to communicate back? They had to have their own mirror to use and there were only a handful of these magic mirrors left in the world.

"We're going to need the fairies again." Fawkes admitted. He didn't know how to get to them or where they even were.

"No we won't." Virginia's comment caused everyone to look at her. She shrunk back slightly and looked at them. She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the chevron-shaped crystal that belonged to Rhoswen. "She gave me her journal. There must be something about how to use the mirrors the way the Seven did in it."

Fawkes gave a laugh and stalked up to Virginia. He grabbed her by both cheeks and crashed his lips to hers.

"You are a genius." He kissed her again and then took the crystal. He knelt to the floor and spun the crystal like a top. "Rhoswen's the smartest person I have ever met, but Virginia you are a very close second."

Virginia gave a smug smirk and placed her hands on her hips, looking from her father to Wolf. Fawkes picked up the thick blue, leather bound book and looked at the others.

"Let's see what goes on in the mind of Rhoswen Ainmire."


End file.
